No One, No More
by joen1801
Summary: Arya Stark has spent five years serving the Many-Faced God, she convinced all of her comrades she was truly no one. When opportunity arises to have justice for her family she dons her own face once more and walks a different path.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my very first fanfiction. In fact it's my first ever attempt at creative writing. I've been reading them for a little over a year now and decided to give it a go.

This first chapter has quite a few OC's at the beginning but by the end there are more familiar faces. At this point the only pairing I've decided for sure is Arya/OC. I'm undecided on pretty much every other one.

Fair warning there is a lime scene clearly marked toward the end of the chapter.

_Italics are thoughts_

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story

* * *

Arya Stark was no one… at least, she convinced the other members of the House of Black and White of that fallacy.

Five years, it had been five long years since last she was in Westeros but despite popular belief, time did not cure all hurts. She still remembered every injustice she saw while hiding from the Lannisters: Yoren being killed by Lannister men along the Kingsroad, Lommy having a spear driven through his throat when his only crime was being an orphan, Beric Dondarrion rising from the dead after the Hound slashed him with a sword, her brother Robb's desecrated body; his direwolf, Grey Wind's, head sown to upon his shoulder where his head should have been. All of it would be forever etched into her mind.

Of course, that was only the beginning of what she'd seen in her pursuit of survival and more importantly justice. Serving as one of the Faceless Men had given her many opportunities to see the extents of both the good and evil people were capable of.

From the brothels where she wore the face of a whore, somehow managing to never sacrifice that last piece of her innocence, she learned the depths of sexual depravity men could fall to; how a man could do those things to a child or a corpse she would never understand. From the streets where she wore the face of a beggar, she learned that whether highborn or commoner it made no difference, they had little time for those they believe beneath them but for every thousand that pass by there was still one with kindness in their heart. From the temples where she wore the faces of a priest or priestess, she learned that despite their supposed piety they were more than willing to steal from the coffers and lie to their practitioners but for every ten dishonorable holy persons, there was one who willingly sacrificed all they had for those they claimed to serve. So despite the ruin of her family and atrocities of war she had been subjected to, Arya Stark still could see there was some good in the world; unfortunately, the good was just far harder to find than the bad.

Five years had allowed her to perfect her art, and her art was death. She had traveled all around the Free Cities and never once failed to take a life once it was assigned; a knife slipped between the ribs, a bit of poison slipped into a Lord's goblet, an unexpected tumble down a flight of stairs, if there was a method to kill a man she had used it.

She was a weapon, a tool, used to achieve an end and she knew it. She always made it quick because it was not the job of a Faceless man to exact pain… only death. She had taken two hundred and fifteen lives in her five years of service to the Many-Faced God. She could remember every face clear as the day she took them, but these were not the faces that haunted her dreams at night, their crimes while quite often atrocious meant nothing to her. The crimes of Cersei Lannister, Ser Ilyn Payne, Ser Meryn Trant, Roose Bolton, and Walder Frey meant something to her. Of course Bolton and Frey had only been added to the list after she learned of their involvement in Robb and her mother's death. These names and the faces that belonged to them were the ones that haunted her dreams, these names were the reason she still held on to Needle. Pulling away from her more morose thoughts Arya contemplated the news she'd heard from Westeros the past five years.

While Arya did not actively seek out news of the Seven Kingdoms she could not help but hear things when frequenting brothels and bars in pursuit of a target. The brother of the Night's Watch named Jon, Lord Commander after he defended the Wall against Mance Rayder with the help of Stannis Baratheon. Stannis enlisted the help of the Northern tribes and started a war against the Bolton's. Jon having encountered the Others began allowing wildlings into the Gift so long as they swore to protect the Wall. With over a hundred thousand men manning the Wall, and a great deal of dragonglass brought in from Dragonstone, the Others had been stalled, but it was well known they waited on the other side of the wall, biding their time until they are ready to strike.

Apparently Arya had been married to Ramsay Snow. She was pleased she missed the wedding. With the help of Lord Manderly and supporting her apparently-still-alive brother Rickon as the new Lord of Winterfell, Stannis was able to gather a large enough army to push back the Bolton's who turned tail and went to the Lannisters for protection.

Of course, with Cersei Lannister being the last remaining Lannister to turn to, their welcome was less than hospitable. Tywin was killed in his privy when Tyrion Lannister escaped his prison, Kevan Lannister died of a crossbow bolt from an unknown assailant, and Lord Commander Jaime Lannister had disappeared while restoring peace in the Riverlands. It was said he now roamed the countryside with the Brotherhood without Banners, led by the infamous Lady Stoneheart, Arya's supposedly reanimated mother, and her second in command who based on description was Gendry Waters. Arya missed her former friend but from what she had heard he now condoned killing for sport something she could never abide. She knew she wasn't necessarily one to judge, but even an assassin had to have some kind of code.

Tommen Baratheon still sat on the Iron Throne, but the country was ruled by his wife Margaery Tyrell and his mother, though neither was pleased by the others machinations.

Two years ago a man claiming to be Aegon VI Targaryen, sailed across the Narrow Sea with the Golden Company and attacked Storm's End. The Dornish, still desiring revenge for the death of Elia Martell, joined with the would-be King and the Kingdom's were once again pulled into a three way war. Tommen's army was made up of men from the Westerlands, the Reach and what few Northern houses followed Roose Bolton, Stannis' army from men of the Stormlands and the bulk of the Northern forces, and Aegon VI's army consisted of the Golden Company and Dorne. All had to contend with Ironborn raiding parties led by the Crow's Eye and his brother, Victarion. Despite the deepening winter the War still raged though all fighting took place further south.

Meanwhile in Slaver's Bay, the Mother of Dragons spent two years stabilizing the area until finally she eradicated all potential uprisings and utterly destroyed the Wise Masters. It was well known this was not Daenerys's original intention but seeing the absolute lack of cooperation from the native people she decided it was necessary to use force to make them accept change. She acquired a potent new ally in the form of Tyrion Lannister. He urged her to travel to Asshai where she learned proper control of her children.

When she returned from the shadowlands, her dragons became a far more powerful weapon. Where before they were nothing more than reckless killing machines, lacking any sense of discrimination, they developed something truly terrifying… control. With Slaver's Bay firmly in her control and the renewed turmoil in the Kingdoms, Daenerys decided to marshal her forces and mount an invasion meant to see a Targaryen back on the Iron Throne.

It was this bit of news that saw Arya standing in front of mirror, preparing to leave the House of Black and White for the last time. After Daenerys's invasion Arya doubted she would be able to personally strike any of those names from her list and that was something she couldn't abide. So for the first time in three years, she was looking at her own face and body.

Arya stared at herself in the mirror. She was surprised at what she saw. The past five years had at least been kind in regards to appearance; no longer would anyone think to call her Arya Underfoot or Arya Horse-face. At five and ten Arya had grown to five foot seven. One would be foolish to call her anything but beautiful. Jet black hair fell down to just below her shoulders. Large eyes that appeared an almost metallic grey, similar to burnished steel, gazed out from long eyelashes. Her face was completed with a dainty nose and full lips. A slender neck led down to strong shoulders and pert breasts that while not enormous made it clear she was a woman. Strong muscles lined her lithe frame from hours of training; a thin waist drew the eye to her generous hips. Should one see her from the back, their eye would be drawn to her long legs leading up to a firm butt. She looked just as much a beauty as her late Aunt Lyanna.

Arya finally understood why her father would make the comparison when she was a child, now she was the picture of Northern beauty. Looking at her, it would be hard to reconcile the young woman with a finely tuned killer and that was all the better in Arya's opinion_. Better that they underestimate me; it will make them less likely to expect a blade in the back_.

As Arya turned from the mirror she was faced with the waif, her first teacher, staring at her from the doorway with her eerily large eyes, "It has been a long time since last I saw that face. Who are you?"

On instinct Arya responded, "I am no one."

For the first time in years the waif did not look as though she believed Arya, "You're lying, how is it that you managed to stay someone yet learn our ways? For years now I have believed you, it would appear that the student has surpassed the teacher."

Sounding far more confident than she felt Arya replied, "I could never stop being Arya Stark. As much as I wished to be no one, I have unfinished business away from the House of Black and White."

"They will not take kindly to this; few have ever left the service of the Many-Faced God." The waif responded slowly.

"Well I will be numbered among those few." Arya responded firmly, "I have learned much from the House and I do not just mean the art of death. I have come to understand people and their motivations better than I ever could have hoped had I not come here but I can no longer serve the House, I must go my own way and right the wrongs done upon me and those I care about."

The child-like woman nodded her head, "Very well, who are you?"

"Arya Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Catelyn Tully and Eddard Stark both of whom were murdered in cold blood." She could not help a hint of pride from entering her voice owning her name for the first time in years.

"Yes, I think you are," said the waif a small smile upon her lips. With that she turned and allowed Arya to pass through the doorway.

Arya made her way to the main room of the House and was met by the kindly man and a face she had seen only once in her years as a Faceless man, Jaqen H'ghar.

"Arya Stark, it has been a long time since a man has seen that face. A man takes it you have decided to leave the Faceless men?" asked Jaqen, the kindly man only frowned.

She shook her head slightly at his easy analysis of the situation, "Yes it is time that I do what is necessary to gain justice for my family and for that I must be Arya Stark."

"The very best of luck to you Arya Stark, and remember valar morghulis."

Arya smiled, "Valar dohaeris," She made to walk away but stopped, returning her attention to her fellow assassin, "I never thanked you Jaqen, if not for you I would have died long ago whether at Harrenhal or after Bolton's betrayal at the Twins, for that I will forever be grateful and I will always count you amongst my friends, so truly thank you." Jaqen his recognition but did nothing further to acknowledge her thanks.

The kindly man spoke up then, "I will not claim to be happy with your decision, nor do I understand how you were able to fool both myself and the waif, but if this is what you feel you must do than I wish you luck Arya Stark." Arya's shoulders relaxed almost imperceptibly at his words, even as he continued, "Where will you go?"

"Queen Daenerys's invasion fleet will make rest in Pentos in order to restock and make final preparations for the invasion of Westeros; I plan to join up there and offer the Queen my services." She explained freely.

"Very well Arya Stark, for both our sakes I pray we never meet again, valar morghulis."

"Goodbye, valar dohaeris." With that Arya Stark left the House of Black and White for the last time, collecting Needle and the not so small sum of money she had collected over the years from the loose step as she left.

* * *

It was a 900 mile journey from Braavos to Pentos and this wouldn't be the first time Arya made it. She booked passage on ship set to make port in a small town a hundred miles north of Pentos, the ship provided her the anonymity she valued. She should reach Pentos a month before Queen Daenerys' army made port.

There Arya would beg audience with the Queen and hope that she held no grudge against Arya's family for their part in ending the Targaryen dynasty. Arya doubted she would be the only person wishing to see the Mother of Dragons but she knew none of them had been trained to be little more than a shadow, should the need arise.

After a month of sailing along the coast, the ship was nearing the end of its 800 mile journey. Arya was grateful that it passed uneventfully, even if the winter weather left the waters choppier than was perfectly comfortable. She kept to her cabin nearly the entire time, only leaving when absolutely necessary.

Gathering her belongings and making sure Needle and her various daggers were secure, Arya donned her cloak and made her way to the ship's deck. It was surprising that the Dothraki hordes ignored this place but Arya assumed that with Pentos nearby the village was beneath their notice. _Why waste time on a small port when one of the great free cities was mere days away? Pentos would offer far more to ensure the horde left them be than anything they could take from this place._

Disembarking the ship Arya took in her surroundings. It was a simple little village, a few average looking homes lined the area, the odd merchant was peddling his wares, and a tavern was very near the dock. _Likely does great business, gods know sailors like to drink. _

Arya noticed a group of people congregating to the south of the town. It appeared she was not the only one planning to travel to Pentos. Arya made her way over to the group. _Always safer to travel in a group, easier to blend in with a crowd and hopefully I'll be able to pick up the odd bit of news._

The group consisted of twenty people: two families of four each with a mother, father, boy and girl; they likely wished to see the mother of dragons, three merchants each with a cart full of their various goods obviously they hoped to make a killing when the army made port, eight older men all of whom appeared to be sell-swords looking to make coin in the Queen's army, last was a young man maybe eight and ten he wore a long cloak and carried a large bag with him.

He had an elegant looking longsword on his hip, the pommel styled in the form of a striking snakes head and its tail wrapping around the rest of the hilt. It was the sword that caught Arya's attention; the weapon appeared far too expensive for a common sell-sword. Of course, a beautiful blade did not mean that this young man knew how to use it. _Ha, Joffrey certainly didn't know how to use his pretty sword… still this one I will have to keep an eye on. _Reaching the group, Arya addressed one of the merchants in bastard Valyrian, "I take it you are all traveling to Pentos to see the Queen of the Bay?"

The merchant, an older man maybe sixty years old, eyed her wearily , "Yes, I take it you wish to join our merry little band then, and look another sword to protect the group; though, you hardly look the part of swordsman young lady." Arya smirked underneath the hood of her cloak. _Well he is observant if nothing else, not everyone would have seen a feminine figure underneath all this._

"Looks can be deceiving, and yes, if it's no trouble I would like to join in your travels."

"Very well, should you wish to buy anything let any of we three merchants know, between us we should have what you need. I failed to mention my name is Allim, the others you can meet at your own discretion or don't. I doubt anybody will take any offense. "

"Thank you. When will we be leaving and how long do you expect the journey to take?"

"We will be leaving in an hour, and a hundred miles with the merchandise we carry will likely take ten days."

"Very well," and with that Arya took her leave, making her way to the back of their makeshift group.

In the intervening hour, Arya decided to gather information on her traveling companions. The first family of four was made up of Micah the father, Doreah the mother and their children Masha and Mero twins who were only eight years old, they had traveled from Braavos as well, but instead of traveling by boat made their way south with whatever travelers they encountered in order to ensure safety. The other family was Ferrego the father, Eroeh the mother, Jaggo a son of two and ten and Nela a daughter of only six, they were members of the little port town and as expected both families were traveling to see Queen Daenerys, her fleet, and her dragons.

The sell-swords were in the employ of the three merchants, seven of them were from the free cities and the eighth was a bastard from the Stormlands: Quill, Rhialt, Vako, Varro, Beln, Cassim, Dirth and Loren Storm. Beyond that all she had learned was that Quill was merely a nickname, earned from his insistence on carrying a feathered quill with him.

The three merchants were partners each selling different wares. Allim who she had already met sold common merchandise, furs and clothes things necessary for day to day life, Alquo his brother sold used and repaired weapons and armors while not the best of equipment it would serve the average soldier well, their final partner was a mutual friend from Westeros, Bartrand sold various salted meats and other foods. They employed the sell-swords to ensure they made it to Pentos unmolested. Of course it only served to the sell-swords' advantage that they were already planning to travel to Pentos.

The last member of the group was the only one whose motivations Arya was unable to ascertain. All she learned of the young man was that his name was Aerion, just Aerion according to Nela, who claimed the young man was very quiet but kind. Apparently, he gave the children sweets when their parents weren't around. _Well at least he has that in his favor, a man willing to show kindness to children is far less likely to have malicious intent._

As they were leaving Arya got her first proper look at the young man's face, black hair with the odd silver-blond strand that seemed to shine in the light came down to just above his shoulders. Startling amethyst eyes looked out from a handsome face with light stubble and a strong chin. If Arya were to guess from his physique she would have to say that he had seen combat before. All and all, he was a very handsome man; though, he was certainly not the first handsome face Arya had seen and often a pretty face masked a black heart. The pair took up positions at the back of the group, they walked for a time in silence until finally he turned his head and introduced himself in a deep rather melodious voice, "I'm Aerion and you are?"

"Arya, just Arya," _For now at least._

* * *

Five days had passed since they left the port and they were making good progress. They were set to reach Pentos midday in another five days. Arya was genuinely coming to like some of her traveling companions. She'd forgotten what it was like interacting with ordinary people without the express interest of gaining information on a target.

She had learned that Micah and Doreah had known each other since childhood and when she turned sixteen he proposed; they were married in the temple of the Red God a month later. He was a successful salesman and business owner. He left his stores in Braavos in his brother's hands while they traveled to Pentos. Arya was surprised to realize she had frequented his business on occasion when staying in the House of Black and White. The Braavosi pair was rather light skinned with dark hair and hazel eyes. They were thirty and five both of them. Micah was slightly portly while Doreah was a slim woman.

They had twins Mero and Masha, who while as identical as a young boy and girl could be in appearance, both having the same dark hair and eyes as their parents, seemed very different children on the surface; however, to someone as observant as Arya it was obvious they were as similar as there appearance. The difference was that Mero was overtly mischievous and adventurous where Masha was the silent type.

But after five days it was readily apparent to Arya that Masha had the same flare for mischief that her brother had. Mero had been blamed for dying one of the sell-swords underthings a vibrant red but Arya noted that Mero could not have done the act as he was busy exploring an area along the coast they traveled when the deed was done. No one else seemed to notice the glint in Masha's eyes. Arya shuttered to think what kind of trouble they would cause if they started working together. Micah and Doreah were strict but fair parents, though Mero probably didn't see it that way when he was punished for something he didn't do. All and all, she greatly enjoyed the family's company.

Ferrego and Eroeh were a simpler sort. Ferrego, a man of thirty and two, had lived in the port village his whole life fishing being the family business. He was a fit man, as one would expect from a fisherman, tanned from hours of working in the sun. His hair was a sandy brown and eyes a pale green. It was clear his nose had been broken at some point from the look of it. He had a scar running just near his left eyebrow. Eroeh was originally from Myr but when her mother died from fever moved to live with her uncle. A woman of thirty, she had a simple beauty to her, hair a shade lighter than Arya's framed a heart shaped face whose most noticeable feature was powder blue eyes. She was lithe with subtle curves to her body.

They met when he was six and ten and she was four and ten, he was immediately drawn to her but she wouldn't give him the time of day. After a year of trying to gain her favor, Eroeh finally gave him a chance. Six months later, after realizing how good of a man he was, they wed. They had been together for fifteen years now.

Their children lacked the mischievous streak Mero and Masha had, which Arya imagined they appreciated. At two and ten Jaggo was at that awkward stage between childhood and manhood, slightly gangly and just beginning to grow hair on his face. She found it rather endearing that he could not seem to say a proper sentence in her presence… she honestly never thought she would have that effect on any boy. Nela was one the single most adorable children she had ever met. Arya had even seen some of the less pleasant sell-swords crack a smile when Nela was around. A tiny thing of only three feet tall, she had her mother's dark hair. Unfortunately for everyone she had mastered the puppy dog look complete with big blue-green eyes.

The little girl seemed fascinated by Arya as she had never met a Westerosi woman before. Nela tended to follow Arya around when she could asking her questions or telling her how pretty she though Arya was… it didn't bother her one bit. When she wasn't busy with Arya, Nela spent her time sitting with Aerion. The little girl had confessed she found the young man incredibly handsome. To his credit, he took the little girl's developing crush in stride and answered every one of her questions, slipping sweets to her and the other children when their parents weren't looking.

The merchants kept mostly to themselves… though that did not stop everyone else from hearing their bickering. One could mistake them for a group of disgruntled birds with how much they squawked at one another about how profits should be split. Arya paid them little mind and they did her the same courtesy.

The sell-swords largely did the same as the merchants though there were points she wanted to stick Needle through Varo and Vako, brothers who clearly thought High Valyrian was beyond her. She had heard all sorts of lecherous comments thrown toward herself and other girls while serving as a Faceless man but this was the first time someone leered at her body and her face, to say she did not take kindly to their less than honorable insinuations was putting it mildly. Based upon Aerion's reaction, she believed he spoke the Tongue of Old Valyria as well.

This was not to say that all of the sell-swords were crass bastards, in fact, a couple were quite pleasant. Talking to Quill, Arya found out that the reason he carried the quill with him at all times was because he greatly enjoyed writing. He kept a log of every interesting thing he had done in his time as a sell-sword.

Cassim hailed from Naath and took up the profession in order to someday buy his younger sisters freedom, now he planned to serve the Dragon Queen because she had freed his sister when conquering Astapor.

Loren Storm was the bastard son of a Tyrell bannerman and Stormlands whore, he knew he could never escape the shame of his baseborn name in the Kingdoms so when he was a man grown he left for the Free Cities.

The others, Rhialt, Beln and Dirth, were content ignoring everyone in favor of guarding their employers' goods.

Arya had decided she liked Aerion… even if he was keeping secrets. She could not fault him wanting to retain some privacy when she was far from an open book. His story was interesting if nothing else, he was born in Pentos, the youngest of three children and the only boy. At the age of three his parents discovered he had a talent for music and so did everything they could to encourage it. At the age of six he was hired by a group of mummers. During his time he earned quite a bit of gold, a good chunk of which he sent back to his family. While they were not poor, he saw no harm in ensuring his sisters and parents were well provided for.

At the age of ten his contract with the mummers ended and, as most boys are wont to do, he developed a desire to learn the sword. After four years performing he had built up quite the sum of money and easily found a suitable teacher. His teacher was not unlike Syrio Forel. He was a former First Sword of Braavos, Yaltin, taught Aerion all he knew of the sword. Unlike Syrio, this did not stop at the water dance, no instead Aerion learned the fighting styles of Bravos, Westeros, the Summer Isles and even Dothraki use of arakhs. Accustomed to the dedication required to be the best from his time as a young musician, it took Aerion only five years for Yaltin to declare him the superior swordsman, and the truth was he had surpassed him long before that; however, before he was allowed to leave Yaltin's tutelage he was given a final task. He was required to forge his own blade one that suited him best. The sword on Aerion's hip was the end result of that task.

Aerion had enjoyed forging it so much that he decided to craft his own armor. He felt there was something honest in doing the work yourself, instead of benefitting from another man's talents. _I can at least respect a man with that kind of outlook on the world._

Properly trained at the age of five and ten Aerion desired to put his new skills to the test; he traveled Essos going as far as Asshai and took contracts to serve and protect people. He refused to actually sell his sword, instead only taking rewards when offered. Ironically his view on the matter was similar to Arya's, "every man has to have a code." He said.

After five years of serving the Faceless men and hours of training with the waif Arya could tell when someone was telling a lie, whether it was a blatant lie, a little white lie or even a lie of omission she could almost always tell. It was during their current conversation, regarding what they desired from their visit to Pentos, that he told Arya his very first lie or at least not the whole truth.

They were currently talking at the rear of the group and Arya finally asked the question that had been on her mind since she had joined their group, "So what exactly do you hope to achieve in Pentos?"

Caught slightly off guard Aerion took some time to respond, "Achieve, I don't know if I want to achieve anything, I simply wish to pledge my sword to the Dragon Queen's cause. I just hope they will have use for me. What do you hope to achieve Arya?"

Arya didn't take half so long in her response, "Much the same actually, though I suppose I will be pledging my service not my blade."

Aerion chuckled, "While that may be true, I doubt you are anything less than lethal with that skinny blade of yours. I am sure the Queen would be lucky to have it in her service."

Arya could only smirk. _Oh you have absolutely no idea. _"Well what do you wish to achieve once you have reached the Seven Kingdoms then?"

Aerion furrowed his brow in mild frustration, "Why the sudden curiosity? You have been perfectly content to let my motivations be my own business before now."

Arya weighed her words before explaining herself, "Because of everybody we travel with, you are the only one who is not simple. The families we travel with wish to see living legends and the woman who commands them. The merchants wish to peddle their wares to as many people as they can and right now Pentos is where the most people will be. The sell-swords wish to make coin and Daenerys offers them the best opportunity for long-term employment. You though, I sincerely doubt someone as well trained and likely skilled as you simply wishes to pledge his sword to a woman he's never met, in the pursuit of reclaiming a land that you've never been to. No, I imagine your motivations aren't that simple."

"All men are simple Arya, even when their goals are not," started Aerion calmly, "You asked me what I wished to achieve once I reach the Seven Kingdoms, and while what I want may not be easy it is most certainly simple. I wish to have my name go down in history for helping to a woman I believe cares about her people and their well-being."

He paused momentarily before continuing, his eyes seeking hers, "I have traveled many lands and it is very rare to find a ruler of that conviction. That is the honest truth. I have no ulterior motive in this." And it was the truth but not the whole truth but Arya would let him have his secrets because whatever other reason he had to fight for Daenerys it would only add to his convictions.

His voice pulled her from her musing and his purple eyes were locked on hers, "What of you? I am not the only one here whose motivations are more complex than they seem."

"I wish to right the wrongs done in the place of my birth." She answered with a hint of steel in her voice, the memories that drove her coming to the fore.

"I suppose there are few nobler causes than that," and with that they fell into a comfortable silence, each understanding the other a little bit better.

It was a couple of hours after their conversation and Nela joined Aerion and Arya at the back of the group. The twilight winter sky looked beautiful as the sun slowly fell in the horizon, signaling that they would have to make camp soon.

Nela's voice broke the companionable silence, "So Arya, what part of the Seven Kingdoms are you from?"

Deciding there was no reason to lie Arya answered, "I grew up in the North near Winterfell." Well she didn't need to tell her the whole truth.

Curious to hear of anything new Nela continued, "What was it like? Winterfell, I mean?"

_How does one adequately describe something like Winterfell?_ "It was… awe-inspiring in its own way. The walls of the castle seemed as powerful and everlasting as the sea, the buildings taller than and as prominent as the trees in the godswood."

Even at five and ten she had a healthy reverence for the godswood, "The godswood, with its heart tree that seemed to stare into your very soul was far older than anything else in the old fortress. Winterfell was beautiful, more beautiful than any southern castle, but I hear it was burned by the Ironborn." _I wonder if Theon still lives, if he does it will just be another name to add to the list. _Arya failed to notice Aerion's calculating gaze, she was too busy reminiscing as the little girl stared at her adoringly.

"I wish I could get to see that someday." Nela said softly, slightly stunned by Arya's description.

"Me too Nela, me too." Arya replied with a small hint of sadness.

The sell-swords who always traveled at the front of the group were about to crest the hill they were climbing when a scream was heard. Reacting quickly Aerion and Arya commanded the families and merchants to run back down the hill as they made their way to the top of the hill lying flat on their stomachs as they surveyed the situation.

Twenty bandits were fighting the now seven sell-swords, as Vako was the unfortunate recipient of an arrow to the throat as they crested the hill. There were four archers all of whom were serving only as support should any stragglers escape the main fray. The archers were positioned in a half circle around the skirmish.

Aerion whispered to her softly, ensuring that they weren't overheard, "We're going to have to take out the archers before we join the main fight." Fortunately that did not appear to be a bad thing as, while they couldn't seem to gain ground, the remaining sell-swords were keeping the bandits at bay while keeping themselves away from the archers' line of fire.

Splitting up, Arya headed for the nearest archer on the right taking a wide angle to avoid detection. Aerion took a slightly more direct approach, drawing the attention of the other archers and providing Arya with a better opening. Slipping a knife from her sleeve once directly behind her target, she tilted back the bandit's head and slit his throat. Her strength belying her smaller stature, she kept the body standing and progressed to her next target using it as a human shield.

Meanwhile, Aerion had dispatched his first target with help from one of the other bandits. The fool drove a shaft into his ally's chest in his attempts to keep Aerion from interfering in their attack. Only two archer's remained Arya was quickly closing on hers, while Aerion pillaged the bow and arrow from his previous victim and fired a shaft striking his target in the leg, acting quickly he finally unsheathed his blade and rushed the archer before he could get up, driving his sword through the man's chest, a gurgling sound escaping from Aerion's victim before he went limp. Arya had just reached her target with the help of her shield and slipped a dagger between the man's ribs much to his surprise. Archers dealt with, the pair turned to evaluate the main skirmish.

Fourteen bandits and six sell-swords remained. It appeared Rhialt took a slash to the shoulder that cleaved through his chainmail shirt. Nodding to one another, swords drawn, Arya and Aerion entered the fray. The remaining bandits were caught almost entirely unawares. They were able to kill two bandits with thrusts to the back, each piercing vital organs. The smell of blood began to saturate the air as the bodies dropped to the ground lifelessly.

Finally responding to the new combatants, both Arya and Aerion found themselves parrying blows. Both quickly realized these men were far from what one would call well trained and soon they were carving through them like a knife through warm butter.

Following his parry, Aerion removed his opponents head at the shoulders with a quick horizontal slash; then, he immediately continued into a forward thrust toward the next bandit catching him in the shoulder causing the man to stagger and nearly lose grip of his sword. Taking advantage, Aerion advanced forward striking the bandit in the face with the pommel of his sword. Then, pulling back, he drove his blade into the man's stomach.

Arya being a smaller fighter relied primarily on speed while in combat. Using both Needle and one of her daggers Arya slashed at the man's wrist, severing a tendon and causing the man to let out a pained yell. Less than impressed, Arya simply put the man out of his misery driving her dagger through his eye with a wet squelching sound. Seeing another opening, Arya dashed forward slashing at the back of another bandit's knees bringing him to the ground. No point in continuing the man's suffering she slipped needle between his chainmail straight to his heart.

In the time Aerion and Arya dispatched their mediocre opponents, the sell-swords dispatched two more bandits. Realizing they were now outmatched, the remaining bandits turned tail and ran. Varo turned to follow, clearly wanting to kill all those responsible for his brother's death but, realizing that none of the others offered their support in his pursuit, stopped.

Aerion cleaned his blade and sheathed it but not before Arya had the opportunity to see the weapon. It was black in color and seemed to gleam in the sunset. _I'll have to remember to ask him about that later. _Cleaning her own blades, Arya turned to head back down the hill, leaving the sell-swords to deal with their dead. Both Arya and Aerion quickened their pace, wanting to make sure that the other members of their group were alright.

Reaching the carts a brown haired projectile crashed into the pair's lower bodies. Nela was talking so fast neither could discern exactly what she was trying to say but, they figured that she was relieved to see that they were okay. It was at this point that the others joined them. Allim asked the question on everyone's mind, "They are gone then?"

Still trying to calm Nela, Arya responded, "Yes they are gone but Vako and Rhialt are dead."

"We will do something to honor them before we move on," said Farrago, "for now we need to keep moving and make camp. There will need to be a guard tonight."

"Agreed," interjected Aerion, "though based on their lack of training, I doubt those men were part of a larger group of bandits. So chances are we have nothing to fear from them tonight." Nela had finally calmed down, and the rest of the two families approached them.

Embracing them Eroeh whispered, "We are so glad you two are all right. Nela would have been absolutely devastated had something happened to either of you. We are sorry the two sell-swords died, but we are so glad you two are alright." The same sentiments were shared by everyone else there.

Nela, looking incredibly timid, came up as everyone was making camp and asked Arya, "Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight, my mother said it would be okay, if you were okay with it?"

Arya may be a trained killer but even she couldn't resist the look on the little girls face, "Of course Nela, grab your furs and come here."

It was a few minutes later that the pair were laying silently beneath the stars, Nela pushing herself close to Arya. The little girl's quiet voice broke the silence, "Aerion is taking the watch tonight, right?" Arya nodded slightly as she answered, "Yes little one, why?"

"Because I feel safer knowing you or him are looking out for us." She admitted readily, "I heard what happened during the fight when one of the sell-swords was telling daddy. He said that you and Aerion saved their lives, that if it weren't for you we would likely all be dead or captives." Arya could hear the fear in her voice, she remembered the first time she was that afraid. She wanted to take that fear away from Nela.

She leaned in and gave Nela a comforting smile, "Well I guess it's a good thing we're here for you then, isn't it?" The little girl relaxed at Arya's question

"Yes, definitely." She answered emphatically before digging herself deeper into her furs. And with that she fell asleep still facing Arya. Arya turned into her and gave her a kiss on the temple. _Of course we'll only be around to keep her safe a little while longer._ And with that unsettling truth sitting in her mind, Arya drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Five days had passed since the night their ragtag group was attacked, the morning after they had a short ceremony for their fallen. Varo had been understandably silent since that night, while Arya did not like the man she still could sympathize with his loss. Vako and Rhialt's bodies were burned and their ashes scattered by the sea. The remaining sell-swords thanked Arya and Aerion for their assistance. Quill made a point of informing them that the story would make it into his logs.

The children managed to lighten the rather tense mood of their elders. Nela managed this by simply being herself, while Masha and Mero pranked their parents and each other as way of lightening everybody's mood. They somehow managed to color their parents' faces absurd colors that had everybody smiling at the very least.

Three days from Pentos, Arya remembered to ask about Aerion's sword, "So I noticed that your blade is unlike any steel I have seen before."

Glancing over at her Aerion responded, "I was wondering whether you noticed that or not. Most people who see it comment on it."

Arya shrugged lightly, "So why is the blade black as night?"

"It is an alloy made from melted dragon glass and steel. It is nearly as sharp as Valyrian steel and holds its edge significantly longer than common steel." He paused in thought, glancing down at the sword on her hip, "I can make you a blade once we reach Pentos, if you like?"

Arya let the offer slide for the moment, instead focusing on his claims, "That is incredibly impressive. No one has been able to make a blade similar to Valyrian steel since the Doom."

"Well to be fair it is not quite as potent as Valyrian steel," Aerion admitted easily, " but it is a far cry better than any castle forged blade."

"Fair enough." She couldn't see a reason not to accept the offer, "If you would be willing I would appreciate a blade, preferably a dagger, as I refuse to give up my Needle, it was a gift from my brother.

"Very well," He didn't seem offended by her desire to retain her own sword, "Seeing as we will have time in Pentos before Queen Daenerys arrives I will work on it for you."

"How much is it going to cost me?" Arya questioned as she thought to the amount of gold left in her pouch.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before he responded, "Absolutely nothing."

Arya was shocked to say the least. A blade of that quality should cost her substantially more than nothing. "Surely you don't mean to simply give me a blade of that caliber?"

"That is exactly what I intend to do," A full smile now gracing his handsome features, "I see no harm in gifting you a weapon that will be used in service of our future queen." He waved his hand airily, "Besides which, I truly do not need the money. Between traveling as a musician and the various favors I was given for my services, the past twelve years have been far from unkind to me as it pertains to gold."

Not wanting to insult her new friend, Arya simply relented, "Very well then, but I will do something to repay you." Though she had no inclination what that would be as of yet.

Now they were mere miles away from the city. Cresting one last hill before Pentos was fully visible, the group was stunned by the sight that greeted them. _We really should have expected this. _The area a mile out from the walls of Pentos on each side was filled with people who made the journey to greet the Targaryen queen.

After a moment of staring, Aerion seemingly made a decision, turning to the families whose company he'd come to enjoy much like Arya, he made an offer, "I will not have people I care about camping outside the city walls subject to any number of dangers. I know the winters in Essos are far less severe than in Westeros, but I'm sure you would still appreciate a warm bed and hot bath. To that end I propose that you stay at my family's home in the city and before anybody attempts to protest there is plenty of room. As I have said, my family was never poor off and the additional income I sent my parents only helped their situation."

While Arya was perfectly comfortable in the cold and crowd outside the city, she could not deny that a hot bath sounded incredible… it helped that she enjoyed the company as well. In her mind there was only one reasonable response, "I will definitely be taking that offer." Aerion smiled her direction, her acceptance would go a long way to convincing their other traveling companions to do the same.

Sure enough not a minute later, after the husbands and wives had a short conversation, Micah responded for both families, "We would be happy to accept your hospitality, if it's not too much trouble."

He couldn't help but smile, "Excellent let us make our way to the city and those warm beds."

An hour more of traveling found the group, minus the merchants and sell-swords, approaching the gates of Pentos. Merchants needed to be where people were and the vast majority of people were outside the city walls, so the bickering trio had left them sometime before.

Aerion bade his fellow travelers wait away from the gate while he went to talk to the guard. Initially it appeared the guard would not let them pass, but something Aerion said immediately changed his mind. Aerion gestured for to them follow as they were allowed through the gates.

Nela, Jaggo, and Farrago were staring wide eyed upon seeing the city. Arya couldn't say she was surprised. _This is the first time any of them have seen a proper city. _For everyone else present, the city, while impressive, was no greater than the other major cities they visited. For Arya and Aerion in particular it was simply another city, both had visited every one of the free cities in their travels.

The group slowly made their way through the city, allowing for the distraction of those new to a city's sites. Eventually they arrived in a rather affluent district and stopped at the front door of a fairly large home. Aerion approached the front door with long strides and knocked.

A few moments later, a lovely woman of some forty years, who could only be some relation of Aerion's, answered the door. She was as tall as Arya, maybe a little taller. She was still in great shape for a woman of forty. She had light blonde hair (though not the silver blond that littered Aerion's), but what made it obvious she must be related to Aerion were the eyes. They were the same unique shade of purple as his. Upon seeing Aerion, the woman embraced him and looking at his companions bade them all enter, "Please all of you come in, any friend of Aerion's is welcome in this house."

"Hello Mother, I hope you're well?" His tone was warm if formal.

"I'm wonderful darling," She said with a wide smile, "I should have expected to see you sometime soon. Obviously you would want to see the Targaryen queen. And if I know my son, I would guess he plans to fight for her."

Aerion shook his head in bemusement, "What can I say mother, you've always been able to see through me as though I were a piece of polished glass."

She simply chuckled and turned to his companions, "Though I must say, I did not imagine you would bring so many traveling companions with you. Aren't you going to introduce us darling?"

"Of course mother," and with that Aerion began the process of introducing his new friends to his mother. "Arya my mother Rhea, mother my friend Arya," and so it went. Rhea smiled and greeted each adult with a handshake, and each child a pat on the head. Arya could tell she was as ensnared by the young ones, particularly Nela, as Aerion and herself were.

The introductions done, Rhea turned back to her son, "So I take it everybody will be staying with us till the Dragon Queen leaves for the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Yes mother."

Rhea smiled widely, "Excellent we'll make ready enough rooms. We have warm food and water, something I'm sure you can appreciate after traveling a hundred mile in the cold of winter."

With that everyone was taken on a tour by Rhea, each being allowed to decide where they wished to stay, though Rhea was quick to give her recommendations. Farrago and Eroeh took a room on the second floor across from their son who, being the typical boy of two and ten, requested his own room. Micah and Doreah took a room on the third floor across from the twins. Finally, Arya relenting to Nela's puppy dog eyes would be sleeping in a room on the first floor, keeping the little girl company.

* * *

Three days had passed since arriving in Pentos. The city was lovely as ever but Arya had to admit she much preferred her current accommodations over the brothel she stayed in when last she was there. Near midmorning, Arya and Nela could be found watching Aerion make the dagger he had promised her.

Having retrieved all the necessary supplies Aerion made his way over to the two ladies wearing his blacksmith's apron and no shirt.

Arya may have experienced a great deal in her short life but she was still a young woman. Being a young woman, she appreciated a handsome young man when the opportunity presented itself. Though, an outside observer would be hard pressed to find any sign of her attentions. Years of learning how to lie had given her expert control of all her facial muscles.

Aerion broke her from her surprisingly ordinary thoughts, "So Arya, what kind of blade would you like? Also, do you have any design preference for the grip of the dagger?"

Unsurprisingly Arya's response was precise and to the point, "I would prefer a curved blade, ten inches in length, and with the weight slightly favoring toward the tip," Aerion only nodded as he began to select the necessary casts he would need for such a blade, "as for the design, I would like a wolf integrated into it somehow other than that you have free reign."

Aerion's eyes narrowed marginally, "Why a wolf? If you don't mind me asking."

Truthfully, Arya didn't care if Aerion and the others discovered who exactly she was. She knew that once Daenerys arrived she would be forced to fully reveal herself when she pledged her service. From what she knew of Aerion, he wouldn't change the way he treated her and Nela would just have even more questions she wished to ask.

That did not mean that she was going to tell them who she was, if Aerion figured it out for himself all the more power to him. But right now, she didn't need the hassle of her noble name, so Arya decided to tell a half truth, "The Wolf's Wood was my favorite place in the North and while most people fear the animals, I have always thought they were beautiful in a primal sort of way_." I think I know that better than most after dreaming of Nymeria all this time_.

About once a week Arya would have wolf dreams, seeing through the eyes of her lost direwolf. When first they came she did not understand them, but now she took comfort in the knowledge Nymeria was alive and well She also learned an important lesson from the wolf dreams; a lone wolf could find a new pack if they were strong enough.

Accepting her explanation without any further questions Aerion set to work. This was not the first time that Arya had seen a man work the forge. She had watched Mikken forge dozens of weapons and various other metal works while living at Winterfell and while held captive at Harrenhal she had seen Gendry do much the same but now, now she could understand the artistry in the act; something that eluded her in her younger years.

Arya didn't understand what he did to form the alloy but the end result differed only slightly from common metal. The molten metal turned a darker shade of red. No longer the cherry red of common steel it appeared almost the color of blood. It was beautiful and drew the eye the same way fire or ripples in the water did. Aerion then poured the alloy into a cast and let it cool briefly before quenching it. When he pulled the new blade from the quench tank, it appeared an iridescent black and he then began the process of folding the steel layer upon layer as he took it over to the anvil. Every strike of hammer on metal needed to be precise and when hit just the right way the metal almost sang.

Three hours of intensive work later Aerion had finished for the day, sweaty but smiling he addressed his audience, "I'll spend tomorrow sanding and honing the blade and then working on the grip." He looked directly to Arya, "Your dagger should be done in two days."

"Thank you Aerion, I really do appreciate it." With that she took Nela's hand and left the forge, "Come on Nela I think it is time we go find something to eat."

"Do you think we can find some lemon cakes?" Arya could only smile and nod. She'd learned very quickly that Nela had the same sweet tooth that Sansa once did.

* * *

Two days more found Arya standing in the beautiful home's courtyard a straw practice dummy her only companion. Nela was spending time with her mother and Arya thought it was the perfect time to test her new dagger.

The end results of Aerion's labors could only be described, in Arya's opinion, as the finest dagger she had ever owned. The blade was exactly as she had requested. The iridescent black metal shown beautifully and if caught at the right angle, one could see a variety of different colors playing along the blade. It was as sharp as Aerion claimed but it was the grip that truly impressed.

It was made of a black wood polished and treated to have the same quality of appearance as the blade itself, various lines of inlaid silver ran along the grip in the appearance of branches (Aerion claimed he did this in honor of the weirwoods of the North), and at the bottom in amazing detail was a wolf's head baring its fangs in much the same way the snake pommel of Aerion's sword did. When she asked how he managed such a feat, he chuckled and told her that he wasn't the one who carved it. He had enlisted the help of his father for whom wood carving was a longtime hobby. It turned out that Aerion's father, Marik, had done much the same when Aerion designed his sword's pommel.

Pulling her attention back to the present, Arya began twirling the blade between her fingers; something that came as naturally as breathing. Then, without warning either by noise or body language, Arya gripped the blade of the dagger and drove it into, what would have been, the ribs of the dummy with practiced precision and ease. She then proceeded to dismantle the dummy: a slash to the throat, a slit at the wrists, a stab to the kidneys, a thrust into the base of the neck, a prick to the knees that would cause a slow death. Arya repeated the processes over and over again losing herself to the dance. This was her way of relaxing now, of letting the world slip away till the only thing left was her and the dummy who took the appearance of every name on the list in her mind's eye.

Five years filled with training and then putting that training to use left little opportunity to simply relax, so Arya learned to relax when it was only her and the blade. A half hour of intensive attack saw Arya pouring sweat. As she stepped away from the now useless dummy, she was met with an unexpected noise, and acting on instinct she immediately brought her dagger to bear on the potential threat but just as quickly dropped the blade back to her side when she realized it was only Rhea, Marik, Micah and Doreah clapping. _They must have been watching my little display._

The two couples approached her smiling. "I must say when first I heard that you planned to pledge not only your service but your blade to the Dragon Queen I was… well surprised would be putting it mildly." Marik told the young woman cheerfully.

"I couldn't help but think that a pretty young woman such as yourself wouldn't have the necessary skill to be of use to any Queen, at least not with a blade. Of course, when I heard tale of the incident with the bandits and how you managed to kill as many men as Aerion, no small feat I assure you, I decided to reserve judgment until I saw you in action for myself." He bowed his head to her, "Now I find that I must apologize, one must never judge a book by its cover. Queen Daenerys should count herself lucky if someone as talented as you desires to pledge their service."

Arya appreciated the sentiment but saw no need for apologies, "Marik, you are not the first nor will you be the last to look upon a girl and think her incapable of defending herself, particularly to the extent I can. So, and I mean this, there is absolutely no need to apologize." A wolfish grin spread across her face, "In fact, I prefer when people underestimate me, it makes it that much easier to surprise them when they least expect it."

The gathered group chuckled at that but Rhea had a question, "I am curious though my dear, how exactly did a lady so young come by such skills? It is clear you have practiced many years as skill like that no matter how talented a student may be does not just appear. You have to have been training for years now."

"You know it's funny you ask, I came by my skills much the same way your son did. A former First Sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel, lived in Westeros after serving the Sealord. My father, realizing I would never be one for dresses and the like, hired him to teach me. I think he felt I was likely to end up in dangerous situations and he hoped that training would help to keep me safe."

A small smile crossed her face at the memory of her first weapons teacher, "Syrio taught me the Braavosi Water Dance but due to my youth and size could not teach me the other sword forms as they relied heavily on a strength I lacked; so instead, he taught me how to use daggers in tandem with the sword. I have spent the last five years doing everything I could to perfect the art when I could." Arya could only chuckle to herself. _Well they do say that the best lies have at least a grain of truth to them_. She sobered quickly though when she remembered the last time she saw Syrio_. Soon Ser Meryn will be just another name crossed off the list_.

"Yes, the Braavosi certainly know their way around a blade if nothing else," commented Micah.

"Very true," answered Arya. She bowed her head in farewell, "If you will all excuse me, I think I will go take a bath. I seem to have sweat quite a bit while practicing. I will see you all at dinner." With that Arya took her leave.

* * *

Four days after her impromptu knife fighting demonstration, Arya walked with Nela around the courtyard of Aerion's family home talking about any number of innocuous topics. It is for this reason that Arya was caught completely off guard by Nela's next question, "Would you teach me to fight the way that you do?"

Eyebrows raised Arya looked questioningly at the younger girl, "What do you mean teach you to fight like I do? You've never seen me fight to **want** to fight like me."

"Yeah," the little girl said softly, "but the other night I heard my mom and dad talking about what they saw you do in the courtyard. They said you seemed really confident and good with your weapons. I **know** you can protect yourself, and I want to too." As children are known to do, she started getting slightly indignant as she finished.

"I want you to be able to protect yourself too Nela," Arya began with a slight chuckle, "but chances are we will only be together for another couple weeks at most. Trust me sweetie, it takes much longer than a couple of weeks to learn to fight the way I do."

"What if I came with you when you leave with the Dragon Lady?" Nela asked hopefully.

"You don't want to leave your family just to learn how to fight Nela." Arya sighed and looked through the little girl instead of at her as she continued, "You would miss them terribly and might never see them again." She shook herself before continuing sternly, "Besides which, that is not your choice to make and your parents would never allow it. They love you too much."

"If they loved me they would let me go with!" All sense ha d left the little girl at this point, she was simply grasping at air trying to convince Arya, "I want to be just like you!"

Arya shook her head slowly at that and her eyes seemed to dim, "No Nela, you most certainly don't want to be like me. To be like me, you would have to watch helplessly as your family was torn apart like a rat in a viper's nest. To be like me, you would have to fight what feels like every minute to make sure you survive. To be like me, you would have to witness the depths people are willing to go to ensure they keep whatever small amount of power they have."

Her steel grey eyes locked on to those of the child's almost desperately, "Please Nela you are far too precious a child to want to be like me. While I want you to stay safe and would like you to have the means to protect yourself, I hope you never become just like me."

Big blue-green eyes, wet with unshed tears, stared into metallic grey and Arya thought she would cry too if she hadn't mastered that reflex a long time ago. Nela let out a stifled sob then launched herself at Arya's legs hugging them tight as her arms would allow. After a good minute in that position, Nela backed away tears staining her young face. She then promptly turned and ran off. Heaving a sigh,

Arya rubbed at her temples. A voice broke the silence, "You did the right thing you know."

Arya didn't startle as she had heard him approach just as Nela expressed her desire to be just like her, "I know Aerion but that doesn't make it any easier. The look on her face pulled at my heartstrings harder than I'm willing to admit."

Aerion stepped closer, his face impassive, "Not surprising but you did what was necessary. While I commend her desire to protect herself, she understands little of what the world is really like." He cocked his head to the side in thought, "That makes me happy actually, knowing that six year old girls can still have the innocence they deserve."

Arya nodded slowly, her expression pensive, "Do you think she will avoid me after this?"

"No," Aerion stated firmly, "I just think she will need some time to come to terms with what you told her. I imagine she will have a new appreciation for her family after this."

Arya smiled a little at that, "I hope you're right."

Aerion's demeanor changed then, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, "You know I trained with a First Sword of Braavos and I doubt any of them have much skill with a dagger, Yaltin certainly didn't. And while it is unfortunate what happened, you are hardly the only young girl to have her family taken from her."

His tone wasn't unsympathetic, but Arya could tell he'd yet to reach the point, "But the other things you said to her, it would take a certain kind of person to experience those things. One does not usually develop that kind of understanding of people unless they've seen far more of them than the average person."

So between that and your almost innate ability in battle to find the shadows and attack an enemy's most glaring vulnerability, I have only one question for you," He moved closer to her, his impressive height making her look smaller than she was, "Are you wearing your own face or is this the face of one of those given 'the gift'?"

Arya was only mildly surprised Aerion had figured it out. Someone as well traveled as him was bound to have heard stories of the servants of the House of Black and White, if not personal experience. Knowing denial would do her no good, she simply answered the question, "No, this is my face. It is the first time in three years I've actually worn it. I left the service of the Many-Faced God in favor of serving Queen Daenerys."

"I did not know one could leave the Faceless men." Said stiffly, clearly skeptical of her claim.

"It is rare but not unheard of." She explained without a hint of fear. Intimidating he might be, but fear had long ago left her.

He stared her right in the eye then, a good two minutes never wavering, simply assessing the truth of what she said, "Very well I believe you, were you still a member I doubt you would have invested so much of yourself into our traveling companions.

He stepped back and a faint smile came to his lips, "Someday I hope to hear exactly how it is you came from the North of Westeros to serve the House of Black and White in Braavos and the other Free Cities."

"It is very likely that someday I may tell you." Arya admitted knowing her own interests in the young man, Though you will tell me why a young man with great talent in music chose to take up a blade and travel the Free Cities and beyond, I imagine your story is nearly as intriguing as mine."

Aerion chuckled then, "Agreed."

Eyeing him critically, "I take it this information will remain just between us then?"

"Yes I think that would be for the best," He conceded without a fight, "Everyone here, me included, greatly enjoys your company. I somehow doubt others would be quite as understanding of your former profession as I am."

"Of that we are most certainly in agreement," said Arya over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

* * *

It took two days for Nela to begin acting her normal self again. Eroeh approached Arya the day after Nela ran away from her and thanked her for dissuading the little girl of her desire. Arya didn't think she deserved anyone's thanks for what she had done. She had hurt someone she cared about in the hopes that it would save her some future pain.

Nonetheless, Eroeh insisted. They had known, Farrago and Eroeh, had known what Nela planned to ask but could not talk her out of it, the words "cute as a button but stubborn as a mule" were used. When they failed to dissuade Nela, they hoped Arya would be able. While Eroeh understood Arya's remorse over making Nela cry, she insured her that Nela would come around quickly after she thought over exactly what Arya had told her. As Eroeh had said the little girl could be "stubborn as mule but quick as whip as well."

To say the least, Arya was ecstatic that morning when Nela woke her requesting they play a game. That was why Arya along with all the children were hiding in various obscure locations as Nela tried to hunt them down. _It has been so long since the last time I played hide-and-seek, I may be a little old for it but the enthusiasm of the kids is absolutely infectious._ Arya currently found herself taking refuge in a first floor closet. What Arya wasn't expecting was for Aerion and Rhea to begin a conversation in the adjoining room. Rhea seemed incredibly irritated with her son.

Identical amethyst eyes bore into each other, "You really expect me to believe that your desire to serve Daenerys Targaryen is** not** based in some vain desire to right a wrong committed years ago by your sires?"

Aerion's tone was far more hostile than Arya had ever heard it, "Believe what you wish mother, the simple fact of the matter is that my reasons are my own. I am not a child who needs every decision I make questioned."

"You may be a man grown but even a man remains a child in his mother's eyes," Rhea sighed and her voice calmed, "I am not questioning you simply because I want to henpeck you, I am just a mother concerned for her son's wellbeing. I don't want you risking your life in the pursuit of correcting a wrong you had no part in committing."

Aerion deflated at that and his eyes softened, "I understand and because I love you dearly I will be honest with you."

He spoke slowly at first, "There is some part of me that wants to correct the wrongs of your grandfather and his family but the main reason I want to do this comes from a desire to help bring a little bit more peace to a broken world. It is my opinion that Daenerys is the best person to do that."

He shook his head briefly, "Had I been trained when it happened, I would gladly have participated in her liberation and revolution in Slaver's Bay. From everything I've heard of her she isn't perfect and she makes mistakes, but the things she does are for the betterment of her people not for the sake of her own vanity and power. I have spent years of my life now looking for someone like that. Someone who believes the things I believe but the power to do something about it."

Rhea stood and approached her son, "I love you so much Aerion," embracing him she continued, "I am so incredibly proud of you, even if I don't agree with all of your reasons for doing this, you **are** doing the right thing."

Aerion nodded wresting his chin on his mother's head, "Thank you mom, I love you too." With that the two left the room. Arya remained behind in the closet considering their conversation. _Well looks like we'll both be learning something new about the other once Daenerys arrives. _Five minutes later Nela found her the other kids in tow. Apparently she had won the game of hide- and- seek.

Three hours later Arya was looking for Aerion. Rhea had asked if Arya would inform him dinner was ready. As she approached his door she heard a lovely melody coming from the room. Entering the room, she saw Aerion reclined on his bed, flute to his lips.

The instrument was nearly as beautiful as the music coming from it, polished Blackwood with silver bands around each joint of the instrument. Aerion seemed completely unaware of her presence and Arya was content to just listen to the beautiful melody. He just continued to play, flowing from note to note with elegance indicative of his years of experience. A few minutes later with a flourish he finished.

Returning to the world, he finally noticed her, "I'm sorry Arya I didn't hear you come in, I get kind of lost in my own little world when I play."

"No, no that's alright." She waved off his apology, "I enjoyed listening to you play. I imagined you must be good to have performed from such a young age but that was truly a pleasure."

"Well thank you," He said a little shyly, "I appreciate the compliment. While I have talent with a blade, music was my first love and as such, it is the thing I turn to when I want to get away for a time."

Arya could remember a time where she had something other than the blade to relax her. She would go to the godswood and stare into the eyes of the heart-tree when she could no longer tolerate her mother, Sansa or the Septa's useless lessons. "I imagine you were trying to take your mind off Daenerys's arrival tomorrow. Gods know I am anxious as can be."

"Yes," he admitted with a chuckle, "the anticipation is always the worst part. I know everybody can't wait to see the Dragons tomorrow. I imagine the kids will have a hard time sleeping tonight."

"I imagine you're right." Admitted before going into her own ponderings on what would transpire, "I doubt she will take visitors until the second day. It is possible that we won't even be given the opportunity to speak with her. I assume the sell-swords will talk directly with Daario Naharis leaving only those who wish to ply the queen with gifts and those who wish to pledge their service and swords instead of selling them. My guess would be maybe a hundred actual callers will come before her or her advisers."

"I had reached the same conclusions." But he shrugged then, "Declaring to Daenerys Targaryen directly is irrelevant though, what is important is ensuring that we are heard. Though I doubt people of our skill will have any problem with that," he finished with a smirk.

"No problem at all," a similar smirk gracing her lips as well, "oh I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready." She informed him, remembering why she had been sent to begin with.

Aerion quickly pushed himself up from his bed, "Better get down there then, mother won't abide tardiness… well at least not from me."

* * *

It was just past noon and every person in and around the city of Pentos looked toward the south, waiting to see the Daenerys Targaryen's fleet and more importantly her dragons. That morning Aerion's sisters and their families had joined them. They were both beautiful women but in entirely different ways.

Rhona, the oldest, was five and twenty, her face favored her mother but she had the same black hair (lacking the silver strands Aerion had from their mother's side) as her father and the same jade green eyes. She was taller than Arya standing at five foot nine. She was well endowed in all of the right places and had the kind of body most women dreamt of having. Devan, her husband, was a handsome man only an inch taller than his wife with short sandy brown hair who she had met when being educated in Myr. He was a salesman but that was all Arya had learned of him. They had one daughter six years of age, named Ashlyn. She and Nela immediately began to get to know one another as only little girls could.

Daessa was two and twenty, her facial features were a balance of her two parents. She was the only child who had entirely inherited their mother's light blond hair but had her father's eyes. She was by far the shortest member of the family standing only five feet tall. She was a slip of a girl though not lacking in feminine attributes. She appeared a dainty thing beautiful in the same way as a stain glass window. Her husband, Marius, dwarfed her standing in at nearly six foot five; he was the only person taller than Aerion.

They had a two year old son, Eyron, who Rhea immediately began fussing over. Clearly she was an extremely proud grandmother. A small pang hammered her heart as she looked at the gathered families along the dock. While she had come to adore those she had traveled with, she felt the pain of never being able to stand with her own family whole and healthy ever again_. Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Cersei Lannister, Roose Bolton, Walder Frey. _She would end every person who helped destroy her family or die in the trying.

A cry that went through the gathered crowd pulled Arya from her less than friendly thoughts. In the sky to the south maybe three miles from the city was a great black beast that dominated the sky. Five years of growth had been kind to the most potent of Daenerys's dragons.

From tail to snout the black behemoth appeared at least 150 feet long and its wingspan was so vast it cast a great shadow upon the ground. It traveled straight up into the sky and that is when the other two dragons made their appearance. One green as an emerald and the other white as freshly fallen snow with lines of gold running along its scales, they chased after their brother apparently wishing to catch their larger sibling. Though smaller these two dragons were no less impressive, they were at least a hundred feet long from tail to snout. The sight of them was awe-inspiring. _They are beautiful like the fire, such a sharp contrast to Nymeria who was beautiful like the ice. _

Five minutes later hundreds of sails broke the horizon. Arya had never seen anything quite like it. Watching as three dragons flew above hundreds of white sails Arya couldn't help but think that the scene would make for a good painting. Another hour and the ships had gone from the horizon to right upon the city. Almost every ship made landfall a mile outside the city but one, with a Dragon's head for a bust, continued on until it reached Pentos's port. The three dragons landed gracefully on buildings around the dock; seeing them that close gave an even greater appreciation for their enormity. _They want to be close in case they need to protect their mother._

The Queen's ship was massive. Having finally docked men, both Unsullied and former slaves who served in the army, began filing out of the ship in two lines. People moved as the soldiers formed a path for the Queen. Two hundred men exited the ship before Arya saw two familiar faces.

Waddling along at a leisurely pace was Tyrion Lannister, though it was a Tyrion Lannister with a rather gruesome scar across his nose that had not been there when last she saw him. Exiting the ship behind him were five knights, one of whom was Ser Barristan the Bold, dressed all in white armor. With them came a man, who based on the descriptions she had heard, must be Daario Naharis, and an Unsullied who must have beeen their captain.

It was only then that Daenerys Targaryen the Stormborn, Mother of Dragon's, Breaker of Chains, Queen of Slaver's Bay, and Rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms exited the ship accompanied by a darker skinned young woman of an age with Arya.

Daenerys wore a purple dress that hugged the gentle curves of her body like a second skin. Around her wrists were metal bands made of gold that almost looked like vambraces. In her hair sat a circlet designed as a dragon devouring its own tail.

Looking at Daenerys, Arya could not help but be impressed by her beauty. Hair like silver gold cascaded down her back and along her shoulders framing a beautiful face. Large amethyst eyes a shade lighter than Aerion's scanned the scene before them. She had high cheekbones, a smallish cute nose, and full pouty lips. Her body was as beautiful as her face, she was thin everywhere a man would want and curved in just the right way. Her breasts and hips were not overly large but would draw the attention of any man with ease. She lacked the hard muscles that training like Arya's provides but she appeared firm in all the right places. She was shorter than Arya, standing only five foot five. Arya could understand why men the world round now talked of this woman's beauty.

Arya couldn't help but notice that her hair was the same color as the odd strands in Aerion's.

A foolish man would see Daenerys Targaryen as nothing more than a beautiful woman but for Arya, who had spent five years learning how to read people, Daenerys was nothing less than a warrior queen who simply happened to be beautiful. The evidence of this fact could be seen in the set of her shoulders and the fire that seemed to reside in her eyes. For not the first time, Arya was reminded that appearances could be deceiving. Daenerys Targaryen was just as dangerous as the dragons she commanded and Arya found herself impressed. Arya felt she could come to befriend the woman if given the chance.

The Queen made her way through the city smiling at the gathered crowd waving occasionally. Her Queensguard was never far from her side. Ser Barristan was particularly observant of the Queen's location and movements.

It was an hour's walk through the city before Daenerys finally reached her destination. Arya was shocked to see yet another familiar face. There, standing next to a man she knew to be Magister Illyrio Mopatis, was Varys the Spider. _Now that is something that merits investigation later._ _They must be the reason she chose to come to Pentos instead of resupplying in Tyrosh and then landing in Dorne._ As the Queen entered the manse, her guards and advisors at her side, the crowd began to disperse. Arya and her companions made their way back to Aerion's home.

* * *

It was announced early the next morning that the Queen would spend the next three days, as the fleet restocked, from sun up to sundown receiving the people of Pentos. That is why the early morning found Aerion and Arya preparing themselves to stand before the Mother of Dragons.

Aerion donned armor for the first time in her presence. She was surprised that the black steel used for their blades was also used to craft his armor. He wore black metal gauntlets, vambraces and greaves. Each piece was lined with a white fur for comfort.

She was unsurprised to find that snake designs wrapped around the vambraces. He wore a chainmail shirt underneath a purple tunic, over the top of that he wore a leather jacket that came half way down the arm.

Apparently, the leather came from a wyvern he had encountered in his travels to Asshai. Wyverns while incredibly rare were not the legends that dragons were; however, their skin was light and incredibly durable. Standing their dressed all in black, purple and silver Aerion was quite the sight. He had his sword strapped to his left him and a dagger on his right. He also carried what appeared to be another sword with him wrapped in a silk cloth.

Arya was surprised when he handed her a package. Inside, made of the now familiar black metal, was a pair of the same vambraces, grieves, and gauntlets, only instead of a snake motif wolves adorned the armor. A jacket was inside as well. It was a lighter shade of grey instead of his black and included a cowl at the back. Knowing she preferred to fight as light as possible to better optimize her agility, he didn't provide her with anything else.

Arya was quite touched when she saw the armor and surprised both of them when she hugged him, "Thank you, they will be put to good use."

Backing away he smiled down at her, "Think nothing of it. I wanted you to have the best protection you could. Besides I know Nela would hurt me if I let anything happen to you."

She laughed out loud at the mental image of a six year old beating on the young man, "I'm quite sure she would be just as likely to hurt me if I let anything happen to you." Aerion chuckled as he left the room, giving her privacy to get changed.

An hour later the pair stood in a queue waiting to stand before the Queen. As they had expected the sell-swords had all been directed straight to Daario Naharis, which drastically reduced the number of people waiting to see the Queen.

A few were foolish men seeking the Queen's hand. Anybody with sense knew she had refused all suitors since her first husband died. _It will take more than a bit of wealth and gifts to win Daenerys's favor._ Most were Magisters or other wealthy men hoping to garner some favor from the woman who, should she succeed, would be more powerful than any living person by the end of her campaign. _They fear she may take the Free Cities after she has finished with the Seven Kingdoms._

Daenerys received people in the courtyard of Illyrio's extremely large manse. Soldiers kept spectators a good fifty feet from the makeshift, though still stately, dais on which she sat. Ser Barristan stood to her left on high alert should there be any sort of threat. Tyrion Lannister was seated to her right, looking more than a little bored of the proceedings. And finally, there was Varys beside him. The rest of her Queensguard stood two to each side, relaxed but ready. However, if anybody found the guards to be an unconvincing deterrent from trying something stupid, Drogon's resting form sat mere feet behind her most certainly would do the trick.

The Magisters gave Daenerys all manner of extravagant gifts: furniture, silk gowns, paintings, metal work of silver and gold, rare and unique books. Each gift she accepted with a smile and her thanks but Arya could tell she tired of pandering to the affluent men who so desired her attention. The only person who surprised Arya was Cassim, the sell-sword they had traveled with from the port village, but he wasn't there to see the Queen.

He kneeled in supplication to Daenerys before turning to her court scribe and translator, Missandei. When she recognized him all sense of decorum left her as she rushed toward him hugging him fiercely, apparently this was the sister Cassim had mentioned that was freed when Daenerys first took Astapor. The Queen merely allowed them to have their moment clearly happy that Missandei was mistaken in her belief that she had no family left in the world. After about a minute Cassim released his sister, bowed to the Queen, and departed to return to the army camp. Daenerys would ensure they had a chance for a longer reunion later.

An hour more passed before Aerion and Arya were finally at the front of the line. Arya, turning to Aerion, asked, "Which of us will go first then?"

"Why, the lady of course." There was a time when she would have protested the very idea of being called a lady but now when she was further from the prototypical lady than ever, it didn't bother her at all. She simply nodded and walked toward the Queen's dais stopping twenty feet away as they had been instructed.

Tyrion, who had seemed incredibly bored by the entire process, sat up straighter and eyed her critically. Ser Barristan, who constantly scanned the crowd for any possible danger, locked his gaze on her. He paled slightly as though he had seen a ghost. Varys' reaction was the most unusual. She was quite positive that the look of utter bewilderment had never graced his face, not even when Joffrey had unexpectedly decided to have her father's head cut. Unaware of the others' reactions, Missandei continued with business as usual, "Please state you name and business with Queen Daenerys."

Looking only at the woman who could decide to kill her for her father's role in the fall of the Targaryen dynasty, Arya spoke in the common tongue of Westeros, never wavering despite her nerves, "I am Arya Stark, daughter of Catelyn Tully and Eddard Stark, former Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and Hand to King Robert I Baratheon, may the gods give them rest. As to my business, I wish to pledge my service to your Grace's cause. "

Daenerys's eyes widened and eyebrows rose. She turned to her advisors, clearly wishing to know their opinions on the validity of Arya's claim. Tyrion decided to answer the unspoken question, "She most certainly looks the part and she always did have more of the North in her than any of her siblings, besides maybe Jon Snow." He leaned forward and looked her up and down with interest, "Though I must say everybody was convinced she had died when she disappeared after her father's execution."

Ser Barristan smiled slightly at her, and then turned to address his Queen, "That is Eddard Stark's daughter, I would bet my life on it. She looks much like her Aunt Lyanna." He glanced at the weapon on her hip, "Also, I remember seeing her practice with her dancing instructor once; she carried the same blade with her then that she does now."

Daenerys spoke up then, wanting to hear what the Spider had to say, "Lord Varys have your little birds had any news of the young Lady Stark in recent years?"

Varys, finally snapping from his bewildered stare, shook his head slowly, "No she has been lost to me and my informants for five years now but, I must say from look alone, that is definitely Arya Stark."

Daenerys then returned her attention to Arya, skeptically she asked, "Why would the daughter of a man who helped end my family's dynasty wish to help me? Would it not be more likely that you wish to harm me in some way?"

Arya had long since prepared her response to the obvious question, "It was never my father's desire to end the Targaryen dynasty. He only wished to see Aerys brought to justice for what he did to my grandfather, Rickard and my uncle, Brandon; he did not fight because Lyanna left with Rhaegar that was Robert's cause."

The Queen looked unconvinced so Arya continued, "He never hated your brother, he would often tell us, my siblings and I, that Rhaegar Targaryen was a good man. He hated what was done to your niece and reportedly done to your nephew." She noticed both Barristan and Tyrion nod along to her claim. He left King's Landing when the bodies were presented to Robert and he only thought it good that more dragon-spawn lay dead."

Her conviction never wavered as she explained further, "My father pleaded with Robert not to send men after you and your child but Robert would not listen. His refusal to take part in your attempted assassination was the reason he resigned as Hand."

There was nothing else she was willing to say in such open company, "So no your Grace, you have no reason to fear harm from me. As to why I would wish to help you, my father always taught me the importance of family and honor. I wish to help you reclaim what is yours because you are a just ruler. It only makes me more willing to help your cause as I will be able to see justice done upon those who destroyed my family as well."

The Queen seemed mollified by her explanation and now continued more curious than anything, "And what exactly can a girl of five and ten offer in way of service?"

"I have not been idle these past five years, I am as skilled with a blade as any man and would gladly use it to spill blood for you." She wasn't being boastful, merely stating a fact. And the confidence in her voice would convince many to the validity of her claims.

"More importantly I can offer insight that none of your councilors can," She knew there were times that knowledge could be more powerful than the sword, "Eventually you will have to enter the North when reclaiming the Seven Kingdoms but you have no one capable of instructing you in how to approach it. I'm sure Lord Tyrion has read plenty of books on the matter but the North is my home and I will always know it better."

The Queen sat silently for a long moment, pondering everything Arya had said until finally she came to a decision, "Very well Arya Stark, I accept both your body and blade into my service." The Queen nodded to herself, obviously having come to a personal decision, "You will attend supper with me here tomorrow night. I would like the story of how you were able to avoid even Varys' informants for five long years."

While Arya was slightly stunned by the offer, she didn't let it show, "Of course your Grace, I look forward to it." With that she turned to the crowd only to see Nela sitting on her father's shoulders waving at her. Everyone had come to watch the proceedings apparently. Arya waved as she made her way over. Daenerys following her gaze saw Nela as well, caught the little girl's attention, and then waved as well causing the little girl to blush in excitement.

Once Arya had entered the crowd Aerion stepped forward, Missandei repeated the same thing she had to all the other, "State your name and the business you have with Queen Daenerys."

Aerion kneeled before the Queen and placed the clothed sword in front of him, "I am Aerion Ormthair and I stand before your Grace wishing to return something that was taken from your family long ago and offering my blade to your service."

Curious, Daenerys eyed the blade in front of Aerion, "What could you possibly have to return to House Targaryen?"

"My mother was the only child of Maelys Blackfyre and his unwilling sister Daena Blackfyre." He explained to the shock of those before him, "I am the last male descendant of Aegon IV's bastard son, Daemon Blackfyre. As such I return to you your ancestral Valyrian sword, Blackfyre, the sword Aegon used in his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms." Ser Barristan reacted as one would expect from the man who killed Maelys the Monstrous. He immediately went to draw his sword but stayed his hand at Daenerys's signal.

The Queen gestured to the covered sword before him,"Please unclothe it Aerion, I wish to see my family's legendary blade," and so Aerion did, "Un-sheath it please." Aerion took the hilt in hand and drew the Valyrian blade with a practiced motion.

The sword was truly a work of art, still as sharp as the day it was forged. The cross-guard resembled the outstretched wings of a dragon. The pommel was circular with a ruby inlaid in one side and an onyx in the other. "Please bring the blade to me sir." Daenerys instructed.

Holding the sword horizontally so as not to anger any of her various guards or the ever present dragon for that matter, Aerion approached the Queen and upon reaching her turned the blade so as to present her with the hilt. She accepted the blade gracefully but one could easily tell she had little experience with a blade in her hand.

She examined both the sword and Aerion carefully, "It is a truly magnificent weapon, I thank you sir for returning it to my family," with that she sheathed the weapon. Looking at Aerion she commented idly, "It's funny you know, our eyes are nearly the same. I haven't seen a pair of purple eyes since my foolish brother died six years ago."

She shook herself from her musings, "But I digress, I believe you said you wished to pledge your sword to my cause, do you wish to be a member of my Queensguard?"

"Do the Queensguard take similar vows to that of the Kingsguard?" Aerion questioned, though it was obvious from his tone that he already knew the answer.

Ser Barristan answered, "They do."

Aerion bowed his head, "Then I am afraid I must decline your Grace. I am my father's only son, I could not take that from him; besides which, I wish to know the love of a woman before I leave this world."

"And I cannot deny you that," Daenerys said with a slight smile, "Aerion Ormthair I accept your blade into my service. Though I will require a demonstration at some point as I have never actually seen you fight," She glanced over in Arya's direction, "Perhaps you would accompany Arya here tomorrow? You two seemed to know one another."

Aerion smiled before responding, "It would be my honor your Grace, when should we arrive?"

"Well I may as well get a demonstration of both your skills before dinner," Daenerys reasoned out loud, "so you are to arrive here tomorrow five hours past noon, as I doubt I will have many people to receive tomorrow… you should bring your family as well. I would like to meet your mother at the very least."

"Of course," Aerion bowed once more to the Queen, then turned to join his friends and family just as Arya had done. Aerion walked up to Arya and smiled, "Well looks like we both have a story to tell."

* * *

Four hours and thirty minutes past noon the next day, Aerion's entire family plus Nela and her mother traveled to the manse of Magister Illyrio. The others were offered the opportunity to come along as well but upon seeing the finery required by Rhea they promptly declined. Eroeh decided to accompany her daughter while the other parents chose to supervise the other children.

At Rhea's insistence everybody was dressed in their absolute best. She had even bought Nela and Eroeh new dresses for the occasion. Arya and Aerion were dressed exactly the same as they had been the day prior, they figured they would need the armor for whatever demonstration the Queen desired. Explanations of the previous day's revelations were postponed as they were quite sure they would only be telling the same stories to the Queen.

Ten minutes before the appointed hour they arrived. _Better to be early when dealing with royalty_. When they reached the gate they were surprised to find Lord Tyrion and Ser Barristan there to guide them. Arya quickly realized they had offered to accompany them in a desire to speak to Aerion and her, though they didn't seem to know how to break the silence that reigned. _Surprising, I didn't think Tyrion Lannister was ever unwilling to broach unpleasant subjects. _

Taking pity on them Arya spoke up, "So Lord Tyrion, last I saw you, you had no scar upon your face. How did it happen?"

Tyrion smirked, "I received the scar at the Battle of the Blackwater when I attempted leading a sortie against Stannis's men." He ran a finger along the memento left to him by the battle, "Outside the gates I was attacked by Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard, he attempted to kill me on I believe Cersei's orders. He slashed me across the face and as he went in for the kill I was saved by my squire Pod."

"I heard rumor your plan saved the capital that day, had you not been there Stannis would have taken the city before your father could arrive." She turned curious eyes on the half-man, "You never had any love of Joffrey, why help save him?"

Tyrion nodded at her claim, "Ah you see I was serving as Hand of to the King at the time, and while I hated the vile little monster," he spat out at the memory of his nephew, "I knew it would be my head mounted on the pike next to his should we lose, besides I had as much love for Stannis and his Red God as I did for Joffrey."

Arya chuckled lightly, "Well I suppose I cannot blame you for worrying about your own head, it is most certainly worth far more than Joffrey's ever was."

"Of that we are in firm agreement," Tyrion turned toward her then, a sad smile on his disfigured face, "I must say Arya, I am sorry for what happened to your family. Few men were as noble as Ned Stark, he never grasped for power he merely did all he could for a man he considered a brother and he died because of it. Your mother," the smirk returned then, " well she tried to have me killed, but I can't exactly blame her; she was far from the first person and there have been more than a few since. My sister the most frequent. Catelyn was a good woman willing to do anything for her family. What was done to her and your brother Robb… well let's just say I hope that my father and his conspirators burn in the deepest pits of the Seven Hells."

"Thank you Lord Tyrion but what happened to my family was far from your doing… though you must excuse me if I wish you had failed at the Blackwater, much would be different if you had," Arya sighed, "but then wishing something to be different does not make it so." Her lit up with the fire of deep seated conviction, "I cannot bring my family back but I will have justice."

"I wish you the best of luck in that endeavor," he said genuinely, "You know I was your good brother for a time? Unfortunately, I have heard no word of my former wife since Joffrey's death."

"Yes I had heard that you and Sansa were forced to marry." Arya replied evenly, "I hope you were kind to her if nothing else." There was a hint of a threat in her tone.

Tyrion looked unperturbed so she continued, "I have heard no rumor of her whereabouts either. I suppose I must simply assume the worst and should she be alive, hidden away somewhere, it will be a pleasant surprise. But should any form of harm been done upon her, the culprit will find my blade buried in their back."

"I imagine after all this time, should she still be alive, she will have quite the story to tell. I hope wherever she is, that she is safe." She could tell his concern was honest and that allayed any fears regarding her sister's treatment, "While we certainly did not love each other, I did come to care for her in my own way. I like to think that we helped each other tolerate the capital and my wretched family for a time," Arya only nodded in response.

Seeing as their conversation had ended for the time being, Ser Barristan chose that moment to interject, "Lady Arya..." but he got no further.

"Please Ser Barristan," She said kindly, "I was never much of a Lady and while I understand the necessity for titles when the situation dictates it, please when in private just call me Arya."

"Very well then Arya," he began somber for a reason Arya didn't understand, "I feel I must apologize to you. I was there the day that your father was taken captive by Cersei Lannister and did nothing. Your father was an honest man and my inaction helped lead to his death. It is one of many regrets I will carry to my death."

"And it is a regret that I know my father would not want you to bare." Arya tried to convince the old knight, "While you did not help my father that day, did you raise your sword against him?"

Ser Barristan shook his head stiffly, "No, at the very least I did not do that."

"Then while I feel there is no need to apologize to begin with, you are forgiven." Arya offered what little she could to allay the man's guilt, "Had you chosen to stand with my father that day, you would be dead same as him, branded a traitor for daring to do what was right. Instead you now have the opportunity to help right the wrongs done by Lannisters, I believe my father would be happy for small blessings."

"Thank you, I will do all I can to help you find justice." Ser Barristan said, his head held just a slight bit higher.

"I know Ser Barristan." Arya told him with a smile.

With that Ser Barristan turned his attention to Aerion, "So you are the only male descendant of Maelys the Monstrous?"

"That is correct ser. Why?" Aerion questioned.

"I killed him at the Stepstones," Barristan told him grimly, "he earned his moniker well. I find it hard to believe any woman would have him."

Rhea felt the need to speak, "And no woman willingly would, he forced himself upon his sister in hopes of continuing the Blackfyre line. She praised your name to every god she could think of when she heard you had killed her brother."

Ser Barristan didn't seemed surprised by the news but he wasn't wholly appeased,"And how is it that she escaped her brother's other supporters? I imagine they would have wanted to keep her under thumb."

"If you don't mind Ser," Aerion interjected, "we would prefer to wait until the Queen is present to tell the story. It is part of the reason we are here after all."

"Of course, she should be joining us shortly," Barristan eyed his blade and armor, noting the similarity to Arya's, "tell me where did you get your armor? It appears to be very high quality."

"I made my armor and Arya's," Aerion revealed with a hint of pride, "as well as my sword."

"Truly," exclaimed Ser Barristan surprised, "I did not take you for a blacksmith."

"Nor do I claim to be." Aerion admitted, "I made the blade as my final assignment from Yaltin, former first sword of Braavos. He believed a man should know his blade as well as he knows how to use it. I happened to have a talent for the craft and decided to make my own armor as well."

They had reached the main courtyard, "Would you mind showing me your sword?" Without a word Aerion drew the blade and handed it to Ser Barristan. The old knight gave the sword practiced swings, feeling the weight of it, and checking the balance. Even such a simple act showed years of experience and skill few could hope to match despite his age. Finally, he examined the metal of the blade closely, clearly trying to discern its origin but having no luck.

"It is a beautiful weapon," Barristan said as he offered the weapon back to Aerion, "lighter than I would have expected but perfectly balanced… should you be half as good in its use as you are in its making then the Queen is lucky to have your service."

Aerion couldn't help a small smile from creeping up on the corner of his mouths at the legend's praise, "Thank you Ser Barristan, it is good to know my work is appreciated."

Barristan raised one white eyebrow, "I must ask though, what metal is it made of? I have never seen another like it."

"It is an alloy of obsidian and steel," Aerion told him, just as he had Arya, "It is lighter than common steel, and holds its edge nearly as well as Valyrian steel."

"And why the snake?" Arya perked up at this, it was a question she had been meaning to ask for quite some time.

"Snake's do not attack except for at the opportune moment, they lay in wait patient something I think any warrior, knight or common soldier should seek to emulate." Aerion ran a finger along the pommel of his blade, "Furthermore, snakes are a symbol of wisdom and knowledge, wisdom in life and battle is what separates good men from great men."

Barristan seemed to appreciate the answer, "Very good," then addressing Arya as well, "I do not know what the Queen will desire in way of demonstration but I look forward to it nonetheless." And then Ser Barristan and Lord Tyrion began a conversation of their own away from the gathered group.

The guests talked amongst themselves while they awaited Daenerys. Twenty minutes later and half past five, the Queen entered flanked by Daario Naharis and one of her Queensguard, Varys was behind them.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I had matters to discuss with Lord Varys and Magister Illyrio." She smiled at those gathered and looked to Arya and Aerion, "Now, I believe introductions are in order." Aerion, as it was his family, introduced them to the Queen.

She smiled gently at each of them and laughed heartily when Nela and Ashlyn couldn't help but burst out, "You're so pretty," in perfect unison. It was almost disconcerting how lose they had become in just two days.

Once introductions were made, Daenerys smiled and clapped once, "Excellent now that everyone knows each other I think it is time for that demonstration I wanted, stories and explanations can wait for later."

"Of course your Grace, who would you like us to fight? Or would simply like us to attack training dummies?" asked Arya.

Daenerys shook her head, "No I think you shall fight one another for a start," they were slightly taken aback though they should have expected it, "You may use edged blades, practice swords or even wood if you like, all are at your disposal."

The pair looked at one another, a competitive gleam in their eyes. Despite their penchant for practicing their craft they had never actually fought one another. _This is going to be fun, finally going to find out just how good Aerion really is. _Aerion's thoughts mirrored hers on the matter.

Both removed their leather coats, Arya drew Needle and the dagger Aerion made for her as he drew his sword. _He should really name that sword. It is far too fine a weapon not to have a name, all the best swords should have names._

What she was not expecting was for Aerion to walk over to a rack of swords and pick up another one, swinging it with the same skill in the left hand as he would in the right. In position Arya called to him, "I was not aware you were ambidextrous."

"I am but, I tend to prefer using only one blade." He smiled, "However, fighting somebody who I know to be as quick as you, the extra blade is almost a necessity."

Arya dropped down into a ready position, a wolfish grin upon her face, "First blood then?"

"Agreed," in position now the smile had left his face to be replaced by determination.

With that the onslaught began. The clang of steel on steel rang throughout the courtyard. Arya understood very quickly that the only other time she had seen Aerion fight he had been holding back immensely. Luckily for her so had she.

He was fast, faster than a man his size had any right to be and strong, stronger than she even expected. Fortunately neither was aiming to permanently hurt the other. Slashes and jabs were deflected with fluidity by both participants. To the gathered spectators, it appeared almost as if they were dancing. The problem, Arya realized, was that while she was extremely skilled with a sword, her true expertise came in the subtle knife. Aerion was the better swordsman and now she knew it. She highly doubted there were very many men who could match him. That being said, she was not going to make it easy on him. She attacked with a fury: slashing, stabbing, thrusting and then slashing again.

After ten minutes of intense sparring Aerion changed his tactics, gone was the fluidity of the water dance they had both been using, in its place was the ferocity she knew to be the Westerosi style. She knew that he would eventually overwhelm her with shear strength … she only hoped he would leave her an opening before that time came.

Another ten minutes and Arya finally found an opening. Aerion thrust with the sword in his left hand seemingly leaving his left flank open to her knife hand. She went to strike but the thrust was a feint by Aerion. Bringing the blade in his right hand down hard in a slash he dislodged the dagger in her hand. He then lashed out with his left leg, catching her off guard and knocking her to her knees. It was then she felt it… cold steel cut the back of her hand. She looked up, amethyst purple locking onto metallic grey, and she realized the incredible excitement the whole thing had caused in her and from the look in his eyes, she could tell he felt it too.

For the first time in years Arya actually blushed, looking away from those damnable eyes. He offered a hand and helped her back to her feet. _I've always known he was attractive, but that was absolutely exhilarating. _It was with that thought she realized the assembled spectators were politely applauding as they approached the pair.

Daenerys addressed them, "Well I am no expert on matters of sword play but for me that was truly impressive. Ser Barristan, what say you?"

Barristan eyed them both appreciatively, "I would say that Aerion is the single most skilled swordsman I have met since Ser Jaime Lannister, and whatever else the Kingslayer may be, he was truly gifted with a blade. Arya is no less talented but hampered by her size. She makes up for it with speed and could easily best most men in a fight, members of your army included your Grace."

Daenerys smiled, "I thought as much, thank you," turning now to Daario, "and your opinion?"

The blue haired man smiled widely, "They are incredibly skilled. You should count yourself lucky they decided to fight for you."

"Yes I most definitely should" She said before turning to the pair with a bit of mischief in her eyes, "I have a proposition for you two."

Aerion and Arya glanced at one another apprehensively as she continued, "You may or may not be aware that Daario has served as my champion in matters of single combat since I took the city of Meereen; however, with the number of sell-swords now at my command I will need him as one of my generals instead. Seeing as neither of you will be serving in my Queensguard, I would like to offer the role of champion to both of you… jointly."

The group chuckled at the gob smacked expressions on their faces. They turned to each other, coming to a silent agreement before Arya spoke, "We would be honored your Grace, we pledged our blades and they will serve you in whatever way possible."

"Excellent, should there be no need for single combat you will serve in the army as normal, just as the members of my Queensguard. Now the two of you appear to need bathes, Missandei will escort you. Fresh clothes will be laid out for you when you are done. Servants will then bring you to dinner."

Missandei walked up to them then, "If you would follow me please," and so they did. A short walk later she directed them to a room each just across from one another. Upon entering the room, Arya took no time to admire the extravagance of Illyrio's home, what she did admire was the steaming tub of water that beckoned her sweaty body. Quickly divesting herself of her clothing,

**LIME CONTENT. SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WISH TO SKIP**

Arya gently lowered herself in to the warm water, sighing at its relaxing touch. It was only then she noticed the obvious signs of her arousal. Her nipples were hard, harder than they had ever been and felt at her lower lips it was obvious to her that the moisture there was not just from the water.

Arya had never had time for personal pleasure, she was a weapon trained to kill as effectively as any poison but in that moment she felt a need for release that she had never experienced before.

Slowly she slid her hand down her body passing over her firm breasts and taut stomach before coming to her trimmed pubic hair and cupping her mound. She rubbed two fingers along her slit enjoying the wonderful friction before slowly slipping just one finger into her tight channel.

She gasped at the sensation as she slowly penetrated herself until she had buried her finger up to the second knuckle. She pushed the finger back and forth slowly, reveling in the tight grip of her grasping womanhood. Her finger continued to delve deeper until she had sheathed the entirety of her index finger.

She wanted to feel more of the euphoric sensation so brought her middle finger to join her index. s she did so her thumb brushed against her clit causing her to yelp in surprise and release a lustful moan. She ran her thumb across the tiny nub again and bit her lip as she felt a thrill run through the nerves of her body.

She increased the speed of her fingers, as they stretched her tunnel to cause intense pleasure; all while she continued rubbing her nub in small circles. Tiny whimpers of pleasure escaped her mouth as the water rippled with her motions.

Slowly she began to writhe as she felt something building. It started in her stomach and spread out across every nerve in her body until it exploded. In that moment, her mind went to haunting purple eyes and she suppressed her scream instead moaning from deep in her throat.

**LIME CONTENT OVER. KEEP READING FROM HERE**

After a minute of collecting herself from her first self-induced orgasm, her eyes opened an she began the task of actually cleaning her body from her earlier fight.

Five minutes later she stepped from the bathroom only to see a beautiful silver dress hanging on a hook on the door. While Arya was no fan of dresses she understood the necessity of them in situations like this. She pulled on her undergarments then donned the dress.

It was a sleeveless, dark blue dress that clung to her body, accentuating her womanly curves while maintaining all sense of propriety, though it was certainly more revealing (and flattering) then her usual pants and tunics. Arya couldn't help but be a little rebellious and affixed her grieves and vambraces to her body. Fully dressed she exited the door but did not find a servant. Instead she was met by Varys.

"Lady Stark," his usual sickeningly sweet tone present, "I must say it was a shock to see you alive and well. It has been believed for years you died after escaping the Lannisters."

"Yes I'm sure you are quite surprised," Arya resisted the urge to sneer, "it is not every day you find somebody your little birds failed at keeping an eye on. I imagine the Lannister were quite unhappy with yours and Littlefinger's inability to find me."

"Yes quite," He replied, not the least bit disturbed by the implied dig, "though I must ask how did you hide so effectively for so long?"

"I assume you will be joining us for dinner?" Arya ignored his question.

Varys seemed to realize that she was not in the mood to answer his questions, "No, the Magister and I shall eat elsewhere."

"Very well you shall have to hear it from somebody else then," She had no interest in telling the story more than once, particularly not for the former Master of Whispers, "I very much doubt you will have trouble finding someone to tell you the story." She looked him squarely in the, "I have an important question of my own Lord Varys."

"I assume this has something to do with your father?" He took a step to get further away from her.

"Indeed, what could you possibly have said to my father to convince him to plead he committed treason when you and I are both very much aware he did **no** such thing?" a bit of heat entered her voice by the end of her question.

"Ah, yes that was a terrible business," Arya was surprised to see genuine regret on the man's face, "Your father was a good and honorable man. In most situations he would have held to his convictions till his dying day."

He shook his head in self-deprecation, "I convinced him that it was in yours, Sansa's and the realm's best interest should he confess his supposed treason. You see Sansa had pleaded for your father's life. He was to be allowed to live his remaining days at the Wall. Cersei even agreed with the sentence knowing it would avoid war with the North," here his mood darkened, "but then that ill-born imbecile Joffrey went and had him executed, depriving the realm of peace and the Wall of a much needed commander."

They had arrived outside the main hall but stopped to continue their conversation, "No he robbed a family of their father when his only crime was speaking the truth," spat Arya.

Varys clearly didn't see things as she did, "True, my Lady but the realm comes first."

"Tell me Lord Varys, how have you come to serve Daenerys?" Arya almost demanded, "I remember you in the capital, always having a whispered word for whoever requested your services. You were always so complicit in the various wrongs that occurred there, was it all just another play expertly put on by the former mummer?"

Varys smiled at her, "I serve Daenerys because the Targaryen's are the best hope for a peaceful Seven Kingdoms. As to the matter of my 'play', I would be of little use to anyone with my head on a pike." Arya knew it was only a matter of self-preservation that motivated him, "My original plans had nothing to do with seating Daenerys on the Iron Throne, but Viserys proved to be a fool and she returned legends to the world. The decision was easy."

"I recall you encouraging Robert in his desire to have her and her brother assassinated." She pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"Yes well, I knew which parts needed to be played and when to play them." Varys replied unconcernedly.

"In other words, she wasn't the only avenue to your ultimate goal." Arya pointed out knowingly. "You had Aegon hidden away should your plans with Daenerys and Viserys fail. I wonder though what will happen now that Aegon and Daenerys will be rivals for the throne? Is he even a true Targaryen or just a mummer's dragon?"

"Only time will tell my Lady. It will be interesting to say the least." With that he opened the door for her and she entered the room as he walked away.

Everybody who had been present for the demonstration was seated at the table. Even Ser Barristan sat at the table, though he seemed less than comfortable without his armor on. Daenerys, who had been quietly chatting with Aerion's sister Rhona, noticed her and smiled.

"You look lovely in that," drawing everyone's attention to her, "now that you're here we can begin."

Aerion's gaze seemed to linger longer than anyone else's as she took her seat, and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She caught his eye before they both looked away. She noted with pride the very slight flush to his cheeks. _It's good to know I'm affecting him the same way he has started to affect me._

Dinner was a delicious but not overly extravagant affair. A clam soup was served to start. It was obvious the clams had been taken from the sea that very day. The main course was individual game hens served with roasted vegetables and potatoes. The meat was so tender it seemed to melt in her mouth. She was able to figure out that dessert was lemon cakes before they even reached the table, Nela's squeal of delight did that much.

Conversation was kept light throughout. The Queen took time to speak with each of her guests, even Ashlyn and Nela, who both seemed overjoyed at the attention. Finally after the hour long meal had concluded the more serious topics were broached. Daenerys turned to Arya, "So tell me how is it that you came from the Red Keep of King's Landing all the way to pledging your sword to me here in Pentos?"

And so she did, the assembled group sat enthralled as she told her story. She told of her escape from the Red Keep with the help of Syrio Forel, watching her father's execution by Ilyn Payne with his own sword, Yoren, the wandering crow, who cut her hair and helped her escape the capital. She told of her companions, Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie, how Lommy was murdered by Lannister men hunting Gendry and how she essentially saved Gendry's life. She told of her time at Harrenhal and Jaqen offering three lives for the three she had saved, how he gave her an iron coin more valuable than any made of gold. She told of her time with the Brotherhood, how they planned to ransom her to her brother. She told of her time with the Hound, how he saved her life even if only so he could still gain some coin. She told of the massacre at the Twins as her family was betrayed. Then she told of finding a ship bound for Braavos and giving the captain the iron coin and being directed to the House of Black and White.

Her story elicited varying reactions. For Nela and Ashlyn they merely began to cry, the former most of all, for the terrible things that had happened to her. Their mothers' did their utmost to comfort them. Tyrion upon hearing she had been in the House of Black and White had a sudden realization and eyed her appraisingly. Rhea, Rhona, Daessa, and Eroeh seemed to offer sympathy if not outright pity. Their husbands as well as Daario took the whole thing in stride finding it to be an excellent tale. Daenerys, Aerion, and Barristan all had similar reactions. She was pleased when she looked at them as she didn't find pity or sympathy just understanding. These three understood that the past was just that and there was no reason to cry as it could not be changed. They were kindred spirits if nothing else.

Taking a large breath of air she continued, "At the House of Black and White I found sanctuary but more importantly, I began training to become a Faceless man." The reactions were immediate and varied nearly as much as the reactions to the rest of her story. Daenerys's eyes narrowed but she showed no other outward reaction. The women present gaped at her as though she had grown another head. Ser Barristan and Daario along with the other Queensguard by the doors grabbed at the hilts of their blades. Tyrion chuckled. Aerion actually looked slightly smug._ Huh that's a new look for him._

Voice slightly less welcoming then before Daenerys asked, "You are an assassin?"

"Was an assassin your Grace," Arya made the important distinction, "I left the service of the House to pursue justice for my family and to help you bring peace to my home."

Ser Barristan interjected, "And how do we know you aren't just biding your time waiting for the opportune moment to strike?"

"Tell me Ser Barristan if I wished the Queen harm, why would I freely offer the information of my former profession?" This mollified the old knight rather quickly. "Furthermore why would I wear my own face? It would make no sense when it would be far simpler to take the guise of a servant and strike when she is completely unawares."

Daario seemed irritated by that comment, "You seem to have given it a fair bit of thought!"

"Actually I have given it absolutely no thought," Arya replied calmly, "I was simply extremely good at what I did."

Daenerys ceased Daario's squabbling with a look and then returned her attentions to Arya, "I believe you," Arya let out a breath she did not know she was holding in, "should you have wished me harm I have no doubt I would already be dead. It should be invaluable having someone of your skill on hand should someone be hired to make that sort of attempt… and I suppose this explains your talent with a sword a bit better than a few months of instruction from a former First Sword of Braavos."

Arya nodded glad she would not be getting beheaded. Daenerys then fixed her gaze on Aerion. Apparently his lack of reaction had not gone unnoticed, "I take it you were aware of this?"

Aerion nodded, "Yes I came to suspect as much after I heard about a bit of practicing she did at our home after I gifted her the dagger she used earlier. Between that and my own experience with her skills when we were attacked by bandits on the road," he looked to Arya briefly, "I realized that she was likely far more than she seemed. My travels around the Free Cities allowed me to deduce that she had learned from the Faceless men. She is not the first I've met."

"You did not think it pertinent to divulge this information?" A hint of irritation made its way into her voice.

Aerion knew there was no reason to try and lie, "No your Grace, it was not my secret to tell. Once I received her guarantee that she meant you no harm I had no reason to betray her trust."

"And what's to say she wasn't lying?" Daenerys leaned back into her seat as she asked the question.

"Nothing," He admitted, "but I had already gotten to know her a good deal by that point, though I know now there was much more to her. In the end, it came down to the fact that, after our experiences to that point, I trusted her and she has done nothing but continue to build that trust since. I would not do anything to damage what trust she had in me when I had no reason to think her false."

The Queen's face softened and she actually smirked, "It is good to know that my new champions will both be capable of keeping secrets when necessary," turning back to Arya, "Well it seems I was even luckier than I imagined when you decided to side with me. I imagine you have many stories from your time serving as a Faceless man?"

"Yes your Grace."

"I wish to hear them someday, at least the more exciting ones, for now though," she turned to Aerion and Rhea, "I would like to hear your stories."

Rhea spoke, "Well I suppose I should start by saying that I am the daughter of Maelys the Monstrous and Daena Blackfyre, his younger sister. As no one else would have the deformed bastard, he raped my mother multiple times before Ser Barristan killed him." There was no mistaking how she felt about her biological father.

"I was conceived just before he left in his ill-conceived attempt to take the throne. Once she found out she was pregnant she stole every heirloom they still had including the Blackfyre sword and fled the remnants of the Golden Company and came here to Pentos. She sold every heirloom save Blackfyre." Everyone, even her family, was hanging on her words.

"Fortunately, she was an extremely intelligent woman and still had her beauty at only twenty and five so she did not have to simply rely on what she made from selling those heirlooms," There was clear affection in Rhea's voice as she spoke of her beloved mother, "She assumed a new name calling herself Aoife and became advisor to a Magister named Orthen." She was well respected and helped Orthen grow in influence.

Rhea smiled sadly as she continued, "When I was five he offered to marry her but she refused. She refused ever suitor who offered their hand. When I was twenty she told me that despite still having her beauty she felt tainted and refused to take that taint into any kind of marriage. I asked her if she regretted having me and she only smiled at me with tears in her eyes. She told me she regretted the experience but that she loved me more than anything else in her life. She died three years ago of old age."

"She sounds like a marvelous woman. I wish I had the opportunity to meet her," said Daenerys earnestly.

Ser Barristan said, "I am pleased I was able to do her a small kindness by killing that monster, even if I didn't know it at the time."

"I was not having you on earlier Ser Barristan," Rhea told him with a slight smirk, "She really did praise your name to every god she could think of."

The Queen smiled and turned to Aerion, "So what of you then?" So Aerion told the Queen of his time as young boy traveling with a group of musicians. She was surprised that such a young boy was allowed to travel with his parents' consent. Rhea explained that the group was highly acclaimed and as such offered a great deal of protection for their performers, not to mention that the other musician's adored him and would do anything to keep him safe. "Also more often than not either Marik or I would travel with one of the girls to see him play."

"Ah how lovely," Daenerys said with a smile, "but how did a young musician become such a skilled swordsman?"

Aerion looked to his mother briefly before explaining, "That story starts when my mother sat me down and told me the history of her family. After hearing what the Blackfyre family had done to the Seven Kingdoms I decided that I would do something to make amends for their wrongdoing."

Surprisingly out of character for Arya she burst out, "That's why your mother was so concerned about your motivations!"

Startled Aerion responded, "Well yes, but how exactly do you know about that?"

Arya had the good grace to at least look sheepish, "I may have been in the closet, playing hide-and-seek with the kids when you had that conversation."

Aerion chuckled while shaking his head in mild exasperation before returning to his explanation, "Right well, with the rather large amount of money I had made playing music I hired a teacher and trained from the time I was ten till the time I was fifteen."

He took a sip of wine from his goblet before continuing, "After I had officially been deemed finished by Yaltin I chose to travel Essos as training means nothing without experience. For the past three years I have traveled as far as Asshai fighting for the common people wherever I found the opportunity I refused to simply sell my sword as it would cheapen the work I had done."

"In time I realized that while my initial reason for taking up the blade, while noble, was not the right reason to fight." A small bit of frustration entered his voice, "Everywhere I went I saw the powerful exploit the weak for their own gain and nothing more. They thought nothing of how to better others. Do not mistake my meaning; I am all for the improvement of any person's life but to do so at the expense of thousands is unacceptable."

"Of course everywhere I heard tale of the Dragon Queen of Slaver's Bay," He smiled at Daenerys who inclined her head, "a woman who freed slaves and destroyed any of their old masters who attempted to subjugate them once more. It was amazing to hear of someone who used what power they had to support the people they ruled and provide them with opportunities instead of taking them away."

"I was not always so prone to destroy those who threatened the peace," Daenerys said with a small frown, "at first I thought to appease the former slavers. In return for my kindness they plotted my death behind my back. When I found out I was enraged, I killed dozens until the others finally capitulated. I seized every asset of those who plotted against me and reinvested it into the people who I fought so hard to see free."

"So I heard your Grace. I must say I approve." He knew it didn't really matter butt could see that the decision still bother her on some level, "In order to break thousands of years of established culture a statement must be made. Your statement was made in blood."

"Yes when I heard the Yunkai'i had re-enslaved all those who remained in the city I brought my army down upon them and had them strung up in the streets." Daenerys said stonily for those who didn't know, "When I heard of the vicious acts of Cleon the Butcher in Astapor, I sent the Unsullied to bring me his head."

"Yes but that was necessary violence," Arya pointed out, "And when it was finally done you assigned your own people to oversee the conquered lands and have seen three years of peace as a result."

"Yes but fear was the price of that peace." Daenerys said quietly.

"Fear from some maybe but you are still loved as well." Tyrion pointed out, speaking up for the first time in quite a while.

Daenerys nodded at her advisor with a faint smile, "True… though we have gotten off topic."

Aerion realized it was directed at him so continued his story, " I heard of your travels to Asshai two years ago. That is the reason I traveled there, I intended to pledge my sword to you then but unfortunately you left two weeks prior to my arrival. I contemplated traveling to Slaver's Bay but decided against it, instead I continued doing as I had until I heard that you were sailing to Westeros."

She smiled at him and Arya in turn, "Well I am pleased you were eventually able to find me. You and Arya were entirely unexpected, I thought I would be dealing only with simpering Magisters trying to gain my favor, which I did, but I also had the pleasure of gaining two interesting and talented new members of not only my army but someday my court." Aerion and Arya smiled in return.

"Well it is true what they say, time really does fly when you're having fun." Everybody was shocked to realize over five hours had passed since dinner had started. "I would like to thank you all for coming, each of you was fantastic company." With that the guests stood and began to leave the Magister's manse.

Arya was surprised when she realized Tyrion was still sober apparently serving the Queen had fixed his well-known drinking problem. _Even more surprising was his lack of witty reply's, he's most certainly quitter than I remember._ Arya felt it necessary to say goodbye to her fellow Westerosi. "Ser Barristan, Lord Tyrion I enjoyed our conversations. It was nice to see familiar faces."

Tyrion smiled, "Yes well you are certainly interesting company Arya, and an amazing young woman in my opinion."

Barristan nodded his agreement, "Yes I never would have guessed half of what has happened to you but it has clearly turned you into a strong woman."

"Thank you both, I'm sure we will be seeing much of each other from now on." With that Arya went to bid the Queen farewell. Only to be met with the sight of Nela and Ashlyn hugging her legs and her patting their heads. _A Queen of the people with a will of steel, and people wonder why she inspires such loyalty._ The two little girls let go of Daenerys, smiling from ear to ear and returned to their mothers who both look rather amused.

The Queen turned to Arya and Aerion, "This was lovely. It was nice to learn what motivated you two and how you got here. It certainly put any doubts I may have had to bed." She hugged them both then, "Should you wish to you may return here tomorrow as I would enjoy your company. Regardless, at dawn two days from now we shall meet at my warship. That day we sail for the Seven Kingdoms and war."

With that the group returned home, Arya and Aerion walked side by side able to talk for the first time since their earlier demonstration.

"We should do that again sometime." Aerion said unexpectedly.

"I'm sure we will have many opportunities to speak with the Queen before the Seven Kingdoms are conquered." Arya replied with a slight smirk.

"That's not what I meant and you very well know it." Aerion respond with a roll of his eyes, "We should spar again sometime. I haven't fought like that since I was training and then it was because I lacked experience not because my opponent was so good."

Arya showed no outward sign of reaction but inside she was ecstatic, "Yes well I do believe I would very much enjoy the opportunity to do that again. I don't like losing."

He smiled at her then and she couldn't help the small shiver that shot up her spine, "I thought not."

* * *

AN: Well there it is, I hope you liked it.

I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. There could have been more development of Aerion's father and sisters but I felt his mother was far more important to the overall story considering she is the tie to the Blackfyres

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If you choose to flame that's your prerogative but I'm likely to just ignore it.

Please Read and Review. If you do choose to leave a review let me know if you would like this to be multiple POV or just Arya's

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks anybody who reviewed I figured I would respond to some of them here

**lolitathegoddessorca860**: Glad you liked it. You were my first ever reviewer so you're awesome, thank you.

**SemiraEris**: I am glad you enjoyed it and appreciate your opinion on the question I posed last chapter. I wanted to develop an AU that had similar qualities to cannon with minor differences that made big impact. I agree Nela is cute. I'll let you see how I handled that in this chapter. You get both Aerion and Arya POV in this chapter.

**naleight**: I only took two years of French in high school so I understood very little of what you wrote but you took the time to review so I took the time to make sure I could respond. Thank you for letting me know what you think. I'm glad you liked Aerion and you get a little bit more insight into how he became the way he is in this chapter. I want Aerion and Arya to be a team of sorts, not have one be reliant on the other and I'm glad that's the way it came across.

**Darksnider05**: I would gladly read a story of that nature too. That being said, Arya's main goal in returning to the Seven Kingdoms is to finish her list. As far as she knows Stannis already retook the North and returned lordship of Winterfell to Rickon and the Starks. Aerion isn't going to be helping her retake the North nor is he going to help her complete her list, at least not intentionally. Instead I want Aerion to be the sort of man who she wants to be with not the sort that she needs to complete her goals.

**Adamaris Black**: Thank you for saying it is well-written. I do my best to edit as I write and then do a read through to find any mistakes but I know there are still going to be things I miss. Arya is the person I am most concerned with getting a proper portrayal of, I hope I manage to continue doing so in this chapter. Arya will be the most common POV by far but I want to get Aerion's perspective on things and it is easier to tell certain aspects of his past from his point of view. I will never write a chapter shorter than 10,000 words so no worries there.

**Khrystaline**: Glad you loved it, Arya is my favorite character is well. I'm not a fan of Arya/Gendry pairings either which is part of the reason I decided to write this. Hope this continues to be interesting for you.

To the guest who said it was the best Arya/OC they've ever read, I'm pleased you think so.

To the guest who said it was an amazing start and update soon, I hope this as just as amazing a continuation and hope five days would be considered soon.

To the guest who believes Aerion to be a Gary Stu. Thank you for the criticism; I can understand where your opinion came from. Perhaps it is just me but I have friends who on the surface seem nothing but perfect seemingly good in all of their endeavors whether they be academic or sports or whatever else it happens to be but once you get past the surface you find their flaws. I think one chapter may be too soon to judge a character in that matter but I can't blame you for it, based on what you were told of him it was reasonable.

**NOTE:** I made one change to the first chapter. Arya has no longer killed 322 men in five years. That seemed a bit absurd when I reread it so it has been reduced nearly in half.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Warning:** Arya describes one of her assassination assignments in this chapter; the one in which she learned the depths of depravity to which man could fall to. There is nothing explicit in the description but I was uncomfortable writing about it so I thought I should let everybody know.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is in intended and no profit is being made from this story

* * *

Arya awoke to stare at the white ceiling of her borrowed room. She had just finished hunting… well Nymeria had just finished hunting. _Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference. _

A hundred wolves now made up Nymeria's pack; strong wolves that hunted and played together, that killed and fought together, working tirelessly for the pack's betterment. _I have that now too. _It was an intensely powerful thought for her. _Years now I have been a lone wolf after what was done to my family, but now I walk with an army who will fight and kill with me._ She hadn't known that feeling in so long.

The Faceless Men, while giving her purpose and skills she valued now more than ever, lacked any sense of family. _I was a weapon controlled by hands in the shadows, who meant as little to my purpose as the person I was used to kill. _It felt good to have purpose again, she relished the opportunity that waited across the Narrow Sea. _Another day and I will finally be on my way back to the Seven Kingdom. _A wide smile broke across her face at the thought. In the past five years the thought of actually returning to her home had become little more than a dream, a whisper in the back of her mind, that spoke of things she had tried to forget but never could.

Leaping from her bed, Arya began her day with far more enthusiasm than she had in many years. She bathed quickly and dressed making her way down to the dining hall. It didn't occur to her until she reached her destination that she was up early even for her. It was only just dawn and looking out a window she could see the sun cresting along the horizon.

Suddenly Daenerys's dragons swept across the beautiful scene probably going for an early morning hunt in the country. _It's hard to consider a scenario in which we fail with those three creatures on our side. _

Of course the Seven Kingdoms were far different than the time of Aegon's Conquest. _More importantly the men and women commanding our adversaries are unlikely to bend the knee like Torrhen Stark. They will fight and both sides will suffer for it. _Arya was curious to find out exactly what Daenerys's plans were for her invasion, clearly landing so far south she intended to make contact with her supposed nephew but beyond that Arya could only guess. A light coughing pulled Arya from her musings and she turned to see Rhea standing there.

"Arya you are up early, even for you," Rhea pointed out with a smile before gesturing for her to follow , "come breakfast shall be ready shortly and while you and I have talked we have yet to do so just the two of us." Arya nodded and followed her to the table.

One of the two cook's employed at their home brought the pair tea. Each poured a cup in silence and took a drink before Rhea spoke once again, "I take it you are quite excited about leaving tomorrow. You have been extremely exact in your early morning practices and to see you break it was quite surprising to say the least."

"Yes well, I didn't know what to expect when I came here," Arya started to explain with a faint smile, "Daenerys was as likely to have me fed to her dragons for some perceived slight against her family name than to accept my help." The thought, even if ill-conceived was still quite frightening, "I am ecstatic that things turned out the way they have, and to know that in under a month I will be closer to my home than I have been in five years is… well I really don't have words for it."

"I would say I understand but I don't." Rhea started with a sympathetic look, "Pentos has been my home my whole life so while I have come home from far off lands I have nothing near your experience.

"Listening to your story last night," Rhea shook her head as she thought on everything that was told, "it was hard to reconcile the lovely young lady I have come to know over the past two weeks with the girl who watched helplessly as her family was torn apart to the point where she sought refuge with assassins, though it did a much better job of experiencing your skills than a few months training from a First Sword of Braavos."

"The fewer people who have those experiences the better," Arya said sagely before her expression hardened, "There are only a few people who I would wish such a life on and if I have any say they will soon be nothing more than names given to the Many-Faced God."

"And with determination like yours I have no doubt it shall be the case," Rhea responded with certainty. "I have met few people in my life with your conviction." There was obvious respect in her tone.

"Oh I don't know," Arya began lightly before taking another sip of tea, "your son certainly has the same type of determination I do. I sincerely doubt he would be half as skilled as he is otherwise."

"Of that we are agreed," Her smile faltered then, "but you do not yet understand him though I think someday you shall. That he has let you in the way he has speaks volumes of his trust in you."

"I can't help but agree," She still couldn't believe how much trust he'd been willing to show in her, "that he chose to keep my secrets astounded me."

Silence reigned for a long moment as Arya cocked her head and couldn't help but ask, "It occurs to me Aerion is more skilled than most men could ever hope to be." Rhea nodded her agreement as she continued, "He has pushed himself to be the best in everything he has taken an interest in, most men would have been happy simply having the skill to make money with music. What is it that could possibly drive him to such things?"

Rhea was silent for a long moment and Arya thought she would not answer but then, "His father would probably tell you honor, Rhona would probably tell you family, Daessa would tell you glory, his former teachers would tell you the desire to be the best. All of that is true to some extent and each of them thinks that of him because it is what he told them."

Arya couldn't help but be stunned, and slightly irritate, by Rhea's response. While she knew she was beginning to develop a genuine attraction to the young man there was something off putting about the whole thing. _No man is that perfect. I don't think the Seven Kingdoms could handle such a rarity as a perfect knight. _

Rhea hadn't finished though, "But the truth, as far as I can tell, is that what drives him comes from something more primal and far less noble though no less worthwhile," she paused for a moment, "Fear. Fear drives everything he has ever done from his successes as a child to his successes as an adult. Fear of disappointing his family when first he started playing music, fear of the perceived stain the Blackfyre line left on the world, fear of being unable to protect those he cares about, fear that his name would mean nothing in history despite his talents, fear that he could not protect others. In the end it comes down to a singular fear that whispers to him whatever he does and wherever he goes, failure."

"My father always said that a man can only be brave when he is afraid," She almost whispered, "I never knew him to be wrong about such things."

"And I agree," Rhea said hastily, "My son has done amazing things with fear as his drive if not the actual reason for his success." She frowned as she continued, "But now that he has found a cause he truly believes in that fear will only grip him tighter. That is why I wish he would not go because **I **fear what will become of him should he fail in his endeavors now more than ever."

"From what you're saying it seems almost as if he has never failed before. How is that possible for a man of eight and ten?" Arya questioned incredulously.

"Arya you are far too experienced to show such naivety." Rhea told her with teasingly, "Of course he has failed, though admittedly less than most men. Those failures bite at him tearing at his mind constantly; they can drive him to such incredible levels of distraction that he seems lost to the world. It took months to pull him from his stupor in the past and knowing his family will not be there to support him should it happen again is disconcerting."

Arya didn't know what words of comfort she could offer, so instead decided to voice her earlier thoughts, "When first you started speaking of him, his supposed drives made him sound perfect."

Rhea laughed rather uproariously at that and Arya couldn't help but join in, "I'm sorry Arya but I think you are well aware that there has never nor will there ever be a perfect man. Some men just hide their faults better than others. Aerion is a good person and a great son but he is flawed just like any other man."

_A good thing too, I doubt I could ever love a perfect man._ Arya smiled at the older woman, "I look forward to finding the cracks in his armor that is half the fun in knowing a person after all."

"And I would agree with you," Rhea stared at Arya, clearly contemplating her next words, before she spoke, "I have a request of you."

Arya lifted one eyebrow in curiosity, "Really, what would that be?"

"During your campaign to retake the Iron Throne in the name of Daenerys Targaryen there is no doubt in my mind that Aerion shall experience failure either great or small. I simply ask that you be there for him."

There was a hint of pleading in her tone that seemed entirely out place for the regal woman, "Whatever else may come of you two," there was a hint of smile on her lips at that, "he trusts you and despite his many talents, or more like because of them, he has had few friends in life that he truly trusted."

"I shall do my best Rhea," Arya stated firmly, "I can promise nothing more."

"I understand," She smiled widely, "but something tells me your best shall be enough, thank you Arya."

Silence reigned until twenty minutes later Nela came down for breakfast Aerion in tow. Nela sat down next to Arya and Aerion took up her other side. Nela began chattering away about the various things she wanted to do that day. It seemed she wanted to do as much as possible today likely in lieu of parting tomorrow. _That is going to be far more difficult than anything else about tomorrow. _Aerion turned to her, "I plan to return to the Magister's manse today, at least for a time, are you going to come along?"

"No, I think not." Arya told him with a meaningful look toward the little girl at their side, "With only one day left here I think I'll spend it with Nela and the other kids. Should I decide to visit the Queen it will be later, once the children have tired."

Aerion nodded in understanding and got up to leave. Arya was surprised that Aerion chose not to spend his day with his family, Rhea seeing her confusion answered the unasked question, "He would gladly spend the day with us but he does not like the parting even if he desires to leave. Do not worry he will spend time with us later."

By this time everyone had come to breakfast and the kids were deciding what they wanted to do with the day. Listening Idly Arya distinctly heard the words hide-and-seek. _I should be sure not to listen in on any private conversations this time._

* * *

Aerion made his way to Illyrio's home. The past month had been… interesting to say the least. The world had a way of intervening in one's plans, he was just glad that this time he enjoyed the results. Coming south from Lorath he did not expect to meet people he actually cared about.

While he loved his family much of his life had been spent friendless. He knew this was a problem of his own making, at least in part.

His time with the traveling minstrels in his early youth was incredible in many ways but served to alienate him from those his own age in others. He was the youngest by fifteen years when he was asked to join. He didn't know it at the time but his inclusion was as much a gimmick due to his age as it was about his talent. While the other performers enjoyed him and were more than willing to protect him during their travels they were never his friends.

When one spends his time practicing all hours of the day other children are extremely unlikely to relate. Some, the ones who lived harder lives than he did, the ones he met in the streets and didn't understand why they wore rags, saw him as a pampered child and given their own lives, he couldn't blame them. Others, the ones whose parents paid so generously to have the group perform in private shows, would see a boring child who thought of nothing but his craft. By the time he was eight years old, Aerion was self-aware enough to know that they were right on both accounts. At such a young age he couldn't relate to the children on the streets as he had no idea what it was like to have nothing. The others, while quite often pompous and spoilt, were right that he became lost in practicing music. It only became worse after he embarrassed himself for the first time.

He would always remember that day. They were in Myr performing for one of the rich families that paid them great sums for their services. Apparently a merchant's wife had heard tell of us and greatly desired to have us perform at one of her parties. The event began like any other. They started by playing group pieces things that would incite and draw attention whether slow or fast the volume of the multitude of instruments gathered most people's attention. An hour of this and solos became intermittently dispersed in their playing. A good solo always tends to garner more praise than a group performance. _That's because it takes courage to stand there, all eyes affixed on you, and play with everything you have. But should you make a mistake the blame lies squarely on you and you alone. _He had been working for a month on a new solo piece to perform; unfortunately, practice does not always translate to the actual act.

It began well, a single drummer accompanying him that just made his mistakes all the worse in the end. Half way through the piece came the part that had given him so much trouble when learning it. And then it happened. A single wrong note that turned into strings of mistakes until finally relenting to the inevitable he stopped, looking to all the world the embarrassed six year old that he was. He remembered the faces best of all, a sea of them with varying expressions. Some looked on with pity clearly feeling sorry for a boy's plight, in others he saw contempt as though they thought the failure was some personal affront to their sense, the ones that shocked him most were the eyes that held malicious glee at seeing another person's, even a young boy's, failure. He didn't recognize the look at the time, too consumed in his own embarrassment, but years later he saw it for what it was. _That was the first time I tasted failure._ So as children are wont to do he ran, crying for all he was worth at his utter embarrassment.

For three days he moped as though someone had killed his favorite pet, nothing his fellow musicians could do brought him out of the mood. On the third day he came to a decision. _I will never fail again. _Those five words sang in the back of his mind, a mantra, that drove him nearly mad. He threw himself into practice with a fervor that alarmed his colleagues.

For months he became lost to the world, he ate only as much as needed and from waking to resting he spent all his time ensuring he would never make the same mistake again. Apparently his condition alarmed others far more than he initially realized.

When they arrived in their next major city, Qohor, he was met with three familiar faces. The others had sent a raven to his mother telling what and happened and how he had reacted .She being incredibly concerned brought Rhona and Daessa under the guise of seeing him perform. The truth was she wanted to talk him out of his near obsession. Rhea succeeded as only a mother can with their little boys, convincing him that it was okay and that he would do better the next time. He believed her but only because he knew that he would never allow it to happen again.

He returned to a state of normalcy after that, the others stopped looking at him in concern every time they saw him and he appreciated it. It was true what Rhea had told the Queen, they really did come to see him every few months after that. The truth was that they didn't come to ensure Aerion was safe from others, they knew that he was well taken care of, but to make sure he was safe from himself. He loved his family all the more for that, but despite their best efforts that song at the back of his mind stayed, an invisible reminder. Not a single incident occurred after that, at least not in his musical career. Aerion ceased his musings as he reached his destination.

The guards allowed him entry and he made his way to the courtyard hoping to find who he came here for. Instead about halfway there he was met by Lord Tyrion. "Ah one of Daenerys's new champions, I take it you are here to see our lovely Queen then," a challenging smirk graced the half-man's face, "know this you will not be the first to attempt winning her affections,"

"So I have heard Lord Tyrion," Aerion answered unperturbed, "but I am not here to see the Queen. I was hoping to speak to Ser Barristan… well fight is more like."

"Already you plan to maim one of the Queen's most trusted advisors," Tyrion mock-chided, before stroking at his chin, "I wonder how she will feel about that?"

"I doubt very much, even being fifty years his junior, that I will maim Ser Barristan." Aerion responded seriously, "It is more likely I will learn a lesson in how exactly one truly uses the Westerosi style of fighting should he be willing. I have had little use for it in Essos," Aerion was befuddled by the man's attitude.

"Well one could have been fooled based on your demonstration yesterday." Tyrion commented with well masked respect, "I have to agree with Ser Barristan, you are quite like my brother. I just hope you are able to keep your honor, your hand, and actually protect those you are sworn too. Hopefully you are not fool enough to fuck your own sister as well," spite laced his tone for a moment.

Aerion kept from rising to the jibe for the time being, "I did not realize you held such animosity for your brother, I was to believe that it was your sister you hated?"

"I loved my brother and he was the only member of my family not to look upon me in contempt." Tyrion told him with a sad smile before frowning, the scar across his face stretching taught, "But when it came between love for me and our father's orders he chose the latter. I will never forgive him that, but he did help save my life from the executioner's block. Should I be able I will do the same for him, though I doubt Daenerys will be amenable to the idea."

"I don't know," Aerion attempted to console the shorter man, "she seemed willing to spare mine and Arya's lives and our families did great wrongs to the Targaryen family."

"Yes but you have the good fortune of being long removed from a time where the Blackfyre name posed a true threat." Tyrion pointed out, "As for Arya, she had the good fortune of Ser Barristan singing of her lord father's virtues whenever Daenerys asked of the Stark's."

Tyrion looked up, straight into Aerion's eyes, "Whether the tale of her father's motivations during the war was true or not is irrelevant. The simple fact is that Daenerys was willing to believe, from everything that she had heard of the man, that he sought only justice. Jaime will have no such excuse and while I do my best to convince her that what was done to her father was necessary, I fear that it shall be entirely in vain."

"The Queen seems reasonable at least. I would be more afraid of Arya in truth. As Hand, Daenerys has reason to listen to your council; Arya will see only another man responsible for her family's destruction when finally she comes upon Jaime Lannister." It was not a strong argument, but reasonable at least.

"Yes well I am a Hand kept from the Queen's meetings of late," Tyrion said with a hint of bitterness, "so there is little I can do in way of persuasion."

"Why have you been kept from the Queen's meetings?" Aerion asked immediately.

Tyrion took a moment to decide whether he should answer the rather impertinent question or not, "Lord Varys and Magister Illyrio have private business to discuss with her." He drawled.

"What business could the Spider and a Pentoshi nobleman have with the Queen that would be unimportant to her highest advisor?" Aerion couldn't hide the confusion from his tone.

Tyrion laughed at him and Aerion snorted in undisguised irritation, "For all of your various skills, politics clearly are not amongst them," There was no derision in his voice, in fact he almost seemed relieved, "The eunuch and his old friend are responsible for much of what has happened in the Seven Kingdoms over these past six years, though if Varys is to be believed Petyr Baelish has had nearly as big a hand in the game. Tell me where do we sail to tomorrow?"

"The Stormlands." Aerion bit out, not appreciating being patronized.

Tyrion smiled clearly enjoying his little games, "Correct and of the other claimants to the throne that puts us closest to which one?"

"The person who calls himself Aegon Targaryen," He answered evenly, "though nothing has proven he is who he claims to be."

"Again correct, now Varys and Illyrio have worked for years from the shadows to see the Targaryens in power again." Tyrion explained slowly, "Unfortunately for them, they did not anticipate Daenerys' success and now instead of having a single strong claim, they have two rival claims. Now how would they seek to remedy this situation?" His tone outright taunting Aerion now.

Aerion reigned in his ire and gave the obvious answer, "I imagine they would seek to bind them together in some way, likely marriage."

"Finally the boy understands. Yes, since our arrival here Varys and Illyrio have spent many hours trying to convince Daenerys that marrying her supposed nephew is the best course of action." Tyrion chuckled and shook his head, "What they did not anticipate was that Daenerys tires of others telling her who she ought to marry. She loved Khal Drogo and feels responsible for his death but that does not change the fact that their marriage was only a means to providing Viserys an army. In Meereen, before she crushed their rebellion, she was going to marry Hizdahr zo Loraq to appease the traditionalists in the city and try to stop rioting in the streets without bloodshed."

A cruel smile formed on Tyrion's face, "Fortunately for her, a plot was uncovered that would have seen her murdered by her husband to be, her dragons bound or killed whichever was easier, and all those who she freed were to be killed or enslaved once more. That is what turned the kindly Queen into a vicious dragon worthy of rule. Then Quentyn Martell comes speaking of an alliance with Dorne arrived, she denied him as kindly as she could… the fool found himself burned to death in his attempts to convince her he was a suitable paramour.

"Now she refuses to bow to the whims of others, she will not agree to marry Aegon before ever she even meets him. Also, she is incredibly wary of continuing a practice that saw as many mad men as it did brilliant leaders." He added the last as an afterthought.

"She would risk even more bloodshed for the sake of deciding who to marry?" Aerion didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation, but he cringed as he played those words back in his head.

"Do not let her here you say that," Tyrion warned happily, clearly enjoying Aerion's discomfort, "the Queen is far from foolish, she will willingly name Aegon her successor should she have no children of her own. Should he be willing to accept, the Dornish will not experience a real dragon's fire."

Aerion was silent for a long moment thinking over what they had discussed, until they reached a fork in the hall where Tyrion turned to walk in another direction. Aerion called to him as he walked away, "Thank you Lord Tyrion, this conversation was most enlightening."

There was a calculating look in his eye when he responded, "Yes of that we are agreed. Stick to the blade my young friend, while you may not be a fool, you have little mind for politics."

Aerion smiled, unable to argue with the assessment, "As you say my Lord, I take it I can find Ser Barristan in the yard?"

"Yes, he is as unwelcome in the Queen's current discussion as I am." With that they parted ways a single thought on Aerion's mind. _That is the Tyrion Lannister I was expecting from everything Arya had told me, sharp mind and sharper tongue._

A short walk later and Aerion found himself looking at all of the Queensguard save for one in the courtyard sparring. Ser Barristan was fighting with one of the former Dothraki bloodriders made knight. The man in question fought hard but Ser Barristan was clearly teaching more than actually attempting to beat the man. After ten minutes of watching, it became clear that Ser Barristan had seen enough and with a quick move had Aggo on his back staring at the point of the old knight's sword.

Barristan helped Aggo up and after a short conversation where he likely explained where he went wrong turned to see Aerion standing there, "I hoped you would come today. While it was impressive watching your demonstration yesterday, I would like to see how you handle someone fighting in a different style."

Aerion responded, "That was my hope Ser Barristan."

The old knight smiled, "Excellent, let us begin then." Aerion expected a little more conversation before starting but decided not to comment.

The two men took up position across from each other blades in hand. It quickly became apparent that Ser Barristan had earned his vaunted reputation; every strike was fast and precise. The fight with Arya was amazing, she had been extremely skilled and the single best Braavosi sword fighter he had ever fought. She had been quick and fluid and just watching her as she attacked him had sent his blood racing. The more he came to know her, the more amazed he was by her. _Shake it off moron, you're in the middle of fighting one of the greatest knights in generations. _

This fight with Barristan was an entirely different matter. Aerion quickly realized that despite his years of training and three years of actual experience, he was outmatched. He was forced to defend from the start, waiting patiently for any opening. _If I can hold him off long enough I may be able to win by virtue of my greater stamina. _And so that is what Aerion endeavored to do; he parried, dodged, and tried to draw on as much of Ser Barristan's strength as he possibly could.

Twenty minutes later Aerion was beginning to realize that his initial plan while good was paying off far less than he would have liked. While the older man was beginning to tire, he clearly understood how best to conserve his energy. Aerion was fortunate enough to have pushed him on the defensive for a time, raining down as many strong blows to the man's blade as he could but he never managed to strike a decisive blow.

After another ten minutes of fighting Aerion thought he had found an opportunity, should he bring enough force onto the man he would push him to his back and win the fight. Aerion gripped his sword in both hands and went to bring a strong slash down upon Ser Barristan. When Ser Barristan made to counter, he knew it was over. With speed that belied his greater age, he shifted and struck at Aerion's ribs just grazing him. The two men stared at each other for a moment as they both panted hard.

Ser Barristan broke the silence, "Yield?"

Aerion dropped his sword and nodded, "Yield"

"That was impressive. You have a great deal of talent in the style but you still have room to improve. Quite a bit of room, you missed no less than five opportunities to strike a finishing blow and when finally you found your opportunity you over reached giving me the chance to counter."

Aerion nodded disappointed in himself. _But this isn't failure this is learning, we learn to avoid future failures._ He wasn't as tired as when he fought Arya. _Probably because I was interested in that fight in more than one way._

"We will fight as often as possible until you are the very best you can possibly be in this style of fighting, I will not call you my squire as that would be insulting to your skill, but you will be my student in this.

"Very well Ser Barristan." With that he picked up his sword and sheathed the weapon. They then began discussing where he could improve and what he missed over the course of their fight. Two hours and another spar later in which Aerion lasted even longer but eventually met the same end result they were pulled from their training by the arrival of the Queen. "Aerion, Ser Barristan why does it not surprise me to find you two in the yard?"

Barristan replied, "Because your Grace is far too observant to expect anything less. Aerion and I have been working to improve his skill in the style he will soon be experiencing the most."

"Such dedication gives me all the more confidence we shall retake the Seven Kingdoms." Daenerys genuinely seemed to believe those words. The pair nodded their thanks.

But there were clearly things of more import on Ser Barristan's mind, "How went the meeting your Grace?"

Daenerys lips thinned before answering, "Slowly, it was entirely too repetitive. As many times as they wish to make their arguments they will not sway me. I have made my decision. I refuse to make promises that I may never wish to keep.

"A wise decision your Grace." Ser Barristan replied

"Wise yes but not necessarily pragmatic," Daenerys told him tiredly as she rubbed at her temples, "but it makes little difference. I shall do as I like in this and should the pair not like it they may do as they please. Should they seek to subvert me in some way they will find that I am more dangerous than I seem."

Aerion interrupted, "Excuse me your Grace, but you seem as dangerous as the dragons you command."

Daenerys seemed pleased by these words, "To some perhaps but others still look at me and see a malleable woman."

"Then they are fools whose stupidity will be their undoing." Aerion stated firmly.

There was a tug at the corner of the Queen's lips as she responded, "That does tend to be the way of such things," turning to Ser Barristan, "come we shall have a meeting of my small council."

"Of course your Grace," addressing Aerion, "we shall continue this at a later date." Aerion nodded and took his leave. Unfortunately before he left the premises he was waylaid by Varys.

"Ah Aerion Ormthair, one of the Queen's new favorite people, I was surprised to see you before the Queen the other day." His tone so sweet it made Aerion want to vomit.

"I can't see why," Aerion continued walking but the Spider fell into step beside him, "I doubt very much that you knew who I was before I stood before the Queen two days ago."

Varys gave him a look that spoke volumes of how laughable he found that idea, "You truly believe my little birds had not told me of you before yesterday. The musician turned warrior who was the last living descendant of a family that made it their only goal to supplant the Targaryen's. No sir, I have known who you were for a very long time."

Aerion scoffed at that, "You have wasted your resources then. Perhaps you should have employed more of your 'little birds' in the Seven Kingdoms instead of wasting your time on me." _Perhaps I should be grateful you didn't, otherwise you may have found Arya. _

"I hardly see it as time wasted. Should your reaction to your family's legacy have been different you could have been a major threat to the kingdoms." Varys looked him up and down briefly before he continued, "Unlike your forebears, you had a level of talent and charisma that would have inspired men had you desired to lead."

"Well you may rest easy knowing I have no aspirations further than what I have already professed." Aerion grew tired of this particular conversation as he felt in no way accountable to the spymaster. "As Lord Tyrion said, I don't have the mind for politics, and after discussing things with him I am almost glad of it."

"Tyrion said that did he," Varys thought that over before nodding to himself, "well that puts my mind further at ease about you. The man has a mind like few others it is a shame he was born deformed. That is a man who could have done great things given the opportunity."

"Truly," Aerion begrudgingly agreed with the overly pleasant man, "though I think his influence shall be felt by the time this is all over." Varys merely smiled and nodded, allowing Aerion to leave the manse without further interruption.

After a short walk, Aerion arrived back home to the sound of laughter… following the noise to its source he reached one of the larger bedrooms. When he opened the door all the way he was met with the scene of Arya being attacked by the kids in the house… with pillows. Feathers had flown everywhere and everybody participating looked like newborn birds with the tufts of feathers that littered their clothing and hair. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, though immediately regretted it as six pairs of eyes immediately found him in the doorway. He gulped rather loudly and then seeing the look in their eyes, he bolted down the hall.

Footsteps followed him until finally they cornered him in his own room. They began pummeling him mercilessly Arya included. Not going down so easily, he grabbed a pillow and began his counter attack. They responded by increasing the intensity of their assault and Arya seeing an opportunity knocked him onto his bed, for a brief moment he reveled at the contact of her firm body against his but she pulled back quickly lingering only a brief moment before smacking him right in the head with a pillow. He responded in kind and the feathery onslaught began anew, laughter ringing throughout the house.

A half an hour later the fight finally ceased when Marik came to inform the younger children their parents wanted them. Aerion and Arya quickly helped them smarten themselves up before sending them on their way. Alone now, the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few short minutes before Arya finally spoke, "You know it's strange for me doing something like that after the past five years. I was always getting into trouble at Winterfell; it would drive my mother and Septa absolutely mad. They were so used to my sister being prim and proper they didn't seem to know how to handle me." She smiled sadly, "Wolf blooded my father called it, he said his brother and sister had the same tendency."

"Well it is certainly some of the most fun I've ever had" Aerion admitted, "and it is a good way to prevent thinking about the war we're going to fight."

She smirked at him, "You know, in order to not think about something one usually avoids talking about it."

"Very true," Aerion chuckled, "though it doesn't really matter anyway we'll be there soon enough."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "You're right, I'm glad we did this though. One more moment of relaxation with people I've come to care about was nice," a frown marred her face for a moment, "I'm going to miss them, Nela in particular." Her shoulders slumped slightly as she continued, "The Faceless men were never more than trainers so leaving them didn't hurt it was just another path that I decided to walk where they would not go. This though this will hurt, chances are I will never see any of these people again and that will be the worst part of any of this."

Aerion didn't agree with her, "You can't know that and a short time of happiness should be worth the parting, especially knowing they will be here where they are much safer. I know I am glad my family will be staying here."

"You're right," He was glad to see he'd convinced her, "but I wish there was some way I could stay in contact with them."

He bumped her with his shoulder lightly, "Well, you're a smart girl. I'm sure with the time you have left you can think of something that would allow you to stay in contact somehow." He teased her slightly. Of course he wasn't expecting her eyes to suddenly light up. She hugged him quickly before promptly leaving. Aerion could only stare after her departing form for a moment before shaking himself. He thought of pursuing her but knew she didn't need his protection so left her to it.

Two hours later, Aerion found out exactly what it was that had caused Arya's sudden reaction. In her hand was a rather large cage carrying three carrier Ravens. _I've been traveling how long now and I never thought to get a Raven so my family could contact me whenever they felt the need. Gods I can be stupid sometimes. _She had figured out a way to keep in contact with the people she cared about. Granted it would take some time sending letters across the Narrow Sea but it was better than nothing. Aerion watched as she gave a Raven to his mother and father, Micah and Doreah, and Farrago and Eroeh. Nela promptly squealed startling the bird and pet it gently.

Arya explained what had led to this small bout of gift giving, "Aerion and I had a discussion earlier and he made a comment about being able to contact each of you. I suddenly realized that with the numerous merchant's around the city there was bound to be selling something of use. So, I spent the last couple of hours of the afternoon searching vendors until I was able to purchase these three. They cost me little when weighed against the knowledge that I would be able to keep contact with all of you." She fed a piece of meat to one of the birds, "These Ravens are not fixed to single locations as most are, they are fixed to people, two people to be exact, by allowing them to peck a small amount of blood from you. "

Everyone was astounded by such a concept but Marik asked the question, "Where did you find such birds?"

"One of the merchant's, he was a shadow priest from Asshai, through some magic that I don't understand nor do I want to, he bred a few dozen Ravens to have this ability, it cost me a good chunk of what money I have but I could think of no better use for it."

Everybody seemed genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness as the adults each hugged the young woman before Rhea informed them, "Well you're just in time dear, dinner is ready now. With this being the last night we'll all be together we thought it would be good to have something slightly more extravagant." And it was. They had a lovely meal in which much laughter was shared and it was a contented group that made their way to an early rest. They would need to be up before dawn tomorrow and as reasonable as Daenerys seemed to be, no one wanted to keep a Queen waiting.

* * *

As a pre-dawn glow began to light the sky people gathered along the docks of Pentos to watch the departure of the Dragon Queen. Meanwhile the now tight knit group of friends and family that neither Aerion nor Arya had anticipated when first they left the port village north of here was quietly saying their goodbyes. Nela, Ashlyn and Masha all cried openly as they were comforted by their mothers. Jaggo and Mero put on brave faces as boys so commonly do, but everyone could see their eyes were rather more wet than usual. The adults all hugged and said their goodbyes. Rhea spent a long time whispering in Aerion's ear before letting him go. When Arya hugged the older woman, she had far less to say but it was just as poignant, "Stay as safe as possible, and remember what I said about Aerion." Arya simply pulled away from her and nodded.

Arya said goodbye to Nela last, "Goodbye sweet girl, I'm going to miss you so very much."

Nela was sobbing and could only stutter out a plea, "Please…don't…go!"

Arya smiled sadly down at the child, "I have to Nela." She ran the pads of her thumbs along Nela's cheeks, " Just remember I will write to you as often as possible and should the gods be kind I will see you again one day." Nela just hugged her tighter. When Arya noticed the Queen's men making the way down the street she disentangled herself from Nela and pushed her towards her mother.

Five minutes later the Queen arrived, guards in tow, and immediately saw them waiting for her. She broke off with Ser Barristan and Aggo and approached them. "I'm glad you are all here, I wanted to tell you that I greatly enjoyed the time I spent with you. It was a welcomed reprieve from the annoyance that is Magisters who think themselves far more important than they actually are and meetings in which I seemed to be endlessly repeating myself."

They all smiled kindly. With that she turned to Arya and Aerion gave them a nod and boarded her warship. With a final goodbye the pair did the same. As Arya turned to walk away she let a single tear fall for the first time in years. If Aerion noticed he had the good grace not to comment.

* * *

The trip to the Stormlands would take as long as the trip from Braavos to Pentos. Daenerys' ship was truly massive and what could easily house five hundred men, carried only two hundred to allow for greater comfort for the Queen and her court. _Well I suppose some things are common amongst all nobility._

Two weeks into the journey Arya had learned something very important about Aerion. He should never take part in any occupation at sea if he could avoid it. For all of his talents, sailing clearly eluded him. When she persisted in giving him a hard time about his plight he admitted that despite all of his traveling he had only actually traveled by ship three times. The first experience had been the worst and left him wanting for firm ground and a horse.

Apparently he had been sick the whole time and when he thought the dreadful experience couldn't get any worse, the ship was assailed by terrible weather. He was fortunate that his merry band of musicians chose to travel by foot whenever they could. It gave them more opportunity to make money in the odd town over staying overnight. Arya found the whole thing rather humorous as she doubted there were very many ships more comfortable for travel than Daenerys's flagship and yet still he seemed terribly uncomfortable. He took to his cabin most often, playing music to keep his mind off of the sea sickness. Arya would sit with him for a time and just listen to him play tune after tune effortlessly. Occasionally, he would take meals with the members of crew or the Queen and her council should they request their presence.

Today though, the waves were choppier than they had been and he remained in his cabin. As a result, Arya and Daenerys alone for dinner. Tyrion and Daario were busy at a drinking game and Ser Barristan refused to abandon his post to join them. Missandei chose to take dinner with Grey Worm, why Arya didn't understand as a blanker slate she had never met. They ate quietly for a time, this was after all the first time the pair was alone together and neither seemed to know where to start. It appeared Daenerys had something on her mind and Arya was simply waiting till she decided to give it voice. Finally, after taking a sip of wine, Daenerys broke the silence, "There is something I have been meaning to ask you since the day we met."

"What would that be your Grace?" Arya questioned.

"Daenerys or Dany please," The Queen waved her off, "you are to be a champion and advisor on matters of northern significance. When in public you will address me by whichever title you choose but here, when we are simply two women sharing a meal, you will call me by name."

"Very well Daenerys," Arya started earning a small nod of approval, "what would you like to ask me?"

"You claimed to know your father's motivations for going to war against my family." Daenerys decided to get straight to the point, "From what you said it was not out of loyalty to Robert Baratheon nor was it to rescue his sister, a sister from all of the stories I've heard whom he loved dearly." She tilted her head slightly, "Instead you claim that he helped bring war to the Seven Kingdoms only because of what my father did to his father and brother. So I find myself wondering, how you could possibly know such things?"

Arya put down her eating utensils giving Daenerys her undivided attention, "My father was a devote man of the North, which means that when he felt the need to speak to his gods, relieve his grief, or speak to the people he had lost he went to the godswood." Arya was speaking as much to herself as the Queen as she continued fondly, "My mother always worshipped the Seven but me... I had more of the North in me than any of my other siblings. I still believe in the Old gods, Death may be the god all men must meet but the Old gods have faces unlike the Seven or the Red God, they see you and you see them. They are the ever watchful guardians of the North. The Andals destroyed them when they conquered the South. Their godswoods are gone and their Heart trees torn up root and all. I believe that was as much responsible for my family's death as anything else, we were far too far from our gods."

She shook herself from her ramblings and looked Daenerys in the eye, "You ask me how I know what drove my father during the Rebellion, the answer is simple. He told me though he did not know he was doing it. When I could take no more of my Septa's pointless lessons in sewing, my mother's hounding me to be a proper Lady, or my sisters reprimands and insistence that I should be more like her, I took refuge where I felt most at home. I'd run to the godswood and I was often left alone even if they knew where I was. The Septa hated the place, she thought it an blasphemous and my mother never felt as though she belonged there. Almost as though the heart tree looked into her and found her wanting in some way, and my sister was far too busy gossiping or hanging on my mother's every word to bother me there. So I would sit and I would talk to the gods and they would listen. You could almost feel their presence there in the odd rustle of the wind or the ripples in the pond."

"My father would come there some days; sometimes he would only look at the tree with a faraway look in his eyes as though he was lost in his own past, other days he would talk," She smiled wistfully as she thought of her father, "Often times he would talk of the Rebellion, his regrets and his triumphs. He would tell his brother and father that he had seen justice done upon the one who had so wronged them, though he lamented that he could not be the one to strike the blow. He truly hated your father and I do not blame him, I know I hate the people responsible for destroying my family." She felt she needed to defend him, but she saw only understanding reflected in Daenerys' eyes.

She continued, her voice softer than usual, "He apologized to his sister because she died so young and that her love was taken from her. He knew that Lyanna never loved Robert." And Arya didn't much care for the man either. _Had he left my father alone, none of this ever would have happened. _"My aunt understood Robert for what he was long before he became a whore-mongering drunkard of a king." Arya thought it best to say something of Daenerys' brother, "She loved Rhaegar and the Seven Kingdoms bled for their love but he could not hate her for it. He would always say that he kept his promise but he would never say what that promise was." To this day she still wondered at that.

"He told Ashara Dayne his lost love, the woman he would have married had duty and need not forced him to do otherwise, of his remorse at killing her brother and marrying another woman." She shook her head slightly at the implications of those words, "Do not misunderstand me though, he loved my mother and his children but Ashara Dayne always held a part of him."

Arya paused then, thinking if there was anything else she had heard and remembering nothing more, "So I know what my father's motivations were in the Rebellion because I heard him confess everything when he was at his most vulnerable, when he was no more the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North than a beggar in the streets of King's Landing. I saw him when he was nothing more than a man before his gods who wanted only forgiveness and understanding. I did not comprehend the significance of what I heard and what I saw when I was younger but now I see it for what it was… my father, just a man, cleansing his soul the only way he knew how."

The Queen was silent through Arya's entire rant, merely listening as she confessed something she had told no one in her life. A minute passed in which the Queen allowed Arya to calm herself before she finally spoke, "I imagine you know better than any exactly what it was that drove him during the Rebellion."

"I imagine I do," Arya agreed easily, "my mother probably knew some, if not most, of what made him fight. But those moments where I heard him speaking in the godswood meant more to me than anything. I knew my father better than any of my siblings and nearly as well as his gods." Her face darkened, "It made it all the harder when I saw him on the executioner's block knowing what he had done to help save the Kingdoms from a mad man, only to have his life taken by cowards who only committed to a side when the outcome was all but guaranteed. His actions in the Rebellion meant nothing as they traded one mad king for a drunk who couldn't get the memory of a woman who never really loved him from his head, and when that fool died we were left a cruel incestuous monster and the mother who allowed his actions to continue."

"You are incredibly blithe with your insults as they pertain to my father." Daenerys wasn't accusing her of anything but there was a note of displeasure in her tone.

"Can you honestly tell me between what Jorah Mormont told you before he was banished and what Ser Barristan has told you since that your father was a good man?" Arya challenged the Queen

Daenerys sighed and averted her eyes, "No I suppose I cannot, from everything I have heard he was the mad man his critics claimed him to be. I had the misfortune of watching that same madness grip my brother Viserys. It is the same reason I refuse to marry my supposed nephew before ever I meet him. I will not subject the Seven Kingdoms to more of the Targaryen madness."

"A good decision," Arya could see the wisdom in the decision," it would be sad to give the people the sort of ruler they deserve only to leave them with the same kind of men they have been cursed with for years now."

"And that is exactly why I refused." Daenerys said emphatically," Lord Varys and Magister Illyrio could not seem to understand my reluctance. I wonder sometimes if it is not just a game they like to play."

"Oh it is," Arya said with a laugh before turning pensive, "though why they take such interest in the game of thrones is beyond me."

"I have wondered the same." Daenerys agreed readily, "I have decided that they only truly wish to see me with Aegon because it would be the most suitable end to this game for them. One in which both of their supposed pawns comes to power. I find the entire thing irritating and found myself on various occasions desiring to simply feed them to Drogon and be done with it."

Arya laughed rather hard at that, "I would likely pay money to see such a thing. I have no love of Varys and any man he holds in high esteem, such as Magister Illyrio, cannot be much better."

The queen grabbed her goblet from where it rested on the table, "I shall most definitely drink to that." Both downed what remained of their glass of wine. "It is good to know that we are of a similar mind on the mummer and the magister. It is also nice to know that my intuition regarding you was correct."

"And what exactly did your intuition tell you Daenerys?" Arya was truly curious.

"I would think that obvious," She smirked at Arya, "I felt that I could trust you and while your father's motivations would have had little bearing on my decision to accept your service, it is good to know you were not simply lying to my face."

"I had no reason to lie." Arya told the Queen plainly, "I made a life of being a successful liar but something I learned while serving the House was that when the moment calls for it, tell the truth. The trust a truth can garner becomes a deadly weapon when you truly need it."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a time, until the Queen had yet another question, "I wonder whose life you desire to give to your god once we reach our destination." Daenerys asked while sitting forward in interest.

"You wish to know who I plan to kill?" Arya's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Very much so," Daenerys nodded emphatically and Arya wondered if she might have had one cup of wine too many. "I have my guesses but I would like to hear from you exactly which lives you plan to take. That is what I imagine you meant by justice anyway. Then again you could see justice as Winterfell being back in Stark hands I suppose?"

"As far as I am to understand it Winterfell is in Stark hands." There was a hint of happiness in her voice, "My younger brother Rickon was found by Stannis Baratheon and used to rally the North in his favor. I understand you will likely have to destroy Stannis and his army before this is over but I can only hope that loyal Northern men can be spared."

"I can understand that desire and should I be able to grant you that desire I shall. Torrhen Stark was the only King during Aegon's Conquest who knelt without a fight." She rested back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap, "Should I destroy the Bolton's and all others who harmed your family, I believe they shall do the same."_ I certainly hope that proves to be true. _

"Well," Daenerys said patiently, "you have yet to give me the names I asked for."

"Of course, I have been repeating them before I rest for so long now: Ser Ilyn Payne, Ser Meryn Trant, Cersei Lannister, Roose Bolton and Walder Frey." It was almost strange for Arya to say the words to someone else.

"I guessed a few but others I would not have." She tapped her fingers lightly on the table, "Why Ser Ilyn and Ser Meryn?"

"Clearly no one has told you the exact story of what happened to my father." Daenerys shook her head slightly, "I am unsurprised. The only person amongst your advisors who was there at the time was Lord Varys and I doubt he would find it important enough to discuss."

Daenerys scoffed, "Please do not do that man the honor of being called my advisor. Master of Whispers he may be, but he keeps far too much to himself for me to even slightly trust him."

"Very well Daenerys but the point stands that he is the only man who could tell you the whole story besides me." Arya paused before telling her of the unhappy memory, "Ser Ilyn is the executioner for the royal family, when my father was taken captive for treason Ser Ilyn took the Valyrian Steel sword of my House, Ice, and then when Joffrey bid him cut off my father's head he used that blade."

Arya poured herself more wine before continuing, "Ser Meryn is a member of the Kingsguard, when they took my father prisoner they killed every member of the House guard at Joffrey's order and attempted to take my sister and me hostage; I was in a dancing lesson with Syrio Forel at the time. He fought off Lannister men led by Ser Meryn with only the wooden practice sword he had. He killed five Lannister men before Ser Meryn broke his sword. I finally ran then," She only whispered out the last, "I heard him scream before he died."

"Well I wish you well in your endeavor to kill such vile men; however, I believe you have some competition for Cersei's life." Arya was mildly surprised at the Queen's nonchalance regarding death but could, "Lord Tyrion wants her dead as much as you do and while her crimes against you were great, he has spent his whole life experiencing her evils."

"And I understand his hatred of her," Arya knew Cersei's injuries against the dwarf were far greater in the counting, "should he take her life before I have the chance I will simply rejoice that such a vile woman has finally left this world."

"Good I doubt he will want your wrath to come down upon him should he kill her without your consent," she paused for a moment, "Now the other names on your list, I will be surprised if Lord Walder survives to meet your blade, he is ninety and four after all."

"No the man is far too unpleasant to simply die like any decent person would." Arya spat out venomously, "No he shall not go quietly from this world, well he will but it shall be with a blade in his back."

"Either way if everything I've heard of him is true, I hope he finds a grave as soon as possible." Daenerys sipped a bit of wine before continuing, "Now Roose Bolton shall be yours, his betrayal was particularly vile, the man betrayed his king for want of power and nothing else. I look forward to the day you take his life."

A surprisingly wicked smile crossed Arya face for a moment, "As do I."

Daenerys returned the smile with one of her own, "So that explains how the people on your list earned their place, but what of those not on the list, why not Jaime Lannister or Tommen Baratheon?"

"I do not know the extent of Jaime Lannister's crimes." Arya shrugged, "As far as I know he killed a King he was sworn to protect to save the people he was sworn to protect. He loved his sister far more than he should have and was led around by his cock for years. He attacked my father in the streets of King's Landing but that was in defense of Tyrion, even I know what my mother chose to do at that time was foolish and incredibly rash. I can think of no other crime he has committed. Should I meet him on the battlefield I will not hesitate to try taking his life, but should he be captured I would hear all he has to say before passing judgment." _Tyrion will have to thank me for these words someday, should they make any difference._

"You do not think betraying his King demands punishment?" Her was tone harsher than before.

"I would say spending the prime of his life serving a man who had no business being King was punishment enough for that." Arya retorted blithely.

A slight edge to her voice Daenerys commented "I find it hard to believe you would beg clemency for such a man."

A bit of heat entered Arya's as she responded, "I beg nothing Daenerys, should you command me to kill him where he stands before ever he speaks a word in his defense I will do it. He is not some innocent for which I would plead mercy. You asked me why he was not on my list. I don't see anything he has done to truly harm my family. Should I find out otherwise I will gladly add another name."

The Queen scowled for a moment before taking a deep breath. Calm once again, she continued, "And what of Tommen?"

"Sins of the father, or in this case mother, are not the sins of the child." Arya reasoned, "I do not judge you based on the actions of the Mad King, just as I do not judge Tyrion based on the actions of Tywin, or Aerion based on the action of Maelys." Arya waived her hand dismissively, "Tommen is little more than a puppet being pulled in two different directions whose only fault was being born a prince, even if he does not have any Baratheon blood in him."

Daenerys nodded at that, "I can understand that, gods no that I do not want people blaming me for the crimes of my father." She smiled at Arya, "I am glad more now than ever that you have joined me. My oldest friends Irri and Jhiqi, two Dothraki handmaidens who have been with me since I started down this path, decided they would not cross the sea instead remaining behind to help maintain control in the Bay."

Daenerys diverged for a moment then, "There will be no trouble there though, I eradicated all those who opposed me years ago and with many former slaves now educated and elevated to positions of power there is no hope of collapse. In truth they didn't come because of the Dothraki fear of the sea.

She shook herself, "But I digress, in their absence, I find myself in need of a confidant, or more plainly, a friend. And fortunately I shall not have to break of censoring what you say in my presence. Instead you speak your mind regardless of whether I may take offense to it or not." She chuckled slightly, "I appreciate that, only Tyrion tends to be so bold. Others try to ply me with sweet words, never saying what they really mean."

"Well no one has ever accused me of being timid when it comes to speaking my mind. I was more than willing to call Joffrey a liar to his face despite his mother's ire when I was younger." Arya couldn't help but grin at the memory. _I'll always remember the cowardly bastard sniveling from little more than a scratch. Nymeria could have ripped his arm off should she have tried to._

"Yes well in my opinion that is a very good thing."

"Oh you say that now Daenerys." They both chuckled, neither paying mind to the long forgotten dinner.

* * *

Two weeks into their journey Aerion found himself walking from the cabin out to the deck in order to get some fresh air. Looking around as he emerged, he breathed in the open air before being met with an amazing sight at the stern. Drogon hovered with his neck extended toward the ship, somehow the massive dragon managed to avoid destroying the ship's sails. Standing arm outstretched so as to pet the great beast's snout was Daenerys. As Aerion approached the dragon's eyes shifted and narrowed, Daenerys noticing Drogon's distraction turned and smiled at Aerion's expression. Turning back to Drogon she gave him a final pat on the nose before he flew off.

"It is good to see you Aerion, with how little you seem to come out from your cabin I think sometimes you may have fallen over when nobody was around to see, but then again it could just be that your absence is because you are up to indecent things we need not talk about." Aerion was entirely taken off guard by the Queen's cheek before he realized it was likely Arya who had laid that little seed in Daenerys' mind.

"It sounds to me like Arya has been giving you advice on how to tease me." His accusation was light-hearted.

Eyebrow quirked far too innocently, "Oh you think your Queen needs help in how best to tease you?"

Aerion chuckled, "No your Grace, but Arya said something very similar the other day when she came to sit with me. I have no doubt she told you at some point."

"Something I told Arya that I must tell you as well," She started seriously, "when we are talking privately you will address me as Daenerys or Dany, understood?"

"Yes your Grace." Aerion responded jokingly.

She chuckled slightly, "As to your point, there is no fooling you I suppose. Arya thought it would be amusing to see your reaction should I imply such a thing about you." Daenerys sighed dramatically, "She will be so disappointed when she finds out you were able to see right through me."

"Yes well she teases to distract me from my discomfort," Aerion said slowly, " it seemed slightly misplaced coming from you."

"Understandable," There was a glint of mischief in her violet eyes, " if I were to tease you it would be about the inordinate amount of time Arya spends in your room. One would think something unseemly was going."

Aerion did blush at this bit of teasing, "As I said she is simply helping distract me from my discomfort, or keeping me company when I play music in the same effort."

"You are surprisingly easy to tease you know," Daenerys prodded, "though so is she in regards to you. It is amazing that two people with so much experience in the world can become so flustered at the mere mention of their developing feelings or the insinuation that those feeling have already transitioned into the physical."

"Hmmm I think I may like you better when you are being Queenly," Aerion quipped, "I don't have to have such personal conversations then."

"Don't be so sure," Daenerys said imperiously, "I could be 'Queenly' if you like and merely command you to go and make your intentions known as it pertains to our young lady friend but I don't think you would want that."

"No let's not do that thank you. At this point, I would say both Arya and I are well aware of our burgeoning feelings. If we decided to act on them, we will do it in our own time." _Of course at this point I'm hoping it's more a matter of when than if. _

"It is good that the two of you have the opportunity to develop your feelings before you **choose** to enter into something beyond friendship." Daenerys smiled sadly, "While I came to love Khal Drogo, we did not marry for love and it was certainly not my choice. We married so my brother could have an army he had no hope of leading."

Her voice was stiff, hiding old anger, "I was little more than chattel. Should she have remained in the Seven Kingdoms she would have been forced to do much the same. She would have married some noble who likely wanted her for nothing more than her name and her beauty and whatever man she married would likely have destroyed everything that made her Arya."

"I can't imagine her allowing such a thing." Aerion rested his elbows against the side of the ship and looked out across the sea as he continued, "The skills and the experience that made her a successful assassin are important but those certainly do not seem to define who she is."

"I have spent hours upon hours with her over the past month and from what I can tell it is her will, that fire that burns hot in her very soul that makes Arya who she is, and that is the reason I am attracted to her." He was a little bit surprised by the conviction of his words, though not the fondness with which they were said, "Should she have been taken captive and then bartered to some noble lord by Cersei Lannister, she would have killed the man in his sleep or died in the attempt."

"How much has she told you exactly?" He knew that the Queen didn't mean to pry but he wasn't entirely comfortable discussing such things without Arya present.

"More than most I would guess though far from everything. Mostly she tells me the details of what happened before she arrived in the Free Cities, the story she told at dinner before was watered down to say the least." His eyes lost themselves in the distance for a moment, "I cannot blame her for avoiding what has happened since, while her experiences in the Kingdoms were terrible I imagine the tales of her time with the Faceless men are extremely personal. I know I have yet to tell her my more personal stories, though I plan to in time."

"Well I wish you the best of luck," She rested a hand on his forearm briefly, "I have come to consider you both my friends and you seem good for one another."

"How did you notice anyway?" While he knew neither of them were particularly subtle in their growing affections, he did not think them blatant.

"It was obvious." Daenerys grinned knowingly, "Do not forget I was married once, I know how my interactions with Drogo changed when I first came to care for him."

Aerion nodded and Daenerys turned to leave, suddenly Aerion realized he had meant to ask the Queen a question before the matter of him and Arya came up, "Wait your Grace! There was something I meant to ask you."

Daenerys turned now a few feet further away, "Yes?"

"Your dragons, I heard tell that there was a time when they would kill whatever they liked whenever they felt the need to feed." She waited patiently for him to continue, "In Pentos, they sat still as statues in guard of you never once making an attempt to harm or burn any building or person and just now I watched as Drogon merely hovered here looking for your touch. What caused the change in them?"

"While I was in Qarth a soothsayer told me I needed to go south to go north and east to conquer the west, and I must pass beneath the shadow to see the light." She had said those words to herself many times over the years, "I didn't listen I chose instead to go to Slaver's Bay and buy an army. When finally I had brought peace to the cities in the Bay, I told my newest advisors of this."

She drew closer again as she continued, "Ser Barristan and Lord Tyrion had not been with me when in Qarth, Ser Barristan urged caution but Tyrion convinced me to go to Asshai in hopes that I may find some way to properly control my dragons. I'm sure you have heard the things Drogon was capable of when hungry at that time. While the things he did served to increase the fear that held the peace it is not what I wanted and I knew should I ever hope to retake the Iron Throne I needed my dragons to be like the old dragons of my family's history, powerful and bound to a rider."

She paused and glance briefly down at her hands, "In Asshai I was able to learn things lost to history with my family's dragons, a practice of the Freehold that allowed them to conquer further than any others."

"What did you learn?" Aerion asked quickly. He was thoroughly intrigued.

"You know you are the first one to actually ask me that," She laughed lightly, "everyone else seemed too scared I would feed them to Drogon for merely broaching the subject. As far as most are concerned they are under control and that is good enough."

"Perhaps I simply don't know what's good for my health." Aerion smirked.

"Perhaps" Daenerys agreed with a slight smile, "but in this case it makes little difference as you will not die for knowing the information. The shadow priests had a horn crafted in Old Valyria branded with old runes designed to call any dragons in the vicinity to the one who blew the horn. My family dynasty did not need one of the horns because the binding would be done before ever the dragon could truly pose a threat." She seemed to enjoy having him so thoroughly gripped by her story, "You see it is not the horn that binds a dragon it simply brings them to where they need to be, they are wild creatures with all the unpredictability of fire after all."

"So how exactly did you bind them then?"

"Not them," She corrected, " everybody seems to think it is all three that I have true control over but this is not the case. Only Drogon is bound, Rhaegal and Viserion are subject to his will; should Drogon fall in battle before the others have riders dragon fire shall rain quite liberally upon the world."

Aerion paled slightly at that, "Good to know."

She gave a commiserating look at his obvious concern before continuing, "After learning what was necessary in Asshai I returned to Slaver's Bay, the horn stored aboard my ship. I went outside the city and blew the thing, it burned hot upon my lips and even into my lungs." Her voice seemed a little strained at the memory, "I imagine a weaker person would have died of the heat. Shortly after, my children arrived larger than last I had seen them."

"Then you bound Drogon I take it." Aerion provided for her.

"Yes," Daenerys started, "they do not call the Targaryen's blood of the dragon simply because of our connection to the Freehold. The Dragon Lords of Old Valyria literally became dragon blooded, at least partially. There is power in blood according to the shadow priests and after seeing the change it has caused in Drogon I am inclined to believe it."

She showed him a thin scar along the inside of her right palm, "I cut my hand and presented him with the blood, for a moment I feared he would simply bite my arm off but despite everything they would still not harm me. Instead his forked tongue exited his giant maw and he licked the blood from my hand. Even his tongue is hot and it helped to heal the wound. Then came the most terrifying part, I took the same dagger and cut him along his leg. He growled at me but otherwise allowed me to collect the blood in a goblet and walk away. I allowed the blood to cool briefly but it did little. It was like liquid fire when it went down my throat but I bore the pain."

He couldn't help but note a bit of pride in her voice at that, "When finally I became aware of my surroundings again I realized I had a greater awareness of Drogon, he obeys me now. That is not to say he isn't vicious when I give him a command but he will not kill unless I command it and he in turn being the greatest of the three keeps his brothers in line."

"Why not bind all of your dragons?" _There must be some reason or she wouldn't risk the safety of all the others. _

"A dragon may be bound to more than one rider, they live to long not to, but a rider may ride only one dragon." Daenerys explained, "The blood from the different dragons would kill the person who consumed them. That fire never leaves the blood, which is why Targaryen's were known for their resiliency to flames. The ability waned after over 150 years without a single reintroduction of the blood, I was lucky enough to have the tendency; otherwise, I never would have been able to withstand the great inferno that brought dragons back to the world."

"Your name will be sung and cursed for that feat," Aerion predicted slowly, "sung by those who love you and cursed by the enemies who now face the fire."

"I shall be happy of those who sing my name and even happier for those who curse it, for if they are cursing my name they likely won't be doing a very good job of fighting me." Daenerys turned to return to her cabin and this time Aerion didn't stop her.

* * *

It was before dawn five days from the Stormlands when a storm hit them hard. It had been going on twelve hours, they had received word from further in the fleet that two ships had been dragged into the sea, half of the men from those two ships were rescued but it was still a loss. Aerion and Arya sat in his room playing _cyvasse_ both had learned the game during their individual training. Despite having more experience, Aerion tended to lose to Arya as often as he won, of course neither was as good at the game as Tyrion. They talked as the storm raged on outside, it was Arya's way of helping Aerion and he appreciated it. Aerion had just finished telling her of his first experience with failure and Arya now understood where Rhea concerns came from slightly better.

"So one embarrassing moment and you go nearly mad trying to fix something that wasn't truly broken?" Arya asked slightly confused.

"I was young and I had never experienced anything remotely similar to that before. My reaction was childish yes but I was a child," He defended himself, "were something of that nature to happen to me now I would not react the same way. In all honesty I don't regret that experience, the reaction it engendered in me helped me become a better person." He shrugged his shoulders, "With the things I accomplished at a young age it would have been very easy for me to become complacent. I like to think that I took that experience and used it to shape myself into something more."

"Of course you are only a well-read musician, swordsman, blacksmith who happened to create a new kind of metal that works nearly as well as Valyrian steel." She teased him good-naturedly.

Aerion laughed shaking his head which slightly perplexed Arya, "I'm sorry it's just I have no claim to the invention of that metal and apologize if I gave you that had that impression."

Arya's brow furrowed, "But from the way you talked about it I was sure it was of your own invention."

"No I may work the metal well but it was the man who taught me blacksmithing that is responsible for the black steel." Arya was silent as she waited for further explanation, "His name was Talo of Tyrosh; he is one of the few smiths in the world capable of reworking Valyrian steel. He spent years trying to come up with an alternative."

Aerion moved his elephant forward as he continued, "He encountered dragonglass while in Asshai and having heard it was a common metal in the Freehold bought it in hopes of recreating a marvel of Old Valyria. He was partially successful as you know, he taught me how to recreate the metal though I am oath bound to never teach another the process. He knew that while I have some talent for the craft I would never be the type to produce large quantities of arms and weapons, I only endeavored to make pieces for myself… and the people I care about and that was acceptable to him."

"Well I suppose that makes more sense," Arya really wasn't all that surprised, "I didn't take you as some sort of maester learned in the ways of metal crafting as well as your other qualities."

He chuckled, "No I am **definitely** not a maester, bit too much sitting around in towers for my taste and while I love a good book I certainly have my preferences. I doubt I would be able to get the first link of my chain."

"I don't see any problem with that, I doubt I would get the first of mine either should they actually accept women as maesters." Arya moved her dragon hoping to end the game in the next few moves, "So was that experience after your embarrassing moment playing music the only such occurrence?"

He blanched slightly, "No and I would rather not talk about the other instances at the moment. I have no doubt I shall tell you someday but I would rather keep them to myself for now."

"Of course I do not mean to pry." _I can't expect him to tell me everything at once. I know better than most that people don't work that way._

"Thank you, I don't suppose there are any stories you would like to tell me?"

_He just told me something deeply personal the least I can do is return the favor. _"If you would like l could tell you of one of my assassinations? Many were boring, some were quick, others dragged out, but all of them taught me something at the time."

He smiled the same way he had when leaving Illyrio's manse after dinner and it caused the same shiver down her spine. She sat a little straighter as she began her story, "It was my fifth assignment, the main was a Myrish merchant responsible for the impoverishment and starvation of various families. He refused to sell goods to the public at reasonable rates instead jumping them up and making it so that only the wealthy could afford his product. Of course he did this after removing almost all competition he had in the market."

"Sounds like a vile man who deserved 'the gift'," clearly Aerion did not appreciate the man's approach to business and building wealth.

"He was and I am glad I killed him." Arya felt no remorse for taking this man's life, "Anyway, the man enjoyed the whore houses more than the average. So I took the face of a middle aged man and spent my nights watching him waiting until I knew his tendencies."

She moved her catapult back on the board, "He was a truly sick individual, part of the reason he required the extra money from the sale of his goods was because it cost far more than average to cater to his proclivities." Arya's face soured at the memory, "He preferred little boys no older than ten and unlike most men he did not get drunk, I imagine he wanted to see the look of pain on the young boys' faces. Fortunately a week after beginning the assignment I noticed a pattern to his activities, whichever little boy he took with him came out a good fifteen minutes before the bastard. I should have acted sooner, the pattern was obvious but I did not want to be wrong only to have one of the boy's blamed for his death." She had long gotten over any guilt but she still would have done it differently if she'd done it today, "I felt they suffered enough and didn't want to see them pay for my actions."

"A small kindness in their otherwise bleak worlds but at least you did that much for them." Aerion told her kindly.

"Thank you," She appreciated his thoughtfulness, "though I doubt whore-sons who had been abused had much to look forward to in life. I should have ended it sooner." She paused a moment before continuing, "On the seventh day I slipped into the room he used every night after I knew the owner of the brothel had checked on him. The reason he took so long returning was that he exhausted himself so thoroughly when violating the little boys he would pass out. It was easy from there I took a needle dipped it in poison and stuck him with it. He was dead in moments. With the man dead competition returned to the market place." She informed him of last with a small hint of pride.

Arya tapped the table in front of her, "I learned two things from that assignment. The first was that the depravity of man knows no bounds. The second was that a task should be completed as soon as you are able, whatever small gain you get from delaying is likely causing greater harm elsewhere."

Aerion seemed to understand her meaning, "Both were tough lessons to learn I'm sure."

"The first was just an extension of the things I'd already understood, watching what the Myrish merchant did simply brought the point home." She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I was rarely ever shocked by what people were capable of ever again. The second was harder to learn, understanding the far reaching effects of a decision was far easier said than done."

"I believe everybody has issues of that nature," he looked down at her most recent move on the cyvasse board, "Oh damn it." _Always helps to have somebody enthralled in a story when playing cyvasse._ After that they talked of more mundane things until a couple of hours later they were both yawning often enough that Arya decided to leave him for her own cabin. As she shut his cabin door behind her Tyrion came into view.

She knew before he even spoke that she was in for some teasing. The glint in his mismatched eyes was indication enough of that, "Ah Arya, sneaking from the young Aerion's room I see, I thought for sure it would take longer for you to bed him."

"I would think you off all people would know the look of a properly bedded woman just after the event." Arya quipped back, "Of course I could be wrong."

Tyrion chuckled at that, "You have a far sharper tongue than your sister ever did."

"Yes well that may be true, but had Sansa the type of tongue I do I doubt you ever would have found out. She was far too much a proper lady to insult her beloved husband." On the other hand, Arya never failed to speak her mind.

Tyrion smirked, "It is almost as though you are trying to hurt me. Still you must admit you spend an inordinate amount of time with the young man." He hoped to rile her up at least a little bit.

"I have no problem admitting such a thing." He seemed disappointed that he didn't even get a blush from her, "You would have to be blind not to notice we are close, of course even a blind man would probably be able to tell," She smiled widely, "I should know I was once."

Tyrion cocked his head, "What a man or blind?"

"Yes," Arya answered shortly, "at least in face for the former."

Tyrion looked her over critically, "It is very hard to aggravate you isn't it?"

It was Arya's turn to smirk, "I wouldn't have been a very good assassin if I was quick to anger."

Tyrion could obviously see the sense in those words, "Yes you would likely be dead in a ditch by now if that were the case."

"Of that we are agreed." Arya thought the conversation was over but she suddenly felt Tyrion grasp her wrist.

"I hear tell you have plans to kill my sister?" he had become incredibly serious now.

"This should not surprise you." Arya responded patiently, "Her actions saw my father dead, my dancing master dead, and dozens of good men I grew up with. Not to mention she allowed my sister's torment at Joffrey's hands."

His ears reddened and his scar drew taught across his face as he scowled, "You think that gives you right to her life?" His voice was quiet but heated, "I spent years suffering her slights and her insults. She attempted to have me killed on more than one occasion; both she and my father took people I cared about from me." His mismatched eyes hardened, "I think you should stay away from her little wolf and leave her fate to a lion."

Suddenly Arya's demeanor changed drastically and for the first time Tyrion understood how terrifying a woman like Arya could be, eyes narrowed and face mere inches from his own, Arya whispered low but clearly, "I think, little lion, that you should mind your own business. Should I happen to kill her before you have the opportunity, simply thank me and be on your way. I may like you but you are still a Lannister and I trust you about as far as I can throw you."

Tyrion shook the cold chill that entered his blood and tried to back track, "I think you could throw me quite far."

"Probably true," Arya turned away with a wolfish grin, "something to remember in future my Lord."

* * *

The storm passed without any further incident. In the early morning a month from when they left Pentos, they arrived in the Stormlands south of Summerhall. It was decided that the former seat of House Targaryen would make a good staging point from which to assess the situation and make plans, it was only two days travel for the army should they push hard. Few people paid the old fortress mind since the tragedy befell it.

It was colder here than in Essos, one could see their breath on the air and there was a small amount of ice upon the coast. Daenerys's army had come prepared though; every man in the army had the furs necessary to keep warm. Fortunately they were not yet in the North, there winter was like a living thing that ate away at the world made all the more apparent by the ever present threat just beyond the Wall.

It took hours for every man to disembark the ships. The sailors who remained on the ships for when they took Pyke were commanded to travel south and await message from the Queen. In total 50,000 total soldiers with 8,000 thousand being mounted gathered on the shores. An unexpected thing happened before they moved out a messenger who must have been awaiting their arrival begged audience with Daenerys.

The Queen, her council and champions stood awaiting their guest when a Dornishman based on appearances approached. "I come in the name of Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his Name, Rightful King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of Realm. He bids the Queen Daenerys welcome to his Seven Kingdoms and request she meet him in the fortress of Blackhaven a day's ride from here."

Tyrion spoke, "Apparently the Spider failed to inform us of this development."

"Yes apparently," Daenerys responded clearly irritated, she then quickly came to a decision, "tell my supposed nephew we shall meet him two days hence in Blackhaven." The messenger bowed and left rather quickly particularly once he caught site of Drogon roaming in the clouds above.

Daenerys addressed her various advisors and generals, "We shall take two days to march to Blackhaven in order to conserve the army's energy; should discussions turn sour I want the men as fresh as possible. I doubt he was fool enough to bring a particularly large portion of his army as it would mean significant losses on the warfronts to the north and east. Tommen's armies would be able to retake what small gains he has made in the past two years." Everyone listened as she reasoned through the situation, "What say you?"

Ser Barristan responded promptly, "The plan is wise your Grace though it may be best to send a force of 20,000 thousand men further east so as to avoid Blackhaven and then North to Summerhall. That way it can be made ready before we arrive."

Daario laughed, "Shocking, the old knight and I are actually in complete agreement about something."

Tyrion looked more pensive, "Obviously we must go to this meeting but when we get there regardless of what direction the talks seem to be going, attempt to gain more knowledge of the current state of the war." Daenerys gestured for her to elaborate, "Clearly Varys was less than forthcoming with all of his available information after you refused his request." Arya couldn't help but be impressed with Tyrion. _It should not surprise me that when others think of the army he thinks of how best to exploit the situation to our advantage._ Arya was startled to realize they wanted her and Aerion's opinion as well.

"Establishing Summerhall while we are otherwise engaged would be the best course of action. Obviously Tyrion understands the game slightly better than I do so it would be foolish not to heed his advice. I believe we have a sound plan and from what I can tell this is a ploy by Aegon to catch you unawares. Our quick response will allow us to turn the table as it were." Aerion merely nodded, Arya having said everything he would have.

"Good we are in agreement then. Daario you and Grey Worm shall take 20,000 thousand infantry and all of the cavalry and prepare Summerhall for our arrival." He bowed and with a muttered 'your Grace' took his leave. "We march by midday."

* * *

The journey from the coast to Blackhaven was easy if not comfortable for those were more accustomed to the warmth common in Essos. Aerion began sparring with Ser Barristan again something that was impossible during their journey considering his distaste of ships. Arya and Aerion had decided they would have another fight once they established a more permanent camp. The army had arrived outside Blackhaven and the Queen and those going with her to the negotiations were currently preparing to enter the town.

Their assumption when arriving had been correct, Aegon had only brought a novel force, not wishing to abandon his warfront for the sake of putting on a show. _He probably assumes this will be an easy negotiation in which the Queen sees him and cedes to all of his… well let's call them requests. _The Queen's retinue which included her council, Queensguard, and fifty other soldiers made their way into the town and were escorted to the largest building in which Aegon had taken up residence awaiting their arrival. The town outside of Blackhaven was left largely untouched as their lord, Beric Dondarrion, had died when Ned Stark had sent him to bring the Mountain to justice. _Eventually at least. _ As such the townspeople had no reason to defend against Aegon's small host as he meant them no harm.

Aegon sat surrounded by his councilors, Jon Connington his Hand, Harry Strickland leader of the Golden Company, Obara Sand, and Edric Dayne. Arya was surprised to see a familiar face here. It would appear after Beric's final death Edric returned to Starfall and had become Sword of the Morning. At least that is what the great-sword on his back indicated.

The would-be-king smiled at their entrance, "My dear aunt, how good of you to join us! We have much to discuss."

Obara spat from down the table, "Yes like why it is our cousin was burned alive by one of your dragons."

Aegon waved his hand dismissively, "Now Obara enough of that these are our guests, please sit drink." The Queen, Tyrion, Ser Barristan and Missandei did so, while Aerion, Arya and the other members of the Queensguard chose to stand.

Ser Barristan turned to Jon, "I had heard you drank yourself to death in the Free Cities after Aerys dismissed you as Hand."

Connington snorted, "A ruse, nothing more, Varys contacted me and spread the rumor of my supposed death so I could raise Aegon in safety."

Ser Barristan frowned, "Yes the Spider's hand seems to be in every story these days."

It was then that Edric recognized Arya, "Arya Stark is that you?"

Arya maintained a blank face as she replied, "Yes Edric, it is good to see that you were able to take up your uncle's mantle." Edric was absolutely speechless. _I can't really blame him. Everybody thought I was dead, even Varys. _However Aegon was not speechless, with venom not present in his initial greeting, "I confess myself distressed **aunt**… you take council from not only the child of Tywin Lannister but the child of Ned Stark as well. Does the betrayal our family faced mean nothing to you?"

"My father did not deserve to be king," Daenerys told him without remorse, "from everything I have heard his reputation was well earned. I should not judge them based upon the actions of their father's as I would have no one judge me on the actions of the Mad King. Besides which, the council I keep is no business of yours."

Aegon visibly restrained his anger, "Of course it is not my place to tell you who should hold your ear, besides which this is not why we are here. This should be a merry reunion between family members."

"I am not so sure we are family," Daenerys said unemotionally, "you may have the Targaryen look but there were enough bastards over the years that some babe was bound to look the part."

Jon took offense to this, "How dare you! He is Rhaegar's son there is no doubt of that."

"In your mind maybe," The Queen stared at him impassively, her gaze disconcerting, "but you were my brother's friend and I'm sure you were willing to accept anything that made it seem like something of him still remained in this world. If it is only the Spider's word I am to trust then I find his legitimacy wanting."

Jon made to stand but Aegon stopped him, "Calm yourself Lord Connington," he paused for a moment, "if you will not trust Lord Varys's word, how am I to convince you I am who I claim?"

"Nothing reasonable comes to mind," Daenerys told him much to Aegon's chagrin, "I would say that you should take a walk through fire but my brother proved that not all Targaryens have blood of the dragon. So first we shall discuss what has happened with your war effort... then you shall hear my proposal."

Harry Strickland spoke up for the first time then, "It has gone well my Lady, we have conquered much of this Stormlands and progressed as far as Bitterbridge to the west and as far north as Tumbleton."

Daenerys laughed at the man's claim, "Am I to be impressed that you have control over a Kingdom that is a mere shell of what it was after Stannis's defeat at the Blackwater?"

Strickland looked mildly offended, not that Daenerys cared, "There was still resistance and we managed to enlist some men to serve."

"Very well," Daenerys pressed forward, "why once you took Storm's End did you not march immediately for the capital?"

"We could not take the capital with only 10,000 men and all of the Reach to our backs." Aegon continued where Stickland left off, "Instead we allied with Dorne. Initially after joining forces we planned to attack the capital but the Reach still had the superior numbers and would have bolstered the cities defenses before ever we reached the Red Keep. Not to mention the Lannister men would have done the same, we posed a far greater threat than Stannis's forces at the time. Instead we decided to attack the forces of the Reach as they make up a large part of Tommen's manpower."

"What are your numbers and the numbers of your enemies?" Daario interjected.

"We have 40,000 infantry and 300 hundred elephants, the forces of the Reach have 60,000 men and 500 being cavalry, the Lannisters have 27,000 with 500 cavalry, Bolton and Frey have roughly 12,000 men between them and Stannis has 21,000 between what remains of the Storm Lords, the Northern Lords loyal to the Starks and the Northern mountain clans. 7,000 Lannister men bolster Bolton's forces while the other 20,000 are being used to help the Reach with both our forces and the raiding Ironborn. The Ironborn's exact numbers are unknown."

"You claim things go well but you are outnumbered nearly two to one and have taken no place of any real consequence since your campaign began." Daario sounded less than impressed

Aegon's nostrils flared and he spoke stiffly, "Yes but we have fought superior forces to a standstill and while we have lost only 3,000 men since this began they have lost 7,000."

"True," Daenerys conceded, "but you have no hope of victory as things are now though."

"I must disagree," Aegon said with a wide smile, "our chances of victory have drastically improved. You have just brought 50,000 thousand men and more importantly three dragons with which we can decimate our enemies."

Daenerys laughed outright at the thought, "You are under the impression I shall help to see you sit upon the Iron Throne."

Aegon became indignant, "I have been raised from childhood for rule. History, politics, economics, and the sword everything a good king needs to provide for his people."

Tyrion snorted, drawing Aegon's glare, "Yet you have no actual experience in ruling. Knowledge is a wonderful thing, but you seem to think you are the first would be king who has been trained for the throne. I guarantee you Aenys Targaryen had the same education but he nearly lost everything his father built when he took the throne." Aegon merely continued to glare.

Tyrion gestured to the Queen, "Your aunt on the other hand has been forged in fire both literally and figuratively. She has proven she understands what is necessary to rule. Your knowledge will only make you arrogant and unaccepting of your own mistakes, Daenerys has no such issues." Arya had to stop herself from chuckling at the look on the Princelings face. _Now I understand exactly why Tyrion was allowed to live when he reached Daenerys. _Glancing to her left she realized Aerion was in much the same predicament.

Aegon and his people were stunned into silence, Daenerys merely smiled. Finally after sometime Edric Dayne spoke up, "What would you have his Grace do then?"

Tyrion chuckled, "Finally a man who asks the right questions."

Daenerys silenced him with a sideways glance, "Since there is no foolproof way of assessing the validity of your claim I propose a simple solution."

"What would that be?" Aegon bit out.

"You renounce your supposedly superior claim to the throne," Aegon made a rather violent sound in the back of his throat , "in return our armies shall ally and once I am Queen in King's Landing I shall name you my heir; however, should I marry and have a child, that child shall retain the Targaryen name and succeed me."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Aegon looked less than pleased.

"Because unlike Highgarden or King's Landing or any of the major market cities where I cannot simply burn them to the ground for fear of destroying the winter food supplies, your army is currently in a less than stable position where I can create a second Field of Flames." Daenerys' voice had turned dangerous, "Should I do that you will be nothing more than a footnote in history but should you cede to my request you will be given the opportunity to sit the Iron Throne someday, have a family, rule a castle and most importantly keep your life." In that moment everybody in the room understood Daenerys Targaryen was very much Aegon the Conqueror's descendant. Jon Connington appeared as though he would be sick, Harry Strickland looked terrified, Edric Dayne and Obara Sand looked impressed. Aegon had paled, clearly the threat had hit home. _Not quite so arrogant now. _

Aegon slumped back into his chair, "When would you like my response by?"

"You have until sundown tomorrow to give me your answer." Threat hanging in the air, Daenerys rose and her companions followed her out and back to the army's encampment.

* * *

AN: Another chapter up.

I hope people who liked Aerion before like him better now and I hope those who thought him too "perfect" can see he is flawed in his own way.

As to my explanation of Daenerys's new found control of her dragons, I never liked the idea that Euron Greyjoy might be able to simply blow a horn and Dany's dragon would be at his command, especially when there was no record of the Targaryen family having such an item. I did everything I could to check and I am quite sure each Targaryen only ever had one dragon while some dragons had more than one rider. Let me know if I am mistaken.

Thought I ought to let everyone know I don't have a beta… so if you happen to find a glaring mistake or inconsistency shoot me a PM and I'll try to figure out a way to fix it.

Other than that hope you enjoyed and leave me a review. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Review responses again

LADYMIJO: I try my best glad; hopefully I can keep it amazing in future.

Arian Eripmav: I liked writing those paragraphs. It was fun having Dany put Aegon in his place like that. That won't be the last time it happens either. You are very welcome, I'm just glad you are enjoying it

Khrystaline: That's pretty much exactly what I thought when I decided how to write Aegon. I've read him as the noble prince who is well rounded; I wanted to explore a bit of the arrogance and madness that Tyrion saw when he was traveling with him. As to using Arya's assassination experience, I hope to use it and even have a person in mind but you're right she isn't going to be some fix all that simply kills everybody opposed to Dany and poof all of Daenerys' are gone.

Purple sky always: Glad you thought so, hope you like this one too.

naleight: Thank you for writing in English but if you are more comfortable with French please use that in future, if nothing else it makes me think more. I want Aerion to be human and by giving a look into what he was thinking it was easier to do that glad you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing the scene with Arya and Dany I'm happy you liked the way it turned out. With Tyrion and Arya I don't think it's realistic to think they hate each other. Arya has always been very specific in whom she blames for her family's fall and Tyrion was never amongst those people, so I think it is reasonable to think they would respect each other even if they don't necessarily like each other. With Dany and Aegon, it's my belief that experience is the best teacher. For all of his training, Aegon just doesn't have the necessary experience to apply his knowledge.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Arya and Aerion sat in her tent having just arrived back from negotiations with Aegon. Daenerys had retired to her own tent to relax and the others had done much the same. Aerion was currently removing his armor while she simply sat their watching him. Arya stopped her brief ogling and broke the silence, "So what did you think of the Prince?"

Aerion snorted, "I think he is incredibly arrogant and it is Jon Connington's fault by telling him his entire life that he was meant to rule." He sat down across from her, "He assumed that Daenerys would bow to his whims despite the fact that he is the one that needs her and then had the nerve to be offended by her proposal."

Arya nodded, "Yes but Dany certainly put him in his place quickly. The look on his face when she talked about the Field of Flames was priceless," she chuckled briefly, "the best was Connington though. The man was surprisingly quick to anger and I swear Dany was trying to irritate him by the end."

"He deserved it, that boy he raised is now a man grown the same age as me, yet he acts like a spoiled child who thinks he is owed something. Whether or not he is really Rhaegar's son is irrelevant; the Seven Kingdoms don't need a king who thinks he is entitled to the throne when they have no experience, they need someone who has proven their ability to lead." He rubbed at the stubble on his chin, "From everything I have heard Stannis is the only claimant prior to our arrival that had any business thinking he could rule but the people will never love him."

"Yes but the people will never love Daenerys either should she burn their homes to the ground." Arya pointed out, even if she knew the Queen would avoid such a course at all costs.

"I think we both know that is not her intent." Aerion didn't seemed remotely concerned by that thought, "She made it quite clear she has no intention of setting her dragons on the major towns and cities that provide the realm with food. Besides, I doubt people are any more willing to accept Stannis's Red priestess who burns supposed betrayers the same as Aerys did."

"Very true," Arya frowned in thought, "I just hope he had the good sense not to destroy the godswood at Winterfell. From what my father said of him he was always honorable if unlikable. His honor shouldn't have demanded that he destroy trees that have stood longer than the Wall."

"Well once you have finally returned home you can find out for yourself." There was no doubt in his mind that she would see it again, it was only a matter of when and in what condition she would find it.

Arya smiled as she fell into her own thoughts for a moment. She spoke fondly as she thought of her home, "I look forward to showing you Winterfell even if it is a shell of its former self… and the Wolf's Wood, when this is all over we should just ride through there."

"I shall be happy to do just that," he smiled warmly knowing that she was thinking of a time where they would be together after this war, "So what do you think Aegon's response to Daenerys's proposal will be?"

"I think he will have the good sense to give into her demands but I fear what he may attempt once he has joined our army." Arya's face turned grim as she finished her statement.

"What do you mean?" Aerion questioned, curious of her sudden shift in demeanor.

"You said yourself he is prideful and arrogant." Arya said as though it were an obvious thing, "I think the best we can hope for is his constant interference planning this war; he will question every decision that is made and because of his _impressive education _he will think everything he suggests should be followed without a second opinion but that will be the extent of his annoyance and schemes."

She touched the knife at her hip absently as she continued, "The worst case scenario is that he will attempt something covert in order to remove Daenerys from the picture. I would not put it past him to hire an assassin to kill her, I plan on paying close attention to all those close to the Queen and warning Ser Barristan of the possible eventuality."

Aerion was nonplused, "You truly believe that he would stoop so low as to have his own aunt assassinated?"

Arya nodded, confident in her belief, "Absolutely, he sees the Throne as his birthright and seeing as he has no hope of victory through conventional means, he will turn to less than savory ways of achieving his goals. The question in my mind is **when** he will choose to make his move, not whether he will or not."

"I think it goes without saying that I will help you anyway I can in this," Aerion said seriously, "just let me know and I will be there."

"I know Aerion, thank you." There was a long silence as Aerion seemed to weigh something in his mind. Arya couldn't help but notice he seemed to become slightly nervous. Arya couldn't fathom why.

"So wasn't Edric Dayne one of the members of the Brotherhood Without Brotherhoods when you were taken captive?" _Oh that's what he's worried about. _She resisted urge to smirk at his transparency.

"Yes that's right he was Beric Dondarrion's squire, we got along quite well even if I was their prisoner at the time." Arya decided to ignore the obvious for the moment and just tell him of their former acquaintance, "He's only a year younger than you. I imagine that once Beric finally met his death that Edric decided to return to Dorne. Apparently in the past five years he has become more than a squire though."

"Yes I recall you saying something about taking up his uncle's mantle, he is the new Sword of the Morning then?" Aerion questioned.

"Based upon the great-sword on his back yes," Arya couldn't help but remember her father's words regarding the man who once wielded that blade, "that was Dawn, a sword forged with star-metal … at least that is what people claim."

Aerion nodded slowly, as his brow furrowed in thought, "Well we will have to spar with him once he has joined the Queen's army, it will be interesting to see how well he can handle the weapon."

Arya smirked internally but with a completely straight face said, "You feel free to fight him all you like, I'm sure he'd be happy to show you how well he uses his weapon."

Aerion took the insinuation in stride and chuckled, "Based on the way he was looking at you I think he is more interested in showing you how well he uses his weapon." He refused to do anything less than give as well as he got.

Looking as innocent as a septa, Arya replied, "I'm sure he would, chances are he is quite good with his great-sword but I am more interested in experiencing your use of a sword again."

This caught him off guard. Aerion blushed slightly, his reply less confident, "Well I believe we will be doing that as soon as we have made a more permanent camp."

"Oh I certainly hope so, I haven't had a good workout since the last time we fought; it was absolutely exhilarating." Aerion was now red as a tomato but recovered well.

"Good to know the feeling was mutual." The pair burst out laughing at that having had enough of the innuendo laced conversation and succumbed to the underlying humor. After the pair recovered from the outburst Arya spoke, "Yes well in all seriousness we really should fight him; very few men fight with a great-sword but it would be good to know how to approach them in a fight."

"Yes that is what I was getting at before you decided to make a joke of it," he snickered.

"Well you know me I take every opportunity to see a blush on that pretty face of yours." He scoffed disbelievinglywhich just made her smile, "Besides, you were definitely fishing when you asked about Edric."

Aerion reddened in embarrassment, "You are amazing but your being a former assassin can prove trying, most people wouldn't have noticed anything." Arya resisted the urge to blush at the first part of that comment.

"I don't know about that," she said unconvinced, "you were rather obvious."

"Well I guess I will have to endeavor to do better." He bowed his head though she could make out the small smile on his lips.

"I suppose… so you think I'm amazing then?" Arya decided to ask.

Aerion smiled and that shiver went down her spine, "I thought that was rather obvious at this point."

"Good," with that Arya stood and approached him she hugged him and he felt the curve of her body as she whispered in his ear, "the feeling is mutual." Then she pecked him on the cheek and backed away. Both had rather large grins on their faces and small blushes. "Well I'll just leave you for now; I should probably go talk to Ser Barristan about my concerns."

Aerion nodded, "If I don't see you anytime tonight I'll see you tomorrow." Arya proceeded to leave his tent and he couldn't help but watch her go with that same smile on his face. He found a book amongst his things and the black haired beauty still on his mind began to read.

Meanwhile Arya went in search of Ser Barristan thinking about what had just happened. _Good to know things are actually going somewhere between us. I didn't think I'd meet someone who would be able to see past what I did to survive but I was wrong. He sees me, Arya Stark who was forced to take drastic measures to ensure her survival but he knows that it doesn't define me. _

She continued her musings on the purpled eyed young man as she made her way over to the Queen's tent knowing Ser Barristan would not be far from her side. As luck would have it she was right and the old knight was just outside the Queen's tent. He looked at her when he recognized her movement in the dark and became alert before realizing it was just Arya.

He clearly wasn't expecting her, "Lady Arya what can I do for you? Do you wish to see the Queen?"

"No Ser Barristan," Arya stopped him from walking into the tent, "I was in fact looking for you."

Ser Barristan looked momentarily puzzled, "And why would you be looking for me?"

Not wanting to be overheard, Arya drew closer to him, "I have a matter I wish to discuss with you… well a concern more like."

"Very well," He glanced at the tent flap, "would it not be best for the Queen to be present for our conversation?"

Arya shook her head slowly, "While she should be informed of my concern eventually for now it is only speculation and may have no future bearing so… no."

"Let me grab Belwas he is currently eating; he can stand in for me while we talk somewhere more private." The old knight left then and a couple minutes later returned with the eunuch turned Queensguard. "Shall we retire to your tent? I imagine that would be the most private place that the Queen could not here our conversation." Arya merely nodded and they fell into step beside one another as they made their way to Arya's tent.

Upon entering, Barristan immediately turned on her serious as per usual when a matter may concern the Queen. "What is the problem Arya?"

Deciding blunt honesty was the best approach, "With what I saw of Aegon today I would not put it past him to hire someone to assassinate the Queen. In fact, from what I saw today I would bet coin that he is more than likely going to attempt such a thing whether or not he chooses to ally with us."

Arya decided to elaborate regarding her thoughts on the matter, "Should he decline Daenerys' offer, he would be a fool not to realize that he has no hope of defeating us in the field. Desperate, he will then immediately search other methods of having her removed. On the other hand, should he choose to join us he will bide his time waiting until he has ingratiated himself with the army before having someone strike."

Barristan snorted disbelievingly at that. Arya smiled as she continued, "Of course he is unaware that her army is loyal only to her, they would never side with him should something happen to her; they would be more likely to abandon this country and return home. They only fight here because of the love they harbor for her." Arya having discussed Daenerys's control of her dragons with Aerion had another reason to be worried should something happen to the Queen. _Should anything happen to her they will become savage destroyers and this entire realm will become little more than a dragon's nest filled to the brim with fresh meat to their liking. They shall gorge themselves until there is nothing left but ashes and bones. _

"I can see why you are concerned," Barristan started after thinking over what she had to say, "the boy is most certainly arrogant and I doubt he will take Daenerys's proposal lying down even if he accepts her proposal."

"So you will inform the other Queensguard of the possibility and ensure that all of her meals are tested for poison before they reach her?" Arya wanted to ensure they understood one another.

"That would probably be wise." Barristan agreed before looking at her with approval, "It is fortunate that we have you. You will know what to look for in a situation like this better than most."

Arya smiled, "I suppose that is true. Unfortunately if he is willing to pay the extremely high price he could hire the Faceless men and should one of them make an attempt on her life it will be far more subtle and well planned than if he hires from another source."

Barristan eyes hardened at the prospect, "Wouldn't the cost for such an assassination be enormous; I remember there was talk of hiring one of your former people to the deed years ago but Baelish informed the small council that an entire company of sell-swords could be hired for less than one assassin."

"Oh, it would be incredibly costly but there are other ways to acquire the services of the House of Black and White." Arya knew no amount of gold could pay for the life of a queen, much less a good queen. "Children can be taken in payment so they can be trained in the order's skills and practices. I would not put it past him to bargain the life of a child for the life of his aunt."

"No nor would I; we should discuss this with her." Barristan seemed quite adamant.

"You are right" Arya had no intention of keeping this from Daenerys indefinitely, " and eventually we will but for now I figured it necessary that you know first and foremost. You are the head of her guard and as such the most able person to prevent something unseemly befalling her; I have already discussed it with Aerion and we will both be doing all we can to help you ensure her safety but the more eyes and ears open to a threat the better."

"Agreed I shall inform the others and insure that all of her meals are tested before she eats them."

"Excellent, thank you Ser Barristan."

"No thank you Arya, while I am certainly wary of the princeling my mind did not make the stretch yours did… but now that you have informed me of your concerns I cannot help but think that you are right." He bowed to her quickly which she wasn't expecting and then made his way from her tent. _Well that's taken care of… now we just have to find out what Aegon's decision will be._

* * *

It was an hour till sundown the next day when a messenger came to inform them of Aegon's decision. This time, the messenger was not some random Dornishman but Obara Sand. She was clearly irritated with being made to take the role. Daenerys bid her and those who had been present at the initial negotiations come to her tent. "Now Obara Sand what does my nephew say to my terms?"

"He agrees." She said disinterestedly, "He renounces his claim to the Iron Throne; however, he will only do so should you make some concessions of your own."

"He has no room to argue with me," Daenerys pointed out, "but should his requests be reasonable I will try to honor them."

"His terms are simple." Obara's mannish jaw clenched for a moment, "He will be given control over the Stormlands once you are Queen and allowed to marry any woman of his choosing when the time comes."

Daenerys didn't even blink before she answered, "No he shall be given our ancestral seat at Dragonstone and as to his right to choose any woman he wishes… that decision shall be mine when the time comes. Of course I thought that a moot point, I was under the impression he was betrothed to his cousin Arianne Martell."

"No your Grace," Obara informed her, "it was decided due to their close family ties that would not be wed. My father swore the allegiance of Dorne solely because he thinks Aegon to be his sister's son."

"Yet my nephew was very keen to see himself married to me." Daenerys pointed out with narrowed eyes, "Is there a reason that the idea of marrying his aunt, who carries more of the same blood, does not cause him pause the way the thought of marrying his cousin does?"

Obara looked distinctly uncomfortable; clearly she had not been expecting anything but agreement to the terms before returning. "I do not know your Grace."

"Very well return to my nephew and inform him that his requests have been denied. Should his position on my proposal change because of this, he can expect a war on three fronts instead of two." Daenerys clearly tired of these negotiations.

"One more thing your Grace," her voice had turned bitter, "the full support of the Dornish forces will not be at your disposal. Fifteen thousand of our men will return to Dorne in order to ensure our kingdom's security should the forces of the Reach seek to attack there."

Dany was truly baffled, "Why?"

"Why was my cousin burned alive for merely seeking an alliance with you?" Obara questioned boldly.

"He did not merely seek an alliance with me; he thought I should take him in marriage for want of an alliance with Dorne." Daenerys returned loudly though not angrily, "He thought proving he was blood of the dragon would impress me. Quentyn approached Rhaegal when he was being held in the catacombs of Meereen. He learned in the most painful way imaginable how wrong he was," She gave the older woman a sympathetic look, "I am sorry for your loss but that is no reason to jeopardize the potential of this army."

"My uncle disagrees." Obara announced to all those present, " With three dragons and the same number of men as the Reach and the Westerlands forces combined you should easily complete your conquest. As such he will look to the security of Dorne." Dany could not help but reluctantly agree with the logic.

Tyrion asked form Daenerys' side, "You were able to contact Doran Martell then?"

Obara nodded, "He is not so far away that a raven couldn't travel there and back in less than a day."

Daenerys raised her hand to cease any further conversation, "Even if I am not pleased, I accept that we shall not receive the full army of Dorne; however, all other stipulations are rejected. Inform Aegon that the next time he wishes to negotiate, I would recommend he come himself. You may go" Obara bowed and left the tent.

Tyrion broke the silence that fell after he departure, "That woman has no mind for this sort of game; she is clearly more at home in armor on the battlefield. It was foolish of Aegon to send his least skilled diplomat for this."

Arya interjected, surprising both herself and everybody present. She hadn't exactly been talkative in these meetings to this point. "Foolish maybe, but he probably meant some form of insult in her presence. He chose the only baseborn member of his council. While some may not take issue with such a thing, he seems pompous enough to think himself clever for the perceived slight he has just given you."

"She is right." Tyrion smiled in Arya's direction, "While being a bastard may not have the same stigma abroad as it does here, Aegon would still be very much aware that Obara's presence could be perceived as a slight and he would take any opportunity to feel superior."

Daenerys seemed irritated, "The fact that he sent any envoy attempting to negotiate my terms was the insult; I don't care if the messenger was a bastard, a noble, or a beggar from the streets. He has no room to negotiate. Should his next answer be anything but his acceptance or refusal of my terms I will be extremely annoyed." _I don't think you want to annoy a woman who can have you burned alive. _The gathered people began talking amongst themselves while they awaited Aegon's response.

It was ten minutes before nightfall when this time Aegon entered the tent. _He must realize just how unwise what he did previously was… or he is going to try and argue with Daenerys… in which case I would not be surprised to see him dead rather shortly. _He was clad in red and black armored splendor. _The fool wants to look as his father did at the Trident. I wonder if people told him exactly how Robert crushed the crown prince with his warhammer. _

The prince was red faced and appeared to have rushed there, luckily for him he seemed to rein in his temper before he spoke, "Your Grace, even though you have refused my terms, I feel it would be in the best interest of all those involved that slight be ignored and as such we formerly accept your proposal." His voice had a forced pleasantness to it that irritated all those present Dany in particular. It reminded her far too much of the way Viserys would talk to her. She still remembered quite vividly the time Viserys had claimed he would allow every one of Khal Drogo's riders and their horses fuck her for an army. As such a scowl graced her lips.

"You offered terms as though you were in a position to bargain. A wise king," the word came out with venom, "would know when to make demands and when to simply agree to favorable terms."

Aegon flushed again._ Clearly he has little experience being rebuked in such a manner; most people probably talk to him as though he were one of Dany's dragons to be avoided. _"I will keep that in mind your Grace. May I ask why my requests were denied?"

"Because you requested nothing," Daenerys said irritably, "you demanded and did not even try to disguise it. You expected concessions from me when I had already made my stance well known." She looked at him through narrowed eyes, "As to the specific reasons for my denial; you will receive Dragonstone instead of Storm's End because I hope to somehow reach an agreement with Stannis Baratheon instead of outright killing the man. Of all of the remaining claimants to the throne, he is the only one who seems to have the country's best interests in mind. If he is willing to capitulate I will return Storm's End to him as is his right."

This time Aegon was not able to constrain his anger, "You would negotiate with a Baratheon?! Their family is responsible for the loss of our throne! They're name should die out and their former glory nothing more than a mere memory."

Dany's voice was like steel retorted, "I will win no love from the people of the Seven Kingdoms with an attitude like that." She pointed at him with one slender finger, "You don't even realize that Stannis has committed no crimes. During the Rebellion, he did as his liege lord bid him do, nothing more nothing less. I cannot blame him for holding Storm's End against attack. It was not Stannis Baratheon who struck down my brother at the Trident, it was not Stannis Baratheon who stabbed my father in the back, and it was not Stannis Baratheon who murdered Elia and Rhaenys in cold blood. He did his duty and if nothing else that is the sort of man people need in a position of power."

Her voice softened as she continued, "I would remind you that Mace Tyrell was a loyalist to the crown yet now his forces are the biggest opposition to my rule. You, Aegon, should understand that while I plan to destroy those who oppose me I will not kill without discrimination over offenses that were done before I was even born, nor will I accept past loyalties as reasons to grant clemency." This was yet another moment for Aerion and Arya in which they were glad they had chosen to fight with Daenerys.

Aegon did not like being addressed as though he was a child but wisely ended that string of conversation, "And what would the harm have been in allowing my second request?"

Daenerys rubbed at her temple, getting a headache from Aegon's inane questions, "You will be allowed to marry but it would be unbecoming should you be allowed to do so without my consent. By giving you overarching approval to marry whomever you wish I would lessen my authority and you could very well steal a daughter of some noble house and create an enemy where I could have had an ally."

Jaw clenched Aegon finally relented, "I accept all the terms of your proposal, I renounce my claim to the throne at this time and will accept position as your heir once you are the Queen in King's Landing." Arya successfully repressed a snicker though Aerion appeared to be having a bit more difficulty accomplishing the feat. _That most definitely hurt his pride but damn if it wasn't fun to watch. _

"A wise decision," Daenerys said with a strained smile, "my forces have made ready Summerhall as a base of operations. I and the portion of my army that I have with me shall travel there while you return to your forces at Bitterbridge. From there, the portion of Dornish forces that Doran Martell has decided will return home to ensure their security will be given leave to go. That will leave you with 25,000 men and your 300 elephants; obviously should the leaders of the Reach recognize this vulnerability they will attack and destroy your forces. As such you shall retreat to Summerhall where we will join armies before they have the chance."

"You would have me abandon what progress I have made already?" Aegon was equal parts surprised and angry.

"Yes," Daenerys said unconcerned, "as doing so will allow for a speedier conquest of the areas you have been unable to even fathom pushing towards."

Aegon ground his teeth before replying, "Yes your Grace, would it not be wiser to simply send a raven with instructions."

"When the bulk of their commanders are currently here with you?" Daenerys shook her head, "There would most likely be dissent if their commander does not tell them exactly why these new developments have occurred." _This of course will allow for Dany to make plans without Aegon's input, a clever ploy._

Aegon was not happy with these turn of events but conceded, "We shall leave immediately then, shall I send one of my men to stand in while I am away?"

Ser Barristan spoke up for the first time, "Send Harry Strickland, he commands the largest portion of your forces." Aegon nodded before bowing and quickly exiting the tent.

Dany sighed and rubbed her temples, "I wonder if this will be worth it in the end, I feel like he is going to cause far more headaches then his forces will be worth," she turned to Barristan, "Why Strickland?"

"He is the most likely to be amenable to our plans. The man may be disgraced but he will have no issue with you personally unlike some of the Dornishmen and he is a man of action if nothing else; I imagine he has become incredibly irritated with Aegon's lack of action over the years. He was certainly quickest to inform us of the state of things here." Barristan explained his reasoning readily.

"A good decision then; if the man cannot be a help at the very least he is unlikely to be a nuisance." She paused for a moment before addressing her commanders, "Tell the men we begin making for Summerhall now, we should be able to get a few hours of marching in before we must make camp for the night. It will take us two days to arrive there and Aegon should arrive six days after that. By then we should have a plan of action that he will be unable to interfere in which means that within ten days' time we will march to battle whether it be toward the Reach or toward the capital we will decide once we have reached our more permanent camp." The group dispersed then and made preparations for their departure.

* * *

The army moved quickly. Two days after their departure from Blackhaven, they were within miles of Summerhall. The trek had been interesting as it had snowed for the first time since their arrival. For the people of Slaver's Bay it was their first experience with the white powder and many had simply looked on in wonder. Arya merely laughed at their reactions, even in summer there was snow in the North. She was glad it had not been a proper snowstorm. _Of course the winters this far south are nothing like in the North. There won't be any fifty foot snow drifts anywhere near here._

Three hours later and just before nightfall, their destination came into view. It was burned and charred from the fire that had happened during the Tragedy but it had been fortified and from a distance it appeared as though the structure would do a fair job of keeping out the cold. Arya couldn't help but compare the ruined castle to the melted stones of Harrenhal. _Whatever happened may have been less potent than dragon fire but it burned all the same. _The Queen and her company rode into the main courtyard of the broken castle. They were met by Daario Naharis and Grey Worm.

"My Queen," began the sell-sword as he went to help her from her horse, "the castle has been fortified, some dragon fire in key locations may help close gaps in the stonework but on the whole the castle is warm and strong." He hesitated and glanced at Grey Worm, "It is a strange warmth though, almost as if the fire that burned this place yet lingers here."

"Very well," Dany didn't care what caused the warmth, "we shall walk the perimeter of the castle with Drogon to ensure this place is as comfortable as it can be for the men."

"How went negotiations with your nephew?" Daario questioned.

Daenerys sighed wearily, "On the surface they went extremely well, he capitulated and over half of the forces he commanded will be at our disposal. Unfortunately looking deeper, I believe he will be more trouble than he is worth. The boy is incredibly arrogant and his highest advisor does nothing but encourage his fantasies." As Daario began leading them through the castle she told Daario and Grey Worm of her nephew and his behavior and demands.

"Sounds like the sort of man I would enjoy killing." Daario announced with a cocky smile, "You should simply have challenged the fool and when he decided to fight your champion himself as his pride demanded Aerion or Arya would have killed him." His blew hair shook as he laughed silently, " \I would have paid good coin to see Arya do such a thing, there would be no more embarrassing an end to an arrogant would be king."

Daenerys giggled something that was entirely uncommon from her, "Yes, well while he may deserve something of that nature, I very much doubt that I would have won any allies in Dorne with a move like that and while the Golden Company may have joined my cause there was certainly no guarantee," she smirked slyly, "of course that doesn't mean I didn't consider it."

Arya spoke up, "I wouldn't have minded the opportunity. He was far too arrogant for my taste and I don't trust him."

Daenerys turned to her, her violet eyes narrowed, "Yes Ser Barristan told me of your concerns. I must say I do not think him capable of such a thing."

For the first time Arya looked at Daenerys with something akin to disappointment, "I doubt Robb thought Roose Bolton capable of arranging for his murder, I doubt Robert Baratheon thought his wife so hateful as to arrange his death and I doubt Tywin Lannister thought that Tyrion would kill him in the privy with a crossbow. Think as you like your Grace, but be on your guard and we shall be on ours."

Dany was taken aback by her candor but realized the wisdom in her argument, "You are right of course it is the enemy you least suspect that can do the most harm. I know better than to think otherwise; Hizdahr and his ilk appeared to want peace when I first took Meereen when the truth was they always meant to stick a knife in my back."

"All I can ask is that you be aware he may be a threat." Arya said diplomatically.

"He seems such an annoyance at this point it is hard to imagine him as an actual threat."

"Understandable but that does not change the fact you have just taken what he believe is rightfully his; whether it is tomorrow or after all the Kingdoms are yours, he will eventually attempt to ensure that he sits on the Iron Throne." Dany nodded and they walked on Aerion and Arya talked idly as Daenerys continued informing her other commanders of events.

* * *

Midmorning the next day, Arya could be found attacking a practice dummy as Ser Barristan worked with Aerion at his sword play. Unfortunately, the Westerosi style was of little use to Arya so lessons with Ser Barristan would be pointless for her, she eagerly awaited the opportunity to fight with Aerion again though; the rush it gave her was amazing, yes but it was equally enjoyable just having the opportunity to fight somebody with that kind of command over the Braavosi Water Dance. What she wasn't expecting this morning was Daario Naharis to approach her, he had just finished circling the castle with Daenerys and Drogon pointing out the places where a well-placed burst of dragon fire could weld together two stones to better provide protection. _Glad the dragon has enough control not to simply burn the entire building down. _The ostentatious blue-bearded man bowed deeply before speaking, "Lady Stark I wonder if you might be willing to fight me?"

"Why would you want me to do that Daario?" Arya asked incredulously, leaning on Needle as its point stuck into the ground.

"Why I think you could learn something from watching me with a blade." He smiled lasciviously, his real meaning not lost on the former assassin.

"You've never been able to get into the Queen's bed so now you attempt to woo me?" Arya did not feel like playing his games.

"Oh I would have joined the Queen in bed many times had she been forced to marry that swine Hizdahr but alas his scheme was uncovered long before she decided to turn to me for comfort," He sounded the slightest bit remorseful of that fact, "since then, she has been nothing but business and destruction and while I can appreciate her drive, and her beauty," he added almost to himself, "I know she would no longer think to have me. So yes, I suppose I do think I can woo you to my bed as you put it."

"You would be wrong, ser." Arya told her and turned from him, her braided hair whipping around her head as she did.

He decided to stop playing games at that point, leaning in to whisper to her, "I am aware you and the snake are infatuated with one another, I think it would be fun to make him a little jealous."

Arya was slightly offended by the insinuation, "Infatuated seems incorrect to me, it implies that our feelings are not based in reality or that we are simply love-sick children."

Daario raised his hands in a placating gesture, "I meant no offense, the way you look at each other when the other isn't looking, or even when you are sometimes, makes it obvious there is genuine interest there but that doesn't change the fact I would like to make the snake a little jealous."

Arya noticed the moniker given her friend this time and decided to ask, "Why do you call him the Snake?"

Daario snickered, "You mean besides the fact that he has snake designs on his armor and weapons?" Arya nodded, "That would be because the various soldiers who have had the misfortune of fighting him find him to be as quick as a serpent, he strike quickly and with great force. Even I do not have the desire to fight him."

The sell-sword glanced in the direction of the subject of their conversation, "Ser Barristan and I may not always agree on everything but even I must admit the old man is incredibly skilled; that Aerion can stand against him for as long as he can is impressive. As far as the old man tells it, he gets better with every fight they have. Soon, he will be winning those fights more often than not until finally the old knight has nothing further to teach."

"He is something else with a blade isn't he?" she said with a slightly far off look in her grey eyes and the slightest of smiles on her lips.

"Now that is the look that tells all exactly how you feel about one another." Daario said triumphantly.

Arya shook herself and a mischievous smile broke across her face, "So you wanted to fight me Daario?"

Suddenly the gaudy man was less confident but nodded nonetheless, "This may entirely backfire, I had hoped to fight you and beat you; giving your handsome boy the sight of you pinned beneath me. It would have an interesting effect on him I think."

"You seem to forget that I am no slouch with a blade in my hands either." Arya told him imperiously as she pulled Needle from the ground. Daario merely gulped and nodded before taking a position across from her. He used an arakh something that she encountered many times in her travels and a dagger with the representation of a nude woman on the hilt. Arya drew Needle and the dagger she was gifted by Aerion and their fight began.

Arya recognized quickly that Daario had earned his command of the Stormcrows. _He is not as good as Aerion though and that is why he knows not to fight him. Probably the reason he willingly gave up his position of champion as well. _Arya parried and slashed, jabbed and ducked until finally she realized the most fun way she could win the fight would be to hit him where it would really hurt. It was obvious the man was an enormous womanizer; that he thought himself worthy of the Queen was incredibly telling. _I don't doubt that Daenerys would have sought comfort with the man had she been forced to marry some slaver. That being said I'm still going to make him regret this decision. _Daario had a very smooth fighting style but like the man himself, it was quite flashy. His slashes tended to go wider than needed and his thrusts were done with a great amount of gusto.

Noticing this rather quickly, Arya parried a blow from the man's dagger and then slipped underneath a slash elbowing him hard right in the ribs as she moved forward. She hit with a force that took Daario off guard. _Obviously he wasn't expecting a woman to be quite that strong._ Arya smirked to herself before adding the insult. She brought her right leg back and promptly smashed it into the man's groin. Now Arya didn't dislike Daario but implying that he would ever have her pinned beneath him, even in a fight, was a dream and she was insulted. _He really should be more careful with what he says. _ As her foot connected the man visibly shook before falling to the ground in a heap.

Arya looked away from Daario to see that Ser Barristan and Aerion were both looking at her; she was surprised to see that Barristan was actually laughing in unrestrained joy as though he had just seen the funniest thing in the world. Aerion on the other hand was looking at her eyes sparkling and a large smile on his face. _He probably guessed what Daario's intention was or at least the one he initially implied. _Arya couldn't help but smile back. She then noticed Daenerys along with Tyrion just behind them. Daenerys had a good deal of mirth in her eyes while Tyrion looked only mildly amused. The Queen approached her then, "Well I imagine Daario's… sword, will be sore for quite some time after that kick." She got out between chuckles.

Arya snickered, "Yes well hopefully he has learned that I do not appreciate some of his implications." A groan of what might have been agreement was heard from the man.

Daenerys nodded enthusiastically, "Oh I'm certain he has… Arya would you join me in my room for a moment there is something that I would like to give you."

"Of course your Grace." Arya responded promptly but with a hint of confusion. The pair quickly made their way to Daenerys' room where the Queen bid her sit as she went about retrieving something. When she returned Arya was shocked to see Blackfyre in her hands.

The Queen noticing her expression began her explanation, "This is what I would like to give you." She placed the blade on the table between them, "I am many things Arya but I will never be the sort to fight on the battlefield, but fly above it on the wings of Drogon, yes that will definitely happen. Now, I would not see Blackfyre sit on my hip never to see use in this war and will definitely not be giving it to my nephew, even if it is tradition for the next Targaryen in line to carry the sword."

Daenerys steeled herself for what she had to tell Arya next, "I was talking to Lord Tyrion about what you said about your family's ancestral sword, Ice and he informed me that Tywin Lannister had it melted down and reforged into two longswords that were gifted originally to Joffrey Baratheon and Jaime Lannister." Arya's nostrils flared and pupils dilated at that information. She knew it was just a sword and meant little in the grand scheme of things but that blade had been in the Stark family for centuries; to so carelessly remove a piece of history was… despicable.

"Why give me Blackfyre then?" Arya asked after a moment of thought, "It will always be the sword of House Targaryen and Ice cannot be replaced. Besides I have my Needle and it is the only sword I have ever needed."

"You are my champion," Daenerys said as though it were obvious, "well one of them, but Aerion's sword is already much the same as Blackfyre and I doubt he would accept the blade as he is the one who returned it to me."

"It is a longsword Daenerys," Arya explained slowly, "I may be stronger than I appear but I have not the necessary stamina to fight with such a blade for long."

"Do not give me that my friend." Daenerys sounded exasperated, "We are both very much aware that it is Valyrian steel and as such is substantially lighter than other blades. I would bet it is as light as your Needle."

Arya knew that much to be true, "That is all well and good Dany but I still refuse this gift. I appreciate the gesture truly but it is not Ice any more than the two longswords Ice was destroyed to create."

Dany sighed but pushed the sword further toward Arya, "Please do this as a favor to me then, I don't expect you to use the sword but I would much rather it be with you than any other." She raised a hand to stop any protests, "I understand that I cannot replace what was lost to your family and as such, I would make it clear now that when this is over the blade shall be returned to House Targaryen."

Arya contemplated the Queen's request before sighing in defeat, "I will do this for you but it will only ever leave its sheath if I have no other option."

"That is all I can ask." Daenerys replied happily, "Though I must say, most would not see it as a burden being gifted a Valyrian steel sword, most would simply jump for joy."

Arya shrugged her slim shoulders, "Needle is a reminder of my family. It was a gift from my bastard brother Jon; I was closest to him of all my siblings. I will sharpen that blade until there is nothing left but a stump because it is a constant reminder why I do the things that I do."

"And I respect that Arya but I still ask that you take Blackfyre. If nothing else it may see use in your hands where it will never see any in mine." Daenerys extended the sheathed blade to her which she grabbed before standing. She stopped momentarily and bowed slightly before leaving the room. As she made her way to place the blade amongst her things she ran into Aerion.

He smiled when he saw what she was carrying, "She gave it to you then? Excellent."

"Did you have something to do with her decision to give me this sword?" Arya asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all," Aerion told her quickly, "I imagine that she wished it to be put to good use. If anybody convinced her you should be given the blade I imagine it was Tyrion."

Arya knew that was closer to the mark than not but wondered what caused his thinking, "Why do you think Tyrion would convince her to give me Blackfyre?"

"He told me what happened to your family's sword," Aerion shrugged, "if nothing else he respects you and as such I imagine he told Daenerys the sword would be of use to you."

Arya chuckled, "Well your guess is very close to the mark, she did seem to think that giving me Blackfyre would be some kind of compensation for the loss of Ice but I told her I will continue to use Needle."

"Surely you will bring Blackfyre with you when we go into battle though?" Aerion asked

Arya furrowed her brow, "Why would I do such a thing? Unlike some people I cannot use two swords at once."

"Yes but you are far more likely to lose hold of Needle on a battlefield," Aerion pointed out, "there is never any harm in having access to another sword should something of that nature happen."

"Hmmm I suppose you're right." Arya couldn't help but concede his point, "I am so used to fighting an individual and, on rare occasions, small groups that I wasn't thinking in the terms of large scale battle. I'll take your advice then."

"Good," He sounded slightly relieved, "it is a smart decision."

Arya couldn't help but tease a little bit, "Do you worry about me often then? Think I won't be able to handle myself?"

Aerion smirked a glint in his amethyst eyes, "Definitely not, I don't think I'll ever meet a woman quite as capable as you, I simply think it best you be as prepared as possible for what is to come."

She smiled widely, "Good answer and on that note I must ask, are you done with Ser Barristan for the day?"

He seemed to know where this was going, "Yes I am, why do you ask?"

She poked him in the chest with one slender finger, "Because you sir owe me a fight and I would like to collect right now."

"Of course," He gripped her finger with his hand and pushed it toward her side with a chuckle, "would you like me to meet you down in the training yard then?"

"Yes just let me store Blackfyre." She walked past and spoke over her shoulder, "I'll just be a moment."

* * *

Ten minutes later Arya walked into the yard to find Aerion waiting there for her, he was extremely excited for this. Upon seeing her he immediately approached, "So same rules as last time then?"

She replied quickly, "Yes I think so." With that they took their stances across from each other. He had decided that it would be best to use two swords again. If he had learned nothing else in their first fight it was that she was incredibly quick and she used it to her advantage. They lashed out at each other quickly and with amazing ferocity. The last time was fantastic but after their first experience they were now far more prepared for what to expect from the other. He realized quickly that she was going on the attack first and foremost this time. Slash, stab, jab, slash an attempted punch, each came within seconds of the last and Aerion parried to the best of his ability and dodged the punch aimed for his head watching as it flew by his head. _This time I will not change styles instead we are going to see exactly who would win when using only the Water Dance. _

The fight continued in much the same manner for the next ten minutes until Aerion began going on the offensive himself. He brought both of his blades down only to have them met by Arya's crossed dagger and sword. He kicked out with his leg hoping to finish this fight much the same way he had the last time. He connected with her leg around mid-thigh and she tumbled over this time but when he went to cut her and finish the fight she quickly rolled back to her feet and batted his strike aside. She smirked at him and he did the same. The exhilaration was there again and he couldn't help but look at her flushed skin and the slight sheen of sweat that had developed along it. The dilation of her pupils and the rise and fall of her chest were mesmerizing and he his blood ran a little bit faster at the sight.

He threw himself back into the fight with an even greater fervor; they went on and on pouring sweat in the cold winter's air. It was twenty minutes later that the fight finally ended though not with a win on either side. He struck at her bicep cutting her there at the same time she put a shallow cut into his thigh. They both stared at each other panting before they simultaneously spoke, "I win."

Arya looked aghast, "You won! I think not Needle definitely cut into your thigh before you even came close to getting my arm."

Aerion immediately protested, "Certainly not! You hadn't even started your downward slash by the time my blade had nearly reached you."

"Key word there is nearly," Arya said haughtily, "I struck at your near leg from the jab and let's be honest, I'm extremely quick. It's no surprise that I was able to get in a nick before you could get me." Arya teased.

"You may be fast, beautiful but you are not so quick as to get that hit in before my blade reached you." Aerion smirked, enjoying their banter.

"See you're completely mental, I am most certainly not beautiful at the moment. I'm pouring sweat and look completely disheveled from our fight," She wiped at her brow and the beads of sweat that ran down her face to make her point, "only someone insane or trying at flattery because they know they lost would think to call me beautiful at the moment."

Aerion look at her and his gaze held something she didn't quite recognize and his tone lost its levity, "You're wrong Arya, you are always beautiful but I've never been more awestruck then I am when watching you fight. You are every bit a water dancer and the way your muscles play across your arms as you strike, the look in your eye… that determination in them, the furrow to your brow and sweat that glistens on your skin. I have never in my life seen a woman more beautiful than that." She was struck silent for a moment never imagining that he would say something like that, "Anyway, I say…"

But he didn't get the opportunity to finish that thought as she had crashed her lips into his with a force he was not expecting. He stumbled back a few steps before righting himself. He immediately started kissing the Northern beauty back. This was not the first woman he had kissed and this was not the first man she had kissed but it was the first time either of the pair felt fire run through their body from the act. She gripped the front of his shirt as his hands went to the back of her neck. After a minute of embracing which felt much longer to the pair they broke apart panting much the same way as they had just after the fight. They smiled at each other rather goofily for a moment before Arya spoke, "Well that was the single best kiss of my entire life."

It took a moment for Aerion to come back down from the high that kiss caused, "No question of that in my mind."

"Then again it's not much of a competition when the only other experiences I have are men who I needed to manipulate in order to reach or gain information on a target." Arya quipped with a throaty chuckled.

Aerion faked being struck, "You wound me woman."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that I greatly enjoyed that… what about you though, I doubt that was your first kiss?" She didn't truly care about his possible past relations, but she couldn't deny a certain curiosity.

"You would be right though I never was forced to kiss a woman for the sake of a mission." Aerion told her pulling away slightly.

"Lucky you… it was never something I wanted to do and I refused to do anything more than that. Men were distracted enough without needing me to do anything more." Aerion was happy about that he would hate to hear that she was forced to use herself for a kill. It wasn't based in some selfish desire for her to be innocent though; he really didn't care if she had been with a man before, but he was glad that if she had, it was by choice. _She would still be the same woman but something like that would be far harder to forget and get past. _Arya appeared like she was going to say something more but then changed her mind.

Aerion took her silence as opportunity to complete his earlier thought, "Well I was going to say before I was so pleasantly interrupted that I think maybe we should just call our fight a draw."

She smiled mischievously, "Oh I think that would be about right, I guess that just means that we're going to have to do it again."

"Oh really well then let's get to it then." And so they began again though this time Arya decided to play to a new advantage about five minutes in. Their swords locked when she decided to lean in and kissed him soundly on the lips catching him completely off guard; she proceeded to cut the back of his hand with her dagger.

"Oh you cheat!" He cried indignantly, as he went to grab her around the waist.

"Assassin remember?" She taunted as she danced away from, "I told you didn't I… never had to do more than kiss a man and he was distracted enough to get the job done."

"Well I say we have another go." There was a challenge in his tone that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist, "That fight was far too short for my liking and I can guarantee I won't be taken off guard like that again."

"I have no doubt, you're not the sort of person who takes long to learn their lessons. Of course most the people who experienced something of that nature from me didn't have the opportunity to learn from their mistakes." He merely chuckled before they began again.

This time when she attempted to pull the same thing he kissed her back with equal vigor before disengaging before she had the chance to strike at him. After that they ceased their playing with one another instead just fighting properly; of course, that didn't stop them from smiling and flirting with one another in between their bouts. In total they fought four times; the first ended in a tie, the second was the quick win by Arya, the third finished with Aerion slashing her forearm, and the last finished when Arya stuck his shoulder.

Arya was smiling victoriously and Aerion was tempted to just kiss the smug expression from her face. _That really isn't a bad idea all things considered. _

"Well I believe that makes two victories for me and only one for you ser." Aerion bumped her with his shoulder lightly.

"Yes but that makes us tied remember that ma'am." She laughed.

"Very true, I guess that just means we will have to do this again," The thought was far from unpleasant for either of them, "for now though I believe it is time I returned to my room… gods know I could use a bath." The image of Arya naked in her bath was not helping his already aroused state. He felt himself begin to harden and agreed with her readily that they should stop. She hugged him briefly, clearly just as exhausted before they parted ways. Aerion quickly relieved himself of his clothes and then of the tension he had built up over the past two hours of fighting. He had no idea that Arya was doing the exact same thing in a room just on the other side of the castle.

* * *

Three days later, Arya awoke early as per usual. The past couple of days had been enjoyable. There was no awkwardness between Aerion and her; they simply accepted that their relationship had progressed farther. Fortunately, no one had chosen to comment on it as of yet. She doubted that would be the case after the war council meeting today. _If nothing else I imagine that Tyrion will feel the need to make some sort of lewd remark. _ She rose from her bed only to find a raven sitting outside on the window sill. She quickly opened the window and grabbed the two letters that the raven carried. One appeared to be in a woman's hand likely Rhea's and the other was clearly in Nela's. She decided she would save the little girl's for last, seeing the letter reminded her how much she missed her.

_**Arya,**_

_**We figure these letters will take some time to reach you as you are traveling away from the raven as he flies. As such I feel it important to tell you that this is being written two weeks after your departure. I'm sure Nela has informed you of developments as they pertain to her young life so I will simply tell you what is going on with us adults. Micah and Doreah left with the twins to return to Braavos but not before Micah had business discussions with Farrago. Apparently he needed someone new to oversee his business' fishing operations and thought there was no better man for the job than the lifelong fisherman. So, Jaggo and his father are traveling to Braavos in order to establish a new home there and begin working for Micah. Eroeh has remained here in Pentos for a time though I am sure Nela will inform you of the reason why. **_

_**We all miss you and Aerion, the children most of all, I am sure you will be getting a letter from the others explaining more of the details of what has happened with them. Now I feel I must ask about you. How goes the war effort? How are you? How is Aerion? How are the two of you? And don't pretend like you don't know what I mean.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Rhea**_

Arya couldn't help but smile. She thought it was a good thing that Micah was going into business with Farrago. While she had didn't know the two men as well as she knew their wives it was clear from the conversations she had with that they both knew their business very well. _And Jaggo and Nela will benefit from the opportunities available in a city like Braavos. _Reading through the end of the letter Arya smiled widely. _Well I have substantially more to tell about Aerion and myself now than I did three days ago._ She set aside Rhea's letter and quickly opened the one from her favorite little girl.

_**Hi Aria, **_

_**I really miss you and Arion but its been really fun here. Daddy and Jaggo left went to Braavos, mummy says we are goin to be living there now. But its really cool because they let me stay here in Pentos for a while so that daddy and Jaggo can set up our new house. So Ashlyn and me get to spend some time together while we wait for them to send word. We've been staying with Rona and Devan and me and Ashlyn share a room now. I wish you were still here to pertect us but I know what you have to do is really important. I hope you are able to stop the bad people who hurt your family. Tell Aerion I miss him too. You two better look out for each other otherwise I am going to be very cross with you next time I see you. Mummy says this will take some time to get to you and you may be too busy to respond for a while. Ashlyn wanted me to say hi for her.**_

_**Please, please, please write to me as soon as you get this**_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Nela**_

Arya chuckled silently to herself after she finished reading Nela's letter. _Apparently I forgot to tell her how to spell my name while we were together._ Nonetheless she found the young girl's writing as adorable as the girl herself and immediately took to writing a response. _I'll wait to write to Rhea. I am sure Aerion would like to write to her also so may as well wait until after I tell him. _She took about a half an hour to write her reply than began her morning routine.

By the time she was done it was only a short time till they were scheduled to begin their meeting. She quickly made her way into the main hall where the whole affair was to take place. Daenerys with Missandei by her side, Aerion, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and Harry Strickland had already arrived. She quickly made her way over to Aerion and sat beside him. They were only waiting on Tyrion and Daario now. _They probably had another drinking game last night and are doing their best to work it off. _

Those present spent their time chatting about nothing of import though Arya did notice the surreptitious glances Daenerys threw their way. _Clearly she has noticed the change in our relationship. I imagine I shall hear no end of it the next time we are together in private. _Aerion was having much the same thought beside her, remembering the last time the Queen had decided to take an interest in him and Arya.

A half an hour later the two late risers decided to join them and based on their appearance clearly Arya's presumptions about their previous night's activities were on the mark. She had the urge to walk up to them and be as loud as possible but figured the Queen could easily punish them for their stupidity if she felt the need. Tyrion took his usual seat on the Queen's right while Daario still wary of Arya after their fight chose to sit further down the table instead of next to her. _Well at least the cocky man learns his lessons well. _Daenerys's voice pulled her from her internal musings, "We are here to discuss our next move, let us begin."

Harry Strickland quickly decided to interject his opinion, "Why do we need to discuss anything, all of this delaying is foolish. You have three dragons capable of leveling any standing structure to nothing with ease. We should simply burn our way through our enemies and do the same to the cities if need be." _Apparently it was not such a wise decision to suggest him as Aegon's accompanying advisor._

Daenerys looked incredibly frustrated by the foolish comment, "Have you absolutely no sense? I would have expected such a comment from someone as inexperienced as my young nephew but form a man who has been fighting in battles longer than I have been alive I would have hoped for better."

Strickland averted his gaze properly cowed, "I apologize your Grace, but we have spent the last two years making little progress and now we have the opportunity to properly make a go of conquering the country."

Daenerys scoffed irritably, "Well I cannot simply burn everything to the ground. I have no interest in being a Queen of ashes."

Tyrion spoke up then, "Then you can never unleash your dragons on King's Landing, you must either force them to surrender by defeating their armies in the field or sack the city properly."

"What makes you say that Tyrion?" Daario questioned.

"At the Battle of the Blackwater I used wildfire to destroy Stannis's fleet. I had the alchemist who was responsible for its production removed but I know my sister and there is no doubt in my mind that she employed them to create more of the potent explosive." Recognition dawned in everyone's eyes, "If I were to guess the city is stockpiled with the stuff and should even a drop of it be lit ablaze the entire city and your army surrounding it will be burned in an unholy inferno. You may be able to withstand the flames your Grace but we others will not be so lucky."

"She would truly do such a thing?" Daenerys questioned disgusted. Arya was tempted to comment but kept her thought to herself. _Oh she is nearly as mad as your father was your Grace._

"Most definitely, she has little love for the people, she sees herself as above them." Tyrion didn't even attempt to hide the disdain from his voice, "Fortunately, Margaery is far better loved and would never give a command to burn the city which is why should there be an explosion, it will not be sparked by our enemy. So it is us who must be wary."

While surprised Dany dismissed the issue without further discussion, "That is fine, I had no intention of raining fire down upon the capital anyway. That city is the legacy of my family and I have no intention of destroying it."

Ser Barristan spoke up, "So what do we intend to do? We could begin an assault against the forces of the Reach but they will ensure they stand on fertile ground that you are unwilling to burn knowing the damage it would cause come the spring."

Tyrion's mind was clearly working overtime, "We attack the capital directly." Everybody stared as though Maelys the Monstrous with his hideous second head had suddenly entered the room.

Noticing the expressions Tyrion quickly continued, "I know Cersei and she will likely try to avoid the entire issue by sending out someone to participate in a single combat. Now while either Aerion or Arya will have to fight her champion I highly doubt Margaery will recognize the former Queen's command. Margaery will most likely see it as an opportunity to delay our initial attack and allow time for the forces of the Reach and the West to attack our rear."

Ser Barristan interjected quickly at that point, "You would leave us vulnerable to a rear attack."

"That is assuming our goal is actually to take the capital," Tyrion started simply, "our real goal will be drawing the men of the Reach out into open battle. We will only get so close to the capital so as to pose a threat. We don't want to be stuck between the river and the enemy army."

Tyrion smiled widely, his scar pulling taught across his face, "Plus, Ser Barristan you must remember we are not an army made up of only men, while I cannot guarantee the direction of the wind when finally the enemy forces arrive, the dragons will be able to do severe damage to them. While they approach our rear the dragons set alight every man in the rear ranks of their army.

Everyone sat silently as the half-man continued to explain things to those assembled, "Now once the fire begins destroying their forces they will likely seek to engage us as quickly as possible knowing the dragons will cease their attack once our men are in danger from the flames. The beauty true beauty of it is that we will never have to ride out far enough to actually be in danger from the capital's defenses"

Daenerys sat in silence for some time as the others talked around her. Arya decided to give her opinion of the plan while they awaited the Queen. "The plan is sound. If we manage to destroy their army there King Tommen will have no choice but to surrender and open the gates. He will have no one left under his command who could challenge us. Well the Boltons and Freys are still his men but Stannis occupies them. Should this plan succeed we would be able to firm up control in the Southern kingdoms before working our way further North and dealing with the Ironborn and Boltons."

Aerion seemed to be of a differing opinion, "But we would open ourselves up to a greater force than is perfectly necessary. We could draw the forces of the Reach into battle easily enough without exposing both the rear and the front lines of the army. If we do this and the men of the Reach manage to push us toward the city once we are engaged we will be pinned. We have to ensure that we are not the ones caught between the hammer and the anvil so to speak."_ Good he doesn't agree with me simply for the sake of agreeing with me. I prefer a man with his own opinions. _

Tyrion nodded, conceding that Aerion was correct, but countered quickly, "You are right but that is why we ensure that the army never comes within range of the cities defenses while the mere threat will force reinforcements from the Reach to ride out to meet us. The dragons will never be close enough to be threatened by the city's archers and it will be them who find themselves caught between the anvil and hammer. With the river to the north there will be no threat of an army coming down from the there while we fight the one attacking from the south- west."

"So we essentially use the river," Aerion paused thinking it over for a moment, "it will either be our greatest asset or the reason we lose the fight."

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders, "It is a gamble but one worth taking."

Harry Strickland interjected, "Do not forget the elephants. They should break the front lines of their army and our cavalry numbers are far greater thanks to the former members of the Dothraki hoard amongst the ranks."

Aerion raised his hands in defeat then, "I simply wish to point out the risks. It would be unwise to decide on a course of action without even thinking of the repercussions."

Harry nodded, "A wise course but you must understand that had Aegon had the numbers available when he first arrived that you have now, the capital would have been taken before ever they had the opportunity to defend but we knew that wasn't possible. By the time Dorne had agreed to fight with us it was no longer a possibility."

Daario spoke up for the first time, "We must also remember that the Reach cannot spare every soldier available to them, they still have the Ironborn to worry about. While that may only thin their numbers some three to five thousand it doesn't change the fact that it stacks the odds greater in our favor."

Daenerys's reemergence into the conversation happened then, "Who defends the capital and who has command of the Reach and Western forces?"

"When our alliance with Dorne became official, Randyll Tarly was sent from the capital to take command of the Reach's forces." Harry rubbed at his chin, "With no clear cut successor after Kevan Lannister's death I imagine he also has control over the Lannister's forces. Mace Tyrell defends the city."

Ser Barristan, being the most knowledgeable of the men mentioned, spoke up, "Randyll Tarly is a formidable man, awful person, but extremely skilled in matters of warfare. Mace Tyrell on the other hand is a fool who merely grasps at power wherever he can get it. I swear he would sell his own mother if it ensured his family had a place on or near the throne," the old knight seemed to consider that for a moment, "Then again, Lady Olenna Tyrell is far more intelligent than her son will ever be, so it would be far more likely he would be the one sold and trussed up." Barristan and Tyrion both smirked at the idea. _Clearly they both have had some experience with the woman. _

"So we would be wise to be far more concerned with the forces commanded by Randyll Tarly then the defenders of the city? Daenerys questioned.

"Correct your Grace, if anything Mace is more likely to do something that benefits instead of hindering us."

Tyrion decided to bring up his final point then, "I think it is important to note that the area directly around the capital is not fertile land so we avoid the risk of alienating the small-folk by destroying the production machine that is the Reach."

Daenerys stood then and it was clear she had come to a decision, "We will march on the capital once the rest of our forces arrive. We will give them two day's rest to ensure that the entire army is recuperated before we begin our first battle."

Strickland decided to interject, "Your Grace, Aegon will not be happy he was not involved in this decision."

Daenerys resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "That is his problem, I am more concerned with how his forces feel about marching north just after they marched south."

"They will likely welcome the slightly warmer weather however short a time they can appreciate it and when they hear where we intend to attack they will rejoice that we will finally be making progress in this war." _Yes unfortunately this is only the beginning and while we will have the superior forces by a wide margin should we win this battle the other men waging this war are stubborn enough that more blood will be shed._

* * *

Three days later, the Dornish forces along with the Golden Company arrived. Arya and Aerion probably should have been in the courtyard to greet the princeling but they had decided against it. They really didn't care whether they slighted the arrogant bastard; instead, they were walking around the camp greeting their new comrades in battle. _It's important to have rapport amongst fighting men._

They had just left the remaining men from Sunspear led by Obara, who was surprisingly cordial in her greeting, when they came upon the men of Starfall. Edric Dayne came to greet the pair a smile plastered to his face when he saw Arya. "Hello Arya and… I'm sorry I don't think we were introduced at the negotiations."

"My name is Aerion Ormthair," They looked each other up and down for a moment, "I am from Pentos."

"Ah a sell-sword then?" Edric said as though it was a guaranteed thing.

Aerion did his best not to show any agitation at that, "No a sword pledged to the Queen, Arya and I are her champions in matters of single combat."

"Truly, I would have figured Ser Barristan has that honor?" The young man was clearly skeptical that a woman and a fighter from Pentos could surpass the old knight.

"Ser Barristan is far too important in other matters of the Queen's business to be risking his life in matters of single combat." Aerion replied frostily. _I'm quite sure he would greatly enjoy showing Edric exactly why Ser Barristan has taken the time to train him of late. He is winning as often as not now after all._

Edric turned away from Aerion and focused on Arya, she didn't particularly care for the way his eyes lingered, "So what happened in the past five years that took you from captive of the Brotherhood to champion of the Mother of Dragons?"

Arya decided to be blunt as it would likely wipe whatever thoughts he had of her beyond friendship straight from his mind. _I doubt very much his reaction will be anywhere near Aerion's; trust is the last thing I see on the average person's face after they hear what I had to do. _"I've trained and served for the past five years as one of the Faceless men." And there it was almost immediately, the fear of her and what she was capable of plain as day on his face. Aerion noticed it too and she could tell he was offended on her behalf by Edric's reaction. _He doesn't understand why someone would fear me because of that; of course that is probably because he has more experience in such matters. Though I have to wonder why anybody is concerned when they hear that bit of information. I wouldn't tell them I was a Faceless man if I was still working for them. _

Still Arya was happy that the tidbit of information had the desired effect… that look had left his eyes in a mere blink. "So Edric how did you come to be Sword of the Morning?"

He stuttered when first he spoke; a testament to her former order's reputation, "Th…That is quite a simple story actually. I stayed with the Brotherhood because I was Beric's squire. I was there when he gave his life to revive your mother," his eyes became haunted and Arya actually sympathized with him, "I would not take part in the things she demanded, she killed men without discrimination as long as they were Lannister or Frey. Most were just men who harmed no one and simply had the unfortunate luck of sharing a last name with the ones who had wronged the Lady Stoneheart." The name rolled of his tongue with disdain.

Spite laced her words as Arya spat out, "That thing is not my mother. It is a pale imitation that I hope meets a speedy end. I've heard tale of what she has done to people. She does not simply kill them she tortures them before giving them release. I hear her second in command is just as bad."

"Yes Gendry," Edric started sympathetically, "I know he was your friend once and I tried to convince him to come with me and he almost did, but in the end he stayed and over time doing things like that change a man. From everything I have heard, his time with them has made him very much like his Lady."

"I have heard much the same." Arya said blankly, "I am glad you were able to leave them."

"As am I," The relief evident in his voice, "anyway, when I returned to Starfall I demonstrated what I learned from Beric in my time as his squire. The castellan and my aunt were impressed enough that he presented me with Dawn as way of commemorating my success."

"And when the Martells called their banners you were obligated to answer the call and so you fought for Aegon." He nodded at her correct assumption. "Thank you Edric, we will leave you to it." He bid them farewell as they turned to leave.

After greeting as many of the men as they could in a day they made their way back inside of Summerhall castle. As they walked by the Queen's door they heard raised voices. _It would appear the prince has taken issue with some of Daenerys's decision making. _The pair decided to listen in on the argument. They quickly realized it was only Aegon who could not control his temper.

"You had no right! Absolutely no right to make war plans without my presence!" He bellowed.

Daenerys replied calmly but with a hard edge to her voice, "I promised you nothing in way of advisement. This my army and it is my decision, I have discussed the matter with every member of the army whose opinion matters to me and it has been decided… we will march on the capital with or without you."

"The Dornish won't follow without my support." He sneered.

Daenerys laughed in his face, "Do you truly believe that? You think they would pass up an actual battle for the first time in two years for a boy playing at being a man? No they will follow the person who actually plans to follow through on their promises."

Apparently, Jon Connington had not come to this meeting as from their experience that comment would have raised his ire. The pair outside the door could imagine the prince's face reddening, they imagined it was quite comical, "I am a man of twenty and one and you would think to call me a boy."

"Yes, you have no control over your temper, no understanding of when it is right to fight and right to remain silent, and you act as though you are a child being denied his favorite toy." Her voice was even but held a steely edge to it, "If you really thought about the situation you would realize that waiting until your arrival would have given our enemies more time to adapt to the current turn of events and instead of catching them unawares and forcing them to react to our attack on the capital they would have time to plan."

"Fine," Aegon spoke indignantly, "but don't you think it unwise to fight them in a situation where our back will be to the river?"

"Finally a word of sense instead of childish whining," Daenerys said dramatically, "that possibility has been discussed which is why we intend to pull away from the river before pinning ourselves. The goal is mainly to force the army from the Reach to meet us away from their fertile territory. They will be forced to react to our march on the capital regardless of how close we actually get which is why we will never put ourselves close enough to the river for it to serve as an actual threat."

"Between the elephants and dragons, I would imagine you can't see us being pushed back to that extent." Aegon offered slowly.

"Correct," Daenerys said more kindly than she had anything else in the conversation, "though it doesn't change the fact that we have planned for the possibility anyway."

Aegon sighed loudly enough for Arya and Aerion to hear, "The plan is good, you said we march in two days' time?"

"A day and a half essentially, the newly arrived forces will be given the rest of today and all of tomorrow to recuperate before we march on the capital."

"Understood, I hope in future I will be involved with planning."

"Should you continue to demonstrate some measure of the maturity you have in the last few moments your input will be considered if not accepted." Daenerys told him blandly.

"That is the least I can ask." Aegon said with a hint of petulance.

They heard Daenerys stand and usher him from the room the pair began walking again before he exited. As they retreated they heard Daenerys's voice from down the hall, "Good day nephew, be ready for the march."

As Aerion and Arya continued down the hall they began discussing what they had just heard. Aerion spoke first, "His change in demeanor seemed false to me."

Arya smiled at his observation, "It was, and while his concerns about the attack plans were genuine there was a hint of contempt in every word he uttered."

"I thought so," He glanced at her from the corner of her eye, "he wants her to trust him doesn't he?"

"That would be my belief," Arya informed him with a slight frown, "he may be arrogant but I don't think he is a fool. He is much more likely to find an opportunity to be rid of the Queen should she and others trust him."

Aerion nodded slowly, "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do about that now but watch and be wary. For now we should relax, in two days we finally go to war."

"I am actually looking forward to it," Arya rubbed at her temples, "I knew there would be a political aspect to this campaign as well but I am a woman of action and I look forward to finally helping Daenerys take what is hers."

He leaned over and kissed her before pulling away, "I think we are both anxious for the opportunity."

* * *

AN: Another chapter in the books

Hope you enjoyed it, large scale fighting will begin in earnest next chapter.

Again if you notice any glaring inconsistencies or grammar mistakes let me know and I will do what I can to fix them.

If you liked it fav, follow and please leave a review. If you didn't well then I doubt you're going to do the first two things but feel free to review. If there is something specific you want to ask me just shoot me a PM and I'll be happy to get back to you.

Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here's the next chapter, going to do as I have been and address reviews here.

Shoveler: Glad you liked it hope I can keep it up for you

Guest: Well thank you for the compliment and I am flattered that you enjoyed it enough to want to read something else that I had written. I saw a challenge for a HP/GoT crossover that interested me so I might give that a go at some point.

Guest: Yes Jon will be in this, as to his pairing I haven't decided yet but the two people you mentioned are the two people I was considering… so yeah. I look forward to writing those reunions.

guest: Aegon will interact with both Aerion and Arya on more than one occasion so no worries.

naleight: I always appreciate your reviews so thanks for that. I'm glad you like the way I've depicted Daenerys and while I don't have anything against Aegon in the book I just can't see humility being a trait in somebody who has spent his whole life being told he'll be a king. As such, I can totally understand why you are pro-Dany and anti-Aegon. As for Aerion and Arya, I like writing the progression in their relationship. The hardest thing for me is making sure I have balance between that, the politics, the fighting and other character interactions all while keeping the pacing from being dragged down. The reason for giving Arya, Blackfyre was two-fold in my mind. One, Daenerys does not particularly care for Aegon and doesn't want to gift him with the sword of their family. Two, Daenerys while not a swordsman herself can see the benefit in having a truly exquisite blade at Arya's disposal as she will be in the thick of things when it actually comes to battle. Tyrion didn't tell Daenerys what happened to Ice out of guilt he was merely answering a question posed to him by Daenerys. In the end, I think it just comes down to the fact that she understands it will be most useful in Arya's hands and doesn't want to see it wasted on… say Aegon.

* * *

The march had begun, 75,000 men along with 8,500 horses, 300 elephants and three dragons were making their way north towards King's Landing. By the end of the first day, they cleared the Dornish Marches and now made their way to Fawnton, a town between the Blue Byrn and the Kingswood, from there they would make their way up the edge of the Kingswood until they reached the Rose Road and took that path to the capital. They were a day from Fawnton and five from the capital as long as the weather held. It had been blessedly kind as of yet, snow fell granted but it was not enough to hinder their progress.

Scouts had reported that the enemy army had yet to break their camp and seemed as of yet unaware of their movements. It was of little consequence as with their position they would likely travel up the west bank of the Mander before turning east to meet them. As such there was no threat of meeting them before they reached the capital. Arya was currently with Daenerys relaying in greater detail what it was she believed Aegon may attempt and what the best ways to counteract any foul play would be.

Aerion was riding alongside Lord Tyrion, what he was not expecting was the unwelcome presence of the princeling. Fortunately for Aerion he wasn't there to speak to him, at least it didn't seem so, as he approached Tyrion straight away and ignored Aerion altogether.

Aegon's voice was uncharacteristically reserved as he started talking, "Tyrion, I did not get the chance to say it when first we met for negotiations but it is good to see you again. I must confess it is a surprise to see you alive and well, we had given you up after you disappeared in Selhorys and I am most definitely surprised to see you with my dear aunt.

Tyrion eyed the youth critically, "Yes I'm sure you find it extremely good to see me again considering some of the first words out of your mouth when you sat down with our Queen was criticizing her for allying with a Lannister of all people." Tyrion waved a hand in dismissal, "As to my disappearance, I sincerely doubt Jon Connington spent more than five minutes looking for me before he gave it up as a lost cause."

Aegon's false smile faltered for a moment, "I apologize for what I said at the negotiations but you must admit it is suspicious that she takes council with children of two of the men responsible for our family's downfall. I spoke in anger and truly meant nothing by it" That at least sounded genuine, "… You should know though that we spent hours searching for you after your disappearance," it was a lie but Tyrion didn't need to know that, "Jon valued your presence amongst us, and he was distraught to see you had disappeared."

Tyrion laughed in Aegon's face and based on the slight reddening of the young man's ears and narrowed eyes he did not appreciated it, "No Prince, I do not admit anything of the sort regarding Daenerys's advisors. Arya and I are here because we believe in what she represents and what she can do for us and the Seven Kingdoms, we are **not** our fathers. If anything is suspicious, it is your willingness to renounce your claim so easily," Aegon made to interrupt but Tyrion did not give him the opportunity, "But that is not what I found so funny, that would be the insinuation that Jon has anything but absolute contempt for me and my family. He only tolerated me when I was on your little ship because Varys and Illyrio commanded it."

"You say that as though the pair has absolute control over him and in turn me." Aerion snorted and immediately regretted it as he drew the pompous young man's attention. _Damn it I was doing so well staying out of his notice._

Tyrion continued as though nothing had happened, "That would be because they do. Jon would likely have died long ago much as the stories that were told of him imply, drinking in a gutter if not for their manipulations. As for you, were it not for the mummer and his word that you **are **Aegon Targaryen you would never get anywhere near the Iron Throne."

Aegon flushed in anger, "I am Aegon Targaryen with or without the word of the Spider. You on the other hand are nothing more than the child of a traitor and a hideous little imp." _Wow that is the best he could come up with; not as though Tyrion hasn't heard that one thousands of times in the past. _

Tyrion smirked, "True but there is proof that I am my father's son and no denying that I am imp… unlike your repeated claims; though if nothing else you do look the part." _Please gods let the fool just leave. _

Aegon seemed to come back to himself, "Yes agreed there is no doubting that you are an imp; and if I recall you are an imp who is quite good at cyvasse, we will have to play again at some point." Tyrion nodded and Aegon smiled before turning to Aerion. _Gods damn it! I really thought he would just leave me be. _"I don't believe I was given your name while in Blackhaven." I was a veiled command.

Aerion restrained the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes well I doubt you would have been given Arya's name either had it not been for Lord Dayne recognizing her; after all, we are only Daenerys' champions so there was really no need to introduce us at alliance negotiations unless somebody decided they wanted to end the issue through single combat." Aerion deliberately avoided the man's question. _If I am going to be subject to the princelings company I'm going to make it as unpleasant for him as I possibly can_. Aerion laughed internally at the disgruntled look on Aegon's face. _He isn't used to people who don't jump at his every command or acquiesce to his every little request._

The princelings lips were thinned in obvious annoyance, "True enough, I suppose a champion isn't really important enough to introduce at such important events; however, I would still like to know the name of all those who swear fealty to my aunt." _Hmm that was probably the most subtle comeback I have heard from him so far._

"Yes, well I am quite sure it will take you a great deal of time to learn all of those names. She is a **much** loved Queen and as such many people have sworn their fealty," Aerion's subtle dig clearly hit home as he noticed a slight twitch above Aegon's right eye, "I suppose you must start somewhere though. I am Aerion Ormthair of Pentos."

"Aerion… that is an interesting name," Aegon commented casually, "quite Targaryen in fact, of course the most infamous of them was Aerion Brightflame or Aerion the Monstrous, the mad man who thought drinking wildfire would allow him to turn into a dragon."

"True enough," Aerion couldn't deny a simple fact, "but as far as I remember the first Aerion was father of Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys. I see no harm in sharing a name with the father of the Conqueror."

Aegon snorted derisively, "Very few remember the name Aerion because of him though." _He really thinks this will irritate me, insulting one of his own family members. _

"Yes," Aerion decided he would play this game if that was what the princeling wanted, "but last I checked of the Targaryen kings named Aegon one was the great conqueror, the second caused civil war, the third is known as the Dragon's Bane, the fourth was the single worst king in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, and the fifth while a good king allowed for his children to marry whom they pleased eventually leading to the reign of Aerys II who, whether you want to admit it or not, was as mad as people claimed. So… I would say that both of us share names with great and terrible men." Aerion heard Tyrion try to pass off a laugh as a cough.

Aegon didn't find any humor in the situation, "Yes well at least none of the men I shared a name with were outright insane." _He is far too stubborn for his own good. _

"I suppose that is a matter of perspective." Aerion looked to the silver haired man beside him,"I think most would call it insane to legitimize all of your bastards on your deathbed causing a Rebellion that could have torn the Kingdoms apart but then some men may not see it that way."

"You know a strange amount of history about my family for a man from Pentos." There was a distinct accusation in his tone.

"What can I say," Aerion responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "the Targaryens are an interesting family if nothing else; mad men and maesters, cruel killers and pious priests, great knights and beautiful princesses, few families can boast such a wide range of people… at least few are famous enough for each one to be remembered." For a moment Aegon didn't seem to know how to respond.

Aegon smiled coldly, "Let us both hope that we are remembered in the same light as the good men that share our names instead of our less respectable ancestors." The use of the word our did not escape Aerion's notice. _So somebody has told him then… that explains his attempts at irritating me, if he dislikes the Starks he must hate the Blackfyres. _

"Oh well I don't think that will be an issue. Personally I have already done the name some pride, I am a swordsman and a musician, now all that remains is to put my name on something that will allow it to live on." Aerion's tone left no doubt what he thought of Aegon's accomplishments to this point.

"Aerion Brightflame wanted to be remembered as well… I doubt it turned out the way he had hoped." Aegon threatened more than warned.

Aerion resisted the urge to laugh in the prince's face, "Well I would say serving the woman who actually managed to bring dragons back into the world is a far cry from the man who thought he could actually become a dragon by drinking wildfire."

"Yet you serve her only because it coincides with your own desires." Aegon accused callously.

Aerion's eyes narrowed as the princeling had finally managed to strike a chord, "I serve her because of the sort of person and ruler she is; that I have personal motivations as well does not detract from that."

Aegon's tilted his head, and peered at Aerion through narrowed eyes, "Though one might question whether you have higher aspirations given your lineage."

Aerion sighed tiredly, "Finally we come to the crux of the matter, my lineage is not so different from yours; I have no doubt that my aspirations are far less than yours, after all I am no prince."

Aegon sneered, his comely features twisting, "No you are the last male in a line of up jumped bastards that nearly tore the Kingdoms apart."

"For all we know you are as much a Blackfyre as I am," Aerion told the prince unrepentantly, "my grandmother was not the only female from the line she was simply the most direct."

"I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell!" The princeling yelled, his going red in the cheeks. _He must be the single easiest person to rile up that I have ever met. He seems to think himself greater than others; he is the absolutely worst kind of royalty in that regard. Unless he grows out of his sense of entitlement he will never deserve to be a king. _

"You keep saying that," Aerion commented inattentive to Aegon''s anger," I'm beginning to believe that you think if you say it enough, everybody will simply believe you."

"I had 40,000 men under my command that were more than willing to believe it!" Aegon hand's clenched the reins of his horse more tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"No," Aerion refuted, his voice slightly louder than before, " you had two men that believed it, Harry Strickland and Doran Martell. You are fortunate enough that the held the loyalties of tens of thousands of men between them. Their men only believe you are Aegon Targaryen because they do."

Sounding like a petulant child, Aegon retorted, "You are wrong."

Aerion looked at Aegon with a hint of disdain in his eyes, "Perhaps but regardless, you command nothing now and what people think of your parentage is irrelevant; you will be the prince of the Seven Kingdoms should Daenerys's forces be victorious, be glad of that and know that I shall be no hindrance to your endeavors."

"I am to believe that a Blackfyre has no intentions toward the throne," he laughed humorlessly, "no I think this all a complex scheme to see yourself upon the Iron Throne."

Aerion patience had reached its limit and he snapped, "Then you are a fool. I have many desires in life but that is most certainly not one of them. I have no machinations that involve the Iron Throne, my **grandfather**," the word was said with obvious disdain, "was a monster and the Blackfyres overreached when they had no cause."

His voice softened though there was no less anger in his words, "As such, amongst my many goals in life redeeming my grandmother's family is one but walking the same self-destructive path that saw every man with the name Blackfyre dead is not." Aegon sat there silently evaluating him and for the first time Aerion saw in Aegon's demeanor what he expected from a mind that had spent most of its life being trained for rule.

"Admirable, Aerion Ormthair, I apologize if I offended you. I suppose I should take my aunt's advice in this case and understand that the sins of the father, or in your case grandfather, are not the sins of the son. However, that does not mean I shall not be wary of you; you could still be a threat to both me and my aunt." It was meant to be a threat but Aerion thought nothing of it.

"We should all be aware of threats to Daenerys, she is our queen and many will seek paths to see her removed." _If anybody is a threat to the Queen in this camp it is you or Connington. _Aegon nodded and pushed his horse into a gallop to catch up with Jon.

Tyrion finally decided to speak up again, "Well that was entertaining, it is usually me that irritates highborn lords, but you just nearly gave me a run for my money."

"I highly doubt that," Aerion said unconvinced, "I have seen you and what I just did pales in comparison to your ability to irritate others."

Tyrion chuckled, "Yes I am a God of Annoyance, though I think many would wish it otherwise. Nonetheless, it was fun watching you irritate the prince." Tyrion's mismatched eyes narrowed in thought, "I remember when I first met him, he was intelligent and still is but I could see that slight bit of madness that seemed to drive his arrogance. I count my blessings that I was able to find a less volatile dragon."

Aerion smirked, "I imagine you are quite happy with your choices, though I must admit that no one has ever taken the time to actually tell me how you came into Daenerys's service."

Tyrion's visage darkened as the now present scowl slightly loosened the scar along his face, "A less than interesting story I am afraid but if you must know, I was taken captive by Jorah Mormont in hopes that my capture would regain him favor with the woman he lusted after."

"The man who sold her out for a pardon?" Aerion had heard tale of the former Lord of Bear Island, "I take it that did not go as planned for him."

"You would be correct on both who he is and how it worked out for him." Tyrion informed him, "The queen had only just recently discovered the conspiracy to see her murdered, when Jorah and I arrived in Meereen she was less than willing to accept anybody who had personally betrayed her. Fortunately for me I had done nothing to her and unlike Jorah I was able to provide her with useful information and council."

"What was done with the knight?" Aerion questioned.

"The same as had been done when first his betrayal came to light. The only difference, I imagine, was Daenerys actually thanking him for my safe deliverance before having him removed from her city." Tyrion laughed slightly to himself at the memory, "She could not trust him any longer and his lust for her would have only been a hindrance if she allowed him to remain." _A wise decision, men do terrible things in the hopes of attaining the love of a woman they shall never have. _

Curiosity got the better of Aerion, "What became of Ser Jorah, do you know?"

Tyrion quirked his lips as he shook his head slightly, "I imagine he took to doing much the same as he had when he found me, drinking. It is likely that he has drunk himself to death at this point."

Aerion didn't like the sound of that, "No one thought it pertinent to keep tabs on the man? He could be a threat somewhere down the road."

Tyrion looked doubtful of such a thing, "I sincerely doubt that my young friend. He may have been a good knight but he had no talent for the clandestine practices that would now be necessary to harm our Queen."

"Probably but leaving someone with that kind of obsession unchecked seems a dangerous thing to me." Aerion frowned in thought, "Love turns to hate easily enough, they are two sides of the same coin and whatever his feeling are should he still be alive I doubt he merely dropped his fixation on her."

Tyrion appeared pensive for a moment, "A valid point but of little concern, it is likely that the man is dead and if he is in Westeros it is likely serving amongst one of our enemies' armies."

"As you say, I just think it would have been wise to keep track of the man."

Tyrion looked at him with a hint of annoyance, "I am not aware of all things the Queen does Aerion. It would not surprise me if she decided to have him followed. Truly, he is of no concern though; he is either dead or he will be."

"Understood, it is of little consequence anyway, there is nothing I can do about the situation now."

"True enough." Tyrion turned to him mirth behind his mismatch eyes, "Again, thank you for the entertainment by the way, you may not have a mind for politics but you are more than capable of irritating highborn lords and I think that is a fine trait to have," his eyes narrowed fractionally then, "but it may not be wise to irritate a man who will be prince of the Seven Kingdoms."

Aerion couldn't bring himself to care, "It may have been unwise but it was worth it. He insulted his own ancestors and couldn't control his anger; I learned something about someone who may be one of Daenerys's enemies, I think that counteracts my lack of wisdom." He touched the pommel of his blade for a moment as he considered the threat, "Besides he did seem genuine in his apology and for a moment I saw the sort of man that could be a king."

The half man smirked, "Arya has been rubbing off on you I see. That bit of analysis was very surreptitious and that you irritated him for that sole purpose is impressive." Aerion didn't miss the insinuation.

He didn't even bat an eye before responding, "Well yes she has, I would be remiss not to learn something from someone so skilled."

Tyrion threw his head back in laughter, "Yes well the way the two of you have been lately I would not be surprised if there were other ways in which she is rubbing off on you," Tyrion smiled lasciviously but noticing the lack of response on Aerion's part continued without further comment on **that** matter. _Thank the gods, I have no desire to discuss what Arya and I have or haven't done with the man. "_But you are right, that is probably the saddest thing about Aegon. He has it in him to be a good king but has far too great a sense of entitlement to ever be the kind of king this country needs. I hope seeing his aunt and her actions will help him see his own faults."

"I think that may be wishful thinking Tyrion." Aerion continued more quietly, so as to not be overheard, "Arya and I are both in agreement that he will attempt something and until such a thing fails he will be unwilling to even consider examining himself or his own faults."

"You are probably correct… You do realize that there is very little chance that any attempt on Daenerys's life will be traceable to Aegon; it is far more likely that one of his subordinates will take the fall."

"That makes sense, Connington is so fanatically loyal that I can't imagine him allowing Aegon to take the fall unless he is quite literally caught red-handed."

"I think a blind man would be able to see that Aerion," Tyrion replied offhandedly, "though it is good to know you are not so oblivious in matters of politics as to miss it."

"Ah but this isn't politics… not really, it's more like strategy." He missed the look of approval on Tyrion's face, "Much like in cyvasse it makes sense to sacrifice your catapult to save your dragon. There is no courtly intrigued involve here, it is far too straightforward."

"Of that we are agreed." Tyrion seemed to look off faraway for a moment, "You know I miss the courtly intrigue," he shook himself, "if nothing else it shall be interesting to see how thing play out." The pair continued on in silence.

* * *

Arya awoke three days later with a smile on her face. She had just finished a wolf dream and this one was incredibly satisfying in a multitude of ways. Nymeria had hunted with two of her pack. From everything that Arya could tell they hadn't ventured all that far from the crossroads where she had been forced to abandon her direwolf, meaning they were near the Trident. They had gone slightly further north though after picking up a new scent. Arya was pleased when they came across men wearing the flayed man of House Bolton.

She was not so vindictive as to want these men dead simply because their house was responsible for the death of two of her family. In fact, she was very much aware that they were likely only commanded by their lord at the Twins to commit their treason. No, she was happy about finding these Boltons because they had been in the process of violating a young girl. It appeared they had left the main encampment of Bolton's host in search of some… physical relief. The larger of the two was removing his trousers as he pinned her legs with his own while the smaller held the girl's arms to the ground. Her clothes were torn away and her pale flesh shown in the moonlight.

Arya took exception to their actions and immediately upon seeing what they were doing attacked, ripping at their flesh. The young girl ran from the site immediately, something that Arya was grateful for as the girl did not deserve being a meal for the pack. The men put up little fight as the larger one stumbled with his trousers around his ankles before Nymeria's pack mates tore out his throat. The smaller was pinned to the ground and Nymeria dug her claws into his chest. Nymeria and the two wolves with her feasted on the flesh of the Bolton men, to most this would be a gruesome and disgusting experience but to Arya, she saw it as a sign of things to come. She looked forward to the day that the direwolf ripped at the flayed man until he was little more than forgotten bones. _Trusting Roose Bolton was one of Robb's greatest mistakes. The Bolton's have sought dominion over the North since Bran the Builder became the first King of Winter. Walder Frey would never have had the gall to attack my brother if not for Tywin's assurances and Roose's men. Of all the people on my list, I look forward to taking his life the most. _

With that thought on her mind Arya began making herself ready for the day's march. Her talks with the Queen three days prior had gone well. Despite Daenerys's conversation with her nephew before their march in which he actually showed some level of respect and wisdom, she still understood that he could serve as a threat. Daenerys also realized that he was miffed, to put it lightly, that he lost what he believed to be his birthright. So, they discussed what it was could be done to ensure he would be kept in check.

Arya was surprised to find out that Daenerys did not have someone to ensure there was no poison in her food. Part of that was probably because she only allowed a select few cooks, who she had hired after her conquest in the Bay, handle her food. Arya had pointed out that such a precaution would not stop a Faceless man. They would find a way around such things, they could wear many faces and with the number who had accepted the gift in the House of Black and White it was likely there was at least one face that could pass for that of her cooks'.

Daenerys had not been happy about the idea of allowing one of her servants to take the risk of poisoning when she was the target but understood the importance of the situation. She had decided that her royal food taster would be handsomely paid and should something happen to them their family would be compensated. Arya had to respect the Queen's affection for her subjects; she sincerely doubted that Cersei Lannister had done more than demand Tommen's whipping boy be forced to test his food after Joffrey's death. With the threat of poison hopefully taken care of, Arya only had to worry about ensuring that a dagger did not find the Queen in the night.

Unfortunately this is where the Queen had drawn the line, she refused to allow her guards to actually sit within her tent or rooms depending on the situation. She understood the need for guards outside her door but would not abide anything more. Arya had been less than pleased but after talking with Ser Barristan had decided on a course of action. Guards would be posted not just at the entrance to Daenerys's tent but also around the perimeter so as to avoid the possibility of an assassin slipping in through the back. Patrols would also pass by the Queen's tent to ensure nothing happened to any of the Queensguard around the tent.

It was not a perfect solution but it was the one that permitted Daenerys her privacy while providing the most possible security. In the end, Arya considered there conversation an overall win. Daenerys had not been fooled by Aegon's feigned acceptance of the situation and had agreed to one of Arya's suggestions. She had just finished preparing for the day when Aerion entered the tent.

"Ready to go then," Arya nodded, "I figured as much."

Arya smirked up at him, "After two months I think it would be quite obvious that I am not the sort of person who needs a great deal of sleep."

Aerion laughed lightly, "Oh I figured that out in the first week, that's why I knew you were ready to go."

Arya chuckled with him, "Good to know you're not entirely oblivious."

Aerion snorted, "You know Tyrion said much the same thing after my conversation with Aegon the other day."

"Lucky you being subjected to the prince's attentions," Arya patted him on the shoulder consolingly, I have been fortunate enough to avoid them so far, though I doubt it will remain that way forever."

"No, you're probably right, it's inevitable that you will eventually find yourself in his company; after all, he is interested in getting to know those who serve Daenerys," Aerion rolled his eyes, " I would say considering he has met all of her advisors you must be at the top of his list of remaining people."

Arya laughed mirthlessly, "Oh lucky me, I am the only remaining person who he deems important enough to bother."

Aerion had little sympathy, "Yes well I was subjected to his presence so it is only fair that you receive the same treatment."

"But shouldn't my brave love defend me against such a thing," the whole thing was rather dramatic and Aerion was astounded by how well she managed to play at being the distressed damsel. She even batted her eyelashes and managed a small swoon.

"Well your brave love would be happy to defend you against such things if he didn't think you could handle the situation yourself just as well if not better than he could," Somehow he managed a completely straight face throughout that. Arya righted herself and gave him a glare that lost all of its intensity because of the slight smile on her lips.

"Oh how wonderful," Arya lamented sarcastically, "I have found a man who won't even defend me from pompous princes."

Aerion resisted the urge to laugh at her antics, "I think we can both agree that Aegon is far more likely to need the help of his guard then you will need mine. I think it has been many years since last you resembled anything close to a damsel in distress."

Arya smiled genuinely then, "True but it has been a very long time since I was faced with a person who I could not simply ignore or smack if they irritated me. Aegon may be many things but he is still to be a prince and I am still a Lady of House Stark, as such I don't have the luxury of dealing with him the way I would like." She was truly disappointed by the fact.

Aerion leaned into her and kissed her briefly on the lips, "But you will deal with him all the same; you are far more than a skilled blade, your mind is just as quick."

Her smile turned into a beaming grin and he was happy he had managed to put that look on her face. "Well thank you, I know I will have to deal with him eventually. Now I believe we should get moving."

"We can talk as we go, there is one more thing, and it is an actual matter of business that I would like to discuss with you." Arya immediately lost her air of lightheartedness and nodded as they made their way to their horses.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" _This should be interesting. _

"I wanted to discuss what Tyrion believed will happen once we reach the city. Should Cersei actually send out a candidate for single combat we will be honor bound to fight him. To do anything less would be a show of cowardice." He glanced down at her, "I thought it would be pertinent to decide who shall take up that duty when the time arrives."

Arya turned to him, "That depends entirely on who is sent to fight. Should it be Ser Meryn Trant, rest assured that I will be the one to remove that useless waste of fucking life from this world." Her voice was sharper than the steel on her hip.

"I expected nothing less." Aerion conceded without a second thought, "The bastard killed someone important to you, I think it only right that you be able to see justice done for Syrio. My question is what shall we do should it be another? What if she sends the Knight of Flowers I have heard so much about? Or this Robert Strong that they say is an absolute mountain of a man."

"Word is that Ser Loras was injured in the capture of Dragonstone and still has not returned to the capital even four years later. Of course there are also rumors that he is quite well and serves in the Reach having tired of Cersei. So there is no risk of having to fight him at least not in single combat Ser Balon is… a guest in Dorne with Princess Myrcella," She had been told has much by Obara Sand.

"Cersei would sooner pick the court jester than Ser Boros," Arya actually resist urge to laugh at the thought," and Ser Jaime is missing in the Riverlands some saying that he serves the shade of my mother. The only two possibilities are Ser Meryn and this Ser Robert.

She looked to Arya a bit of concern in her grey eyes, "Unfortunately for me, Ser Robert is the likely choice, and while I am perfectly confident in my skills I cannot kill a man of such size with my Needle. While I do not want to see you face such a man I see no other option. We cannot simply refuse even if we know Margaery will not accept Cersei's decision as valid. The delay is what we really need."

"So I will fight then?" Aerion questioned, just to make sure they were agreed.

"Most likely yes and I have the utmost faith that despite the size of the man, you will be able to kill him." And despite her worry she most certainly believed it, "Skill tends to win out in such things."

He smiled, "It is good to know you have such confidence in me. Should she decide to send Ser Meryn, I have no doubt the man shall feel Needle's sting before it is over."

"Of that we are agreed," Arya became pensive before speaking again, "You know I've been meaning to talk to you about your sword."

Aerion looked rather befuddled, clearly not expecting the change in topic, "What about my sword?"

"Well," She said quietly, "all the best swords have names and you've never taken the time to give yours one."

"What makes you think all of the best swords have names?" Aerion could tell she meant it and resisted the urge to tease her about the statement.

"Well they do, there is Ice, Blackfyre, Dark Sister, Dawn…," she smiled sheepishly for a moment, "plus my older brother told me that when he gave me Needle. All of the swords that have done great deeds have names to be remembered by, I think yours deserves to have a name."

Aerion chuckled, "Very well, what do you think we should name it then?" Arya's face brightened. _I really thought that he wouldn't even consider it. _

"Well I've given it some thought…" she didn't get to finish her statement.

"Of course you have," Aerion deadpanned.

Arya glared at him and shoved his shoulder, "Well if you're going to be that way about it maybe we should just call it Prick?"

He smiled back at her unrepentantly, "You wound me dear lady, I think maybe we could come up with something more appropriate." Arya merely shook her head in exasperation though she had a slight smile on her face.

"Anyway," She said loudly, "I've given it some thought and the most obvious would probably be the Black Blade."

"That is far too unoriginal love, I think maybe something different; I mean I know Talo will make more of his black blades and you already have one of your own, even if it is a dagger." Arya let his use of an endearment slide for now though she couldn't help the slight fire it caused in her cheeks. _When we said it earlier it was in jest, I thought we were merely teasing one another but that was most certainly sincere._

"Those were my thoughts exactly so I came up with something else." She responded.

"Okay let's hear it then."

"The Serpent's Fang," he looked at her with an eyebrow raised so she decided to explain, "well I don't know whether you know or not but people have taken to calling you the Snake or the Serpent."

"I had heard it in passing a few times." He admitted frowning in thought.

"Well I think that it would be appropriate to include it in the name of your sword."

"The Serpent's Fang," he spoke it slowly as though testing it on his tongue. He was silent for a moment after that and then smiled at her, "I like it. You seem to have a knack for picking out sword names."

"Just one of my many talents," Arya said haughtily.

Aerion merely chuckled, "I am aware that your talents go far beyond weapon naming, between your use of weapons and your use of your tongue I doubt there are many who know your talents better than me and those who do are probably dead." He stopped abruptly. _Probably thinks he has said something insensitive with what has happened to my family… might as well put his mind at ease._

"Oh you're absolutely right." Arya told him without missing a beat, " My family never had the opportunity to see me so skilled with a blade and every person that has known the skills of my tongue either haven't known it was me or experienced a severe case of death shortly after."

He relaxed seeing she wasn't angered, "Good to know that I am the exception then." She leaned in to kiss him as they reached their horses. They were rudely pulled from their little bit of self-indulgence by someone clearing their throat. Daario was standing their smirking at the pair.

"You know for such well-trained killers you have an annoying habit of being disgustingly sweet in one another's presence." The Tyroshi teased them without thought.

Arya met his gaze and she was pleased to notice his slight wince, "I have experienced the absolutely best and worst of people in my time and it happened for me far younger than most. There was a time when I could have let it consume me." Her tone was surprisingly somber, "Instead of letting the bad destroy me and allowing myself be the weapon I was supposed to be. I chose to recognize that despite all the bad, there were still good things and people in the world. Now that I am free to walk my own path again, I will be damned if I don't embrace one of the good things about life since I have both the chance and a person to share in it with."

Daario nodded before his expression became incredibly lecherous, "I'm sure the pair of you have been embracing **all** of the good things that caring about someone can bring… though I must admit from the lack of moans that come from either of your tents I think you may be rather unskilled at the act."

He ran a hand through his blue beard, "I wonder, is it because the Snake's snake is less than impressive or is it because the assassin is as cold as the people she put in the ground. Should it be the former dear lady, perhaps you should warm my bed at night as I can ensure you I have no such problem and if it is the latter, I can only offer my humble condolences Aerion as I doubt you shall ever know true pleasure now you are stuck with her." Arya was immediately filled with the desire to have a repeat performance to the conclusion of their fight. _What a right bastard, the idea that two people wouldn't immediately desire to fuck must be so incredibly foreign to him that he can't even fathom a scenario where after a month we wouldn't be in bed together. _

This was not to say the thought hadn't crossed Arya's mind, she had in fact considered it, but she didn't want to do such a thing before they participated in what would be the single largest battle in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. _It would cheapen the act, we would both know that we only did it for the sake of doing it before we might die. _She wasn't aware that Aerion had much the same view on the matter. _Of course relieving myself at night has become rather tiresome. I never had __**that**__ problem as a Faceless Man, then again there was no one who fueled any sort of fantasies then so I suppose that makes sense. _Arya made to respond but Aerion beat her to the punch.

"I can assure you neither am I lacking nor is she cold and should we be doing the things you are insinuating neither of us would choose to share any such information you," he paused for a moment and locked eyes with Daario, "I must question why it is you are lurking outside either of our tents, if I didn't know any better I would think you were up to something unseemly. Perhaps we ought to have a duel and I can teach you exactly why you should avoid such things."

Daario gulped and shook his head vehemently from side to side, "No… no, that will definitely not be necessary, I was merely teasing."

"Well your teasing was in poor taste," Aerion informed him through clenched teeth, "and I think you owe us both an apology."

"Yes I apologize to both of you." He responded quickly. Daario may be a proud man but he knew when he had pissed off the wrong person, he wouldn't have survived so long if he didn't.

Arya grinned maliciously, "Apology accepted but I will be sure to remember this next time you decide you wish to fight me." Aerion merely nodded beside her. Daario beat a hasty retreat after that.

The pair looked at one another before they burst out laughing. They quickly became aware of a third voice that had joined in their laughter though. Daenerys was about twenty feet to their left nearly on the ground from laughing so hard. _Well that is probably the least dignified I will ever have the pleasure of seeing the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. _Daenerys quickly righted herself before walking over to the pair.

"You know I have known that man for five years now and he has never been anything but an overconfident and arrogant… well man-whore for lack of a better term. Before I learned what it meant to truly lead he was even more than willing to take liberties in how he addressed me, still does on occasion though he keeps himself in line most the time," she paused a moment and smiled, "But you two, you have managed to put him in his place. Honestly, I have never laughed so hard as the two times I have seen him after you were finished with him."

Aerion answered, "Well I'm glad we're able to provide you with entertainment."

"As am I," she chuckled.

Arya decided to take the conversation in a more practical direction, "Any word from the scouts?"

The queen sobered immediately, "Yes we have word that they are traveling north along the Mander as expected. They should meet us in the field a day after we arrive. Unfortunately that makes it all the more likely that they will send an emissary with an offer of single combat to delay, they know that they will be unable to hold the city if we attack upon arrival. Obviously we don't want to take the city by force if we can avoid it, so we are going to allow their delay as planned." The trio mounted their horses and began the day's march.

* * *

They'd reached the capital. The army stood poised on the far side of the Blackwater Rush they were well within view of the city as planned but more than far enough from the castles defenses. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal circled the city regularly, their massive forms covering it in shadows. They had been commanded, or Drogon had by Daenerys, to merely inspire fear in hopes that perhaps bloodshed could be avoided. _Wishful thinking, Cersei Lannister will never willingly release power when there is even the slightest hope of victory and from what I've heard of Margaery she covets the throne far too much to give it up so easily. No, they will allow this bloodshed to happen out of sheer foolishness._

An emissary arrived almost immediately upon their arrival, as expected single combat had been requested in order to avoid a siege. It escaped no one's notice that Tyrion had been absolutely right. The emissary had been sent by Queen- Mother Cersei Lannister and no one believed her supposed terms would be upheld should their champion be victorious. They were informed that Ser Robert Strong would be Cersei's champion. As such Arya found herself in Aerion's tent watching as he prepared himself for the fight. He wore his full complement of armor. He looked much the same as he had the first time they had fought even down to the purple shirt that matched his eyes so perfectly.

They said very little to one another as he prepared just enjoying the other's company for what could be the last time. Even knowing that they would both be fighting a much larger battle together should Aerion be victorious, Arya was far more worried about this one. She wouldn't be there to watch his back and while she had all the faith in the world in his ability it didn't abate her growing sense of concern. _He has become far more important to me than I thought possible when I first saw him in that fishing village._

He finished fastening his greaves and vambraces. He turned to her and they merely looked at each other for a moment. He moved quickly and embraced her, she simply hugged him back enjoying the contact. They stayed like that for quite a while until he finally pulled back and kissed her. It was passionate and she melded herself against him. His tongue brushed against her lower lip and she allowed him entrance. They lost themselves in the moment before they were finally forced to retreat for air. She smiled brightly at him and despite his nerves he smiled back.

"You know I figure I might as well say it considering by the end of the day we might both be dead, I love you Arya." Her smile widened as he continued, "I know I've called you love, and I know you've noticed but I've never come out and just said it so there it is; two months has been more than enough to find out that you are the single most amazing woman I will ever meet, thank you for that."

Arya hadn't cried in a very long time, that lone tear when leaving Nela behind being the only exception, but at this moment she almost wept in a way she hadn't since her father died. She didn't though, that was not the sort of woman she was and not the sort of woman that Aerion had fallen in love with. Instead, she merely leaned up and gave him one more soft peck on the lips before moving over to his ear and whispering, "I love you too. You'll be fine though, you still have more stories to tell me and I still have more stories to tell you."

He smiled bigger than she had ever seen then and she was happy that she was able to put that look on his face just before he was going to fight for his life, "I look forward to hearing yours." With that they turned to leave the tent, they were met immediately by Daenerys, Tyrion, and Ser Barristan.

Daenerys stepped forward and Aerion bowed low, "You may rise Aerion Ormthair, you are more than my champion you are my friend and I would address you as such."

He rose and nodded to his Queen, "Thank you Daenerys, I would like to thank you again for accepting me into your service… and should I die today I am glad that it will be in service to something greater than myself."

Daenerys smiled, "Well I have faith you shall be victorious."

Ser Barristan spoke up then, "I have no doubt that he is going to kill this Robert Strong. Whoever he is he was not a knight of any note just five years ago."

"Thank you both." With that he made his way over to his horse and mounted. With one last look at Arya he made his way toward the city to meet his opponent.

Daenerys turned to Arya, the Queen could obviously see the worry written across her face, "You know this is the first time I have had any regret in naming either of you my champions. While I know there is a chance that any or all of us may perish today," scouts had recently informed her that the enemy army was a mere two hours away and would be visible soon, "that doesn't change the fact that I feel I might be sending him to his death."

"No you can't think of it that way! He will win and he will be on the field against the Tyrell and Lannister forces," Arya said with conviction.

"Well regardless, the army is ready and the cavalry is waiting in the Kingswood to flank when commanded, I have called Drogon to me and he waits for me to ride into battle. I know you will watch the fight from afar but you should ready yourself for the fight to come." Arya didn't respond she merely turned and walked away. She returned to her tent and quickly donned her own armor and weapons, including Blackfyre which she strapped across her back. She quickly returned to the outside of the camp where she could see Aerion had nearly arrived. He dismounted as she reached Ser Robert Strong. She was amazed when she realized the sheer size of the man. _I haven't seen anybody that large since the Mountain killed his own horse at the tourney in my father's honor. _Arya worried her lower lip. _Not today. _

* * *

Aerion dismounted his horse and was briefly taken aback by the size of his opponent. He had heard the rumors about Ser Robert Strong but this was the single largest person he had ever seen. _Well that just means he will be the single largest person that I will have ever killed. _The man stood about twenty paces away wearing the enameled white armor of the Kingsguard. _Hmm we will be in stark contrast to one another, me in nearly all black and him in all white. _It was a funny thought to have just before a fight but it crossed Aerion's mind nonetheless. The man held in his right hand what most would call a great-sword but Aerion figured that for the eight foot monster standing across from him the sword was as easy to heft as a common longsword.

He felt it then for the first time since he had been told he would be fighting this duel, fear. Fear gripped him but it was a different fear than he was used to, he was afraid that he would never see Arya again and he would not abide that. _This man is going to die. _With that thought, Aerion drew his sword from his scabbard and approached the man. It was slightly disconcerting the way that he just stood there still as a statue. If Aerion didn't know any better he would think the man had died while waiting for him.

"Shall we begin then?" Aerion called to the white sentinel. His only response was a nod as the man took up his sword in both hands. Aerion prepared himself and what came next was not remotely unexpected but that made it no less unpleasant. The man moved and he was far faster than Aerion would have expected for someone of that size. Aerion went to block the blow and immediately regretted the decision; the strike rattled every bone and muscle in his upper body. _Dodge and deflect, that is going to be the name of this fight. _

This wasn't like fighting Ser Barristan and definitely wasn't like fighting Arya, Ser Barristan was all measured strikes and precision and Arya was all fluidity and speed; this Ser Robert, he was like a rampaging bull, hell bent on destroying everything in his path. While there was obviously experience behind the strikes they lacked the beauty of fighting with a truly masterful swordsman, as such Aerion knew that fighting him would be about patience. Aerion avoided great swings of the man's sword constantly being forced to keep his distance, he parried and dodged trying to maneuver his way into a position where he could attack at the man's flank or back.

Aerion found his first opportunity when Ser Robert lunged forward with a thrust, Aerion batted it away and pushed the man off balance briefly he then brought his sword down in a slash that met Ser Robert's arm, the sword bit down through metal and flesh and blood began to flow from the wound. Aerion was astounded, he was beginning to believe the man he was fighting was not human. _Not a sound, I just cleaved into his arm and he didn't even make a sound. _

As Aerion retreated from his assault he took note of the blood covering the monster's once pristine armor; instead of the normal red blood that he would have expected, a putrid and vile looking black began staining the white of his armor. He also couldn't help but take note that the man's movements didn't slow despite his now severely wounded left arm. _I have a feeling putting this man down permanently will be far more difficult than it should be. _

Aerion's thought was prophetic, thirty minutes had passed now since they began their fight and Aerion was becoming frustrated something that he knew he should avoid in the middle of a fight as it made one more prone to mistakes. He cut no less than a dozen gashes into his opponent but not a single one seemed to make a difference. Aerion's two most major blows hadn't even made a difference, a slash to the back of Ser Robert's leg had merely made him stumble before regaining his balance, and a stab to his bicep had resulted in absolutely no reaction. The monster took a slash that narrowly missed Aerion's head and seeing an opening he took a swing of his own right aimed to cleave at his great helm. It struck true but instead of meeting the solid of a human skull he was met with only the clang of crushing into hollow metal.

The force of the hit knocked the helm ajar and on Robert's next massive swing it came fully off. Aerion had to conscientiously force himself not to stop, instead of a head above 'Ser Robert's' shoulders there was only a stump stained with the same disgusting black blood that oozed from each of his wounds the only difference was the stains around its neck were dried. _Well at least now I know for sure the thing I'm fighting isn't really human. _

Unfortunately, Aerion took a moment too long observing his opponent's condition and felt a massive gauntleted hand make contact with his gut. It lifted him from the ground and forcefully removed all the air from his lungs. Despite the disorientation caused from the attack Aerion still managed to avoid the follow up strike aimed for his head. _That likely would have killed me. _He then returned to his own offensive despite the pain in his abdomen; he slashed and jabbed at the thing until finally he saw it wearing down. He overstepped on one of his strike and remembering the lessons from Ser Barristan quickly pulled his leg back, a good thing to as the monster's sword cut into his leg even with his quick movement. _No emergency amputation for me thanks. _

Forty-five minutes after their fight began, Aerion finally found the opportunity to strike a killing blow. _Even if this thing doesn't have a head it still pumps blood and it still needs a functioning heart to do that. _Aerion deflected a massive swing and stepped into the beast knocking it off balance and onto one knee. He saw its massive fist once again come up to strike at him and quickly reached for the dagger on his hip and drove it through metal and bone. The hand fell limply to the side and the strike never reached home. Aerion gathered himself and stabbed forward with a mighty yell and drove Serpent's Fang straight through Ser Robert's stained armor and mail and into the flesh beneath. He pierced the heart straight on.

Despite the lack of a head and necessity to actually breath it gave a great shudder and began to spasm violently, for a few moments it simply continued in that fashion as its limbs flailed aimlessly. Luckily for Aerion, these were not aimed attacks simply the dying shudders of a creature that should have been dead years ago. When finally the thing stopped its movements Aerion brought his foot up to his enemy's punctured chest and wrenched his blade free, a spurt of black blood followed and Aerion narrowly avoided being sprayed.

No longer having anything to hold it up the body fell to the ground lifelessly, Aerion heaved a great breath and wiped the sweat from his brow that had formed despite the cold. He leaned over and quickly cleaned his blade of blood on his enemy and then turned to remount his horse. He looked down and finally felt the slight twinge of pain from where his thigh had been cut. _Well that is going to have to be burned and bound before the actual battle begins. _That was a sobering thought as he realized that in less than two hours he would be fighting for his life again. _Well at least I'll have Arya there for that one. _He smiled at that and began a steady gallop back to the army, he could actually hear the uproar in the city behind him as he made his way back.

(POV SHIFT)

Arya along with just about every other member of the army stood and watched the monster fight Aerion. When he knocked the helmet from the thing's shoulders Obara Sand gasped in a sudden realization and quickly explained that this thing was not just comparable to the Mountain it was the reanimated corpse of the vile man. _Well that would explain the size of him. _

Arya repressed a gasp when she saw the strike that lifted Aerion off the ground. She had heard tale of how Oberyn Martell died, she had absolutely no desire to see the same sort of thing happen to Aerion. She watched with baited breath as he recovered and then finally she breathed easier as she watched Aerion plunge his blade into its chest._ He killed the fucker, thank the gods._ Despite the fact that all present knew this would mean nothing in less than two hours, a tremendous cheer went up through the ranks of men. Arya retreated to her tent to boil wine for the wound she had seen Aerion sustain.

Twenty minutes later, Aerion walked into her tent, limping slightly and immediately smiled upon seeing her, "Well that was quite a fight."

She chuckled, "That is putting it rather lightly," she pointed him over to a chair in the tent, "take off your pants."

"Well that was quite forward but if you insist." She rolled her eyes as he began removing the clothing that impeded her ability to get at his wound. "So how long until they reach us?"

She began cleaning the wound, "Last reports say roughly an hour and a half; we should be able to see them within the next forty minutes."

"I am surprised that Daenerys has not taken Drogon to begin burning their ranks." Aerion watched as she ran the cloth along his leg.

"She does not want to risk them fleeing." Arya rung out the cloth and stood.

"Understandable," He said as she went over to the fire where the wine was boiling, "while she may be able to burn a sizable portion of the army here she wouldn't be able to completely decimate them and then they would retreat to their castles and suddenly this becomes a far more arduous campaign."

"Exactly," she poured the wine across his thigh and he winced almost imperceptibly as his muscles contracted in protest.

"We should cauterize it as well if I am to fight." She merely nodded in response as she but a poker into the fire.

"So I assume you were told exactly who it was you were really fighting." Arya questioned as she sat beside him.

He nodded an amused smirk coming to his lips, "Oh yes, imagine my surprise when I arrive back at camp only to be accosted by a surprisingly emotional Obara who actually hugged me. Apparently the Sand Snakes were under the impression that their father had managed to avenge Elia Martell and while in part he did, she felt it necessary to express her gratitude for permanently ending the man responsible for her aunt's rape and murder."

Arya scoffed good-naturedly, "That wound must have been far worse than I thought, there is no way that Obara Sand would ever do anything like that… at least not in public."

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you." The poker had heated long enough and Arya retrieved it from the fire. She took it and pressed it to the cut along his thigh, a grunt was the only sign of his discomfort. He began putting his equipment back on. Belwas entered the tent at that moment.

"An emissary has been sent from the city and the Queen desires your presence." They both nodded and quickly made their way to the Queen's tent. All of Daenerys's advisors were already present, including Aegon and his former council. Unlike the previous messenger this one was not a Lannister; instead it was a young man with the Tyrell appearance to him. _Gods I'm beginning to think Tyrion might be able to see things before they actually happen. _The young man was no older than Arya probably a year or two younger and was clearly incredibly nervous.

"Queen Margaery and King Tommen, along with his Lord Hand Mace Tyrell regret to inform you that the Queen Regent acted outside of her authority and as such the terms she agreed to will not be honor."

Tyrion snorted loudly, "Are you trying to convince us that the King, Queen and Hand had no knowledge of my sister's actions?"

Sweat began to develop on his brow, "That is my understanding my Lord." Daenerys merely gave a dismissive wave of her hand and the young man was led out. She then turned to Tyrion.

"They did exactly as you expected, was there a reason that you decided to torture the young man?"

"Just a small bit of fun in case I die shortly." The Queen sniffed in disapproval but made no further comment on the matter.

"Everybody prepare for battle." And they did.

An hour later, the forces of the Reach were well within sight and all of the commanders had gathered to observe their approach. Daario had command of the all sell-swords who had joined the Stormcrows, Harry Strickland command of the Golden Company, Grey Worm the Unsullied, Obara the men from Sunspear, Edric the men from Starfall, and Aegon and Connington the remaining forces from Dorne. Aggo had command of the cavalry that awaited signal in the Kingswood. Arya and Aerion were situated next to Ser Barristan; they would be under his direct command for the duration of the battle. The three dragons stood at the ready awaiting Daenerys's arrival. She stepped from her tent clad in black armor adorned with the three headed dragon of her house. _She looks much the way I imagined Visenya when I was younger. _The only thing missing from the picture was a sword. Daenerys quickly made her way to the fore and spoke to those gathered.

The army was deathly silent and somehow every man could hear her words, "Today will be spoken of till long after every man here has left this world. Let us make sure that we are remembered as the victors who brought peace to these Seven Kingdoms!" A roar went through the ranks and Arya found her voice rose right along with the rest. _Short but inspiring nonetheless. _Daenerys turned and mounted Drogon and her three great beasts climbed into the sky.

The army of the Reach was now mere miles away. They had only 1500 cavalry that would likely be used to break their front line. _So many of these men are going to die today at the whims of men who care little for their sacrifice._ They were within a mile when the dragon's descended from the clouds. They were at the rear of the enemy army when they began unleashing a torrent of flame. It was beautiful in a terrible sort of way… multicolored flame reflected in the eyes of every member of Daenerys's army. Drogon's flames burned a deep red with flecks of black that spit up along the edges, Rhaegal's were as green as his scales with a faint orange at the very center, and Viserion's burned a golden yellow similar to the lines that crossed his white scales.

The screams could be heard even from their position and the opposing army immediately began pushing forward faster in order to force the dragons to stop their onslaught for the sake of not burning their own men. Some along the southern line of the army seeing the carnage behind them began to flee south toward the Kingswood. The front lines of the enemy army reached their lines and Daenerys was forced to halt the inferno that decimated their rear lines. She took the dragons and flew toward the Kingswood; this was the signal for the cavalry and elephants to attack their southern flank.

They thundered out of the wood, 8,300 beasts crashed into the enemy's flank and trampled dozens who had the unfortunate fate of being caught in their wake. The enemy was now pinned in on all sides, fire blazed at their back, the river to the north, the horses and elephants to the south and the army in front of them. Their commander clearly had good control over his men though, as while they initially panicked order was quickly regained and the battle became less slaughter and more actual fight.

Arya watched as elephants were brought down with efficiency. While large and great at breaking the line once in the melee they were easy targets, former Dothraki horde members rode through the fray maintaining their seats on horseback. _Well I suppose when you're basically born on horseback it is quite difficult to actually be removed from your mount. _

Twenty minutes into the great battle, they began seeing a push of men along the south east that would allow enemy men to break through and gain better position; Ser Barristan turned to Arya and Aerion and nodded. _Time to join the fray it would seem. Surprising those are the men being commanded by Connington, I would have expected Aegon's to be more likely to allow such a thing. _

They made their way quickly to the strain in their line and joined the fray. The men making this push wore the sigil of House Tarly, the striding huntsman on a field of green, and House Hightower, a stone white tower with a flame adorning its top on a field of gray. These were some of the most experienced and skilled fighters that the Reach's army had to offer. Arya having already drawn Needle from its sheath quickly killed one of the experienced and skilled fighters by driving the pointy end right through the man's throat. _Stick them with the pointy end indeed. _She and Aerion stuck close to one another and began systematically pushing back against the surge that had nearly changed the makeup of the battlefield.

Arya's appearance had pushed a few into laughter, clearly they hadn't been expecting a woman to actually be on the battlefield. Of course, Arya took advantage of their distraction, it wasn't the first time she left a man with a stunned expression to meet the Many-Faced God. The four members of the Kingsguard and the two champions seemed to bolster the resolve of the other men present and suddenly what had been the weakest corner of the battle quickly became the strongest front.

A half an hour into the battle solid progress had been made, the smell of blood, sweat and shit was strong in the air now. Less seasoned men among the ranks on both sides actually retched from the putrid smells of battle. Fortunately, years of serving as one of the Faceless men had given Arya a strong stomach as well as a strong sword arm. Arya, having slid Needle through the kidney of a Tyrell man based on the flower on his chest, heard a cry close behind her. She turned to see Strong Belwas with a sword sticking through his gut. _Well hopefully it missed any vitals. _Blood poured from the eunuch's mouth as he gripped the man who stabbed him by the temples and twisted violently.

Arya's moment of distraction was far from wise as when she returned her attention to the onslaught a man was thrusting at her. She just had enough time to parry the blow before it reached her. This man was a knight unlike many of the others she had slain to this point. She was surprised to see the black manticore adorning his chest, he was a Lorch. _Hmmm well I watched his relative devoured by a bear may as well remove this one from the world as well. _

He was a not untalented with a blade but he clearly believed his superior size would be enough to overwhelm the smaller girl he was fighting. Arya played this to her advantage dodging his blows constantly until finally she aggravated him enough that he simply charged her. She sidestepped and threw her leg out to trip the man, he fell face first into the dirt. Arya quickly stepped over him and drove Needle straight down into his back. The man's breath quickly left him as he stopped his struggling to get up. She heard him gurgle up blood and red stained the snow beneath him.

As Arya went to remove Needle from her latest kill it would not budge, it was lodged in his chest between two of the dead man's ribs and pinned on the other side where it had penetrated past his plate armor. Arya was unwilling to leave the sword behind but knew there was nothing for it with the battle raging on around her, so she quickly removed Blackfyre from its sheath on her back. She didn't realize that cold, calculating purple eyes which held no love for her saw its removal and planned to address the issue once the city was taken.

Two hours of bloodshed and the battle had still not come to an end and Arya truly did to understand why their commander's refused to yield. From what she could see, they had destroyed at least half of the Reach's 80,000 men and while they had lost probably something like half that the fight was clearly in their favor. Small scrapes and bruises adorned her skin and looking at Aerion off to her right, she could see he was in much the same state but neither had sustained any severe injuries. Blackfyre had tasted blood for the first time in decades and she was amazed at how easy it was to handle the blade. She may love Needle as dearly as any possession she had ever had but she was glad for the gift Daenerys had given her at the moment. Ser Barristan was ahead of her maybe twenty yards fighting a large bald man wielding a great-sword of what appeared to be Valyrian steel. As he turned she saw the Tarly sigil across his front and she immediately knew who he was. _So that is Randyll Tarly then._

Aerion and Arya were met by a man in beautiful Tyrell armor, the golden flower of his house emblazoned on his chest for all to see. They fought like a well-oiled machine much the same way they had against the bandits on the road what felt like ages ago. The man was by far the most talented either of them had encountered since they began the battle. _I wonder if this is maybe the Knight of Flowers he is after all rumored to be amongst their number. _Still despite his obvious skill he was unable to withstand both the Snake and the Assassin at the same time. They pushed at him slashing and stabbing until he was driven back by a thrust that he caught on his shield and fell to his knees. He raised his hands in surrender and screamed his yield. Everyman in the area bearing the Tyrell sigil stopped their fighting.

The pair looked around just in time to see Lord Tarly meet his end at the hands of Barristan the Bold. As the bald man went to slash at the old knight he spun around and slashed at the Lord's back. His blade bit through the steel chainmail rings that covered the large man's back and cut into his spinal cord. He toppled like a house of cards and fell lifeless to the ground a visage of anger forever marring his stern face. With the yielding of the Tyrell Lord and the death of their commander the men of the Reach and what few remained from the Westerlands threw down their weapons in surrender. The Tyrell man stood and removed his helmet. _No not Loras._

He spoke in a strong voice and head held high, "We yield, until just a moment ago I was second in command of these forces. With Lord Tarly dead, it falls to me to offer…" He did not have the opportunity to finish his statement as a rush of wings drowned out what he was about to say. Drogon hovered overhead and all those beneath him cleared a space for his landing. Ser Barristan quickly made his way over to his Queen and helped her from her massive mount; he quickly directed her over to the Tyrell Lord who bowed his head in supplication at her approach.

She eyed him critically before speaking, "Who are you?"

He did not raise his eyes as he spoke, "Lord Garlan Tyrell of Brightwater Keep, second son of Lord Mace Tyrell, Hand of the King, Lord of Highgarden, and Warden of the South."

"I imagine you are now in command of what remains of this army." It was a statement not a question and Garlan merely nodded.

"I offer our surrender." He eyed the dragon behind the queen momentarily.

"A wise decision," She said dryly. She eyed looked Garlan up and down before continuing, "All nobles will be held apart from the common soldiers as prisoners. Your men shall be allowed to rest and recover from their wounds, they will be treated with dignity but you are still our prisoners until such time as your sister and her husband capitulate."

Garlan was clearly caught off guard, "You are most generous, thank you. What shall be done with those who fell in the field?"

"You may collect your dead and do with them as you will, though I am sure the silent sisters will give last rights to those of the Seven who are here; however, all those who are not removed from the field in two days' time will be bathed in dragon fire. Leaving them as they are could easily lead to disease inside the capital." She took his silence as consent and nodded in the direction of Arya and Aerion as she turned to leave, her Queensguard followed in her wake.

They were surprised that Garlan continued speaking to them, "She is a good Queen, isn't she?"

Aerion coughed a laugh, "People don't show bad leaders the kind of devotion her people show. She understands people far better than most because she has lived as a beggar as well as a Queen. I doubt there are very many people in history who can boast such an understanding of both the noble and the common."

Garlan looked around at the death the surrounded them before speaking bitterly, "All of this could have been avoided. She doesn't seem the sort of woman who wants battle for the sake of battle. Tens of thousands of men just lost their lives for a throne that will suit her far better than it fits my good brother."

Arya was surprised. _Well he certainly has more sense than most. _"I would say that you are probably right?"

Garlan eyed her for a moment, it was not the look she got from many men instead it was simple evaluation, "I must confess myself surprised to see a woman amongst Daenerys' army, granted the Dragon Queen herself fights but she does that from atop Balerion reborn… you were here on the ground and from the state of you and the way you thoroughly dismantled me, I would say you are at home here."

Arya actually smiled at the man, "Well let's just say that the Queen does not reject skilled help wherever she can find it." The pair turned from the Tyrell Lord and made their way through the throng of people in an attempt to locate Needle. It didn't take long and they were soon making their back to the army's encampment. Just outside her tent Arya finally gave into the urge she had since the end of the battle and embraced Aerion, happy they had both made it through the battle mostly unharmed. _Well that's one fight finished it will be many more before this is finally over._

* * *

AN: There you have it

I know this took me a little bit longer to get out then the last three chapters. Part of that is because I tend to be busy in March what with being an Irish musician. The second is that writing two battle scenes is kind of a bitch and deciding how much detail I wanted for each one took a while to decide.

Again no beta here so if you find any mistakes let me know and I will do what I can to fix them.

Next chapter they will enter the capital… so yeah. Please leave a review because I really do enjoy getting the feedback. If you liked it follow and fav, thanks everybody.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey so here's another chapter

Birdy1210: Really happy you enjoyed the fight scenes. It took me a while to decide how I wanted to write those. I figure Arya will be reunited with Nymeria sometime in the next two chapters, I don't actually work off an outline but I have a good idea of where I want things to go and when I want those things to happen.

Khrystaline: Yeah there won't be nearly as much action in terms of fighting in this chapter but the story is going to progress both on personal levels and the main war effort. I always found the connection to the direwolves really interesting to and as to when they meet it will probably be somewhere in the middle.

Guest: Awesome here's more

naleight: You shall not be disappointed as Aegon and Arya have that conversation this chapter, I hope you like how I handled it. Glad you liked how Tyrion and Aerion handled Aegon. Like I said to Birdy1210, I'm really glad you liked the battle scene, I wanted to depict the battle realistically and make it where you could actually envision what was happening for them while in the field, I figure if I managed that I did what I wanted with those scenes. And I agree with you, I am not a fan of battle scenes that are all of four sentences long before suddenly the winner is decided. As to Arya and Aerion not being invincible, their skilled not some god-like swordsman who can't be touched, I wanted that to come through in the fight. Thank you as always for your review.

Fox of the Blood Moon: I shot you a PM but if you didn't see that I would like to thank you again. I'm trying to put out a good story with good development, action and relationships; that you consider it art is truly flattering.

gw82: Hope it continues to be amazing in the future.

Note: There is a lemon scene with a clearly denoted start and finish. If you do not wish to read it feel free to skip.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

As the numbers came in it became clear that the battle was an incredibly bloody affair. Of the Reach's near 80,000 men just over 40,000 were either burned alive in their own armor, trampled by the stampede of horses and elephants or struck down by the sword's and spears of Daenerys's army, another 3,000 lay injured. Of those 43,000 men the vast majority were common men… soldiers who likely wanted nothing more than to return home to their family. However, the nobility had not been unaffected by the battle, more than one noble or knightly House was snuffed out under the strength of the Targaryen queen. Of the houses from the Westerlands that fought in battle, houses Crakehall, Marbrand and Lorch were completely extinct, from the Reach houses Oakheart, Caswell and Osgrey had met the same fate. They were extinct in the male line at least and the remaining maidens of the family would be married off to whoever became the next lord of their land.

Daenerys's army had seen far less damage done to their ranks though it was no less keenly felt, 17,000 men lay dead along the banks of the Blackwater Rush after giving their lives in service to the Dragon Queen. Only 100 of the 300 elephants remained and they had lost 2,000 men and horses from their 8,500 cavalry. The Unsullied had sustained the fewest deaths as only 1,100 of their 9,000 men had fallen, the former slaves who had taken up arms for their Queen had lost 3,000 of their 20,000 men, the sell-swords led by Daario had lost nearly 2,000 of their 12,000 men, Harry Strickland had lost 1,500 men from the Golden Company's remaining 9,000 men and the forces of Dorne had seen a loss of 7,400 men of their 25,000 most of which perished under the command of Jon Connington when he allowed the surge that nearly turned the tide of the battle. The Targaryen army sustained far more injury than the army of the Reach as another 8,500 were unfit for battle, almost all of them being from the infantry. A raven had been sent to the fleet that lay to the South and a number of ships would return for those from the Bay and return them home once they were fit for travel.

Silent sisters arrived in droves at the conclusion of the battle. They did everything they could for the wounded and as many as could be were saved. They gave last rights and prepared the bodies of those who would die. They were instructed to only collect those from the Bay. Before departing these men had requested, that should they fall, they burn in the fires of their Queen's dragons. It was for this reason that two days after the battle Arya and Aerion stood amongst the remaining 53,000 infantry and 6,500 cavalry and watched as the three dragons gathered around the massive pyre built in honor of their fallen comrades.

Each man was laid down with both his armor and blade. It had been argued that perhaps Daenerys should forge her own Iron Throne from the blades of her fallen soldiers and those of her enemy but she had immediately ended that line of thought. She was fighting to reclaim her family's throne and had no interest in making another. _Besides there are far more blades to melt than when Aegon unified the kingdoms and I have seen the Iron Throne; the Red Keep can't hold anything larger._

As the three winged beasts landed around the pyre, flames burst from their maw and the air became thick with heat, the colors melded and licked at each other; red, black, green, and gold, became one as the bodies and the wood they were placed upon turned to nothing more than ash. Arya turned to Aerion and despite the somber mood she couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty of the fire dancing in his amethyst eyes. Aerion turned to her and had much the same reaction as the fire reflected on her metallic grey eyes. They managed a small smile before returning their attention to the blaze in front of them.

Daenerys walked forward, in her hands she carried the sword of Strong Belwas who had died of his wounds after the battle. As she approached the fire, her dragons ceased the seemingly endless torrent of heat and watched her approach. Everyone present understood in that moment what it meant to be blood of the dragon as she reached her hands into the flames and placed the sword of her fallen Queensguard amongst the body's. The sword heated cherry red and as she released it her hands and arms looked no worse for the wear. Arya couldn't help but glance in Aegon's direction. The princeling looked slightly pale seeing his aunt being licked at by the flames. _Somehow I doubt he is pale out of concern for Daenerys, I think it more likely that he is imagining himself wreathed in flame had she been less kind during the negotiations. _

The platinum haired young man seemed to sense her eyes on him and he turned to meet her gaze; Arya was not expecting the obvious hostility that overtook his visage. _He may not have liked me when first we met but he certainly wasn't that angry. It would appear that I would do well to be wary of his intentions as well. _The flames burnt for hours after the onlookers had dispersed and when finally they went out all that remained was the melted down swords and armor of thousands of men and the ash of their bodies.

The Queen called a meeting in her tent, it had been decided that Lord Garlan would be sent into the city to treat with his sister and good brother. She wished all of her commanders and advisors to be present to hear her terms. Lord Garlan stood in the center of everyone bereft of the flowered finery that he wore in battle; instead he wore a simple tunic and trousers. He looked more the common man than he probably had in his entire life, all be it still a handsome common man. The queen sat at the head of the table as always with Tyrion and Ser Barristan at her sides. She was having a whispered conversation with the Lannister Lord. _Probably some last minute stipulation he is either trying to convince her for or against. _They finished their little aside and everyone quickly brought their attention to the Queen as she addressed their prisoner.

"Lord Garlan Tyrell you will enter the capital and inform your sister and King Tommen," there was a hint of distaste in her voice at calling Tommen a King, "of our demands."

"What are your demands your Grace?" Garlan had impressed many with his humility since their loss, he always addressed Daenerys as your Grace, something that could not be said for some of their other noble captives; if anyone had deigned to ask him why he merely would have informed them that even if she was not yet Queen of the Seven Kingdoms she still ruled the Bay.

"They are simple," Daenerys spoke clearly, "Tommen Baratheon will abdicate the throne to me. He and your sister will be allowed to remain in the capital where no harm shall come to them or should they choose they may travel to Highgarden."

The queen was unceremoniously interrupted by her nephew, "Not only do you refuse to see justice done upon those who destroyed our family but you would also allow them free roam of your Kingdom?" He kept his voice surprisingly calm even as he was clearly seething internally.

If looks could kill Aegon would have dropped dead in an instant, he quailed under the fierceness of Daenerys' gaze, "I learned a long time ago that vengeance against those who did not truly wrong you is far less sweet than you would imagine. As they have done nothing to wrong either me or the realm they shall not feel my wroth… I will win far more support and loyalty by showing them a kindness than holding them as captives or worse."

Daenerys promptly turned back to Garlan, ignoring Aegon's petulance, "The former Queen Cersei Lannister will be given into my custody to face justice for the murder of her husband, the false accusations against Eddard Stark and the incestuous affair between herself and her twin, Jaime Lannister."

"Your Grace," Garlan started hesitantly, "Cersei Lannister was already accused by the Faith of a number of crimes and was found innocent in a trial by combat."

Daenerys smirked slightly at the idea of Cersei being innocent, "As far as I am to understand it she won a trial by combat with the help of a Kingsguard who everybody saw, as of yesterday, was nothing more than a reanimated abomination. I think they will understand if I feel that her crimes should be revisited," Garlan nodded in recognition having heard the story of Aerion's victory, "Besides which as far as I am told she only some of what I accuse her of was brought against her by the Faith," again Garlan nodded, "Should they agree to my terms they will open the city gates to me and my army and no harm will come to any man, woman or child. I am not Tywin Lannister; I do not feel the need to make a further statement when I have already won. Should they refuse my generous offer, my army will sack the city even if I don't wish to destroy the legacy of my family."

"I shall do as you wish your Grace, I only pray that they accept your offer; we need no more bloodshed here." He said the last more to himself than the Queen but she heard him all the same.

"I think we can all agree to that." With that he turned to leave and Daenerys's ire immediately became focused solely on her foolish nephew. "Do not think to interrupt me in such a manner ever again. Prince you may be but that does not give you leave to question me in the middle of delivering peace terms." Her nostrils flared as she tried to control her anger, "You knew I had no intention of seeing harm done to them yet still you felt the need to question me."

Aegon looked far from repentant as he retorted loudly, "Yes I knew, but I did not know that you meant to give them free reign of your kingdom once we had taken the city. Tommen Baratheon is the biggest threat to your throne; he and Margaery will likely incite rebellion and bring more bloodshed upon this country_." Ah so that is Aegon's intention, he wishes to make Daenerys look the fool._

"They are no more a threat to my future rule than any other," the implication was lost on no one though both Connington and Aegon were wise enough to keep their mouths shut, "the fact that I am not decrying Tommen as a bastard born of incest and will allow him to continue to live his life in peace should be enough to ensure his loyalty, particularly once I continue my generosity even after justice is done to his mother. The Tyrells and their forces will likely side with me the second they hear of my intentions to eradicate the Ironborn threat... a threat that still attacks them along the Mander."

Aegon visibly ground his teeth before replying, "Of course your Grace." With that he and Lord Connington left the tent. The others with the exception of Tyrion, Aerion, and Arya left the Queen's tent after asking her leave.

Tyrion laughed, "Is it not customary to receive the permission of the Queen before leaving her presence."

Daenerys smiled ruefully, "My nephew, for all of his education, is far too hard headed for his own good." She stifled a giggle, "Seeing him so embarrassed was worth his lack of decorum."

Tyrion nodded, "That it was but I believe there is more to his frustration than meets the eye." Arya agreed she was beginning to see a pattern beyond a desire to see his family avenged.

"I agree with Lord Tyrion, your Grace." Both of their attentions moved to her, "It would appear to me that the real reason for his frustration may be that he does not wish you to form lasting bonds with your enemies. The more allies you gather amongst the people you conquer the less likely he will see his own goals come to fruition."

"My thoughts have been much the same on the matter." Dany said slowly, clearly thinking something over in her own mind, "If I alienated what little remained of the Great Houses he could easily jump in and offer himself as an alternative. In that scenario he wouldn't even need to attempt to remove me as there would be so much opposition to my reign he would likely have every man still in Westeros behind him; and dragons or no dragons I doubt I could withstand that number."

Tyrion spoke up once again, "He must think because of your lack of actual education in politics and ruling that you would be unaware of these possibilities. He obviously expected you to handle this situation the same way you did the conspirators in Slaver's Bay, not realizing that you would never order the deaths of people who only protected themselves; of course, should you hear of any plots or schemes I have no doubt they will meet the same fate as the slavers."

Daenerys sighed, "This just makes it all the more likely that he and Lord Connington will turn to more clandestine means of seeing me removed."

"We are prepared for that as best as we can be, if nothing else."

* * *

The reply came quickly. The capital surrendered without further bloodshed. A contingency from each group that made up her army was brought into the city, they were told in no uncertain terms that any man caught breaking the laws would be quickly shown the folly in their actions. This was of course not a concern for the Unsullied but the sell-swords, former Dothraki, and Dornish were liable to do things that their Queen did not condone. _The small folk have suffered enough because of the game, it is good that Daenerys wishes to see them safe._

They entered the city, Daenerys at the front of the conquering army atop a beautiful white horse that was apparently similar to her first gift from Khal Drogo, Silver. The people of the city lined up in droves to watch her entrance, the Gold Cloaks watched the event intently having been commanded to stop any disturbances amongst the people and defend should the agreed upon peace be broken. No man disobeyed the Queen's command, there was no rape or ransacking, no destruction.

The Dornish, who she feared would desire revenge for what had been done by the Lannister's when they took the city twenty-two years ago, did nothing but march along with the rest of the army. They had taken to heart her ideal that those who did the wrong be brought to justice not the innocent who gave no offense. Tywin Lannister was dead, Gregor Clegane was dead, Robert Baratheon was dead, and everyone else who had offended Dorne had been brought to justice so they would follow their Queen's command. The sell-swords under Daario and the Dothraki were most likely to break her command which was why they had been put directly next to the Unsullied who would see no issue in correcting any inappropriate behavior.

Garlan had informed them upon his return that while all of their demands would be met, Cersei was in the Maidenvault defended only by Ser Meryn Trant. Arya had smiled internally at that thought. _Two people on my list and just a door separating them, hopefully Daenerys will allow me to retrieve them. _ The Kingsguard would allow no one entrance by express command of the Lannister woman, for some reason even Tommen could not get him to leave his post. They were nearing the Red Keep and Tyrion freely gave his opinion on the matter. "She had no problem fucking Lancel and Kettleblack, it would not surprise me if now she takes Ser Meryn to her bed if it will see her freedom extended even a little longer."

The Queen frowned disdainfully, "Well she will need to be removed from the Maidenvault sooner or later. You and Arya will retrieve her for me." The pair looked at one another their eyes alight with something rather malicious.

"However," Daenerys' voice brought them back from their more unsavory thoughts, "I expect her to come to me unharmed. Ser Meryn you may do with as you please. Should the man refuse you entrance as he has all others to this point, deal with him with." Arya would be more than happy to do that.

"Of course your Grace." Their retinue had reached the Red Keep, Margaery and Tommen awaited their arrival, Lord Mace stood just behind the pair.

Looking at the former King of the Seven Kingdoms his mother's infidelity was absolutely obvious, at fourteen years old there was absolutely none of the Baratheon look to him. He had the golden hair that adorned both his parents' heads, he had the emerald green eyes and his facial features were Jaime Lannisters through and through. _I suppose it is good that Cersei killed her husband when she did because even being constantly drunk he would have noticed the obvious similarities as Tommen grew older. I suppose that is the only small kindness as Robert never had any care for the plight of children when it was their fathers' crimes. My father nearly ceased being friends with the man after he condoned the murder of Elia and her children. _Margaery was every bit as beautiful as she had been described but it was the intelligence behind the woman's eyes that was more impressive. The former rulers of the Seven Kingdoms bowed as Daenerys reached the steps of the Keep.

Margaery spoke up and it was readily apparent that she was the voice in the relationship, "Queen Daenerys we welcome you to King's Landing. We have removed our things from the Royal Quarters and have made them ready for your use. My father has removed his things from the Tower of the Hand and we each reside in one of the castle's many extra guest quarters." Tommen and her father merely nodded their acknowledgment. _Tommen never had the temperament to be anything more than a figurehead. He was a kind child from what I remember, he hadn't been gifted with any of the cruelty Joffrey had been but he lacks the convictions necessary to rule. Not that one could blame him, he had a drunkard for a father figure, a conniving and manipulative mother and his wife is much the same without the outright maliciousness of Cersei; though at least he is not the sycophantic moron that Margaery's father appears to be. _Lord Mace had taken to speaking to all of the seemingly important members of their retinue, attempting to ingratiate himself with their company. _Even when they've lost they still grasp at power. _

Daenerys eyed the former hand with well disguised distaste before smiling in Margaery's direction, "Thank you, Lady Margaery. You are of course welcome to stay in your current quarters for however long you wish, my offer was an honest one, you may remain here or journey to Highgarden." She dismounted her horse and gestured for Tyrion and Arya, "Now, I have assigned two of my party to go retrieve the former Queen Regent."

Margaery immediately brightened slightly, clearly she had no love for her good mother, "Of course," There was a hint of eagerness in her voice, "I assume Garlan told you of the situation. Allow me to escort your people to the Maidenvault."

Tyrion who to that point had gone unnoticed because of his stature after having dismounting his horse spoke up, "That will not be necessary we," he gestured in Arya's direction, "are not unfamiliar with the Red Keep." Tommen's head had whipped around at the sound of his uncle's voice.

"Apologies Lord Tyrion I did not see you there," Margaery turned to Arya and was clearly trying to discern her identity, "I am sorry I do not know who you are, you certainly have not been in King's Landing during my time here." Tommen had turned to look at her and one could see his mind working to grasp at an old memory. _Not that it matters much, sooner or later everyone will know who I am. I have no doubt that Cersei will remember my face, the woman will no doubt be enraged to see that another Stark lives despite her best efforts. _

Arya favored Margaery with a small smile. She understood when it was necessary to play the game, "I lived here for a time before your arrival my Lady." She bowed her head slightly, "I am Arya Stark of Winterfell." It was incredibly difficult to restrain the laughter that attempted to bubble up in her stomach at the absolutely dumbfounded looks that appeared on their faces. _Well I suppose it isn't every day that somebody returns from the dead. Of course we Starks seem to have a tendency of it these past few years, between Rickon and myself I almost dare to hope that Bran and Sansa are out there somewhere alive and well. _Margaery recovered quickly, a testament to her years of tutelage under the Queen of Thorns.

"A pleasure Lady Stark," She returned Arya's bow, "it was believed that you perished after the unfortunate business that led to your father's execution. It is good to see you alive and well."

"Thank you, Lady Margaery." Arya actually smirked in Tommen's direction as he still hadn't lost the wide-eyed stare. Arya turned to Daenerys, "By your leave, we shall search out the Lady Cersei." Daenerys nodded her consent. With that Arya and Tyrion began their trek through the Red Keep. Tyrion, ever talkative, began a conversation as they walked.

"Tell me does returning here bring back as many bad memories for you as it does for me?" The question was innocent but surprisingly brash for the usually cunning man. _Perhaps he just wishes to find a sympathetic ear. He faced a great deal of hardship in this city too. _

"Yes it brings back many bad memories," Arya admitted stiffly, "I do not look forward to seeing the Sept of Baelor again. Watching my father's execution was the single worst moment of my life." Her voice took on a faraway quality as she thought back to that fateful day, "It is not easy being back where my family was first torn apart." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, " But there are good memories too, I plan to visit the dungeons and view the great dragons' skulls and go to the Tower of the Hand where I practiced with Syrio… and watched him die. What of you Lord Tyrion is there no good to balance the bad?"

He laughed but it was hollow, "Oh there is some good, I saved this city from certain demise; that is a good memory and probably my finest moment." The smile on his face was false, "Unfortunately, no one seemed to remember my actions once my father arrived. I was forced to marry your sister and while it was not an awful thing it is not a good memory. I watched Oberyn Martell die in a trial by combat because of boastfulness, I will never forget the crunch of his skull."

"Then there was Shae," He snarled out the name, "I do not talk of her often but she was a whore who I had come to love. She spoke against me at my trial, I killed her." Arya remained silent, "But I will remember fondly slapping the shit out of my nephew after the riots, watching him choke at his own wedding, and finding out that my father did not, in fact, shit gold. So yes, I suppose there is some good to balance the bad."

Arya smirked, "Well I suppose that is good then."

"I have a question for you Lady Stark," Arya looked over eyebrow raised at the use of her title, "what will you do when this is over?"

Arya though for a long moment, not expecting the change in conversation, "Should I live, I will remain here should Daenerys desire it, return north should she give me leave, or take up Ladyship of one of the now vacant seats thanks to the constant warring." She shrugged her armored shoulders, "I am no longer a Faceless Man and I have a duty to my House."

"And what of Aerion?" Tyrion questioned seriously, "Will you simply leave him should he decide that his place is back in the Free Cities?"

Arya stopped, such a thought catching her off guard. Her voice was thoughtful "I do not think he would do such a thing, I am as important to him as he is to me. He knows I wish to stay here in this place and has given me no indication that he would not do the same."

"Food for thought and possibly future conversation that is all." They fell into silence as Arya was now wrapped up in her own thoughts. _He would not leave me should I desire to stay in the Kingdoms; yes, he may wish to return to the Free Cities for a time and so would I but I do not think that he would begrudge staying in a place where we could both do the most possible good. _All thoughts were wiped clean from her mind the second she saw the hated face of Meryn Trant underneath his enameled half helm. He stood stiffly outside the door to the Maidenvault. Tyrion addressed the unpleasant Kingsguard.

"Ser Meryn it has been a long time." His voice rose in volume, "Move now! I am here to retrieve my sister."

"Imp," the man sneered, "I do not take orders from you and I never did."

"Oh that is most certainly true, you would have never taken part in the torment of a young girl had you been taking orders from me." There was steel in Tyrion's voice now, "Tell me Ser Meryn, do you think yourself so skilled that you can withstand 50,000 men, Ser Barristan amongst them, who would gladly remove your head from your shoulders at their Queen's command."

"I will not leave my post," the foolish man said defiantly though a flicker of fear could be seen behind his dull eyes."

Tyrion sighed "As you wish, don't say that I didn't warn you." He nodded at Arya who drew Needle.

Ser Meryn sneered, "A woman… you would send a woman to fight me. I am a sworn brother of the Kingsguard not some brigand in the streets." His boasts availed him nothing as Arya lashed out and drove Needle through his shoulder, passing through steel and flesh and out the other side to lodge in the wooden door behind him. He made a pitiful sound as he stared into furious grey eyes, Arya looked truly beautiful in her fury though Ser Meryn was far too terrified to take notice.

"You killed my friend six years ago." Her voice was soft enough so that only they could hear, "He was my dancing master and one of the finest men I knew."

"You're that wolf bitch that slipped away," Ser Meryn mustered some bravado despite the situation, "I remember killing the Braavosi bastard, the moron tried striking at me with a practice sword."

Arya's nostril's flared as she wrenched Needle free from one shoulder and drove it through the other. A piteous scream was Ser Meryn's response. "It is sad to see how far the Kingsguard has fallen. It once boasted such men as Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning, Gerold Hightower the White Bull, Aemon the Dragonknight and even Jaime Lannister," Arya sneered distastefully at the whimpering man, "now all that remains is Meryn the Moron. A man so slow of whit and lacking in skill that he didn't even have the sense to draw his sword in defense of his life."

The man gasped out, "You… you expect… me to… believe that you… are going to kill me."

"Believe what you want but the Many-Faced god always has his due," realization dawned in his eyes as Arya once more withdrew her blade from Meryn's flesh and this time brought the slim blade across his throat. Blood poured from the wound and gushed from his mouth; he struggled briefly against Arya's hold before the light left his droopy eyes. "Valar morghulis," She bit out as she wiped her blade on the man's tunic, "Rot in the deepest hells you piece of shit." Arya felt good finally avenging her fallen friend but she was not giddy; she never had it in her for that level of cruelty. That was the territory of mad men the likes of Aerys II or Joffrey and she was mindful to never walk down that road.

Tyrion quickly moved to the door after Arya removed Ser Meryn's body from the threshold. He forced the door open and entered the room. Sitting in a large, red silk covered chair chair looking as striking as she had five years ago was Cersei Lannister, preparing to drink from a vial, what Arya could see from years of practice, was a poison. Acting quickly Arya removed a dagger and through it at the woman's hand and forcing her to drop the still full goblet. Tyrion appeared enraged.

"Taking the coward's way out Cersei. What would father say?" His tone was patronizing and edged with a deep-abiding hatred, "Though it's not entirely surprising considering you can't use the treasure between your legs to see yourself out of this situation."

"Shut up you little monster," she snapped with all the venom she could muster, "I couldn't care less what father would have thought; I merely wished to deny you the opportunity to kill me, that is why you are here after all." She turned to Arya and actually laughed just after recognition lit in her emerald eyes, it was a manic laugh and she seemed mad in her uncontrolled state.

A whole minute later, during which time Arya and Tyrion merely eyed her warily she controlled herself, "The gods must jest. It isn't enough that the Imp will kill me but a Stark is here to watch it happen," she glared at the younger woman, "I had every spy under my command looking for you and not even a whisper of where you might have been was heard, yet here you stand. I suppose you will think my murder justice after what was done to your father." The last was said more to herself than Arya.

"Your death will be justice." Arya snapped instinctively, "My father did nothing but his duty to the realm and to his family, he fought wars for the right reasons, unlike Robert, and you destroyed his name and our family," She visibly restrained her temper, "but your death will not come at my hand nor Tyrion's, at least not this moment. You are to be brought before the Queen. She will see that justice is done for your multitude of crimes."

Cersei snorted and glanced at her brother, "I find it hard to believe that my brother will let me live long enough to meet this Dragon Queen. His hatred of me is far greater than you can understand; I know this because it is only rivaled by my hatred of him."

Tyrion roared, "Your hatred is nothing compared to mine! You hate me for offenses I did not give; I did not kill mother, I did not kill your son, I have done nothing but exist and yet you have hated me. Yes I killed father but that was only when there was no other road left to me. Of course I may not have been inspired to such action had he not been sleeping with the whore who I loved and who I thought loved me. The hypocritical bastard deserved the bolt I shot through him." _Well it is a rare thing to see Tyrion so enraged but I suppose if anyone can bring this out of him it is his sister. _

"Oh I have many reasons to hate you volanqar," Tyrion did not appear to recognize the High Valyrian word but Arya did, "I was told long ago that it would be by your hands that I would meet my death." Cersei stared blankly at the wall, muttering softly to herself, "I wish I had never gone into that tent, meeting Maggy was the worst decision of my life."

Arya chuckled and Cersei leveled her with a glare that did nothing to intimidate the younger woman, "You think because a woods witch told you that your little brother would kill you it justifies the way you have treated Tyrion? If anything, should he kill you, you are the mastermind behind your own death as he would be far less likely to desire your life if you had simply treated him as the person he is instead of the monster you perceived." Cersei fell into a stunned silence, so Arya pressed her harder, "And need I remind you that he is not your only little brother. Whenever people would speak of the Lannister twins they would talk of Jaime holding your ankle as you left your mother's womb."

Cersei did not take kindly to that insinuation, "Jaime would never harm me!"

Arya raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "No… tell me why was he not your champion than? It is of little consequence though," She was enjoying tearing into the woman responsible for her father's death. _Joffrey may have given the order but it was her actions that saw him dead, _"did the witch actually specify **your** little brother?" Arya smiled in victory at the stricken look that crossed Cersei's face, "So it could be any little brother not just yours. There are thousands of little brother's in this world yet you alienated a man with the sort of mind necessary to actually help you in your endeavors."

Tyrion caught Arya's eye and nodded his thanks, "Yes Cersei, I think you fail to realize that should you be put to death or put in a cell I have still taken your life from you." Her eyes snapped to meet his and he smirked victoriously, "All your life you have desired power, you thought yourself father with a pair of tits; well now you shall be nothing whether you live or die. I have helped see that happen, I have taken that from you and in the process helped to give the Seven Kingdoms a Queen far superior to you, in beauty and more importantly in mind and soul."

Tyrion was unaware that he had stumbled upon Cersei's other Maggy induced fear. She had thought that Margaery was the woman but she was wrong… Daenerys had cast her down and taken what she held dear. The realization that everything Cersei sought to avoid still happened shook her to her very core and she crumbled to the ground in a pitiful heap. Tyrion approached her, a small smile on his scarred face for his final victory. He held a pair of shackles in hand. The cold iron dug into her delicate wrists.

Tyrion turned to Arya then, "Come Arya we must take her to the Queen." Arya hefted the former Queen to her feet and began pushing her toward the door. As they passed the body of Ser Meryn, Tyrion stopped momentarily, "We will have to send someone to dispose of his body." As Cersei seemed sapped of any will to fight after the conversation they had she put up no further struggle, they quickly made their way to the throne room.

When the trio reached the throne room, Arya gave it a quick scan and realized that it had been redecorated since last she was in the Keep. Where once there had been hunting tapestries now there were flower decorations likely because of Margaery and Mace's influence. _I wonder if Daenerys will have the Dragon skulls brought back up from the cellars or maybe she will leave them there and someday it will be her dragons' heads that adorn this hall. _Though in truth it was hard for Arya to imagine a time where the great beasts would perish. _They will live long after this war and all the men who fought in it are dead and gone. _

She quickly spotted Aerion amongst those gathered, the company being much the same as it had outside, and approached him. He was currently talking amiably with Lord Garlan. He caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and quickly excused himself. He glanced in Cersei's direction as he hugged the young woman who held his heart.

"I see you were able to retrieve the former Queen," Aerion looked Cersei up and down disinterestedly, "not that I doubted you would. What became of Ser Meryn?"

Arya gave him a look that told him just how foolish the question was but answered him nonetheless, "He is dead, slashed across the throat with Needle."

"One more name off the list then?" He whispered softly against her ear, his finger tangling briefly in her dark hair. There was no judgement in his tone because he understood it was about more than just vengeance. Sometimes she forgot how little he judged her; instead, he understood that for her this was necessary.

Her voice was thicker than usual as she thought on its significance, "Yes one more off the list, I look forward to the day I have no more names to say; no more faces to haunt me."

"That day shall come sooner rather than later I think." Aerion leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They broke their embrace then and watched as Daenerys addressed Cersei. Everyone in the room had divided leaving the former Queen kneeling in front of the new Queen between two rows of people. _It would seem this is all the trial that Cersei is going to receive. _

"Cersei Lannister," the Queen's tone was level and her gaze analyzing, "I have heard tale of you and what you have done from every one of my advisors over the years. The act of incest you committed outside of your marital bed," Daenerys was no hypocrite she could not attack the incestuous nature of Cersei's relationship with her brother but she could decry her infidelity, "the defiance of your husbands dying act, your unjust murder of Eddard Stark for attempting to expose your crimes. Of course these are just the things that are actually known; I here rumor that you may also be responsible for the death of Jon Arryn and attempted murder of Bran Stark."

A derisive noise from Cersei halted Daenerys's speech, "I have done many things in my life but I played no part in the death of Jon Arryn despite what he may have known. My brother shoved Brandon Stark from the tower," apparently her loyalty had reached its end just as Jaime's did some time ago, "and it was my son, Joffrey, who hired an assassin to finish the job."

Arya couldn't restrain the question that bubbled up, she wanted to hear with her own ears exactly why it was Bran had been harmed, "My brother, he caught you and Jaime in the middle of one of your trysts, didn't he?"

Daenerys gestured for her prisoner to answer the question. Cersei scowled and refused to speak, as well as acknowledge Arya, for a long moment until finally she bit out through clenched teeth, "Yes, he was thrown from the window in hopes that it would kill him and end any possibility of someone finding out our secret. That didn't work out the way we intended as it only caused more suspicion to be leveled in our direction." She said the last bitterly.

Arya wasn't finished though, "You had your husband killed because you knew my father would tell him what you had done didn't you?"

Emerald green met metallic grey eyes, "Yes your father was a foolishly noble Northerner who acted predictably," Cersei announced to the room unrepentantly, "I did what was necessary to protect myself and my family." Arya had a suspicion that it was much more about protecting herself and her power than her family.

"Then you admit to your crimes, that your children are a product of incest and you killed and lied in order to ensure that you and they remained in power." Daenerys seemed surprised that the Lady Lion was freely confessing her crimes. Arya wasn't though; _She has nothing left to hide and no way of escape, she is finished whatever Daenerys's decision the only thing left for her is to try and save her remaining children. Of course she can't understand that Daenerys actually understands kindness. She won't hold a grudge against children who have done her no harm; it must be quite the foreign concept to Cersei who jumped at every perceived slight to her pride. _

Cersei held her head high as a last act of defiance, "I admit willingly that I killed and deceived in order to retain the throne but only Joffrey was a product of incest. I believe it is what caused his madness." _Well that and you raised him to be a self-absorbed, conceited, pompous piece of shit who looked down on everyone who he deemed lesser than him. _

Daenerys nodded, she saw her confession for what it was; if she could not save herself she would do everything possible to save Tommen and Myrcella from the ridicule and derision that would come with her disgrace. "As you say, as there has never been a marriage between Lannister and Baratheon prior to your marriage to Robert, there is nothing to refute your claims."Everyone present forced themselves not to react to that comment, even Tommen realized exactly what his mother was trying to do and that Daenerys didn't wish to destroy himfor his mother's mistakes.

"Still your crimes are numerous and you must be held to account. You are gathered here before some of the most influential Lords in the Seven Kingdoms and the commanders of my army; all of us shall be your judge not just me." She turned to the other occupants of the room, "So should this woman meet death or be forced to live out the rest of her days a prisoner, her only companion her own demons? I say she die here and now." Arya was initially surprised that Daenerys decided to leave her fate to the judgement of others but realized the reason quickly. _She doesn't want anyone to claim that she does not follow the laws of man. By doing it this way no one can claim she didn't give Cersei a fair trial and whatever the outcome she will be permanently dealt with._ There were fourteen people present not including the Queen and only Tommen and Lady Margaery deigned to vote for her to keep her life and even Margaery seemed to do so out of obligation to her husband.

Cersei set her jaw firmly, "Am I to burn like Rickard Stark? Will I meet the flames of your dragons?"

"No," Daenerys said much to Cersei's surprise, if not her relief, "I will not use my dragons to kill a prisoner when they only recently bathed the bodies of good loyal people who died in service to me; however, I have no executioner in my service" She paused in thought, "but there is one here that deserves to take your life far more than any other." She turned to Tyrion who initially looked rather pleased before a grimace marred his face.

"No your Grace, though I have dreamed of taking her life a thousand times I will not stoop to her level. I helped to see this happen and that is enough for me; I already killed my father, I will not kill my sister as well." The decision seemed to actually hurt the half-man.

"If that is your wish Lord Tyrion," she turned to Arya, "your family suffered more than any other because of her actions, would you take her life?"

Deep down, Arya truly desired to but something her father said stuck with her, "I would gladly your Grace, but the man, or in this case woman, who passes the sentence should administer justice. My father said that if you can't look into the eyes of the person you condemned to death and hear their final words then perhaps they don't deserve to die." Arya sighed, "I couldn't claim to be avenging his death while ignoring one of his most important lessons."

Daenerys nodded slowly as she took those words in, "A noble sentiment," she turned to Ser Barristan, "your sword please Ser." The old knight quickly unsheathed his blade and handed it to the Queen. If the blade was heavy in her hand she did not let it show as she approached the prisoner. "Do you have any last words Cersei of House Lannister?"

"I did what I did to protect my children first and foremost," the words sounded hollow, the last plea of a condemned woman. No one who knew her and what she had done believed the words but they were meant to ease a guilty conscience not convince an audience.

Daenerys lifted the sword and, knowing that she would be unable to cleave the woman's head from her shoulders, thrust the sword through Myrish red silk, through her breast and punctured Cersei's heart. A soft gasp was Cersei only reaction, blood began to seep slowly from the wound as Daenerys pulled free the blade. The body fell to the ground, emerald eyes staring lifelessly up toward the high ceiling. Daenerys was kind enough not to clean the blade on the dead woman's clothes. Tommen was the only one distraught at her fate; he was being embraced by his wife. Arya mentally crossed another name off of her list. Daenerys returned the blade to Ser Barristan before coming over to Arya.

She weighed her words for a moment before speaking softly, "Your father was a wise man, I would have liked to have met him," she looked at Cersei's body, "it's her fault that I never will."

"Wise?" Arya repeated with a small smile as she thought of her father, "Maybe but I feel that was only a product of his morality. He believed you could not allow other's to do your killing for you otherwise you would forget the significance of death." Arya looked down at Cersei's lifeless body, "Having served as an assassin for five years, I have snuffed the life from both good and terrible people in my time. I am not proud of every life I took but looked them in the eye as often as I could."

Daenerys nodded, "I must say it is good to know after all this time I still have lessons to learn about ruling."

Aerion spoke up from Arya's side, "We must always seek to be better, and I would say it is more important for you than any other to do so." Daenerys acknowledged his words with a slight upturning of her lips, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Those present dispersed to make ready their respective quarters.

* * *

Two days after their entrance into the city, the bulk of the army was still outside the walls though they entered in shifts to patrol the streets. Nothing untoward had happened as of yet though the men did frequent the cities brothels as often as possible. Daenerys knew she could not deny them their pleasure. The people of the city were very welcoming once they realized Daenerys's army wouldn't be pillaging their storehouses for the war effort.

Word had even been sent to Highgarden that trade routes were open again for the first time since Aegon landed at Storm's End two years ago. It was expected that Willas Tyrell would send forth some of what was now a massive surplus after the Reach lost over 40,000 men.

Aerion was sparring with Ser Barristan again though it was beginning to seem more for the old knight's benefit than the young man's. Arya begged off training in the yard today; instead she was venturing areas of the castle she hadn't seen in six years. She found herself in the cellars, she was looking at the skull of Balerion the Black Dread. _Drogon's may be larger when all is said and done. _Daenerys was happy to find the skulls still intact and had commanded they be brought into the main hall again but only the skulls of the Conqueror's dragons. Arya came to view them before they were moved.

As she weaved between the white monuments, she heard footsteps behind her. As they came closer Arya recognized Aegon's silver blond hair and lilac eyes in the dim light. He was dressed in silk finery, embroidered with the Targaryen sigil that seemed far too ostentatious for Arya's taste. She herself was in a leather breeches and a cotton shirt. Even if she was a Lady, she was a Lady of the North. She would wear gowns when the situation demanded it but they were still in the middle of fighting a war and would dress as such. She carried her weapons with her at all times, even Blackfyre though she did what she could to conceal its distinctive hilt. Obara had taken to doing much the same which made the decision all the easier.

Aegon bowed his head when he noticed her presence, "Lady Stark, what a surprise to see you here," Arya sincerely doubted their being alone together was a coincidence, "I wished to view all of the dragon skulls seeing as only the first three will be brought to the Great Hall."

Arya decided civility was the best course of action for the moment, "Understandable, Prince Aegon," the word left a sour taste in her mouth. _Though nowhere near as bad as addressing Joffrey by the honorific, "_I will leave you to enjoy the relics yourself."

He stepped in front of her as she made to leave and Arya quickly backed away. She had no fear of the man but distance was always a good thing to have if it came to violence. He raised his hands at her reaction, "No my Lady stay, I would speak with you. I have not had the opportunity since two armies became one."

"You were busy." She said tersely, "I am sure the work of a Prince is never finished, meeting with me was the least of your concerns." Playing to his pride may abate whatever anger he had toward her. Arya did not want this to come to blows after all, she had no desire to kill the crown prince. Well not quite crowned as Daenerys refused a coronation until all Seven Kingdoms were hers.

"You would have been correct." Aegon told her politely, "Until the battle, while I had a desire to meet a member of the family most responsible for my father's death, it was not pressing, but now I find it of greater importance." He drew slightly closer to her, the torchlight touching shining more clearly on his face.

Arya had to restrain an eye-roll at his comment about her family, "And why did you feel it so important to meet with me after the battle?"

He began pacing in front of her. _He probably thinks to intimidate me._ "Imagine my surprise when in the midst of battle I see you draw a sword that by all rights should be mine." His polite demeanor fell away entirely to be replaced by anger.

_Ah so this is about Blackfyre, I thought I had managed to keep it from his sight but battle is far too hectic to worry about him seeing what sword I'm using. _"It was a gift from our Queen that will be returned to your family at the conclusion of this war." She explained calmly, "I have no intention of keeping it but I will not say I didn't appreciate its presence on my back during the battle."

"It was not hers to give!" he cried indignantly.

"Wasn't it though… last I checked she is Queen and it is hers to gift to whomever she chooses." Arya spoke as she would a child. Aegon's ears reddened in anger as she continued, "She chose to give it to me, you should abide her decision and protest the fact in silence as no one will care for your bleating on the matter." She scowled having lost her formerly cordial demeanor.

He glared back at her, "The last time that sword wasn't given to the rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms it resulted in the Blackfyre Rebellions."

"No," Arya refuted immediately, "ambition resulted in the Blackfyre Rebellions and it was their undoing." There was a distinct threat to her words.

Aegon breathed deeply, and clenched his jaw tightly, "If you shall not give it to me willingly, I will simply have to take it from you." _He seems to have been relieved of all his senses. _Arya reacted quickly as he approached her, she smashed her knee into his stomach forcing him to twist over in pain.

"You would dare strike a Prince!" he wheezed out with all of the venom he could muster as he tried to catch his breath. Arya couldn't help but compare his attitude to Joffrey's all those years ago. _If he goes running to Jon Connington the way that Joffrey ran to Cersei I may just have to kill him on principle. _

She leaned in close and her voice was as cold as northern winter winds, "It wouldn't be the first time, although it was my direwolf who maimed Joffrey." There was no mistaking the terror in his eyes at her words, "You may be a Prince but you are not King, your actions are in direct violation of Daenerys's decision… I would recommend that you not pursue this any farther."

Despite his fear, the moron did not seem to know when to keep his mouth shut, "I would recommend the child of a traitor and the niece of a whore know her place." He snarled out the words as he straightened up.

Arya's nostrils flared, and her voice grew quieter instead of louder in her fury, "My father was a great man who did what was necessary to see justice done for the deaths of his family… we are much the same in that way."

"As for my aunt," She spoke more loudly now, "she loved your father and he loved her. There are stories, I'm sure you've heard, that when he fell into the Trident, armor collapsed in at the chest, his last word was Lyanna. It was not Elia that fell from his lips in his dying moments." The Prince's face reddened and she decided to show him just a little pity, "That does not mean he did not love your mother but it was a love born of duty, what he felt for my aunt was love born of passion and a shared connection and the Seven Kingdoms bled because of it."

He pointed a finger at her, "I have heard tell of the story you spun my aunt to gain her favor and I claim it false."

Arya laughed right in his face, "I care little for what you think. My words were honest then and they are honest now," Arya stared unblinking into his lilac eyes,_ Their much lighter than Aerion's_ she noted idly.

Arya stepped passed him and leaned in close, "Do not presume to do something of this nature again," She warned emotionlessly, "if you have heard what I said to the Queen than I am sure you have also heard tell of what I did with the past five years of my life. I will not be trifled with and should you approach me in anger again without just cause I will be happy to react with far greater force." To Aegon's credit he stared back at her defiantly.

"I will remember this in future, of that you can be sure." He meant it as a threat but she cared little for his words.

"As will I, of that you can have no doubt." This time as Arya walked away she was unimpeded. He stared after her angrily as she left. _Well that may come back to bite me but it can't be any worse than what happened the last time my actions caused the injury of a Prince. _

Evening that same day found Aerion and Arya alone in her quarters, should anybody enter they would likely ask what the joke was as Aerion was laughing heartily. Of course, for some it would not serve as much of a joke as Arya had just told him of her little encounter with the Prince.

Arya merely chuckled alongside him more amused by his reaction than anything else. After regaining control of himself he looked over at Arya amusement in his eyes. "Damn, I wish I had been able to strike the man for harassing you. Though I must say you didn't handle it quite the way I expected."

"Well I had no intention of harming him initially," Arya said with an innocent little grin, "but I will not be attacked, even by a Prince… It helps that this Queen likes me far more than the one who held sway the last time I injured a Prince. And in my defense, I did a very good job with diplomacy and civility before he made an attempt to harm me."

Aerion looked at her disbelievingly. She guffawed in indignation and smacked him on the head. He laughed loudly and raised his hands in surrender. He rubbed at his arm in feigned pain as he spoke thoughtfully, "Honestly, I am even more surprised by his approach to the whole thing. I would have found it more likely that he attempt to win you over with kindness than with aggression. For his level of arrogance an attempt at seduction wouldn't have been out of the question."

Arya shuddered in disgust, while the young man was not unpleasant to look at his personality left much to be desired, "I am glad that he does not think clearly when his anger has risen, should he have tried at seduction the result would have been far worse."

Aerion laughed again, "I have no doubt," he paused a moment and the mirth left his eyes, "of course, after he recovered from your tender treatments I would have had my own words with him, words that likely would have been doled out in the training yard, sword in hand."

Arya smiled beatifically, "Well it is good to know you would let me have my say first before handing out your own punishment."

He put a finger beneath her chin and stroked the pad of his thumb beneath her lower lip, "As I have said in the past I trust you to take care of yourself, it is part of what makes you who you are."

They ate dinner in comfortable silence and when finished, Arya decided she would like to hear a story from him, "So tell me something about you that I haven't heard yet."

Aerion stopped and pondered the request for a moment, "Alright then, I told you that three years ago I began traveling the Free Cities again in order to gain experience with the blade." She nodded as he continued, "I went to Qohor first, I worked in a small village along the outskirts of the Forest of Qohor; there were maybe a hundred people in total who made up the village. It was only maybe thirty-five miles from the city itself. They employed men to fight bandits and raiders who made camp in the forest. I volunteered thinking it a noble cause, I was provided a house amongst the people of the village and given sup since I refused any other payment.

He spoke with a distinct fondness at the memory, "I came to enjoy the people of the village even if I wasn't particularly close to many of them. There was one younger couple maybe five years older than me who had just had their first child, they were called Marian and Erick." Arya was surprised by the Westerosi style of their names, "They had lived for years in Qohor but tired of the hustle and bustle of the city. They were extremely kind and just… good people attempting to make a living."

He paused for a moment and Arya took the opportunity to comment, "Sounds like a nice enough place."

"It was a very nice place," He smiled his agreement before returning to the story, "I spent two months there and steadily gained respect amongst the other defenders. Bandits had been unifying more often and making direct assaults on some of the smaller villages along the forest. Based upon the pattern, we were able to discern they were quickly making their way toward us. The city could not be bothered to deal with the issue so we took it upon ourselves."

He took a drink from his goblet and breathed deeply before continuing, "They looked to me for my opinion as I was the only one with formal training in combat; I suggested that we go into the forest to meet them instead of waiting for them to come to us. Everyone agreed and we along with the defenders from three other villages ventured into the forest in search of them," His became strained, if only barely, "I remember before I left promising Marian and Erick that the bandits would be dealt with and they would be perfectly safe." Arya quickly realized where this was going.

"We went out into the forest and after a week came upon the bandits' camp." He tapped his fingers on the table in front of him, "There were maybe a hundred of them and they were far better organized than was usual for the area. We had only sixty men but we decided to attack anyway. What followed couldn't even be called a battle, and lasted less than an hour."

"These men were marauders who loved preying on the weak; they were not expecting to be opposed in such numbers. I'm sure you know the sort?" Arya snorted her agreement. She had met more than her fair share of that sort, "When all was said and done only ten of their number remained, including their leader, his name was Vaymin. The victory was bittersweet after we learned of their plans."

"The one hundred men at the camp were not the entirety of the bandits' strength," He told her, remorse heavy in his voice, "they scouted our movements and timed their attacks to when there would be no defenders to stop them. They believed they would be able to stop our force when we came to fight them. We waited for the others to return and destroyed them. In the end we captured twenty-five and killed the other hundred and thirty or so."

He took a deep breath to collect himself for the unpleasantness to come in the story, "When I returned to the village I was devastated to find that Erick was dead. He defended his family and took three men down in the process. Marian and her son were unharmed having hidden when the attack came. Unfortunately, of the hundred occupants of the village half had been injured or killed in the attack." He shook his head as if to shake the bad memory, "Marian was completely devastated and wouldn't even talk to me. In truth I couldn't really blame her; it was my suggestion that led to her husband's death."

"You had no way of knowing the bandits were scouting the village, people of that nature don't usually have that sort of foresight." Arya protested.

Aerion smiled gratefully, though his voice was no less strained, "Thank you for saying that but at the time I was dead set on accepting the blame for what happened. I went into the same type of mindset I had after the incident when I was six. I fought harder and trained harder than ever before after that failure."

He straightened in his seat as he finished the tale, "I left the village after that as our attack had nearly eradicated the bandits in the forest. I took every opportunity I could for six months and endeavored to stay uninvolved with the people I protected." Arya grabbed his hand and squeezed it in understanding, "I did some fighting in pits; not the Slaver's pits of the Bay but fighting pits that were voluntary. I took the pay for those victories; I have a couple of scars from that time."

"How long did that continue?" Arya asked a small hint of concern in her voice.

"It was six months before I was broken from my stupor, if you will." He admitted unrepentantly, "I returned to Pentos for a time and my mother quickly had the tale from me. My family was able to bring me back from the edge. It happened one other time since then."

Arya decided to give voice to Rhea's concern, "Your mother… she feared that should you fail here it would be the end of you, whether the failure kills you or not."

She expected Aerion to react more angrily but he merely smiled sadly at her, "I know why my mother was so against my coming here but… if I am honest my past failures have taught me enough that I will not fall prey to the same single-mindedness that has come upon me in the past." What he didn't say was that there was one thing that could bring him to the edge again but Arya understood the unspoken words nonetheless. Arya smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I believe you," Arya assured him, "but your mother has seen what happens to you and was concerned. She asked me to do what I could to help you should something happen."

Aerion smirked, "I appreciate it even if I don't believe that something will happen."

They continued talking long into the night. It still amazed Arya just how comfortable she was with him. Stories left her lips freely, he didn't need to cajole her, and she actually wanted to share who she really was with him. _When I was younger the idea of binding myself to a man was entirely repulsive. I thought that anyone who I might meet would simply want to change me, I thought that I would never be allowed to be myself. I suppose I was wrong. _

It was nearing midnight when finally Aerion decided to return to his own quarters. He hugged her and kissed her gently and then made to leave. Before he reached the door Arya came to a decision. She tired of lying alone at night, thinking of him when he could be there beside her. She called to him, "Aerion," he turned to her, "stay with me tonight."

His eyes widened marginally, "Are you sure?"

She looked him in the eye intently and nodded. _Even if we do nothing more than sleep I want him here with me. _Though, she actually snorted internally at the idea that they wouldn't be doing anything beyond sleeping, she wanted him and she had denied herself for the sake of the battle. They were safe for the time being and she planned to give herself to the man that she chose. He followed her as she walked toward her bed chambers. The room was dark but bathed in the light of a pale winter moon.

**LEMON START**

Arya went to disrobe but felt strong hands halt her wrists, he leaned in to whisper in her ear his hot breath sending shivers through her body that had nothing to do with the cold outside, "Let me Arya." She nodded without turning to face him. She had made his job easy for him if nothing else as she wore no shoes and her distaste for being constantly clad in a dress meant there were far fewer knots between him and her bare skin. He untied the laces of both her jerkin and trousers.

He first pulled the jerkin over her head, leaving her in only the thin cotton shift she had on underneath. That was quickly removed and he began placing soft kisses along the exposed flesh; every one left a fire on her skin. He leaned down and divested her of her trouser leaving her lower body covered only by her small clothes. She felt his breath on her thighs and her core moistened at the soft touch of his fingers. She stepped from the pile of clothes and turned toward him. As she began walking backward toward the bed she pushed her small clothes down her hips. He just stood there taking in every curve of her body.

After a whole minute had passed, Arya was beginning to think he either didn't like what he saw or he liked it too much and was trying to collect himself. She was loath to admit her own insecurities, as while in her mind she knew she was a beautiful young woman it didn't stop her from remembering the years of being called Arya Horse-face.

She smiled coyly at him from the edge of the bed, "Aren't you going to join me."

Her voice pulled him back from wherever he had been and in the pale light his eyes appeared black with the desire she saw there, the sight almost made her gasp, "You are so incredibly beautiful Arya." She smiled at him and gestured for him to join her.

He divested himself of his black shirt leaving him bare chested before her. She didn't even attempt to stop the flush in her cheeks as she licked her lips subconsciously at the sight of him. She noticed a few faint white lines that crossed his chest. _We both have our scars. _As he approached she expected him to immediately begin to ravage her.

In her experiences whilst in brothel's that was the way of things, men sought their own satisfaction first and foremost, those who were good at the act outlasted their partners to the finish. That is why she was surprised when he did not push her back onto the bed but instead kneeled between her legs. The hair above her cleft was trimmed as she found it an annoyance, should she allow it to grow wild, when she was training. His fingers brushed against her tentatively and she gasped at the electric shock it sent through her being. He slowly began to rub her petals as his mouth kissed along the inside of her thighs. She was surprised when she felt him place a lingering kiss along the scar she had received during her time as a Faceless man that was situated just below mid-thigh.

When he reached the top of her thighs, he kissed around her cleft as he finally inserted a finger into her body. Arya couldn't help the little whimper that escaped her lips or the slight arch of her back. She felt like she must have died or fallen into some wondrous dream as her body responded to his ministrations. She gyrated her hips in time with his thrusting fingers, eyes lidded in passion when suddenly she felt his tongue part her petals. Her eyes shot open as every nerve in her body felt as though it were on fire. A knot was forming in her lower stomach and she knew, at the rate Aerion was driving her ever higher, it would soon untangle violently.

Arya began to wonder how his tongue could do such wonderful things. _I think I found the real reason people should call him the Snake, the way his tongue is wriggling certainly makes it more than appropriate. _Suddenly his tongue flicked up as his fingers curled inside of her. He simultaneously attacked both her clit and the bundle of nerves at the back of her tunnel and Arya let go a silent scream as the knot that had been steadily growing tighter ripped apart. It was the single best orgasm of her young life as every nerve in her body exploded in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Aerion simply continued his ministrations until she came down from her sexual high. As she recuperated from the explosion Aerion moved himself and her up the bed, resting himself on an elbow to look down on her. Finally after a full minute had passed since her orgasm she gasped out, "I...I wasn't… expecting that."

He smiled down at her, "You looked so beautiful down there and I just wanted to kiss every inch of you. I will be sure to repeat that for you at some point."

Arya smirked mischievously, "You expect me to believe that is the first time you have done such a thing."

Aerion blushed slightly, "Well yes, though I may have overheard Daario speak of one of his many conquests and took notes."

Arya didn't want to ruin the mood of the moment but couldn't stop the question that bubbled up inside of her, "There has been no one else for you?"

Aerion's eyes darted away for a moment, "I have kissed only three girls in my life, you being one of them. The other was another one of the musician's when I was ten, she was twelve and it was merely an innocent childish kiss. The only other for me was a young woman I met not a year and a half ago, I cared for her but unfortunate things happened and we parted on less then pleasant terms."

Arya brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it slowly, "I'm sorry love, I did not mean to pry."

Aerion was not upset though, "No it is fine, someday you will know all of my stories." She smiled at him as he ran a hand through her hair, "Sooner or later you will hear the full tale. I count myself lucky though now that things worked out the way they did otherwise I may never have been in that little town north of Braavos." He leaned in to kiss her and it quickly became heated as their passions rose again.

Arya toyed with the knot of his trousers and made quick work of them. He rose and removed them, and his small clothes in one quick motion. Arya's eyes locked on his rigid member. _Well he is bigger than most men I was unfortunate enough to see on my assignments. _He was somewhere between eight and nine inches long and slightly bigger than Arya's wrist around. Arya felt a strange mix of apprehension and excitement as he leaned over her.

Before this went any further Arya knew she needed to voice one more thing, "Aerion, you cannot finish inside me." Aerion's eyes showed no small amount of confusion and a little bit of hurt. Seeing this Arya quickly explained, "I'm not saying I don't want you to and someday you will but not at a time where my being pregnant would interfere with everything we are trying to accomplish." Understanding dawned in his amethyst eyes and the former hurt was replaced with the all too common love she had come to know. He lined up his hard cock with her still drenched tunnel and began pushing into her tight body.

"Fuck," Arya exclaimed as she felt herself stretched wider than ever before. Aerion grunted his ascent to her sentiment. He slowly pushed deeper into her body and each inch was agonizingly pleasurable. The slight pain of it was washed out by the sheer ecstasy. When about a third of his length had entered her body he reached her barrier.

Aerion leaned down to kiss her before surging through her innocence. The pain of it was surprisingly slight, years of being an active little girl and woman as well as enjoying being on the saddle of a horse had made the experience substantially easier for Arya. He sped slightly then and soon his entire length was buried in ide of her. She felt incredibly full and somehow complete. She heard a mutter, "So tight," before he began withdrawing his cock from her.

The entire process was beautiful for Arya. What little pain she felt left her quickly and as he began to pick up speed she started meeting his thrusts as that familiar knot began forming in her stomach again. She pleaded with him to go faster and he obliged her every time the word left her lips. The grip on her hips tightened and she had no doubt she would have bruises from where he had held her.

He leaned down and his head found the hollow of her neck. His hips slammed ever more forcefully as he sucked and licked at the sensitive flesh along her neck and below her ear. He whispered lovingly at times while at others his passion overtook him, and every strained obscenity that left his mouth was like a sweet music to her ears played to the drumbeat of their wet flesh meeting, again and again. She shrieked in pleasure when his head went lower and lavished attention on the nipples of her pert breasts. She pushed her hand into his hair and held him there firmly, even as she brought her hips up to force him deeper into her grasping depths.

After what felt like hours but was really only minutes of ecstasy, she felt herself begin to cum. Aerion's name left her lips as a screamed prayer as her body rippled beneath him in rapture. He was able to do as she asked and two thrusts after she finished her orgasm he pulled from her body and with a grunt exploded upon her stomach. He shot seven ropes of his thick cum upon her body. When finally he recovered he smiled down at her lovingly. She appreciated that he did not collapse on her after he reached completion.

He untangled himself from her and went into the other room. Arya was perplexed by this until he returned a moment later with a wet cloth. He gently cleaned her body of the evidence of his orgasm before lying down beside her and pulling her to his chest. They simply basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking for a couple of long minutes before his deep voice pulled her back to the present. "I love you Arya."

"I love you too Aerion." They kissed and quickly began their second venture into the physical realm of their relationship.

**LEMON OVER**

* * *

The pair did not finally fall asleep until late into the previous night. Arya was woken by sunlight pouring into the open window. Aerion's arms were wrapped around her midsection which made her smile happily. She found that her body was sore in the most delicious of ways. _Well I look forward to experiencing that soreness many times. _

Arya pushed away from her lover and moved to prepare herself for the day. As she returned to her bed chambers, a self-satisfied smirk crossed her face when she saw Aerion was still dead to the world. _Yeah I did that. _She made her way over to the bed and laid a kiss on Aerion's lips, the attention she was giving him quickly stirred him from his slumber. "Morning love."

Aerion rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then smiled at her widely. His voice was raspy as he spoke, "Morning, I see you are ready for the day."

Arya leaned down and ran a hand along his chest, "As much as I would like to spend the rest of the day in bed and let you do the same wondrous things to my body you did last night, I believe Daenerys intended to discuss the war effort today." She slapped him lightly in the chest before moving away from his wandering hands.

He chuckled, "Right I might have forgotten about that… other things on my mind."

Arya rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face, "Right, well now you remember so get your lazy bone out of that bed." He just smiled at her as he quickly made himself ready for the day. A knock was heard at the door and one of Daenerys's servants stood at the door.

"The Queen wished for me to inform you that a meeting is to take place in the Great Hall. You are to arrive there within the hour."

"Of course." Arya responded kindly.

The messenger looked nervous, "If you happen to know where the Serpent is could you inform him of the meeting? He wasn't in his chambers." Apparently the young girl was afraid that she wasn't able to accomplish her entire task.

"I know where he is and will be sure to tell him, no need to worry." The messenger was visibly relieved at the news and, after bidding Arya farewell. made a hasty retreat. Arya made her way back to the bedroom where Aerion just finished dressing, "We are to be in the small council chambers within the hour."

"Good, time enough to break our fast." He leaned in to kiss her and after a moment he pulled away, "An hour is a lot of time though, we could always go back to the bed." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Arya laughed at him good-naturedly, "Is that all I am good for now, the bedroom and nothing else?"

Aerion kissed her forehead affectionately, "No, I have yet to find anything about you that isn't good but that doesn't change how much I desire you."

"Good response," She spoke with a soft affection before pulling away. She continued louder, "Nut we still don't have time for that. Besides if last night is any indication you and I will need more than an hour to finish that sort of business." Arya's smile was mischievous and more than a little suggestive.

"I suppose based on the evidence you are right," he sighed overdramatically, "you win, I will just have to wait till later to ravage you again." He punctuated this comment by giving her bum a brief squeeze. She gasped and slapped his hand away playfully in response.

Thirty minutes later, the pair found themselves entering the small council chambers. The table in the room was larger than the one that was once used. As expected, Daenerys was already present as were Garlan, Mace, Edric, Obara, Harry, Tyrion, Ser Barristan and the ever present yet almost perpetually silent Missandei. They were waiting on Daario, Grey Worm, Prince Aegon, and his would-be Hand. Of course Arya wasn't sure whether or not Tommen and Margaery had been invited considering the presence of the other leaders from the Reach.

Twenty minutes later, the last of those invited to the meeting, which did include the former King and Queen, arrived. Arya was surprised to find that Aegon chose to sit next to her after the events of the previous day.

Before the Queen began the meeting, Aegon leaned in to speak with her quietly, "I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I acted the fool and you were most certainly in the right." Arya knew there was no point in refusing his apology, she had no problem forgiving his moment of stupidity but she would never forget and nor would Aerion.

"Of course, my Prince, your apology is accepted. Let us hope that nothing of that manner happens again between us." The edge to her voice had Aegon quickly ending the conversation.

"Thank you for your understanding." He turned back to speak with Lord Connington. Arya glanced at Aerion and noticed his attempts at concealing a laugh, she quickly nudged him in the stomach which helped him gain control. Daenerys glanced in their direction as she stood and they both merely smiled in response. The Queen resisted the urge to laugh at their antics. The longer they were together the more freely they showed who they were and Daenerys greatly enjoyed that about them.

"Before anyone deigns to ask," Daenerys began, a warning her eyes as she looked to her nephew, "the Tyrell's and Lord Tommen are here because our discussion directly affects the Reach. Our war effort has three courses of action to take. We can either make to eradicate the Ironborn threat, take the army to engage the Lords of the Vale, or we turn straight north and attack Roose Bolton and the forces of the Westerlands under his command." The remaining men from the West had sworn fealty to Daenerys and accepted Tyrion, who was to become Lord of Casterly Rock when this was all done, as their liege lord. The people of the Reach swore fealty to Daenerys as well.

Mace Tyrell spoke up, "The Ironborn raiders are a danger to the entire realm, it is our lands that provide the most food and will see us through the winter." Arya was surprised to hear such wisdom from the man who had been described to her as a bumbling idiot. _Then again it wouldn't surprise me if Margaery talked him through this last night. _

Daenerys looked pleased with the input, "My thoughts were much the same. Between us, our forces number over 90,000, more than all of our enemies combined. I can only hope that the Lords of the Vale will surrender without a fight and that the remaining forces of the Westerlands will leave the service of Lord Bolton; should that happen the army will be bolstered and only Bolton's forces from the North, Stannis, and the Ironborn will remain in opposition. It is for that reason that I suggest we split the army to deal with two of our issues at once."

Garlan spoke up, "Which two issues do you wish to address?" he was most concerned about the Ironborn threat as they raided close to Brightwater Keep and he worried for his wife and young son.

"Half of the Reach's remaining forces, some 20,000 men, will be sent to meet with my ships. From there you will sail north to destroy the Ironborn."

"We will be allowed to crush them then?" Garlan asked eagerly and it was clear from Mace and Margaery's reaction that they desired much the same.

"If that is what is necessary, yes." Daenerys frowned as she consider her words, I must inform you that my dragons will not be available for this fight; I hear tell that this Euron Crow's Eye has acquired a horn from Old Valyria and he could use it to pull them from battle at the worst possible moment should they be present. I would not have you rely on something which could be taken from you. Besides I will need their presence to cow the 50,000 armed men of the Vale."

Edric asked loudly, "Would this horn actually bind your dragons to the Greyjoy?"

Daenerys shook her head slightly, "No it merely calls dragons, but I fear what they may do were they pulled away from me; I somehow doubt they will be able to discern friend from foe." All present simultaneously grimaced at that idea.

Obara decided to make her opinion known, "So this is our course then? We will attack the Greyjoy's and try to force the Vale to submit." Daenerys nodded, "And who shall be going where?"

"I have discussed this with both Lord Mace and Lord Garlan, and after speaking with Lord Tyrion, I have come to a decision," she paused for a moment, "I shall lead the forces to the Vale as the dragons are necessary there; of those of us who joined together at Summerhall, all but Tyrion, Aerion and Arya shall join me in the journey to the Vale."

She looked to her Hand, "Lord Tyrion will remain here to rule in my stead. He will still be part of the overall war strategy but I think everyone here can recognize that he is not best suited to the battlefield. Aerion and Arya will be under the command of Lord Garlan. As far as I am to understand it, Lord Mace plans to return to Highgarden." The odious man nodded his head vehemently.

Aerion asked the question on both of their minds, "And why are both Arya and I to go with the Tyrell's to take the Iron Islands, will you not have need of your champions in the Vale?"

Tyrion spoke up, "No she won't, Petyr Baelish is not my sister and he will have no reason to attempt a delay of that nature when he has the mountains to his advantage." Arya and Aerion could see the logic in those words, "As to why you shall go with them, you may not be much of a sailor Aerion but you are the best sword we have and will be invaluable to them once the fighting reaches the actual islands. Beyond that the Queen must speak to you in private."

Garlan was clearly happy with the development, "I know my men will breathe easier with you two amongst us, as will I."

Daenerys smiled, "It is settled then, and do not worry you two. The larger part of the army will take longer to get moving; it would not surprise me should the Ironborn be dealt with before we even reach the Vale." She addressed all those assembled, "That will be all everyone, thank you. Aerion, Arya would you both join me in private please." It was a command not a request and they both quickly followed her, Ser Barristan close at hand. They quickly reached the Queen's quarters.

"You will be going with Garlan for two reasons, the first is the one I stated during the meeting just now." She looked over at Arya, "The other is so that you might kill Euron Greyjoy before every Ironborn is put to the sword."

Arya was surprised though she did not show it, "You believe his death will end things so easily?"

"I do, from everything I have been told the man is mad but his brother, Victarion, can be reasoned with. Kill the Crow's Eye and we may be able to avoid greater bloodshed." Arya nodded, "Of course should battle continue after his death I have no doubt that your presence will help bolster our odds."

"Very well your Grace it will be done," Aerion answered dutifully, "is there anything else you would ask of us?"

"Yes find the Valyrian horn and destroy it." Both of them raised an eyebrow in question, so Daenerys elaborated, "I have my own and it shall be an heirloom of my House, I would not have the unknowing with that kind of power. The fool would bring dragons down upon him when he has no hope of controlling. I would not have others thinking along the same lines."

Arya voiced a small thought on her mind, "Why send us together?"

Daenerys cocked her head at that, a mischievous glint in her violet eyes, "I would have thought that obvious. I knew you would not be parted from each other. And from the smiles and slight limp to your walk this morning, I have no doubt that now you are even less keen to be apart." The Queen smiled triumphantly at the small blushes that adorned their faces. "Of course, I also know that the two of you together will be even more effective than if I sent only one of you."

"And should somebody call for a single combat despite Lord Tyrion's skepticism?" Arya asked trying to return to a less personal topic.

Ser Barristan responded form the Queen's side, "I shall fight, I would not have been able to stand the Mountain's reanimated body but I doubt there is any knight of the Vale who could withstand me."

Daenerys gave them a look that ceased any further questions, "It is settled. I have the utmost faith that you shall succeed in this, though I must admit I will miss you both."

"Your Grace," the pair responded and quickly bowed as they took their leave.

Daenerys called after them, "Oh and congratulations." There was no doubt in either of their minds what she was referring to and they quickly hastened their steps

* * *

AN: Hope everybody liked the chapter. I just wanted to comment on why I didn't have Tyrion kill Cersei. In my mind, his real victory was being part of taking everything from her, actually being the one to end her life was superfluous at that point.

As always if you find any glaring issues grammatically or in the actual story let me know and I will be sure to fix them. I'm pretty sure all my numbers add up for injuries and the remaining size of each army but if anyone finds any mistakes let me know.

Feedback is always appreciated so if you liked it leave me a review or just fav or follow. If you didn't like it still feel free to review, it's still feedback.

Thanks everybody


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Not a lot of reviews for the last chapter but I appreciated the ones I got all the same.

Birdy1210: Yeah I thought about having the Dragon's do the deed and even wrote a scene where that was the outcome but it just didn't sit right with me after the first scene where the fallen from the battle were burned. Plus I've read a fic where Cersei is burned to death as punishment for her crimes. I will answer you big question; next chapter we will see what remains of the Brotherhood without Banners and Arya reunited with the first of her siblings.

naleight: I'm glad everything worked for you. It was a fun chapter to write and was definitely an Arya-centric chapter. Dealing with Cersei in the way I did took a while to come to but I couldn't justify having Arya kill her in Eddard's memory when Daenerys passed the sentence. I like writing the scenes between Arya and Tyrion because they are two of the characters that experienced things in the Seven Kingdoms during the War of Five Kings. While it gave them entirely different experiences it is easier for them to relate. I can definitely understand while the scene with Aegon made you laugh as I chuckled reading it. Arya and Aerion's first time was not an easy scene to write as I wanted it to be sensual without falling into the realm of pornography and yet still be descriptive enough that you feel like you are actually in the moment with the characters. As always thank you for your review, I love reading them.

wawo20: Thank you for the review and I think it's awesome that this is your first GoT only fanfic. I hope I keep it great for you.

* * *

Preparations were made quickly and just a day after the war council was held 20,000 men of the Reach waited outside the gates of the city for the command to begin a march down the Rose Road back toward Bitterbridge where they would meet the fleet that would take them to the Iron Islands. It was before dawn when Aerion and Arya made their way from their quarters. _Funny how I'm already thinking of them as our quarters. _The pair spent last night much the same way as the night prior. She enjoyed the fact that her now restless nights were more invigorating than exhausting.

They reached the Great Hall and found the Tyrell men exchanging farewells with Margaery. The pair was quickly pulled into the exchange when Margaery noticed their presence. She smiled kindly at Arya as they approached, "Good morning Lady Stark, I was hoping I would see you before you left today."

"And why was that, my Lady?" Arya asked curiously.

"Your sister and I became good friends while she was in the capital, I thought you would like to know she spoke of you frequently. Her memories were always fond but I'm sorry to say she thought you long dead."

"Funny how things have changed then," Arya said pensively, "I can only hope that my sister yet lives. Of course had she not been falsely accused of Joffrey's murder I have no doubt she would still be here in the capital."

"That was a terrible business, only a fool would think your sister capable of such a thing but Cersei was quite insistent that her escape from the city was evidence enough of her complicity." Margaery said calmly, her voice giving away nothing.

_You have no idea what a wolf is capable of. _The simple fact of the matter was that Arya didn't care whether Sansa had anything to do with Joffrey's death. It wouldn't exactly surprise Arya from what she had heard of Sansa's treatment after their father's death. If anything, it would have been appropriate that a Stark killed the bastard. Arya only hoped that her sister was still alive but she knew that if she found her alive and well somewhere she would not be the same person.

Arya gave a small smile at Margaery's comment despite her inner thoughts, "Thank you Lady Margaery, I am sure my sister would be glad to know of your faith in her. Hopefully someday you will be able to tell her yourself. I just rejoice that someone removed the stain that was Joffrey from the world." If Margaery was surprised by Arya's bluntness she didn't show it.

"I agree." That wasn't what Arya was expecting from the ever diplomatic Tyrell, "When first the proposal was made that would see me become Queen I had heard stories of his temperament," the word was said slowly and was clearly a replacement for something more harsh, "I thought I could change him and mellow his less pleasant qualities; I was wrong. Marriage with him would have been awful, and while my relationship with Tommen may only be that of friendship, what with his youth when first we were married, he is still kind and considerate and that is far better than what I would have gotten with his brother."

_Nobody could argue that but I imagine that you appreciated his pliability as much as his kindness. _"I think that would be plain for anybody to see Lady Margaery."

Margaery turned to eye Aerion appraisingly, "I have heard of your history and accomplishments Ser Aerion, is it true that you are the descendant of the last Blackfyre." Aerion resisted the urge to fidget under her lingering gaze. Next to him, Arya actually found it funny. _She is probably trying to think of a way he can help her regain her lost crown. Margaery may be kind but she still has her thorns. _

"I am no knight my Lady, but yes it is true I am the descendant of Maelys the Monstrous." Aerion replied evenly.

Before Margaery had an opportunity to question him further Garlan guffawed beside them. "Aerion surely you are joking, any man with your skill must be a knight. Ser Barristan surely would have knighted you in the months since meeting you." Garlan was clearly perplexed by the news.

"It is no joke my Lord," Aerion shook his head at the elder Tyrell, "knighthoods are not as common in Essos as they are in the Westeros so I suppose that has much to do with it. Besides I do not need an honorific in order to fight well and do what is right by the people."

"Just look at Ser Meryn, his title certainly didn't make him a better swordsman as Arya dispatched him before ever he drew his sword." He continued more heatedly, "I've heard Ser Gregor raped and pillaged without regard for the fate of the people, did the Ser in front of his name make him think twice about his many injustices." Garlan looked contemplative for a moment.

"I suppose you're right, but a man like you would do the title proud." Garlan prompted.

Aerion bowed his head in acknowledgment of the compliment, "Thank you for your confidence in me my Lord; should Ser Barristan decide to bestow me with the title, I will accept but becoming a knight has never been my goal."

"That makes you all the more worthy." Margery interjected cheerfully.

"Again thank you, now," he addressed the two Tyrell lords, "I believe we should make our way out of the city. We have Ironborn to attend to."

Garlan chuckled, "Right you are." He embraced Margaery and pecked her on the cheek, "Goodbye sister, be safe while I am away."

"Oh, do not worry for me Garlan," Margaery waved her hand dismissively, "I feel safer here in the capital than I ever have."

When the four reached the city gates they were met by their Queen. Arya and Aerion offered a small bow while Mace and Garlan bowed much more deeply. She bid them rise quickly.

"Best of luck to you against the Ironborn, I have no doubt you will be joining us in the Vale before long." Daenerys had the utmost confident in Arya and Aerion at the least, and Garlan had proven to be level headed.

Garlan responded promptly, "We appreciate your Grace's confidence and will endeavor to prove it well founded." Aerion and Arya glanced at each other in slight exasperation. They may both like the man when he was conversing with them alone but with the Queen he was far too fond of flattery. Still Daenerys took it with a patience born from years of practice.

"And you will." They bowed again and quickly made their way through the city gates. Daenerys quickly went from Queenly to friendly. It was just the three of them in the empty streets of the early morning.

She hugged the pair briefly, "I will miss you both. I have no idea who shall keep Daario in check while you are away."

Arya chuckled, "Oh, you had no problem keeping him in check before ever you met us; you just won't be able to laugh at him as often."

The Queen let a tinkling laughter escape her, "True enough, I shall have to weather my nephew's presence without either of you or Tyrion though."

"You shall handle him as you always do Daenerys," Arya assured her, "with the dignity and poise that is such a part of who you are."

"I shall certainly try." Daenerys said sardonically, "Though I worry what he might attempt without you there to serve as a deterrent."

"There is very little we alone could do to stop an assassin," Aerion put in, "we have done everything we can to ensure your safety from clandestine attacks. Besides, I doubt he will make a move before Stannis and Roose have been routed. If you are gone he loses the forces from the Bay and would suddenly have a much harder time ensuring his victory."

Arya nodded her agreement, "We discussed it at length after you gave us our task and should we have reached any other conclusion we likely would have come to you with our concerns. And as you said, we will not be gone from you for long, the Ironborn are raiders adept on the open sea; bring the fight to their home and they will fall in short order."

"That is certainly the hope." They bowed slightly and received another hug before exiting through the city gates. They quickly made their way to the stables, mounted horses and joined the army.

The army moved faster than the one that came to claim the city. With less than a third of the original number and no need to preserve themselves for battle at the end of the journey, they could make better time. If everything held, they would make it to the banks of the Mander in two days; the ships would be waiting for them having made for the river the day after Daenerys's forces entered capital. In ten days, they would arrive in the Iron Islands. _If all goes well it will take only a day to deal with their number and we'll be on our way to the Vale in short order. _Arya was pulled from her thoughts by Aerion beside her.

"What are your plans for the Greyjoy King?" Aerion asked genuinely curious.

"The bulk of the men will be on Great Wyk the largest island, while our ships make landfall there I plan to take a skiff to Pyke and do what I do best." The implications were obvious, her voice holding a note of danger.

There was a slight mischievousness in his eye when he responded, "I don't know Stark, our opinions of what you do best may be two entirely different things."

Her lips twisted in a cheeky smirk, "Yes, but we both know I have no intention of bedding the bastard so I'm quite sure you know what I meant."

"I did," He conceded without further teasing, "you will be taking another's face?"

"If I have to," she replied unconcerned with the matter, "though it is likely I will as the Ironborn are not exactly known for their kindness to fair women. I shall take the guise of a man, something inconspicuous and make my way to the castle."

He furrow his brow in question, "I just assumed it possible but can you even prepare another's face away from the House of Black and White?"

In response she just chuckled, "Yes all are taught how to prepare another's face after they are given the gift, I keep the materials necessary with me just in case the need arises." Arya doubted that her former teachers would appreciate her providing such sensitive information to an outsider but she was no longer a Faceless man and Aerion was her best friend and lover.

"A good thing," He sounded slightly relieved, "so while you make your way toward Pyke and Euron, I will fight on Great Wyk?" Aerion asked.

"Yes, your presence would only bring more suspicion down upon me. You do not exactly have the Ironborn look to you." She deadpanned.

"I agree to that," He took that as a compliment, "Besides, I am far more at home on a battlefield and we both know it." His narrowed before he asked, "Do you truly believe killing the Crow's Eye will bring the Ironborn to heel?"

"Perhaps, from what I have heard, while Victarion is a bit of a dullard, he can be far more reasonable than his brother. If he doesn't decide to surrender when Euron dies it will just mean more death for the Ironborn." Aerion loved the way she spoke of things in terms of when they were going to happen instead of if; her confidence was one of her most appealing qualities.

"Well I'll be sure to leave a few Ironborn alive for you once you've finished with the _King," _the sarcasm was obvious in his voice at the title, "wouldn't want to have all of the fun without you."

"I think I will be having plenty of fun killing a kraken, Aerion." They both laughed at that and fell into a companionable silence. Their peace was interrupted maybe fifteen minutes later by the approach of Mace Tyrell.

"Excuse my intrusion, Lady Stark," Aerion was paid little mind by the ever reaching fat man, "but I never gave my condolences for your father's death."

_Probably thinks he can win some influence in the North if he panders to me; from what I hear his oldest son is still unmarried. _ Arya resisted the urge to snap at the simpering man instead she looked at him neutrally, "Thank you my Lord. If I recall correctly, didn't my father break your siege at Storm's End during the Rebellion?"

Mace's face reddened slightly but he recovered well, "Yes that is true, I was attempting to starve Stannis from the castle; we had yet to hear of the Sack of King's Landing and your father and his men came upon us unawares."

"Yes that is always how my father described it, bit of a rout really. Though it is wise to know when we face a superior force and simply concede." Arya's double meaning was lost on the irritating man.

"Yes, yes of course," Mace spluttered, thinking her words a complement, "your father was a good man. Not one to boast, I'm sure he told you the history more accurately than any story a maester may have come up with."

"He was the most honest and honorable man I have ever known and it killed him." Arya said grimly.

Mace nodded his head vigorously and both Arya and Aerion fought the urge to laugh at his shaking chins, "An awful business, to hear what Cersei Lannister did was horrifying; still it is good to see that there are Starks yet of this world. Many thought your family completely extinct after your sister's disappearance."

"Yes, with Rickon and me alive and well we are almost as copious as the Frey's." Arya couldn't help the bit of sarcasm falling off her tongue as she became increasingly irritated with the inane conversation.

Mace took it as a joke and began laughing uproariously, Arya spared a glance in Aerion's direction and noticed the hard set of his jaw. _Looks like he is losing his patience for the man rather quickly as well. _Arya felt the corners of her mouth turn up ever so slightly despite herself. It was a lucky thing to as Mace chose that moment to regain control. "Very funny my Lady, but who knows, before long that may very well be true. I am sure your brother will provide your House with many heirs and if not… a family name can live on through the women of the House. I wonder if you were aware your sister may have married my son Willas had it not been for her quick marriage to the Imp at Lord Tywin's command."

_Finally we get to what he really wanted to discuss. _"No, Lord Tyrell, I was unaware of such a potential union; you may not have heard but I spent my time in the Free Cities and while I heard the important news of the Seven Kingdoms, the secret machinations of the Great Houses are not exactly common knowledge."

"Right of course, excuse me my Lady I was not thinking, how could you possibly know such a thing?" the man blustered.

"How indeed." Arya replied blandly.

"Still the opportunity for our Houses to be joined has not been forever lost; Willas is still unmarried and you are yet a maid." Aerion turned and stared at the man imperiously but with a hint of astonishment as well. Arya was fighting the urge to laugh again. _Clearly he has paid little attention to the noises that rang through the Guest Quarters of the Red Keep the past two nights. _

Arya plastered a fake smile on her face before she responded, "I am afraid that is not for us to decide my Lord, I am the Queen's loyal sword and my brother is the Lord of Winterfell, their consent must be had before ever I think of marrying."

"Yes, yes," the man stammered far too excitedly for Arya's taste, "but surely you are not opposed to the idea, my son is handsome and will be Lord of Highgarden after me. Perhaps you should come with me to the city when we pass it along the Mander. I doubt you will really be needed against the Ironborn."

Arya couldn't believe the gall of this man, her patience was beginning to wear dangerously thin, "I am a fighter my Lord," she bit out, "the Queen has given me a command and I will follow it to the best of my ability." Arya paused momentarily and glared at the man, "Besides, while I am sure Willas is a fine man my heart is my own and will go to whom I choose."

"I mean no offense," Mace started with far more confidence than she anticipated, "but did you not just say that it shall be at the Queen's discretion who you shall marry? It seems to me she would be more than happy to have one of her most loyal supporters bound to the Reach."

Arya smiled wolfishly though her voice was still even, "Do not think to know the mind of a woman you met only days ago my Lord," Arya somehow made the last two words sound more insult than honor, "Daenerys spent years fighting for peoples' right to freedom, I know she will not force me into something I do not desire."

The man faltered then, hearing the wisdom in Arya's words, "Of course my Lady," he stammered as kindly as he could manage, "I did not mean to anger you… just keep the offer in mind."

Arya stared at him for a long moment wanting him to squirm until finally she turned away from the nuisance and replied disinterestedly, "I'll do that." Recognizing the dismissal for what it was he quickly made his way toward his son at the front of the army. Arya couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Tyrion the day they entered the capital. _What if Aerion decides not to stay with me? I will have to marry some noble lord who is going to hate everything that I am and wish for nothing more than to change me. _Arya was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle touch to her shoulder. Aerion's amethyst eyes held obvious concern, "Arya are you okay? You appear troubled."

Arya must have been doing a poor job of masking her emotions, a rare thing for someone who had trained tirelessly to do just that. _Then again, Aerion may just be close enough that he can recognize a change in my mood even when others would notice nothing. _Aerion waited in silence as Arya warred internally about what to tell him. She decided the honesty that had found them where they were was the best way to go about it, "What do you plan to do when this is over?"

Aerion clearly wasn't expecting the question, "Well… I will stay with you. I would not be surprised if the Queen offers us some land and a title to go along with it."

"Even if that means you won't be with your family for many long years?" She questioned quickly.

Aerion smiled patiently, "Arya, where is this coming from?"

She looked away from him and spoke quieter than usual, "Tyrion and I had a conversation when we went to retrieve Cersei the other day. He made the point that you may not wish to stay in the Kingdoms when this is over whereas I have an obligation to my House to do so; the conversation with Mace just now brought to the forefront what my life will be like if you decide to leave this place when it is over." She finished bitterly. Arya was strangely uncomfortable about this. It was the first time in years she had any sense of insecurity about something and she did not enjoy it. She turned to meet Aerion's eyes when she felt him grasp her hand.

"You have no need to worry," He ran his other hand up her back and into her hair. He ran it between his fingers soothingly, and Arya shut her eyes in appreciation, "I have spent years of my life away from Pentos and while I love my family they will still be my family whether I am in Pentos, King's Landing, Winterfell, or wherever else I may reside. I can visit them and be content. You though, I would not be parted from you when this is over … by the way remind me to smack Tyrion the next time I see him." Arya laughed and felt herself lightened considerably by his response.

"I know I was being foolish," She admitted with a sigh, "but it was gnawing at the back of my mind even though I was quite sure of what you would say."

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, "We are allowed our moments of foolishness Arya but I am glad you knew me well enough to know what my response would be." He smirked with a hint of mirth in his amethyst eyes, "It's amazing watching you put that oaf in his place, I swear he nearly pissed himself under your gaze."

She smirked, "Oaf seems an extremely fitting description, I quite like it." She leaned her head against his shoulder, "But thank you, he was grating **severely** on my patience and while I am sure Willas is a perfectly kind and intelligent man, I have no desire to marry him."

"I thought not." The pair fell back into a companionable silence.

* * *

20,000 men were making their way down the Mander on 200 of Daenerys' 500 ships. The journey from the capital took two days as expected but all were surprised to find the ships waiting for them, turned to travel back down the river. Apparently they had arrived in such good time they had time to make the turn before the army arrived. The trip back to the Sunset Sea would take only days, the current of the river along with the oars that now had hundreds of able bodied men capable of moving the ship would ensure their quick travel. They had just passed Highgarden and left Mace behind.

Arya was likely more pleased with this than anyone else. The man had continually tried to convince her to stay in Highgarden, though he was smart enough to try to do so with more subtlety after his first attempt. _Plus he did it when Aerion was nowhere to be seen_. When they made camp the first night, Garlan had requested Aerion spar with him and after their fight they had on the banks of the Blackwater Rush. Aerion was happy to do so.

Of course, Arya was not long absent company as Mace came to speak to her yet again. She almost wanted to smack Aerion when he came back from his fight with Garlan relieved of stress while she was driven up the Wall back at their tent. Arya would have been suspicious of Garlan's motivations if it weren't for the fact the man was **not** the social climber his father attempted to be.

Arya found herself relieved of the stress though as Aerion spoke to her about the fight with such enthusiasm. Aerion was quite impressed with the man's skill with a sword and from everything he was told wouldn't be surprised if he was every bit as good as his brother Loras, apparently Garlan usually fought three to four men at once just to simulate a proper battle situation. Aerion was apparently worth more than that as he beat the Tyrell Lord in each of their bouts. Sitting on the bow of _Drogon's Wing_ Arya realized she had yet to hear what came of Garlan's younger brother. She wasn't sure exactly how to approach the situation so decided to just come right out and ask.

"Lord Garlan, what happened to your brother Loras? Tales are varying and one would be foolish to believe rumor as truth." Arya asked evenly.

Garlan sighed, "I am surprised you have not asked before now, which rumors have you heard?" He was avoiding the question but Arya humored him.

"Well there is the rumor that he died in the Siege of Dragonstone after suffering grievous injuries, the other is that he fought and after breaking the stronghold left for the Reach to serve in the army under disguise, and finally there is the rumor that he tired of Cersei Lannister and regretted his decision to join the Kingsguard and returned to Highgarden after spreading the rumor of his injury." Arya rattled off quickly.

"And which do you believe?" Garlan asked curiously.

"In all honesty," Arya started her grey eyes, looking across the rolling waters of the Mander, "I think it likely that he is dead. From what I remember of him, he did not seem the type to avoid a fight so either he died at Dragonstone or he fell in the battle not a week ago. I cannot imagine that he sits waiting in Highgarden." Arya concluded.

"Well-reasoned but wrong," Garlan said with a small curl in his lips, "you are right in that my brother is no coward and would not avoid a fight. He only went to Dragonstone because Cersei refused his request to fight in the Reach against the Ironborn until the castle was taken."

Arya continued for him having quickly realized the truth of the matter, "So he stayed and commanded the men who kept the Ironborn raiders at bay while you and Randyll Tarly commanded the bulk of your forces against first Aegon and then Daenerys."

"Exactly." Garlan seemed pleased that she reached the proper conclusion.

"Why wasn't he at the battle then?" Arya asked slightly confused.

"I took Brightwater Keep from Ser Colin Florent three years ago before Aegon landed, my wife and two year old son are there." He could not stop the fondness that entered his voice at their mention, "With the threat of the Ironborn still prevalent I could not leave them alone and Loras thought it unwise for him to be so close to the capital after his apparent desertion. He stayed behind with a hundred men to protect my family. My brother is many things but I never loved him more than in that moment, Loras is fond of glory but he forsook that for the sake of my wife and my son." Garlan's voice was thick with emotion.

"Will he be meeting us at the Iron Islands then?" Arya could not see the Knight of Flowers remaining behind for a second battle.

"Before actually," Garlan told her happily, "he will be taking a ship with twenty of his hundred men and meet us at the mouth of the Mander."

"Good any sword is welcomed and one like your brother's more than most."

"Yes, two Roses will fight beside the Snake and the Wolf, the Ironborn stand no chance." He announced proudly and she couldn't help but agree. But his mood quickly turned as he continued, "I apologize for my father, he told me of his conversation with you about Willas."

"It is not your place to apologize my Lord, while I am sure your brother is lovely it was neither the time nor place." Arya placated.

"Yes that much is true but more importantly, you are Aerion's and Aerion is clearly yours," if Garlan thought the comment was going to cause a blush in the young woman he was sadly mistaken, "and my father knew this and yet he persisted."

"You're right of course, I have the person I want and that as much as anything was reason enough to refuse your father. He knew I would not do as he bid yet he persisted even after that first attempt." She frowned distastefully at the memory of their conversations, "I wanted to hit you when you asked Aerion to fight the first night we made camp." Arya said seriously though with a hint of mirth in her voice.

"That was not my intent I assure you," Garlan said a little nervously, "Aerion is the only man, besides my brother, I have ever met worth fighting alone."

"I know Garlan, there is no need to be so worried, but I damn near beat your father while you two were off hitting each other." They both laughed loudly.

* * *

Loras and his men joined them as planned but Arya and Aerion had yet to see him. As they sailed past Fair Isle, three days from the Iron Islands they met roughly a hundred Ironborn ships along the coast. They would be in for a sea fight within minutes, as such Aerion, Arya, and Garlan sat upon the bow of their ship watching as the actual sailors worked frantically as they pulled every knot of speed they could manage from the vessel. Arya and Aerion wore their usual light armor; Garlan followed their example and wore light leathers that better served the needed flexibility of naval warfare. The Ironborn ships were massive but Daenerys had her fleet built with the destruction of the Iron Fleet in mind, so they were far from outmatched.

The reports the Lords of the Reach had gathered over the course of the years said that the Crow's Eye commanded 200 ships, winning this fight would drastically limit the Ironborn's ability to fight them on the Islands.

Garlan turned to Aerion and Arya, "We have twice their number, this should be an easy victory."

Arya did not look convinced, "Should be easy yes, but the Ironborn are born for sailing and are more at home battling on the deck of ship than they are on land. I hoped we would catch them with the whole of their fleet back at Pyke planning new raiding parties." Garlan fell silent at that as Aerion merely stood their stone faced. _He probably isn't looking forward to fighting at sea like this. _The Royal Fleet was arranged so as to force the Ironborn to either retreat or be crushed between their ships.

Not three minutes later, all of the seven hells broke loose. There ships crashed into the Ironborn crushing ten of their number in the initial clash. _Well those ships will be of no use ever again._ Men from the now destroyed vessels jumped across the gap between ships and skirmishes broke out on the deck of ship after ship.

Aerion and Arya found themselves fighting off weathered looking men wielding axes, dagger and short swords; weapons best suited for the closed quarters of deck combat. Arya was thankful for the dagger Aerion made her in that moment. _I'll have to keep my eye on Aerion, this is not the place for a longsword and I would not see him injured or worse because of it. _She glanced over in his direction and realized he was using a high guard; most of his attacks being downward slashes and stabs to avoid the masts of the ship. _Well I suppose I needn't worry he knows how to handle himself. _

She turned back to the fight only to have an axe through the sea air right toward her ribcage, she quickly brought her knife up and through the light leather on the man's right forearm, blood poured down onto her gauntleted hand. Arya got a good look at her assailant. He was an ugly man with skewed, rotting teeth, thin black hair, and a nose too small for his face. His eyes were beady black and she could see the fear and exhilaration of battle there. He wore the twining waterspouts of House Merlyn. She was impressed with the man's vigor if not his appearance as he fought through his apparent pain and pulled back to heft another swing of the axe this time hoping to cleave her head. She ducked underneath the attempt and drove Needle through his ribs in one quick motion. The main stared wide-eyed at her as he went limp. Before he fell over she pushed him over the side of the ship with her shoulder. _No need to leave a body on an already crowded deck. _

Meanwhile, Aerion was fighting a man wielding two daggers and wearing the bone white hand on a field of red of House Drumm. The man was fast and clearly skilled with his weapon of choice. Aerion was dodging frequently and in the close quarter was quickly realizing this fight needed to be ended sooner rather than later. From the corner of his eye he saw the glint of steel as it slashed for his head, he jerked his head out of the way but still felt the cold bite of steel as it cut his cheek. It was a shallow cut only three inches long but Aerion did not like the close call. Aerion blocked another slash with the vambraces on his right forearm and lashed out at his enemy's head with his left fist. His gauntlet met soft flesh and hard bone and Aerion heard them crunch under the force of his strike.

Aerion imagined that was incredibly painful but did not allow the man's pain to last long, as his enemy turned back to strike him he brought the Serpent's Fang down violently, cleaving through the man's half helm like a warm knife through butter; blood spurted up as bone yielded and brain matter was ripped through with ease. When the slash was finished Aerion's blade was down near the bridge of the now dead man's nose. Aerion pulled the blade free with a wet slurping noise. He turned to see Arya had just finished off the man that attacked her. They nodded at one another before joining the fray once again.

The mixture of salty sea air, blood, and shit was nauseating to say the least but the men of the Reach fought on. The battle was not of the same nature as the one along the Blackwater Rush, it was a skirmish, a no holds barred type of fight in which the enemy cared nothing for chivalry or honor and fought dirty as they could.

So Aerion and Arya, being no strangers to less decent fighters in the Free Cities, took to doing much the same. More than once each of them delivered swift kicks to the groins of their opponents or spit in their faces. After an hour of fighting fifteen of the Ironborn ships retreated back toward Pyke while the other eighty-five were either somewhere at the bottom of the Sunset Sea or unfit for use, the exception being the five largest vessels. These were the only vessels where fighting was still taking place, maybe five hundred Ironborn remained and they were clearly overmatched.

Arya fought a large man, and much like the man Aerion had killed earlier this was a Drumm but from the state of his armor and the way the other men looked to him this must be Lord Dustan Drumm, the Bone Hand. He was a large man wielding a sword and axe simultaneously, unlike the other Ironborn she had killed this day he actually looked like he had bathed at some point in his life and groomed himself in the last year. _Still highborn or not he'll either be dead or surrender before this fight is over. _The man slashed at her legs with both weapons. Arya jumped over the swipe only to be pushed to the ground by the man's shoulder. Arya could see his blood stained greaves as he approached for the finishing blow but as he went to slash her she took her dagger and drove it through the man's foot, pinning him to the deck. He faltered and dropped his axe. Pressing her advantage Arya took Needle and drove it through the knee of his other leg; the pain proved too much for the Lord and he fell to his knees. Arya stood and brought Needle to his neck only to stop before ending the man's life as she looked around. The fighting stopped. Aerion who had just decapitated a man and Garlan who was already cleaning his blade quickly made their way to her side. Garlan appraised the Lord in front of him with darkened eyes.

"This is Lord Dustan Drumm," Garlan said fiercely, "he is one of the most revered Ironborn raiders and Lord of Old Wyk."

Arya removed her blade from the man's neck, "Then he is a valuable prisoner and someone who we would do well to keep alive." Garlan's head snapped in her direction and for a moment she thought he might just kill the man then and there. After a tense moment finally he nodded stiffly and returned his attention to the wounded Lord.

"How many were you?" Garlan asked, his voice straining to remain civil.

"Fuck off, you Rose bastard." The man spat at Garlan feet. He made to strike their now prisoner but a look from both Aerion and Arya stopped him.

Aerion loomed over the man imperiously as Arya got down at eye level and began whispering in his ear, "I spent five years of my life as a Faceless Man and my friend here has some rather unique talents with the blade, between the two of us I think we can come up with some interesting things to do with you," the man paled significantly at the mention of the infamous assassin's order and stared wide eyed at Aerion above him, "now we can avoid any unpleasantness if you simply answer our questions. If you do that I promise nothing will happen to you." The man nodded quickly. Aerion restrained a smirk while Garlan looked on in wide-eyed surprise. "Now how many were you?"

"We had 100 hundred ships carrying 5,000 Ironborn raiders; we were planning a large raid on the Reach with the news of their defeat at the capital." He answered freely now, almost stumbling over his words in his haste.

Aerion asked the next question, "And how many men do you have back on the Iron Islands?"

"We have another hundred ships and 10,000 men at arms."

"And they are situated primarily on Great Wyk?"

"Yes, they are all on Great Wyk. I know not how many guard the castles around the Islands" The man seemed none too fond of revealing his people's strength and position but fear spurred him on.

Arya asked the final question, "And the Crow's Eye stays at the Castle of Pyke?"

Here the man's mood seemed to darken, "Yes, for all of his talk of conquering the Kingdoms we have gained nothing but death since he became king and he no longer raids; instead, he is content to wait at Pyke until the dragons come."

"Yes we have heard of his dragon horn and it would have brought only death and ruin down on you should Daenerys have come for you." Arya said stonily.

The Drumm snorted derisively, "He thought he would send Victarion to treat with her but he was forced to reconsider when the Redwynes and Tyrell responded so quickly against our raiders."

_I sincerely doubt Daenerys would have taken well to another man seeking her hand in marriage for their own gains, and something tells me that Victarion Greyjoy would have been far less diplomatic in his approach than Quentyn Martell. _"Thank you my Lord Drumm, you shall be held as prisoner with what men remain until Euron has surrendered." With that she began making her way back across the various ships she fought upon to their vessel. Garlan quickly approached her side, "What did you say to him that made him give up so much information?" the question was said in half excitement and half concern. Arya and Aerion both turned to Garlan and smiled a little wickedly.

"I simply informed him of my former profession and may have implied that Aerion has a fondness for knives and their more unique uses… what he did with that information was entirely his problem. I am only glad he decided to give up his fellow Ironborn as a result." Arya said looking innocent as a child.

Garlan gawked at her speechlessly for a moment before he regained himself, "Isn't that a little dishonest for a Lady from a Noble House?"

"I have many faces Lord Garlan," Arya said bluntly, "the one I wear in battle is not the same I wear when handling matters for my House." She paused for a moment, "Fear is an incredibly powerful thing, it is the reason Torrhen Stark knelt before Aegon the Conqueror without a fight 300 years ago; people fear the Faceless Men and if I can use that fear to make things safer for the men we command then so be it." The man seemed mollified by the answer and continued on in silence.

Before long, they were on their way toward the Iron Islands once more. They lost three ships in the battle and 2,000 men, in turn they killed 3,800 and captured 200, 1,000 escaped on the last fifteen ships. They kept five still serviceable ships of the Ironborn so actually made gains in their fleet. Lord Drumm had been distraught to find out his son, Donnel, was dead, he was the knife wielder Aerion killed early in the battle. The men of the Reach moved forward more confident than ever of their victory in the coming days.

* * *

They were a day from Great Wyk as Arya lay atop Aerion panting heavily from a rigorous stretch of love making. Since the next day they were going to apart for the battle, they decided to make the most of the night. _And by the gods did we. _The evidence of their third romp between the sheets lay across her back from where Aerion had finished.

She started chuckling slightly beneath her breath and Aerion couldn't help but look down at her eyebrow raised, "Something funny? Please do share."

Arya was not in the slightest bit laughing at what they had just done; instead she was thinking of Aerion's first time meeting the Knight of Flowers earlier today. "Sorry love, but I was just thinking of your first encounter with Ser Loras."

Aerion's lips thinned but the slight quirk at the edges told her he was trying not to laugh himself, "It wasn't funny."

"Oh we both know that isn't true." Arya responded with a glint in her eye.

The Knight of Flowers had boarded their shipped in the early morning before the crews began the process of getting them moving for the day. He wished to see his brother and they spent much of the morning talking privately. Garlan having come to both respect and like Aerion and Arya brought Loras to meet them.

Arya was surprised when she saw him because apparently there was some truth to the story of what happened on Dragonstone. He had a burn that marred the lower half of his right jaw and stretched toward his neck. That is not to say the man was not still handsome but he looked less like a maid now than he did when she saw him fight in the tourney held in her father's honor six years ago.

Loras was polite as expected of someone of his birth, saying all of the right things and offering all of the appropriate condolences. The funny thing was that while he did this he kept his eyes firmly glued to Aerion; apparently, Garlan had not informed his brother of Aerion and Arya's relationship and Renly's former lover had apparently found a man who he thought handsome enough to look ogle.

Aerion was incredibly uncomfortable and sent frequent looks to Arya for help; she, being ever understanding, just smirked with that mischievous glint in her eye and let it continue for an hour. Finally, when Loras made a remark about a sparring match that was far too ambiguous for Arya's taste, she leaned over and kissed her lover firmly on the lips.

What followed was rather humorous as Loras felt no animosity to either of them but instead rounded on his older brother red in the face. Garlan merely raised his hands in a soothing manner and apologized for not telling him of their relationship.

What followed was a rather awkward apology that left Aerion shifting sheepishly and, according to Garlan, a more embarrassed Loras than he had ever seen.

Arya's whole body shook now as she laughed thinking on it, she yelped when she felt a slight sting on her left bum cheek, Aerion was looking down on her sternly, "That's enough of that now." She could see he was resisting his own urge to laugh though and as she turned to him with eyebrow raised a small chuckle escaped his lips and they were laughing together. Once they calmed down Aerion spoke again, "Alright, I have to admit it was rather funny. I felt bad for Loras in all honesty, I didn't have the heart to come out and tell him of his misunderstanding. He had every reason to be mad at Garlan."

"Agreed." Arya slid off Aerion slowly and made her way over to the water jug on the other side of the cabin and washed herself of the evidence of their coupling.

"I'm worried about this, you do know that?" Arya wasn't expecting that and turned to see Aerion staring at her.

Arya smiled softly, "I worried about you when you rode off to fight the Mountain by yourself but I had every bit of confidence that you would kill the monster."

"Yes," He conceded, "but you could see what was happening to me where I will have the unfortunate fate of having to imagine what is happening to you."

Arya could understand his point and wanted to relieve his worry, "Aerion, I killed more than two hundred men in my time in with the Faceless Man, never once in all that time was I suspected of the act."

"I have every faith in your ability but I will still worry for you."

"That is not a bad thing Aerion, if you did not worry over my well-being when I am in danger I would question just how much you really care for me. Worry for me all you like and know that I appreciate the thought, but do not let it affect your mindset in battle. Just trust me to do what is necessary." She walked over to him and pulled him close.

He appreciated her words of comfort and let his more fretful thoughts fall away, "More than two hundred men, really?"

"Yes," She said hesitantly, "I thought I told you before."

"No, I would have remembered that. It is impressive that you took that many lives and never once were you suspected." He said a hint of admiration in his voice.

"That is a Faceless Man, at least a good Faceless Man." More than one of her former colleagues had been caught in her time, even if it was rare, "When we are hired it is an unspoken agreement that the target will be killed silently and without any suspicion being cast on any involved, assassin or contractor." She explained.

"That much I knew but it is impressive that no suspicion ever fell on you." She smiled at him as he continued, "Do you have a plan of attack for Euron?"

"Truthfully, no, but it doesn't matter in the end. Whoever I come upon, whether it is priest, guard, or servant I will take their face, I will find a way into the castle and I will kill him." Arya stated with confidence.

"A priest?" He questioned

"Yes," She smirked knowingly, "and it wouldn't be the first time."

"How many times have you had to take the face of a priest?" He asked curiously.

"Only three or four, and if my times amongst the **pious**," she spoke the word distastefully, "have taught me anything it is that for every truly holy man there is another who does not even believe in the god he claims to serve and exploits the people he should be helping."

"There is a story somewhere in there." His attention clearly peaked as he sat up to look down at her.

_No reason not to. _"I was assigned to kill a priest in the service of R'hllor in Volantis. So naturally I took the guise of a priest myself as way of getting closer to the target. I wasn't given any specifics as to why the man needed to die so I endeavored to find the reason myself."

She paused a moment, "On the surface he was an incredibly pious man, he tended to the wounded, and helped the beleaguered people of the city."

"People are rarely what they seem on the surface."

"Very true," Arya agreed before continuing, "I befriended my target, Qorell, as a way of finding out his more secretive habits. I found out quickly the man lacked any resemblance to the kindly priest he portrayed to the masses. He stole on a regular basis from the temple's collections and when a pretty young woman would come to him in search of help he would rape her and, if she had no one who would miss her, then sell her into slavery."

She tilted her head in thought, "I believe it was one of these women who hired us. He told me how he raped a young noble woman of the city when she came seeking advice at the temple, he could not reasonably sell her into slavery so he allowed her to return home after giving her an alchemical potion meant to cause memory loss. It is my belief the potion didn't take and wishing to avoid the embarrassment of the situation, she convinced her parents to hire the Faceless Men to deal with the unsavory man."

In the end, it made little difference to Arya. She was hired to kill the priest and did just that. _His being a vile piece of shit only made things easier_, "Anyway, the man liked his excess and would go so far as to take women in abandoned alleys when the opportunity presented itself. I accompanied him on one occasion and when he had taken her to a secluded area he asked me to keep watch for any city guards. Instead I slipped behind him and drove a knife into his kidney. The woman, who he had knocked unconscious, saw nothing and I left the city two days later."

"It is unfortunate that men who are supposed to serve others think only of themselves." Aerion commented.

"I agree but for every fraud there is the genuine believer." Aerion looked for her to elaborate, "In that same temple I met another man, Hospit, who served the Red God from the time he was seven years old, he was seventy-five years old. He helped all who came to him and kept nothing for himself beyond that which was necessary to live."

"An amazing man." Aerion commented.

Arya nodded, "He was, watching him made it easier to tolerate the injustice of what was done by his fellow priest." He nodded against her hair as he pulled her close to his body. He kissed her on the temple as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Three hours before day break the next morning Aerion and Arya stood upon the deck of their ship and hefted a skiff into the sea with the help of three crew members. If one could see through the fog Pyke and the castle of the same name would have been visible to the north. While the rest of the fleet would make their way northwest to Great Wyk, Arya along with one of the crewman would make their way to Pyke.

She turned to Aerion and gave him a quick hug, "Be safe and I'll see you soon."

"I think I was supposed to say that to you." He chuckled quietly.

With the crewman, she made her way down into the skiff. It would take two hours to reach Pyke's shores and they would maintain the cover of night as they approached. Arya donned all black for the moment as a way of blending in with the shadows better until she could take another face.

As they made their way closer to the island, Arya found herself working herself into the necessary mindset for an assassination. She was no one again; she wasn't a Lady of House Stark, she wasn't the lost child who was captured at Harrenhal, and she wasn't Aerion Ormthair's lover. She was a tool of death given only a man's name and any number of ways to remove it from life.

When they reached the shore Arya dismissed the rower, she hadn't even gotten his name, and quickly made her way inland. Her hope was that the faster she managed to kill Euron, the fewer men would have to die for his pride. _One life can save thousands that always seems to be the way of things with the highborn. _

Two hours after reaching shore, she came upon the gates to the three towers of Pyke castle. Fortunately for her plans, the sun was not to be seen this day, it was hidden behind cloud cover. The area was not exactly a thriving city and few were about except the castle guards. There were three along the wall that she could see and she had to assume that there were others inside the towers that flanked the gate. _One of those guards should serve my purposes well enough. _

Arya snuck inside the guard tower and quickly found her way into a secluded area within the building. She waited a good twenty minutes before a guard finally walked by. She grabbed him and dragged him into the darkness slitting his throat before he had the opportunity to cry out. The young man wore the kraken of House Greyjoy and was no older than eight and ten. He was probably one of the few handsome Ironborn she had met. But neither his age nor his appearance had any effect on her sense as she was of a single-mind and purpose.

The process of preparing the face was quick but unpleasant._ Even now this is the only part of this I am uncomfortable with. _ It was quite literal in that she actually took his face. A bronze dagger with a set of runic etchings was used to actually cut the face, Arya did not know exactly how the dagger worked but it cauterized as the flesh was separate from muscle and bone. She then prepared it in a viscous blue liquid that removed any other blood and kept the flesh from petrifying.

The whole process took maybe five minutes and when it was done Arya stood there garbed in armor adorned with the kraken and with the face of another person. _Hopefully this will be the last time. _

Arya quickly left the guard tower and made her way down the causeway to the first of Pyke's towers. She was fortunate enough not to be accosted within the first and twenty minutes later she was walking along the second causeway. It was there that she was stopped.

"Egan," called an older man of maybe forty years, "Aren' you suppose' to be down by the gates?"

Arya turned to the man and quickly realized he meant her. Through years of practice Arya's voice came out without a hint of femininity, "They sent me up to the castle on account of the threat on Great Wyk, they know if we don' stop them there that we won' be holdin' the first gate."

"Heard about that business did ya?" the man said gruffly.

"Aye, they say we're outmanned but it means nothing," Arya almost cringed at the need for a less refined speech, she had become used to more civilized company again of late, "we are the reavers of the Iron Islands, they'll be dead by our blades and their women ours."

The man laughed uproariously, "Damn righ' about tha', now get goin' you cheeky fuck."

Arya raised a hand for the man to pause a moment, "Did they say if the figtin' has started yet?"

"Word is tha' the battle is suppos' start in the hour." He replied gruffly a bit miffed at being stopped.

Arya nodded curtly in response and quickly made her way through the second of the castles and finally onto the causeway connecting the third of Pyke's towers. The third of the towers that made up Castle Pyke was the largest and also in the most precarious position. _The Great Keep will be the Keep in the Sea someday,_ _too bad I can't wait for the sea to finish its work and take the castle, and the Greyjoys with it_.

Arya made her way to the Great Hall and the sight that met her was not what she expected. The room had ten guard stationed around its perimeter. A large man wearing armor ornately adorned with the kraken of House Greyjoy stood with seven men at his back, bellowing at a roguishly handsome man sitting upon the Sea Stone Chair. A massive black piece of rock carved in the likeness of a kraken. Arya could only assume that these men were Victarion and Euron Greyjoy. _Well this could certainly prove to be useful. There is no better assassination than the one in which you never have to raise a finger to see the target dead._

"Your plans have failed brother!" The captain of the Iron Fleet roared, "For all of your promises that the Seven Kingdoms would be ours you have given us nothing. Daenerys Targaryen has come and she has already taken three of the Seven Kingdoms." Victarion appeared ready to strike his older brother but stayed his hand._ For the moment_

The Crow's Eye was surprisingly calm in his response, "My plans are closer to coming to fruition than ever before. The dragons are here in Westeros and their mother with them. We need only outlast the forces from the Reach and make her bring the Dragons to break us."

"I may not have your mind Euron," Victarion sneered hatefully, "but even I can see this is madness; your plan would see every Ironborn raider dead and this place burned on the **chance** that you might be able to bind a dragon."

"The horn is called Dragonbinder for a reason Victarion, it will do as it says." Arya had quietly and as inconspicuously as possible made her way closer to Victarion. His gathered men paid her little mind, they were too focused on the drama playing out in front of them.

Victarion snorted, "You hope but you have no proof, and what difference does it make if none of your people remain ere you have your dragons. The entire point of this was to see the Ironborn strong again, not eradicated entirely."

"So you would have me surrender to this army from the Reach? You would have the Kraken bow to the Rose?" Euron was incredulous.

"I would have you bow to a Dragon so our fate is not the same as Harren the Black and his sons. We Greyjoys are not so many now that we can risk such a thing." Victarion had stopped yelling but his voice held no less anger.

Euron rose from his throne smiling smugly at his brother. _He is far too cocky for his own good. That look will be wiped from his face in a few moments. _He walked forward and hugged his hulking sibling. "No need to worry brother, everything will be alright."

Arya stood in the front of Victarion's gather men. As Euron turned to walk out of the room she whispered though her voice traveled to Vication's ears, "He is responsible for your wife's death, he hired the man that took Balon's life, he took a throne that would have been yours, he made promises that he could never keep, and he would watch every one of us burn for the sake of his pride. It isn't kinslaying when the act is necessary, you could save yourself and thousands of your people if you only act now." To Victarion it sounded almost like a whisper in the back of his mind egging him on. Arya knew that Euron had hired one of the Faceless Men to kill his brother and she was glad that she heard the story of what Euron had done to Victarion's most recent wife.

She watched as the anger that sat on the surface swelled into a burning inferno of rage within the huge Greyjoy man. With a roar, Victarion took his great axe from his back and swung at his brother. The ten guards around the room jumped into action as the eight men, including Arya, unsheathed their blades in defense of the younger Greyjoy.

It was clear that Victarion had brought some of his most skilled men to face his brother. _He must've thought this could come to more than just words. _As a result, the battle was quite short and the ten guards were dispatched with haste while only one of Victarion's number fell in the scuffle. Blood stained the floor of the Pyke's Great Hall.

Euron was a brilliant manipulator and solid swordsman but it was clear for all to see that Victarion was the superior warrior. In the end, the King of Salt and Stone kneeled in a pool of his own men's blood his younger brother looming over him.

"Is this what you are Victarion, a kinslayer who lacks all honor?" Euron spat out, a bit of blood escaping from his mouth.

"My wife was more kin to me than you have ever been brother and I killed her with my bare hands." He spat at his brother, "This is an act of mercy. What is one man's life in the face of thousands?"

"You think you can save them?" he laughed cruelly, "You will give them nothing but subjugation and because of you our family name will fall into nothing."

"At least my way we have a chance, your path led to certain death." To Victarion's credit he didn't smile as he raised his axe above his head, he just stared into his brother's eyes an unreadable expression on his face. The axe came down fast and cleaved into Euron's shoulder blade, cracking bone and cutting through flesh until the head of the axe fell through the Crow Eye's heart.

Victarion turned to his gathered men. "Have him taken to the sea, he may not have been a godly man but he was a Greyjoy and we serve the Drowned God." Two of the men quickly made their way over to the body, lifted it, and made their way out of the Great Hall and toward the causeway where his body could be given to the sea.

The Greyjoy Lord made his way over to Dragonbinder and stared at it for a long moment. Arya was tempted to go over and give the man another nudge but it would be far more obvious this time then it was the last. Instead, she decided to await his decision.

A long five minutes later, the man finally turned from the ornate Valyrian horn. "Have that thing destroyed, it has caused nothing but strife here and I very much doubt the Dragon Queen wants something of that nature around. She clearly already has control of her dragons and will not suffer another trying to take her children."

Arya was elated but showed nothing as she moved with two other men to heft the dragon horn. _Hmm five hours, not the quickest I've ever finished an assassination but it's certainly up there. Then again most the work was done before I even arrived all that was needed was the proper push._ She contemplated this particular assassination as they moved the massive took it to a balcony that over looked the rocks below the castle and lifted it over the edge. Arya and the two men with her leaned over the balcony and watched as the thing plummeted to the earth. When finally it struck the ground it was shorn upon the rocks but as it broke a great wailing was heard for miles around the Islands.

When she returned to the Great Hall Victarion was making ready his men and screaming orders, "Make ready my ship! We sail for Great Wyk immediately!" Then at a volume only those around him could hear, "This ends now, I will not lose anymore Ironborn to this foolishness." They quickly made their way toward the shore. _If we're lucky by the time we reach Great Wyk the battle won't have been going on that long. _

* * *

They landed dead center of the southern shore an hour after Arya reached Pyke. Aerion stood ten miles from the shore of Great Wyk and looked out at the island. _What a bleak place; I can understand why they do not sow. _The winter made the already sparse landscape even less impressive.

Aerion, Garlan and Loras were discussing how to approach the situation. They stood with a map of the island on a table before them. The Lord of Brightwater Keep took control of the conversation, "They have 11,000 men, that we know, but our forward scouts inform me that they are not consolidated in one place."

He pointed to three distinct locations on the island, "As far as we can tell they have two groups of 3,000 one to the north the other to the west, and the last 5,000 are to the east. The group to the east is largest because the men who escaped our sea battle made landfall there. As such they had forewarning of our arrival and are making their way here as we speak. I suggest each of us take command of 6,000 of our remaining 18,000 men and meet them before they have the opportunity to converge on us."

Loras nodded his head but Aerion voiced his concerns, "Would it not be wiser to prepare the area we already hold and defend ourselves. We do not know this land the way they do and I would think it better not to give them any advantage when we have them outnumbered."

"Yes but they know the land better than us whether we meet them here or further inland and I would rather us not be pinned in by the sea." Aerion could see his point and nodded his ascent with the plan and the three quickly informed the captains present to make the preparations.

Aerion would be leading his men against the group to the east, while Garlan and Loras would take those to the north and west respectively. _I do not know whether to be flattered or perturbed by the fact I have to fight the largest concentration of enemies. _

They marched for two hours before they could see the Ironborn raiders across the snow covered plains of Great Wyk. _Hopefully Arya has finished her task otherwise I fear every fighting man on these Islands will die before this is over._

Aerion turned to the men he commanded, he yelled out to them and all listened as he spoke, "I may not be one of you, I don't know Oldtown or the Arbor and I've only seen the Shield Islands in passing," he paused and gestured to the enemy across the field, "But I know these men would rape your women and pillage your land." A general murmur of anger rang through the soldiers, "Man of the Reach or not, I won't suffer it any longer. I will shed blood with you this day for the good of the Reach and the good of the realm. Will you fight with me?" Aerion finished by raising his blade into the air.

A great roar went through the crowd and for a long moment their yells drowned out all other noise but then from the east a great keening wail pierced through their voices and all fell silent and looked in the direction of Pyke; even the Ironborn looked in confusion to the seat of their Lords. _I have a feeling Arya just managed to destroy that horn. _

Aerion noticed the attention of his men had returned to him, he looked out across the faces both old and young and yelled, "For the Reach!"

The melee that ensued was not the well thought out bit of military maneuvering that occurred near the capital. There were not tens of thousands of men here to fight, where you needed to flow from opponent to opponent killing without regard because of the sheer number of people. No, they were on open land covered with nearly a foot of snow and fighting men who were far more at home fighting at sea or raiding the innocent then they were facing actual opponents. There was no order compared to the Battle on the Banks. It was still a bloody battle and while they did not have the Knights so common amongst the southern houses, the Ironborn had their own skilled warriors.

Aerion found himself fighting a man with the black warhorn of House Goodbrother on his chest and a great axe in his hand. The man was a relentless fighter and swung his weapon with all of the might he could muster. On the other hand Aerion thought to pay attention to his surroundings a bit more. He saw just behind the man was a patch of ice, after parrying a blow that was meant to cleave him at the hip he kicked out with his right leg catching the man in the shin and forcing him back only slightly but it was enough. As he faltered backward, the Goodbrother warrior slipped on the bit of ice under his steel covered boot; he fell to one knee and lost his helm in the process. Aerion took quick advantage of his slip and slashed fiercely for the man's neck, the blade cut deep, through his skin, and severed his spinal cord killing him instantly before exiting the other side and removing the man's head from his shoulders. Aerion turned from the gruesome sight and looked for his next opponent.

An hour passed and the battle was a slow going thing, neither side made many gains with their numbers being so close. Blood stained the snow, all around bodies and their various parts littered the battlefield as men continued to fall. If Aerion was any judge, his men were winning if only slightly. As he cut the throat of another Ironborn he saw sails to the east. _Please let that be Arya with Victarion Greyjoy in tow to call an end to this. _The sight of the ships did have the unwanted effect of bolstering the Ironborn's will to fight.

Time had little meaning now on the battlefield. As Aerion finished another man with a stab that hit a kidney, he looked around the battlefield and saw about fifty yards away there was a man decimating every Reacher who came near him. The man was not particularly large but one of the few wielding sword and shield and clearly he had some talent in it. Aerion kept his eye on the man, as he dealt with another defender. The killed three soldiers in a flurry of blocks and slashes in short order. _Well that needs to be dealt with. _

Aerion made haste toward the fighter who was giving his men so many problems, on his way he reached down and picked up another sword from the ground. As he drew closer he was approached by two other Ironborn who he dispatched with all of the ease of carving a cake. The first found himself with a three inch deep cut from clavicle to navel. The next died as the Fang dug into his left lung. Aerion heard a roar of rage from the direction of the warrior he had come to kill. _Well looks as though I have his attention. _

The man was clean shaven, surprising for one of the Ironborn, with long graying hair that fell below the edge of his helm. On his chest and shield were the dark green pines on yellow of House Orkwood. Aerion didn't know it but this was Lord Alyn Orkwood. Aerion approached the man quickly and brought the sword in his right hand down upon the shield and thus their fight began.

Aerion was surprised to find the man, despite what he had seen on his approach, was as talented in defense as he had been when attacking his opponents. Alyn used his round shield to incredible effect, his blade flashing out from behind it only when there was no threat of being caught in the counterattack. _This man knows how to fight. _Aerion took a step back for a moment and then with a cry drove the sword in his left hand forward with as much force as he could manage in the hopes of puncturing the steel of Lord Alyn's shield. The blow proved true as the tip of his blade punctured the surface and Aerion heard a satisfying grunt of pain as the blade cut through flesh when it came out the other side.

Aerion violently wrenched the hilt of his blade so as to force the Ironborn's arm back and possibly break the already injured appendage. He was quick though and pulled his arm free of the shields straps and forced Aerion off balance. Lord Alyn made an upward slash with his blade that Aerion pulled away from quickly yet it still cut him shallowly. Blood began to fall from a five inch long cut along his right shoulder. Aerion paid the wound little mind as he quickly recovered. He thrust forward driving black steel through the man's left shoulder. He grunted in pain and spit blood into Aerion's face.

Aerion did not let the dirty tactic affect him and quickly brought his free hand up and into the side of the man's head while simultaneously pulling his blade free of the his shoulder. They looked at one another for a brief moment before they jumped into action again. Slashes were thrown as each man did everything necessary to see the other fall.

After five minutes of this stalemate, Aerion ended it. The Lord of Orkwood was unable to avoid a downward slash that separated his sword hand from his body and Aerion, without even paying attention to the result of his strike, pivoted and slashed across the man's gut cutting deeply enough that his organs and lifeblood began to spill from his body. An hour had passed since Aerion last looked to the ships that he had once seen in the distance. Now he could see they made landfall and men on horseback were making their way toward the battle. _Those aren't reinforcements though. _

When they were half a mile away Aerion could make out a massive man wearing a kraken helm upon his head. Even as he discerned this feature the man brought a horn to his lips and Ironborn and Reacher alike stopped their fighting.

Victarion's booming voice rang out clearly around the battlefield, "The Crow's Eye is dead and as King of Salt and Stone, I Victarion Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands, bid all Ironborn surrender." There was some murmur of discontent amongst the gathered men but in the end every Ironborn there laid down his arms.

Victarion rode up to the battlefield and Aerion waited on the edge to meet him. "I am Aerion Ormthair, champion of Queen Daenerys and commander of this force."

Victarion was surprisingly genially in his response, "Greetings Aerion Ormthair, I would bid you send runners to the other members of your army to the east, along with my messengers so that we can end this fighting."

"Agreed my Lord," Aerion nodded before bellowing, "Dickon Tarly!"

The young man and new Lord Horn Hill ran to Aerion's side, "Yes my Lord, what would you have me do?"

Aerion let the use of an unwarranted title slide for the moment, "Send your best riders with what few horses we have with Lord Victarion's messengers and see that Garlan and Loras end this without further bloodshed."

"As you say." And with that the young Lord did as Aerion bid.

"Collect your men and tend to your fallen, my Lord," Aerion addressed Victarion once more, "We can discuss things once Lord Garlan and Ser Loras arrive." Aerion caught the eye of one of the guards to Victarion's right and noticed him wink. _Well there is Arya. _He thought wryly

"We will do that, it is easy to tend to the fallen with the sea so close." Victarion said idly before looking Aerion in the eye more seriously, "I remember hearing your name, they say you killed the thing that was once the Mountain."

"You heard that even here, did you?" Aerion smirked, "yes that was me."

"I can respect a man who did something like that." He turned his horse and made his way toward the lines of Ironborn collecting their dead.

Six hours later, the dead were collected and both Loras and Garlan had arrived on horseback while their forces returned to the ships. Their battles had been easier, and by the time messengers had reach Loras only 500 Ironborn remained of the initial 3,000, he had only lost 1,200 men in the battle. There were 1,100 Ironborn left of the force that Garlan fought while he lost 1,300. Aerion's battle while the shortest had been the most deadly for both sides. The Ironborn who'd been led by Lord Orkwood lost 3,100 men of their 5,000 while Aerion's forces had suffered a loss of 2,800. Victarion was clearly unhappy when he heard how many Ironborn had been lost to his brother's stupidity. Only 3,500 fighting men remained in the Islands of what was once a force of 25,000 before the Crow's Eye became King. Surprisingly though, very few of the noble houses had been driven to extinction. In fact only House Blacktyde was removed from existence but many others were far thinner in number, their Lords little more than babes.

The leaders of the two forces stood in a tent that was erected to decide the next steps. Victarion was currently congratulating Aerion on his defeat of both Alyn Orkwood and Gran Goodbrother, the last and first man he had slain during the battle, "Tough as nails both of them, you are one hell of a fighter to have taken Gran down so early and still have the fight in you to kill Alyn two hours later."

Aerion was slightly surprised by the man's praise at first but quickly realized he valued strength above all else, "They were the toughest men I fought on the day. The Queen could have used their service… it is a shame the battle was not ended sooner."

"Aye that it is. I should have killed my brother years ago; he led our people closer to ruin then Balon ever did." Victarion said bitterly.

Garlan decided to pull them from their conversation, "You will of course have to cede control of all lands still in Ironborn control within the Reach."

Victarion nodded a grimace on his face, "I am aware Tyrell, they are few enough at this point it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Good," Loras said a little smugly, "then all there is left is to decide how you will be helping the war effort."

"Helping the war effort? Are you daft? We number only 3,500 fighting men and you expect us to help in the war." It was at that moment that Arya entered the tent having found the opportunity to remove the face she had donned for her assassination.

"You will help the war but the Queen will not bring what few men remain of the Ironborn to the front lines." Aerion knew that Arya was no fan of the Ironborn after what they did to the North when Robb was in the Westerlands. Her tone was frosty at best.

Victarion turned and eyed her skeptically, "Then what would the Dragon Queen ask of us?"

"You were able to take Moat Cailin once, should Stannis refuse to capitulate after we destroy the Boltons you will receive a Raven informing you to do so again." Arya stated plainly.

"Who are you exactly?" Victarion asked puzzled.

"You mean you haven't heard? I am Arya Stark." Victarion's wide eyes were all the response anyone needed. _I am surprised he heard of my exploits in the war so far but not hers. _Arya continued while the Greyjoy Lord was silent, "There would be little risk to your people as they must simply hold one of the most defensible positions in all the Kingdoms. Stannis is south of the Neck as far as I am to understand, near the Twins; if he refuses to surrender your retaking of the Moat will put him between a rock and a hard place."

Victarion shook himself and looked at her with something akin to respect, "You are definitely Ned Stark's child, I didn't like the man… he helped Robert lay us low but he was a good fighter and a better leader."

Arya nodded as she made her way over to Aerion. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head. _Gods I am glad this ended so cleanly, it only could have been better if we could have postponed the fighting long enough to avoid the loss of so many of the Ironborn. _Though Aerion only felt a slight sense of disappointment at the result of the battle; after all, he didn't particularly care for the Ironborn after what he had heard of their exploits. He heard Victarion bark a laugh, which was surprising from the usually stern man.

"Now that is a frightful sight; the man who killed the Mountain and a Stark woman with a mind just as good as her father's." Victarion didn't know that Arya was just as fearsome with a blade as her lover.

Aerion looked at the other three men, "If that is all, I would appreciate some rest after a long day of battle." Nobody had any protests and Aerion led her to their tent. He had yet to tend to his wounds and Arya quickly prepared boiling wine and a hot poker to clean and cauterize the slash on his shoulder.

He sat on their bed, shirt removed, and watched her work, "I know I'm asking the obvious but all went well?"

Arya chuckled as she pulled the boiling wine from over the fire, "Yes, I didn't even have to do the deed myself, a whispered word in a heated moment and Victarion was more than willing to do it for me."

"And the wailing noise I heard just before battle was joined? I imagine that was the dragon horn?"

"Victarion thought it would be an act of good faith for the Queen he was about to capitulate to, and you are correct, that noise came from the horn as it was struck upon the rocks beneath the Great Tower of Pyke." She poured the wine across his wound and watched as the muscles of his chest tensed in response.

Aerion let out a tired sigh, "The Queen will be pleased with how things turned out." Arya nodded and Aerion continued, "We do not have enough men to risk encountering the Boltons in the Riverlands. We should sail south and make landfall at the Crag, from there we could travel the Western Hills until we reach the River Road."

"A good plan but something to be discussed tomorrow." In truth Arya knew he was right and that they could not risk traveling to far north on their way to the Vale, she just had enough of battle and strife for the day and had no further desire to discuss the matter. She brought the hot iron and pressed it to Aerion's wound.

This time he hissed in pain as the five inch gash was closed immediately. _This is the second time she has had to treat my wounds. I suppose I should count my blessings there has been no need to do the same for her. _He stopped talking of battle and plans and simply opened his arms for her to join him in the furs. Arya quickly disrobed and joined him. They fell asleep quickly after the long and exhausting day they both faced.

* * *

AN:

Okay so this chapter turned out far longer than I originally expected.

I initially thought with the absence of Daenerys and the people Arya and Aerion have been interacting with for five chapters I would find it hard to find places to go… but then I started writing Garlan and I liked his character, and I started writing Mace and I disliked him and I found it easier this easier than I expected. Then I got to the battles and the assassination and it may have gotten away from me a bit.

I imagine some people may not like the way I had Arya kill Euron, and yes Arya killed Euron even if Victarion struck the deathblow. It is my opinion that a well placed word is as deadly as any poison particularly in the powder keg that is the Greyjoy sibling dynamic.

For everyone who doesn't know I started a Harry Potter/ Game of Thrones crossover. I was initially going to do two chapters of this for every one of that but because of the response I got to the story I am going to go chapter for chapter; honestly I don't see it being any sort of issue with how quickly I pump chapters out despite the size.

As always if you find any major errors let me know as I don't have a beta


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here are the responses as per usual.

Birdy1210: Yeah Arya is such a boss isn't she? I'm just trying to do justice to an amazing character. Fight scenes for me are just a matter of detail, give too much detail and it becomes too slow, give too little and you don't actually feel like you're there. I'll let you find out what happens with Sansa and Jon in future.

gw82: Thank you very much, I try to make my writing as detailed as I can without getting bogged down in it.

lordmantis: Glad you like them both, I certainly have enjoyed writing them. I prefer long chapters myself so chances are you won't see me write anything short. I have every intention of finishing this so unless something seriously drastic happens no worries there.

wawo20: Awesome, thank you

Elfvamp1-13-97: Getting Arya right is one of my biggest concerns with this story. I can't stand her being anything less than the absolute badass that she is, I could never turn her into a submissive idiot. Glad you like everybody else's development too. I'll definitely try to keep it up in future

Verite: Pretty same thing I said to Elfvamp, I just can't stand her being anything less than she deserves. Arya is my favorite character from the series and why other people tend to portray her as stupid is beyond me. I think it's great that people like the way I portray her and no need to thank me for keeping her as the sort of character she is, I wouldn't feel right doing anything else. Thank you for reading this, and hopefully this chapter is as amazing for you as the last.

naleight: Hey as long as you actually feel that way keep repeating yourself Yeah the last chapter was a lot of fighting what with it being a quick and concise conquest. I definitely try to make every fight have its own unique qualities based on who they're fighting and what the environment is, otherwise what's the point of writing them in detail. Yeah the whole Faceless Man thing is really interesting and I'm glad the way I decided to describe it worked for you. I liked writing the way she finished the assassination, I'm happy that it worked for you. With all the fighting in the chapter I figured a bit of humor needed to be thrown in to balance it out a little. As always thanks for the review, I love reading them.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

After two days travel from the Iron Islands, the army was mere miles away from the Crag. As Aerion had said, they would make their way from there through the western hills and to the River Road. Arya and Aerion would leave Garlan and Loras to maintain command of the remaining men while they traveled ahead to the Vale, with all haste, in hopes that they could arrive before any hostilities began. Last they heard, the Queen's army was still a day from reaching the Mountains.

Aerion had spent most of the day prior sitting in their cabin and playing music as way of relaxing after the battle; Arya had sat and listened mostly as they talked between sets. At one point she had decided to tease him by undressing as he played, it was enjoyable for her as he struggled through the tunes as he tried to keep his gaze from her but in the end she won out and it ended very pleasurably.

Arya and Aerion were standing together on the deck of the ship, the castle in sight, when Arya had a thought, "You know my brother's wife, Jeyne Westerling, was from the Crag."

Aerion quirked an eyebrow, "You mean the one he married instead of the Frey girl?"

"Yes." Arya answered a little uneasily. She didn't know exactly how to feel about that. _There has never been any word of what happened to her or what her involvement was in the Red Wedding. Perhaps I should stop by and have a conversation. _

"Will you speak with her when we arrive?"

Arya nodded lips thinned, "Yes I think so."

"What do you know of her?" Aerion asked offhandedly.

"Only what I have heard, she healed my brother's wounds after the battle here and he took her as his wife after they shared a night together." Arya answered. Aerion allowed her peace with her own thoughts after that as fifteen minutes later they made landfall near the castle.

Arya knew she should probably just leave for the Vale immediately but wanted to know exactly what had happened. As they approached the castle with their 13,000 men there was no resistance. _All of their men are either with Daenerys or with Bolton. _

Arya and Aerion along with fifty armed soldiers made their way into the courtyard a man in his late forties, Lord Gawen Westerling, made his way out to greet them. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked loudly.

Aerion responded, "We are an army from the Reach, under the command of Garlan Tyrell and in service of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. We have come because my companion," he gestured toward Arya, "has some questions for a member of your house."

Gawen turned to Arya eyes narrowed, "And who would you like to speak to?"

Her voice was hard as steel when she responded, "Take me to Jeyne, now."

"Who are you to command me in my own house?" The man asked heatedly.

"I am a woman with thousands of men at my back who will take this castle from you by force if you do not cooperate," the man lost his confidence rather quickly at that, "but more importantly I am the Lady Jeyne's good-sister and I would speak with her."

"My daughter has no husband."

"She did." Arya pointed out coolly. To Gawen's credit, his eyes widened only slightly in realization.

"Very well then." The man knew he should not make a fight of it and quickly guided Arya and Aerion through the castle. They came to a door guarded by two Lannister men, probably the only ones in the castle and Gawen gestured for them to stand aside. They resisted of course.

"None but her family and the servants are meant to see her by order of Jaime Lannister." The guard on the left said.

"Jaime Lannister is not the Lord of this castle, I am. Now stand aside." The guards looked at each other and moved their hands to the hilt of their blades. Arya was not in the mood for any of this and quickly struck at the man on the right nearest her while Aerion, seeing her movement, did exactly the same to the man on her left. They were kind enough to only knock out the guards. The Lord of the Crag simply looked on knowing there was nothing to be done about it.

Arya went to the door and without turning to Gawen told him, "You may leave now." He nodded stiffly and left them to enter the room alone. Aerion grabbed her wrist before she could open the door though.

"Would you like to do this alone?" He asked kindly.

She gave him a small smile, "No, I will tell you everything I hear in within anyway, you may as well hear it now." He gave a slight nod and Arya quickly opened the door.

Sitting in the corner staring listlessly out the window was a thin young woman with part of her dress torn despite its clearly high quality. She turned to face her visitors and Arya could see that despite her slightly deteriorated health she was still quite pretty, though her chestnut brown hair was dull and her brown eyes lacked any light. After a moment of staring at Arya and Aerion she spoke, "Who are you?"

Arya walked over to the older woman, "My name is Arya Stark, you were married to my brother Robb."

Jeyne actually shot to her feet and began looking at Arya far more intently, "I was not just married to Robb, I loved Robb." She gestured to the tears in her clothes, "Even five years later, I continue my mourning. I only thank the gods that war broke out once more so I was not forced to remarry."

Arya was quite pleased with that response as it was honest. _At least Robb can rest easy knowing his wife wasn't involved in his betrayal. _"I believe you, I just have some questions for you."

Jeyne calmed before her eyes as she replayed Arya's words in her head, "You are Robb's sister Arya, truly?"

"Yes, I fled the Kingdoms after his and my mother's death." Arya explained calmly, "I have heard rumor of what actually transpired and I know it was Roose Bolton and Walder Frey who were the main conspirators in their murder. I was hoping you might be able to tell me more." Arya requested softly.

"Your brother worried for you, he never believed you were dead, only lost," Jeyne said half to Arya, half to herself, "Obviously I wasn't there but that was only because my mother was in secret talks with Tywin Lannister to help ensure I had no heir in exchange for a seat for House Spicer and a good match for my brother." Her voice held nothing but venom for her mother and Arya's nostrils flared at the piece of information.

Seeing that Arya was in no mood to continue asking questions Aerion spoke up, "How did she ensure there was no heir?"

"She was giving me a potion to prevent pregnancy under the guise of fertility potions." Tears threatened to spill as she thought back on it, "We tried many times and I felt like a failure that I could not provide my King with an heir."

Arya actually went and put an arm around the older woman, "My brother would not have blamed you."

"I know he never did, he was always so optimistic about it, saying we would just keep trying." A soft smile came to her lips.

"What has become of your mother?" Arya asked tonelessly but Aerion could tell she was internally raging.

Jeyne's face went blank, "She's dead. A winter fever took her a year ago." Arya could hear the lie in her voice but it wasn't about her mother's death. _She did something to cause her mother's death. The woman is definitely worthy of the name Stark. _

"Good riddance to her, may she burn in hell," Jeyne was clearly in agreement, "how exactly did you do it?"

Jeyne stiffened immediately and her stuttered out her question, "What do you mean?"

Aerion chuckled and both women looked at him, "I'm sorry but your concern was humorous to me; you are speaking to your husband's sister who wants justice for her family more than you could ever possibly imagine, you have no reason to lie to her."

Arya smirked, "He is right, I could hear the lie in your voice and know you did something to your mother." Jeyne still eyed them warily so Arya continued, "I respect you for it. She destroyed your life and while some might call it kinslaying… I do not, I call it justice."

"I did kill her" Jeyne said just above a whisper, "I hated her with every fiber of my being for what she did… so I was able to convince one of my hand maidens to procure certain herbs for me. The herbs are common for healing when used alone so she thought little of it but when put together they sicken and weaken the body."

"How did you give it to your mother?" Aerion asked curiously.

"I pretended, for a time, to come out of mourning and behaved as proper daughter again," she smiled a little maliciously, "my mother was happy to believe I had changed and took tea with me here in my room until she was too sickly to do so. The maester didn't suspect any foul play because I didn't use any common poison so he just assumed it was a winter sickness." She couldn't hide her happiness at her success.

Arya was impressed, many wouldn't have thought things through quite so well, "You avenged your husband and my brother in some small way, so thank you." Jeyne smiled kindly at her good-sister.

"I did it for myself more than anybody but you are welcome," She paused a moment in thought, "You do know your Uncle Edmure is held captive at Casterly Rock?"

Arya shook her head, "I didn't but it makes little difference now. Tyrion Lannister is Lord of Casterly Rock and once the Frey and Bolton force is dealt with he will reinstall the Tully's at Riverrun."

"Oh, right then." Jeyne blinked in surprise, We were not aware of that development."

Arya looked at Aerion and he nodded minutely, "We shall leave you now; we need to make haste toward the Vale." Jeyne looked properly disappointed.

"Thank you for coming to see me." She rose and embraced Arya and whispered in her ear, "I am sorry, it is as much my fault as any that your brother is dead, I will always live with that regret."

Arya pulled away a small amount of anger in her eyes, "My brother made his own choices and he chose you. It was not your fault that he bedded you and it was not your fault he came to love you. Did he break a vow? Yes, but he did what he thought right. I can't begrudge him or you that. That being said he is my brother so I can't have a truly objective opinion"

She sighed, shaking her head slightly, "Robb did what he could to make amends for his decision but he was still betrayed. There are many people to blame, you are least among them." Her face darkened as she continued, "Rest assured though, Walder Frey will die for breaking guest right and Roose Bolton will die for betraying all of the North. Whether he agreed with Robb's decision or not, he was Roose's liege lord and King and will die for his betrayal."

"Is it really so… impersonal for you?" Jeyne asked slowly, clearly confused.

"No I have my personal reasons for wanting them dead as well; they still killed my brother and mother but they will die to see justice done as much as to see vengeance taken." Arya's voice brokered no argument.

"Do you plan to do this yourself?" It occurred to Arya that Jeyne would know nothing of her life before.

Aerion responded for her, "She does, she is a far better fighter than most men I know and that is only the barest of her many skills."

Jeyne smiled, "Robb always did say you were fierce." She bid them a final farewell as they made their way out of the room. A few minutes later they were back in the courtyard of the Crag.

As they reached their horses once more Aerion asked a question, "Why not bring Jeyne with us?"

Arya chuckled, "Come now Aerion, she may have a some fight in her if what she did to her mother is any indication, but it is quite obvious she is not the sort of woman that would thrive in a war camp."

"You're right I just think it wrong to leave her here almost as a prisoner." Aerion said offhandedly.

Arya stopped and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, "You're right." She approached Garlan and Loras who were giving commands to their men, "Lord Garlan," he turned to look at her, "my brother Robb's wife is in the castle guarded by Lannister men. I would ask you to please take those Lannister men with you. They should be with the rest of the army as their Lord is one of the Queen's chief advisors."

Garlan smiled widely at her scheming, "Of course my Lady, I will inform Lord Westerling of this change of plans."

"And if you happen to ensure some of your men keep watch on these extra men who could blame you?" she asked innocently.

He quirked an eyebrow conspiratorially, "Who indeed?" He quickly made his way over to Gawen and explained the situation.

As Arya returned to Aerion he just stared at her a moment, "Well I guess that takes care of her prison."

"Agreed, with Jeyne's mother dead and no Lannister's to keep an eye on her, I doubt anybody will try to keep her under thumb any longer." Arya said confidently. _Well I at least hope she will have some freedom returned to her. I will be sure to come back once the war is taken care of; hopefully I'll be able to give her the chance to come to the North after this over if she wants._

They told Loras they would see him soon and at a gallop, made their way from the Crag.

* * *

It was getting dark the second night after their departure from the Crag when Arya noticed a raven making its way toward them. They were only twenty miles from Riverrun and another two days ride from the Vale. _Ah I wonder who that is from._ As the raven came to land on Arya's shoulder Aerion began surveying the area around them and came to a decision.

"We can make camp for the night Arya, it is nearly dark and this area has good enough cover for just the two of us."

They dismounted and tied their horses then quickly set up their tent and furs. They were in a lightly wooded area with very little snow that had a hill that provided a barrier against the winds and a bit of cover from view to the north.

It was only twenty minutes later that Arya was sitting on the furs in their tent opening a letter from Nela. _I honestly expected Rhea to contact us sooner. _Aerion sat down beside her and they began reading together.

_**Hi Arya and Aerion,**_

_**Me and mum moved to Braavos last week. I miss Ashlyn but mum said that I can go back and visit her in Pentos at least once a year. I got to see snow for the first time when we got here. It was pretty!**_

_**Braavos is diferent than Pentos and waaaay diferent than the fishing village. The statue is really big, they call it the Titan. **_

Both Arya and Aerion chuckled at that as they remembered the first time they saw the Titan of Braavos. They were young when they first saw it, Aerion being the same age as Nela; both had found the thing a little awe-inspiring.

_**The house we live in is much nicer then our old one and their are more kids my age around and we play around the house. Masha and Mero live close by which is nice. **_

_**I saw the house of black and white you told me about Arya. It was kind of scary.**_

_**Mummy hired someone to give us lessons so that we can have more oprotunity in the future, or at least thats what she said. She is a nice older woman and I have learned a bunch of new stuff from her.**_

_**I'm glad your war is going well. I hope it is over soon then you can come and visit me! **_

_**Miss you lots,**_

_**Nela**_

Arya and Aerion were both smiling fondly as they finished the letter. Aerion broke the silence first, "Well she seems happy."

"She does, I hope we see her again someday soon." Arya said a little emotionally. The little girl had made a big impact on Arya.

"I am surprised my mother hasn't written yet." Aerion commented thoughtfully as he folded the letter

Arya agreed with the statement, "I thought for sure she would have sent us a letter quickly after all we had to tell her the last time we contacted her."

Aerion chuckled, "That's probably why we haven't gotten a message back yet, the thing is so long that the raven probably had to take breaks every few miles." Arya laughed at the mental image. Together they wrote Nela a response and sent the raven on its way.

For the next hour, they were mostly silent simply enjoying each other's company. Aerion read a book while Arya sharpened both Needle and her dagger; obviously Blackfyre didn't need any sharpening.

They both heard the soft crunch of snow beneath boots and moved into action Arya merely grasped the weapons she was already sharpening while Aerion grabbed his sword from where it sat in the tent. Both were smart enough while on the road to keep their armor on at all times even when they slept. It could be incredibly uncomfortable but neither wanted to be caught unprepared. _It would seem it is a good thing too. _

"Come out of the tent slowly and we might not hurt you," came a hollow sounding voice from outside of the tent. Arya and Aerion looked at each other and not knowing how many enemies stood on the other side of the tent, silently agreed to follow that instruction. Arya sheathed her weapons while Aerion kept his in hand as they exited the tent.

In the light of their camp fire Arya could see they were surrounded by ten people in total. Two stood up on the hill behind them while the other eight were evenly spaced around them. As Arya gazed upon them she realized she recognized them… all but one of them. _So this is what remains of the Brotherhood without Banners? How disappointing._

Behind them upon the hill stood Lem Lemoncloack wearing what appeared to be Sandor Clegane's former helm. That didn't stop her from recognizing him with his yellow cloak. Next to him was Harwin, a man of the North, who served as a part of her father's household guard. She remembered bitterly his lack of help when she was captured by the Brotherhood.

To their right stood Thoros of Myr, far thinner than she remembered, and looking less than happy to even be there. Jack-Be-Lucky looked just as hideous as five years ago if not worse. The skin around his missing eye had lesions it that probably hurt terribly if the inflamed red color of the tissue was any indication.

To the left were three more, Notch was in the center. His blonde hair had taken on a tinge of grey and his brown eyes appeared almost lifeless as he stared at them unblinkingly. Likely Luke wasn't even looking in their direction he seemed distracted by something off in the distance. He had allowed his once clean shaven face to become bearded. It looked like veritable crow's nest upon his face. The last of them was Dennet whose once grey beard had turned white; he leaned on his longbow almost as if a walking stick.

The most shocking of the hostile group were the three in front of them. Jaime Lannister stood in battered and dirtied armor that was once white as the winter snow. His golden hair had lost some of its luster and his once clean shaven face now had a close shaved beard but he was still very much a handsome, if older, man. The most shocking difference from the last time Arya had seen the Kingslayer was his missing right hand. _I am surprised no mention was ever made of that over the years. I wonder if he is as good with his left hand as he was with his right. _Beside him was a massive woman wearing armor that most would expect to see sitting on a man's shoulders. On her hip she had a beautiful golden hilted blade. She was tall, far taller than any woman Arya had ever met before. She was the tallest person there by a good four inches. _She appears almost the female version of the Mountain. _

The final face she gazed upon was the face of a former friend. Gendry had not grown much since he was seventeen, he was lean and still had the powerful shoulder he had so many years ago. He had grown a beard thick and black as the hair on his head. He had on the bull's head helm he made himself when he was still working for Tobho Mott. _He must have found Dunsen at some point. It's funny he looks like a combination between his Uncle Renly and his father. _Of course Arya figured out long ago that Gendry was the child of Robert Baratheon, she found it hard to believe she didn't realize it when she was still a child and not a woman grown. He gazed at her impassively without a hint of recognition in his blue eyes.

There was one common trend both Arya and Aerion noticed in what remained of the Brotherhood without Banners, every one of them was gaunt in the face and pale. Gendry stepped forward and spoke in his deep voice, "What are two well armed and armored people doing in the Riverlands?"

Aerion answered the question honestly, "We are the champions of Queen Daenerys's army who fought and broke the Iron Islanders just three days ago. Now we ride to the Vale ahead of what remained of the Reach's forces to rejoin our Queen."

"Ah **important** people then?" Gendry said the word important almost gleefully, "How much do you think your Queen will pay to have you back?"

Arya was appalled and she almost snarled, "You are the Brotherhood without Banners, I hear you once fought to help the smallfolk of the Seven Kingdoms but now you would capture and ransom members of the army hell bent on insuring the realm is finally safe again."

Gendry shrugged disinterestedly, "We have to eat and money certainly helps with that. There aren't so many men in the Riverlands as there used to be so we take what we can when we can. If you are truly our new Queen's champions I have no doubt she will give us enough money to eat for quite some time."

Arya noticed Jaime looking at her more closely as she responded, "If you were so concerned about valuable prisoners you wouldn't torture and murder every Frey, Bolton and Lannister you can get your hands on, with the exception of the Kingslayer over there," she spat out, "even in the Free Cities we have heard of the travesties you commit against your prisoners."

"They get what they deserve," Gendry growled his blues narrowed within his helm, "and besides you are no Freys, Lannisters, or Boltons, so you have nothing to fear from us… as long as you cooperate of course." Arya found it hard to believe this man was the same person she had once been friends with. _Much of his life has been a struggle and now he has spent too much time around the cruel and become cruel in turn. _Arya realized with a start that could very easily been her. _Between everything I saw and everything I experienced bitterness could very easily have turned to something worse. I could have become that cruel, that vengeful, and that heartless if it weren't for my time with the Faceless Men. _Arya was never more thankful for the iron coin Jaqen gave her all those years ago.

Arya was broken from her thoughts by Jaime Lannister's still deep and confident voice, "You are right Ser Gendry," the word Ser lacked even a hint of respect to it, "she is not from any of our enemies families… she is a Stark, Arya Stark if I'm not mistaken." Gendry, who had turned to Jaime when he spoke, snapped his head back in Arya's direction so quickly she was surprised he didn't hurt himself. She and Aerion both fought the urge to laugh at his reaction.

"Arya is that really you?" Gendry sounded like he did five years ago for a moment.

"Yes, Gendry." She said evenly. He removed his helm and his eyes began roving her body and she didn't like it one bit. In his eyes she saw the same lust she had seen in other men since taking her own face again. Arya was self-aware enough to know that she harbored a crush on the older boy when she was ten years old. But it was a ten year old crush, age gives one perspective. Now, a look that would have made her blush like the maid she was five years ago caused an unpleasant shudder to run through her body.

Jaime stepped forward, "I made an oath years ago to return you safely to your mother if I could," he smirked, "I suppose I will finally be able to keep that oath."

Gendry looked to the other men, "Gather up their things, we leave for the hollow hill immediately." He looked at their two would-be prisoners, "They can keep their weapons but be wary."

Just ten minutes later, Aerion and Arya were riding alongside Jaime and the woman they learned was named Brienne. They chose to stay with the pair because Arya had no desire to be near Gendry at the moment, she decided to break the silence, "Ser Jaime," the man appeared surprised she actually used his title instead of his common moniker, "how did you realize it was me?"

"You always had the northern look to you, Lady Stark," he paused and looked at her more closely, "I did not know her well but I saw your Aunt Lyanna from afar. You look just like her, it made it quite obvious who you were."

"Ser Barristan said much the same." Arya responded genially.

"You are being surprisingly kind to me, Stark." Jaime said suspiciously.

Aerion chuckled beside them, "It was Lady Stark a moment ago, Ser Jaime."

"I suppose it was. And who exactly are you?" Aerion quickly explained his heritage.

"I was there when Ser Barristan killed your Grandfather." Jaime said once the story was finished.

"So were thousands of other men." Aerion responded emotionlessly.

Jaime actually laughed at that, "Very true." He returned his attention to Arya, "I never did get an answer to that question Lady Stark."

"I am a prisoner and outnumbered, it would be foolish of me to provoke my captors," she made a motion toward his missing hand, "a lesson you clearly didn't learn."

"Yes I wasn't a very good prisoner, I always imagined your father was much better at it." Jaime's tone was light but with a hint of something else.

"If you seek to get a rise out of me, Lannister," She looked him straight in the eye, "you will fail."

Jaime smiled cockily, "Oh I doubt that very much." Aerion was forcing himself not to laugh beside her. _He obviously knows what's coming next. _

Arya's voice was completely neutral when she responded, "You are many things, Lannister: a sister fucker, an attempted child murderer, a talented knight and a fool but you will never be able to get a rise out of one of the Faceless Men." Arya didn't see it but Gendry's face went ashen when he heard her statement. Meanwhile, Jaime and Brienne's jaws both dropped in surprise while Aerion couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside of him.

He leaned in and whispered to his lover, "I will never get tired of peoples' reaction to that little tidbit of information."

"Me neither," she replied with a small smile.

"Thank you for not adding Oathbreaker into that," Jaime said lightly, "it has always angered me that my greatest moment is my most reviled."

"I do not begrudge you killing an evil man, not even one you were sworn to protect. If I were forced to choose between Aerys and the people of King's Landing I would likely have done the same." Arya said evenly.

"I am surprised to hear you say so," Jaime half-smiled, "it was certainly not your father's opinion."

"You think so?" Arya questioned, genuinely curious if that was his belief. Jaime nodded with certainty, "There are many reasons my father begrudged you the act of killing Aerys Targaryen and while I will admit breaking your sworn oath was amongst them it was not the only one."

"What does that mean?" Jaime asked eyebrow raised.

"We Northerners believe in dispensing justice by our own hand, you took that from him; not an hour before he arrived to do it himself you took his justice from him." Arya stared into his vivid green eyes and he knew the truth of what she said.

Jaime thought about those words for a long moment, unsure how to respond, "I can respect that." He paused, "I will not pretend to have loved your father but he did not deserve what was done to him."

"He was the best of men." Arya said head held high.

Jaime didn't agree nor did he refute her claim, he just rode along quietly for a while , the only noise the crunch of horse hooves on snow. Finally, when he could no longer hold it in he asked the question that had long since been on the tip of his tongue, "What happened in the capital, we have heard only that it was taken by your Queen?"

Aerion answered him, "I assume you wish to know of your sister's fate?" Jaime nodded minutely, "She is dead; the Queen drove a blade through her heart after she admitted to all of her crimes."

"She is dead?" Jaime asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Aye but not before she admitted to her incest, her infidelity, and all of her plots that saw Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark dead." Aerion's voice was neutral, clinical even. He didn't feel the need to cause more pain to a fresh wound.

"I always loved her more," Jaime said out in empty space more to himself than anybody else, "I did anything she ever asked of me for so long."

"She was a monster by the end, driven by vanity and pride." Arya said a little bitterly.

"She sold me out before the end didn't she?" Aerion merely nodded weakly in response, "She never could forget a slight even for a moment and I didn't come for her."

"It may come as some small relief that she did what she could to save your children before the end." Arya offered that small condolence.

"Tommen and Myrcella will be spared?" Jaime said hopefully.

"Yes, your sister claimed it was only Joffrey who was born of incest and the Queen chose to believe her; you should know your son looks very much like you." Aerion responded.

Clearly perplexed the Kingslayer questioned, "Why would Daenerys spare my children?"

"Because," Arya started loudly, "she does not believe in punishing a child for the sins of their parents and your sister gave her the opportunity to let them live their lives in peace."

"Then Daenerys Targaryen is a far better Queen than my sister ever was." Jaime said with finality.

Arya snorted derisively, "A blind man could see that easily enough." Jaime's nostrils flared momentarily, even if he agreed, he did not like the slight but he said nothing further on the matter. They were silent for a while before Arya asked something that was nagging her, "Why are you here with the Brotherhood, Jaime? And more importantly, why is it that the shadow of my mother left you alive?"

Both Arya and Aerion watched as Jaime noticeably glanced in the direction of the large woman beside him. _Surely that isn't the reason. _He took a moment before responding, "I was in the Riverlands ending what remained of the War and helping Frey and Lannister alike claim what was theirs. I was in Pennytree when Brienne came to find me, claiming she had found your sister and that the Hound was going to kill her. It was a rouse she was forced to participate in." Brienne actually looked ashamed of what she had done, "I was brought before the Lady Stoneheart and I thought then and there that I was going to die."

"Why did it spare you?" The distaste in her voice for what was once her mother was obvious.

"The Lady was convinced to give me a choice, fight and kill Lannisters and Freys or watch first as my friend died and then be killed myself. I could not sit by and watch as one of the only true friends I have had in my life died because of me." He told them earnestly, " So I decided to fuck being a Lannister, the name has caused me little but strife in my life, and join for the sake of myself and my friend. They have benefitted greatly in their endeavors from having me in their group."

"It was that simple?" Arya asked skeptically.

"Oh no of course not, I have been watched constantly every moment since I joined three years ago and had I caused any trouble I would have been killed immediately." Arya almost chuckled at the nonchalant way he said it.

"You chose to betray your family name for the Lady Brienne?" Aerion asked without any accusation.

"I am no Lady." Was heard from the large woman but Jaime continued on as though there was no interruption.

"Yes," Jaime replied automatically, "Lannister's were more than willing to look down on me since I was beaten at the Whispering Wood and lost my hand. Brienne was first my captor and looked down on me much the same as others have in the past but we came to understand and respect each other and I am happy to call her my friend." The mannish looking woman on his left blushed ever so slightly at his praise.

"I can respect that," Aerion responded, "but what of your oaths?"

"I think it far more honorable to save a friend and try to save as many smallfolk as I can than sit on my ass in the capital guarding Tommen from Cersei's imagined threats." Jaime explained vehemently. No one had reason to argue with that point.

An hour later, they were approaching a familiar place for Arya, the hollow hill. They dismounted and with the ten men arranged around them they walked into the forgotten cave. Arya immediately noticed the lack of other people in the cave, unlike the last time she was here.

Sitting in a chair by the roots of the weirwood tree that stood above was the Lady Stoneheart. The thing that was once her mother was more grotesque than she imagined. The creature's skin was pale as the Others and appeared petrified, her hair as white as an old maester, the cut's on her once beautiful face never healed and the deep cut across her throat gaped open just as it did when Raymund Frey slit it with his dagger. It was a terrible sight for Arya to behold. _That thing is not my mother. _

Gendry approached and began speaking in a hushed whisper with the thing. A minute later a disgusting smile formed on the Lady Stoneheart's face. It gestured for Arya to step forward and so she did. _I truly wish I had never pulled her body from the river during that wolf dream all those years ago. _

A hand went up to the gash along the Lady's throat and a terrible, raspy, hard to understand voice emitted from its mouth that Gendry was able to translate, "Arya, it is so good to see you daughter."

"I am not your daughter creature." Arya growled out.

The Lady did not take kindly to Arya's response "Do not speak to your mother like that child. You will show me respect."

"My mother was Catelyn Tully, a woman who loved her family, did her duty, and had honor enough for a knight." Arya spoke fondly of the woman who she'd spent her childhood butting heads with constantly, but her voice hardened as she continued, "You, thing, are nothing more than a shadow, an echo of the woman. You kill every Frey, Bolton or Lannister you can get your hands on, except the Kingslayer because he could get you even more of the former. You kill and torture them for offenses they did not give, something my mother never would have done."

The Lady Stoneheart seemed to go into a rage at her words, and Gendry quickly relayed what was said, "You would lecture me. I do what I can to avenge your father, your brothers, and your sister. Any child of mine would understand that."

Arya unconsciously echoed Robb's words, "My father knew mercy when it was warranted and killing boys fighting in a war they probably never wanted for treachery at a Wedding they probably weren't even present for is folly."

"What would an assassin know of mercy?" The question wasn't from the ghoul-like woman but the large man beside her. Stoneheart showed a surprising amount of emotion as its once beautiful blue eyes opened in shock.

"More than any man here I think," Arya said evenly, "the Faceless Men give the gift as swiftly and kindly as we can whether the target is vile or not. Death is a release, sometimes for the ones who survive them and other times for the one who dies."

She paused a moment before returning her attention to the Lady. Her voice was sharp as Valyrian steel, "Beric Dondarrion should have let death take you creature; you have poisoned the Brotherhood's purpose and turned good men into monsters. You are hollow and I only hope that it is because my mother's soul isn't in there any longer." Gendry was properly chastised while the Lady Stoneheart snarled at her words. Arya's eyes widened slightly at the noise. _I'm beginning to think we might need some help getting out of here. Perhaps provoking a mad monster wasn't my best idea in the world but gods know it felt good. _

Nothing was said for a long moment and a wolf's howl was heard somewhere nearby. Gendry turned to the Lady Stoneheart, "What would you have us do with them?"

"Kill the girl, that is no daughter of mine and I wouldn't have an imposter ruining her good name." The creature rasped out almost unintelligibly but most understood all the same. "The man you can take to the Vale and ransom to the Dragon."

Gendry hesitated before walking forward hammer drawn, "I am sorry Arya but you are not the girl I remember."

Arya laughed in his face, "You are leagues away from the man I remember Gendry Waters."

"Kneel" As she did so a flurry of things happened all at once.

Behind her, Aerion drew his sword and began attacking Lem Lemoncloak. At the same moment, three wolves burst through the caves entrance, in the middle was a great direwolf that immediately ripped into the throat of Dennet who had knocked an arrow to fire at Aerion. Gendry was entirely distracted by the turn of events and Arya took advantage. She reached down and gripped the larger man's booted ankles and gave a hard yank toward her.

Despite having over a hundred pounds on the smaller girl, Gendry's legs went out from underneath him and he fell hard onto his back. Arya quickly stood and unsheathed her weapons. She smirked as she looked down on her former friend, "Bet you're regretting letting us keep our weapons now?"

Gendry turned and attempted to get up but Arya stepped over to him and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him out instantly. Arya turned to see Lady Stoneheart standing from her weirwood seat and approaching her when suddenly a grey blur knocked the thing onto its back and growled and barked right in the creature's face.

That situation taken care of Arya turned around to survey the rest of their little fight. One of the wolves had its claws digging into the chest of Lucky Luke as he bit at his face. The other was being wrestled to the ground by Notch. Jaime, Brienne and Thoros only had their sword drawn but did not attack those of the Brotherhood or Aerion. As Aerion fought both Lem and Harwin simultaneously, Beardless Dick and Mudge attempted to attack him silently. He noticed the attack and brought his sword to bear now fighting four men at once. _Well I can't let him have all the fun now can I. _

Arya jumped into the fight and steel met steel as she met one of Mudge's strikes with Needle. These men were no knights, not really despite what Beric Dondarrion claimed, but they were experienced. Arya moved seamlessly so that she and Aerion were both fighting two opponents. Quickly it became apparent to the four men that they were overmatched greatly.

Two minutes in, Arya caught Mudge in the thigh with Needle while parrying a blow from Beardless Dick with her dagger. She directed Dick's blade with the parry so that he drove through and killed his comrade with a thrust to the stomach. Meanwhile, Aerion managed to go on the offensive against the two most experienced members of the Brotherhood. He killed Lem with a slash to the neck that severed his head from his shoulders in a spurt of blood.

Another minute and Arya killed Mudge as she feinted to the left which he went to the block and drove through with the dagger, pushing it through his eye and into his brain. The main screamed out in pain. Harwin seeing he was now outmatched two to one surrendered before he lost his life. "Yield, I yield." He yelled as he dropped his sword. He was knocked out hard but left alive.

Neither Arya nor Aerion sheathed their weapons. The fight was short as would be expected against lesser opponents but the three most dangerous of the Brotherhood had stayed out of it. Aerion approached Gendry's unconscious body, "Brienne, a hand if you would please?" She did as he bid and they lifted the man and put him against the wall of the cave.

Arya meanwhile surveyed the scene around her. The two wolves were devouring their fresh meals while Nymeria still stood over the Lady Stoneheart who showed nothing but apathy at her plight. Arya slowly approached her direwolf. The humongous wolf looked up at her and actually started wagging her tail. _Well good to know she doesn't hate me for the rock throwing all those years ago. Maybe she can feel me there in the dreams just as I can feel her. _As Arya stood next to her old friend she began petting Nymeria's head and the beast leaned into her touch lovingly. Arya couldn't help the wide smile that burst forth on her face.

Nymeria snapped her head back toward the ground with a snarl as the creature beneath her tried to move, "I wonder creature if you remember Nymeria? She is the wolf that pulled you from the river five years ago." Stoneheart looked confused so Arya explained, " I know because I saw it happen through her eyes; it was as much me as her. I was distraught to see you were dead." She paused before continuing bitterly, "I should have left you to flow to the sea."

Arya ran her hand through Nymeria's fur, "Now she would kill you in an instance… and I know why. You are no longer part of the pack, you would threaten its very being."

The creature tried to talk but nothing came out with her arms pinned to the ground, "But I would not have her dirty her teeth with such putrid flesh and bitter blood." Arya gently pushed at the direwolf and Nymeria willingly moved from atop her would-be victim and went toward Aerion and began sniffing at him. Arya smiled slightly when she began licking at his hand.

Arya returned her gaze to the shadow of her mother and her smiled turned sad, "I loved you once, despite not listening to your lessons, I loved you."

Arya leaned down and brought her dagger to just over Lady Stoneheart's heart and thrust. A rasping breath escaped the creature before it fell silent.

Aerion approached her as she stood but she spoke before he could and whispered for only his ears to hear, "I'm fine love, I'm fine." He just opened up his arms and she hugged him tightly, "I shed tears for my mother five years ago. That thing was a pale imitation; it was a mercy ending its tortured existence. I can only hope her soul has been with my father's all these years."

As they broke apart they found that the three wolves were eyeing Thoros and Jaime carefully while Brienne finished tying up Gendry. Arya approached the two men.

"Why did you not fight? We would have been hard pressed to fight all ten of you but now five of your former number lay dead." She could guess Jaime and Brienne's motivation. _This is probably their way of finally escaping from the Brotherhood._

Thoros spoke up first, "I have been a part of this group since the beginning, I watched as we did real good for people when my friend led us… but over the past five years," His eyes were haunted, " I have watched this group do terrible things. It has sapped me of my will and any happiness I ever felt. I am glad to see Lady Stoneheart dead."

"Why have you not done anything sooner?" Arya asked a little hotly.

"Apathy," was the man's one word answer. She shook her head in disgust but said nothing further.

Arya turned to Jaime, "And you?"

"I would think that obvious," Jaime started as though she were touched. She glared and he straightened as he continued, "you offered an opportunity for both Brienne and me to be free of them. We have lived mostly as prisoners for the past five years brought out only when my face or our swords were needed." Thoros nodded his agreement with the statement. "We did not raise our swords in your aid in case you failed."

"Such nobility," Arya snorted loudly.

"Wisdom is not always noble, Lady Stark." Arya nodded in response.

"What will you do?" Arya asked both men.

"I will return to Myr," Thoros said quickly, "I have had enough of the Seven Kingdoms to last three lifetimes."

Jaime looked more contemplative, "I doubt Daenerys will be welcoming should I present myself to her, the question is whether you will force me to do so."

"Your offenses against my family were no worse than the ones against hers so what makes you think I won't just kill you here and now?" Arya wasn't implying anything just curious.

Jaime chuckled, "Because you have seen me and what I have become. I am not the same man who pushed your brother from that tower and you are not the same girl who lived peacefully in Winterfell."

"You're right you are a different man." She stopped and thought for a moment, "You would be happy to know your brother is her Hand, he has tried to soften her distaste for you."

"I am glad to hear my little brother is doing so well for himself but I doubt even his words could save me from death if it is the Dragon Queen who makes the decision." Jaime said confidently.

Arya nodded, "You are right, I have had enough conversations with her on the matter to know that she will likely kill you despite Tyrion's arguments."

"So what shall you do Arya Stark?" She crossed arms over chest and fell silent for a time in thought, and Gendry roused in that time while Harwin still lay unconscious.

"You will leave this place unmolested Jaime Lannister," She uncrossed her arms with a self-assured nod, "you and Brienne."

"Why?" Jaime asked, surprised at her decision.

Arya stared him in the eye as she answered, "Because I have taken many lives and I have more than one still to take; many of their crimes were worse than yours and none sought to atone in any way. You have and I can respect that."

"Your father would not let me live." Jaime pointed out

"Maybe not," Arya agreed with a shrug, "but while I learned many lessons from him and respect him more than any man, I must do what I think is right."

"It is right to kill your own mother but not me?"

Arya snapped at him, "You are trying very hard to get me to kill you, Lannister. I did not kill my mother, she died years ago. That thing was an abomination that sullied her memory." She turned to Thoros, "I hate your friend for bringing her back." Thoros lowered his head in understanding.

Jaime pulled her attention back toward him, "What will you tell your Queen?"

"The truth." She said simply. Brienne returned to Jaime's side as she finished binding Gendry who had been listening with interest since waking. "Leave now, all three of you but beware there is likely a wolf pack nearby."

They quickly mounted up on horses and left the hollow hill. Only Arya, Aerion and three feasting wolves remained now with Harwin still on the ground unconscious and Gendry tied up and staring at her. She approached Aerion who offered her a warm smile, "You did the right thing." He comforted her.

"I think so, I suppose time will tell for sure." She turned to the former smith whose eyes had yet to leave her.

He spoke when she finally looked at him, "Why did you do this?"

"Because it needed to be done; there was nothing good about what happened here." Aerion responded.

"And let us not forget you were about to kill me before the fighting broke out." Arya added hotly.

"I wouldn't have done it." Gendry said weakly.

Arya shook her head in disbelief, "Yes you would of," she drew closer to him, disappointment clear upon her face, "because you lost touch with the person you used to be."

"I did this in honor of you," Gendry almost yelled, "she was your mother and I thought you would want vengeance for what was done to your family."

"Gods you were always rather dull weren't you?" Arya questioned exasperated, "I might want revenge but not on every man who only did as they were commanded by their lord. I want Roose Bolton and Walder Frey and that is it. If you did this for me than it was in vain, for I feel nothing but pity for you and the whole Brotherhood."

He could tell he was getting nowhere there, she was always quicker than him. So he changed tactics, "Let me come with you." Gendry insisted.

Arya shook her head, "No Gendry, you could have come with me years ago but you chose to stay with the Brotherhood instead." Her eyes held nothing but pity for what Gendry had become, "Leave this place, find somewhere to ply your trade and try to regain some of your humanity." She went to turn away.

"I love you." It was a desperate plea meant to make her turn back. The statement actually made both Arya and Aerion laugh but it was Aerion who replied first.

"Please," Aerion said scornfully, "you love the girl you used to know; she is not that person anymore. If you loved her you would never have been willing to do her harm, you wouldn't hate the fact that she was a Faceless Man, you would accept her for everything she is." His violet gaze pierced into Gendry like a dagger, " I can see it in your eyes, you lust after the woman your friend has become but you do not love her." Arya grabbed his arm afraid that in his anger he might do something he would regret.

"Aerion is right and even if you do love me, I don't feel the same. Once, when I was still just a child taken from her family, I loved you but age makes us wiser Gendry." With that she moved to one of the dead men and grabbed their dagger; she placed it within reach of his feet if he stretched.

"Do not follow us Gendry Waters, for the love I bore you as a child I will overlook what you were going to do here today." Aerion did not look entirely happy about this but allowed her to continue, "But should I see you again, I have no doubt Aerion will be happy to remove you from this world and that's assuming I don't get the opportunity first."

"What makes you think he can?" Gendry asked stubbornly. _He was always so gods damned stubborn. _

Aerion glared down at the older man and Arya was quite sure this was the angriest she had ever seen him. He didn't yell or rage, he whispered softly, "I learned to fight from a Braavosi First Sword and Ser Barristan the Bold, I can beat the Knight of Flowers and Garlan the Gallant in single combat and **I **killed the Mountain. You are a threat to the woman I love, tell me what do you think I would be willing to do to you after you nearly killed her."

Gendry lost his bravado rather quickly, "You killed the Mountain?"

Arya smiled at Aerion, "He did and in amazing fashion. Now have fun cutting yourself free Gendry. Try to find some actually happiness instead of dwelling in memories." She then knocked him out once again.

As they left Arya turned to her mother's body, "Aerion can you bring that with us please? If nothing else I would like to burn her." He said nothing but quickly did as she asked. They left Harwin to wake in the cave same as Gendry.

Nymeria loped happily beside Arya the other wolves in tow as they exited the cave and she looked down on the animal she had missed so much in the past six years. _Gods she got big, it's one thing experiencing it in my dreams it is completely different seeing her with my own two eyes. _She began rubbing the fur near the nape of Nymeria's neck, "I missed you so much girl." Arya wasn't surprised that the other wolves didn't attack her or Aerion. _My girl has complete control over her pack. _What did surprise her was that Nymeria was so far south again. She hadn't had a wolf dream recently and thought the direwolf was still further north in the Riverlands.

Nymeria turned back to her packmates and gave a clipped bark and they both quickly left the hollow hill. Nymeria nudged Arya's hand once more and she warged into her direwolf's mind to find what was going on.

She quickly found herself seeing through Nymeria's golden eyes and feeling what she was feeling. The massive wolf was elated to have finally found her human. She had sensed Arya when she reached the Crag and brought three of her pack to hunt her down, for lack of a better way of putting it. The clipped bark had been her dismissing the other two wolves back north. _Looks like that warning was unneeded, the pack is nowhere near here. _Arya was happy to find that Nymeria would stay by her side. _Just like it always should have been. _She found herself back in her body moments later.

Aerion was smiling as he walked over, "So I take it this the Nymeria I have heard so much about?" Arya's bright smile was all the response that he needed. Just as before Nymeria was happy to accept Aerion's touch.

"She seems to like you." She couldn't hide her excitement.

"A good thing too," Aerion said fondly, "the Mountain I can face… but a direwolf, no thank you." They both chuckled. A minute later, Catelyn Tully's body was tied to the back of Aerion's horse and they left the hollow hill. They wanted to leave before Gendry had the chance to wake again and cut himself free.

* * *

Three days later, they were nearing the Vale. The first day after leaving the hollow hill they had passed the Inn of the Kneeling Man and while Arya considered seeing if Hot Pie was still there decided she had seen enough of old friends on this trip.

That same night they built a pyre and burned Catelyn's body. Aerion had been silent and just held her to his side as they watched her mother's body turned to ash.

Snow had slowed their travel and delayed them a day; Nymeria had been particularly helpful that day guiding them down their path and even hunting three rabbits that she gladly shared with her human and her human's mate. Now though, the mountains of the Vale were easily visible and both could see Daenerys' army encampment.

Soon they were riding through the camp many casting worried glances at the direwolf at their side but none willing to do anything about it seeing the people who were with the great beast. They quickly made their way through the encampment before reaching the Queen's tent. Voices could be heard from within, Daenerys's voice was distinctly recognizable as they entered the tent, Nymeria just behind them, "Has there been any news from the emissary we sent out to the Bloody Gate."

"Not as of yet your Grace," Was Ser Barristan's reply. They were arranged much as they usually were, sans Tyrion, leaving Daario on her right instead. _I imagine that doesn't sit so well with Aegon. _

"Very well, I suppose it is time we made our plans then. We can only wait here so long." It was at that moment that Daenerys looked to the tent entrance and saw the new occupants. A large smile broke out across her face.

"You have returned, we heard news of your success in the Iron Islands. Congratulations." The same thing was echoed by all others present even. It was funny that Daenerys clearly wanted to embrace them but stopped herself in the current situation.

"I'm sure you will have an excellent story for me but for now please take a seat, we were discussing how to attack the Vale." They both nodded and sat next to each other with Obara on Arya's left and Aerion at the very end of the table. As they sat Nymeria was revealed in the tent's entrance and every pair of eyes in the room widened.

"What is that?" Asked the Queen a little slack jawed.

Arya smirked, she still loved causing trouble when she could, "She is my direwolf Nymeria, you remember me mentioning her, your Grace?"

"I thought you said she was lost to you?" Her eyes never leaving the great beast.

"She was," Arya agreed cheekily, "and I look forward to telling you how she found me."

"Very well," Daenerys gathered herself and became serious once more, "As I was saying, we can wait only so long for the emissary. What shall we do?" Attention left the now laying Nymeria as the Queen returned to the topic at hand.

Aegon spoke up, "Burn them, the Vale is not nearly as important to the welfare of the country as the Reach. There is no fear of destroying farmland."

Daario snorted, "Do you not see the mountains around us, fly to low and archers from above that are entirely unseen will pour as many arrows as they can into our greatest weapons. No, if we use the dragon's it can only be once we pass through the Bloody Gate and into the Vale of Arryn."

"Dragon's cannot be killed by mere arrows." Aegon said confidently.

"That might be true my Prince," Edric Dayne said amiably, "but how many arrows to the wing before they can no longer fly. The dragons were of great use to us in the Crownlands but here they might very well be injured."

Aegon was becoming irritated, "Then why did we even bring them?"

"Fear," Aerion spoke up, "their presence makes it infinitely more likely the Vale will surrender without a fight."

Surprisingly, Connington was the first to voice his agreement, "He's right, the Vale has had no part in the wars that have plagued the land; with the dragons here they are far more likely to give up without a fight."

"Besides nephew, no one is saying the Dragons will not be used if it comes to battle; just that they must be used with caution." Daenerys said reasonably.

"Very well," Aegon said a little grudgingly. At that moment the emissary returned.

"Ah what perfect timing," said Daario sarcastically, "you couldn't have arrived twenty minutes ago and saved us all this conversation." He was silenced by a sideways glance from Daenerys.

"What do you have to tell me?" The Queen asked kindly.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord Protector of the Vale, would bid you join him tomorrow at the Gates of the Moon to discuss peace." The emissary said calmly.

"Why is Robin Arryn not Lord of the Vale? By now he is old enough to take control of his lands." Daenerys asked.

Arya spoke up, "I remember my parents always said that my cousin was a sickly boy, if he is the same now he may not be fit to take the Lordship."

Obara nodded beside her, "That is what we assume in Dorne, though little mind is paid them considering their neutrality over the years."

"I hear Lord Baelish is a schemer and a master of lies matched only by Varys."

Ser Barristan spoke up, "We should be wary in this. To have kept the Lords Declarant at bay for so long he must have quite a bit of support in the Vale."

"The man likes to work from the shadows I doubt he will be foolish enough to do anything overt." Daenerys reasoned.

"Desperation can make men do things they wouldn't otherwise your Grace." Arya warned.

"I will take that under advisement," she addressed everybody, "still we must decide what to do should peace talks go poorly."

Grey Worm spoke up for what Arya was quite sure was the first time ever in one of these meetings, "Send Unsullied into the mountains. We will drive out their archers and make it safe for rest of army to make way to Bloody Gate and into the Vale." Everybody was a little stunned he actually spoke up.

Ser Barristan meanwhile was contemplating the proposal, "It is a good plan as long as they are able to navigate the mountains."

"Very well, should it come to battle that shall be our course of action. Once that is done we shall take the Bloody Gate with relative ease and the Dragons can rain fire down upon them from there." Daenerys dismissed all present but as expected kept Arya and Aerion back.

"So tell me what happened in the Iron Islands." And they did. Daenerys was happy to hear that Arya destroyed the Dragonbinder and even happier to hear that Euron's death had led to a speedy end to the fighting.

"How long do you think before Garlan and Loras join us?" Daenerys questioned.

"A week maybe more, they have almost entirely infantry with them and the snows delayed us a day." Aerion answered.

"Good, it is not that I think we will need the extra men but should this come to battle the greater our numbers the better. Now tell me of your journey here."

"Our journey here was just as interesting as the battle itself." Arya said lightly.

Daenerys chuckled in response, "I imagine it is even more so," she had taken to petting Nymeria unconsciously, "otherwise this beautiful creature wouldn't be with you."

"Well you may not be happy by the time we finish explaining what happened." So they told the Queen of their encounter with the Brotherhood, meeting Jaime Lannister, nearly being executed by Gendry, Nymeria's timely arrival, killing Lady Stoneheart, and finally letting the five remaining members of the Brotherhood walk free.

"You let the Kingslayer go?" Daenerys asked evenly if not a little more quietly than usual.

They both answered, "Yes your Grace."

"Why?"

"Because it is what I felt was right." Arya said head held high.

Aerion added, "And for what it's worth I agreed."

"He killed my father." Daenerys voice rose.

"In defense of the common people," Arya quipped back, "his crime against my family was far worse. My brother Bran did nothing to anyone and yet he tried to kill him to hide his most awful secret."

"And you did not kill him in return for that act? What of Roose Bolton, will you not kill him for your brother's sake? He is on your list." Daenerys's voice had hardened significantly.

"I will and had Bran died there is no amount of reason, no show of honor or change, that would have saved him from my anger but what Jaime did was not done for greed or power; it was done on the command of his sister who he foolishly loved. I could not kill him because the man he is now would not have done what the man in that tower did six years ago."

"Would he still have killed my father?"

Arya had no reason to lie, "Yes."

Daenerys slumped back into her chair, "I cannot change it now. I was not there and while I am tempted to strike both of you for the decision, I know it is only foolish pride that drives my anger."

"For what it is worth, your Grace," Arya said gently, "the man would be dead if I thought there was any lie in him when he told me of his motivations for staying with the Brotherhood. He spent years forced into their service for the sake of his friend; the good may not wash out the bad but it doesn't mean the good isn't there and I felt he had paid enough for the evils he did in his life."

"Thank you Arya, Aerion. Please leave me I would be alone with my thoughts." They bowed their heads and with Nymeria behind them left the tent and found that their own had been set up since their arrival.

A half an hour later out of their armor for the first time in days, Aerion and Arya laid on their furs in silence.

"Do you really think I did the right thing?" Arya asked

"I do, the man easily could have run during the fighting but stayed till the end. He essentially threw himself at our mercy and it is not folly to give mercy when someone has truly changed." Aerion gently stroked her hair while he spoke, attempting to sooth her.

"But am I hypocrite? I was more than willing to kill his sister but spared his life." Arya turned to look him in the eye as she asked her question.

"I don't think you're a hypocrite. As far as I can tell Jaime Lannister's only real crime was loving a poison. That pales in comparison to his sister's crimes and no I don't include killing the Mad King amongst his crimes." He paused a moment, "I do not think you should forgive all who have wronged you and your family, as I know I couldn't, but one moment of forgiveness for a man who has tried to change is not hypocritical. You did what you felt was right off of a gut reaction, overthinking it now will do nothing but drive you insane."

She leaned in to kiss him, "Thank you, I rarely feel any sense of doubt in these matters but it all happened very quickly and it is good to know you think I did the right thing."

"I'm glad my opinion matters Arya," Aerion said with a smile, "but as long as you feel you did the right thing that is enough."

"And usually it is… but I just couldn't tell this time, so thank you truly." He leaned into kiss her this time and after four days of sleeping in armor without any real physical contact with one another, they quickly divested themselves of their clothing and thoroughly ravaged each other.

* * *

It was nearing noon the next day when Daenerys and her retinue reached The Gates of the Moon.

Before they left, the Queen found them both before leaving and she treated them as usual, "I will not claim to be happy that the Kingslayer was allowed to live, but I was not there, I did not see him, so I cannot say what I would have done. And I am not the sort of Queen who punishes her most loyal friends for doing what they thought was right." She smiled wryly, "Of course if your decision comes back to bite **me **I will be quite angry."

They both laughed, "I don't believe Ser Jaime will ever bother you your Grace but we will keep that in mind." Aerion responded.

"Oh, please bring Nymeria," Arya quirked an eyebrow at the Queen who chuckled, "Well if I can't have Drogon there I need something else to intimidate them."

As they neared the Bloody Gates there was nobody in sight. _I am surprised they don't even have archers watching our movement. What are you up to Baelish? _

An hour later, they reached the Gates of the Moon, Winter home of House Arryn, as the Eyrie was unreachable as the snows rose. Speaking of the snows they became progressively higher as they made their way through the Mountains, by the time they reached the castle they were over four feet high. _Oh the advantage of dragons; if it comes to battle this snow will be gone in mere moments. _

As they approached the doors opened and they were met by a single woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed much the way Arya preferred, as a man. She immediately recognized the similarities. _Hmmm another of Robert's bastard children, you can probably go to every kingdom besides Dorne and find one. _

"Queen Daenerys, I am Mya Stone, Lord Baelish bids you welcome and has commanded me direct you to the Great Hall where he will meet you to begin discussions." There was a hint of distaste in the twenty- four year old woman's voice when speaking of Baelish.

They were quickly guided to the Great Hall, Daenerys's soldiers spread out around the room and the leaders of her army took their seats. They waited patiently for the first ten minutes, annoyed for the next ten, and offended for the last ten.

Daenerys was not the sort to expect people to fall all over themselves because she was Queen but she did expect promptness as a matter of manners. Finally, after thirty-five minutes of waiting they heard footsteps approaching, but when the doors opened it was not to a sight they were expecting. Standing their covered in blood was a woman, though she kept a ladylike poise about her.

Arya stared wide-eyed at the new arrival. The hair was darker than it should have been but the eyes were the same blue as when they were children. The face was more striking and one could easily see Catelyn Tully's features shining through; the figure had turned from that of a young woman to that of a woman fully grown but Arya could see it all the same. This was Sansa.

Before anyone else even had the chance to move Arya was on her feet and by her sister's side in a moment, "Sansa, what happened?" She asked even as she checked her sister to make sure the blood was not coming from any unseen wound.

She was forced to stop as her sister grabbed her hands and forced Arya to look at her. Her voice came out in a stutter, "Ar…Arya, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me Sansa." Her sister smiled radiantly and embraced her more warmly than she had in her entire life. Neither paid mind to the blood as joy overtook them.

"I thought you dead." The older sister said through tear filled eyes though none actually spilled.

"Not dead just lost." Tears came unbidden to Arya's eyes as well. _If I am to cry again at least it will be in joy. _"I never thought I would see you again."

"Nor I you." The Queen approached them with Ser Barristan and Aerion just behind.

Daenerys's voice was kind as she began, "I am sorry I don't mean to intrude, but I feel I must ask… whose blood that is? And where is Lord Baelish?"

Sansa turned to the Queen and curtsied perfectly. S_ansa, always the consummate lady. _"I apologize your Grace, but Lord Baelish will not be joining us as this is his blood. He is dead."

* * *

AN: So kind of a cliffhanger, never done that before.

I enjoyed writing this chapter as some major things happened from a character perspective for Arya. Hopefully people like the way I handled everything. I initially considered killing Jaime and letting Gendry join them but decided against it and I honestly like the end result of everything. It took me a while to decide what to do with Nymeria but couldn't bring myself to part her from Arya again. The rest of her wolf pack will still serve a purpose later on; they are still there in the Riverlands and with Nymeria being the overwhelming alpha it is still her pack.

As usual follow, fav, or leave a review if you liked it.

Thanks everybody for reading


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Last chapter was the first time this story had double digit reviews on a single chapter, I really appreciate it.

Eydis Star: Wow perfect, that is one hell of a complement thank you. I'm glad you love the story.

Birdy1210: Sorry about the cliffhanger, not really though, I felt it was a good place to end. I actually wrote a scene where I killed Jaime but decided against it. Might have seen the last of Gendry, maybe not; I honestly haven't decided for sure yet.

m0rem0k: I considered killing Gendry as well but couldn't see Arya doing it in that moment and Aerion respects her enough to abide by her decision. I think you will like the way I depicted Sansa, she certainly isn't the timid 'little bird' that she is at the start of the books.

naleight: Thank you for the review as always, I look forward to them whenever I post a chapter. I really enjoyed bringing Nymeria and Arya back together, her and Ghost were always my favorite direwolves. I like Jaime and just didn't care for the scene I wrote where I had him dead at the end of the short fight. Part of how I wanted to write Arya was to show that it wasn't about vengeance for her anymore, her time with the Faceless Men gave her a greater appreciation for the death she wanted to reap on others. Now instead of just being about vengeance it is about justice. For Jaime he reached a sort of balance, he did as much good as he did bad where the people on her list have done nothing to atone. The way I've depicted Daenerys I just couldn't see her impulsively punishing two people who did something that wasn't an actual betrayal. Really don't know what I am going to do with Gendry right now, but part of the reason I didn't have him go with Arya and Aerion is that I don't particularly like or dislike his character and didn't want to have to write some angst ridden scene because of his feelings for Arya when she is firmly with Aerion.

GoDrinkPinsol624: I think it is awesome that you liked this enough to binge read it.

lestibur: Hope this chapter is as great as the first seven

Beloved Daughter: I'm glad you felt that way about the characters. I feel like if I manage to do something like that for my readers then I am doing something right.

A Frozen Shadow: I am sorry to disappoint but since I have been keeping to Aerion and Arya's POV the whole story I'm not willing to part from that, though I could write a one-shot of Sansa's kill. Edmure you won't see until after they return south as he is being held prisoner at the Rock. Brynden you will see sooner than that but not quite yet. It was incredibly nice of you to call this a masterpiece, so thank you.

NOTE: There is a lemon clearly denoted toward the end of the chapter, skip if you do not wish to read.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

There was a long moment of tense silence after Sansa's declaration before anyone actually reacted: the guards around the room began looking at one another nervously, the members of Daenerys council began talking to each other loudly, Aerion and Ser Barristan put their hands to the hilt of their swords, Daenerys's eyes just widened in surprise while Arya had the opposite reaction and hers narrowed. While it was possible that the blood on Sansa's hands was from trying to assist Littlefinger, Arya sincerely doubted it. _She killed him. _

Daenerys, noticing the commotion, made to gain control of the situation but Sansa beat her to it, "Everybody quiet! Guards remain at your post and calm yourselves." Arya was more than a little impressed by her formerly soft-spoken sister.

Daenerys nodded her approval at the younger woman, "Now that everybody is calmed down, would you mind explaining the situation Lady Stark?"

She gestured for them to sit down and it was only then that the usually auburn haired young woman saw the direwolf in the room and looked in Arya's direction, "You actually managed to find Nymeria?"

The younger Stark smiled, "Well she found me actually; we'll sit down and talk about it later." Sansa nodded and they both took their seats.

Sansa gestured toward one of the guards and he came over to where she sat, "Get me a bowl of clean water please."

He nodded and just two minutes later Sansa's skin was cleaned of blood while everybody else waited patiently for her to explain the situation, "I forgot my manners before your Grace, welcome to the Vale of Arryn and the Gates of the Moon."

Daenerys nodded but it was clear she wanted that explanation, "Thank you, now please tell me what happened to Lord Baelish."

"It is quite simple, I killed him." Arya was surprised by her sister's bluntness but not by the admission.

Daenerys seemed unsurprised obviously having reached the same conclusion as Arya, "Why did you kill the Lord Protector of the Vale and the man I was set to have peace talks with?" There was a hint of anger in Daenerys's amethyst eyes.

Sansa didn't even pay the slightest attention to the Queen's anger, "For many reasons but the most important to you would be his plan to capture you here today and force you and your army to follow his whims."

Daenerys's nostrils flared, "He thought he could capture me?"

Sansa nodded, "The man was quite the schemer though many of his plans have come to nothing in recent years. He knew he couldn't control your dragons but he believed with you as his prisoner he would finally get what he wanted."

"And what did he want?" Daenerys asked tersely.

"Control," Sansa voice held nothing but distaste for the thought, "from Dorne to the Wall; he wanted to rule over the Seven Kingdoms. He caused a great deal of strife with his scheming but I refused to allow this plan to work. He would have seen the country burn as long as he could be king."

"How do you know his plans?" The anger had left Daenerys and was replaced by a strong desire to know exactly how this transpired.

Arya watched as Sansa's expression became more guarded, "I have spent five years here in the Vale because of Lord Baelish, he had a certain… fondness for me because of my resemblance to my mother. He would let things slip in the beginning, things he didn't mean for me to know but as time went on, I became his confidant of sorts and for the past two years I listened to his constant disappointment as his greater schemes failed."

"And what schemes were those?"

"The first of them was to use me to gain the loyalty of the North."

Arya spoke up then, "And I assume that failed with the claim that Rickon was alive."

"Yes, with Stannis gaining control of the North in Rickon's name he knew immediately that path was closed to him."

Daenerys gestured for Sansa to continue, "His other plans fell apart from there, while Cersei regained some measure of control after her uncle's death Margaery managed to keep her influence mostly limited. Then Aegon landed and the Dornish became involved in the whole thing."

"Between the reignited war and his tenuous control over the Vale, he was unable to manipulate anything further. He was quite upset with himself for giving up his position on the small council after a time."

Daenerys seeing where this was going took up the story, "And with my arrival he saw an opportunity to scare the Lords Declarant into absolute submission or simply remove them altogether and gain the army necessary to force the other kingdoms into line. Of course that would only work if he had me captive because if he had made an attempt on my life he would have died… painfully to say the least."

"What I don't understand," Daario began further down the table, "is why this Lord Baelish would immediately make the jump to kidnapping Daenerys, most men have tried to marry her to get her armies." Daario looked in Aegon's direction with a self-satisfied little smirk.

Sansa quickly answered, "Petyr Baelish was a bastard but he was not a fool. He heard of Queen Daenerys's reluctance to take another husband and was very much aware that he would not be the one break the trend." Arya snorted remembering the less than impressive man and Sansa did her best to resist the urge to laugh at her sister's reaction, even Ser Barristan had a hint of mirth in his eyes at the idea.

"And how exactly did he plan to take me captive?" Daenerys asked calmly.

"There are a thousand men of the Vale on the other side of the Gates of the Moon. They would have entered the castle, killed your guards and had you and every important member of your party in a cell by the end of the day." All present knew they wouldn't have been able to withstand twenty to one odds in such a confined space.

Daenerys smiled at the elder Stark, "I suppose I am in your debt then."

"No your Grace, I did it as much for me as I did for you and the realm."

Arya thought that statement deserved further explanation but Daenerys seemed content and decided to move things along, "Then am I to assume that Robert Arryn is Lord of the Vale?"

Sansa shook her head sadly, "No your Grace, Lord Baelish worked tirelessly over the last few months to keep my cousin Robert's death a secret from the Lords Declarant." Sansa did not particularly care for her cousin but his death was sad nonetheless, "The maester that looked after him was in Baelish's employ and with his help Baelish was able to keep the Lords at bay and maintain his control."

Ser Barristan made a noise of disgust, "How long could Littlefinger have thought to keep such a thing secret? I know Lord Royce and surely he would have forced the truth from him sooner or later."

"Lord Royce was Petyr's biggest detractor over the past five years but my cousin was well known for his long bouts of sickness; as such, he couldn't really demand to see my cousin when the maester was constantly telling him it was unsafe."

Ser Barristan still didn't look happy but couldn't argue with Sansa. Daenerys meanwhile pressed on, "So who should I be discussing matters with?"

"Probably Harrold Hardyng," Sansa replied, "He was Robert's heir after all, the Lords Declarant wanted him as ruler of the Vale all along. Of course, we could call the Lords Declarant, they would happily speak with you but in truth speaking to me will be more than acceptable."

Daenerys stared into Sansa's blue eyes, "Explain." It was not a request.

"I am well loved here in the Vale. Under the name Alayne Stone, Baelish's supposed bastard daughter, I have gathered more than a few allies; while the Lords Declarant detested my 'father'," disdain dripped from her voice, "they thought me enjoyable and wise. Harry and I are friends of a sort, he gladly accepts my council and will respect whatever decision I reach in regards to this matter."

Daenerys snorted, "You just told me of a plot to have me captured and used to manipulate my forces, do you really think I will accept anything less than an unconditional peace?"

"I saved you from that possible fate," Sansa said in a sweet voice Arya was all too familiar with, though it had a certain edge it lacked in the past, "I would think that gives me a bit of room for negotiation. Besides, there are still a thousand men outside this castle who will gladly listen to my commands just as they would have Littlefinger's." Ser Barristan gripped at his blade, while Aerion rose an eyebrow in Arya's direction.

While Daenerys was more than a little surprised by the older Stark girl's response Arya was impressed. _Looks like Sansa found more than a little bit of the direwolf buried deep down. _

Sansa continued, "But I would much rather it not reach that point; I, the Lords Declarant, and Ser Hardyng would much rather this end peacefully for all involved." The smile on her face was half kind, half malicious.

Through gritted teeth Daenerys spoke up once more, "What do you propose?"

"Oh nothing drastic," Sansa said casually, "I assume you want the Lords of the Vale to swear you fealty?" Daenerys nodded, "And you want a part of our forces in order to finish your war?" Again a nod, "That should be easy enough the question is what the Vale shall get in return."

Arya did her best to conceal a smile, while she cared for the Queen greatly; it was rather enjoyable to see her sister keeping Daenerys on her toes like this.

"What would you like in return?" Daenerys bit out with a hint of anger.

"Very little," Sansa was still exceedingly calm, "But first, you will only be given half of the Vale's 50,000 men and knights, you have only the Bolton's and Stannis left to deal with. When our forces are join to yours, it will give you double their number combined."

"And what of the Others?" It was Arya who asked the question and Sansa turned her attention to her younger sister.

"The Wall holds back the Others," Sansa reasoned, "and your dragons should be enough to fight them with the men you have."

Arya snorted unapologetically, earning a huff from her sister, "Come now Sansa, you remember the stories as well as I do. The Others are a nightmare from the past, all of the Seven Kingdoms will need to fight together to ensure they are destroyed permanently this time."

Sansa sighed in resignation, "Very well, 25,000 men of the Vale will fight with you to finish your conquest while the rest shall join you when you make for the Wall." Arya nodded and Sansa gave her a small smile in return. "That is of course if we can reach an agreement." She returned her gaze to the Queen.

"You have yet to tell me what you actually want." Daenerys' patience was clearly beginning to wear thin.

"As I said, nothing drastic," Sansa began, "future consideration for marriages between any issue from the royal family and any issue from House Hardyng."

"Just future consideration?" Daenerys asked skeptically.

"Yes," Sansa seemed slightly amused by Dany's discomfort, "I am fully aware that it may not be possible should each family have only sons or only daughters but should it be reasonable a match would be expected. "

"Anything else?" Daenerys asked with noticeably less heat in her voice.

"Yes, one or more of the knightly houses of the Vale will be granted lands of the now extinct houses of the Stormlands, Riverlands, Westerlands or North." Arya could tell Sansa didn't want to add the North into that little list but knew she had no choice considering she was negotiating as Lady of the Vale, not a Stark.

"So just to be clear, you would like future consideration for any children I or Aegon have to be wed to Ser Harrold's children and you would like me to give lands in the other kingdoms to knights from the Vale." Daenerys sounded a little surprised that the demands were so simple.

"Yes your Grace." Sansa smiled slyly, "While you are at a disadvantage right now, I have no doubt should aggressive action be taken here today your army would gladly destroy us, particularly when you consider I'm not willing to kill you." Daenerys nodded, "Exactly, so I couldn't demand you marry a Vale Lord or give up Storm's End."

Daenerys was now eyeing her with more than a little respect, "Very well thought out Lady Stark."

"I may have detested Littlefinger, but I learned his lessons well." She paused and stood, "Now I will send a raven to the Lords Declarant and Ser Harrold, inform them of Robert's death and the agreement that has been reached. They will call their banners and the new addition to your force should be here within the week. Until then, the castle is yours my Queen."

Daenerys stood and extended her hand to Sansa, "Thank you Lady Stark." Sansa quickly left and Daenerys turned to Arya, "Your sister is not what I expected."

"She wasn't what I expected either." Arya said with a bit of chuckle in her voice. Mya Stone entered then and approached those seated at the table.

"Lady Stone… excuse me Stark," the change in name hadn't yet taken for the young woman, "has asked me to show you to your rooms."

They were escorted slowly through the castle, Daenerys was given what were once Littlefinger's quarters. Each person in turn was given a room until only Arya and Aerion remained.

Mya spoke to Arya briefly, "So Alayne is your sister?"

Arya smiled slightly, "Yes though when we were younger she went by Sansa."

"She has been my friend for five years now, quite the interesting woman."

"I noticed, she is far fiercer than when we were younger. The ever proper Sansa I knew would never have been able to talk to a Queen in such a way."

Aerion laughed at that statement, "In all the time we have been serving Daenerys that was the first I actually saw somebody frustrate her in such a way."

"Agreed," there was a hint of pride in Arya's voice, "though it was the first time anyone had any true leverage over her too." She shrugged at the end.

"Very true, it was interesting though if nothing else."

They arrived at a door and Mya spoke, "Here is your room Lady Stark," she gestured toward Aerion, "follow me."

He stopped her before she could get going, "That won't be necessary, we shall share the room."

"Ah, very well," she didn't sound even slightly surprised after the banter during their little walk. "I am sure your sister will be around to speak with you once she has finished sending those ravens. Your direwolf is beautiful by the way."

Arya smiled and bid the handsome young woman farewell before following Aerion through the doorway, Nymeria tight on her heels. They both divested themselves of their armor quickly before Aerion walked up behind her and hugged her tightly to his body, she turned to look into his eyes as he spoke, "Are you happy?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I hoped despite myself that she was okay, to see her there was absolutely amazing." She leaned up to kiss him and he smiled into the little peck.

"You Stark girls are certainly impressive."

She smirked, "Don't you forget it." Her face became more serious then, "I just want to know exactly what happened to her in the past five years, the Sansa I knew could never have done what the Sansa in that room just did."

"Well clearly whatever happened, difficult or not, she came out a stronger person."

"You're right." She leaned up to kiss him and soon they were on the bed looking more than a little disheveled when they heard a knock on their door.

Arya pulled away with a bit of a huff, "That would probably be my sister."

"You're probably right," he chuckled, "we'll just have to finish this later."

She smiled mischievously before getting up and smartening herself up. Another knock was heard on the door and Arya moved to open it. On the other side of the door was Sansa, as she expected, but her hair was now the color it had been when they were children. Sansa looked past her sister into the room and smiled with a glint in her eye at Arya.

"I didn't realize you were with somebody."

Arya just smiled at her older sister, "I'm surprised Mya didn't tell you. Of course it might be because I informed her that this wasn't just my room." Sansa's eyes widened minutely in shock. _She probably thought we were just having a bit of stress relief and nothing more. _

"Oh," she said a little tersely, "who is he?" There had been absolutely no introductions earlier considering the suddenness of Sansa's appearance in the Hall.

"His name is Aerion Ormthair, he is from Pentos… and the only known male Blackfyre descendant."

Sansa was more than a little surprised by that but didn't let it show, "Well he is handsome enough, is he your husband?"

Arya chuckled and whispered so that Aerion couldn't hear, "No, at least not yet; though I do love him."

Sansa smiled at that, "I am happy for you. Seeing you here happy with a man in your bed is certainly better than what I thought happened to you."

Arya's face darkened, "I haven't had him in my bed long Sansa, and the years before them were not easy, useful but definitely not easy." She stepped back from the entrance of the door and ushered her sister in, "Come in and we'll share stories, something tells me there is more to yours than what you told the Queen."

Sansa stepped through and Aerion rose to greet her, "Lady Stark, it is good to properly meet you. I am Aerion, one of the Queen's champions."

"One?" Sansa asked darting her eyes to Arya.

"Yes, I am the other one," Arya asked the implied question, "I'm know you noticed the armor I entered in; it wasn't just for show."

Sansa nodded, "Part of the story you have to tell me I'm sure."

Aerion regained their attention, "Would you prefer if I left."

"No, I want you here." Arya responded quickly.

He just nodded and all three of them took seats around a small table by the fire. Sansa turned to her sister, "I think you should start Arya, I have a feeling your story is going to be far longer than mine. "

So she told Sansa everything, well not everything but everything before she joined the Faceless Men and then a brief summary of her time there. Arya loved her sister but the only person she felt completely comfortable sharing all of her stories with as of now was Aerion. Once she got to the point where she landed in Braavos, Aerion started telling parts of the stories to give her a break. Sansa was quiet through most of it but that was only because she was so thoroughly stunned. When finally they finished with the events in the Riverlands not a week prior she just stared at them for a moment before lunging for her sister.

"I don't know what to say but I truly wish you hadn't gone through all of that." She whispered into Arya's ear.

Arya smiled a little, "I wouldn't be who I am without what happened to me. I'm alive and I have a man who loves me so I care little about what has happened to me; I do care about the injustice that was done to father, mother, and Robb though."

"How were you able to bring yourself to kill mother?" Sansa asked with a small hint of anger.

"That thing was not our mother, did you not here of the things she did?" Arya would not be accused of killing someone who was long dead.

"Yes from what I hear men were impaled on her orders, hung, even flayed but she was still our mother."

"I'm sorry Lady Sansa," Aerion spoke up gently, "but she wasn't even human any longer, she was a ghoul, a pale imitation of life. What your sister did was a kindness."

Sansa nodded, albeit reluctantly, "She was really going to kill you?"

"My friend Gendry was raising the hammer when Nymeria entered the cave."

"Then she was not our mother, our mother would never harm her children. I'd rather have my sister as she is then what remained of my mother."

Arya chuckled a little bit, "Glad to hear it." Arya's face turned pensive, "I have a question for you."

"Of course what is it?"

"Do you know if the boy Stannis supports is really Rickon?" Arya knew that Sansa wouldn't know for sure but she still wanted to hear what her sister knew on the matter.

"Not for sure but they say he has a direwolf with him at all times, I imagine that is as good a sign as any that he is who Stannis claims he is." Arya nodded not having heard that rumor and feeling a little happier at the news.

"Now tell me what has happened to you over these past five years."

"It hasn't been nearly as exciting as your time away but it's had its moments and I've found out a bit more about how our family was laid low."

She told the pair about her time in King's Landing after Ned's execution, her treatment at the hands of Joffrey, the Battle of the Blackwater, the reprieve presented by Margaery taking her place, being forced into marriage with Tyrion. Arya and Aerion interrupted her at that point.

"Your husband is alive and well, you know?" Arya asked mirthfully.

"I had heard but considering it has been five years, both he and I were considered dead at different times, and the marriage was never consummated , no one would consider us married."

"You're probably right. From talking with him, I doubt he plans to hold you to the marriage." Arya comforted.

Sansa just waived the matter off, "Anyway, after my marriage the next significant event is Joffrey's wedding." She quickly explained the event from her perspective but then told them something neither of the pair was expecting.

"I know who killed Joffrey and how they did it." Arya and Aerion both stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of them but it was Aerion who spoke.

"Care to explain?" There was a slight bit of anticipation in his voice as while he had never met the mad bastard he had heard enough stories both before and after meeting Arya to very much dislike the boy-king.

"It was Baelish's plan but it was the Queen of Thorns who actually killed him, with my unintentional assistance actually." Arya and Aerion glanced at each other briefly and then both began to chuckle, the chuckle quickly turned into a full belly laugh. Sansa simply looked at them quizzically.

Arya controlled herself first, "Sorry Sansa, but we spent enough time with Garlan Tyrell to have heard a few stories about his grandmother and to know that the cowardly cunt was killed by a woman in her seventies is rather humorous."

Sansa chuckled herself at the explanation but quickly continued, "She poisoned him using a stone taken from a hair net I was given on Littlefinger's command."

"Crystalized strangler?" Arya asked knowingly.

"Yes, I suppose a Faceless Man would know more than most about poisons. I don't know if they planned to have me and Tyrion blamed for the murder but that is certainly what happened."

"And Baelish had you brought to the Vale?" It was as much a statement as it was a question.

"Exactly it was here that I learned how this all really started."

"And how did this all start?"

"Our Aunt Lysa killed Jon Arryn and blamed the Lannisters on Littlefinger's orders." Arya's nostrils flared.

"I am glad you were able to see justice done upon him," She bit out the words and resisted the urge to desecrate the body of the copper counter.

Sansa eyes took on a faraway look, "He loved mother, obsessively so and used Lysa to gain his vengeance on the imagined slights from our family. Of course, that was only one of the reasons he did what he did; it was as much about power for him as it was about getting back at mother. He was much better at the game than most but as he once told me sometimes the pieces don't move the way you expect."

"What do you mean?"

"He could never have predicted Daenerys's moves or Aegon's or even Stannis's for that matter." She shrugged her slim shoulder slightly, "If just a few things had gone differently I have no doubt the mockingbird would be singing his many songs seated on the Iron Throne."

"You respect him?" Arya was a little surprised.

"Yes I respected him," Sansa admitted freely, "but I hated him even more, if it weren't for him much would be different for our family."

Arya sighed, "That is the past Sansa, as much as I would love to have our family whole again there is nothing for it, all that I can do is make those who hurt us pay. You certainly did your part toward that endeavor today and I have every intention of finishing it when we destroy Bolton's army at the Twins."

"I wish I could be there to see it happen but my place will never be on a battlefield… at least not a battlefield with blades and bows. Still I shall pray for your success, I would like nothing more than to see those traitorous bastards dead."

"Of that we are certainly agreed." Arya decided a change of subject, "What exactly have you done while in the Vale then?"

"I learned how to play the game from Baelish, and I learned how to rule through experience. The people turned to me despite my supposed low birth and he had no problem letting me go about my business. I turned people to his side with sweet words and good advice. I took care of our cousin for a time, though that was eventually beyond me and only the maesters saw him for a long time before he died."

"How did Baelish intend to take the North through you?" Aerion asked.

She turned to the man of an age with her, "I was to be married to Harry Hardyng and after revealing my identity, I would have convinced him to raise an army and help me reclaim my birthright."

Arya couldn't help the bit of mischief that entered her voice, "And what of Harry?"

Sansa didn't blush or stammer but she did smile faintly, "He has been kind to me since I arrived here. If the Lords Declarant could have gotten around Baelish's machinations Harry would have been made Lord of the Vale years ago, anyone could see Robert was not long for this world, and I have no doubt the war you arrived to would have been far different."

"Who would he have sided with?" Arya was genuinely curious.

"Tommen most likely, he doesn't trust Stannis or his Red God. Still it matters little now," her tone brooked no argument, "he will be fighting for the Dragon."

"You're right," Arya conceded without a fight, not meaning to upset her sister, "I was just curious."

"No harm in that I suppose." She blushed slightly realizing how harsh her response had been to such a simple comment, "Anyway, Harry is a nice enough man, quite handsome, well-liked; he will make a good Lord."

"Sounds to me like he would make a good husband." Arya could be subtle when she needed to but right now she was trying to irritate her sister as she did when they were younger.

Sansa chuckled, "You're probably right, Arya but for now I care little for finding myself a match."

"It's quite surprising to hear something like that from the same girl who used desire nothing but her southern prince." Arya paused and Sansa snorted, "Though I suppose you aren't that same girl."

"Certainly not," Sansa's grimaced at the memory, almost as though she smelled something foul, "that girl was obsessed with her Golden Lion Prince who, despite every little thing telling her otherwise, she believedwould be kind and loving should they marry."

"Still you seem fond of the Vale, will you not marry him so that you can remain here?"

"I will consider it, I like him well enough and he has always been honest about his bastard daughter so I can't begrudge him that. For now he is a good friend, one of the few I have."

"Well whoever you marry I am quite sure you will make a far better lady than I ever will." They both laughed at that while Aerion just sat there shaking his head. Arya fell silent first and asked something that had been on her mind since seeing her sister covered in blood, "How exactly did you kill Littlefinger?"

Sansa ceased laughing immediately and looked her sister square in the eye, "I walked up behind him and I slit his throat."

Arya guessed it was either that or a stab to the stomach with the amount of blood but that wasn't exactly what she meant, "How were you able to catch him unawares Sansa? He was always quite the vigilant man."

"He was but as the years saw no real progress toward his ultimate goals he started to become less collected, and he came to trust me completely. He would let his guard down quite often but today he paid me absolutely no mind." Sansa's eyes stared unseeing ahead of her, "He was preparing the letter to be sent to your camp after Daenerys's capture when I did the deed." Arya could tell her sister while far less naïve than in the past was still not a killer.

"Why was he so comfortable around you?" Arya scarcely wanted to think about the next possibility, "You didn't have to satisfy him in bed to gain his trust, did you?"

Sansa looked at her sister with a sad smile, "No, he never took me to bed for fear of the repercussions should his plans for me and Harry ever come to fruition; he did however take other liberties. He would kiss me frequently when we were alone and seemed fixated on the fact I looked so much like mother.

Arya was happy to hear her sister hadn't been forced into anything by the former master of coin, "Good, at least there was that small kindness."

They fell into less serious conversation after that, spending quite a bit of time reminiscing about happier times back home in Winterfell.

* * *

A week later the Lords of the Vale arrived with their bannerman in tow. They seemed less than happy with the idea of being taken from their castles in the cold of winter but when Drogon flew overhead and then landed to light a fire to keep the cold at bay their sour moods turned rather quickly. Garlan and Loras arrived at the Gates of the Moon the day prior, the forces of the Reach rejoined their fellows back at the camp.

There was a ceremony to name Ser Harrold Hardyng, Lord Hardyng of the Vale and Mountains. Both Aerion and Arya found themselves less than interested in the pomp and circumstance. They wanted to march and finish what they had started, not waste time on pointless tradition. Both noted the fake smile Daenerys plastered on her face as she greeted the various Lords and Ladies who came for the event. _Even in winter they can't help themselves. _

The only thing Arya found interesting about the whole thing was the new Lord of the Vale's reaction to seeing her sister. _Sansa might not be worried about marrying Harry but it certainly appears he would be more than agreeable toward the idea. _

There had been talks of holding a tourney to honor the newly made Lord but Daenerys would hear nothing of it. Arya could still hear the indignation at the very idea 'there will be no tourneys until the Seven Kingdoms are whole and there isn't an army of dead men led by myths threatening every person in them.' No one even considered arguing when they saw the restrained fury in her eyes.

Arya was currently walking around the castle with Sansa, Aerion had gone to spar with both Loras and Garlan. In truth the younger Stark wouldn't mind seeing them fight but she wanted to spend time with her sister. It was funny looking at the two as despite both being beautiful women they looked entirely different. Arya wore her armor and had her various weapons strapped to her body while Sansa wore a fine dress and beautiful furs. _Despite our similar attitudes we still have very different opinions on clothing. _They were turning a corner when they ran into a most unwelcome sight, at least in Arya's opinion.

Jon Connington was stood there still in his finery from the earlier festivities. He eyed the young women before him briefly before speaking in a monotone, "Hello Ladies Stark, enjoying a nice stroll before the feast later?"

Arya resisted the urge to scowl at his mention of the feast, well aware that he had been among those who argued against Daenerys' desire to forgo the event, while Sansa was genial as usual, "Yes Lord Connington, we thought each other dead these past five years; we are taking every opportunity we can to spend time together."

"If only the Queen were so inclined with her own relative."

Arya's could have reached out and smacked the man for the glib comment, "Well Queen Daenerys is far busier than either Sansa or me, not to mention we actually grew up alongside one another. You can't really blame her for caring little about sending time with a man she had never even met before."

"I can blame her for whatever I see fit," Connington almost spat out, "I raised that boy from a babe and he is the only blood she has left. Not only does she take his throne and reject his proposal of marriage but she keeps him as far from anything important as possible."

Arya steel eyes narrowed and her lips thinned in irritation, "He sits in every war council and is free to give input as he sees fit; tell me, when has he been kept from any important matters?"

"He may be in those meetings but all of his suggestions are ignored without fail. The Queen may as well keep him in his room for all she listens to him." Connington retorted loudly, letting his emotions get the better of him.

Sansa spoke calmly to the angered Lord, "Surely if his suggestions were wise the Queen would gladly take them into consideration and even follow them."

Jon glared at the red-headed woman, "You would be wrong and I would appreciate it if someone who has never sat at any war table, let alone one of Daenerys', hold her tongue on matters she has no experience." With that he stormed past them and down the corridor they had just come.

Sansa watched him leave then turned to Arya, "There was more to that than met then met the eye."

"You are right, care to take a guess why we were just subjected to that little show?" Arya posed the question innocently.

"Lord Connington is Aegon's most loyal supporter," Arya nodded though it wasn't a question, "neither he nor his ward are happy with what has happened with the Queen."

"You are right but why would he say all that in front of one of Daenerys's most loyal supporters?" Arya knew her sister was far better at this sort of game than she used to be but was curious to find out just how much she could gather from one little conversation.

"My best guess is that he wants you and any of the Queen's most loyal to believe it is him who detests her actions, thus removing any scrutiny from the Prince." Sansa wasn't asking, she was very much confident in her reasoning and Arya was impressed, "That way, should an attempt be made to harm her and it fails, Connington can step in to take the blame and no one will contest it considering he has been so vocal in his criticisms."

"My thoughts exactly," Arya was glad to see just how keen her sister's attention had become over the years, " the man is fanatically loyal to the Prince, he will never let Aegon take the blame for an attack on his aunt. Fortunately, we have already taken measures to ensure the Queen's safety should any attack be made."

"That is wise," Sansa praised, "whose idea was that?"

Arya pretended to be offended, "Why of course it was mine, dear sister." They looked at each other a moment before bursting out into laughter.

They arrived at a balcony overlooking the courtyard and Arya was unsurprised to find people gathered there to watch Aerion, Garlan, Loras and surprisingly Harrold Hardyng 'practice' with one another. _As though any of them has anything on their mind but being the last one standing? _ Arya turned to her sister, "I am surprised the new Lord of the Vale among the fighters."

Sansa smiled slightly, "Harry has been a knight far longer than he has been a Lord, he would not pass up the opportunity to fight two men who have long been regarded as some of the most skilled in the Seven Kingdoms."

"I have no doubt that it will be Aerion who wins this fight." Arya said lightly.

"He is fighting both Tyrell brothers and one of the best knights in the Vale, what makes you think he will win?" There was no accusation in Sansa's voice, just genuine curiosity.

"He's beaten Garlan before and he killed the Mountain," Sansa apparently hadn't heard that story, she looked more than a little impressed.

They watched as the four men lashed out at one another. It was impressive to say the least and as Arya watched she quickly realized that Lord Hardyng would be the first to exit the fight. While the man was clearly good with the sword he didn't have quite the level of skill necessary to go toe to toe with the other three combatants. _Plus he has been doing nothing but sitting here in the Vale for the past five years while Garlan and Loras have been fighting a war, and Aerion has been fighting non-stop in the Free Cities. _

Arya was right as just five minutes into the fight Loras cut Harry right along his shoulder, a thin trail of blood began falling down his skin. With only the two Tyrells and Aerion left it quickly became a flurry of steel, the clang of metal on metal could be heard all around the castle as they leveled blow after blow at one another. One would dodge and parry while the other two attacked. On more than one occasion it was the two Tyrell brothers attacking the Queen's champion, clearly determined to see one of the roses as the victor but Aerion managed to keep them at bay before shifting to force one of the brothers into the middle of their fight.

Arya couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips as she watched Aerion at work. He was one part water-dancer and two part Westerosi knight at the moment. Even from her perch above the courtyard, she could see steam rising off his brow and the cords of muscle beneath his sweat stained shirt working as he delivered blow after blow. She bit her lip unconsciously, at the sight.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring with a single focus when Sansa's voice gained her attention, "Why him?" Sansa seemed bemused, clearly having watched as her eyes followed only one of the fighters.

The question caught her off guard and she quickly looked to her sister, "What do you mean?"

"The way you're looking at him, it's quite obvious he means a great deal to you." Sansa couldn't help but smirk as she thought back to the girl she used to know, "As a child, you were as disgusted with the idea of being with some man as I was enamored with it. It was always hard to imagine you with anyone."

Arya interrupted loudly, "It was only hard to imagine me with any man because I was Arya Horse-face."

Sansa smiled sheepishly, aware that her sister was only joking, but ashamed that it had ever been a nickname for her, "You were never ugly Arya, and you have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you Sansa," Arya replied earnestly, but with a small, cheeky smile, "but I was just teasing."

"Anyway," Sansa said with a huff, "what is it about this Aerion?"

Arya looked down the courtyard and was surprised to see that Garlan had been outed in the time her attention had been pulled away. It was now just Loras and Aerion fighting each other, the two men were a contrast to say the least. Loras was shorter and not quite as broad, his face was cleanly shaven and his hair long as a maid's. His eyes were a warm golden brown color.

Aerion meanwhile was lean as his opponent but taller and certainly wider, not a towering man like Robert Baratheon but he had a lithe sort of strength. Even from here she could see the silver-blonde strands of hair that shone in his dark hair and the light bit of stubble he kept on his face. She caught a glimpse of his amethyst eyes and couldn't help but love the intense concentration she saw there. Looking at them Arya thought each man's moniker quite appropriate, Loras was pretty as a flower while Aerion was quick and fearsome as a snake.

Arya returned her attention back to her sister, "If you are concerned that I simply love his handsome face then do not worry," She resisted the urge to sound offended at the very implication of such a thing, "I have met many handsome men in my life and none of them have held my attention in the way Aerion does."

Sansa shook her head, "I am not **concerned** in the slightest, I would be foolish to think you could not take care of yourself after everything that you have been through, and gods know nobody could change your mind when you were younger, so I won't even try." She chuckled out the last bit, remembering fondly the little girl with dirt in her hair and more scabs than any of the boys.

Arya stared at her sister a long moment before turning away again, "He was never afraid or wary of me even when he realized I was a Faceless Man before we went before the Queen." She realized now just how much that meant to her, "I trusted him and I found I was glad that he trusted me in turn. We both had our secrets, yes, but we accepted that because we believed enough in one another."

"As we spent more time together it was incredibly refreshing to have someone who was willing to just listen and take what I was willing to give." Her voice was soft, barely audible over the din of the courtyard, but Sansa just leaned in closer, " He listened to what happened before I went to the House of Black and White and he listened when I told him stories of the things I had to do while serving. Never did he look at me in pity, sympathy or fear; instead there was only amazement in his gaze." Every man and woman, I've met since taking my name back has either looked at me with lust or fear or suspicion, sometimes all three, at least for a moment, except him."

She felt Sansa lean into her, resting her head against Arya's shoulder, "I am happy for you. I never thought you would look at someone that way."

Arya chuckled, "Neither did I." She hesitated a moment, "But he is mine and I find that to be a very good thing."

Their attention was drawn to the courtyard again as a cheer rang out. Aerion stood with the Serpent's Fang to Loras's throat, Loras was disarmed and had his arms up in surrender. Arya turned to her sister and smirked, "I told he would win didn't I?"

Sansa smiled and they both turned to walk down to the courtyard. When they arrived Arya quickly found Aerion and congratulated him on his victory, she hugged him despite the sweat on his body, "That was quite the fight."

His smile was wide and his eyes dark form the adrenaline, "Aye it was good to say the least, it could have been anyone of the three of us the way we were going." He pulled away from her slightly still breathing deeply, "There is to be a meeting tomorrow, the Queen informed me before we came down to the yard."

Arya frowned, "It isn't going to be fun, there are far more lords to keep appeased." She shuddered at the idea of forcing so many nobles into a room.

He shrugged, "I agree but she has decided to call her council so we shall go."

Arya nodded, albeit a bit grudgingly, "You're right of course." She pushed away from him completely, "I would suggest you return to our room, you need to bathe before the feast tonight." He chuckled and made a mock bow before heading in that direction.

* * *

The war council was larger than ever and it was obvious by the level of noise they were subjected to. Both Arya and Aerion were quickly becoming irritated with the whole situation, currently Harrold Hardyng was arguing with Harry Strickland.

"Why should the men of the Vale be forced to march first into the fight?" The Lord of the Vale's voice was barely below a yell as he leaned over the table.

"Maybe because your men are freshest and could actually use a bit of battle before we have to fight the monsters beyond the Wall." Strickland responded patronizingly.

Harry scoffed, and waved his hand as though swatting at particularly irritating bug, "It is not their fault that Lord Baelish did everything in his power to keep us from battle until it best benefitted him!"

The Queen had heard enough of the bickering, though. Daenerys raised a hand and within seconds, everyone fell silent, "Nobody is claiming such a thing," Lord Harrdyng seemed pleased but quickly deflated at what followed, " but I don't think you can argue with Strickland's point. Your men are untested and as such I see no reason they shouldn't lead the fight."

"You must jest your Grace?" Harrold said stunned.

"I do not," Daenerys retorted sharply, highly unamused, " we have over 100,000 men and three dragons; there is no fear that we will lose the battle and your men should see a little bit of fighting before we head north."

"We should just burn them all with dragons." Harrold claimed loudly. Daenerys sighed tiredly, having discussed the matter far too many times. She made to respond but her head snapped quick as a whip in Aegon's direction.

"I will admit Lord Hardyng I would usually agree with you, and were we fighting Stannis's forces in the Neck then I would agree with you but we aren't. The Twins are far too important to burn down with dragon fire when we don't know when we will need the bridge."

The newly made Lord finally relented and sat down, Daenerys seemed relieved and actually nodded at her nephew appreciatively, "Very well now that is settled can we please discuss the actual battle plan."

"What is there to discuss?" spoke up Obara Sand, "We simply overwhelm them with our superior numbers, we do not need to employ the same level of strategy we did outside of the capital."

Aerion scowled at the Dornish woman's comment, "Hundreds of battles have been lost because of an attitude like that."

Surprisingly it was Daario who played peacekeeper, "The problem is that because the forces that took the Iron Islands was too small to overwhelm Roose Bolton without significant casualties, we had them march here; now, if we want to attack the Twins from the west we will have to march part of the army back down the River Road so they can march along the western coast. The other option would be to take the entire army north, lay siege to the eastern part of the Twins and then cross the bridge to destroy the rest of Roose Bolton's army."

"The men I took to the Iron Islands will have no interest marching back the way they came." Garlan stated the obvious fact.

Daenerys rubbed her temples, "I wish I simply could have left your men in the Riverlands but I had no idea what forces we would need here."

It was Sansa, who had been invited for her part in the peace agreement, that sought to reassure the Queen, "It was not a bad decision at the time your Grace, you had no idea how the Vale would respond to your army and I can guarantee if we chose to fight you would have needed the extra men."

Daenerys chuckled, "Thank you but it still feels like a foolish decision." She paused a moment, "I will put the decision up to everyone present, should we march part of the army west and take the extra weeks necessary for them to reach the coast **again**, or have the entire army march north and lay siege to the Twins?"

Everyone was silent for a moment when Arya decided to speak up, "I'm sorry your Grace but those are not the only options."

Daenerys raised an eyebrow, "What would you recommend?"

Arya looked at the assembled Lords and commanders, "A dozen men could open the gates on the eastern side of the river, while a smaller part of the army waits outside. Once the gates are open the assembled men storm the castle before th rest of the army arrives, from there we can easily move across the bridge and toward the western tower."

Daenerys smiled, "Well that certainly sounds like a better plan than a prolonged siege or sending part of the army back into the Westerlands." Nods were seen all around the table.

"I take it you plan to lead the small group who will open the gates?" Arya nodded, "Good, take whoever else you think would be best for the job." She turned to the others at the table, "Between you select 500 men to take the castle once the gates are open, the rest of the army will wait far enough south so as not to alert the Frey's of our presence."

Thankfully in both Arya and Aerion's opinion, the meeting broke up rather quickly after that. They were surprised when they were approached by Aegon as they left, well Arya was approached by Aegon, his former Kingsguard Ser Duckfield nearby.

"It is a very good plan Lady Stark." He smiled handsomely.

Arya plastered a kind expression onto her face before responding, "Thank you my Prince, I thought it best to make the suggestion and save the army a great deal of time."

"I am sure everybody will appreciate it in the long run." He turned his attention to Aerion, "I saw your fight in the yard yesterday, it was quite impressive."

Aerion nodded his acknowledgement, "Thank you Prince Aegon, it was quite the fight. I must say though, I've yet to see you in the yard."

Aegon scowled slightly, "I do my training in private with Ser Duckfield."

Aerion resisted the urge to make an inappropriate comment about what sort of things Aegon might really be doing with Ser Duckfield in private, "Of course, it is unfortunate that we never see you out there. I'm sure more than a few men would be happy to see exactly what their Prince is capable of."

Aegon remained surprisingly calm, "I will take that under consideration." He then did something neither of the pair was expecting, he leaned down to kiss Arya's hand, "My Lady," he nodded his head, "Aerion." With that he walked away leaving the pair behind.

They walked silently back to their room, when finally the door was closed behind them they both started laughing, "What the fuck was that?" Aerion gasped out between laughs.

"I think he was trying to get on our good side," Arya said as she calmed herself.

"How did you resist the urge to pull your hand away when he decided to kiss it?"

She smiled widely and Aerion had a feeling he was about to be subject to her more mischievous side, "What makes you think I didn't enjoy the attention, he is the Crown Prince after all?"

Aerion snorted but she just awaited his response, "Arya that isn't even remotely believable, I have heard how much you dislike the man far too many times to think you would enjoy him grabbing your hand without permission."

She winced slightly, "I suppose you're right, I certainly wasn't expecting it and that is probably the only reason he doesn't have an imprint of my hand still on his face." They both chuckled when Nymeria approached from where she had been laying and started licking her human's hand.

"Even Nymeria thinks your hand needs cleaning after that." They both laughed yet again. In truth, neither of them hated Aegon; they just didn't trust him and enjoyed aggravating the arrogant young man.

"He has been substantially less irritating of late." Arya put in.

"True," Aerion agreed, "we can only hope that the trend continues."

"It will, even should he decide not to attack the Queen he cannot afford to alienate those who are loyal to her.

Aerion hummed to himself, "It makes sense. I much prefer him being civil instead of constantly confrontational; we just have to make sure not to lower our guard despite the change." She gave him a look that clearly said, 'did that even need to be said.' He just chuckled and shook his head.

They sat in relative silence together for a while, Aerion sharpening his blade while Arya read when he spoke up, "How do you feel about leaving your sister tomorrow?"

Arya looked over to him and smiled a little sadly, "Fine, I spent five years of my life without her, knowing that she is okay and that she will be safe in the Vale is comforting. While I don't like leaving her, I know this is where she belongs right now." He could see that it still bothered her, at least a little bit. He put his sword down and moved over to the bed, hugging her to his side in comfort.

* * *

Aerion awoke before Arya the next morning and quietly removed himself from the bed. He quickly went down to the kitchens, he had no interest in dealing with all of the occupants of the castle when they went to break their fast. As he was making his way back to their quarters he was met by Sansa walking the other direction. She smiled widely when she saw the small pile of food he had with him.

"Wanted to avoid the crowds later?" She said knowingly.

"Yes," He said a tad more fervently than he meant to causing her to chuckle, "I think both your sister and I had enough of being packed into a room full of Lords yesterday, I have no interest in doing it again when we march today."

She nodded in understanding, "I don't have to march today and I would like to do much the same… unfortunately I am still regarded as the Lady of the Vale and need to be in the Hall."

"My sympathies, my Lady," Though the smirk on his face told of something other than sympathy, "perhaps just stay close to Lord Hardyng he seems quite taken with you and I'm sure he will protect you from the other Lords."

She huffed with a bit of exasperation, "You're nearly as bad as Arya."

"I did learn from the best," He told her proudly, "but can you honestly say you are opposed to the idea of the handsome Harry Harding."

"Honestly no," She admitted as much to herself as to Aerion, "I think when this over I will likely marry him. I miss the North more then I can say but I have come to love the Vale in the past five years. I have invested a great deal of myself here and what few friends I have left are here."

Aerion gave a supportive smile, "Then it sounds like it would be best for you and I know Arya would not begrudge you staying where you feel you belong."

Sansa closed up a bit at that, "The truth is when I was younger I never felt like I belonged in the North and while at first I loved the capital, it became my prison. But here, here I have become a better woman."

Aerion was surprised by her candidness, "Why tell me?"

"Oh," she waved him off, "I already told Arya, I'm sure it would have gotten back to you eventually. She is more willing to talk to you than she is me." Aerion didn't feel the need to lie so chose to remain silent.

She stepped closer to him and looked him right in the eye, "I am glad that she has you, she cares about you far more than I think you know. That being said, hurt her and have no doubt I will hunt you down."

Aerion chuckled, "Would that be before or after she or the massive wolf that is more than a little attached to her hunt me down."

Sansa backed away laughing quietly, "Very good answer, I am sure our half-brother Jon will give you the same warning once you reach the Wall, they were always quite close."

"I've heard."

"You know more about her than anybody don't you?"

Aerion shrugged, "Probably yes, but to be fair she is the same for me." He began to start walking again, "I'm sure I will see you before we leave."

"Most certainly," She said at his retreating back, "I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see my little sister off."

Arya was awake and nearly ready for the day when he reached their room, she turned when he entered, "Oh good, you went to get us food."

"I knew you would have even less interest than me in dealing with a hall of full of Lords and Ladies, so I thought it best we eat alone this morning." She smiled and they ate mostly in silence until a horn was heard calling the men to the gates.

When they arrived many Ladies were bidding their husbands farewell and Sansa was giving a kind word to all who approached her. When she saw Aerion, Arya and Nymeria she quickly approached and started petting the massive wolf affectionately. It was rather humorous as Nymeria was so tall she barely had to lean down to pet her.

As Sansa turned from the direwolf she pulled her sister into a tight hug. There were no whispered words and no tears, just two sisters who were happy they could hug each other again. Aerion stood their silently, not wanting to interrupt their moment. It was only when she pulled away that Sansa said anything, "You be careful now, I only just got you back I would be terribly devastated should something happen." They both chuckled but there was an honest plea in Sansa's voice.

"No need to worry about that Sansa the years have made me far less reckless than I was as a child. I have every intention of being safe as I can while on a battlefield."

Sansa turned to Aerion, "I am sure you will have your handsome friend right beside you the whole time to watch after you."

Aerion chuckled, "Maybe not the whole time but certainly as much often as we can manage, I have no idea if she intends to have me be one of the members of her infiltration team at the Twins." Both young women gave him an identical look that screamed 'you're joking right?' Aerion just raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't say I thought Arya wouldn't ask me." They both laughed at his reaction before Sansa pulled away from her sister and went to give him a hug.

She whispered in his ear, "You be safe as well, I don't know how she would handle losing you and I'd rather not find out; we've both been through enough."

"I think she would do exactly the same thing I would if something happened to her, destroy anything and anyone she thought was responsible."

Sansa pulled away, "You're probably right." As Aerion turned to walk he noticed Harrold Hardyng eyeing him critically. _I really hope he doesn't think there was more to that then there was; I have no interest in dealing with a jealous Lord in the middle of a war. _

As he turned his attention from the other man he caught the end of the sisters' conversation, "I shall not be so alone Arya, Mya has been a good friend to me over the years and she is staying behind. No need to worry."

They left quickly after bidding Sansa a final farewell. 25,000 men of the Vale made their way from the Gates of the Moon and toward the Bloody Gate. It took the better part of the day to make the journey but when they arrived, the encampment at the edge of the Mountains, which was left under the command of Grey Worm, was fully packed and awaiting the arrival of their Queen. Despite only having a couple hours of daylight left the army began the northern march that should take around two weeks to complete.

It was probably an hour in when Arya had gone to speak with Lord Yohn Royce, a former friend of her father's, that Aerion was approached by the new Lord of the Vale. Aerion couldn't help but feel the man certainly looked the part. He had sandy-blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and the dimples girls seemed to love when he smiled. Aerion was happy to note that the Lord was smiling when he approached. _Good hopefully he cares little for the hug Sansa decided to give me before leaving._

"Good Ser, I did not have the opportunity to speak with you after our melee yesterday."

Aerion was tired of correcting people when it came to his title so just let it slide. _Maybe I should ask if Ser Barristan would be willing to knight me, _"Apologies my Lord, I was otherwise occupied after. You are quite the fighter."

"So I'm told," he smiled ruefully, "but compared to you and those two flowers I didn't feel all that impressive."

"As far as I am to understand it there is no shame in losing to Garlan or Loras Tyrell, they are widely regarded as two of the best swordsman in the country."

"Aye that may be true but that didn't seem to stop you from pruning the two of them." Harry said gleefully.

Aerion couldn't help the slightly triumphant smile, "I suppose that is true enough."

"You are an incredibly skilled swordsman, I don't think anyone could deny that after what happened yesterday. Foolishly, I only sought to learn more about you after having felt the sting of your sword." He glanced over at Aerion, "losing was far less embarrassing when I found out just how skilled the man who beat me was."

"You are too kind, my Lord." Aerion was proud of his talents but humility in front of Lords was a necessity.

"You're wrong I'm just stating a fact." Harry was silent for a while before speaking again, "Lady Arya seemed quite familiar with you."

Aerion hid a smile at the man's attempt at tact, "Even if we are not married, she is mine and I am hers."

"The Stark women are quite beautiful." Harry commented idly, "though I prefer the Lady Alayne or Sansa I suppose."

Aerion smirked, "Believe it or not my Lord, I noticed that."

Harry laughed, "Not so subtle as I would like then?"

"If you were going for subtlety then you failed miserably," Aerion told him bluntly, "but I would not worry, if nothing else Sansa is quite fond of you."

"My mother thought her beneath me when she was believed to be Lord Baelish's bastard daughter," Harrold explained, now that her true parentage has been revealed she is more then agreeable to the match."

"I take it you cared little for her parentage whatever it might have been when you first met."

Harry winced slightly, "I won't lie, when I first met her all I saw was a beautiful girl that I hoped to bed. She was a bastard girl and I was a knight; I saw no harm in it. But when she rejected my advances I became intrigued by her, and quickly found out that she was worth much more than one night of pleasure. She became my friend, both her and Mya, my mother questioned the company I kept but she did not stop me"

"Well at least you wizened up eventually."

Harry gave a small smile. "Aye that I did."

* * *

Winter made itself known the further north they traveled. The army loved the dragons all the more as they melted a path through the ten foot high snow drifts as though it was nothing. They did not burn the ground below the snow but made it easy enough to travel, what was once ten feet of snow in their path was a foot of easily traversed slush.

Still the journey was slower than it should have been and in three weeks, instead of the intended two, the army was camped far enough from the Twins for the plan to be enacted.

The five hundred men who would help to take the eastern castle had already been selected by the various commanders. Arya cared little for who actually took the castle but she was currently sitting with Aerion deciding who it was she would take for the more clandestine business. Aerion was just sitting their slightly bemused as she became more irritated.

Arya threw her hands up in frustration, "I am seriously beginning to wish we had brought some of the Ironborn with us, I would gladly take a dozen of them."

"To be fair, I'm not necessarily the best for this job either." Aerion said teasingly. _Then again it isn't as though I would let her leave me behind even if she wanted to. _

Arya glared at him, "Would you like me not to bring you along?"

Aerion laughed, "Not saying that, just saying that these men are not assassins, they are knights and soldiers."

She huffed as she sat back into the chair in her tent, "What do you suggest then?"

"Let Grey Worm pick ten of the Unsullied," he counseled, "they know how to be quiet and they will listen to your commands without fail."

She just sighed, "You're right, I just thought it best not to offend the Lords by not taking any of their men."

"Let them be offended, there is a man from each commander in the force of 500 that will be taking the castle once we get the gates open, you are under no obligation to have the same sort of… diversity." He stood and stepped behind where she sat, "Now stop worrying about this and go speak with Grey Worm."

Arya nodded, "You know it will be strange for me to lead men in this way, I seldom worked with more than one other of the Faceless when in Essos."

His voice was teasing, "I doubt any man will have trouble taking orders from you."

Arya swatted at him without looking and was satisfied to hear a loud smacking noise, "I had no doubt that they would take my orders, I'm just afraid I'll have to spend too much time making sure a certain purple eyed man does his job."

"I didn't realize you were bringing Edric or Aegon, be sure to inform them of your decision as well."

She made to smack him again but he grasped her hand and made to kiss her behind the ear, after getting her to sigh ever so softly he leaned closer to whisper to her, "Go and tell them your plans so that you can come back to bed, we'll be having a fight tomorrow and I would like to ravish you more than once before we leave in a few hours."

Arya turned to face him her eyes darkened, "We could just wait to inform them of my decision." She made to kiss him but he pulled away.

"No we can't," He said firmly, "so I will be here waiting once you get back."

She smiled at him, her eyes wide half-lidded. He found the look enticing to say the least, "Would you mind telling them of my decision?"

Something about the look in her eye made him agree, "I suppose," He nipped at her lower lip once causing her to groan ever so slightly, " but you better be waiting for me when I get back."

"Oh I most certainly will." She agreed breathily before kissing him passionately. As they broke apart she pushed him toward the tent entrance.

Aerion quickly made his way through the camp until he found Grey Worm. He called out to the Unsullied commander in High Valyrian, "Grey Worm," the stern faced eunuch turned, "Arya requests that you pick the ten men most skilled Unsullied in the art of subterfuge to take the eastern tower of the Twins."

Surprisingly Grey Worm actually smirked, "The wolf makes a good decision." Aerion was very happy for the Unsullied tendency to speak very few words.

"She usually does. We will meet your men in three hours at the northern edge of the camp." Grey Worm just nodded this time and Aerion quickly made his way back to the tent. Nymeria stood guard outside as he entered.

**LEMON CONTENT SCROLL DOWN IF YOU WISH TO SKIP**

As Aerion pushed back the tent flap he was met with a noise that put fire in his blood, a slight little moan of pleasure. He looked to the bed and if the moan wasn't enough indication of Arya's unwillingness to wait for him the sight of her naked on the bed slowly pushing two of her fingers between the glistening petals of her core was certainly telling.

He approached the bed slowly removing his outer armor until he was down to just his shirt and breeches. Arya writhed on the bed and her eyes opened slightly. Her gaze quickly locked onto her lover and she pulled her fingers from her body and gestured for him to join her among the furs. Despite the fact they had been in this position many times of late Aerion still found himself stricken by her beauty. _I am one of the single luckiest men in the world_. She pouted slightly when he didn't move and tweaked at the hardened nub of her left nipple.

Aerion broke himself from his momentary stupor and loosened his breeches as he came to the very edge of their bed but before he could pull them down he felt Arya grip his hands, she spoke throatily, "Let me."

She repositioned herself so that she was facing him and pushed his shirt up his body until he assisted her and removed the piece of clothing all together. When the hard muscle of his upper body was revealed she began laying little kisses on every bit of exposed flesh as she made her way towards his trousers. As she went lower she paid special attention to the V of his hips, her tongue flicking out and leaving a glistening trail toward his groin. After what felt like a lifetime to Aerion, she pushed down his trousers and underclothes in one motion. His already hard cock sprang up, barely missing her face and hit him in the stomach.

Arya stopped its bobbing by gripping him at the base and giving him a few quick strokes as she looked up into his eyes. The metallic grey of her eyes was darkened to near black and he felt himself twitch in her hand, she smirked up at him. A moment later, he found himself gasping in a lungful of air as she took him into the warm confines of her mouth. Neither of them expected to be pleasured orally but they took great pleasure in the look it caused on their lover's face. She could not take the whole of him into her mouth so she used one of her hands to work the rest of his shaft while she played with herself at the same time.

Feeling he was far too uninvolved in their lovemaking, Aerion reached down and grasped the firm swell of her breast in his hand. Arya moaned approvingly around him and he found the vibrations incredibly enjoyable and thrust involuntarily deeper into her mouth. As he tweaked her nipple she sped up her ministrations, bobbing on his manhood faster and moving her hand down to play with his balls lightly. Then suddenly, she pulled back so that only the crown remained in her mouth and began swirling her tongue along the underside, forcing a deep groan from Aerion's throat.

He knew she had never partook in any carnal acts at the various brothels she had to work in but clearly she had picked up more than a few tricks in talking with the various whores. _Then again, knowing her it is probably just natural talent. She's always had a quick tongue. _

Aerion grunted and moaned her name as he felt her suck hard enough to cause her cheeks to hollow out as she sucked the length of his shaft. As she reached the crown again he pushed her off gently. She looked at him curiously and he just smiled, "I want to be inside of you love and the way things were going you would have finished me well before we reached that point."

That tiny smirk appeared on her face again, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

She quickly pulled him forward onto the bed and flipped them so that he was underneath. She was clearly in the mood to be in control tonight and he would let her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she reached for his cock and ran it through the moisture of her lower lips. He thrust forward slightly and knocked into her clitoris causing her to yelp slightly. She growled out in pleasure slightly as she positioned him right at her entrance and slid down his shaft in one quick motion.

They both moaned out as he bottomed out inside of her. Aerion never felt more right than when he was one with Arya. He felt the tight sheath of her body ripple around his manhood and couldn't help the small thrust of his hips. Arya stared him right in the eye, almost demanding that he still himself, as she began to rock her hips in a circular motion as she braced herself on his chest. Aerion reached for the back of her neck and brought her down for a heated kiss as their movements took on a more frantic rhythm.

Moaning out his name, Arya pulled away and braced herself on his thighs as she stopped grinding and began lifting her tight tunnel up his shaft. He could feel as her wet walls clung to every ridge and vein of his manhood. He would never tire of the exquisite feeling.

They stared at each other as she picked up speed and Aerion reached up to fondle her chest. Arya removed a hand from his thigh and interlaced their fingers atop her breast.

They continued in this manner for a good five minutes, before Arya gasped out his name and threw her head back as her walls tightened almost painfully and rippled around him, as she reached her climax. She stopped lifting her hips in that moment and wanting to prolong her pleasure Aerion gripped her hips, digging his fingers into the soft yet firm flesh, and started thrusting into her body.

Arya's eyes snapped to his just before a scream was pulled from her throat and she fell onto his chest shaking. Feeling her shake in ecstasy on top of him made it impossible for him to hold on any longer and he quickly removed himself from her tight sheath and released his seed. After her oral ministrations and their torrid bit of lovemaking, Aerion was more than ready to release and shot ten ropes of cum across Arya's back and buttocks.

They laid there a good ten minutes, just basking in the afterglow of the act before he felt Arya kissing the hollow of his neck gently. She whispered to him softly, "That was wonderful," she ground down on his still half hard member, "though it would appear you are ready for more."

Aerion laughed soundlessly, "Well I have the single most beautiful woman I have ever met lying on top of me naked and grinding her supple body onto mine, can you really blame me if I'm ready to go again?"

She pulled away to smile at him, "How long until we have to leave?"

"I told Grey Worm three hours before I returned."

"Plenty of time then." She leaned down to kiss him but he flipped them so that she was on her back and began plundering her mouth. It was only a short time later when the sounds of lovemaking could be heard coming from the tent again.

**LEMON SCENE OVER CONTINUE READING FROM HERE**

When the pair exited the tent two hours later no one would have thought they had just spent their time fucking like rabbits but that was the advantage of being a trained assassin and warrior respectively.

As they were walking to meet the Unsullied they were accosted by Daario who looked more than a little smug, "You know I've been meaning to mention, I must really have been wrong when I spoke of your… bedroom habits; based on the noises I heard coming from your tent a short while ago, I would have to assume that neither are you," he gestured toward Arya, "cold as the men you've killed, or you," he gestured toward Aerion, "as impressive as an Unsullied when it comes to manhood."

They both barked a short laugh before giving Daario an identical malicious look that caused the man to stop smiling. Without either of them even saying a word he began walking away, "Right well good luck infiltrating the Twins."

As they made their way to the northern edge of the camp they began laughing heartily. When they arrived they found ten Unsullied awaiting them as requested. Arya greeted each of them before turning to start their journey, "Right then, let's go."

* * *

AN: I didn't feel like a major fight scene fit with the rest of this chapter, so that is going to wait until next chapter. I really like this chapter, particularly the first couple of conversations with Sansa, hope everybody else did too.

As always let me know of any inconsistencies or particularly bad grammatical mistakes and I will fix them ASAP. Thanks for reading everybody, leave me a review, follow or fav.

Until next time


	9. Chapter 9

AN: As always thanks for the reviews everybody

Birdy1210: No need to worry I'm going to keep switching back and forth from chapter to chapter between my stories. I know my other one seems to be quite popular but I really enjoy writing this story so I'll be coming back to it till it's done. Glad you liked the way I handled the reunion and how I wrote Sansa as I enjoyed writing her. Hope you like how I handled Walder in this chapter.

A Frozen Shadow: Hope you like what happens to the Frey's. Rickon should be in the next chapter and Jon might be though it is less likely.

lestibur: Thank you, glad you liked it.

JP: That is part of my goal with Aerion and definitely my goal for the all-around story so it's good to know you feel I've succeeded.

naleight: I'm happy you like Arya and Aerion's relationship as I certainly enjoy writing it As for Sansa I'm really happy you and others liked the way she was written, I wanted to get that balance between loyal Stark and the more world-wise woman she is becoming. With Arya and Sansa while they have never been cut from the same cloth I think they're similar yet different experiences would give them a far better relationship. Yeah the scene with Dany and Sansa was fun to write, Dany has always negotiated from a position of power it was kind of fun taking that away from her and forcing her to react instead of being the instigator. Maybe Aegon has just turned over a new leaf ;) we'll just have to wait to find out.

LaurenSelbyHughes: Glad you love the story, Arya is one of my absolute favorite characters so my primary concern when starting this was doing her justice.

GoDrinkPinesol624: Wait no more

Beloved Daughter: Sansa was fun to write, glad you enjoyed how she turned out and yes she definitely has some bite to her now.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

They pushed quickly through the biting cold of night, moving constantly to keep warmth in their bones. The twelve infiltrators left a half an hour before the force of 500 meant to take the eastern tower of the Twins. The journey was silent the only sound being the soft panting of Nymeria loping beside her human, and the whipping wind around them.

Aerion looked over at Arya and couldn't help but notice her demeanor was far different now than when previously they had gone into battle together. Of course he hadn't seen her on the Iron Islands, when a single minded focus born from years of experience had overtaken her. He found her whole approach to the matter incredibly impressive. Though he couldn't help but find it reminiscent of his behavior after his various failures but there was a glaring difference that Aerion couldn't help but notice. _She is in complete control of herself. _

In that moment he had a feeling that the woman walking, stalking more like, just a little in front of him would never cease surprising him.

After five hours, they were getting close to their destination. In the distance, the outlines of the twin towers of the Crossing could be seen through the darkness. The tents and fires of the Bolton and Frey army could be seen on the far side of the river. _They will have only one advantage, our entire army will have to push through the gates. The choke point will give them the opportunity to fight us a few hundred at a time. We'll have to figure out some way of removing that advantage. _Still having a foothold in the eastern tower would be a very good thing.

The moat surrounding the wall was frozen solid by the winter which would make it all the easier to climb the walls and infiltrate the castle. _It would be nice if the winter had done us the favor of freezing the actual river but that would apparently be too much to ask._ The walls surrounding the castle were thirty feet high. The drawbridge was raised though the road leading into the castle was cleared of snow, something that would benefit the soldiers when they arrived.

The plan was to use grappling hooks to scale the walls, kill the guards on the walls undetected and take control of the gate house. Arya could take the face of one of the actual guards and keep the others safe from any suspicion.

Silently they approached the southern part of the wall, avoiding the gaze of the guards on duty. All twelve of the black clad infiltrators stood with their backs flush against the walls when finally the silence was broken.

In whispered High Valyrian Arya addressed one of the Unsullied, "I want you to walk around the perimeter and find out how many guards are on the wall."

The eunuch she addressed only nodded before leaving quickly. They waited in complete silence until fifteen minutes later the runner scout returned, "Ten guard." The Unsullied told Arya promptly.

"They walk the wall I assume." The Unsullied nodded. Arya paused for a moment as she pondered the information, "Okay it appears there isn't a guard just above this point which would mean that there is likely to be one somewhere else nearby. If we're lucky he won't be paying any attention to what is going on around him this late at night."

Arya stepped away from the wall momentarily to look up before whispering to the others, "Hooks."

Two of the Unsullied stepped away from the wall and pulled the grappling hooks from their hips. They had considered having every person carry one but thought better of it realizing that it would only give the Frey's greater opportunity to discover them.

The Unsullied threw the hooks up and over the wall, even from the ground they could hear a muted clang as metal hit stone. With a couple of practice tugs the Unsullied checked to make sure the grapples had dug in before beginning the thirty foot climb to the top of the walls.

Arya and Aerion were the last two to travel up the ropes, with a quick nod at one anther they made quick work of the upward climb and just six minutes after the hooks were thrown the entire infiltration team was atop the wall. Aerion quickly took note of his surroundings as he hefted himself over the side of the wall.

There was only one guard on the southern stretch of wall which was unsurprising as the Frey's likely assumed the only threat was to the north in the form of Stannis Baratheon. The guard was standing next to a door leading into one of the battlements as he stared blankly out toward the Kingsroad.

Arya made a motion with her hand that clearly indicated she wanted them to follow her as she walked quietly along the wall. Fortunately, because of their good planning there was absolutely no one in the courtyard to notice them skulking in the shadows along the wall.

Arya led the group, Aerion just behind, as they reached the guard. With a feline grace, which Aerion couldn't deny was incredibly enticing despite the intensity of the situation, she kicked the guard in the back of the knee while simultaneously bringing her hand up to his mouth to muffle the yelp that escaped the soon to be dead man's mouth. In one quick motion Arya brought her dagger up to the man's neck and all watched as blood began pouring down and staining the twin towers upon his chest.

The body was quickly dragged into the battlement and propped against the wall. Aerion looked at the young man as Arya took stock the situation. The Frey boy was no older than fourteen, probably one of the forgotten children or grandchildren of the Late Lord Walder. Aerion noticed that his eyes were still staring blankly out into the distance the light having left them when Arya finished her work. Doing the young man a small kindness Aerion reached down and closed his eyes gently.

Arya meanwhile was leaning her head out the door they hadn't come through to look along the next stretch of wall. Aerion stepped up behind her and assessed the situation as well. Five of the other nine guards were walking this stretch of the wall, all of them shivering in their armor clearly less than pleased to have been given the nighttime guard duty. One appeared to have fallen asleep as he leaned on the parapet in front of him; two of the others were talking to each other in low tones apparently thoroughly enthralled in their conversation. The last two were diligently doing their duty as they looked out into the darkness for any sign of attack.

Arya pushed Aerion lightly in the chest and back into the room. The ten Unsullied arranged themselves around the room to attack any who entered from the staircase that led down to the courtyard. Arya approached the body and examined it for a moment before addressing the room, "Give me ten minutes to prepare this face, I will deal with the more… attentive guards while you," she pointed to Aerion and two of the Unsullied, "deal with the other three." She turned to the other seven black clad eunuchs, "Head down the stairs and dispatch any of the other guards you find. Take control of the gatehouse as discreetly as possible, we will need the room when the rest of our forces arrive."

Everyone quickly moved as Arya began preparing her second face since returning to the Seven Kingdoms, she noticed Aerion staring at her in obvious fascination and seemed to hesitate for a moment, speaking almost shyly "You don't have to watch me do this."

Aerion quirked an eyebrow, genuinely surprised by her concern, "Why wouldn't I want to see this? I find the whole idea of taking another's face incredibly interesting." He didn't realize how much that little comment meant to his lover.

Arya gave him a small smile, "Okay then, just don't stand to close wouldn't want you to interfere with the process."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They both chuckled briefly before Arya started preparing the face for use. When she was done Aerion couldn't believe the simplicity of the whole thing. _Then again, I shouldn't be. The Faceless Men must have needed to change faces while on assignment on a regular basis; given that they have been around for hundreds of years it makes sense that they would be able to do it very quickly. _Ten minutes later, as promised, Arya's beauty was masked by the rather ugly and thin haired Frey boy.

Aerion had to resist the urge to laugh as Arya started batting her eyelashes in what would have been an attractive way had it been her actually doing it. When she leaned into kiss Aerion he stood his ground until she was a mere inch away at which point they both starting chuckling softly. She leaned into whisper in Aerion's ear, "I honestly wouldn't have been offended if you had simply pushed me away."

Aerion hummed to himself softly, "I was tempted, but it was far funnier than it was awkward and I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have gone beyond teasing me."

Arya pulled back and they both turned to find the Unsullied still in the room looking at them curiously. Aerion blushed slightly while Arya did as she always did and schooled her features instantly. _I may be good at not showing my embarrassment but sometimes I really wish I could be as good as her._

Arya approached the door quickly but stopped before opening it, "Wait until I have the first two distracted before you approach the other three. They nodded before she opened the door and made her way out onto the wall again.

Aerion watched through the crack of the door as Arya approached the guard closest to them and struck up a conversation, the older man seemed reluctant to speak at first but as Arya gestured for them to walk over and speak to the other clearly attentive guard he nodded his head and they began meandering toward the other battlement.

Aerion looked to the Unsullied and with nary a gesture they made their way out into the bitter cold again. The two talkative guards had taken to looking out over the courtyard paying absolutely no attention to their surroundings. He gestured from the two men to the two Unsullied and they quickly made their way, knives drawn, toward the two men as Aerion approached the man he believed to be sleeping.

The guard was in his fifties but instead of the twin towers Aerion expected to see on his chest, he had the red horse of House Bracken. Aerion noticed that he was missing two fingers on his left hand, and his ear was blackened with frostbite. _Foolish of the man not to properly cover up in the winter, and they say age breeds wisdom. _He was short, only five foot-seven and pudgy. As Aerion approached him from behind, the man did something Aerion wasn't expecting; he turned to gaze at Aerion's shadowy figure. Dull brown eyes widened as his bushy eyebrows shot straight into his hairline. He made to scream out to his fellows but Aerion reacted too quickly; he took his knife and gripping it blade down he drove into the man's temple, which caused a grunt of pain that Aerion was incredibly thankful wasn't a cry of anguish.

Aerion was silently berating himself for his foolishness. _Never assume anything in a hostile situation it can get you and the people you are fighting with killed. _He quickly moved forward toward Arya who now had the two remaining guards' full attention. She turned and caught Aerion's eye for a moment gesturing subtly to the one on her right. Aerion moved up behind the man and as he made to drive the knife into his neck he saw Arya move beside him, slashing the last remaining guards throat quickly.

"Prop them all up to look like they are still on guard." Arya commanded curtly. Aerion gave her a questioning gaze but she completely ignored him, something that didn't entirely surprise him given the situation.

The infiltrators quickly did as their leader commanded and propped the dead guards up to look as though they were surveying the thick darkness of night. Keeping them propped up by driving their own weapons through flesh and into stone. Aerion found it slightly distasteful but couldn't argue that it was a very good idea. He realized that this was similar to how Arya described her escape from Harrenhal five years ago. _Only difference is we're trying to get people in instead of getting people out. _

Arya turned to Aerion, "Go and check on the others."

Aerion nodded and quickly made his way back into the battlement and down the stairs as quietly as possible. When he reached the winch to the gate and drawbridge he was shocked to find that one of the Unsullied was injured while taking the area. Aerion needed to take only one look at the man's wound to know that he was going to die. His humors were pouring from his stomach even as they applied pressure to stem the tide. "What happened?" Aerion snapped a little heatedly.

"That one," Hero, one of the Unsullied gestured toward a dead Frey, "was skulking in the shadows and attacked Red Ant from behind."

Aerion sighed, "Right, nothing to be done about it. He is going to die." It was blunt but the truth, everybody in the little gatehouse knew it, Red Ant better than any of them. Nobody moved for a long moment after Aerion's declaration.

That was until Red Ant rasped out, "Just kill me. I die knowing I served the Breaker of Chains and that is enough for me." Aerion nodded and stepped over drawing Serpent's Fang as he moved, "It is good to know I die at the hands of such a good warrior in the end." Aerion gave a sad smile before he drove the black steel between Red Ant's ribs and into his heart. The Unsullied soldier gave Aerion a weak smile before going limp.

Silence sat heavily in the little gatehouse as they each bowed their heads in honor of their fallen comrade, a minute later Aerion addressed the others, "How many guards in total did you encounter while you were taking the gate?"

"Nine," Grey Worm told him, "three were asleep and the others were extremely drunk."

"You checked through that door?" Aerion gestured in the direction he hadn't come from. The Unsullied nodded. "Very good, we have only to wait for Arya then."

"We could open the gate now."

"No," Aerion responded a little harshly, "we open the gates too soon and men in the tower will notice and we will be overwhelmed before the rest of our forces arrive."

Hero seemed almost cocky as he responded, "Unsullied could withstand ten times our number."

Aerion chuckled in half part derision and half part surprise, "I respect your bravado friend but that doesn't change the fact that there could be as many as a thousand fighting men inside of that castle and ten men can't withstand those kinds of odds. We need the element of surprise in this."

It was at that moment that Arya walked through the door, "Aerion is right until we actually see our forces approaching we can't open the gate. The less chance we give them to notice our presence the better." She looked at the dead Freys around the gatehouse, "Prop them up to look like they are still living."

The task was quickly finished and they stood there in almost complete silence as they awaited the 500 men who should be arriving shortly. Arya and Aerion looked around corners warily to make sure there were no approaching soldiers, there luck didn't hold entirely.

A gruff voice rang out from the other side of the partially snow filled yard, "Oi lads, everything alright out there?"

Arya looked at Aerion briefly before turning in the direction of the voice. The man in question thankfully couldn't see much of what was going on, "Aye we're fine," Arya's voice came out with a surprising masculinity that Aerion wasn't expecting, " that fucking coward Stannis hasn't come down past Greywater Watch in months and it ain't going to change tonight." _I suppose it makes sense that she could change her voice as easily as she changes her face. _

There was a full bellied laugh that rang out through the emptiness of the yard before the out of sight guard responded, "Aye, the fucker is probably too busy with that Red Woman of his to worry about actually taking back 'what is rightfully his'." The guard finished sarcastically.

Arya laughed though it was hollow to the ear, "The only thing that's rightfully Stannis Baratheon's is that stick up his ass."

Aerion could hear the light crunch of snow beyond the gates and went to look out from the iron bars of the gate to see their approaching forces. He quickly returned to Arya's side to whisper in her ear, "They're here, we either need to kill that guard or get him to go back into the tower while we open the gates."

Arya looked over her shoulder, gazing out toward the men walking toward the frozen moat. She turned back toward the guard who had kept himself situated in the doorway to the tower, "Well there is nothing going on out here, might as well get back to the warmth of the castle."

"Trying to get rid of me, ey there lad?" Was the lighthearted reply.

"Of course not, I just know I sure as hell don't want to be out in this gods forsaken cold; can't imagine you would want to either."

They heard another laugh that seemed far louder than necessary, "True enough, I'm freezing my balls off out here. I'll see you later lads." Mercifully they heard the large door to the tower close after a moment and they both breathed a small sigh of relief.

Arya turned to the Unsullied, "Lower the drawbridge slowly, we don't need it crashing down and stirring every Frey in that castle." They did just that, inch by inch the drawbridge dropped until the heads of the men on the other side of the moat could be seen waiting a little impatiently. Arya turned to Aerion, "Raise the gate, quietly if you can manage it."

Aerion moved over to the gate winch and slowly pulled the gate upward, a soft creaking emanated through yard. Just as he heard the soft thud of the drawbridge hitting the other side of the moat he raised the gate just high enough for all of the men to enter the courtyard. Nymeria came bounding in alongside the men panting happily as Aerion pet the back of her neck.

Loras was the first man through the gate smiling broadly, "You know," he said to Aerion, "it is nice being the youngest brother, means I get to go on all of the most dangerous assignments without fear of anything happening to the family name."

Aerion laughed, "I'm sure Garlan is positively fuming that he didn't have the opportunity to walk through the cold of night without the opportunity to sleep, in order to fight an unknown number of people in the close quarters of a castle."

Loras' smile only widened as he patted Aerion on the shoulder, "Glad we are on the same page."

Aerion pushed his hand away good-naturedly, "Oh sod off, we have work to do."

Loras's smile dropped, "You're right, is the door into the castle open."

Arya, once again herself, answered as she approached the pair, "Yes, the man who came to check on things didn't have the good sense to lock it behind him when he reentered the castle."

"Then let's get this done." Loras said a little haughtily.

Arya and Aerion looked at one another with mirth in their eyes as they moved forward with 509 men at their back. Aerion realized they hadn't thought of one important matter, "Wait a moment," Arya turned to look at him, "we need to have men keep watch of the gate that leads out onto the actual bridge." Aerion could tell she was berating herself internally for not realizing that herself.

Loras was far more demonstrative in showing how stupid he found his lack of attention as he smacked himself rather loudly on the head, "You're absolutely right, if an alarm is raised we will need to have men down here to make sure the gate isn't raised for reinforcements to enter."

Arya addressed the first person she saw, one of the men from the Vale with the three ravens of House Corbray on his chest, "You, take ten men and hold the interior gate against any who try to open it."

The man obviously wanted to protest but when he noticed the way Aerion and Loras were appraising him seemed to think better of it, after all the knight was there when the two thoroughly dismantled Lord Hardyng and he wasn't as young as he used to be, "As you command Lady Stark." Loras was the only one of the three who realized Arya had just given Lyn Corbray, the man who killed Lewyn Martell in the Rebellion, the task of holding a gatehouse when it probably wouldn't even be necessary.

Arya oblivious to Loras's barely contained laughter started walking toward the main door of the castle again as Ser Lyn broke off with ten of his men toward the interior portcullis that led out to the crossing.

Aerion and Loras pushed open the door cautiously as they entered the eastern castle of the Twins. There was no one in the entrance hall which was fortunate. The tower was quite large, having six floors and dozens of rooms including a barracks on the lowest floor.

There was a door to what they could only assume was the Main Hall of the first floor just in front of them with two other doors to each side. The Great Hall where the Red Wedding had taken place and Walder Frey had his carven black oak chair was at the top of the tower.

Arya spoke to Aerion and Loras in hushed tones, "We will need to spread out our forces, I sincerely doubt there is anyone in the Great Hall this time of night but it is a possibility. We'll each take a third of the force and make our way through one of the sets of doors, if you come to the stairs leading to the upper levels I would suggest you wait until the rest of us arrive, we have no idea how many men in total occupy the tower." She turned but stopped, "Oh, and I don't think it should need mentioning but remind your men that any women and children they encounter are to remain unharmed."

The two men didn't respond but did as she asked without question. Aerion found it funny how even though she was only nearly sixteen years old she could command such respect. _Then again that is no small part of the reason that I fell for her to begin with, there is that certain something about her that commands respect and it has nothing to do with her family name. _Aerion led a group made up of men from Dorne and the Unsullied through the door to the right. They checked every side room they came to as they traveled through the halls of the Twins. More than once a knife was dragged across a sleeping soldier's throat. They made quick work of these rooms. _Better they die in their beds than have to fight in the battle that is sure to occur at some point, our presence can only go unnoticed for so long. _

Aerion's thought turned out to be prophetic because as he opened the next door he heard a cry go up somewhere else in the castle, "INTRUD…" that was all the helpless guard was able to get out before he was silenced but Aerion had no doubt that it roused the other guards, at least those on the lower floors.

Unfortunately for Aerion, he just happened to find himself opening the doorway to the sleeping quarters of what appeared to be the bulk of the men on the lower level. It was a very large room that had doors that led off into three other rooms. If he was to guess he would say over a hundred men were housed in the barracks. _Just my fucking luck. _

Noticing the various men around the room waking from their slumbers he acted quickly, bringing his sword down in a quick arc and cleaving the skull of the nearest Frey. Blood sprayed out from the wound as blade cut into brain matter and a short but pained noise came from the dead man's throat.

The men at Aerion's back quickly entered the room and that is how the blood bath began. For the first time since the Red Wedding the Twins saw true bloodshed but this time it was Frey blood that flowed like the river they guarded miserly. As over a hundred men flooded into the large barracks, blood stained the stone floor and splattered against the walls.

Aerion admitted that fighting in a room like this was one of his least favorite things to do; skill meant far less than luck when your movements were hindered by a throng of enemies. Men began pushing their way into the larger room from the three smaller ones and soon it became absolute chaos. Blood and sweat were pungent in the air and the heat of so many bodies was almost suffocating as the men in the room fought with everything they could to avoid their deaths.

It was abundantly clear to Aerion that every Frey was going to be strewn across the ground by the end of this fight, they had absolutely no coordination and the surprise attack had them scrambling. Aerion found himself fighting a man maybe twice his age, who managed to stand and pull his longsword from its sheath just before Serpent's Fang drove through his exposed back.

Aerion was taken off guard by a shove as one of the Dornishmen was forced into him. The momentary distraction was nearly his undoing as the Frey slashed at his chest; Aerion just barely managed to move back from the blades reach and the tip of the sword left a thin cut in the sturdy wyvern-hide jacket upon his chest. Aerion steadied himself by pushing up off the wall and with a slash steel met steel. The force of Aerion's strike was enough to shatter the blade in the Frey's hands, with a loud clang. The strike continued through and the blade cut deeply into the Frey's unprotected collarbone with ease, a sickening cracking sound reached Aerion's ears as the bone yielded and the blade moved toward the man's lung. As Aerion pulled straight up blood spurted out of the wound and onto his forearm and hand. _They must be using some pretty shit steel if I was able to shatter his blade with such ease. _

Aerion had little time to dwell on the fact though as he felt a blade cut into the back of his leg. He turned and drove forward with a single thrust that went right through the offending Frey's mouth and out the back of his head. The blade shattered the yellow teeth and gum as it made its journey and the droopy eyed Frey twitched as he died.

At that moment the door on the other side of the room burst open and Arya and the men she lead from the sell-sword companies funneled into the room quickly. The Frey's now fighting the small skirmish on two fronts had no chance of surviving. Above them they could hear movement as the fight attracted the attention of the other occupants of the tower.

"Go back to the stairs and make sure no one can enter the lower level!" Aerion bellowed out over the moans of pain and death around them. The Unsullied near the door moved immediately and made their way out of the barracks and back the way they had come. When Aerion turned back to what remained of the Frey's in the barracks he had to quickly avoid a slash aimed at his neck but as he made to stab upward and through the man's lungs he realized that he was already dead. Looking behind the now dead Frey, he saw Arya looking back at him.

The Dornish and the sell-swords finished off the few remaining fighters. Looking around Aerion had to assume he had misjudged the number of men inside of this barracks. It appeared to Aerion as though the unprepared Frey's had lost over 200 men in the skirmish. He could see at least fifteen Dornishmen interspersed amongst the dead and just a few of the Unsullied.

Aerion limped on his first step, having forgotten about the slash on the back of his calf but quickly righted himself. Aerion noticed that Arya was favoring her right hand as he walked over to her, "What happened?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

Arya smiled at him slightly before shaking her head, "I was knocked over in the bustle of the fight and one of the fuckers stepped on my hand to make me drop my dagger. He probably broke at least one bone in my hand."

Loras and his men burst into the room at that moment and looked more than a little put out, "Of course you two go and finish everything before I can get here." They both stared at him for a moment until he coughed uncomfortably.

Aerion was the one who spoke, "While I appreciate your attempt at levity Loras now might not exactly be the time." The maiden-like man just nodded stiffly obviously realizing that his comment was in poor taste considering the smells and sounds of death that pervaded the large room.

Arya started making toward the door that Aerion had come through, "You found the stairs to the upper levels this way?"

He nodded his acknowledgement, "The Unsullied are holding it against any who might try to come down from there."

"They would be foolish to risk such an attempt. It would be smarter to establish themselves at the top of the stairs and wait for us to come to them. If what I heard of the Red Wedding is true then they have more than enough crossbowmen waiting for us at the top of the stairs." Bitterness laced his lover's voice and he gave her arm a gentle squeeze that quickly broke her from her darker thoughts.

"How many do you think are left?" Loras asked completely unaware of Arya's brief moment of rage.

"Well between the barracks and the rooms we cleared out I wouldn't be surprised if we killed nearly 400 of the defenders. I would assume that the women and children are in the uppermost levels which would mean the rest of the defenders are on the next couple floors. Best guess is we'll have to fight another 600 before we have full control of the castle." Arya thought out on the fly.

They arrived at the staircase where ten Unsullied had killed what appeared to be fifteen Frey's who tried to find out what was going on the first floor. "Do we know exactly how many we lost during that first scrum?"

"Only twenty." Said Grey Worm from behind them, "Catching them by surprise gave us a huge advantage, at least half of them met there end before we even had the chance to react properly. Add to that they had no armor to protect them and it is easy to see how we could have such success." Arya and Aerion were the only ones who actually understood the eunuch as he spoke in High Valyrian.

"Good," Aerion began, "that means we have nearly as many men as they do, though they clearly have the advantage of position at this point." He finished while eyeing the stairs. "We send every man with a shield up the staircase with others behind them bracing them in case they are pushed back when they reach the top. Chances are they will just bombard us with crossbow bolts when we reach the top so we should be able to push in and establish ourselves on the landing." The other two commanders nodded their consent and they quickly had every man with a shield assembled at the foot of the stairs two abreast.

They climbed up to the second floor of the castle quickly and as the first man reached the top there was a clearly audible thud as a crossbow bolt lodged itself into a shield. Aerion and Arya were standing ten steps behind the first man to reach the second floor and they could clearly hear as the continuous thud of crossbow bolts hammered into the line of shields but despite this onslaught they were able to move forward along the landing.

By the time they reached the top of the landing, Nymeria had blood on her mouth from where she had killed more than a few Frey's, the nearest crossbowmen who cowered in fear at the sight of the massive wolf. The sight seemed to terrify every Frey soldier as they stopped loading their crossbows and merely stared at the massive beast as it mauled their comrade. Aerion noticed a slightly malicious smile that took over Arya's face and that was when he realized why the Frey's were so afraid. _Grey Wind supposedly killed dozens before finally dying, it isn't surprising they would cower before a direwolf. _

Aerion wasn't going to give the Frey's the opportunity to regain their bearings. He moved forward and removed one of the crossbowmen's head from their shoulders as even more of their men pushed up and onto the second floor. Arya beside him stabbed a man in the throat with Needle and screams of fear echoed through the halls of the tower as they killed every single Frey defending the entrance to the second floor. Thirty crossbowmen lay strewn about the room in a bloody heap but the attackers paid them little mind once they were out of the way.

The makeup of the second floor was much the same as the first floor, the only difference being that they could hear the ruckus of men moving behind the door directly in front of them. Aerion turned wearily to Arya, "Shields to the front?"

She nodded, eyes hard as stone as they moved over to the door, "There will be more crossbows on the other side of this door, probably not as many though; I doubt they expected us to make it past the landing."

"They are fools then, they only had thirty in that room and we only lost twenty in the forward push."

"The Frey's aren't known for their skill in battle love," the endearment lacked its usual warmth in the heat of battle, "they are only known for being oathbreakers who affront the gods." Aerion could understand her anger in the moment so decided not to comment and just moved up behind the shield and spearmen who would push open the door."

It was just as they pushed open the door that they heard a bell begin to ring from the top of the tower. _I'm surprised it took them this long to alert the other end of the crossing. That Corbray better hold the gatehouse otherwise we are absolutely fucked. _Aerion was pulled from his musings as the doors just in front of them opened. Arrows and crossbow bolts bombarded them, he heard a scream from just in front of him as one of the men at the front took an arrow straight through the neck as he failed to hold his shield as high as he should have; three men in total fell to the volley of deadly projectile but they didn't give them a chance for a second volley as men flooded into the large room.

This battle was almost exactly the same as the one on the lower floor, lacking need for true finesse instead relying on basic instinct to keep away from the veritable sea of blades that cut at them in the closed quarter. As they pushed further into the room Aerion noticed some of the Frey men fleeing out one of the side doors. _Probably retreating to the upper levels of the castle. _

When everything was done every Frey who hadn't fled was laid dead on the floor, pools of blood stained the grey stone and Aerion doubted that they would ever fully come out. They killed another 200 Frey's on the second floor and found the fully stocked kitchens and larder while fighting before they approached the next set of stairs.

The trend continued as they pushed up floor by floor thankfully never hearing footsteps beneath them, meaning the gate was being held by the men of the Vale. After what felt like hours, and what actually was for once, they found themselves with just half as many men as when they started their assault though the Frey's were doing far worse. Just fifty men stood on the other side of the door to the Great Hall of the eastern tower of the Twins. Every room they had entered on the fifth and sixth floor had been filled with cowering women and children who had been abandoned by the men who were supposed to defend them.

Nymeria's usually grey fur looked almost black from the blood that stained it. Even the direwolf appeared winded as they tried to break down the last door between them and the seat of House Frey; it had been barricaded in the time they made their way systematically through the castle. Aerion looked over to Arya and gently wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. She looked at him and smiled gently despite the situation and her obvious weariness. They both had their attention drawn to the doorway as it began splintering from the bashing it was taking.

With one final hit the door caved in and the last 200 of Daenerys's forces pushed to kill the last of the defenders. Aerion had to admit that the men fought hard in their desperation to avoid death.

Aerion found himself fighting another of the Frey's of the Twins; he tired of looking at the blue towers that adorned their chests. This one had more skill then most of the other Frey soldiers he had fought to that point and he was seemingly a knight unlike many of the soldiers who had been relegated to the barracks down below.

The man was stout and wiry, and his black beard had various strands of grey interspersed. Luckily for the Frey, Aerion's exhaustion had him moving just slightly slower than usual.

Still Aerion even exhausted from hours of battle was more than a match for the fresh as a daisy Frey. Aerion parried the man's blows fluidly and dodged a dozen slashes before he found an opening in the man's surprisingly poor defense. _He must be used to people falling to his attacks fast enough that he never had to worry about anything else._

Driving forward Aerion batted away an errant slash before he pushed his sword through the man's thigh, destroying his femur with ease and causing a loud scream to emanate through the hall. The noise drew the attention of the few remaining defenders. Aerion quickly pulled his blade from the now gushing wound and brought it to the Frey's throat. Staring the man who was maybe twice as old in the eye he dragged it along his throat and watched as the older man spit up blood as he tried to drag in air that would do nothing to stay his death.

As Black Walder fell, Arya was preparing to kill a young man when something extremely surprising happened; Nymeria stepped in front of her human and began sniffing the young man before turning to face Arya and nuzzling at her. The young Frey looked at Nymeria in shock before speaking, "We surrender." He and one of the other men, who appeared to be his brother, glared at the other fifteen men who stared back before reluctantly dropping their swords.

Arya stormed up to the young Frey who surrendered, "Why didn't Nymeria attack you?" She asked heatedly.

"Nymeria, as in Arya Stark's direwolf Nymeria?"

Arya eyed the young Frey critically, "Yes, how the fuck would you know that?"

"My name is Olyvar, I was King Robb's squire. My father and Black Walder," he gestured toward the dead man at Aerion's feet," sent me, Perwyn and Alesander away before the Red Wedding," he continued hastily when he saw Arya bring her sword up to strike him again, "because we were loyal to him and his cause."

"So why are you back here fighting for your worthless family?" Arya spat out.

If Olyvar was offended by Arya's vitriol he didn't show it, "Since they sent for our return we haven't been allowed out of Black Walder's sight for even a day; it was either die fighting or die in a cell. I would rather die with a sword in my hand if I must die."

Arya seemed to be warring internally so Aerion walked over to his conflicted lover, "He surrendered willingly and Nymeria recognized something in him that caused her to stand between you and the kill, shouldn't that be enough?"

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, and Aerion wouldn't be surprised if she decided to slap him but she just sighed in defeat before turning back to the young Frey, "Where is your father?"

Olyvar gestured behind him where there was a door leading out of the main hall, "He is there though he is sickly, I doubt he has long to live."

Arya laughed, the sound unsettling, "Oh he certainly doesn't have long to live, I have another name to remove from my list."

"So you really are Arya Stark then?" Olyvar asked suddenly as his eyes took in her body.

Arya and Aerion both glared at the young man rather fiercely and he blushed under there gaze, "Apologies, I just didn't think to meet a ghost. You were betrothed to my half-brother Elmar; I have no doubt that he will regret my father's decision to cancel that betrothal if he could see you now."

Arya smiled mischievously, "Assuming he lives through the next day, he will only regret your father's decision as long as it takes him to find out that I am a former Faceless Man." Aerion and Arya would never get tired of the reaction that piece of information elicited as appreciation turned to obvious fear.

Olyvar gulped loudly, before speaking quietly, "You are probably right about that."

"Glad we agree," Arya said far more sweetly than most people could have managed, "now I have some business with your father."

(POV SHIFT)

Arya walked to the door with long strides; the potential of finally seeing justice done upon one of the men responsible for her brother and mother's death driving her forward. Both Aerion and Nymeria followed behind her closely. Arya briefly thought about telling her lover to stay in the Hall for this but decided against it. _He has been with me for just about everything so far, no reason to stop him from being with me for this. _

As they walked through the door there was a pungent odor of piss in the air and Arya realized that she had probably only reached Walder Frey days before death took him by natural causes. The bald, mostly toothless, all around decrepit ninety-five year old man stared at them as they entered. A disgusting laugh emanated from the large four poster bed as they drew closer despite the urge to vomit from the smell.

Arya heard a whimpering sound over to her side and was surprised to see a woman, who she assumed was Walder's wife, standing over in the corner. She was staring wide-eyed at the direwolf as the great wolf sat down on its haunches at the foot of the bed with teeth bared. Nymeria knew instinctively that this was one of the men responsible for the death of one of her packmates and wanted his blood.

Aerion move over to the woman and quickly guided her out of the room where she was taken care of by Olyvar and shut the door behind them. The noise coming from the old man hadn't stopped and Arya eyed the man with disdain, "What is so funny Frey?" She finally asked tiring of his incessant cackling.

The thin voice of Walder Frey echoed in the near empty room at the top of the crossing; the crossing which was the only reason any of the lords of the Seven Kingdoms gave him even an ounce of respect, "I know who you are pretty thing, only a fucking Stark would have one of those beasts at their beck and call. So based on the look of you, I would have to assume you are Arya Stark."

"You would be correct." Arya was surprisingly calm as she addressed the oathbreaker.

"Just my fucking luck," a bit of spittle escaped the tiny old man's mouth as he raged slightly, "I thought the lot of you were dead or broken; you were supposed to be married to that Bastard Bolton but here you are alive and well, something I know wouldn't be the case if you were actually the young girl forced to marry that man. The gods certainly have a sense of humor if a Stark is to kill me in the end." He took quite a while to get the whole thing out.

"No," Arya said calmly, "the gods don't have a sense of humor. There are the old gods whose influence in the south died when the heart trees were destroyed and then there is death; he will always have his due."

"Ah, death," Walder spoke almost fondly of the potential, "you have wrought more than your fair share of death today."

Arya ignored the comment, already being well aware of the death she had taken part of in the night and knowing it was for the good of the realm, "I wonder, do you regret it now on your death bed?"

"What are you talking about you foolish woman?" Walder's speech was labored but even so the venom in his voice was obvious.

Arya didn't rise to the insult, "Your house will fall into anonymity, the name that you have done so much to strengthen, to see grow through your lust and your low cunning will come to nothing." The comment struck a nerve as the look Old Walder Frey turned on her would have curdled milk, and cause any baby to scream but Arya was made of sterner stuff and felt the need to laugh at the old man's attempt at intimidation; Aerion actually did laugh slightly.

Arya continued, "All of your sons and grandsons save the three that were loyal to my family above yours will be outcasts, never being accepted in betrothal. Something tells me Olyvar, Perwyn and Alesander will take their wives' family names when the time comes, and your daughters will marry into other houses, at least the ones that are pretty enough to overlook the poor stock from which they came. And let's not forget that a Frey will never again control the Crossing or Riverrun." Walder went into a coughing fit as he stared at her in silent anger.

"I'll be honest, I can understand removing your men from the fight against the Lannisters. I loved my brother but he was foolish, the lines between love and duty became blurred to him and he made the wrong decision, but," Arya now drew closer and stared down into the beady eyes of the vile man in front of her, "I cannot understand why you would bring him here, break some of the oldest traditions of the First Men and kill thousands all because of your wounded pride."

"I hope the few years your family controlled Riverrun was worth the destruction of everything you spent your life building." The usually vocal man was silent for a long time before speaking.

"You are all the same: the Tullys, the Starks, the Arryns, all of you looked down on us. You asked me if I regret what I did, well I have an answer. No," He spat the word out almost gleefully, "I don't regret a fucking thing I did to your family, I have never felt such joy as when I watched my son cut open your mother's throat, the lying bitch that she was, or when Roose Bolton shoved a dagger through your brother's heart."

Arya stepped back a moment, "I hate you Lord Walder for what you did to my family, but I don't think any less because your family is nothing more than a bunch of up jumped gate keepers." Her voice was dangerously quiet as she continued, "No, I have lived a hundred lives since last I was home and cannot judge you for that. I look down on you because you are a vain, petty and pathetic little man with nothing more than the lowest of cunning who only developed a spine when he had the backing of the most feared man in the Kingdoms."

Walder began another coughing fit, "So kill me then and take your vengeance you wolf bitch."

Arya drew Needle from her hip and pointed it at the man's chest, "You know when I discussed you with the Queen I told her you would live long enough for my blade to taste your blood, from the smell of you it is obvious I only arrived with a couple of days to spare. Your death it will be painful if I let the disease that is taking you persist." The last was said almost to herself.

"You're going to let me die painfully then?" There was a hint of fear in the disgusting old man's voice.

Arya's response was to drive the thin blade into Lord Walder's throat causing him to widen his eyes in surprise, "Justice is more important to me than my selfish desire to see you suffer. Besides, it is not for me to give another suffering, just the gift of death. Whatever comes after life I hope yours is eternally agonizing," Walder Frey's blood did not pour from his body like most of the healthy young men she had killed in the night, no his almost oozed from his body in thick yet slow rivulets. His tiny eyes closed as he took one last shuddering breath before the disgustingly vile old man left the world forever. Nymeria gave a distinctly happy bark, which caused a small smile to break out across Arya's beautiful face.

Wanting nothing more than to be away from the dreadful odor that seemed to pervade every stone of the Lord's Quarters, Arya grabbed Aerion's hand and exited the room quickly. Walder's wife was standing fearfully over by the other Freys while at that very moment Loras entered the room clearly looking for someone, "Arya you may want to come and meet one of the women we found."

Arya raised one eyebrow in question, "Who could I possibly have any interest in speaking to?"

"Your aunt and cousin." Loras said with a small smile.

Arya looked completely perplexed before she realized who the Tyrell knight must be talking about, "Why is my Uncle Edmure's wife still at the Twins?"

Olyvar spoke up, "The winter and war made it impossible for them to travel to the Rock. The winter is also the reason my father was still on this side of the Crossing, it was believed the weather would have killed him even with such a short journey. I'm sure you noticed the stifling heat in his quarters." Arya nodded her head in acknowledgement. _Might as well go meet the woman my brother should have married. _

"Please take me to my aunt, Ser Loras." He nodded and she and Aerion followed him out of the room and through the corridors.

Aerion addressed Loras, "I must assume seeing as we aren't all dead that we were able to hold that gate."

"Yes," Loras confirmed, " I went to check on the gatehouse while you two were busy with Lord Frey. We allowed very few of the occupants to reach the gatehouse, Ser Lyn seemed a little perturbed that his skills were being put to such poor use." He finished with a chuckle.

"Hmm," Arya began, "I didn't realize that was Ser Lyn Corbray, I will probably have to apologize for slighting the honor of the man who killed a wounded Lewyn Martell."

Aerion laughed, "Yes knights are such prickly things, they have far too much pride."

Loras glared at the younger warrior, "You wouldn't be saying that if Ser Barristan knighted you."

"No," Aerion chuckled, "I would definitely be saying that if I were knighted, not all knights are the same after all; in fact, Ser Barristan is the perfect example of what I'm talking about."

Arya broke them from there banter by bringing their attention back to more important matters, "Why didn't the Bolton's on the other side of the Crossing bring their forces against the gate."

"Well the first reason is probably that they haven't taken the time to clear the bridge of snow in what appears to be months, so even if they sent reinforcements they still have a great deal of digging to do." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Then, even if they reached the gate I doubt they had the necessary equipment to bash down their own fortifications." He stopped as they reached an oaken door. "They're in here."

Arya opened the door and immediately heard giggling off to her right where a pretty petite woman was tickling an auburn haired four year old girl bundled in more furs than were probably necessary. _So that is why my Uncle Edmure is alive, his first child was a girl. _Their presence in the doorway was noticed by both mother and daughter and identical brown eyes stared at them. Roslin quickly righted herself and smartened up her daughter, "I'm sorry my Lords, Lady I was just trying to entertain little Minisia. She was more than a little scared of the fighting; I thought it best to do what I could to take her mind off of things."

"Minisia, you named her after her grandmother?" Arya asked softly as she looked at the little girl.

Roslin's eyes fell onto Arya and quickly began taking in her features, she ignored the question, "You look like a northerner, but I'm afraid we've never met."

"You are my aunt by marriage Lady Roslin, and little Minisia there is my cousin." Minisia seemingly bounced over to hug the young Stark before Roslin had the chance to stop her. The little girl was oblivious to the blood that stained Arya's armor and clothes. The child spoke up innocently, "I hope you're nicer than some of my other cousins."

Arya patted the little girls head fondly, "I apologize for the intrusion my Lady, but I thought you would like to know that your brothers, Olyvar and Perwyn survived the battle and that none of the other Ladies of your house have been harmed."

"Minisia sweet thing, go into the other room and work on your reading." The little girl released Arya's leg and did as her mother bid.

"She seems like a bright child." Aerion said with a slight smile in the pretty woman's direction.

She didn't even seem to register Aerion's words as she stared into the distance blankly, "My father, is he dead?" Roslin asked in a monotone.

"Yes, I…" but Arya was interrupted before she finished the thought.

"Finally, I've been waiting for that piece of shit, who I sincerely doubt was even able to sire me, to die since the day he killed your brother." Arya and Aerion both looked at the small woman in wide-eyed surprise from the venom that laced her otherwise gentle voice.

"I know why I hated your father, but why do you?" Arya asked genuinely curious.

"I was forced to participate in the Red Wedding." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, " I am ashamed to say I knew what was going to happen and did nothing." Roslin paused, "I love my husband and I was never happier than the day that Minisia was born because I know he would be dead if I had a boy. So tell me niece, why wouldn't I hate my father?"

Arya gave the older woman a sympathetic look, the only woman who ever had a worse wedding night than Roslin was probably whatever poor girl was forced to stand in for Arya when marrying Ramsay Snow. "You're right Lady Tully," the title brought a small smile to the woman's face, "you had good reason to hate your father as well.

At that moment they were interrupted by Ser Lyn, looking more than a little frustrated, "The Queen has just arrived, she requests your presence." He addressed Arya, Aerion and Loras.

Arya turned and bowed her head to the well-known knight she had unintentionally slighted, "I would like to apologize Ser Lyn, it has been a very long time since last I was in the Kingdoms and I must admit I did not recognize the Lady Forlorn on your hip; I would not have relegated you to simply guarding a gate had I known who you were."

The middle-aged man's back straightened, "Your apologies are accepted my Lady, I cannot blame you for a mistake in the heat of battle particularly not as it was a mistake made by a woman." He said the last as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Aerion and Loras both looked at Arya waiting for her likely harsh response, "Do not misunderstand me Ser, the lack of a cock between my legs is not what caused my mistake. I wouldn't have recognized you either way." She looked at Aerion questioningly, "I was the leader of this little infiltration team wasn't I?"

Aerion resisted the urge to chuckle, "Yes, Lady Stark."

"And correct me if I'm wrong but we managed to take the castle losing a fourth of what the enemy lost."

"Yes, Lady Stark." This time Aerion wasn't able to restrain the small chuckle at watching the beautiful young woman who shared his bed outright mock the pompous knight.

"Hmm funny, you would think with my being a woman we were bound to fail." Ser Lyn was red in the face but chose to hold his tongue lest he embarrass himself further.

"Well the **Queen** awaits, wouldn't want to anger her." Arya threw a little smirk Ser Lyn's way as she emphasized just who was in charge of the entire army. She turned to her aunt with a gentle smile, "It was nice speaking with you Lady Roslin, however briefly it may have been. You might be interested to know that Queen Daenerys has every intention of reinstating House Tully as Lords Paramount in the Riverlands and that my Uncle is still alive and well at the Rock."

Roslin returned the smile before responding, "I knew my husband was safe but thank you I didn't realize that the Tully name would be restored to its rightful place."

As the three walked from the room both Loras and Aerion still hadn't fully schooled their features to hide the slightly vindictive glee they felt at Arya making the Knight of the Vale look a fool. As they rounded the corner Loras actually broke out laughing, "I've watched my grandmother putting men in their place since I was a child, my sister learned the talent well, but that was one of the single best displays of dismantling a pompous knight I have ever seen."

Arya smirked mischievously, "Maybe you would like me to have a go at you next, oh Knight of Flowers?"

Loras shook his head still chuckling slightly, "Perhaps another time." Arya winced as she bumped her broken right hand into the wall unintentionally. _I completely forgot about that. Not surprising really; the adrenaline from battle is finally wearing off. _Aerion looked at her with concern in his eyes but she just waved him off.

Arya returned her attention to Loras, "Still I very much appreciate being compared to your grandmother; from everything I have heard she is quite the fearsome woman."

"Truer words were never spoken." Loras said almost reverently. They continued on in silence after that, walking through the blood stained halls of the Twins. Bodies were being carried outside and the servants, none of whom were harmed in the fighting, were instructed to begin the process of cleaning up the pools of blood that were left behind.

As they exited the tower they found Daenerys standing with Ser Barristan, Aegon and Grey Worm, who already appeared to be giving her the details of their successful infiltration. The Queen as usual was wearing far less in way of furs than those around her. _I think every man in the North would be glad to have blood of the dragon if it meant they could withstand the cold so easily. _

Daenerys saw them approaching and waved them over, "I see that you were able to give me the Twins as promised." The Queen kept a straight face though the urge to smile was obvious.

Arya bowed her head, "The Crossing isn't yours yet your Grace, but it will be tomorrow."

Aegon directed a smile her way, "This conquest has certainly benefitted from both you and Aerion."

They both gave him a gracious smile though they were confused by the complement. Daenerys seemed equally surprised but agreed with her nephew nonetheless.

The Queen looked to her various advisors, before turning her attention to the three who had actually participated in the fighting, "Each of you should find a room within the castle and rest; you will need your strength when we take the other side of the Crossing tomorrow."

"Thank you, your Grace." All three of the blood covered fighters said in turn.

Aerion gripped Arya's left hand and they quickly made their way back into the warmth of the castle. They traveled back up to the fifth floor of the tower where far fewer dead were strewn about and found an empty room. There was a bed large enough for the two of them and a large wooden tub that they both were ecstatic to find was filled with warm water. They quickly stripped of their bloodied armor. As they lowered into the tub beside one another they each released pleased sighs as the warm water worked into their tired muscles.

Aerion lightly gripped her injured hand underneath the water, "Do you know where you broke it?"

"No but I'll be fine love, I know how to work through the pain." She said with a slight smile.

"I know Arya but I prefer it when you don't get hurt."

Arya chuckled lightly, "You're one to talk, this is the first time I've been properly injured you seem to get some deep nick or cut every time we go into battle."

Aerion lifted his leg out of the water to show her the red gash on the back of his calf, "I suppose you're right; to be fair though I am a much bigger target."

Arya rolled her eyes playfully, "Excuses don't suit you." She reached for a rag on the side of the tub and began scrubbing the blood and grime from Aerion's skin before he did the same for her. They relaxed until the water started to cool before removing themselves from the tub and jumping underneath the furs. Lack of sleep over the previous day had them both out the second their heads hit the feather pillow.

* * *

Aerion and Arya both woke up refreshed the following morning and quickly made their way down to the Main Hall, they were surprised to find that very few people were still there and that most were outside clearing the bridge of the large piles of snow.

As they exited the building they found Garlan speaking with Dickon Tarly who he quickly dismissed as they approached the Lord of Brightwater Keep, "It seems everybody from your little mission the other day was more than willing to sleep the day away, my brother hasn't even come down yet." He finished with a chuckle.

"Is the bridge cleared?" Aerion asked immediately getting down to business.

Garlan smiled, "Oh yes, men worked in shifts all night. Of course it helps that the Boltons dug out the last third of the snow for us in their attempts to send aid to this side of the river."

Arya scoffed, "They were far to over-confident in their ability to hold this castle."

"It's probably because they haven't actually had to defend it from Stannis in a very long time." Aerion reasoned.

Arya hummed her agreement before returning her attention to the Tyrell Lord with them, who was smiling slightly at them, "When do we attack?"

"Soon," Garlan responded, "our biggest problem is that we can only march five across along the bridge and we need to use a battering ram to destroy the gate."

"Which means that we are going to be open to arrows, and oil, and fire" Aerion listed off grimly, "we will have to put as many shields as we can in the front and I can't imagine that anyone is going to volunteer."

Garlan smirked, "Usually you would be right, but Ser Lyn seemed… upset that he was unable to do more in the battle here yesterday and a thousand men of the Vale have volunteered to be the first through."

Arya was slightly surprised but admitted people had done worse over slightly wounded pride, "Well if that is his decision; the interior gate isn't as well reinforced as the exterior gates, which could very well mean far fewer of our forces die in the assault."

"The cold will help as well, the metal will rend far more easily," Garlan gestured behind him to the large battering ram, "my guess is twenty strikes from that and the gate will yield but we're still going to have to funnel in five at a time."

"That would be the time to use the dragons." Aerion stated bluntly.

"You would have them unleash their fire with our forces so near?" Garlan asked with some heat.

"I would have them fly over the enemy force, maybe even close enough that they could strike with their claws; it will push the enemy back from the gate and give us the opportunity to gain a foothold. Once we force them to retreat from the castle, the dragons can unleash their fires." Arya and Garlan both nodded their agreement.

Arya turned to walk away, "Well we best go tell the Queen, something tells me she will be unhappy you didn't give her this little piece of strategy before we marched." She said the last with a laugh.

Aerion followed close on her heels as they left Garlan behind, "I didn't know whether we would be successful in taking this side of the river, nor did I know how long we would wait before attacking the other side."

"In other words you didn't have your brilliant idea until just now and are trying to cover for it." Arya teased with a wink in Aerion's direction.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes or it could be that."

When they found the Queen just outside the gates Arya was surprised to see Drogon and Nymeria sniffing each other when suddenly the direwolf's tongue flashed out and licked the snout of the massive winged beast. Daenerys appeared highly amused by the whole thing and smiled as they approached, "This is the first time the two storied creatures have actually met each other, and it would appear they enjoy each other's company."

"I would have to agree." Arya responded with a chuckle.

"Well I doubt you sought me out to watch me laugh over the antics of a dragon and a direwolf, what did you want to discuss?" Aerion quickly relayed his plan to the Queen who stared at them for a long moment.

Finally Daenerys spoke, "It will put the dragons in danger." It was a weak argument and all three of them knew it.

"But it will save hundreds if not thousands of men's lives. If it is done right, you will be able to swipe down and push the defenders back without putting the dragons in any real danger. After all, the archers will be far more focused on the vulnerable forces on the bridge."

Daenerys sighed, "You're right it will likely save hundreds." As the Queen conceded they went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming battle.

It was an hour after their little chat and Arya and Aerion found themselves in an unfamiliar position, waiting far from the front line for the gates to fall. The clash of the battering ram against the steel of the gate could be heard even across the expanse of the Green Fork River. The screams of dying men could be heard and Arya only hoped that it was as much the archers on the wall as it was the men along the bridge.

Just fifteen minutes after the assault started, the entire army heard the sound of rending steel as the battering ram destroyed the gate on the other side of the Crossing. The lines along the bridge started moving forward as the army pushed forward into the courtyard on the other side. It was at that moment a great roar was heard from the sky as the dragons swept down upon the combined Bolton, Frey and Lannister forces. Screams not of pain but of terror cut through the cold air of the early afternoon, Arya looked over to Nymeria as she answered the dragons roar with a howl of her own.

Hundreds of Daenerys' soldiers funneled into the enemy stronghold shields in the front, knowing that the enemy would have their archers aiming inward as they entered, the entire process was far easier than anyone expected as many of the defenders cowered at the sight of the dragons just as Aerion had hoped.

As Aerion and Arya moved forward along the bridge they had to walk over the dead bodies of their fallen comrades, who were either burned or littered with arrows, a small number still lived though they were crying out for death as the army passed them by.

The pair entered the courtyard to the sounds of steel on steel and anguished cries, soldiers were pushing onto the walls killing archers as they went. The flayed man of House Bolton was the most common sigil amongst the enemy ranks though Arya could also the lion of Lannister, towers of Frey, the black crown and rusted axes of House Dustin and perhaps the most surprising was the white sun on black of House Karstark. _My father always said Barbrey Dustin could hold a grudge but the Karstarks were our kin. Though Robb did kill Lord Rickard from what I heard, apparently they can hold a grudge as well. _Arya hated the idea that any Northern House would side with the Boltons but was happy to note she saw no others amongst the enemy number.

Though it was not the smell of fighting that made Arya want to wretch as the battle raged on around her, it was the desecrated bodies of two men, one bearing the stag encased in fire of Stannis Baratheon, the other the merman of House Manderly, which absolutely revolted her. They were flayed from head to toe, the musculature and bone bare for the world to see. _It was probably meant to terrify our forces as we entered and break our resolve to fight_. As she forced back the urge vomit in revulsion Arya didn't feel fear, only a white hot anger that welled up inside of her.

Arya attacked every pink flayed man she could see with as much fury as she could muster as in her opinion they were the absolute worst humanity had to offer. _Robb was their King and he did nothing to wrong them, though their House has always yearned for control of the North. And then to desecrate bodies in such a way only insults the Old gods they supposedly worship. _

Daenerys's army pushed and pushed at the enemy defenders until finally they were overwhelmed and forced outside of the castle's walls. Over 15,000 of their forces were now on the other side of the Green Fork and it was as their enemy retreated that Daenerys turned the battle into an absolute massacre.

The three dragons unleashed a torrent of flame that brought the scent of burning flesh to the air and left the traitorous bastards with almost no way of retreat. It was at that moment that Arya realized that Nymeria's earlier howl was done in more than response to the dragons roar as a hundred wolves ran up the great snow banks and began attacking the retreating Bolton forces.

Fear ran through the enemy as they found themselves battling both beast and man. Arya bellowed over the noise of combat to her fellow fighters, "The wolves are Nymeria's pack! They will not harm us!" The message quickly made its way through the ranks and no wolf died from the blade of the Queen's forces.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aerion engaged with a thin balding man. His face was pockmarked, eyes colorless, and cheeks gaunt. She hadn't seen that face in six years; not since he'd used Ice to chop off her father's head, but she said the name in her mind every night before sleep took her. _Ser Ilyn Payne. _The former King's Justice wielded the greatsword gleefully, expecting an easy opponent. What he found instead was a quick death. The mute took a great wide slash at Aerion's side, but he jumped back with ease, keeping himself steady despite the snow beneath his feet

Aerion lunged forward with the tip of Serpent's Fang pointed at Ser Ilyn's throat. The grim man, made to block the blow but it was a feint. Instead, Aerion diverted the blade at the last second, driving it down through Ilyn's boiled leather armor and into the man's groin. Ser Ilyn fell to his knees with a throaty scream that carried over to Arya as she batted away a Karstark soldier's strike, and drove her dagger through his throat. Even in the heat of battle she managed to keep her attention on Aerion and Ser Ilyn.

Her lover stepped up beside Ser Ilyn, where he now kneeled on the ground and looked across the short distance between them and met her eyes. Without seeking her permission he brought the black blade down in a quick precise arc that cleaved through Ser Ilyn's neck and spine in one motion and severed his head from his body with a shower of blood that painted the snow a bright red. Arya mentally crossed another name from her list, unsurprised that at least one was attributed to Aerion, before she put her full attention back to the fight around her.

Two hours in and the fight was beginning to come to an end. At that moment, Arya found herself fighting a Bolton with prominent and ornate steel greaves that guarded his long legs. Arya knew there were no knights in the North but they were just as skilled and Bolton's men, traitors or not, had been fighting wars for six years.

The lanky yet strong man attacked Arya with a mad gleam in his eye that seemed entirely appropriate for the house he served. It was obvious to the former assassin that he thought to overwhelm her with sheer force, which was a good approach given his greater size but Arya continually frustrated him, ducking and dodging away from each strike. Unfortunately for, she made a mistake and found herself on her back as she took a hard hit to the shoulder.

The Bolton spat down on her forcing colder anger to effuse her every nerve, "We might not win this fight you fucking cunt, but your dragon queen won't last long if she is relying on the likes of you to do her fighting."

As the man made to strike a final blow Arya gripped the dagger from her hip with her right hand, ignoring the shot of pain in her broken hand. She rolled away from the falling blade and bounced to her feet, the strike that would have cleaved her skull in two clanged against stone instead. Arya took her wolf pommeled dagger, and drove it into the jaw of her opponent and up into his brain and then with a cry pulled it free of his skull a moment later, blood squirting out around her hand in the process.

Arya could feel her hand throb in protest to her actions put she paid it little attention as she noticed the remaining Bolton forces surrounding a clean shaven, grey haired, man with nary a scar on his body. Even across the thirty foot expanse separating them, Arya could see the tell-tale mist grey eyes of Roose Bolton. She moved forward oblivious to all else around her, something that she would usually recognize as incredibly foolish.

It was lucky for Arya that her lover was paying more attention to her surroundings than she was as Aerion parried a strike aimed at her back without her knowledge. He made quick work of the Frey man who thought to kill the Stark woman, shoving his black blade straight through the man's sternum and passing through his spine on the other side.

Aerion noticed Arya's focus and stayed close to her as she continued walking toward the man who betrayed her brother. She dealt with anyone who walked into her path along the way while Aerion guarded her flanks. Nymeria did her part too, tearing out the throat of a few of the men Aerion didn't have the opportunity to intercept. Just a few feet from Roose Bolton, Arya noticed her two protectors and a shadow of a smile ghosted across her face at the knowledge they had kept her safe in her single-minded haze.

Arya wanted to make sure that the Leech Lord saw her before he departed the world. The men around Lord Bolton began to fall as their position was overwhelmed by the greater numbers of Daenerys' forces, so Arya knew she had to act quickly if she wanted her blade to be the deed. She stepped up in front of the last man alive responsible for her brother and mother's death. She didn't think it was possible but the pale man actually managed to lose even more color from his face as his eyes took in her furious visage.

Arya kept her mouth tight in determination, not allowing herself to feel the slight sense of victory at seeing the fear enter the usually emotionless eyes. Roose was not the skilled fighter her father was; he was a schemer through and through. Arya decided to draw out the fight if only slightly, she left cuts on his previously unblemished skin; a cut on each cheek and one of her slashes even took out a chunk of the man's nose. _It is not my place to make men suffer only to give them the gift. _Arya internally chastised herself.

Roose was attacking her wildly as the battle was all but over around them. She ducked under one more swing and brought Needle up and threw his elbow forcing him to drop the blade in his hand with a loud cry. A few of the other fighters stopped to watch as she had the Warden of the North at her mercy.

Metallic grey met eerie mist grey, "The North always remembers you piece of shit." Roose made to reply but didn't have the opportunity as she drove Needle forward and into the traitor's heart. Arya leaned in to whisper to the quickly dying Lord, "Your family name dies with you." She enjoyed the anguished keening that came from the Leech Lord as she pulled Needle from his chest with a spurt of blood. No light left Lord Bolton's eyes. _He has been dead inside probably his whole life, why would I have expected any different. _

Arya's attention was pulled from the dead man in front of her as a large grey blur ran by her, weaving around the fires in pursuit of a lone horse fleeing the battlefield. The horse couldn't match the direwolf's speed moving through the snow and in just fifteen seconds after running by she watched as the coward was pulled from his horse and dragged to the ground. Nymeria took a few minutes to drag the struggling man back to Arya and in that time Aerion stepped up beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

When finally the last Bolton alive in the Riverlands was dragged before the pair, a deep bite wound was leaving a trail of blood as Nymeria continued to pull at him while growling angrily. Arya instantly knew who the man was. _So this is Bolton's bastard, the one who burnt down Winterfell. _

"Where were you heading bastard?" Aerion asked before Arya had the chance.

Ramsay's nostrils flared at the insult that Aerion didn't even truly intend, "I am a Bolton." The ugly and surprisingly fat man said defiantly.

"No," Arya said calmly, "you are Ramsay Snow, bastard son of the corpse just next to you. A piece of paper doesn't change what you are. My brother Jon wasn't a bastard despite his birth, but you… you are the absolute epitome of a bastard."

"What would you know of it?" He spat at her feet.

"More than most, I am Arya Stark after all." Ramsay's eyes widened and she could see the animalistic madness that gleamed there, "You'll understand if I am glad I couldn't make it to our wedding."

"Oh, I would have had fun with you." The bastard cackled. Nymeria snapped at his neck with a bark causing the man to cease his laughter even as Arya put a hand to Aerion's arm as he went to take Serpent's Fang from its sheath.

"How many of the men in that courtyard back there," she gestured back toward the Twins, "did you flay yourself?"

"A dozen, twenty, I tend to lose count. I had such a grand time doing it though." Both Aerion and Arya couldn't hide the rage in their eyes, burning hotter than the dragons' fires, at hearing the man's. _I doubt I have ever met another who deserves death the way he does, his death will be a gift… A gift to all those who he has tortured. _

Arya caught Nymeria's golden gaze and with a single gesture the she-wolf pounced on the kneeling man. Her sharp fangs dug into Ramsay Snow's fatty neck and with a yank the sound of tearing flesh reached the pairs' ears. They watched as the Bolton name faded from the Seven Kingdoms for good.

Arya looked out across the battlefield and watched as wolf and man alike moved around putting those who were dying of their wounds out of their misery. The wolf pack seemed to be congregating in one area as they began feasting on the fruits of their labor. There was almost nothing left of the 20,000 men Roose Bolton commanded. A few men from the Westerlands surrendered as did a few Northerners but nearly all were dead.

It was with that thought that Arya realized what she had just accomplished. _Justice, justice for father, mother and Robb. _She didn't even notice as tears started to fall down her face but Aerion did.

He hugged her into his chest and she appreciated the warmth he provided as she continued to cry, "Are you okay?" She felt the rumble of his chest.

Arya pushed away and smiled up at him, "I am wonderful Aerion. I have no more names left to cross off my list, no more faces to haunt me at night. I am glad I was finally able to do what was right by my family." He smiled down at her before laying a gentle kiss on her temple. They walked slowly back toward the castle Nymeria panting softly just beside them. Many found the slight smiles on their face a little odd as they passed but when Daenerys saw them she only smiled and nodded her understanding.

_There is still so much left to do but at least __**this**__ is done. I promised to end them and I have._ That was Arya's last thought as she drifted off to sleep that night head resting on Aerion's chest.

* * *

AN: I hope people like this chapter; I particularly enjoyed writing Arya's conversation with Walder Frey and Ramsay Snow's death.

Oh just wanted to say how awesome it is that this officially has over 10,000 views and how much I appreciate everybody who reads this story.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Really quickly I would just like to tell everybody that I realized that I accidentally forgot to write a scene in the last chapter that has now been added. Aerion now kill Ser Ilyn during the battle which is what I initially intended, so Arya has in fact finished her list.

Now as for the reviews there are a few people who responded to via PM because you asked direct questions so I won't respond again here.

A Frozen Shadow: They were very well deserved deaths I very much agree. Hopefully you like how I handled Stannis and Aegon in this chapter.

Guest: I'm glad people liked that little scene between Nymeria and Drogon, I try in insert little scenes like that to add a bit of levity with the overall seriousness of the rest of the story. Rickon you get this chapter and then Jon next chapter. I'll let you find out how things turn out with Stannis and the eventual paring for Dany.

.indeed: Glad you like the way I have explored Arya's character as I really love doing it. Also happy you like Aerion as well. I certainly think they are a well matched pair, something I have trouble imagining with many of the other male characters people tend to pair Arya with. As for the speed with which the campaign is going I can explain my thinking on that as it isn't just arbitrary. Aegon Targaryen was able to conqueror the Seven Kingdoms in two years when he only landed with 3,000 men in a country that wasn't war torn and divided. Daenerys landed with tens of thousands and was able to negotiate her way into greater numbers with the advantage she held. Her biggest opposition was the first battle she had so it was my thinking that the overall conquest wouldn't take nearly as long as Aegon's but I can still understand your point.

lordmantis: you did in fact tell me you enjoyed the story before but I'm happy to hear it again.

Mezzer 5.2: Glad you like it, happy reading!

carik of the hunter moon: Thank you it is nice to know that the writing is good, keeping the character true to themselves is one of my chief concerns so glad you think I've succeeded. Hope you enjoy where I take the story.

naleight: As always thank you for your review As for the friendship between Loras, Aerion and Arya it is something that has just kind of developed as I've written, it isn't something that I originally had planned so I'm glad you like it. A few people like that scene between Arya and Aerion and it is good to know it worked. I just thought it was definitely the sort of the Arya would do given the opportunity. As for the development of Aerion and Arya's relationship I'm always trying to make it where there is less and less they don't know about each other and for Arya, Aerion is the person she is truly comfortable showing everything. I really loved writing the deaths of Walder, Roose, and Ramsay. I also liked having the opportunity to really unleash the dragons but there will be other instances too. As for Nymeria, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't make her just as awesome as her human ;)

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Early the next morning Arya awoke before Aerion. For a short time, she simply sat in their bed with her ear to his chest and a small smile on her face. The previous day's events were still vivid in her mind and Arya couldn't help but feel lighter in both body and mind. The years of struggle and training all meant something more now that she had finally managed to avenge her family. She looked at Aerion's peaceful face and her smile grew slightly as she remembered his decapitation of Ilyn Payne. _Well he did say he would help me with the list. _Arya then realized she had something important to attend to. _I need to send a raven to Sansa, she would want to know that our parents and brother can finally rest easier with their betrayers gone. _

Arya gently disentangled herself from Aerion and left their room in search of the Twin's resident maester. She knew the man would likely have a raven designated for the Eyrie amongst the many messengers. Arya was unable to find him in the castle where her and Aerion slept so made her way out of the castle and toward the western bank. As she exited the building she noticed a large fire outside of the castle walls on the other side of the river. _Well looks like all of the dead were collected while we slept. _

Arya made her way across the bridge quickly and couldn't help but notice the blood stains that littered the causeway near the far gate. _I wonder just how many we lost destroying the Bolton's and Frey's. _Whatever the number she had no doubt a good many of the men from the Vale who volunteered to take the gate were amongst the number. _I wonder if Ser Lyn is amongst the dead, it wouldn't be the first time some foolish man died because of his pride. _

Arya continued walking uninterrupted until she reached the fourth floor of the western castle where she heard the telltale ruffle of wings that could only be ravens. As Arya entered she was met by a maester who she shouldn't have been surprised was quite clearly a Frey, bearing the weasel like appearance and weak chin of the man she had killed just two days prior.

The man was young for a maester and she wouldn't be surprised if he was actually only an acolyte. Arya paid the man little mind as she walked into the rookery. Unsurprisingly, the room was quite cold because of the open window to allow entrance of the various ravens. Arya sat down at a table, pulled a piece of parchment from a stack and wrote a quick explanation of everything that had happened to her sister.

It was just as Arya was finishing that a raven flew into the room and landed on the table just in front of her. The maester made to approach the raven but she quickly raised a hand stopping him in his tracks, "No need maester, this raven is mine." He looked at her oddly before seemingly accepting her words and turning to tend to the rest of the many birds.

She relieved the bird of its burden and recognized the elegant writing of Rhea upon the parchment. _I wondered when we would get another letter from her, if I'm honest I expected to hear from her sooner. _The raven moved to one of the cages to await Arya's eventual reply. Pocketing the letter she approached the maester who seemed to diligently avoid looking at her now, "Please send this to the Gates of the Moon," he seemed to hesitate for a moment, "you serve this castle maester not the name that goes with it."

He reluctantly nodded before taking the letter from her hand. She turned to leave before the maester cleared his throat forcing her to look back, "I am sorry milady but there is a letter here for the Queen," she could clearly here a bit of venom in the title, "I know you are one of her advisors, would you like to take it to her?"

Arya was surprised by the man's lack of decorum but didn't see a problem with taking the letter. Without responding verbally she took the letter from his outstretched hand and made her way back down and out of the castle.

She quickly crossed to the eastern bank and found the room that Daenerys had taken as her own. The Queen wisely stayed away from the Lord's Chambers that once held Walder Frey; the walls still permeated the noxious stench that Aerion, Arya, and his unfortunate wife were subjected to as he neared his death. Instead, Daenerys had taken up residence in one of the Guest Quarters nearest to the main hall. They were quite large and more than large enough for just the woman alone.

Arya nodded at Rakharo, who stood guard outside the door, before knocking. She heard 'enter' from the other side. Daenerys was alone in the room, save for Ser Barristan, reading a book the title to which Arya couldn't see. The Queen was wearing a light blue silk dress that Arya had no doubt would likely cause most of the men in the Seven Kingdoms to blush.

Daenerys looked up from her book and smiled, "Arya, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Arya reached into her pocket and extended the parchment in Daenerys' direction, "A raven arrived for you while I was sending my own and the maester asked if I would deliver it to you."

Daenerys laughed lightly, "You must be the most well trained messenger in history." Even Ser Barristan smiled slightly at that as the Queen unrolled the message and read it quickly, "Well good to know the man has some sense that others haven't."

"Your Grace?" Ser Barristan asked expectantly.

"Stannis Baratheon requests a meeting so that we might avoid any hostilities." Arya was mildly surprised, from everything she had heard Stannis was quite adamant that his claim was the only rightful claim. _Perhaps his red priestess convinced him this was the best course of action, after all dragons are the embodiment of fire. Or maybe this is simply a ploy to attack Daenerys much the same way that Baelish intended. _

Arya figured there was a simple way of determining that, "Daenerys did he say where he intended to have this meeting?"

"He did. He says that he will arrive here from Greywater Watch pending my response." Arya hummed her approval, "Hopefully we can end this without any further issue and worry about the threat looming in the North."

"Agreed," Arya said with a slight furrowing of her brow, "I can't help but think that the longer the Others have to plan the more difficult stopping them will be. I know the Wall has kept them back as of yet but it hasn't kept back the Winter that came with them."

Daenerys sighed a little exasperated, very much in agreement with Arya's assessment, "I hope Lord Stannis will simply accept my offer so that we can finally finish this war, the realm can stop bleeding and we can begin working out everything that follows." She seemed to fall off into her own little world then.

Arya just nodded, "I will take my leave Daenerys." The Queen made a slight wave of her hand and Arya quickly left the room only to run into Daario as she turned down the next corridor, "Ah, Arya how nice to run into you." The blue haired man smiled with a surprising lack of mischief.

"Daario, I assume you have business with the Queen?"

"You would be correct, Lady Stark," a slight bit of teasing entered his voice, "I was just told the number of casualties during the battle and thought she would like to know."

"I would like to know." Arya said rather abruptly.

"Not surprising," he deadpanned, "even though we were able to fight through the gate quickly we lost roughly a thousand men there alone. Ser Lyn died with his men and his younger brother Lucas has taken up Lady Forlorn."

Arya wasn't remotely surprised that the knight died with his men, "And what were the final numbers on the battle Daario?"

"Oh well because we were being funneled into the area slowly we lost roughly 8,000 men total while all but 700 of Bolton's 20,000 were killed. In truth we were quite fortunate, we could have lost far more if it weren't for the dragons and the timely arrival of Nymeria's wolf pack."

Arya was impressed by the overall totals; to lose less than half as many men as their enemy when they were the attacking force, was fantastic.

Arya shook herself from her brief musings and returned her attention to the sell-sword turned general, "Well I am sure that Daenerys will want to hear your news so I will leave you to it."

As she made to leave Daario spoke keeping her there, "It was slightly frightening you know." Arya raised one elegant eyebrow in question so the man just continued, "I mean the look on your face after the battle yesterday."

"What look on my face?" Daario could tell that she was genuinely confused.

"You didn't even realize it did you?" She shook her head slowly, "You and Aerion both had these small smiles on your faces as you walked across the battlefield after everything was done." He paused for a moment, "Dozens saw it and many thought the pair of you had lost your minds. The Queen explained it to a few of her advisors, myself included, so I think I ought to offer my congratulations." He extended his hand, "It must feel good to finish something so important to you." Arya took his hand and squeezed rather harder than he expected if his wince was anything to go by.

"I take it the soldiers aren't afraid of me and Aerion then?" Arya's tone was light but she was actually slightly concerned about this. _It wouldn't do for people to see us in a bad light when we are so closely attached to Daenerys. _

Daario laughed rather loudly at that, "Oh no, the men aren't afraid of you… at least they aren't any more afraid of you now than they were before the fight." He finished with a large smirk.

Arya threw a quick punch at the blue-haired man's arm, "Do I really need to remind you just how foolish antagonizing me is?"

Daario took a step back but the smile didn't leave his face, "Well that would certainly seem to prove my point."

Arya huffed but decided to leave the man to his own devices as she turned back down the corridor Daario's laughter followed her though. She had the urge to turn around and smack the laughter out of the overconfident bastard. _But that would be letting him win. _Arya chuckled to herself; she really did enjoy the ostentatious man's antics, she was impressed with his ability to stay so jovial even during a campaign.

It was just a few minutes later that Arya found herself back in her rooms only to find that Aerion wasn't currently there or at least that is what she initially thought before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection. She turned around with a smile on her face while offering up the piece of parchment from his mother.

Aerion leaned down to kiss her taking the letter from her hand at the same time, "A letter from my mother finally?"

"Yes Aerion," she smirked, "I'm sure you have been more than a little worried since we haven't heard from her."

Aerion lifted his nose up haughtily at that, "I don't worry about my mother." He held the pose for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"If you had silver hair instead of black I could have mistaken you for Aegon there with just how conceited you managed to sound love."

Aerion's faux pride fell immediately as he gagged, "That wasn't funny Arya." She just smiled back at him innocently.

They both chuckled again and sat down next to each other at the table in the room. After a short moment of silence Arya decided to turn to more important matters, "The Queen received a letter from Stannis Baratheon."

Aerion dropped the piece of parchment in his hands and looked her in the eye, "What exactly did it say?"

"He asked that there be an attempt to settle things peacefully. Once Daenerys sends her reply he plans to travel here for discussions."

"Well that is certainly better than we could have hoped for." Arya just hummed in agreement as Aerion grabbed the letter from the table again and quickly began reading.

_**Aerion and Arya, **_

_**I apologize for not sending this raven sooner but we had news of your movements and when last I intended to send it you were headed to the Iron Islands. While I might not like the Spider he is incredibly useful when you want to know where someone is in the Seven Kingdoms. I hope this reaches you before you are in battle again. **_

_**It was fantastic to hear that you won the Battle of the Blackwater Rush, or at least that is what people here have begun to call it. I was more than a little worried when I found out that my only son had to fight a reassembled monster of a man in single combat though. **_

Aerion chuckled at that as he could easily imagine the scolding his mother would give him for putting his life in danger in such a way, "She is never going to stop seeing me as her baby boy."

Arya patted his cheek affectionately, "No she won't, it's her job to worry about you; particularly when you are fighting in the middle of a war.

_**I suppose congratulations are in order. I am extremely happy for the two of you, I really had no doubt that it would happen in time. The way you looked at each other even after just a month made it incredibly obvious that you were at least attracted… so to say I'm unsurprised that you have progressed to an actual relationship would be an understatement. Marik is extremely happy for you as well. **_

_**I have some happy news, Rhona is with child again. Apparently it happened right around the time of Queen Daenerys' arrival and Ashlyn is excited about being an older sister. She is positively bouncing off of the walls and it has irritated her mother at times. Daessa has done what she can to help and I believe there are plans to have her go to Braavos to visit little Nela soon. I miss seeing those two together though.**_

Aerion was clearly happy for his sister as a wide smile broke out across his face. Arya found it funny just how fond Rhea was of Nela. _Though I can completely understand, the little girl is easy to care about. _She leaned into Aerion's shoulder as they finished reading.

_**Now I am going to wrap this up, I hope this finds both of you well and that your campaign is almost finished by the time this reaches you. **_

_**With Love, **_

_**Rhea **_

"Well it was certainly good to hear from her." Aerion said after a moment.

Arya stretched the slight distance between them and pecked him on the cheek, "I'm surprised you aren't more concerned about her acquaintance with Varys."

Aerion's smile dropped into a noticeable grimace, "I don't like it but there is nothing I can do about it from hundreds of miles away. My mother is an incredibly strong and astute woman, I have no doubt that she can handle the Spider and whatever machinations he might have planned for my family."

"I completely agree." They composed a reply that likely included things she had already been told if she was still in regular contact with Varys.

* * *

It was three days later that Daenerys along with the vast majority of the prominent members of her army were waiting in the courtyard of the Twins for Stannis Baratheon and his contingency of Lords. Arya was hoping desperately that Rickon would be amongst their number even if the young boy was unlikely to recognize her considering he was only three last they saw one another.

It was just before noon and they had been standing out in the cold for maybe a half an hour when the red and gold standard of the former Lord of Dragonstone pushed through the gates.

Arya had never met Stannis in person before but she could honestly say that his reputation matched his appearance. He was not an ugly man but not nearly as handsome as his younger brother Renly. He was large though, probably as tall as Robert had been. What little hair he had was dark and his eyes were the common blue of the Baratheon's. He had a large jaw with a tight cropped beard. If Arya didn't know any better she would have sworn that he was grinding his teeth. _This is not a man to be trifled with, just the look of him screams stern and unflinching. Let's hope he can see sense despite his prickly nature. _

On his left was the man she could only assume was his most trusted advisor, Davos Seaworth. Arya had a mind to go and thank the ordinary looking man with graying hair and brown eyes. _He was the one who managed to find Rickon. _

She recognized a good many of the Northern Lords that filtered into the courtyard. Mors Umber and Galbart Glover, some of the most loyal of Robb's bannerman, were there along with a man bearing the mermaid of House Manderly though he clearly wasn't Wyman. _Not nearly fat enough to be Wyman. _Her father's old friend and the man who saved his life during the Rebellion, Howland Reed, was there as well. Just behind the Lord of Greywater Watch was the only Riverlord present, he bore the trout of House Tully but in black instead of the traditional white. _That is my great-uncle Brynden then. _

There were a few Lords of the Stormlands as well and surprisingly a woman of around thirty who certainly wasn't the well known Red Priestess. At first glance Arya would assume that she was related to Theon in some way, perhaps an Ironborn captive.

Arya's attention was drawn from the various lords when she noticed a great black direwolf run into the yard with a boy upon his back. Nymeria yipped happily which drew the lad's attention and Arya was immediately taken with how much he looked like Bran at the same age. _Though there is something slightly more wild about him. _He had the Tully coloring about him, just like all of their other siblings save Jon. His hair was nearly as long as hers, auburn curls that fell down to just past his shoulders. He was tall for his age and appeared slightly uncomfortable in the current situation. He was closely followed by a tall woman, probably taller than Aerion, who had dark hair and grey eyes. She had the northern look to her but if Arya were to guess she would say she was a wildling of some sorts, especially if the spear on her back was any indication. _She certainly doesn't look the type to worry about manners even in a situation like this. _Arya chuckled internally as she watched the older woman spit on the ground as she dismounted her horse.

Arya was pulled from her musings by a happy yell that originated from her brother when he spotted the other direwolf in the yard. He climbed from Shaggy's back quickly before both wolf and human approached and nuzzled Nymeria. It was at that moment that she felt Aerion gently pushing her in the lower back, the contact forced her from the spot and with a quick smile in his direction, she began moving toward her little brother.

The wildling woman noticed Arya first and quickly stepped in front of her to cut her off from Rickon. The woman was as large as Arya thought, standing probably just as tall as Aerion but that certainly didn't intimidate the younger woman. Arya stared up into her eyes for a moment clearly being evaluated before speaking, "Please move, I would very much like to see **my **brother who is currently fawning over **my** direwolf."

Rickon pulled himself away from the happy direwolves upon hearing Arya's words and put a hand on the tall woman's arm, "Osha its fine, I sincerely doubt there is anybody here who plans on doing me harm."

She stood there defiantly for a moment before moving aside, "Alright then little Lord."

Arya gave the woman a small smile which wasn't returned but she hoped did a little to relieve the older woman's concerns. The smile turned full blown when Rickon came into view behind her. The young boy looked at her curiously before returning the smile tentatively, "This is your direwolf?" he finally asked.

"Yes her name is Nymeria." Rickon's clear blue eyes snapped back to her in a moment.

"So does that... does that mean that you are Arya?" He stuttered as emotion filled his voice. Arya nodded vigorously as the young boy stepped up to give her a hug. She felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes at the ferocity of his hug. He was clearly more than a little happy to see family again.

"Sansa will be incredibly happy to know you are alright." He pulled away quickly.

"Sansa is alright too?" She gave him a smile that spoke volumes, "I guess our family isn't as broken as I thought."

"No I guess not, I have a question for you though." She pushed him back so that he was an arm's length away, "Do you know if Bran's okay?"

He shook his head in the negative but it was Osha who elaborated, "The last we saw the other little Lord he was with the Reed children heading north."

"To Jon?"

"No, further; there was something or someone he needed to find north of the Wall milady." Arya paled considerably. _Chances are he hasn't survived the winter. _Arya decided it would be best not to dwell on what might have happened to Bran when she was lucky enough to have her youngest brother alive and whole in front of her.

They were interrupted as the many Lords and Ladies made their way into the castle, she gave Rickon another tight hug, "We'll speak more later, for now we have unpleasant business to attend to." Rickon and Osha seemed about as excited about the impending meeting as she did. With the two following close behind her she walked over to a waiting Aerion. She quickly introduced her brother who looked at the older man a little hesitantly while Osha just smiled knowingly.

As they made their way into the castle and up the various flights of stairs she was approached by the Blackfish, "You look more like Ned and Lyanna then any person I've ever met and I would have to guess that from the embrace you and Rickon shared, not to mention the great beast that stood beside you, that you are Arya."

"Let no one ever call you a dim man Uncle Brynden." She smirked mischievously.

The man gave a short bark of a laugh, "Well you have your aunt's quick tongue as well, I only met Lyanna once but she was definitely the sort to speak her mind."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one, though most men probably wouldn't see it that way."

She felt Aerion give her waist a gentle squeeze. Arya sent another smirk her uncle's way, "Well I guess I will just have to be sure to find one of the ones who do." She turned toward Aerion and then faked surprise, "Oh, well look here I think I managed it already." The Blackfish laughed at the pairs antics as did Rickon behind them on the stairs.

They continued to make small talk until they reached the Great Hall at the top of the castle. The room was arranged with one great table and the black oak chair meant for the Lord of the Crossing at the far end. Daenerys took that seat first before anyone else took theirs. Stannis was on the Queen's left with Ser Davos beside him. As was his right as the Prince in absence of the Hand, Aegon was sitting on Daenerys' right. Arya and Aerion took a seat next to Daario who was just next to Aegon. Rickon was seated just across from them with the Blackfish next to him.

Once all the various Lords and Ladies finished taking their seats Daenerys waited for silence before finally speaking, "I am sorry to inform you that my Hand is not currently here, he is attending to matters in the capital in my absence."

Stannis scowled, "Yes, the kinslaying Imp who was never anything more than drunken little whoremonger."

"Still he was one of the brightest men in the Kingdoms and I can assure you that he is no longer the drunk or whoremonger he was in his younger years." Daenerys' eyes narrowed as she briefly paused, "As for being a kinslayer, from what I have heard you don't exactly have the high ground Lord Stannis."

There was a short moment of silence before Stannis made a sound that would most accurately be compared to a growl, "I would ask that you avoid throwing such slander about your Grace," he ground his teeth momentarily, "I had nothing to do with my brother Renly's death."

Arya was listening intently and she could hear the lie in his voice, she could also see the slight twitch of Ser Davos' eye at the claim. _He might not have done the deed himself but Stannis clearly had some sort of hand in Renly's death. _"You're lying." Every eye in the room turned to stare at her in surprise, even Stannis' usually stern face showed the seemingly foreign emotion, but she didn't flinch.

"You would call me a liar when you weren't even there Lady Stark?" The man was clearly more than a little angry at having his honor questioned. He turned to Daenerys, "This is how you allow your subordinates to speak to a visiting Lord?"

"If it were anybody else they would no longer be in the room, as it is I would like to hear what Lady Arya has to say."

Arya spared the Queen a quick glance before continuing, "I have been a Faceless Man for five years." the statement drew the usual reaction from most around the room, with the exception of Brynden, Rickon and the woman with the Ironborn appearance down the table. Brynden appeared to be more appreciative than anything, Rickon didn't seem to know exactly what being a Faceless Man implied and the woman was clearly impressed.

"I have heard and told more lies than most of the men in this room put together, I know when a man isn't telling the truth even if it is a half-truth. So let me be clearer Lord Stannis, while I have no doubt that you did not, in fact, kill your brother; I **know **that there is some part of you that feels responsible for what happened to him." She paused for a moment before gesturing toward the Onion Knight, "And based upon the slight twitch of the eye your most loyal friend gave at your words I have no doubt he knows exactly how complicit you were in Renly's death."

Everybody looked at her slack-jawed for a long moment before Daenerys decided to speak up in a surprisingly happy tone, "Well then if we are through with the mud throwing perhaps we could actually get down to the matter at hand."

Stannis turned from Arya and she could have sworn she could actually hear his teeth grinding this time, "Of course, your Grace." His voice was slightly strained.

"Good," Daenerys replied succinctly, "you are the one who wished to have this meeting so you may as well begin."

"The throne is mine by right," Everyone nearby had to stop themselves from snorting derisively at the statement, "but I know when I am at too great a disadvantage to overcome."

Daenerys chuckled mirthlessly, "The throne is no more yours by right than it was your brother's, he took it through blood and battle. I have taken it back with fire and blood, so do not speak to me of what is yours by right."

"But I digress," She waving off the potential argument, "am I to understand you are offering up an unconditional surrender?"

"Not entirely unconditional." Stannis replied coolly.

"I have five times your number and three dragons," Daenerys pointed out, " why should I accept any of your conditions?"

"Because I am the most skilled and seasoned battle commander in all of the Seven Kingdoms and I am situated in the only Kingdom that has never been conquered." There was no pride in his voice, he was just blandly stating a fact, "I can make your army bleed even if I can't win and the only enemy who wins then is the one all of us must face."

"You are in a Kingdom that has never actually faced dragons because Torrhen Stark was wise enough to know when to yield." Daenerys said patiently.

"So am I," Stannis began, "but that doesn't mean I am foolish enough to do so without some assurances first." He paused for just a moment, "My daughter Shireen is arranged to be married to Lord Stark," he gestured down the table toward Rickon who, Arya noted, didn't look distressed by the idea, "He has served as my ward for years now and I would not have that broken simply because of your coming."

"I have no control over the betrothal decisions outside of my own house, Lord Stannis," Daenerys said lightly, "Anything else?" Stannis seemed quite taken off guard by her casual acceptance.

"I would request that my ancestral home of Storm's End be returned to me to be passed down to a son should I have one or one of Shireen's children should I die before that is possible." There was a hint of resignation in his voice that Arya couldn't help but notice. _Then again after all of this time it isn't surprising that he doesn't believe he will have a male heir. Still it is unsurprising he would rather leave it to his daughter's children then let it fall into Tommen's hands._

"I had every intention of returning Storm's End to you, my Lord," this surprised both Stannis and Davos, "I hear Robert took what **was** **yours** by right from you even after you defended it during the Rebellion. I thought it best to return what is yours." Arya noticed that Aegon still looked less than pleased by his aunt's decision but he wisely kept his tongue. _Whether it is for show or not at least he finally learned when it is appropriate to speak. _Arya chuckled internally. _Then again I suppose calling Stannis a liar in the middle of peace talks could definitely be seen as speaking out of turn. _

Stannis nodded stiffly at the Queen, clearly caught off guard from the show of kindness, "My last condition is that your army fights the forces of the Great Other that reside on the other side of the Wall."

"I have no intention of allowing any threat against my realm's peace to remain. We have thousands of dragonglass weapons stockpiled waiting to be distributed. The Asshai'i assured me they would be of great use to me when finally I came west. From the stories I hear, short of Valyrian steel, they are the absolute best weapons against the Others." This was news to everyone at the table, Arya and Aerion included, "We will end the threat to the realm and do what is necessary to rebuild this war torn land. Hopefully the destruction of the Others will mean an end to this winter as well."

"We can only hope." Stannis said sincerely, "The snows around Winterfell were twenty feet high last I was there, I imagine they have only gotten higher since then. From what my daughter tells me in her letters they have. The castle itself stays blessedly warm due to the hot springs but that does little to help the small folk. From the raven's we have had from the Wall it is holding strong but their numbers begin to dwindle the less food they have to supply the thousands of wildling who now help defend it."

Garlan spoke up at that point, "The Reach has great surpluses, even more so due to our losses in the war and we will do what we can to provide for the Northerners now that we are no longer at war." He addressed Rickon though it was Stannis who responded with his surprisingly sincere thanks.

Daenerys smiled, "If that is everything?" Stannis nodded, "Then I would like to give my thanks to you Lord Stannis Baratheon, you could have allowed this to go on for a time but chose the wiser course."

Stannis responded by taking a knee at her side, "I, Stannis of the House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone pledge my fealty to the Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, Lady of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men and Protector of Realm."

If Daenerys was surprised she didn't show it, "Lord Stannis Baratheon, I reclaim Dragonstone as the ancestral seat of House Targaryen and name you Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount in the Stormlands."

Arya was surprised when Rickon followed Stannis's example and kneeled before Daenerys as well, "I, Rickon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, swear my fealty to you Queen Daenerys Targaryen." Arya and her uncle shared a brief smile as Rickon decided not to reiterate Daenerys' many titles.

She bid man and boy rise, "Thank you Lord Stark, Lord Baratheon together I have no doubt we will be able to end the threat to the realm."

Arya was pleased by the way things had proceeded. _It is good to see there is at least one nobleman in the Seven Kingdoms who has more sense than pride. Either that or I am going to have to worry about another person who wants Daenerys' life beyond just Aegon and Connington. _If Arya was honest she was becoming more certain that an attack was likely, especially now that the other Great Lords had sworn fealty to Daenerys and her House.

As the Lords formerly sworn to Stannis were shown to their quarters on the other side of the Crossing Arya waited at Daenerys' behest for the room to empty. When finally the door was shut behind Rickon and Aerion, the boy was the last to leave as he wanted to talk with his older sister, Daenerys started laughing loudly, after taking a moment to regain herself she started speaking, "Do you… do you have any idea how hard it was to keep a straight face when you called one of the most skilled commanders in all of the Seven Kingdoms a liar to his face as though it was the most obvious thing in the world?"

"I imagine it was quite easy your Grace." Arya replied cheekily.

"You would be wrong, the last thing I needed was to laugh in the man's face at that moment and you put me on the very edge." She paused for a moment, "I suppose I should be mad but your little interjection caught the man so off guard that you probably cut his complaints about the company I keep in half, if not less."

"Happy to be of service as always Daenerys," Arya said with a slight bow and a wry smirk.

"Do you really believe he killed his brother?" Daenerys asked after a moment.

"No but he feels some level of guilt about what happened, he was complicit in the act." That much she was certain of, "If I were to guess it was his Red Priestess that had a hand in it, they say she is a shadowbinder and I know for a fact that they are capable of certain things that would allow her to kill him in the night."

"I can say from my time in Asshai that there is more than a little truth in that." For a woman of as much experience as the Queen, it spoke volumes that there was the slightest hint of fear in her voice, "I suppose it is good luck that the woman isn't here otherwise I might think there was something untoward waiting for me."

Arya shook her head slowly, "While you may have something to fear from Stannis, and I doubt even that, no follower of R'hllor would be willing to kill someone who brought dragons back into the world when they are the very embodiment of the fires they worship so faithfully."

"Very true, I have met just one of the Red Priests in my time but the man was fanatically devout." She said the last with a shake of her head before turning to Arya and waving her off, "Don't let me keep you any longer, I am sure that you want to go and speak with you brother."

"Thank you Daenerys, do you have a plan for when we begin our march?"

"It depends on how long it takes the rest of the men from the Vale to arrive. Between this army and the wildlings we will have nearly 200,000 men." Daenerys told her, a slight crease in her brow, "From what I hear many of those at the Wall are already equipped with dragonglass by way of Stannis, I have enough weapons from my time in Asshai to equip another 60,000 and from what I hear Valyrian steel is just as affective. I sincerely hope that we will have enough to withstand the Others."

"We will." Arya assured her confidently. _I haven't been through all of this only to allow a myth to end it all. _

"I will take comfort from your confidence my friend." Arya smiled before leaving the room where she found Aerion waiting outside for her.

"I thought you might like me to show you to your brother's room." They fell into step beside one another, "So did the Queen reprimand you for your insolence?" Aerion teased lightly.

"Oh no, she laughed rather loudly before thanking me for my insolence." Arya finished with a wink.

Aerion smirked, "Yeah that sounds like her."

As they walked through the doorway into the western castle of the Twins they ran into the other woman who had been present at the peace talks. She was long legged and lean with curves in the right places. She wasn't a great beauty but she had a certain type of appeal to her with her short dark hair and dark eyes that held a great deal of confidence.

Arya decided to stop and talk to the older woman, "You have the Ironborn look to you." She stated bluntly.

The woman snorted derisively, "And you have the northern look to you, what of it?"

Arya was unperturbed by the woman's attitude, "What Ironborn would be amongst Stannis' forces?"

"I am not amongst his forces as you put it," the woman sneered slightly, "technically I am his prisoner. My name is Asha Greyjoy."

Arya didn't have any noticeable response. _So I was right in thinking that she had to be some sort of relation to Theon. _"Stannis does not seem the sort to treat his prisoners so kindly."

"I am valuable or at least I was; he was able to avoid my uncles' raiding parties by threatening my death. Seeing as neither of them have any children and Theon was beheaded for his betrayal of **your **family," There was sadness in her voice that Arya could understand even if she had no love in her heart for Theon after what he did, "they could either attack or heed Stannis' warning. They chose to attack the far better stocked lands to the south instead of saving their niece." Her voice oozed bitterness as she spoke of her uncles.

"Well your Uncle Euron is dead, by your Uncle Victarion's hand," Aerion spoke up, "You are now one of only two remaining Greyjoys."

Asha's laugh was hollow, "I suppose that makes us nearer extinction than the Starks. My father must be simply rolling in his watery grave."

"Forgive me but I have absolutely no issue with that." Arya interjected.

"No I imagine you wouldn't." She eyed the younger girl for a long moment, "It is hard to believe someone that looks like you could possibly be one of the Faceless Men."

"Looks can be incredibly deceiving my Lady." Aerion responded for her.

"I suppose I know that is true better than most. Most people didn't take me for much but I managed to captain my own ship successfully for years." Arya had a feeling that she was speaking to a kindred spirit of sorts in the Greyjoy woman. She had met others obviously, Brienne of Tarth and the Mormonts, but Asha was another woman from one of the Noble Houses and with that came certain expectations. _She certainly seems like_ _someone who never had any interest in doing what people thought was required of her. _

Arya was pulled from her brief musings as Asha asked her a question, "Do you know if it was truly a Faceless Man that killed my father? There were rumors obviously, and I am certainly inclined to believe that Euron would have been more than willing to kill his brother if it would gain him control of the Seastone Chair."

"I heard that it was in fact one of ours who took Balon's life though I could not say for sure who hired him." Arya knew little of the facts about that particular assassination, only that it was performed by the House of Black and White.

"It was my uncle, of that I am sure." Asha's eyes were hard as stone at the thought of her father's death. Though she shook herself rather quickly, "It is a good thing to know, thank you."

"You are welcome, Lady Asha."

"One more thing," she said before they could leave, "I hear you led the attack on the Iron Islands, while there you didn't happen to encounter a man named Erik Ironmaker?"

Arya looked at her quizzically, "Would he have been on Pyke?"

"Yes, a morbidly obese man who needs others to carry him around as he lacks the ability to walk under his own power any longer." She clearly disdained the man.

Arya almost chuckled at the image in her mind, "Then no, I saw no such man while on Pyke."

"Good hopefully my beloved husband finally ate himself to death, thank the Drowned God that I never actually consummated that sham of a marriage." Asha said spitefully.

This time Arya did chuckle and Asha looked at her slightly confused, "I just think as husbands go I would say I had it worse."

Asha actually shuddered, "I would have to agree. I have seen many example of what Ramsay Snow was willing to do to people and I can't imagine that he would be any kinder to his wife. In fact, I heard tell exactly what he did to the poor girl who was used in your place when my brother saved her."

"Well no one else will ever have to find out, my direwolf ripped his throat open." Asha gave a malicious little smile that spoke clearly of her approval.

"That man did terrible things to Ironborn and Northerners alike; it is a good thing the bastard has left this world."

"Agreed," both Aerion and Arya responded together. As Asha started to walk away Arya decided she had one more thing to say, "I am sorry, about your brother, I never particularly cared for Theon but there was a time where he was a part of my family."

Asha shook her head sadly, "My brother was a good person once. He did very little of what the Northerners accused him; he didn't kill your brothers and he didn't burn Winterfell but that didn't change their desire for his blood." Her eyes looked at nothing, something haunting their depths, "In the end, execution was a kindness after what Ramsay did to him. His mind was broken and his body desecrated. I am just glad I was able to convince Stannis to give him the blade and not the fire." With that she bid them a quick farewell as they went their separate ways.

The pair walked silently up the castle steps and on the third floor Aerion gently guided her away from the stair case and toward one of the doors. They passed various northern Lords, all of whom had kind words for Arya. _The North loves the Starks, I doubt that will ever change. _

Aerion pushed open the third door to the left on the furthest corridor and they found Nymeria and Shaggydog pawing at each other playfully, though they had little space to do so in the room. Rickon was looking on happily while Osha was over in the corner sharpening her spear.

Rickon eyes lit up the second he saw Arya in the doorway. He pulled her over to the bed in the room and sat her down before he began talking excitedly. She listened intently though much of it was just the excited ramblings of a young boy who hadn't seen his family in a very long time.

After a while Arya was finally able to ask a question around the constant stream of talk, "So what happened to you since I left for the capital?"

And so he explained, in far more detail than she expected of someone so young, how he came to be under Stannis Baratheon's care. Rickon told her of Robb calling the banners, the anger he felt at being left alone for so long and the savageness of Shaggydog when Summer was forced to fight him into submission. He cried as he spoke of Maester Luwin's death and the Sack of Winterfell.

"And then Osha took me somewhere safe."

"Where did she take you?" Arya asked sparing the wildling woman a quick glance.

"Skagos…" the young boy was going to continue but was cut off by Arya almost immediately.

"Skagos the island of cannibals?" Her eyes narrowed to thin slits of grey that caused Rickon to stutter out an apology.

Osha spoke up for the first time in the conversation then, "They're no cannibals girl," The word was said harshly though Arya chose to ignore it, "that is just a story told because sometimes people do what is necessary in the cold of Winter."

Arya was absolutely incensed, "So you took my brother to an island known for resorting to cannibalism during the Winter? Are you touched woman?"

Aerion chuckled beside her and she shot him a glare that quickly shut him up but Rickon certainly didn't see the humor in it, "Enough Arya!" It was half command, half demand of a petulant child, "Osha kept me safe, the Skagosi were helpful and did nothing to put me in danger." His mood suddenly changed, "Plus I got to see unicorns."

Arya took a moment to compose herself, realizing that her anger was just out of misplaced concern, before returning her then softened gaze toward her brother, "Well I am glad you were safe, and it must have been incredibly exciting to see unicorns."

"It was." He responded excitedly. Arya gave Osha a brief but warm smile that the older woman understood for the show of gratitude that it was.

"So Rickon, how did you go from living safely in Skagos to being Lord of Winterfell and Lord Stannis' ward?" The young boy straightened as he went into his explanation.

"We were living on Skagos for nearly a year, it was very cold there but the Crowls helped shelter us."

"Who are the Crowls?" Aerion asked curiously.

"One of the Noble Houses of Skagos," Rickon paused, "though they are nothing like the Noble Houses from the rest of the realm."

Osha snorted, "Noble House is a bit overstating things, the Crawls are just one of the stronger clans that hold sway on the island."

"Right, anyway continue." Arya prodded.

"Well one day we were approached by the Onion Knight," Rickon seemed to like the man if the fond smile that crossed his face was any indication, "he was very nice, though he really didn't seem to appreciate the fact that I initially told him I wouldn't come along."

"How exactly did he convince you to change your mind?" There was a hint of concern in Arya's voice that Osha apparently picked up on.

"Nothing bad m'lady," Arya couldn't help but note the change in title. _I suppose m'lady is better than being called girl. _

"Arya would be fine Osha, at least here when we are just amongst ourselves," The wildling woman nodded. "So if Ser Davos didn't do anything untoward to convince you to come with him, what did he do?"

Rickon smiled maliciously and at that moment Arya could see more than ever the extra bit of wolf's blood in his veins from spending so much time with the wildlings, "He promised that I would have the opportunity to make the people who hurt Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik pay. He also told me exactly what had been done to Robb and promised me those people would pay as well. He told me that none of it was possible unless I came with him to rally the North."

"So you decided it was best to pursue justice for our family?" There was more than a small hint of pride in Arya's voice, she was impressed that one so young had learned Maester Luwin's lessons so well. _Family is the most important thing. _

Rickon nodded once with a grim look that she didn't like seeing on his young face, "There was no other choice."

Aerion looked to Osha, "And why did you go with him if you don't mind my asking?"

"I said I would keep him safe and I had no intention of going back on my word. He was in more danger with the southern lords surrounding him than he was in Skagos." She glanced away for a moment, "Also I had no issue with getting further away from the Wall."

"Thank you." Arya said sincerely. Osha responded with a curt nod though her fondness for Rickon was obvious for the couple to see.

"So I know once you were revealed to the Northern Lords they did exactly as Stannis desired and rallied to you and his cause."

Rickon gave her another nod, "We were able to drive them out of Winterfell, mostly because I knew the ins and outs of the castle so well. We beat them back at every castle until Bolton was finally forced to flee from the North with those loyal to him and join up with the Frey's here." Arya knew most everything else from there; Stannis' forces were unable to push back any further with the snows in the Neck and were forced to take up residence first at Moat Cailin and then at Greywater Watch. The fighting tapered off drastically over the last year being nothing more than small skirmishes.

Arya gave her brother a teasing smile, "So… what do you think of your bride to be?" Rickon gave a small smile though Osha snorted derisively.

"She is very nice, older than me though. She is at Winterfell now." Rickon sounded rather fond of the girl.

"And your issue?" Arya addressed the older woman.

"She is unclean; the grey death will take her someday. She might not be able to infect others any longer but when it comes back for her it will kill everything she touches."

"Greyscale?" Aerion asked her and received a nod. Arya didn't particularly like hearing this but knew there were instances where children were able to survive the sickness and never relapse.

"Well, I am just happy that you like the girl." Arya said with a little hesitancy, "Not everybody can say that about their betrothed."

"The girl is sweet enough," Osha admitted begrudgingly, "if not the prettiest thing in the world."

Rickon then asked a question that Arya had been contemplating how to answer, "So what have you been doing since you left the capital? And what exactly is a Faceless Man?"

Arya explained as much as she was comfortable with, leaving out a great deal of the more unsavory details. She was happy to note that he didn't seem fearful of her when she explained exactly what it meant to be a Faceless Man, instead like most over excitable young boys he was fascinated. Aerion and Arya shared a wry smile at that.

The conversation turned lighter after that, Arya just enjoying being in the company of another of her siblings. They learned that he was learning how to fight from one of Lord Stannis' knights, a Ser Osmund Wylde. Aerion offered to watch him spar and give additional help where he could; Rickon seemed happy about the offer. By the time they finished the conversation it was time for the small feast that had been laid out in honor of the peace agreement. Nobody in the room really wanted to attend but they did nonetheless.

* * *

Three days later, Arya was walking alone in the castle while Aerion helped Rickon in the yard. She received a letter from Sansa telling her first, of her joy knowing that Rickon was alive and well as reported and second, that the reinforcements from the Vale had already been deployed and would be there within the week. Arya was on her way to inform the Queen of this information when she ran into Daenerys' taste tester, a servant named Taeva, carrying a tray of food obviously meant for the Queen. The woman had surprisingly good reflexes as she kept any food from falling to the ground.

The woman was short, barely over five feet tall. She was a slight thing with very subtle curves and narrow hips that would never be good for childbearing. She had dark-eyes the color of ironwood bark and hair a dark chestnut brown that complemented her eyes.

Arya quickly realized a few problems with the scenario though; the woman was clearly from Slaver's Bay, her skin color was indicative enough of that, yet unlike just about every other person from Essos, save the Unsullied, she wasn't covered from head to toe in as many furs as she could find. The other issue was that the taste tester did not usually bring Daenerys her food. Ser Barristan took up that job, not wanting there to be any opportunity for interference with the food between taste tester and Daenerys. So, looking at the woman in front of her Arya was immediately on high alert. _This is a Faceless Man, a life for a life that is the rule. I wonder who Connington gave in service to the House of Black and White in return for their service. I thought he would make his move soon but even I am surprised by this. _

The woman, or more likely man, apologized quickly to Arya who just waived her off, "Nonsense, it was an accident. I assume you are going to give the Queen her afternoon meal?" The woman nodded meekly. _Well whoever is underneath that face has clearly been here for some time to have gotten the mannerisms right. I should have noticed something sooner. _

"Let me accompany you." Arya offered with a smile. The 'woman' kept her composure and just nodded kindly.

As they walked it was the little things that confirmed Arya's suspicions, they were good Arya would admit but in her time in the House of Black and White she had become one of the absolute best. The would-be assassin held herself with just a little bit too much pride for her supposed station, kept her shoulders just a little bit too straight and walked just a bit too anxiously to pass for the real taste tester. _Poor Taeva, she is probably dead in a closet somewhere. Daenerys is going to be devastated when she finds out. _

They weren't far from the Queen's quarters, but as they drew closer Arya was sure to keep the other 'woman' in front of her so as to watch for any sudden movements. The door to Daenerys' room was partially open allowing for Arya to maintain her position behind the faux-Taeva. They entered to find Aegon, Stannis and Daenerys talking together.

"I could not tell you the exact state of Dragonstone, my Prince, Loras Tyrell laid siege to the stronghold at Cersei Lannisters command and may have done his fair share of damage to the building." Stannis' deep voice carried to the door first.

"Then I should expect the Tyrells to help me restore the castle." Arya had to admit that she was impressed that the princeling seemed to be learning something from his aunt's manner. When she first met him, he certainly would have demanded petulantly that it be fixed immediately. _Hell he probably wouldn't have even been able to manage a civil conversation with Stannis when first we met. _

"Excuse me, your Grace," 'Taeva' began, "but I have your afternoon meal." Stannis and Aegon both looked at the source of the interruption while Daenerys looked to Arya. The former assassin gave the Queen a minute shake of the head that was responded to with the barest of nods.

"Thank you Taeva but doesn't Ser Barristan usually bring me my afternoon meals, I am surprised the old knight would break his habits. He is ever so protective of me."

The Faceless Man didn't miss a beat, "The old knight was busy in the courtyard. The time must have gotten away from him." Arya certainly hoped that was the truth, she was quite fond of Ser Barristan.

"Oh well then, thank you Taeva." The Queen gave her a kind smile, "But I'm really not hungry at the moment perhaps you would like to eat the meal instead?" The other two nobles in the room looked at her in confusion but she paid them no mind. The assassin clearly wasn't expecting that as a response but recovered quickly.

"Thank you your Grace, but I would not think to take your meal. I shall just leave it here in case you change your mind." Now that was the wrong thing to say, as any of the people from the Bay would happily accept their beloved Queen's offer, the Faceless Man bowed low before heading for the door with a greater haste than was perfectly necessary.

Before 'Taeva' could reach the door Arya grasped their shoulder with a strength that stopped them cold in their tracks. The Faceless Man actually winced at the contact before they were forced to look into Arya's cold grey eyes, "Let's be honest here servant, I was the absolute last person you wanted to see on your way to the Queen's Quarters."

"I am sorry Lady Ary…" They winced again as Arya tightened her grip.

"Who are you?" Arya almost growled out.

"Taeva," Was the quick reply.

"Lie, I was taught by the waif and became the better liar, and in such a distressed state you aren't quite as good as you would be usually. Now I ask you again, who are you?"

Resignation showed in the stolen eyes before 'she' responded, "No one."

"Very good," Arya pushed the 'woman' against the wall before reaching her hand up toward 'Taeva's' hair line. In truth, Arya had no interest in subjecting the other occupants of the room to what she was about to do; there was a reason that she hadn't changed back in front of anyone since joining Daenerys. _It will be even worse since I am forcing it. _

Arya's nimble fingers slid underneath skin and started pulling away. The sound of tearing flesh caused the others in the room to cringe involuntarily; even the battle-seasoned Stannis Baratheon couldn't stand the noise. As the pealing layer of skin passed the Faceless man's eyes they changed from a dark brown almost black, to pale green. As the transition was being forced a scream was pulled from the man's throat and blood began to seep out slowly from the Faceless Man's ears, though Arya knew it wouldn't be fatal.

It took a full minute of agony and that awful, gut-wrenching sound of tearing flesh before instead of Taeva standing before them it was a short man of stocky build with mousy brown hair and an ugly nose. When finally it was done Arya asked the question she already knew the answer to, "Who hired you to take the life of Queen Daenerys?"

The man looked away, "I am not privy to that information."

Arya grabbed her dagger and drove it into the man's shoulder, "Lie, do not do that again." The man grunted in pain but didn't scream out again.

"It was Jon Connington," Aegon looked horrified though Arya didn't have the ability to look at his face from where he was standing. Arya was obviously unsurprised but wanted to know the details of the agreement, "How did he get in contact with you?"

"He sent a raven to the House of Black and White requesting our services." It was unusual for the Faceless Men to take up a contract not requested in person but they clearly made an exception.

"I take it you were already in Westeros when the details of your assignment were given." The man only nodded as blood seeped around the dagger in his shoulder.

"Do you know what he traded for your service?" The man shook his head vigorously. Satisfied for the moment, Arya yanked the dagger from the man's shoulder.

Daenerys glared at the failed assassin, "You are not the first to try to poison me but I hope I can make it so that you are the very last." She turned to Rakharo, "Bring Jon Connington into the yard, I will be down shortly." The Queensguard left the room at a run.

"Your Grace," Aegon spoke and two pairs of purple eyes locked onto one another, "I swear to you I knew nothing of this." Arya was more than a little surprised to find that there was no lie in his voice.

"Tell me honestly nephew, did you ever have plans to remove me from power?" Daenerys' voice was sharper than Valyrian steel as she stood and began making her way out of the room.

Aegon mulled over his response for a long moment as they made their way toward the stairs, "Jon and I had hoped you would alienate the various Lords whom you conquered in hopes that I could step in to offer an alternative." Daenerys was unaffected by this piece of information as it certainly explained his desire to see her use the dragons and destroy various Noble Houses, "In my attempts to convince you to do just that I looked the fool," Arya was surprised by his self-awareness, "I have watched and learned from the way you handle yourself as ruler and I cannot help but feel that you were right, I had and still have much to learn. My education was fantastic but it did not prepare me for what it really means to be in a position of power."

"Seeing your constant successes in winning over your enemies," he spared a quick glance in Stannis' direction, "I realized the folly of my machinations. Jon was less than happy about this, I argued with him quite heatedly and told him that he should leave it be, but it would appear that he didn't listen. If I were to guess he had this plan in place before ever I realized my mistake."

Arya was mildly impressed, it appeared the change he had undergone in the recent weeks was genuine, not just some ploy to be seen as a loyal nephew. _That was the reason for Connington's intense anger when recently I spoke to him, he simply couldn't handle the idea that years of his life were going to waste. _

It was at that moment they reached the courtyard where Rakharo, Ser Barristan, and Aerion had Jon Connington kneeling on the ground, Rakharo's arakh was digging into the former Hand's neck keeping him from moving. Stannis actually looked happy to see the man in such a position. _Robert was his liege lord and yet he fought for the Targaryen's during the Rebellion, it doesn't really surprise me that the man so concerned about justice would want to see Connington in this position. _

Daenerys walked forward so that she was stood directly in front of the kneeling man and the petite young woman was as intimidating as the her dragons in that moment, "Jon Connington, you are accused of hiring an assassin for the express purpose of killing your Queen, this is treason and the punishment is death." Drogon landed atop the castle behind her at that moment looking squarely at the perpetrator. Connington showed a quick moment of terror before recomposing himself.

There were dozens of men in the yard, many of them Lords who began speaking in hushed whispers, "The man behind me," she gestured to the Faceless Man who Arya had dragged along with them, "Has confessed before myself, Lord Stannis, Lady Arya and Prince Aegon to being an assassin hired through the House of Black and White by you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The man looked at Aegon pleadingly for a moment, but the younger man showed nothing but apathy for the man who raised him. Jon Connington spat in Aegon's direction, "I did everything I could for you, in honor of your father and this is the thanks I get?"

"I did not ask for this Jon, there is no honor in this, it is cowardly in the extreme. And since you obviously forgot let me remind you that my father you thought to honor was the Queen's brother " Aegon's voice showed the first signs of emotion as he knew the man who had taught him so much was about to die.

Arya spoke up then, "What was the price Lord Connington?"

For the first time the man looked ashamed of his actions, he gave a resigned sigh before answering, "I was to provide the House of Black and White with a child every year until I died." There was a collective gasp at the implied price before Jon Connington pulled up his sleeve. The skin all along his arm was flaked and gray, or completely blackened and dead. "I didn't think I would be providing them with much." Aegon was the most shocked as he took in the destroyed skin.

Daenerys turned to the three others who had been present for the Faceless Man's confession, "War is no time for the kind of division this sort of action causes, so justice must be swift. I remove myself from deliberation as I am the afflicted party, but you three shall serve as his jury. What say you?"

"Death," Stannis said without hesitation.

Arya looked at the man for a moment and couldn't help the small bit of sympathy she felt. _He is watching a lifetimes worth of work come to an end. _The sword would be a kindness though, death by greyscale was infinitely more painful than the quick bite of a blade.

"Death, your Grace," Arya said after a moment's pause.

Aegon looked as though he would be sick as he warred with himself. He stared at Jon Connington for a long time before the soon to be dead man gave him a gentle smile and the barest of nods. Finally Aegon spoke, "Death," he turned away immediately after that.

Daenerys turned to the three of them, "Which of you will carry out the sentence?" Arya immediately drew Blackfyre but Aegon stopped her before she had the opportunity to do the deed.

"No, I will do it." Aegon drew his sword as a block was placed under Jon.

"Any last words, my Lord?" Daenerys questioned as he was pushed into place.

"Aegon is the one true king of Westeros." Daenerys nodded in her nephew's direction and the blade quickly fell severing his head from his body in a single motion.

A cheer went up in the crowd as the treasonous lord met his end but Daenerys paid it little mind as she turned to the Faceless Man. As the Queen approached he whispered to Arya, "You were one of us once."

"I was but I'm not anymore." She said with a hint of pride.

"They won't be happy that I failed." There was an implied warning in his words

"No, they won't," She agreed, "but they will leave the Queen alone with the contractor dead, especially when they learn of his deception."

The man didn't respond as Daenerys was now standing directly in front of him, "You admit to my attempted murder, the penalty is death." She extended her hand toward Arya who still had Blackfyre drawn. She handed over the ancestral Targaryen blade and watched as it was quickly dragged across the man's throat.

The two bodies were quickly dragged away and Daenerys instructed that someone locate Taeva's body as well. Arya walked over to Aerion who hugged her immediately.

"How did all of this happen?" He asked softly just next to her ear.

"Let's just say that we are very lucky that I was headed to see the Queen at the same time as the assassin." She looked down at the trail of blood that came from the assassin, "I imagine he knew that he was going to die the second he saw me though he did everything he could to keep up the charade."

"Aegon really had nothing to do with it?" He sounded more than a little skeptical.

"It's the truth Aerion," she was just as surprised as her lover in all honesty, "his change has been far more genuine then you or I thought."

"Well that is good news." Aerion said with a smile, "I suppose we will have to stop giving the Prince such a hard time."

Arya smirked, "Oh, I wouldn't go that far. There is definitely still a certain arrogance to him that is worth poking fun at but his actions today proved a great deal and he is learning what it means to really rule which is definitely a good thing." Aegon and Daenerys were talking in hushed tones about something before they moved back into the castle together. The issue with Stannis was either forgotten for the moment or they felt it had been properly settled.

Arya decided to discuss a lighter subject, "So how is Rickon with the sword?"

Aerion smiled, "He definitely has some natural talent and the direction he has gotten from Ser Wylde has been good." They're conversation continued along that vein as they stayed in the yard to help Rickon who had watched the drama with Connington unfold.

* * *

It was three days after Lord Connington's execution that everyone found out exactly what Aegon and Daenerys had discussed afterward. Apparently, the Prince had received a series of correspondence from Arianne Martell and he had reconsidered his stance on marriage to his cousin. _That would probably be because while Daenerys no longer cringes at the idea of even spending time with her nephew she will never want him as anything more than her relative. _It had been announced that the Prince was now betrothed to the Princess of Dorne and would marry once the war was officially over.

Over the three days, the thousands of pieces of dragonglass Daenerys had acquired over the years were distributed to the army and hundreds more were given torch handles for fire to use against the wights. Though in truth they hoped the dragons would be able to take care of a great deal of the Others thrall.

That night, Arya and Aerion had both been asked to join the Queen in her quarters after the evening meal. Aegon was also present, which wasn't a surprise, but Howland Reed was there as well.

"Ah good you are here," Daenerys said with a smile, "Lord Reed told me he had something important to tell me and claimed that it had something to do with both the Starks and the Targaryens so I thought it best you be present." It didn't really need saying that Aerion would learn of the conversation if he hadn't been there.

The pair took their seat before Daenerys addressed Howland, "Well Lord Reed, you have the floor."

"Most people believe that Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark after the Tourney at Harrenhal against her will." The small man started, his voice soft.

"My father didn't," Arya interjected, "he believed that Rhaegar truly loved my aunt and the realm bled for it."

"That is because your father and I are the only men who survived the Tower of Joy and know exactly what it is that happened," He wasn't at all offended by her interruption, more amused if anything, "with your father's unjust execution that leaves only me."

"So what really happened at the Tower of Joy, Lord Reed?" Aerion asked.

"When we arrived there were three Kingsguard there to meet us: Oswell Whent, Arthur Dayne, and Gerald Hightower, we outnumbered them more than two to one but we only barely managed to survive the fight. It tore up Lord Stark seeing Arthur there dead when he cared so much for Ashara." He stared off into the distance for a moment.

"We moved to the top of the tower and as we opened the doors we were immediately assaulted by the sound of a baby's wails." Arya felt something clench in her stomach at that.

"As we approached the bed we could see there was blood from a recent birth. Lyanna was hugging the newborn tightly to her chest holding onto life as long as she could for her son." The event clearly still weighed heavily on the crannogman's mind even after all these years, "Ned approached the bed and Lyanna started crying upon seeing him. She was so weak but she managed to tell us exactly what happened."

He took a deep breath, "Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna ,she went with him willingly because she loved him deeply. They married in secret," He noticed the surprise on the faces of his avid listeners and pointed out, "it wouldn't have been the first time that a Targaryen took a second bride. They had every intention of telling Lord Rickard but Brandon went to the capital before ever they had the chance and things just spiraled out of control from there with Ned calling his banners to avenge his brother and father and Robert calling his to reclaim Lyanna."

"Rhaegar stayed with her until there was no other option but to rally what remained of the Targaryen Loyalists and meet Robert in the field." Arya had the distinct feeling Lord Reed didn't enjoy retelling this story but felt it necessary, "He left her behind under the guard of three of the greatest knights in the realm to protect his wife and his unborn child. They were not there to ensure she remained his captive as many people have claimed over the years."

"The last thing she did," He swallowed thickly, "was demand that Ned promise her that he would keep her son safe from Robert and his hatred of the Targaryens. It was fortunate that the boy had more of the North in him than anything else, even then he had a dark black mop of hair and his eyes were gray though in the right light you could see purple." Arya finally understood what her father meant in the Godswood about keeping his promise. _All that time Jon was never his son, he was Lyanna's. My mother was right, father really did love Jon's mother just not in the way that she always feared. _

"Ned named the child Jon, in honor of Jon Arryn, and to keep anybody from thinking he was anything less than his son. From there we went to Starfall where Ned presented Ashara with her brother's sword. She herself had just had Ned's child, but their baby girl was stillborn." The sadness threatened to overtake him, but he continued on, "Ashara could not bear the loss of her beloved brother, the man she loved being married to another, and the only child she would ever be able to have with him perishing in such a short time. We found out that after our departure she threw herself from the tallest tower of Starfall. It tore at Ned terribly when he heard the news." There was a long silence after Lord Howland finished his story

Daenerys listened silently through the entire thing with a pensive look on her face, "So you are telling me Lord Howland, that I have another nephew and that he is in fact Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?"

"Jon Targaryen, your Grace but yes." Aegon didn't look happy hearing that his father had taken another wife but there was very little that he could do about it over twenty years later.

"The dragon has three heads." Daenerys said under her breath though Arya heard it. The Queen then turned to her nephew.

"I think it is time I admit that you are who you claim to be, tomorrow you will be bound to one of the dragons and when we reach the wall your half-brother will do the same." Aerion appeared happy about this decision but didn't have the opportunity to respond as they were interrupted at that moment.

A messenger, one of Stannis' men, burst through the door parchment in hand and unceremoniously pushed it in Daenerys' direction. Daenerys quickly took the piece of parchment and immediately began reading. Her visage went from concentration to alarm in a split second.

"Get the army ready to march north immediately, we cannot wait for the reinforcements from the Vale."

"Your Grace, what has happened?" The Queen handed the message to Arya before anybody else.

_King Stannis,_

_The Wall has been overtaken, the Others destroyed it with some foul magic in the night. We lost thousands in their initial attack. The small remnants of the Night's Watch along with the Free Folk managed to retreat back to Last Hearth during the day. We probably have two days between us and the enemy. _

_The Lady Melisandre wishes me to inform you that she is well as is your lady wife. _

_Please send reinforcements as soon as possible, their numbers will only grow larger the longer we don't have the necessary men to drive them back. _

_Jon Snow, Former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch_

Arya could only stare in horror at the letter.

* * *

AN: Now before anybody asks I want to explain my decision with Aegon as it took me awhile just to decide how I wanted the assassination attempt to play out. I will admit that I warred with a different scene in which she could hear the lie in his voice and after Jon was executed for admitting his crimes for doing something they both planned she threatened him in a rather harsh way. Part of it was I didn't want every single one of Arya's suspicions to turn out correct every time. The way I have it while she was correct about Connington she didn't read Aegon's change correctly. He is still arrogant but he has seen a great deal of his errors.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: As always thank you very much for the reviews.

afrozenshadow: Yeah I'll admit Stannis was slightly inspired by his portrayal in the show. I like Stephen Dillane and he tends to have more kindness than Stannis in the book. Hope you like what happens next.

Guest: Glad you like what I did with Aegon. There will eventually be some interactions between Aegon, Jon and Daenerys.

Birdy1210: As always glad you enjoyed the chapter. The scene with Stannis and Arya was fun to write. Davos didn't interject mostly because of the situation they were in and because he knew that Arya was right. The assassination attempt took me the longest to write and it's good you liked the way it came out.

Starkiss666: I'll let you see what I decided to do in terms of the dragons and Aegon. Hope you like it.

Beloved Daughter: I just hope it was a good kind of dramatic

jaufanfic: Glad you like the story, I certainly do otherwise I wouldn't keep writing it. As for Daenerys and Arya they're what I want to see them become and Aerion is just the sort of person I think Arya needs as a partner with how I view her becoming.

MVDB: Thanks for the reviews, yeah things are going pretty smooth even if the fights themselves haven't been particularly easy. The biggest struggle will be coming soon and then the struggle that follows the war as well.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

What followed could only be described as organized chaos. Daenerys and Aegon weren't seen for some time. Only Arya, Aerion and Howland Reed knew that they had gone off to perform the ritual necessary to bind one of the dragons to the Prince.

When they returned it was with Daenerys atop Drogon and Aegon atop Rhaegal. Despite the chaos of the whole situation Arya couldn't help but find that piece of information rather humorous. _Looks like Jon is going to have a white dragon to go along with his white wolf. _

It was when they returned that the situation became more controlled. It was only an hour after Arya finished reading the letter that she and Aerion were once again in the Queen's presence along with every other significant commander of the army: Stannis Baratheon, Davos Seaworth, Harry Strickland, Obara Sand, Edric Dayne, Grey Worm, Harry Hardyng, Loras and Garlan Tyrell.

Daenerys' back was turned to them. She was having a hushed conversation with Ser Barristan. The old knight seemed less than pleased by whatever she decided but he relented nonetheless. She turned to her attentive audience with an impressive calm.

"The horses have been saddled and prepared," she began, "The best of our knights shall ride ahead of the infantry, while I shall fly ahead of the army with Drogon and Viserion." _Ah so that is why the old knight is so upset, he isn't comfortable with her being without him particularly after the assassination attempt. _

"All of you are amongst the most skilled members of the army and as such all save three shall be amongst the cavalry." Arya certainly hoped everyone had the good sense not to argue with the Queen's decision when the situation was so dire.

"Grey Worm, Daario Naharis, Harry Strickland, you three shall remain with the infantry to oversee their travel north." Arya couldn't help but be impressed with Daenerys' decision. Grey Worm was a soldier through and through; the man would never willingly question one of Daenerys' commands. Daario on the other hand was a prideful man but not a fool. The currently bright red-bearded man would understand Daenerys' need to placate the more prickly Westerosi lords. Strickland was the most likely to take offense which is probably why the Queen followed up with.

"I would not have it so for any of you, knowing how valuable you would be in the fight but most of the Unsullied as well as the Stormcrows shall be amongst the infantry and I need Ser Harry to be there to oversee the movement of our remaining elephants."

"The elephants should be left here," Strickland said promptly, "they won't be suited to the North, they were hardly any help in taking the Twins and while I doubt we will be fighting the Others in siege warfare, they still won't be much good in the snow."

Daenerys nodded before continuing, "Very well though you shall still remain with the infantry." She paused a moment, "Now as to the reason Prince Aegon shall not be with me; he, on Rhaegel, will clear a path for the army through the snows. I imagine should we leave the army without a dragon it would take months to reach the front lines of this fight and by then the dead will likely outnumber the living." The gathered leaders seemed more than a little relieved at this news, Stannis most of all. The Baratheon lord had already trekked through the snow once, he clearly didn't look forward to doing it again.

"Lastly, ten thousand men shall remain here in case the worst happens and we are forced back by the Others." That was a sobering thought for many in the room. Daenerys' campaign had happened with little struggle. The battles were very bloody, yes, but they had won all three of the major battles and avoided further bloodshed through negotiation. Now, there was no way of negotiating away aggressions. There was only one option, fight.

The meeting quickly ended after that, each man and woman leaving to prepare for the imminent departure. Arya went out in search of her younger brother while Aerion remained behind to speak with the Queen. When she found Rickon he was in the yard standing next to Shaggydog while Osha saddled up a horse. _I knew he would want to come_.

Arya approached her younger brother from behind, sliding one of her gloved hands along his shoulder. He looked up and his blue eyes met her grey and immediately lit up. Arya couldn't help but be amazed by his apparent enthusiasm. The smile on his face was not mirrored on his ever present guardian's. Osha looked ambivalent about returning north yet again.

His was happy as he started speaking, "I can't wait to get back to Winterfell! I haven't seen it since Stannis drove the Bolton's out."

Arya envied her brother that, but reconciled herself with the fact she would finally see her home again soon. She gave her brother a small shake of her head, "You aren't going north with the army, Rickon." Her voice was firm though kind.

"What?" He said as though struck. Osha looked immediately relieved.

"You are getting better with a sword, there is no doubt about that but you are not ready to fight in a war." He looked defiant even as she continued, "Lord Stannis did not involve you in any of the fights to this point, what made you think you would be allowed to join us against the Others?"

Rickon still looked unhappy, "But you're going." It was foolish reasoning born of knowing that there was no winning this argument.

Arya actually chuckled, "I'm six years older than you. I learned how to fight and kill for five years nonstop. So yes I'm going to fight," Arya paused for a moment, "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because you came with us."

Rickon smiled shakily at her and Arya gave him a small smile, "I am sure Lord Stannis will have his daughter come further south with the threat so I have no doubt you will have some company soon." His demeanor brightened significantly at that. Arya was happy that he still had a level of youthful enthusiasm and innocence despite everything that had happened to him in the past five years.

Arya bid the pair farewell, sparing a quick scratch of Shaggy's fur, before making her way toward her horse. Upon her arrival she was unsurprised to find Aerion and Nymeria waiting there but was slightly confused to find that he hadn't already mounted up. He noticed her raised eyebrow and gave her a small smile in return.

"Small change of plans love," if Arya had been confused before she was even more so now, she had a question on her lips but Aerion spoke before she had the opportunity to actually speak.

"The Queen has decided that you and I will be going with her north to Last Hearth, as the dragon flies we will be there sometime later tonight." A smile broke across his face at the dumbfounded look on her face.

"You're serious?" She asked in disbelief.

Aerion laughed, "Of course I'm serious. Daenerys has come to enjoy our company and appreciate our counsel, not that she has ever needed it. But more importantly, she believes that your presence will be beneficial when meeting with your cousin and explaining the situation to him." The title cousin still sounded foreign to Arya's ears in reference to Jon but she had more important things to worry about at the moment. _I'm going to ride a dragon. _

"She would have asked Lord Howland but he knows the fastest ways through the Neck and will benefit the army greatly with that knowledge."

Arya shook herself. _I am a trained Faceless Man, I should be handling this far better. _"Right, so we will be flying on Viserion? An unbound dragon." She couldn't help the slight bit of skepticism in her voice.

"That is my understanding yes," Aerion confirmed, "she may not command him the way she does Drogon but the dragon is under control. He will not follow our commands but he will do as he is bid with Drogon around to influence him." Arya didn't look particularly pleased with that explanation but knew there was nothing for it.

She pet at the back of Nymeria's ear, "And how will Nymeria be joining me?"

Arya expected him to be puzzled at this but he had a quick response, "Daenerys assumed that would be one of your primary concerns and if you are amendable to the idea and Nymeria does not protest, she has offered that Drogon carry her in his claws." Arya silently contemplated the proposal a moment before deciding they would at least attempt it.

"But should Nymeria protest I will be riding with the army north." She said firmly as they began walking toward the great black creature that would surely be with the Queen.

There was a small twitch at the corner of Aerion's mouth as he spoke, "Of course and I will be on a horse right beside you should that be the case. I honestly had no doubt that would be your decision."

They walked on in silence and just a few minutes later found themselves standing next to Daenerys and Aegon. The prince was arrayed in his black, ruby studded armor though neither of the pair understood why. _It will be at least two weeks before he reaches the fight. He has no need of that armor now. _Daenerys was not arrayed in any of her armor instead wearing the usual light dress and furs that were common place on the silver haired woman. She smiled as they approached and Aegon gave them a courteous nod, one that they both returned.

Daenerys turned to Aegon, "You should take to the air now. The snows are deep and you will want to begin the process before the army starts to move."

"Of course your Grace." With that, he climbed up onto Rhaegal's outstretched neck. A second later Rhaegal gave a strong beating of his wings and pushed up into the sky.

Daenerys was petting Nymeria when the pair returned their attention to the ground, "Well let's see how my favorite direwolf feels about flight." Drogon rose up and extended one of his massive back claws toward the she-wolf. Nymeria growled slightly but did not run when the great thing closed around her middle with a gentleness that no one would expect from such a powerful animal. In the back of her mind Arya could sense Nymeria's nervousness.

For a moment Arya pushed her consciousness into Nymeria 's. She tried to consume her direwolf's mind with a sense of calmness and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Nymeria relax.

Arya came back to herself as Drogon lowered his head so Daenerys could climb up gracefully. Viserion moved himself into a similar position beside Arya and Aerion, "He will not harm you." Daenerys said from above them.

The pair climbed onto the white dragon's back one at a time. Arya was glad to note that Aerion knew better than to try and help her up. A short moment later they were sat with Aerion in front of Arya. When Daenerys was sure they were comfortable and secure, she pushed at Drogon's wings with her heels and the black beast beat its wings thrice before shooting into the air off of just one of its back legs being sure to avoid harming Nymeria.

Then it was Viserion's turn. He beat his wings and pushed off hard from the ground. Air rushed past them as they held on tightly with their legs and arms. Both were more than a little relieved for their years of training otherwise they doubt they would have had the strength to hold on. Drogon's take off was noticeably more gentle than the white dragon's.

Viserion climbed a good five hundred feet into the air before leveling off and flying north behind his brother. Arya gripped tightly to Aerion's midsection. She wasn't afraid of heights by any extent but her first experience with flight was slightly disconcerting. The white landscape below them flew by in a blur. She could see for miles in each direction as they sped north above the Neck.

In mere minutes, the Twins were little more than a spot in the distance. Still even on the back of the winged legends the near 1500 mile trip to Last Hearth would take almost seven hours. Traveling such a distance so quickly was incredible for both Arya and Aerion. It was over four hours into the journey that Arya could see a long desired sight in the distance. She was more than a little pleased that there wasn't any snowfall to mar the view. _At least not yet. _

Winterfell had clearly been rebuilt after the burning it suffered at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. The old castle stood out proudly along the edge of the Wolfswood. The most important thing that Arya could see though was the godswood separated inside the Wall. Even from miles away and above, she could see the red leaves and white bark of the weirwoods in the grove. _Good to see that Stannis didn't burn what he would see as the false idols of the North, he probably didn't have enough time while chasing Bolton out._

Arya very much wanted Viserion to veer west and land in the courtyard in front of the Great Keep but that wasn't particularly practical given the current situation. _It will happen soon. Hopefully it is under good circumstances. _

As they soared past the Lone Lake, the weather took a turn for the worst. Snows poured down out of the clouds and the air, already cold, turned downright frigid. At that moment, both Aerion and Arya could appreciate just what winter really was in the North. The South had been cold at times and saw some snow but nothing like the biting cold above the frozen landscape.

The only relief for the pair was the ever present heat emanating from the dragon beneath them. The large snowflakes melted on contacted with Viserion's white scales causing them to glisten with wetness. Between their furs and the shared body heat neither was ovrly bothered by the cold.

The journey was only another hour from there, when finally Last Hearth came into view it appeared the winter had nearly buried the castle. Every window was barred against the cold. There were a good number of tents both inside and outside the walls, half buried in the snow with fires as large as could be built to warm those who could not find lodgings inside the castle. _The tents outside will have to be abandoned for the night if we don't depart before the Others come. _

It was nearing midnight when the dragons descended from the sky quickly landing in the crowded courtyard, snow melting beneath them. Daenerys dropped down from Drogon with a practiced ease while Arya and Aerion did the same though with less fluidity. They moved stiffly for a few moments before righting themselves and walking with Daenerys toward the doors of the castle, Nymeria at Arya's side. A few men and women exited their tents, stopping dead to stare in open shock at the dragons in their midst. _Jon likely didn't expect dragons to come to his aid. His letter was addressed to Stannis after all. _

Aerion stepped in front of the two women and with his gauntleted hand thumped on the door loud enough that someone inside was bound to hear. They didn't have to wait long as just a few moments later a young woman Daenerys' age opened the door.

It was obvious to Arya that the woman was nobility of some sort just from the way she held herself. She had dark brown hair back in a braid, a long face with a pointy chin, blue-grey eyes, and small ears. She was thin, unsurprising considering the current environment in the North, coltish and tall.

The woman made to speak but the words died in her throat as she looked past them to the black and white beasts behind them. To her credit, she didn't squeak or squeal or do any of the embarrassing things women tended to do; instead, she stopped a moment looking from the dragons to Daenerys and then after a moment from Nymeria to Arya before steeling herself.

"I am Alys Thenn, daughter of the late Lord Rickard Karstark, I can only assume you are the Dragon Queen we often heard rumors of in recent years." Thenn was not a noble name that Arya recognized but she rdidn't comment on that fact.

Daenerys bowed her head respectfully, "I am Lady Alys, we received your letter after routing the Frey's and Bolton's at the Twins. I would request that you escort me to the former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch." Daenerys used the title to help ensure the woman in front of her that she had in fact read Jon's letter.

Alys hesitated only a moment before stepping out of the doorway to allow them entrance. As they made their way through the castle it became quite obvious that it was jammed pack with as many people as possible. As the trio passed they were able to look in at the dozens of rooms and could see everyone was lined with as many furs and beds as could be mustered. The castle was likely holding far more people than it had ever been meant to.

As they moved through the castle they could soon hear yelling coming from what they could only assume was the Great Hall. As they entered a gaunt old man, with a long white beard and hard face was leaning over a table with a map of the North upon it. Jon was standing beside him and it was clearly their voices that were elevated above the rest.

"We cannot hope to hold the castle against the Others long enough for women and children to retreat. Considering very few of them are even northerners but your wildlings I don't know if I am particularly concerned by that fact." Daenerys scowled at the disregard for life the old man seemed to have, "We need to think about the fighting men, not women and children who will do nothing but hinder our ability to escape the blue eyed killers.

There was a snarl from a broad man with a grey beard nearby that drew Arya's attention. He wore gold bands engraved with runes and from his reaction Arya would assume and those around him were the wildlings the northern lord seemed so unconcerned about. A few feet away from him stood a woman wearing all white furs and leaning on a long spear. She couldn't help but feel the woman didn't exactly look like what most expected of a wildling. She had sleek honey blonde hair, her eyes were a piercing blue-grey and even through the furs Arya could tell she had curves in all the places lads wanted.

The man beside her certainly didn't look anything like one either. And unlike the woman, even his clothing had a refinement she expected of a southerner. He was tall with broad shoulders. The man was better groomed than even Jon, his red hair tied back into a ponytail and his beard trimmed neatly.

The last of the wildings in the room had dark hair and a receding hair line. He was as tall as Jon and lean. He had a scar above his grey eyes. He wore bronze greaves and a leather shirt sewn with bronze scales.

On the other side of the room, the Queen's men stood with Selyse Baratheon sitting in the center of them. For lack of a better way of putting it, Stannis' wife was quite ugly. She was a tall, thin woman with ears far too large for her head and a light moustache above her upper lip. The woman had a sneer upon her lips as she looked on with disdain at the two men who were clearly in charge despite her presence.

It was the woman directly at her side that most men considered Stannis' true Queen, and Arya could understand why. She had heard many things about Stannis' Red Woman and the descriptions certainly got her beautiful appearance right. Like Dany she was in silks instead of the furs every other man and woman in the room wore. She seemed perfectly at peace with letting the two men discuss strategy at the moment. She had burnished copper hair, a beautiful face, and womanly figure. She was taller than most of the men in the room. She seemed supremely confident if not slightly perturbed as the forces of her god's enemy came to cast the world into darkness.

Besides Jon, there were only three other men of the Night's Watch in the room, though it was only obvious because they were in mostly black. One was an overweight man, impressive considering the climate in the North, who Arya had a hard time believing survived at the Wall. He was dressed in furs but the clothing he wore underneath was not armor unlike the other men standing near him. He had a studious look to him, and a maester's chain along his neck. Arya could only assume this was the former maester of the Night's Watch.

The other two men wore armor and had swords at their hips. The first was taller than Jon by a head with dark hair and a thick beard, he seemed bored by the whole conversation though that could just be that he wasn't particularly suited to such conversations.

The second was small, much smaller than the man beside him. He had large ears and black hair that came down to his ears. He didn't look particularly intimidating. _Then again neither do I. _

Jon's voice broke her from her observations, "My lord we cannot abandon thousands of women and children, including the small folk who take shelter in your castle, to die at the hands of the Others only to be raised up by our enemy to fight against us!"

"And why should I listen to the man who lost the Wall?" It was at that statement that a loud offended noise emanated from the back of the room and from the largest of the former Watchers on the Wall.

"Jon didn't lose the Wall, it was destroyed in the night."

"Calm Grenn," Jon said with a gesture of his hand before returning his attention to the man in front of him, "but the point stands, we had no warning as the Wall was destroyed. Thousands of Free Folk and all but ten men of the Night's Watch from Castle Black survived. My friend Edd died in that attack, so I would appreciate if you didn't mock us, my Lord."

If the old man felt remotely chastised he didn't show it, "Yes well your order is broken, only fifty of you seem to have survived and you have no Wall to protect. Your authority was destroyed when it fell, so I ask again why I should listen to you?"

Jon stared at the man with his haunting grey eyes. He still hadn't noticed the new occupants of the room and Arya could see the slight tinge of purple as they darkened in his anger, "You will listen to me my Lord because I, what remains of the Night's Watch and the Free Folk have more experience fighting the Others than any in the realm."

It was at that moment that he looked past the disgruntled northern lord and caught sight of Daenerys first. Arya almost giggled as he stared at the Queen for a long moment. Jon, like many men before him, was caught up in the image and beauty that Daenerys presented but he didn't feel the need to gawk like many others. Though she could see a flicker in his eyes nonetheless, it was looking at Daenerys reaction that really surprised her.

Arya had seen more than one man try to win the Dragon Queen's attention since offering her service and never once had Daenerys reacted. Handsome men like Edric Dayne had offered themselves up on more than one occasion and always she shut them down kindly yet firmly but now, looking at Jon for the first time, Daenerys' cheeks flushed slightly and her amethyst were locked on his intently. _Well that could merit some looking into. Quite funny that they have to choose right before we're attacked by myths to go all starry eyed. _

Jon roused himself, "I am sorry but who are you and how did you come to be here?"

"My name is Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, Queen of the Bay, the Andals, the Rhonyar and the First, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Before Daenerys could continue any further she was rudely interrupted by a noise emanating from the ugliest woman in the room.

"My husband is the rightful King and would never bow before you." Selyse Baratheon sneered in the younger woman's direction. Melisandre did quite the opposite. Her eyes widened in surprise as she eyed the Queen calculatingly.

Daenerys smiled maliciously at Selyse and on her beautiful face it was slightly disconcerting, "Your husband bowed to me just over a week ago, my Lady. The Iron Throne is mine, I took it with fire and blood just like Aegon over 300 years ago."

"Stannis is the Lord's chosen," Selyse almost shrieked before looking pleadingly to the woman at her side. Melisandre merely looked on silently while Arya and Aerion both resisted the urge to laugh out loud as both the group of black brothers and wildlings rolled their eyes. Jon managed to keep his composure but the slight tightening of his jaw made it obvious how he felt about Selyse's claim.

Daenerys maintained the small smile causing the older woman to squirm in her seat, "I assume you refer to the Lord of Light, the Red God, or R'hllor?" Selyse nodded, "Well than I would remind you that it was me who brought the very embodiment of fire back into the world." Selyse didn't have a response to that so Daenerys turned to Jon.

"Your letter was delivered to the Twins, via Greywater Watch. Almost the entirety of the Seven Kingdom's forces march north to fight. As you can imagine the cavalry will take at least two weeks and the infantry even longer. I thought it best to provide you with what reinforcements I could in the now." She finished with a soft smile.

Jon nodded, "Thank you your Grace. I imagine you flew with your dragons?"

"Only two of them," Daenerys walked farther into the room, "the third is with the Prince Aegon, clearing a path to allow the army quicker travels." Sitting down at the table every eye was on her, "Now I believe we were talking strategy."

Jon smiled, clearly impressed with the Queen's confidence before finally realizing both Arya and Nymeria still near the door. There was a clear recognition in his eyes the second his vision passed over her and a moment later he was over giving her a strong hug which she returned.

Jon was always the favorite of her sibling so she enjoyed the embrace thoroughly. When, a brief moment later, they pulled away from each other he paused to whisper to her, "We will speak later."

Arya just nodded before all three of them headed toward the still seated Daenerys. The Queen surveyed the map a moment before turning to Jon, "How long until the enemy arrives?"

"They should be here tomorrow evening. They do no fight during the day, the darkness is their greatest ally." Jon had turned completely serious once again.

"And do we have an estimation of their numbers?"

"Tens of thousands even hundreds, there were nearly 100,000 men and women at the Wall when it fell, when we arrived here we numbered only 20,000. I can assure you our lost have been added to the enemy's forces." Jon paused a moment and sighed, "I am sorry your Grace, but the truth is I can't tell you their true numbers, they have 8,000 years' worth of dead among their number. Granted the Free Folk customarily burn their dead, but more than a few have died in the cold places of the world with no one there to find them."

"With the dragons though the biggest problem isn't the wights but the Others themselves; they number in the thousands surely and like in legend they have giant ice spiders as well as undead horses. They are incredibly skilled fighters and they are aware of our dragonglass." He shook his head wearily, "We do not have nearly as much of the substance as we did before the initial attack."

Daenerys took in the information for a moment before finally responding, "So we do not know our enemies true numbers and we don't have enough of the substance necessary to hold them off." Jon nodded, "All of this with women and children who need to retreat further south."

Hothor Umber finally spoke up again, "It is my opinion that we should retreat south as quickly as possible."

Daenerys glared at the older man, and he withered beneath her gaze "Leave them to die essentially because they are not hardy fighting men. They won't have the strength to push through the snows at haste even if my dragons help to clear a path. The Others will ride many of them down and that is something I can't allow."

Jon regained her attention, clearly happy that there was someone else on his side, "Then what do you propose your Grace?"

"We fight them of course."

"With only 25,000 men in total? You must be joking your Grace." Hothor Umber's outburst was ignored for the time being.

"All women and children will be organized and leave as soon as possible. One of my dragons shall accompany them through the day, easing their path as best as they can before returning north at nightfall. All of the forces here will fight with whatever weapons can be mustered against the Others. We must hold them here for the night at least, probably longer." The Queen finished vehemently.

"Now I imagine there are very few of you who actually have Valyrian steel weapons."

"You would be correct your Grace, though we have enough Dragonglass for probably 17,000 of our 25,000 fighters."

"Then the other 8,000 shall escort the small folk south, how many horses do you have?"

Hothor Umber responded, "About 500 in total."

"And how many women and children need to flee?"

"2,000 between my lands and the wildling who won't or can't fight, and the Lady Selyse of course."

Daenerys rubbed at her temples, "This truly is an awful situation. The horses will do us little good in the field with dragon's fire all about. Save ten, they shall be sent south with the small folk so they can hopefully travel faster."

One of the Queen's Men spoke up, "My Lady would it not be wiser to keep our forces within the castle than meet the Others in the field."

"It is your Grace ser, and that would be the most unwise decision." She rebuked harshly, giving the man a hard look before returning her attention to Jon, "Tell me, if we stay in this castle would a portion of the Other's forces simply bypass us and pursue those who flee?"

Jon gave her a small smirk, "That would be quite likely your Grace, they wouldn't throw their full force against us instead using a small part of their forces to surround and siege the castle, if we meet them in the field though that won't be the case."

She turned back to the man who had spoken, "Of course the most important reason against sitting in this castle would be how it would limit the ability for the dragons to do damage. Furthermore, we have no hope of outright victory against the Others here and now, instead we are fighting for time. We need the ability to retreat further south otherwise we have no hope. Sitting in a besiege castle would make that impossible."

The man fidgeted nervously under her gaze before mumbling, "Understood your Grace."

"Very good, we have a plan then. Prepare all women, children and elderly for travel, they leave within the next hour. I shall take Drogon to begin the process of clearing a path, we will avoid the wood for now and instead cross the Last River, which was been frozen solid."

"On foot it will take them at least two weeks to reach Winterfell." Jon said in a hushed tone.

Daenerys sighed, "I am aware but hopefully we can buy them a day each night by fighting and unleashing Drogon and Viserion to slow the Others movements."

With the discussion over many left the room until only Jon, Daenerys, Aerion, and Arya remained in the room. Ghost slipped into the room silently, as was his way, and snuck up on Nymeria. They all laughed when they watched the massive she-wolf jump like a frightened puppy dog. The two began to nip at each other playfully as Jon turned his attention to Arya, "It is truly good to see you again little sister."

Arya smirked mischievously, "Ah but you aren't seeing your little sister again."

Jon chuckled nervously, "Come now Arya, I have encountered two different women I was told would be you. One turned out to be Alys and the other was poor Jeyne Poole."

"What happened to Jeyne?" Arya asked seriously, losing her cheek.

"She was the one who stood in your place as Ramsay Snow's wife, when she was saved Stannis had her sent to the Wall for safety." Jon shook his head sadly, "She was so broken, frostbite took the tip of her nose and she died from the cold within a year. I believe she would have survived if her spirit hadn't been destroyed by that bastard." The word left his with a venom more potent than the strangler, "Her life was much easier in the end at least."

"He's dead now," Jon looked at her sharply, "Nymeria tore out his throat at the Battle of the Crossing."

"Good riddance, the bastard deserves far worse from everything I heard." Arya was surprised by his repeated use of the word he once hated. _Then again there was never a bigger bastard than Ramsay Snow._

"Anyway I meant what I said, I'm not your little sister." Arya knew this wasn't the kindest way that she could tell Jon about his true parentage but it was in her nature to be unorthodox. Daenerys brought a hand to her mouth trying to restrain the giggles that were fit to burst from her body. Meanwhile, Aerion face reddened slightly as he forced himself not to laugh at her antics.

"Really Arya, that is enough, I know it's you." Jon's voice brokered no argument.

"Oh I'm Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, which is the exact reason you are my cousin and not my brother."

Jon stared at her blankly for nearly a minute processing that statement before finally speaking far more calmly than she expected, "Would you mind explaining?"

Arya smiled, "Father wasn't the only one who survived the Tower of Joy, there was one other, well two actually, but only one other to remember it."

"Howland Reed," Jon whispered softly.

"Yes, Lord Reed told us the story at the Twins, quite literally, just before receiving your letter. According to him, you are the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Jon actually faltered where he stood, bumping into Daenerys in the process who laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to steady him.

Daenerys' hand grabbed his attention and he looked down at the powerful yet petite woman, "I understand this is harrowing news Jon Targaryen," she said with a small smile, "but I am afraid I must request something of you."

Jon collected himself admirably, "What would you have of me your Grace?" The way they looked into each other's eyes Arya knew she was going to have a good time with them when they weren't in life or death situations. _There is definitely some attraction there that I have every intention of teasing them about._

"That is quite simple Jon_, _you are blood of the dragon same as me and your half-brother Aegon. I would ask that you bind with the last of my three dragons."

Jon didn't bow or scrape as she was so accustomed to with most men. Instead he looked at her steadily, "If you think me worthy of such an honor, your Grace."

Daenerys smiled impressed by his courtesy and nerve, "The dragon must have three heads, and I think you will be better suited to it than many of the men who had the honor of riding dragons in the past."

Jon nodded "I shall give you my accommodation your Grace and we can do this binding ceremony tomorrow morning."

The red eyed wolf had loped silently to Daenerys' side and nuzzled her hand. Daenerys smiled down as she began petting the direwolf's neck, "I appreciate the offer but I am afraid we must do the binding sooner rather than later. It will not take long and you will have plenty of time to speak with your cousin upon our return."

Jon accepted her command willingly before looking at Arya and eyeing Aerion calculatingly, "My friend Sam was the maester here earlier. Find him and he will find you somewhere to rest, most places that remain are simply smaller storerooms that have been emptied but he will find you something."

The two Targaryens left the room in a hurry after that as Arya and Aerion wandered the corridors, the two direwolves at their side, in search of the man they had seen earlier. When they found him, he was sitting in the castles library staring at a piece of parchment intently, with a small smile. Aerion gave a slight cough drawing the man's attention to them, "Excuse us but Jon directed us to you?"

The overweight man blustered for a moment before standing, "Right, I am Samwell Tarly… I mean Maester Samwell, I imagine you would like me to show you to a room." They nodded together as Sam started leaving the room. He guided them slowly through the castle.

He gave Arya more than one glance out of the corner of his eye before she finally decided she might as well ask why, "Is there something you would like to ask me maester?"

Sam flushed slightly but did in fact decide to ask the question on his mind, "You're really Arya Stark?" Arya nodded in response so Sam continued, "Jon told me a great deal about you since we met as recruits six years ago. He never stopped believing you were out there somewhere safe."

"Well that does sound like Jon, he was always stubborn." Arya said with a smirk.

Sam laughed deeply, his shoulders shaking with the force of it. Both Arya and Aerion looked at him curiously before he controlled himself. Upon seeing the quizzical look on her face he flushed once again, "Jon always said the same thing about you." That comment caused Aerion to snort and Arya to give him a half-hearted glare. _Well it is more than a little true. _

Arya decided to let that go, "So Jon has been a friend of yours for some time?"

"The very best," Sam replied happily, "I have never been what one would call a fighter and Jon befriended me when our master-at-arms, Ser Alliser Thorne, was cruel during our training."

"Certainly sounds like Jon," Arya said fondly. She then remembered the small smile on the maester's face when they found him. Thinking it best to continue with the small talk, Arya decided to ask about it, "If you don't find it too intrusive, would you mind telling me about that letter you were reading?"

That same small smile broke out across his lips, "It was a letter from a friend of mine, Gilly, she is a wildling who traveled with me to Oldtown before leaving for my former home at Horn Hill."

"Why?" Arya asked confused.

Sam's smile faded slightly, "She has a child, or had a child I suppose. Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, had a child as well. In order to protect Mance's boy from the Red Woman, Jon switched the baby's and had Gilly go south with his son." Seeing the question on her mind Sam spoke before she had the chance, "Jon did it to protect Mance's son in fear that the Red Woman would use him in some sort of ritual powered by King's blood."

_Jon was the Lord Commander he had to make hard decisions and it sounds to me he did what was best. _Arya was silent for a long moment before speaking again, "So why did Gilly go to Horn Hill?"

"Claimed he was my bastard son, my mother and sister took her in. They are quite fond of her and little Aemon."

"What happened to her child?"

Here Sam's smile fell entirely, "The cold took him when he was a year old, Gilly didn't send me a raven for month's after that. She has thrown herself into loving Aemon now."

Arya patted his shoulder, "She sounds like a lovely girl." She could see the fondness for the woman in the large man's eyes.

After a short moment of silence Aerion spoke up from Sam's other side, "Were any of the wildlings in the meeting Mance Rayder?"

Sam shook his head, "Mance died at the Wall when it fell, saved Jon's life in fact. I think it was his way of repaying Jon for keeping his son safe. If there is one thing I learned while at the Wall, it was that men are men, even the Free Folk."

"My father was a noble man and a great warrior yet he could never hope to be the sort of man Mance Rayder was, he lacked the sympathy and empathy necessary to care for people that makes a truly great man." At that moment they stopped in front of a small door that led into an empty storage room.

Arya gave the man a sad smile, "I don't know what your relationship with your father was but I imagine it was unpleasant if his heir ended up at the Wall. It might interest you to know he died in the Battle of Blackwater Rush by Barristan Selmy's hand."

Sam shook slightly, closed his eyes and then looked to the door they stood beside, "This isn't much but it is the best we can manage." He turned to Aerion, "If you would come with me."

They both smirked, "That won't be necessary."

Sam's eyes widened almost comically though he recovered quickly, "Right then, I'll find you some furs."

Arya and Aerion pushed into the small room that left them only just enough space to move about. They lit a few candles around the room before sitting down side by side. Aerion for the first time in quite some time went into his pack and pulled out his flute and began playing a soft melody that rang against Arya's ears pleasantly.

It was oddly peaceful as they stayed close to one another for warmth as his music pervaded the tiny room. It was as he finished his third piece a good twenty minutes later that Arya finally broke the spell, "Aerion," he pulled the flute from his lips, "there is a story I would like you to tell me, the one about that other girl you kissed."

Aerion looked her in the eye and gave a slight nod before gently laying his flute down upon the ground, "I suppose I could do that." There was a slight apprehension in his voice.

"I thought it best," Arya said almost sheepishly, "tomorrow is the first time I **know** we are at a disadvantage and if we are to die I want to know this story." They had heard many of each other's stories over the months they had been together, neither keeping much secret. She knew there were still dozens each could tell but only so many held truly great significance, _and I know this is one of them for him. _

Aerion smiled and leaned over to lay a gentle kiss on her temple, "Alright then, it was nearly two years ago now. It happened on my return journey from Asshai after trying to meet Daenerys, I was tempted to go to Slaver's Bay but decided against it, instead taking a ship to Volantis."

"I was walking along the Long Bridge when I noticed a distraught young woman openly weeping along the side of the street." Aerion paused for a moment, "I was disgusted, no one stopped to discover what disturbed her. They just walked by as though she wasn't even there."

"So you approached her then?" Arya asked with certainty. She knew Aerion far too well to think he would have left her alone.

"I did, she was quite beautiful even with tears falling down her face. She had light brown hair and big green eyes. She was short, probably a head shorter than me and lithe, though quite curvy." Aerion didn't sound forlorn over this woman though there was a sad sort of fondness in his voice.

"She seemed almost frightened of me at first before I asked her what was wrong. She told me her name was Ava, and then babbled quickly about a situation she was having with her brother. The lad, Sorn, was fourteen and she hadn't seen him in days. She was afraid the worst had happened."

"Naturally you offered your help with the situation." Arya interjected, to which Aerion nodded.

"Ava offered to pay me but I refused instead asking if she might be able to provide me lodging within the city while I helped her. She agreed immediately and was happy to give me a room in her home, her parents had passed away a few years before that but she and her brother still lived in the house."

A ghost of a smile crossed over his face, "We spent quite a bit of time together over the next few months, constantly looking into any lead we could find as to her brother's whereabouts. We looked into any of the slaver's asking if they had seen a boy by her brother's description. None had though a few seemed hesitant when they answered."

"On a personal level though, there was definitely a level of attraction between the two of us. I had very little experience with women," he chuckled, "and really that's only changed since I met you. We played around each other for a time, flirting quite often. Until, two weeks before we finally found her brother we kissed, it never progressed any further than that. I genuinely cared about her; she was a sweet woman, if more than a little naïve about the world."

"I would think a woman who lost her parent's at a young age would know a little bit about the struggle." Arya said bluntly.

Aerion snorted, "Most would probably think the same, but her parents were extremely successful in their business ventures and left everything to her and her brother. She was always self-sufficient as her parents didn't believe in owning slaves but she didn't understand how hard the world could be."

"So how did it all fall apart?" Arya truly couldn't fathom how things could break down, when from Aerion's description, the pair greatly cared for one another.

"We were in the slums of Volantis, asking around yet again about her brother, when a beggar overheard us. He was an old man, blind in one eye but he said he had seen the young man we were talking about."

"I'm guessing you were a few coppers lighter in the pockets after that conversation." Arya said knowingly.

"Couple of silvers actually, but I really didn't mind. The man needed the money and I still had more than enough." He looked away for a moment before continuing, "Anyway, he told us that he had seen Sorn two days prior in the company of some shady characters going into an abandoned building in the slums."

"Was he taken by a group of snatchers?" In Arya's time in Volantis she had heard about the snatchers. Groups that took free people unawares, both noble and common, branded them and then sold them off as slaves, often in another city but sometimes in Volantis.

Aerion grimaced, "That is what Ava's fear was, she wanted to go to the building immediately and see if we could still find him but I wouldn't allow it." He chuckled slightly, "She wasn't a fighter, far from it in fact. Things might have gone much differently if I'd let her come along though."

"I sent her home instead and had the beggar take me to the building. It was a ramshackle thing though quite large, and looked as though no one had used it in quite some time. I entered the place quietly blade drawn and looked everywhere but found absolutely nothing. It was as I was leaving that I heard a noise." Aerion rubbed his nose briefly before continuing on.

"There was something beneath me, I found a false wall leading to a staircase and what I found below was appalling." The revulsion was evident in his voice as he continued, "There were ten men and seven women bound along the wall covered in their own piss and shit. I approached cautiously not wanting to frighten them any further than they already were and starting breaking their bonds. The youngest was a boy of no more than eight."

"But Sorn wasn't in their number," His voice was faraway, back in that moment again, "it was when I freed the last of them that I heard footsteps above. The people I freed cowered in a corner of the room while I awaited the snatcher.

"As the owner of those footsteps came into view I recognized him immediately, it was Sorn. I heard more than enough stories about him over the months spent with Ava to know for sure." Aerion shook his head sadly.

Arya understood this wasn't particularly easy to talk about so gave him some time. A minute later he continued, "He saw that his prisoners were gone and immediately went into a panic until he saw me. I didn't even have the chance to talk to him before he came at me sword drawn. It was clear that he didn't have any training, a short fight later and I'd opened him up from clavicle to navel." He drew a line up his own body with the tip of his finger.

"The seventeen captives thanked me profusely and more than one told me he was the cruelest of their jailors. We left the building quickly after that before any more could show up. I carried Sorn's body back to his sister's house and when she saw the state of him she burst into tears." Aerion shook his head again, clearly not fond of the memory, "When she asked me what happened I didn't have the heart to lie to her."

"She refused to believe you didn't she?" Arya rubbed at the back of his neck gently.

Aerion nodded slightly, "She yelled and raged, called me everything she could think of including murderer before throwing me from her home."

"That must have been quite difficult." Arya ran a hand through his hair affectionately.

"It was, I won't lie. She was the first woman I truly felt something for beyond familial bonds. She wasn't what I needed though," He gave Arya that smile he reserved only for her, "I know that now."

"What did you do?"

"I felt like I had failed her," He shook his head ruefully, his voice almost self-deprecating, "even though I know now that I did nothing but tell her the truth. I went into that single-mindedness my mother dislikes so much and spent two months destroying every snatcher organization I could. By the time I left Volantis and headed north for Pentos the streets were far cleaner than they had been."

"I spent only a week in Pentos before going to Norvos and then Lorath, then when I heard news of Daenerys' voyage from Slaver's Bay I traveled back to Pentos where I met you." Arya leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"And I am very glad of it."

"After meeting you, I don't really understand what I saw in Ava. She was a kind woman, and I was truly fond of her but there is a fight in you, a drive that makes you something entirely different. It's something that makes me love you and respect you more than I ever thought possible."

This time when Arya leaned up she caught him full on the lips. Their lips melded together for a time as they reveled in their feelings for one another. It was maybe five minutes later that Arya decided that they weren't close enough for her liking, bringing one leg up she quickly straddled his hips and ground down into his stiffening member. She pushed his furs from his shoulders as he did the same before reaching to untie and lift his shirt over his head.

His skin was warmer than she would have expected. _Probably the lingering effects of the dragons blood that flows through his veins. _It was as he untied the laces on her trousers that there was a knock at their door.

Arya huffed loudly before leaning down for one last kiss, "We'll finish this later." He smiled lasciviously before grabbing his shirt and pulling it back over his head as they stood up.

Thinking it was likely just Sam with those furs he had promised nearly half an hour ago, Arya opened the door still disheveled from their interrupted physical activities only to find Jon on the other side, though he did have the furs they were promised. The smile on his face broke the second he saw the state of her, "What were you doing in there?"

Arya gave Jon a faux-innocent smile that immediately put him on edge, "We were doing exactly what you would expect of two people in love when they are very much aware that they could die tomorrow."

Jon looked more than a little scandalized that the girl, well young woman, he considered a sister, even if she was really his cousin, would be so blasé about such a thing. But Arya wasn't finished, "Perhaps you should find someone to warm your furs Jon. If the looks you were throwing a certain purple eyed woman earlier were anything to go by, I think I know exactly who you would like that to be." From the slight flicker in Jon's eye, Arya knew she hit her mark. Of course she didn't know that he and the Queen had spent much of their time together flirting back and forth.

Jon sputtered a moment, but recovered far better than Arya would have expected, "That isn't funny Arya." Though she noted that he didn't make some half assed attempt to say it was against his vows. _Fat lot of good vows like that will do him when the Wall isn't there to defend. _

Arya cracked a big smile, "Oh but I wasn't joking dear brother, I was doing exactly what I said I was and think you should go and do the same."

Jon glared over Arya's shoulder at a seemingly unaffected Aerion before returning his attention to Arya, "It's brother again now huh?"

The smile fell from Arya's face to be replaced by a far more serious look, "Targaryen or Stark, you will always be my brother Jon." She gave him a hug just as fierce as the one she had given him in the Great Hall. As they pulled away from one another they were both smiling, "How are you handling that?"

Jon went to speak a moment but closed his mouth. He did this three times before finally speaking, "Daenerys told me the full story. I am glad that my mother and father truly loved one another and I am not the product of some desperate act of fucking just before battle." He gave her a pointed a look that she ignored, "To know that my mother loved me so much that her very last act was ensuring my safety is… awe-inspiring. It will take me time to fully accept everything but it is good to finally know the truth." There was a slight wetness to his eyes that Arya kindly ignored as she stepped to the side of the doorway to allow him entrance.

"Now please come and join us, I want to hear all about what has happened to you over the years. Oh," She gestured to the other occupant of the room, "and this is Aerion Ormthair, we are the Queen's Champions and more as I'm sure you can gather."

Jon stuck out his hand and it was clear as they clasped he was trying for the older brother act. Aerion merely smiled and clenched his hand harder. After a tense moment they released and Aerion smiled, "Very nice to meet you Jon, I have heard a great deal about you over the past couple of months."

Jon returned the smile although it looked far less genuine, "I look forward to learning about you Aerion."

Arya decided to stop that, "So I take it with you here the Queen has taken Drogon to help with the march further south?"

"Yes they were prepared when we arrived; they didn't have much to pack after all. They left immediately after her arrival." He paused a moment, "So, tell me where you've been the past five years."

And just like with Sansa in the Vale, she told him some of what happened over the past five years. As she expected Jon wasn't afraid of her when she told him of her time with the Faceless Men. Then again he wasn't sympathetic like Sansa either; instead, he was impressed that Arya managed to not only survive but excel at the assassin's training. He was extremely happy to find that Arya still had Needle. There was a grim satisfaction when she told him of her list and its completion.

Aerion told his story as well when prompted by the older man. Jon certainly seemed impressed when he heard of his tutelage under Ser Barristan, his defeat of the Mountain, and winning in a melee of sorts against both Garlan and Loras Tyrell. That didn't stop Jon from doing the annoying, at least in Arya's opinion, older brother routine.

Jon of course started with the usual glare that older brother's tried to use on their sister's potential suitor, "If you hurt her I guarantee that you will find Ghost looming over your bed in the dead of night." Arya resisted the urge to reach over and slap Jon on the back of his head but she realized that she also enjoyed the fact that they were together again so he could actually give this little warning.

Aerion seemed entirely unperturbed by the threat, "Sansa told me much the same though she didn't have the direwolf to make her point," This was news to Arya though she wasn't particularly surprised, "and I will tell you exactly what I told her. I have no intention of hurting Arya, I love her more deeply than I have ever loved anybody in my entire life and nothing is going to change that."

Jon studied him for a long moment before giving a single nod of his head. Aerion smirked, "Besides I believe you will have to get in line if I should do something to hurt Arya, I think I will have a pissed off assassin, her extremely protective direwolf, and a sister with more cunning than I expected to contend with before you and Ghost get to destroy whatever bones remain of me." Everybody laughed at that, knowing that was the truth.

Arya decided to end the course of the conversation. _Jon got to play the intimidating older brother, time to get back on topic. _"So how about you Jon, what stories do you have over the past six years?"

And so he told them of Benjen Stark's disappearance, his induction into the Watch, the great ranging led by Lord Commander Mormont. He spoke fondly of his time with the wildlings, particularly the woman Ygritte who he broke his vows with. He spoke of the battle at the Wall, becoming Lord Commander and making the decision to let the Free Folk into the realm. Then he spoke of the attempted coup, "I had just received a letter supposedly from Ramsay Bolton telling me of 'you' and Stannis' defeat at Winterfell. I planned to take as many black brothers and Free Folk as would volunteer to retake Winterfell and kill Bolton's bastard son."

He looked off into the distance, "They attacked me in the snow and darkness just as Wun Wun, a giant, attacked one of Selyse's men, Ser Patrek. I was able to draw Longclaw and fight off the first few of them, before one of them stabbed me through the shoulder. The second blade pierced my thigh."

"How did you survive?" Arya had heard rumor of this supposed mutiny but didn't realize it had been such a close thing.

"A little bit of luck and the help of the Free Folk who had come to respect me. Leathers, a wildling turned brother helped fight off those around me before Ghost burst into the yard and tore out the throat of Bowen Marsh, our First Steward. The other conspirators were forced to surrender." Jon finished with a shrug.

"What did you do with them?" Aerion asked.

"I did the only thing I could do. First, I delayed my attack on the Bolton's. Then I held all the captured would be killers in ice cells until they gave me the names of every man who conspired to see me murdered before beheading over a dozen men myself. There were no uprisings after that, and the Night's Watch lost more than one good man. By the time I finally dealt with the situation we received news that Stannis was still heading toward Winterfell, by way of Jeyne Poole's arrival at Castle Black. She was still claiming to be you." He gestured toward Arya.

"Things could have ended up much worse." Arya said quietly.

Jon gave her a small smile, "They could have but they didn't."

"So what happened with the Others after that?"

The smile left Jon's face, "They reached the Wall in force. More than once we fought them when they would come in the dead of night. We rained down dragonglass arrows and fire with as much frequency as we could manage. I wanted to freeze the tunnels but the chill in the air meant it would freeze before the water could actually reach the passageways we intended to flood."

"So we fought them in the tunnels, with torches and steel for the wights and giant spiders while dragonglass daggers were reserved for the Others. Thousands died over the years, but fortunately they wouldn't attack every night and the Lady Melisandre did a great deal to help our efforts." He shivered slightly rather from the cold or from some memory, Arya couldn't tell, "She could manipulate fire in ways I couldn't imagine. It's probably the reason she has chosen to stay for the fight."

Jon gave a shuddering breath, "And then it happened not a week ago. The Others broke the Wall, how I don't know, but it would be my guess that they found the true Horn of Joramun, or used their own magics to see it done."

"Every man and woman on the Wall died as it came crashing down. We were fortunate that the portion near Castle Black crashed mostly toward the north, sparing many of the occupants. The people further east weren't so fortunate. The shattered pieces crushed seven of the castles and killed thousands instantly. From what we heard, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea was pushed into the Bay of Seals with men and women still inside."

Arya squeezed his arm in comfort, "So you gathered what survivors you could and retreated here as quickly as you possible could, marching day and night."

"Correct," He replied succinctly, "by the time we arrived we put a three days between us and them but we were exhausted. We had to take refuge here at Last Hearth. I sent that letter off claiming they were two days from us because I figured that would be the case by the time it reached Stannis, I never imagined dragons would be my reinforcements." Jon said with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"Yes well I imagine that was quite the surprise." Arya paused a moment before asking a question she definitely wanted an answer to, "So why did you sign your letter as former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch?"

"Honestly, I haven't considered myself such since the attempt on my life four years ago. My closest friends followed me willingly but many of the other brother's only listened to me because of the loyalty shown to me by the Free Folk. With the Wall gone my vows mean nothing. I still command only because others respect me, no other reason." Jon didn't seem saddened by this fact, but it was quite obvious to her that leadership suited him. _He and Robb always had a knack for it. _

"Well then with no vows of celibacy you are free to pursue a platinum haired Queen." That all too common mischievousness entered her eye as Jon rolled his.

Jon flushed slightly before turning indignant, "Arya she is my aunt by blood."

"That's truem=, there is no denying that," Arya gave Jon a sideways glance that set him on edge, "but you weren't raised that way, she is no more your relative than Viserys Targaryen was. Really she is just a beautiful woman, and Queen, who seems to have taken a liking to. There are certainly worse things in the world Jon."

"The practice of incest brought the Targaryen dynasty low." Jon sounded far more like he was trying to convince himself than anything else.

Arya sighed, not surprised by Jon's reluctance, "A mad man brought the Targaryen dynasty low and I would remind you that our grandparents on the Stark side were cousins Jon, their relation not that much different than yours and Dany's. Just… don't let foolish pride turn you against something that could be great. Death marches at our door, might as well find what happiness you can however brief."

Jon was silent for a long moment before speaking slowly, "She is amazing, even my brief time with her made that apparent." A small smile broke across his face, "I will give you this much Arya, should the Queen show any genuine interest in me I will not actively repress any feelings I might develop for her."

"In truth, I find the woman stunning and extremely pleasant company." He finished with a chuckle.

"I never would have guessed." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice to which Jon only chuckled in response.

They spoke only a little longer before Jon stood, "It is late, far later than we should be up before a battle. I will leave you to rest for the night." He went to walk away but paused in the doorway, "It is going to be odd being above the battlefield instead of in the thick of things on the ground."

The pair bid him farewell; Aerion and Jon's was far more genial than their greetings at the beginning of the conversation. When the pair was alone again they stripped down to nothing and crawled beneath the furs allowing their body heat to keep them warm in the cold of the castle. They spent half an hour finishing what Jon interrupted before sleep claimed them.

* * *

The pair woke up early the next morning as was their custom, though one couldn't tell day had broken looking outside. _The ever encroaching darkness, the cover that will allow the Others to walk the world day and night before all light is driven out. _Arya was not a follower of the Red God but she very much believed that the Others would be the end of everything good if not stopped.

When Arya and Aerion reached the Great Hall, there was only one person there, far better rested than someone in that environment for so long had a right to be.

While Lady Selyse fled south with the rest of the women and children, Melisandre stayed. Currently, she sat in a nondescript chair toward the far end of a long table that had very little food actually placed upon it when one considered the number of people currently housed there. _Unsurprising considering the Winter, it's a miracle they have this much to provide. _The woman had only a piece of bread and cheese on her plate and a goblet of water in her hand. She smiled serenely at them as they entered the hall.

As she spoke the words seemed to roll off her tongue in that exotic accent Asshai'I accent of hers, "It seems I'm not the only person in the castle who wakes so early."

"Habit," Was the pair's one word reply as they sat down at the table near the Red Woman.

She looked at both Arya and Aerion appraisingly before finally speaking, "Tell me Arya Stark," Arya's head snapped up from the piece of bread she was currently buttering, "how is it that someone who has spent much of her life serving the Great Other comes to fight his worldly servants?" There was no accusation in her voice, though there was a certain edge to her question.

Arya was well acquainted with the Red Priests but from what she had heard Melisandre was the most fervent of the faith. She looked at the beautiful older woman, "The god I served went by many names, the Great Other among them. I gave the gift to dozens of men and women during my service but that wasn't because I wanted to see the world fall into the darkness for all time." Arya stared hard into Melisandre's Red eyes.

"Then why do it at all Lady Arya?"

"Necessity," Arya said sharply, "and in my younger years no small amount of anger. I learned many things serving the Many-Faced God, the most important was simple. Death comes for us all but we can fight with every scrap of our being to hold its grip at bay." Her voice was as strong as the wind's that battered the castles outside, "I have every intention of doing just that."

Surprisingly, Melisandre smiled, "An interesting answer and not what I expected. You served Death and in doing so developed a greater respect for life. You are an intriguing woman, Arya Stark."

Aerion chuckled beside her drawing Melisandre's attention, "Why do you laugh?"

Aerion didn't stop immediately, something the Priestess likely wasn't used to here in Westeros but a few moments later when his soft laughter died out he returned her gaze, "I was not laughing at your statement for what it was Lady Melisandre. I laughed because I have been thinking that exact same thing since the moment I met her." This caused the red woman to laugh lightly. Arya leaned over to peck him on the cheek as they went back to eating.

As they ate others walked into the hall, Jon first among them. He introduced Arya and Aerion to Pyp and Grenn, his former black brothers. They made pleasant conversation before moving out into the yard in order to prepare for the coming battle. Every tent and fur in the castle was packed and put on the ten horses that had been kept with the army for the explicit purpose of carrying such things.

There was a light snow in the dark afternoon, as men sparred in the yard to keep themselves loose for the battle. Looking around both Arya and Aerion were impressed by the skill shown by the Free Folk. They had certainly learned something of proper fighting techniques over the years spent under Jon's command. They were better with the dragonglass weapons than any of the Northerners still present.

Daggers weren't swords they required an entirely different sort of skill, one that Arya had in spades. _Luckily I will have the advantage of Blackfyre in my hand for the entirety of the figh_t. She was running a whetstone over the curve of her wolf dagger though the weapon didn't truly need it. It held its edge nearly as well as Valyrian steel after all. _I certainly hope that this will work as well against the Others as true obsidian. _

Aerion walked up beside her small beads of sweat on his forehead despite the col d. She gave him a stern look that he truly wasn't expecting, "You will be sure to have a dragonglass dagger with you during the fight." Her tone brokered no argument.

"I'll carry one love, I have no intention of risking my life hoping that my sword will work as well as Valyrian steel against the Others." The brief moment of tension broke as Arya reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Just making sure you knew." She looked around the yard, "So how was the fighting? I was kind of in my own world over here."

"Sigorn of Thenn, Alys's husband, was quite skilled. A little slow but otherwise a very good fighter. Val is the first woman I've fought besides you in quite some time and I must say she wields a spear with the same sort of skill as an Unsullied."

"However the best fighter of the bunch was by far your brother. He wields that bastard blade with a talent born of much use and practice. I would say of all the men I've fought he was one of the best, certainly on par with Harry Hardyng." Aerion's analysis was calculated and genuine, not something he said just to please Arya by complementing her favorite brother.

"Jon always was better with the blade than Robb, if he wasn't believed to be a bastard he likely would have been fostered in the south, squired with some Noble Lord, and been given a knighthood years ago."

"Well the path he has taken may have been far more difficult but he seems all the better for it."

Arya smiled, "That he does." She stood drawing Blackfyre at the same time, "Now I think you and I should have a quick spar love." She finished with a wink. They spent the next half-hour doing just that before retiring back into the castle for one more meal before nightfall.

Daenerys arrived back to the castle just as their forces were preparing to leave. Jon atop Viserion cleared a good portion of the snow beyond the walls to give them a better foothold to fight upon. The dragons would sweep in from the west and unleash as much fire as they could upon the wights. They didn't know what kind of magic the Others might employ to counteract the dragons but they were prepared nonetheless. Jon stood before the entire army to give a brief speech, "Any wight that makes it through the dragon fire can be killed by the torches some of you hold or by severing their heads from their body."

"The Others themselves are another matter entirely, they are hard to see as they wear armor of translucent ice and their swords are so cold they shatter common steel like glass. Stick them hard and stick them deep with the dragonglass." The noise rose at those words, "We can hold out the night, we can keep the people relying on us now safe and come the morning we will fall back knowing that we did what was necessary to fight the darkness!" He finished his speech with a yell that went up among their ranks like wildfire in a forest.

They didn't have to wait long after that before the army of the dead eclipsed the mounds of snow. Even in the darkness they could be seen. The wights with their cold blue eyes that seemed to burn with their own inner light, but it was the Others atop their giant ice spiders that drew Arya's attention. They had a terrible sort of beauty to them, even at a distance that was evident. Their pale skin shown in the darkness as their bluish white hair seemed to flow in a nonexistent wind, their features were sharp and were it not for their otherworldliness Arya would think every one she could see a beautiful human.

There was an eerie silence on the soon to be battlefield, it was broken by a scream from one of the myths atop their spiders. It sounded like ice shattering and urged the army forward. It was met by a dragon's roar and a torrent of flame as battle began.

* * *

AN: So initially I had every intention of the first big fight against the Others happening in this chapter but I decided against it. It will be at the start of the next chapter instead.

Hope everybody liked the chapter. As always leave a review if you want and thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey everyone glad you enjoyed the last chapter. As always I'm going to respond to your reviews here. If you don't see anything I likely sent a PM.

SoulSiphon: I'm pleased to know you like my story enough to make an exemption. I hope I don't disappoint.

Overseer Bishop: Glad to hear it and I will certainly try.

gw82: Well I'm glad you think so, I'm doing my best to make sure that's the case.

MVDB: Hopefully I managed to make the fights in this chapter epic. As for Tyrion, he will be in the story again as it comes closer to the end and he hasn't been idle while Daenerys has been busy. I appreciate the compliment and the honest criticism. I do work on dialogue but I know there are times where it can still feel kind of forced. I'm doing my best to work on that.

A Frozen Shadow: Yes let the battle begin. Glad you enjoyed the reunion between Arya and Jon because I enjoyed writing it.

jaufanfic: Happy you liked the chapter. Yeah Jon and Arya were so close it is hard to imagine him anything less than protective of her even years later. Hopefully you enjoy the fight.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

The fire reflected off of the glass armor of the Others as their wight army started to burn around them. But their enemy looked entirely unconcerned. Each of the pale white riders stepped up to the fire and merely gazed for a long moment. They raised their hands as one and it seemed to fall before them with all the ease of wheat before the sickle.

Their undead army started moving again and yet another wave of fire fell from the sky consuming more of the wights. And yet they came closer, and closer, and closer. The army of living men looked on in ever growing terror as the enemy seemed entirely unconcerned by the flames that did what they could to hold them at bay. What felt like an eternity passed for the fighters as they looked out at the dragon's fire before finally they were at the very precipice of battle. The dragons ceased their attacks when the army of the dead was within just sixty feet of the living. They instead took to attacking further back along the enemy's number.

Aerion looked to his right. The man there was older, maybe fifty years of age and had likely seen more than one fight in his years. Yet, there he was shaking in his boots and not just from the cold. He looked to his left and Arya was stood there with Blackfyre already drawn, her metal grey eyes reflecting the fires in the distance. There was a steely determination there and Aerion couldn't help but think once more even in the dire moment how impressive she was, _She stands steadfast when lesser men hope to run._

The first wight to rush forward moved with a speed only those from the Wall knew to expect. It was fast, far faster than Aerion would have guessed. It seemed to be driven by the malice of its masters, seeking to see the light and life snuffed out from every man and woman in their way. It was within fifteen feet when it exploded in a mess of frozen flesh. Aerion looked further down the lines to see Melisandre stood there with outstretched arm. There wasn't any satisfaction in her eyes but it was clear she had been the one to do the deed.

Then they came like a flood upon the Northern lines, crashing into blade and shield with no regard for their own un-life or limb. _And that is the difference between the living and the dead. They have no fear, just cold purpose. _

The first to come upon Aerion was a woman, or at least what remained of her, a blunt blade in hand. It appeared that her hair was once red, though a large chunk of it had been pulled from her skull. The flesh of her left cheek was missing and her upper lip cleaved in two. She wasn't wearing anything save a shift. _She probably died in her sleep. _Her left arm was mangled; though, if the swing she aimed at Aerion's head was any indication, that wasn't any issue. Despite the clearly decaying state of the body in front of him, she, or it, attacked with a savageness and strength that would have killed him straightaway were he not able to adapt.

The blunt blade clanged against the black steel in his hand. It rattled his arm with a force comparable to what the Mountain had been capable of with his great sword. It shook the muscles in his arm and felt like it seemingly rattled the bones underneath. Aerion clenched his jaw as he made to counterattack.

Unhuman strength counted for only so much though. The wights had no sense of self preservation and no actual skill with the blades in their hands. They were merely disposable forces meant to wear down the resolve of the living before their masters could come and see it finished. As such, Aerion's next strike shattered the old blade in the woman's hand as easily as glass. The wight gave a yell of anger, not the pain he expected, as Serpent's Fang went all the way down to the wight's navel. Yet it continued attacking with the undamaged arm. Aerion ducked, straightened and then, with a powerful slash, he cut through cold, hardened flesh, and bone.

The wight's head lifted into the air only slightly before falling down onto the ground, the body following shortly after. Aerion was unaccustomed to a beheading without bloodshed but had little time to contemplate the idea as another wight took the first's place instantly. And so it went again, and again, one dead man or woman taking the place of the last without hesitation and always in the background were the dragons lighting up more of the endless dead, and the Others on their mounts looking on with cold calculation. Aerion was honestly surprised that the pale killers hadn't joined the fight as of yet. _They must know that their presence in the fight would have us pressed far harder than we are now. _

The Northern army was pushed back slowly but surely down the dragon made path behind as the darkness of night deepened around them. More than once, Aerion heard screams of pain and death as the hours pressed on. He was awestruck more than once as one of the men at his side fell to the ground dead only to rise again minutes later to fight the men they had been aiding in life. He truly didn't realize just how quick the process could be but cut down his fallen brother or sister in arms all the same when they tried to tear his head from his shoulders or rip his throat from his neck.

Six hours into the fight, Aerion could feel every muscle in his worn body screaming at him in protest as he kept hefting his blade to meet blow after blow. Thousands of the dead lay strewn about the field, fortunately most were from the Other's numbers. As they fell back the dragons would set them alight, ensuring those that fell would never have the opportunity to rise again. Aerion split another of the wights at the hip with a yell only to be surprised as nothing attacked him in the next moment. He looked around hoping to see Arya in the throng of exhausted fighters. About twenty yards to his left she used Blackfyre to sever the arm and then head of yet another wight.

Arya had a cut on her left cheek and her hair was sticking to her brow but Aerion was happy to see she didn't look any worse for the wear beyond. They caught one another's eye for the moment and smiled before Arya lips suddenly turned in to a scowl as she surveyed the area around them. The wights had stopped, seemingly without cause. Dragon's flame still lit areas of the battlefield and the blue eyes of wight and Other alike stared at the living in the darkness. Aerion felt a sense of dread overtake his mind. That is when he heard it for the first time that seemingly endless night, a scream of true terror. The Others had finally decided to join the fight.

Even the spiders they road moved with an unnatural grace. The beauty of the Others countered their apparent goals, yet here they were fighting the living for no other reason than to see the Long Night grip the land. Each of them carried blades of ice, unnatural ice colder than the winds that bit in the Winter and just as sharp as Valyrian steel. The wights came with them in yet another wave and the short reprieve ended.

Aerion cut his way through a dozen wights before he finally found himself face to face with one of the giant ice spiders. They were a pale blueish white, just like their riders, and as big as a snow bear. The creature lashed out at Aerion when it noticed him, attacking with its deadly pincers. He avoided the attack agilely and was forced to bring his sword up to avoid a slash from the White Walker. He prayed in that moment to every god he could think of that his blade would withstand the cursed ice. It happened in slow motion before his eyes, the translucent ice met the black steel and… both held. This seemed to take the White Walker by surprise. By this point they had more than enough experience with Valyrian steel thanks to Jon but those burning blue eyes had never encountered anything like Aerion's blade before.

Taking his opportunity, Aerion wrenched the blade back back, turned it over in his hand in one deft movement, and drove the blade tip first into the head of the ice spider. The massive arachnid staggered for a moment, its eight legs not working in proper coordination before toppling over with a loud thud. The impact threw what snow was on the ground beneath the creature up into the air. The eight legs twitched as they reflexively pulled in toward the spider's lifeless husk. Aerion heaved a loud sigh happy that Talo's invention had passed its most important test. _Well, good to know that I'm not going to have to resort to a dagger._

Aerion was forced to pull his attention from the dead spider and fallen White Walker as more of the wights attacked from his left. A quick slash that split one of the wights in two, a stab up and through the jaw of a second, another slash that removed a head and they were quickly dispatched. Returning his attention to the fallen Other, he could see the iridescent white of the his enemy's hair rising from the other side of the spider's corpse. It turned to face Aerion and burning blue bore into amethyst purple. It would be foolish not to be afraid, and Aerion truly was, but he let it drive him that much harder. _I refuse to die here in the cold. _

There were no cries of rage, exultations or even grunts, as their blades cut through the air, just the whistling of wind and the clang of unnatural ice on steel. Aerion realized something immediately as they met. The wights took their strength from their masters and something told him that they wouldn't be as unskilled with their weapons. He was of course right, his opponent movde to stab him with the tip of his icy blade not a moment after the first strike was blocked. Aerion brought the Fang up and parried the blow flowing from there into a slash at the White Walker's armored leg. With a quick lift of its leg, the White Walker avoided Aerion's attack before bring its blade down in a vertical line meant for his collar bone.

Aerion brought the black blade up to block the blow. The force of the strike caused his elbow to crack involuntary and every knuckle in his hand to turn white within his gauntlet as his grip tightened. A grunt of pained exertion escaped Aerion's lips. They held like that for a moment caught in a blade lock. Aerion ended it by angling his blade down and away from his right side as the White Walker attempted to apply more pressure.

The white warrior wasn't expecting that as it stumbled forward briefly though righted itself before Aerion had the opportunity to capitalize. They stared at each other for but a second before they joined in blades again. As the fight went on Aerion realized just how clever the Others had been in their planning. _They tried to exhaust us before coming in for the final kill. _He didn't waste much time on the thought as he took a quick step backward to avoid a horizontal swipe from the White Walker in front of him. It overreached and with a quick movement Aerion dragged black steel across white skin. It was with that attack Aerion dragged the first noise out of his opponent. He wasn't exactly sure how to describe it, it was deep but sounded of cracking ice.

The seemingly disinterested expression that had been on the Other's face throughout the fight changed then; there was a slight narrowing of the eyes, and its lips thinned minutely. This more than anything surprised Aerion. _Hmmm it would appear that not only can they experience surprise but anger as well. _

Aerion stepped back only to be met with an onslaught of fierce blows, each of which he sidestepped, parried or deflected without fail. His arms burned and his head felt lighter than air but he fought. The White Walker attempted to strike at Aerion's ribs with a downward stab. He countered with a quick upward parry that left the Other's entire torso exposed. In one smooth motion Aerion thrust forward, the black steel pierced through the translucent armor, cold white flesh and finally out the back without much struggle. The only indication of the Other's death was a barely noticeable widening of the eyes before it dissolved before him instantly. Its flesh and bones melted away leaving nothing but an icy puddle where it once stood.

He didn't have the opportunity to marvel at his victory as yet another group of the wights fell upon him. Compared to the skill of his previous opponent, the wights were nothing. Their only threat coming from their number, one of the armed wights managed to nick his shoulder lightly but Aerion suffered no significant injury from the dead.

Over the next two hours of battle the weather seemed to take on a mind of its own. Snows poured out of the sky to aid the Others in their fight. More than once Aerion saw one of his fellow fighters slip on the slick, freshly fallen snow only to be mauled by a wight. They continued falling back further and further until they reached the start of the path they had traveled there by.

For nine hours they fought, the only blood marring the ground coming from the living. Aerion couldn't help but note that it was quite the odd battlefield in that way. There weren't the usual smells of battle, the cold keeping most of them at bay.

He found himself fighting another of the ice clad leaders of the undead army. Unlike the previous one he fought, this White Walker used a spear made with a weirwood shaft yet still tipped with the strange ice common to their kind. Aerion found himself constantly held back, unable to draw close enough to actually make a killing blow. He didn't notice the wight approaching him from the rear but he did see out of the corner of his eye as a black shadow sped to intercept it and the tearing of flesh that followed.

Aerion avoided another thrust from the White Walker, this one aimed toward his feet. Aerion pinned the spear there and brought Serpent's Fang down in a quick slash breaking the weirwood shaft with a loud crack. The White Walker attempted to deflect Aerion's next attack with the broken shaft of the spear but was to slow. Aerion's slash cut through the White Walker's neck and it dissolved into a puddle at his feet just like the last and every other before since the Others joined the battle . He turned to look behind him to find Nymeria destroying the wight that dared to attack him from behind. He smiled tiredly at the massive wolf, more than a little appreciative of her help.

As he looked, around he noticed that the weather seemed to be breaking and there was a faint light on the eastern horizon. With that in mind he found it unsurprising that the battle seemed to be coming to an end. The wights that had been sitting along the ridge upon the far end of the battle had pulled back. He could see no more ice spiders in the field and what few of the enemy remained were being cut down even as he watched. _We survived the night. I suppose we're fortunate this wasn't to be a dark day; otherwise, we would be running for our lives with the dead on our heels. _

There were thousands of dead littered across the battlefield. _They will need to be burned before we start heading south. _Aerion approached Nymeria who was sitting on her haunches next to her last kill looking at him expectantly. He reached behind her ear and began scratching lightly. The direwolf leaned her head in appreciatively.

"Thank you Nymeria." The direwolf yipped in response, "Now how about we go and find Arya?" She was more than happy to go and find her human and quickly started making her way through the battlefield. As they were walking the dragons swooped overhead before landing in the mass of people.

Daenerys and Jon both climbed from their dragon's backs looking tired from the long fight even if they were up in the air away from the main battle. Melisandre stood just a little way away from where they landed, for the first time looking less than pristine. Her usually well-kept hair was a tangle and her red silk robe torn at the hem and sleeves in more than one place. _Still she looks just as calm as ever. _

Aerion paid them little mind as he continued to follow Nymeria. He wasn't sure when exactly they had been properly separated but he hadn't actually seen Arya in quite some time. A short walk later he found her sitting on the ground amid dozens of corpses. She looked no worse than she had the last time he saw her during the battle as far as he could tell. He sat down beside her, she didn't even look at him instead just leaning into his side tiredly. He brought his left hand up to rest upon her shoulder and squeezed her tighter to his side. The simple gesture made both of them feel much less weary. Arya mumbled against his chest, "How many do you think we lost?"

Aerion rested his head against hers and whispered back, "I'm not sure, probably 5,000. Until the Others actually decided to take part in the battle I would have said half that."

Arya nodded, "I'd say we lost more in the last two hours than we did in the first seven." Aerion hummed his agreement as they fell into a comfortable silence for what little time they could manage it as Nymeria laid down close to their feet. They didn't have the opportunity to relax long as they heard the commotion around them. They opened their eyes to see men preparing to leave.

Daenerys' voice rang out over the din of movement, "Leave the dead where they lay. We make our way south immediately. Hopefully we will be able to put some good distance between ourselves and the enemy." The hope was this would be there only fight before reaching Winterfell.

The pair stood on tired legs. They both sheathed their weapons though Arya hesitated a moment with her wolf dagger, "I imagine you found out just how well these worked."

"More than once, the Other I fought first was quite surprised to say the least." Aerion actually chuckled out the last bit.

Arya guffawed rather loudly, "I know what you mean, the same happened to me." This sent them both into a fit of laughter. They didn't notice Jon just a short distance in front of them staring at them like they had gone mad.

"What in the hells are you two laughing at?" He asked sternly. Clearly he misinterpreted their mirth after such an intense battle.

Arya and Aerion looked at him, amusement still shining in their eyes, "The look of surprise that can show upon one of the Others' faces when something happens they weren't expecting."

They were surprised to see Jon actually smile widely, clear understanding replacing his previous irritation, "I know the same thing happened the first I killed one of the fuckers with Longclaw." He patted the wolf's head pommel at his side. All three looked at each other for a brief moment before the laughter started once again.

As they started walking Aerion noticed Arya wince, "What happened?" He asked stopping to look at her properly.

Arya shook her head, "Nothing really, one of the wights gripped my ankle from the ground, caused me to misstep. I twisted my ankle, hard." She made to walk again, "I'll be fine though." She winced again.

Aerion stepped in front of her and grasped her shoulder lightly, forcing her to look at him. He turned his back to her and leaned down, he looked back at her only to see her glaring back at him. "I will not be carried Aerion."

His smile stayed firmly affixed on his face, "We might be fighting again tonight. I'd prefer you are as fresh as possible should that happen." Then he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Besides, you've helped heal enough of my injuries, let me help you with this one."

"You are already tired from the fight. What good will **you** be if we have to fight tonight should you carry me all day?" She replied quickly.

Aerion smirked, "You aren't heavy enough for that to be an issue Arya, so please let me do this."

She continued to stare at him defiantly until finally with a roll of her eyes she took one step closer to him. Aerion reached his hands back toward her thighs and grasped them. Arya lifted her legs to wrap around his torso and brought her hands up to his shoulders. Even nearing exhaustion Aerion had no issue lifting her lithe form. Jon watched the whole thing with a straight face but as Aerion stood he gave a short nod of approval, one that was returned promptly.

The army was moving south just half an hour after the battle ended. Daenerys and Jon took to the air once again, setting alight every square inch of the battlefield to ensure the Others couldn't return to raise the fallen dead. The scent of burning flesh could be smelled by every member of the army.

As they walked Aerion and Arya learned exactly how many had been lost in the fighting. 4,500 of the men and women who fought in the battle were now nothing more than ash behind them. Aerion guessed that they had killed more than five times that many wights. They were unskilled fighters after all and the dragons were an invaluable weapon.

As they were walking with Jon again they were approached by Grenn, he told them that their friend Pyp died when the Others came, took one of their icy blades straight through the heart. Jon was upset to say the least hearing that one of his oldest friends had died. He walked alone for a time and Arya was pleased to see once she landed, as the path ahead had been thoroughly cleared, Daenerys joined him. The Queen seemed to pull him from his brief period of moroseness, getting more than one smile from him as they talked.

Among the other notable losses, Gerrick Kingsblood was surrounded by a group of wights and gouged to death. Ser Godry Farring the Giantslayer, and one of Selyse Baratheon's men, was trampled and eaten by one of the giant ice spiders. Tormund Giantsbane was now Tormund one hand, though he cared little after losing his youngest son in the fight. Wun Wun the giant suffered dozens of cuts but managed to fight on nonetheless. Aerion couldn't help but be glad there weren't more giants in the world lest the Others turn them into their thrall

Aerion carried Arya throughout the entirety of the early morning and into the late afternoon before she finally forced him to let her down. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she stepped on her leg gingerly for the first few steps before correcting it easily, "Thank you, it feels much better now." Aerion just smiled as they continued on through the cold and snow around them.

When Jon took to Viserion's back to clear the path further ahead, Daenerys joined them. The Queen was wearing her armor, beautiful pieces that made her look much like the history books described Rhaenys or Visenya during the conquest. Like everyone else, save the Red Priestess, the Queen's eyes had a noticeable fatigue to them. _That isn't likely to change anytime soon. We are going to be marching for the rest of today and probably tomorrow as well before taking rest. _

Arya gave the Queen a small teasing smile and Aerion immediately knew what was coming, "So did you enjoy your time with my brother?"

Daenerys turned and gave the younger woman a warning look, "I thought he was your cousin Arya?"

"In blood, maybe but I was raised with him as my brother and that is how I shall always see him. Now, you are avoiding the question." Arya prodded without any hint of subtlety. Aerion had to force himself not to laugh at her antics. _Even when we're running for our lives from death itself she finds time to tease people. _

However, Daenerys wasn't smiling instead she gave Arya a stiff nod, "I did, in fact, enjoy my time with Lord Jon, at least as far as one can enjoy their time when their company is grieving. He told me stories of his former black brothers. Specifically, those about Pyp, the one he lost during the battle. I did what I could to comfort him, and I believe I managed to help."

Arya snorted, "Lord Jon? Wouldn't it be Prince Jon? And somehow I doubt that is what he asked you to call him, though I suppose he will have to get used to that in future." She leaned toward Aerion so that only he could here, "Or perhaps something else."

Daenerys didn't notice the little exchange as she looked ahead rigidly. They both noted the faint flush of her cheeks that hadn't been there before despite the cold, "Yes well, you are right of course Arya. Your brother did not ask for me to call him Lord Jon and Prince would be the proper title."

Arya chuckled, "Thank you for acknowledging that, your Grace," Arya paused and the teasing left her tone, "Thank you for helping my brother through his struggles. He learned well from our father and I can guarantee that he knew every man under his command. Losing any of them would not be easy on him and I know it must have been even worse as it was one of his closer friends and Jon always had a tendency toward brooding in his weaker moments anyway."

Daenerys quirked an eyebrow, "Truly, he has been far from broody in my presence. I would go so far as to say I have had some of my most pleasant conversations in a very long while in just these past few days."

Both Arya and Aerion gave her a look that had the woman who had lost a husband, brought dragons back into the world, taken control of a khalasar, conquered Slaver's Bay, retaken the Iron Throne blush as though she was a maid in her wedding bed. They both snickered at her reaction before Aerion spoke up, "Really Daenerys, I wonder why your conversations with Jon have been nothing but some of your most pleasant conversations?" While it was posed as a question Aerion's tone betrayed his true meaning.

Daenerys turned away from them yet again, "I don't know what you're implying."

Arya laughed and it almost turned into a mad cackle at the sheer absurdity of the Queen's claim, "Oh so you don't realize that we are implying that you are quite taken with my brother, just as he is with you. Hence the reason you are happier in his presence than either Aerion or I have seen you." This was saying something considering Daenerys enjoyed her champions' company as much or more than any she knew. "And let us not forget I can say much the same for my brother."

Daenerys looked almost panicked for a moment before sighing in obvious defeat, "He is my nephew."

They both snickered and she looked at them with heat in her eyes. They waved their hands to forestall her anger, "We weren't laughing at your statement, merely at the fact it is exactly the same argument that left Jon's mouth when we broached the topic with him the day you met." Aerion told her quickly.

"You discussed this with Jon?" Her voice took on a curiosity and urgency that both resisted the urge to snicker at once again.

"Yes," Arya responded after a moment of controlling herself, "And I will tell you the same thing that I told him. In blood you may be aunt and nephew but you were not raised that way. He is no more family to you than your poor niece Rhaenys."

Both were expecting the same argument from Daenerys as they had gotten from Jon but it didn't come, "I would look like a hypocrite," there was almost a note of resignation in Daenerys' voice that neither of the pair liked, "I refused Aegon on the premise that he was my nephew."

"You refused Aegon because of more than your reluctance to continue the Targaryen tradition." Arya began her counter argument, "At the time, he was nothing more than an ambitious little bastard who saw you as a means to gaining the throne and wanted everyone who had even committed an imagined slight against your family dead." Arya paused and took a deep breath, "While I don't know what will come of you and Jon, I can say this much, he is not the sort to care about you for anything more than you. He could care less that you are a Queen or the Mother of Dragons but he enjoys your company that much is obvious."

Daenerys didn't speak for a long time, simply taking in what Arya and Aerion had to say on the matter. Finally when she spoke there was a fondness in her voice neither had heard before, "I have never found myself caring for a man with such ease. I loved Drogo but it wasn't easy at first. I was sold to him and as such I felt like his property." Daenerys' eyes glazed over and Aerion couldn't help but note that he had seen that look before. _It's the same one I get when I'm thinking fondly of Arya. _He would have smiled if he knew that Arya's thoughts mirrored his on the subject.

"He listens and I can see in his eyes that he actually wants to hear what I have to say because I'm saying it, not just because I am who I am. We have quite a bit in common despite the differences in how we were raised. And he has this shy smile but this extreme confidence when in a situation where he needs to command other's respect." A small smile cut across her face, "He is also quite handsome."

Arya faked gagging but both Daenerys and Aerion could tell it was forced at least a little bit, "That is my brother Daenerys, I would kindly ask you not to talk about his handsomeness."

Daenerys replied with a snicker, "Please, I have no issue listening to you talk about Aerion."

Aerion gave Arya a quick look as she spluttered her response, "That was once your Grace and he is not your brother."

Daenerys gave an innocent smile, "Fair enough, but that doesn't change the fact that you were happy to talk about his sculpted abs and chiseled chest." Aerion gave Arya a wink that caused a faint blush to appear on her cheeks even as she smiled.

The Queen let them have their little moment before regaining their attention, "Thank you for this conversation." She grimaced for a moment, "I will admit that while I have enjoyed the brief time I have spent with Jon so far I have been hesitance. That will not be the case from now on." She looked up to the sun above them, "Now I believe I should return to Drogon. Jon rode ahead to check on the women and children, I shall take care of our own path." They each bid the Queen farewell before she made her way toward the black dragon that was walking calmly along with the army just a hundred yards away.

* * *

Weary, fatigued, and exhausted: There were many words that could be used to describe her current state but any of them would have been accurate. A week of marching through the wet snow, even with the aid of the dragons, was tiring. Add that to the fact they took only three hours rest each night, and every muscle in her body throbbed. _And still it isn't over._

Though, they hoped to reach Winterfell within the next couple of hours. According to Daenerys the non-combatants, thanks to the horses, had reached the North's great fortress two days prior and were making camp there. They would only stay two days longer for rest before heading further south.

As for the fighters, they were optimistic they would reach Winterfell without another encounter with the Others. They had marched constantly and certainly put a good deal of distance between themselves and the enemy but the days had been darker and the sun harder to discern in the afternoon sky, so there was some doubt. Daenerys and Jon both feared that the Others would be able to march both day and night.

While they should have put a good three days between them and the enemy they couldn't be sure with the weather. Not to mention that the enemy could march faster and tirelessly. _The dead need not rest. _Always those in the rear ranks were looking over their shoulder fearfully waiting for blue eyes to shine in the clouded darkness.

Like almost the entire rest of the force moving south, Arya and Aerion walked silently along. They were close together, Aerion's arm around her shoulder, in the hopes of keeping warmer. The odd cough would break the ever present sound of cracking snow, or overhead beating of wings but there was no happy banter or laughter to be heard. _Then again now is not exactly the time to be jovial. _

Daenerys had informed them that they expected they would need to hold Winterfell against the Others for at least three days. The rest of the Queen's army should join them by then but there were no guarantees. Between the men sent with the civilians and those who survived the first battle, there was no way they could be housed in Winterfell comfortably so Daenerys decided to ask men to volunteer to hold the castle. Obviously, for some the decision was easy but many more were reluctant. Most of the men preferred a continued journey south until they reached Dorne, where the sun still held some warmth.

What few brothers of the Night's Watch remained, volunteered immediately. _Even now, when they have lost nearly everything, they hold to the last of their vows. _Melisandre did the same and Selyse Baratheon's men followed suit soon after. Aerion and Arya offered their services of course, not that Daenerys had any belief they would choose differently. For Arya, she simply refused to let the defense of Winterfell take place without a Stark there to see it done. Most of the 2,000 volunteers turned out to be wildlings with a deep respect for Jon and Tormund. The Karstark men were reluctant to volunteer though there were probably 600 men from the Umbers willing to hold the castle.

It was only a few hours later that it finally became visible even through the snowfall maybe a quarter of a mile away. Arya couldn't help the slight lift in her heart at seeing the outer walls and the round towers that stood above them within. The last quarter mile took the remaining 12,500 men and women nearly half an hour as the wind seemed to beat at them harder than ever but they pressed on.

Sam was waiting for them as they entered the courtyard but Arya paid him little mind. Instead, she looked around wide-eyed, trying to take in every detail of her childhood home again as though it might disappear in the next moment. _It's been over six years since I was last here and even after what that bastard did to it, this is still the Stark's place. The stones might be newer but it makes no difference. _

She held her gaze quite a while longer on the tower where Jaime Lannister pushed Bran in the hopes he wouldn't be able to reveal the Lannister twin's incestuous secret. _So many things might be different if he had never fallen. _She noticed Aerion looking at her fondly out of the corner of her eye and she gave a smile. _Things are what they are and while I will never forget, I will be thankful for the good things that have happened as a result. _

Arya addressed Sam who was currently talking to Jon, "Please ensure that we are found a room, it doesn't need to be anything bigger than what we had at Last Hearth." Sam nodded his head quickly. Arya spared him a quick nod in return before grabbing Aerion's hand and dragging him through the courtyard and toward one of the inner gates. A short walk later and Arya was leading him into the godswood. She stopped at the very edge and took a deep breath. The air was warmer here and the snow lighter._ Now, now I am truly home. _

There was a light crunch beneath their feet as she continued to pull Aerion along behind her. He didn't even think to struggle just following her quick strides with long ones of his own. When finally they reached the Heart tree, Arya released her hold on his hand and stepped forward.

It looked exactly as she remembered. _For all of the harm that has befallen us Stark's this place remains the same. _ The Heart tree's carved face still leaked its sap as it looked out unblinkingly on the world. Its red leaves, like hands, still clung to the branches and swayed slightly in the breeze. The wind whispered in the grove and if she didn't know any better she would think the old sentinel actually spoke to her.

Arya cleared snow from the stone just next to the pond upon which her father once sat. _He would always bring Ice here after an execution for cleaning. _Aerion sat down beside her a brief moment later. She looked to him and found that he was looking around the godswood in quiet appreciation. He felt her gaze and turned to her with a small smile on his face, "This place is beautiful, serene. It is the very picture of northerner beauty." His eyes roamed over her for a quick second before returning to the wood around them.

Arya gave him a faint smile and turned to look at the carved face of the Heart tree, "You are right." She reached out one her left hand out and ran it along the pale wood, "I always felt more at home here than I did anywhere else in Winterfell. I've told you about how I used to eavesdrop on my father unintentionally," Aerion just nodded, "He always sat just here when he would talk to them."

They didn't speak for a very long time, instead just embracing each other. Arya had cried seeing Sansa again, and Rickon, not Jon because Jon was never lost. But being here made her just as happy as finding her family again. So she let a single tear of happiness fall down her cheek. When finally their peaceful quiet was interrupted, it was by the gentle crunch of snow beneath feet.

A few moments later Jon came into view, "I thought I would find you here." She couldn't help but notice Jon looked at the godswood with the same fondness she did.

"Was there a reason you came looking for me Jon?" Arya wasn't really upset but she would prefer spending more time in the wood if she could.

Jon's face darkened, "Yes the Queen requests our presence."

Arya sighed in mild frustration before standing, "Has something happened?"

Jon grimaced, "We have found out why the Others didn't catch us on our southern journey." There was obvious displeasure in his voice and something told Arya she wasn't going to like the explanation.

Together, the three of them made their way toward the Great Hall where Daenerys was waiting for them with Melisandre, Hothor Umber and Axel Florent, among others. The Queen paid them little mind though as she examined a map of the North yet again. Arya noticed that she was leaning over the table in one of her usual silk dresses and exposing a fair bit more skin than the average Northerner was accustomed to. She looked to Jon and forced herself to repress the giggle that threatened to force its way from her body. His eyes were firmly planted on the same exposed stretch of flesh as she had noticed.

Aerion must have noticed the same thing as he 'accidentally' bumped into Jon causing his grey eyes to raise from the admittedly pleasant sight to rest on Dany's still downturned head. Arya cleared her throat to gain the Queen's attention. She straightened slowly before finally snapping her eyes in their direction.

"You wanted to see us your Grace?" Arya asked evenly.

"Yes, I did. The lack of any further conflict on our march here was not mere luck. While there is a chance we would have managed arriving without any further fight regardless of this news it certainly explains things more clearly." Daenerys paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "They went east and attacked Karhold. A rider just arrived to tell us of the massacre there." Alys Karstark standing with her husband Sigorn looked distraught at the news.

"Where are they now?" Aerion asked from her side.

Daenerys shook her head in frustration, "We can't know for sure, but I imagine they are somewhere near the Dreadfort by now. They will kill any in the castle and then make their way here. I shall fly out and look along that path to see if I might find them in the snows."

Arya contemplated the new information for a long moment, "There is good and bad news in this." More than one of her fellow northerners turned to glare at her, Alys Karstark most of all. Arya did not feel the need to placate them. However, for every unfriendly look she received more than one agreeable gesture toward her statement.

Jon spoke up, "That was our thinking as well." He pointed to the map, "According to the rider, the Others attacked Karhold three days ago. Assuming they can now travel both day and night, they should reach the Dreadfort tomorrow. That means we have another three or four days before they arrive here." Jon pulled back from the map, "Had they followed us directly we would either be making quick preparation here or fighting in the snow and ice hoping to outlast them long enough for reinforcements to arrive."

Daenerys continued from there, "Now our forces from the south have an extra day to arrive and the small folk here have an extra day to travel south without fear of attack."

"Who's to say they don't simply forgo Winterfell and pursue the people fleeing south?" Axel Florent all but demanded.

Jon responded, "The Others cannot ignore Winterfell the way they might have Last Hearth, it is the strongest Castle in the North and a symbol of our resilience."

Daenerys addressed the Lord as well, "Besides ,we are sending the bulk of the fighting men south with them. Add to that they will reach the northward bound reinforcements within two days of departing here and you understand the decision even better." Daenerys responded easily.

There was an annoyed huff from Alys, "You make it all sound so simple but thousands of Northerners died at Karhold and more will die at the Dreadfort," Arya had the urge to roll her eyes at calling what remained of the Boltons in the North anything but traitors but refrained as Alys continued, "Do their lives mean nothing to you?"

Daenerys glared at the woman who averted her gaze realizing just how far out of turn she had spoken, "I will ignore your insult Lady Thenn because you have just learned that the people you grew up with in Karhold are likely dead. But to answer your question, I care for every life lost, both for the lives themselves and for what they mean to our enemy. This is war, I cannot let my sympathy and grief blind me when there are pressing decisions that need to be made." Alys could only nod her head shamefaced.

"Now," Daenerys addressed everyone present again, "The women and children have the rest of today and tomorrow before they and the bulk of the men begin marching south again." Giving her attention to Hothor Umber she continued, "The fighting men who travel with you will continue south until you reach the infantry reinforcements. At that point they will join up and march back north as the women and children will no longer have real need of protection." Hothor looked less than happy with the decision but nodded his assent anyway.

"Good," Daenerys started walking from the room gesturing for Jon to follow in the process, "I would recommend everyone find somewhere to lay their heads and rest while they have the opportunity."

Aerion and Arya took the advice and found the room that Sam had prepared for them. It was smaller, though not a cleaned out closet as it had been at Last Hearth. They stripped down to their underclothes quickly climbed beneath the furs atop the featherbed and fell asleep almost instantly. A week's worth of bad sleep catching up with them all at once.

* * *

Arya was standing atop the ramparts of Winterfell looking out to the south where the Kingsroad was actually visible thanks to dragon's fire. They had arrived at her childhood home two days ago and the women and children had just hours ago departed with their 18,500 northern and wildling soldiers to protect them. Aerion had gone off to spar for a time with Grenn and Sigorn; he had done much the same the day before. They were not up to the standard of Loras or Garlan but they were good nonetheless and he did what he could to improve their fighting.

As the last of the travelers disappeared over the hills to the south of Winterfell Arya turned away from the expanse of white and started walking down the stairs back into the courtyard. She wasn't walking aimlessly, instead she made her way through the snow until she reached a door she knew would lead down into a darkness filled with warm air and the bones of the dead. She pulled a torch from the wall and started her descent.

The crypts housed every Stark dating back to the Kings' of Winter but most of those faces had long since broken and their swords turning to nothing more than rust red dust years ago. As she moved further through the crypt the faces became clearer, their features discernable.

At the end, there was a light and a figure, white direwolf at his side, and Arya honestly should have expected him to be here. She walked slowly not wanting to intrude until finally she passed the statues of her Grandfather Rickard and Uncle Brandon. Jon didn't spare her a glance though she was quite sure that he noticed her presence by this point.

He was staring unabashedly at Lyanna's face, taking in every line, as wetness formed in the corners of his eyes. Arya looked at her aunt's face in silence and for the first time in her life actually understood the similarities between her and the woman Robert wanted and Rhaegar loved.

She looked further down the crypt and couldn't help the anger that rose in her stomach at the emptiness. _There was never a Stark who belonged here more than Eddard and yet his bones are probably somewhere in the depths of Blackwater Bay far from the North where they belong. _

Jon's voice broke the silence, "He will be placed here someday. The Reeds keep his bones protected at Greywater Watch until all of these wars have ended." Arya didn't feel the need to ask how he guessed her thoughts.

Instead she decided to focus on what he actually said as fixed her gaze on Jon's face completely flummoxed, "Are you saying they have father's bones?"

He continued to look at Lyanna's stone visage but responded to her question all the same, "Yes, Tyrion Lannister returned them to your mother as an act of good faith. She had them sent north but the Boltons took the North before the remains could reach Winterfell and when the man carrying them stopped at Greywater Watch, Lord Reed kept them there."

She felt a little lighter at the news and silence reigned again for a time before Jon finally spoke, "I don't know whether I should be angry at father for what he did or not." The internal conflict was evident in his voice, "I spent my entire life thinking I was the son of some whore that father chose to fuck because he might have died the next day." Finally Jon looked at her almost pleadingly obviously hoping she could sooth his troubled mind.

Arya could understand the frustration. Bastard's were looked down upon, everyone knew that but to be the bastard of a Great House and the most honorable lord in all the kingdoms came with certain views that made it all the more difficult. _And mother did nothing to make his plight any easier. _"You said yourself that you were glad that your mother's last act before death was keeping you safe, why be angry with father for doing as she asked?"

"He didn't have to lie to me." Jon said heatedly, "I understand why he lied to Catelyn, and Robert and the entire fucking realm for that matter but he should have told me."

"And what would you have done differently?" Arya asked her voice taking on a slight edge. "Would you have sought the throne with nothing more than a bastard name? In your childish innocence would you have told the wrong person you were the child of Lyanna and Rhaegar and endangered not just yourself but father as well?" Her voice took on a gentler tone, "He loved you Jon, he cared for you the same way he would have were you his own son, and he did what he thought was best to keep you safe. Can you really blame him for that?"

Jon took a shuddering breath and tears fell freely down his cheeks, a rare sight. _He never thought he could show any kind of weakness given his position. _ "No… no I can't." Jon responded shakily, "Had he done things differently I likely would have died the same way that Rhaenys and the baby most believed was Aegon did." Jon hugged Arya close to him, "Thank you, I knew you were right but I needed to hear somebody else say it."

Arya returned the hug tightly, "I understand Jon, you took the news incredibly well in my opinion but you were bound to have some conflicting feelings about everything." Arya looked to Lyanna's statue beside them, "Your mother would be proud of all you have done."

Jon finally pulled back fully from the hug, "I wish I had known her. Every story I've heard of her is suddenly all the more important to me. Every time father would talk of his wild, willful sister who could ride a horse better than any man in the North he was actually talking about my mother. I like to think he might have told more of those stories when I was around to hear them." Arya couldn't say for sure but she would let Jon think just that if it made things easier. _Though in all honesty, it wouldn't surprise me if father did just that. _

Jon smirked after a moment, "Remember the time we came in from the yard when you were five, covered in mud after you skipped your lessons, and your mother started yelling at you." Arya smiled at the memory.

"Of course, I ignored her yelling, and took her by complete surprise by apologizing… and then promptly hugging her in that light blue dress. The thing was covered in mud. Of course I then proceeded to do the exact same thing to Sansa."

They both started laughing soundlessly. Between gasps Arya continued, "And she screamed for hours about the stains I left."

Jon heaved a great sigh, "Oh, your mother could have spit dragon's fire that day she was so mad at me but it was just too funny."

"You never did mention that I was the one who found you in the yard not the other way around."

Jon shrugged, "She wouldn't have believed me." He reached over to ruffle her hair though she threw his hand off immediately afterward, "Besides, how could I have told on my adorable little sister." They both chuckled again as they made their way out of the crypts. They spent the next few hours merely talking about their fond childhood memories.

As they sat to eat dinner later that night Jon said something Arya definitely wasn't expecting, "I approve of Aerion you know." Then a small smirk broke across his face, "Not that it would matter much to you anyway."

Arya hummed, "No you're right I probably wouldn't care if you didn't approve of him or not but I am pleased that you do. He has become very important to me and I mean to keep him."

"Mean to keep who?" Aerion said from just over her shoulder.

She turned with a smile on her lips, "Well you of course." They shared a quick kiss as he sat down to join them. They talked briefly of his time in the yard.

Daenerys entered a few minutes later looking weary. She sat down next to Jon and the pair shared a small smile, "I have just returned from the south." She began as she started putting food on her plate. _Another thing she does that I could never imagine Cersei Lannister doing when she was Queen. _

"I went far enough to speak with Aegon, the cavalry should be here within three days and will likely cross paths with those headed south tomorrow or early the following day." She sighed tiredly, "I also flew to the northeast hoping to find out how long until our enemy arrives."

"And?" Arya asked expectantly.

"They will likely be here tomorrow afternoon, but there number seems limitless. They just stretch on and on into the snow and darkness." She shook her head, "I had Drogon unleash as much fire as I could to slow them but it did little so decided to return here lest I exhaust him."

Jon spoke up, "Well then, we will position more men along the walls starting early tomorrow morning. We have oil to light our arrows afire and five hundred dragonglass tipped arrows."

Arya looked to Jon, "Do you think there is any chance they will be able to find one of the secret entrances into the castle we once found."

Jon looked contemplative for a long moment, "Better safe than sorry. We will collapse the entrances tonight. Wun Wun should be able to manage that easily enough." They spent another hour around the table eating as various men and women came and went. Most everyone in the castle took to bed early that night, knowing it would be their last moment of rest for at least the next twenty-four hours.

Arya and Aerion spent more than an hour the way they usually did the day before a large battle, in the throes of passion as they made sure they remembered what could be their last day alive.

* * *

They held the first day and night without problem. The Others seemed tentative in their attack, almost as though they were trying to determine the strength of the defenders. The wights came in waves as expected but never en mass the way they expected. As such they were held at bay by the multitude of fire arrows that left the wall. The defenders lost only 150 men that first day while the second day they were granted a reprieve until the night as the sun shone brighter than it had over the past week.

Arya was standing along the wall with a thousand other defenders, looking out at the snow filled darkness. The sun had set once again behind the clouds and the burning eyes of the wights could be seen only two hundred feet from the walls. They were waiting, even as the dragons laid fire down on their lines though only on the far side of the walls. Daenerys and Jon certainly didn't want to light the Wolfswood aflame.

Arya was holding a weirwood bow provided to her by Val. Apparently the 'wildling princess' had been impressed with her since first meeting her at Last Hearth and thought of any 'southern' woman Arya was worthy of such a bow. _It probably helped her opinion when I saved her life from a rather crafty wight yesterday. _Aerion meanwhile was further down the wall holding a bow of his own made of sturdy Ironwood.

Each archer had dozens of arrows quivered at their side ready to fire when the enemy started to draw closer. But they just stood there like statues awaiting some unseen signal. The man at Arya's right started to fidget nervously.

And then finally, nearly an hour after nightfall the wights started moving toward the walls. Aerion had been given command of the walls so it was his strong voice that rang out in the dark night, "Light!" Every arrow was dipped in the fires along the wall, "Draw!" The sound of bow strings being pulled back to cheeks could be heard by everyone on the wall a moment later the final command came over the din, "Loose!" A thousand arrows soared out from the walls of Winterfell all at once. Arya felt the light sting of the arrow feather dragging across her cheek as her arrow shot off and struck one of the charging wights straight through the eye.

Many of the flaming arrows fell harmlessly into the ground while hundreds more sunk into the rotting flesh of the living dead and lit their flesh aflame. There were no more commands from Aerion after that, arrows were simply fired at will though they did little to slow the wights' progress. They reached the walls quickly. People had been amused the previous day when this happened, after all what could they do but fall against the strong stone like waves on the shore without siege towers. Their amusement was quickly replaced by horror as the dead started scaling the walls with relative ease. Swords were drawn by those along the walls as arrows started flowing outward from the courtyard instead. The dead reached the top of the wall moments later.

Blackfyre in hand, Arya relieved the first wight to pop over the edge of the wall of its head instantly. The once again lifeless body tumbled back down the sides knocking into the multitude of other bodies below. And so it went, arrows sailing overhead as wights scaled the walls. More than one managed to gain a foothold and start attacking the many defenders.

Six hours into the fight, Arya was stepping over the bodies of both wights and men, blood seeped into the stone and stained her shoes. Blackfyre was tinged the same color as its name and were anyone to look it would be hard to discern a difference between the Valyrian steel blade and the black steel of Aerion's blade. Still they fought on tirelessly. She couldn't say how many of the 2,000 defenders remained but it was enough to continue the defense of the castle. Arrows had long since stopped flying from behind the walls for all that remained were the dragonglass arrows.

The wights were coming more slowly but that wasn't exactly a comforting thought for all here had fought in the battle outside of Last Hearth when the Others had bided their time before joining the fight. Arya thought that history was about to repeat itself as she could see ice spiders making their way toward the walls but their masters weren't upon their back. The large arachnids charged forward, climbing the walls in a moment.

She could see Aerion further along the wall, blood on his feet and hands. _Probably from trying to help one of the fallen. _Even as she watched him he cut three legs from an arachnid that came over the top. The thing still tried to attack at his throat but he drove his sword through one of its eight eyes and into the brain. Its large husk fell over lifeless.

Arya meanwhile was forced to turn and cut at the head of another of the great spiders as it attempted to bite at her arm. The creature snapped its pincers at her angrily before rearing back yet again and diving at her. Up on the walls, she didn't have the necessary room to dodge to the left or right so tried to go backward. Unfortunately, her foot caught on one of the bodies at her feet and she fell to the ground losing her grasp on Blackfyre in the process. In that moment, Arya knew that death was a very real possibility. She ignored her fear and instead looked back at the eight eyes and the snapping pincers that hoped to devour her flesh.

She pulled her wolf's head dagger from its sheath, blade down and drove it forward toward the spider's eye but it reacted before the strike could reach home. It grasped her hand with its pincers, causing her to yell out in pain as it tightened its hold. Before it crushed the bones in her hand, she wrenched it free in one violent motion, dagger still in hand, and slashed lower. The blade sunk into the spider's underbelly and its blood sprayed over Arya's body. The creature faltered but tried once more to attack at her throat before falling over dead.

Arya pulled herself from the ground wincing slightly as she felt a twinge in her hand. She picked up Blackfyre from where it sat on the stone when she heard a shout down in the courtyard. The sight that met her eyes caused her blood to chill in her veins as making their way into the courtyard from one of the hidden entrances were the Others .Arya caught Aerion's eye further down the wall and they shared a quick nod before moving down the staircase to fight the monsters at their doors.

At that same moment the outer gates shattered like most common steel as another of the Others had apparently drawn close enough to the castle to touch its gates with their unnatural ice. Wights started pouring into the courtyard and it appeared that they were about to be overwhelmed even as Arya and Aerion both reached the ground in turn.

Then a great roar was heard and Viserion landed in the center of the courtyard interrupting the battle briefly before unleashing flames right where the gates once stood, incinerating the wights and pushing the White Walker there back. The metal and stone that remained there melted from the heat of the dragon's fire and formed a solid barrier once again. Arya didn't know for sure but she was quite confident the Others couldn't shatter rock the way they could metal. _I imagine this fight would have been over quite some time ago if that were the case. _

Jon dismounted Viserion who took flight once more immediately afterward. He joined up with Aerion and Arya as they made their way across the courtyard to where the Others were killing man after man with relative ease as they entered one at a time through the breached passageway.

The three each headed for one of the pale warriors as the other men around the courtyard retreated further as their leaders took the task of fighting the greatest of their enemies. The three Others actually in the courtyard approached there three would be opponents with cold purpose.

Arya had developed her own way of fighting against the blue eyed demons during the last battle, and evasion was its name. They were fast yes but they were far stronger than she could hope to be and while Aerion and Jon might be able to withstand their constant attacks unfailingly, she could not without tiring far faster.

So she twirled and spun, using the famous Braavosi water dance to great affect and she could actually feel the malevolent anger emanating from the powerful opponent who continually cut and slashed with his icy sword at the air where she had been only a moment earlier. When finally she could tell that the White Walker was beginning to tire of her refusal to die she struck quickly and effectively.

She still dodged but instead of moving completely out of the way she stepped closer and gave a downward slash that managed to disarm her enemy. Not giving the White Walker an opportunity to respond she brought Blackfyre up and shoved it through the White Walker's throat, its blue eyes opened in recognition of pain before it fell into nothing more than a puddle at her feet. Jon finished his with a slash that went through the White Walker's collarbone and Aerion with a stab straight through the stomach.

Jon called out as there was a slight lull in the battle, "Wun Wun!" The giant moved through those fighting easily enough to come to Jon's side. He began talking in the Old Tongue something Arya didn't realize he knew. A short conversation later and the giant nodded before doing what he could to close the entrance the Others had come through.

Arya turned to look at Jon a little heatedly, "Why was that not closed before?"

"It was," Jon said back just as angrily though not at Arya, "they managed to break through anyway. They were likely working on it all of yesterday." They all nodded before joining the throng of battle again.

Three hours later and the waves of wights had increased their attacks yet again after the failed attempts take the yard by the Others. The sky lightened as the sun rose behind them but unlike the day prior they didn't cease their attacks. Things were looking particularly grim, the others had remounted their ice spiders and attacked the walls with their thrall. Arya, Aerion and Jon led the remains of their forces back toward the inner gates making them fight for every inch as they went.

Arya found herself fighting another of the White Walkers, she cried out as it cut across her arm. The cold that overtook her would have been an all-consuming distraction had it not been for her time with the Faceless Men. Instead she ignored it and brought Blackfyre up to deflect the killing blow but her defense faltered and she was pushed back. Again she was just near death when an arrow pierced the White Walker through the eye. Arya looked behind her to see a smirking Val.

It was at that moment that they heard a roar, one that no one was expecting as Drogon and Viserion were both now in the yard helping to ward off the sea of wights. Then with a whoosh of wings, Aegon, atop Rhaegal, soared into the courtyard and the three dragons together, two of them with riders, pushed back the horde. The sound of hooves and steel meeting steel outside the wall became clear as the roar died down. Amazingly the White Walker in front of her actually looked panicked when suddenly there was an unholy shout from outside of the walls in the terrible language of the Others. Even in their unfamiliar language most could guess what was being said. _They're retreating. _

Sure enough the wights and White Walkers began fleeing back over the walls and out toward the Wolfswood. _Smart we can't properly pursue them there. _Daenerys urged Drogon to take flight and he along with his brother incinerated as many of the living dead as they could before they escaped the battle. They finished off those who couldn't escape the walls in the following minutes. Arya was disappointed to find that none of the Others survived the fight. _Who knows what we might have been able to learn from one of their number if we captured them. _

It took another twenty minutes before the fight finally came to a complete end. Jon had Wun Wun form an opening in the wall where Viserion had melted the stones together so the reinforcements could actually enter the courtyard. The first through the gate was Garlan Tyrell in his fine armor glinting and his sword drawn. He noticed Arya and Aerion standing together resting their weary eyes and rode over to them, "Well it is good to see that you two are well, I've grown rather fond of your company. " They gave small, tired smiles in return though they really didn't feel like smiling.

"Well, you arrived just in time." Aerion said evenly. He obviously didn't want his friend to take the statement the wrong way, "I'm afraid we would not have held much longer if not for you."

Garlan nodded grimly, "We did all we could. I'm just pleased we arrived when we did." This time the pair smiled genuinely as he looked around at the carnage in the yard.

Of the 2,000 men and women who defended the wall only 300 remained and those that survived looked entirely beleaguered. Tormund died in the defense of his oldest son Toregg's life, while Ser Axel Florent fell over the side of the southern wall when losing his nerve seeing the spiders scale the walls.

Garlan spoke again his eyes saddened at the view in front of him, "Let us hope that this is just the first step toward a true end." Both Arya and Aerion couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

* * *

AN: I don't have much to say about this chapter. The battles were both fun and difficult to write, I'm hoping everybody thinks they turned out well. I really enjoyed writing the conversation between Arya and Jon down in the crypts.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you as always for the reviews, they always help me keep my writing going.

OrionTheHunter: I'm pleased you liked it and you are very welcome. I genuinely love writing this story.

Shadowkragg: Glad you love it. The characters are my biggest concern so I am definitely glad you enjoy how I've portrayed them.

Beloved Daughter: I'm really happy that the battle came across as desperate for you, as that is what I was going for. Thank you for saying it was brilliantly written, I really appreciate it.

MVDB: Glad you think so, and glad you're liking both stories.

Guest: There will certainly be more Dany and Jon. Yeah I like Tormund as well but not everyone can survive in a war.

A Frozen Shadow: I didn't enjoy killing him but people have to die, particularly in a battle like that.

Birdy1210: The two battles were difficult to write, particularly the siege at Winterfell so I'm happy you feel they came out well. Yeah I really enjoyed the scene between Arya and Jon, it was definitely a fun one to write. As for Sansa, Tyrion, and the Tyrells, I can understand your desire to see them there but they have their own obligations and their skills are far better put to use away from the frontline; Sansa and Tyrion in particular. As for Varys, I don't really like or dislike the Spider but he is certainly the type of person to stay as far away from the fighting as possible.

* * *

It felt like a never ending battle, fought in cold and darkness, the screams of dying men and women echoing, again and again, in the emptiness of the night. Arya couldn't get the burning blue eyes out of her mind on the nights where they were fortunate enough to have a reprieve from battle. But they fought on ever further north, pushing back the Others and the host of undead at their command. There were losses, thousands of losses, but they could not stop, could not let the darkness win. _But how does it end? How do we win against their seemingly endless number? We've won every battle and yet they just keep coming like waves against the shore and there certainly doesn't seem to be a chance of reconciling our differences. _

Arya sat in her tent, the winds battered harshly at its side as the fire did what it could to keep the cold at bay. Aerion lay on a pile of furs, doing what he could to recuperate from the last fight. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of it. _He very nearly died. If I had been but a moment slower… _She didn't even want to think about such a possibility.

They were just south of the Wall now, pushing past Last Hearth and the location of their first battle against the Others a month prior. It was at Moletown just three days prior that Aerion nearly died. That particular battle lasted two days, and the dragons burnt down the entire little town in their wroth, something they had done their best to avoid in any battle prior. _But the dead seemed to come harder there._ _Hopefully, it was a sign that we have their backs against the wall. _

She remembered turning down a street of the long abandoned town. Aerion was fighting two of the White Walkers at the same time, no small feat even for someone with Aerion's skill. _More of our losses have been from the masters than the servants in the past three months. _He lashed out with both his sword and an obsidian dagger, while dodging and dipping around the spear and sword that the two ethereal enemies held respectively. She could still feel the panic of that moment in the back of her mind, eating at her. She hadn't felt such a thing since watching her father's execution at the Sept of Baelor. _It was fear, real fear that I was going to lose the person most important to me in this world. _

She moved forward but was cut off by a group of wights. She cut them down easily enough but when she turned back to look for Aerion her heart clenched in her chest. One of the White Walker's laid dead at his feet, nothing more than a puddle of ice cold water but the second had his gleaming sword shoved through Aerion's right shoulder blade from behind. Rivulets of hot blood smoked as they poured out of his wound and stained his armor.

From her distance twenty feet away, she could hear Aerion pull in a ragged breath as the blade was pulled cleanly from his shoulder. He didn't fall to his knees, instead turning to strike at the enemy. The enemy deflected the blow lazily and Arya watched as Aerion's black blade fell from his hand. The clang of steel hitting the solid ice on the ground broke Arya from her momentary daze. She pulled her wolf's head dagger from her hip and threw it at the White Walker.

She could hit a sparrow in the eye from fifty feet away on a good day, so as it left her hand she had no doubt that it would drive into the back of the **bastard** that was on the brink of taking Aerion from her. The black dagger lodged in the White Walker's body along the spine. The creature turned to look Arya in the eye briefly, a mild look of surprise crossing its features before it fell apart before her eye.

Even as she approached to make sure he was well, he bent down to grasp the hilt of his sword. He gave her a grateful if pained smile before both made their way back into the battle.

Of course, she was unsurprised to find that Aerion actually suffered from the wound greatly once the battle was over and the adrenaline had left his system. So he was lying bandaged across the chest, the wound having been sealed and healing quickly. It was fortunate that the White Walker hadn't struck higher otherwise it could very well have broken his clavicle.

Arya looked over to her lover fondly, that wasn't the first time they had managed to save one another in the middle of their struggle against the Others. He had severed the head from a wight that attempted to rip at her neck while in the Wolfswood. She had killed another wight that nearly stabbed Aerion through the knee while near the Long Lake. And just south of Last Hearth, Aerion had severed the head of a White Walker that threw her to the ground in a heap. She had bounced against a rock and fallen in a only half conscious. Aerion confessed afterward that when he saw her lying there unmoving he went into a rage and couldn't even describe his relief when he saw her rise up with her usual expressive, metallic grey eyes.

She smiled fondly as she remembered just how Aerion had expressed his relief that night as she brought a strip of meat up to her mouth, the taste wasn't particularly pleasant and she didn't particularly enjoy eating horse as she had always liked the animals but it was available and necessary to live so she ate it all the same. Not all of the steeds had been put to the blade, only enough to supplement the army's food supply. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye as Aerion made to sit up as he rubbed the sleep form his eyes.

She moved over to him immediately, "How are you feeling?"

Aerion gave her a small smile, "Arya I'm fine. You did a fantastic job of patching up the injury." He reached up to grab her hand and pull her closer, "I appreciate your concern more than you will ever know but you need to stop worrying about me."

Arya scoffed good-naturedly, "Aerion you hovered around me for days after that battle near Last Hearth. I think I get to worry about you just the same." She patted him lightly on the cheek.

His grin widened significantly, "Fair enough, would my fair lady like to inspect my grievous wound then?" There was a light teasing in his voice.

She chuckled briefly before bringing her hands to the bandages that wrapped around his upper chest and the afflicted shoulder, "Why not?" With gentle movements Arya pulled the white cloth from his body to reveal the injury beneath. It healed well, though its appearance didn't make that immediately apparent. The inflammation was gone but the skin around the semicircular wound was a deep blue. Most would think this meant there was still bruising or that the wound had developed some sort of infection but it was merely a result of the unnatural weapons the Others used in battle. She had a wound on her arm to prove much the same.

She touched her finger tips to it lightly, the skin in that area was slightly colder than anywhere else but there was no other sign of irritation. Aerion didn't even flinch as she pushed harder to ensure he wasn't merely trying to fool her. As she pulled away he rolled his shoulder twice, "So Maester Arya, what is your opinion?" He asked cheekily.

She smacked his arm lightly even if she couldn't help the slight tug of a smile at the corner of her lips, "You appear to be fully healed and able to go about your business as you would have prior to the injury."

Aerion winked at her, "Well that is good news, I have been rather inattentive to a certain woman as of late. Of course that might have something to do with that same woman being my self-appointed healer."

They shared a laugh as Arya pushed him down onto his back, "Well I'm positive that she understands your inattentiveness, but I know that she is ecstatic that you are available for both battle and… more enjoyable ventures." She leaned down and kissed him hard upon the lips as she started to grind her hips into his growing erection covered only by the furs underneath which he slept.

His hands dug into her hips, forcing more pleasurable pressure for the pair as she went to undo the ties of her shirt. They both stifled a groan though as a throat cleared near the opening of the tent. Whoever the messenger was they were wise enough not to walk in without prior warning. Arya turned her head toward the flap irritated, "What do you need?" She snapped out.

Garlan's voice reached their ears a moment later an obvious note of humor in his voice, "The Queen requests your presence. I wouldn't keep her waiting too long if I were you." He lost it at that point and chuckled. _Bastard, he intentionally picked that moment to interrupt us. _Despite that though, she couldn't find it within herself to be truly angry at the man. Very rarely was there room for laughter during this war and even she could admit the humor in the moment.

Aerion noticed the look on her face and leaned up to give her a quick kiss, "We will be there shortly Garlan, thank you."

"I shall see you in her tent shortly then," He paused before continuing , "Anybody who knows you, knows there is no way you can finish what you've just started shortly though." Arya turned to glare at the man on the other side of the tent flap, "She's glaring at me now isn't she?"

This caused Aerion to stifle a chuckle as Arya huffed rather cutely, or at least if you were to ask Aerion's opinion it was cute, to most it was dangerous. The huff was followed by a snarl, "Fuck off Garlan, we **will **see you shortly." The man left without another word though they could still hear his light laughter.

Aerion gripped her under the arm and lifter her off of his lap, letting her come to rest at his side. She was clearly still unhappy about the situation, "Arya calm down, we will have plenty of time to continue our… activities later."

Arya snorted, "Garlan did that intentionally and you know it."

Aerion smiled back at her as he stood and began dressing himself quickly, "Yes he did. I can't entirely blame him for his fun though. He has been fighting a very long time, moments of levity are necessary to keep from going insane. And let us not forget that he has a wife he hasn't seen in years and a child he has never actually met."

Arya sighed, "You're right, I should just be happy that I have you here with me."

Aerion pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss her where she still sat on the furs, "Don't feel guilty, we love each other and as such want to indulge in one another when the opportunity arises but we are here together and that is more than anyone else can say… save perhaps Dany and Jon."

A mischievous smile broke out across Arya's face, "Oh, how true? The pair rarely leaves each other's side and more than once I have seen Jon leave her tent come the morning though he insists he merely fell asleep while they discussed matters pertaining to the war." She rolled her eyes, "As though I would actually believe that."

Aerion laughed, "I agree with you whole heartedly. I imagine were they really **simply** discussing the war at the very least Aegon would be included."

Arya nodded her agreement, "So, what do you think the Queen wishes to discuss? Strategy? There really is nothing to say about this fight. We just keep moving forward until there isn't a single one of the bastards left."

He simply shrugged as he pulled a grey fur cloak over his shoulders and walked over with hers in hand, "I couldn't tell you for sure Arya, perhaps this is another war council, perhaps there is other news, or perhaps she simply wishes to speak with us. We haven't spoken with her much the past few days thanks to my injury."

"Right," Arya allowed him to drape the cloak over her shoulders, "well let's go find out shall we." They walked out into the biting cold close together, doing what they could to keep it from sinking into their bones as they hurried through the encampment toward Daenerys' tent. The three dragons had done a fantastic job of clearing the area and the fires lit all through the camp certainly helped keep the cold at bay but there was no way of avoiding the cold this far north.

They stepped into the Queen's tent to find many of the lords already awaiting them. _So a war council then, how fantastic. _Of those usually included in these meetings only one had perished in the fighting, Obara Sand. Arya knew for a fact that the Dornish woman was a fierce fighter, but she was accustomed to the soft sand and sweltering heat of her homeland. The North took its toll on her both physically and mentally and when they fought in Molestown she was overwhelmed by a group of wights before having her throat slashed open.

There were other injuries of course but hers was the only death. Edric Dayne lost the pinky finger of his right hand, Stannis Baratheon the tip of his left ear, and Loras had another scar on his pretty face. _It does make him look less like a maiden recently flowered though. _The worst though by far was Harry Hardyng, the man was unaccustomed to wielding a knife with the necessary skill to fight one of the White Walkers; as a result, he lost his left eye from a slash and nearly died in the first battle after Winterfell. _I wonder how Sansa will react… should they ever see each other again. _

Daenerys sat at the head of a long table, Jon on her right and Aegon on her left. Ser Barristan stood behind the trio in silent vigilance. They were talking amiably amongst themselves. There seemed to be no animosity between the half-brothers, something that genuinely surprised the former assassin considering the building relationship between Dany and Jon. _I suppose I should count it as a blessing, I would much rather not have to watch Jon's back for him. _

There were only two seats open and they were next to Jon. Arya took the seat directly next to her brother while Aerion took the seat just next to Stannis Baratheon; Davos Seaworth sitting just next to him as per usual. Arya had to admit she was impressed with the former smuggler, the man wasn't a trained knight by any stretch of the imagination but from what she had seen he fought smart and dirty. A combination that had left him uninjured where better trained men weren't. _Probably helps that he has the good sense to avoid the Others when they join the battle as best as he can. I like the man but I doubt he would last long, dirty tricks don't exactly work on them. _

As Arya sat she caught the last bits of the conversation going on between the royal family, "… well it is your decision but you know our opinions." Jon said resolutely as Aegon nodded along. Daenerys was frowning slightly in concentration and certainly didn't look like she agreed when finally she spoke.

"Lords and Ladies," Asha Greyjoy actually snorted at the mention of ladies, considering she didn't consider herself as such and from what she knew of Arya she was far from a lady as well. As far as she knew the only ladies there were the Queen and the Red Priestess who stood not far behind Stannis.

Daenerys ignored this as she continued, "I asked you all join me here so that we might discuss how to proceed in our struggle against the Others."

Arya sighed as the noise in the room escalated immediately. She really didn't see a reason to have this conversation. There was nothing for it but to keep fighting until the enemy had nothing left to give. _They don't fight for a cause as far as we know, or for lands, or for anything save for the death that war brings. We can't merely negotiate conflict away like we did in the Vale. _Arya and Aerion just sat silently as the Lords bickered amongst themselves.

It was Stannis's voice that rose up out of the multitude of conversations to actually address the Queen's concern, "We have them back beyond the Wall, though that means little considering it is just a shattered remnant now. We have no way of rebuilding the structure so even with them on the other side we must continue pushing them back."

"And what then?" Daenerys responded a little testily, "We have already lost more than a fifth of our forces and we have no idea what our enemy's actually number. For all we know, they can continue to throw the dead at us until we are nothing but burned bones and blue eyed corpses. Add to that, we have yet to actually encounter a leader amongst their number," she raised a hand to stop the comments of more than one in the room, "I am aware that we have encountered and killed hundreds of the Others but there is no indication who in their number is **the **leader."

Ser Davos, who like Aerion and Arya stayed silent when the bickering began, spoke up, "What do you purpose then your Grace?"

Daenerys looked to Aegon and then Jon in turn, she held the latter's gaze a while longer before responding, "I suggest that I along with Jon and Aegon fly north to the Land of Always Winter while it is vulnerable. See what we might learn there and if there is a way to end this war just as the Last Hero supposedly did thousands of years ago, take that opportunity."

"You would leave us without the aid of a single dragon with the enemy just ahead?" Harry Hardyng sounded rather furious at the idea and the sentiment was shared by nearly every other lord along the table.

Asha's voice proved to be the least angry and most well-reasoned, "We have never fought a battle against them without a dragon. It would be foolish to believe that we could withstand the number of wights they could send at us without the dragons there to serve as a deterrent."

Daenerys nodded stiffly and turned to look at her nephews, "So then, we know I shall be taking this journey." Jon did not look pleased with the unilateral decision but there was little that could be done at the moment save to offer his service to his aunt.

"I will gladly take the journey with you," he paused a moment, "though I must say whether you take myself or Aegon, I recommend that at least two other capable swords be brought along as well."

Daenerys nodded, "Aegon do you have any objections to remaining with the army to help defend against the wights?"

The Prince shook his head slowly, "No your Grace, I would be honored to lead the army in your absence but I must confess my hesitance towards this plan… again."

Daenerys sighed heavily, the weight of the situation making her look far older than her twenty years of age, "I understand your objections but almost 40,000 men have died in this fight with no end in sight. What will be left of the kingdoms when it is all over?"

Aegon nodded reluctantly, "As you say, but I still don't agree."

"Noted Prince Aegon, but I have made up my mind." She turned her attention back to Jon, "Who would you recommend accompany us on our journey?" Daenerys obviously had her own opinions, knowing full well who the three she would consider were.

"I would recommend Ser Barristan," Jon began, sparing the old knight a quick glance to which he nodded, "but he doesn't hold a blade that could harm the Others, a dagger yes but he would be far more useful where he can use his sword to full affect." He looked around the room until his eyes came to Arya and Aerion, "In fact, save myself I believe it is only these two in the room who hold weapons beyond obsidian daggers that can harm our enemies." Edric Dayne seemed displeased with this claim but Dawn had been proven to withstand the weapons of their enemy but lacked the ability to actually harm the Others.

Daenerys nodded her agreement with the decision, clearly pleased, "Very well, the army will move out tomorrow morning. Should we learn nothing on our venture into the Far North we will return and aid in the fighting as soon as possible, and continue with this war until either they are all dead or we are." All around the table gave grim nods of assent at the Queen's command, "You may leave us ,thank you." When everyone else cleared from the room only six remained, though Ser Barristan seemed entirely unconcerned with the conversation at the moment.

"Aegon, Jon," Daenerys addressed her nephews, "I know neither of you agree with my decision in this matter but thank you for standing by it when it was presented to the other lords."

Jon shrugged, "You are our Queen, we can provide council and our opinions but in the end it is your decision and both of us shall follow your commands whatever they are."

"I have learned my lessons well, your Grace" Aegon told her firmly, "This is your decision and I will abide it even if I don't agree."

Daenerys smiled lightly, "I fear we must travel into the heart of this terrible winter, I can only hope that we will return." Jon grasped her hand affectionately and Arya had the good sense not to tease at the moment.

"There is a story of the Last Hero," Arya started, drawing the attention of the others in the room, "they say he sought out the Children of the Forest, it is possible we might do the same."

"That story is thousands of years old Arya," Jon rebutted almost dismissively, "and no one knows for sure if he even found the Children. Nan never was very clear on how the whole thing ended."

Arya rubbed her temples, "I know Jon, I do. I was just trying to think of something that might help end this war and this winter."

Aerion wrapped an arm around her shoulders as all in the room fell into silence for a long moment until finally she spoke again, "There is one thing that bothers me though."

"And what is that?" Aegon asked curiously.

"Why does Valyrian steel harm the Others? The stories of the Long Night date back 8,000 years, the Freehold didn't come to power until 5,000 years ago." Arya understood that it could very well just be a result of the nature of Valyrian steel and its magical properties but was curious whether there was a better explanation.

Jon furrowed his brow, "I never thought of that. There was a book at Castle Black that spoke of the Last Hero's dragonsteel sword. I always assumed there must be some sort of connection between that and Valyrian steel."

Arya shrugged, "It is very likely just an issue of these events taking place so long ago that the history has been distorted. After all, they say Bran the Builder built the Wall during the Age of Heroes but that ended 10,000 years ago. Yet it is also said that he built the Wall to defend against the Others who didn't come until 8,000 years ago. The two stories just don't work together." Everyone nodded before Aegon stood.

"As interesting as the conversation is," Arya was surprised to find he meant that, "I shall leave you all for the night, we march to battle again tomorrow and I would like to be as well rested as I can manage." Everyone could certainly understand that desire. The first few battles after Winterfell happened in quick succession and lasted days, they were fortunate that the enemy had become less tenacious of late. _Of course they could be trying to lure us into a false sense of security. _

Jon made to leave as well, "I think I shall do the same." Daenerys' eyes followed him as he made to leave and Arya decided that she had enough of this foolishness.

"Jon sit back down," he turned to look at her confused but did so nonetheless, "Why would you leave when you will simply return later?"

Both blushed rather vividly at being called out so directly, something she found indescribably funny as both had lovers in the past. _Then again, it has been years for both of them and neither are trained assassins so I suppose I should give them some slack. _So she decided to continue as though they weren't red as Melisandre's robes, "You care about each other that much is obvious. There is no reason to hide the relationship that has developed between you two." She paused and her stern expressions softened significantly, "We four might very well die in the frozen North tomorrow, far away from our homes and family and friends. Take what comfort you can while you can." She leaned into Aerion as she finished her mild rant, "I know I plan on doing just that."

Jon grimaced, "I really don't need to know those sorts of things Arya… but you are right." He glanced at Daenerys who was smiling at him quite widely. The pair had become closer over the course of the months and battles they'd experienced together. They were tired of trying to hide something in which there was no shame.

Ser Barristan cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "Your Grace, if you wouldn't mind I shall make my way over to the tent set up for the others of your guard." Daenerys chuckled lightly as she nodded that he may leave. Aerion and Arya soon followed suit.

As soon as they reached their tent, Arya found herself pushed onto the furs, her shift opened and warm breath assaulting the nipple of her left breast. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips nor the dozens that followed. They were both extremely pleased they weren't interrupted a second time that night.

* * *

The next morning, the pair woke up tangled together naked but warm from the close contact. They made love one more time before getting ready for the day to find the camp in a commotion. They quickly packed up their tent and found Daenerys and Jon waiting with Drogon and Viserion. Daenerys was hugging the old knight who had been her most devout servant for over five years.

Her eyes were watery though she was able to keep from crying outright, "You have been there for me at some of the most pivotal moments of my life. There has never been a nobler knight Ser Barristan." Daenerys hadn't made this sort of farewell when leaving for Last Hearth ahead of the cavalry but at the time she wasn't nearly as afraid. Now they were heading toward a land unmapped by any man, she wanted to make sure the old knight knew exactly how she felt.

Barristan looked entirely taken aback, though he hugged his Queen back tightly, "It has been my greatest honor to serve someone who actually deserves to rule. You do better by your name then any of your ancestors ever could." They backed away from one another both smiling slightly before Daenerys moved toward Drogon. Both Nymeria and Ghost stood nearby, waiting to be taken up in the claws of the dragons. Neither Jon nor Arya had the heart to leave them behind.

As the army began making its way out of the encampment in the shadow of what remained of the Wall, the four mounted up and moments later, direwolves in tow, they were flying quickly through the air to the northwest.

Two hours in they flew past the Fist of the First Men, barely visible in the thick snow falling from the sky. It wasn't much to look at but it was an old, strong place where many of Jon's black brothers died in an attack by the Others that led to the eventual death of Lord Commander Mormont. It was only slightly further North of their that they noticed a prominent weirwood tree atop a hill, two smaller ones at what appeared to be a cave entrance and ironwoods and more weirwoods interspersed beyond. Even over the rush of air, Arya was able to hear the slight whimper of Nymeria in Drogon's claw. Arya leaned into Daenerys and spoke loudly enough that the Queen could hear, "I think we should land near that cave there." She received a puzzled look in return but Daenerys urged Drogon to land nonetheless; Viserion following suit moments later.

As Arya dropped down from Drogon's back she noticed it was eerily quiet near the entrance to this cave. Nymeria was sniffing the ground enthusiastically before her head snapped up and they all noticed a great silver-grey direwolf with yellow eyes just near the entrance to the cave, the three massive animals yipped happily to one another and Arya couldn't hide her shock. Aerion noticed the look and leaned in to speak to her, "Is that your younger brother's wolf?" Arya only nodded mutely as she made her way into the cave; Jon just behind with the same bewildered look as his sister.

The cave was dark and far warmer than any of the four expected .Arya couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched but she ignored it as she made her way further into the, **much** larger than she expected, cave. They walked only a few minutes when the distinct sound of running water reached her ears, something she never would have expected.

As they moved forward they entered a large cavern with the roots of weirwoods and ironwoods and every other tree upon the hill running along its walls. There was a sheer drop maybe twenty paces in where the sound of water was coming from, and a natural bridge that led to the other side. At the very edge of this abyss there was a lone figure that seemed to be one with the roots of the weirwood tree. Arya had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she had found her little brother.

Bran had grown over the years, even in his strange state of both man and tree that much was obvious. His upper body was broad like their father's, his auburn hair grew out all the way to his hip in a slightly curled fashion, and his blue eyes were just as clear as she remembered. His legs though were a different story, the roots of the tree had grown around and through them. Arya noticed idly what appeared to be another mass of root a few feet away, it looked almost like it had a face but no eyes gazed upon her from that root system.

"Arya, Jon," Bran's voice was deeper and rough as though it hadn't been used in years, "It is good to see my sister and cousin again, though I have seen you much more recently than you have seen me." His eyes switched focus from his relatives to Daenerys and Aerion behind, "The Mother of Dragons and the last son of the Blackfyres, greetings to you as well."

"Bran," Arya began in a hushed tone, "What is this place? What happened to you?"

Bran smiled, his teeth were stained red. The same red as the leaves of a weirwood tree, "This is the cave of the last greenseer, me. Lord Bloodraven," he nodded toward the mass of roots across from him, "was the last before me."

Arya nodded slowly, "And where is Hodor?"

A brief shadow of pain fell over the younger boy but it passed quickly, "He is one with the Old gods now Arya," he paused, "the Reeds left this place two years ago, I did what I could to protect them." A small fond smile crossed his face, "Meera made it home, Jojen did not."

Arya knew these to be the children of Howland Reed but didn't find that particularly important at the moment, "So you have been here by yourself for two years?"

Bran gave her a sympathetic look, "No Arya, never alone. What remains of the Children stays with me, doing what they can to maintain this place against the Cold Ones. But I have been with father, grandfather, Robb, even you and Jon. I see beyond the here and now into the past and into many futures."

Jon spoke up then, "How did you protect your friends on their journey south Bran?"

"In the darkness, through bird and beast alike I protected them from any who might harm them. The Others most of all," he turned to his cousin, "Just as I used them to keep the Others behind the Wall. It wasn't just luck and your efforts that kept them from breeching the Wall for five years. I fought them in the only way I could and kept them from working the magic that finally found that old monument collapse." Jon was clearly taken aback.

Daenerys used the brief lull in conversation to interject, "I'm sorry to interrupt Brandon Stark, but do you know how we might end this war with the Others?"

Bran turned his attention to her, his face relaxed and when he spoke he was calm, "You refuse to make the same mistakes as the First Men and Children did when they were in conflict with the Others."

"What do you mean Bran?" Jon asked with a furrowed brow.

"The Others are not what you believe, they are more complex than simple monsters. They, like the Children or Men, are simply another race that had every intention of conquering Westeros some 10,000 years ago. Not to end the world but to turn it into their kingdom. Their magic is based in death, their thrall are like slaves but without the pain of their masters whips." Daenerys' nostrils flared but she maintained her silence.

He paused a moment, "It wasn't the Andals who drove the Children deeper into their Forests but the Others, and men found themselves near death. The Last Hero, gathered the Children and together they and the First Men drove them back to the Fist. There they made a pact; the Far North would belong to the Others where they could maintain their cold kingdom in peace. The giants and children could keep the forests and the mountains of the land, and together they would live in peace.

"History of that age is distorted terribly," Bran said almost morosely, "The Wall was a product of the giants, Others, Children and First Men together to demarcate the territorial lines. It is only correct, in so far as it was Bran the Builder, first of the Starks who helped in its construction. "

Bran sighed, "It was 1,500 years later the Night's Watch was created for the purpose of defending the Wall, but against the South not the North. I question why no one ever found it strange the castles of the Watch were on the south side of the Wall instead of the north, particularly when you consider that the Walls of those castles are barred and defended against southern attack."

"The thirteenth Lord Commander, the man who would become known as the Night's King, one Edrik Stark was north of the Wall hunting, one of the few things allowed in the pact, when he met his White Walker bride. She was the Lady of the Far North, a Princess for all intents and purposes." His blue eyes, closed a moment as he took a deep breath,"The story from there is partially true, they wed against his vows but they did not perform terrible, bloody rituals. A feudal king named Joramund outside of the control of the Starks at the time heard of this travesty, as they viewed it, and attacked the Watch in force."

Bran sighed, "The black brothers of the time did not appreciate their commander's decision and allowed the attackers entrance into the castle and when the couple fled, they were then allowed into the Far North to continue the pursuit. It was because of that the Others attacked again. Their pact was broken, and another Lord Brandon Stark, rode north with a host of men to try and end the hostilities."

"After trying and failing to reach new terms with the Others, Brandon managed to convince the Children to fight with them and together they pushed them back into the Lands of Always Winter, where with the blood of wargs and greenseers the Children cast a spell that locked it off from the rest of the world for thousands of years. It weakened significantly when the dragons left this world and fifty years ago it broke entirely." He looked at the enthralled faces of his audience before continuing, "They are the same people betrayed so long ago and since they gained their freedom they have bided their time. Should they have been able to break the Wall five years ago as they intended, all of Westeros would already be left in cold and darkness, an empty husk all because of the actions of Joramun."

All four looked at the greenseer before them in stunned silence. _Everything we thought to know about history isn't true. _"What happened to Joramun and his people?" She asked unable to think of anything else to comment on at the moment.

"Brandon refused them reentrance into the south and they became the first of the wildlings. They followed Joramun until his death but his four sons fought amongst themselves. One became the first Magnar of Thenn while the other three warred against each other over the desire to be the strongest. Their people chose which one to follow and scattered across the lands north of the Wall." Bran explained in his raspy, almost wind-like voice.

Daenerys was frowning, "The mistake you spoke of… there were many mistakes made, which do you hope we will avoid?"

Bran turned his penetrating blue eyes on her, something she herself had done with her violet eyes many times in the past as, "You can either negotiate with the Others, just as the Children and the First Men did in 10,000 years ago or… you kill them all, every single White Walker, there can be no spell and if there cannot be peace then they must die. Should you find a way to negotiate peace, you must ensure their kingdom is never intruded upon again."

For the first time Aerion addressed the younger boy, his voice filled with no small amount of awe, "How do you know all of this? Truly, it seems such an impossible thing."

Bran spared a brief smile at Arya before turning to her lover, "I have seen it through the eyes of the hundreds of heart trees that once existed on this continent. I don't give you the false speculations of maesters thousands of years displaced from the events, based on old wives tales meant to terrify children." He assured the warrior looming above him, "I tell you only what I have seen with my own eyes."

Aerion nodded as Daenerys spoke up once again, "I planned to go to the Land of Always Winter, and determine if I might end this war without further bloodshed. I thought to cut off the head of the snake and watch the body falter, but I sense that is not possible?" Arya had never heard Daenerys sound so unsure of something in all her time serving the Mother of Dragons.

Bran nodded his head slightly, the roots around his head drawing tight, "The Queen of Winter hasn't left her icy home, should you wish to negotiate any sort of peace you must speak with her there. It is not a hard place to find." He paused a long moment, "She and her husband are the strategic leaders of the army that threatens the realm, kill them and you shall find the rest of the army will flounder as you hope."

"Did you know we would come?" Jon asked quietly.

"It was among the possible futures I saw. There were a thousand others, ones where each of you lay dying a world away." He turned his eyes on Arya, "I saw you bitter and cold, the most deadly servant of Death who brought the gift to the woman you serve now so loyally." She turned to Jon, "I saw you cold in the snow, stabbed by a dozen of your brothers the last remnants of your person falling into Ghosts mind before the end." To Daenerys, "The best of your advisors never came to you, you chose leniency and in the end it saw all of your works reversed. You chained your dragons and lost them in the process, never would they come to Westeros." To Aerion, "You I saw only recently, after seeing you with Arya in front of the heart tree in Winterfell," the couple shared a brief smile as Bran continued, "You lost yourself to your own mind, fought against Dothraki hoards and died blade in hand but… empty."

Each of them looked slightly uncomfortable before Bran brought some cheer to the slightly depressing speech, "Yet that isn't how things turned out… for any of you, and while it isn't yet an absolute, there is a hope that this winter will end."

Arya leaned down and weaved her hands through the roots that held her brother in place until she was able to give him a semblance of a hug, "I imagine you shall always remain in this place Bran, it is what and who you are. I imagine you know that both Sansa and Rickon are alive and well, Robb was murdered, mother has been long dead and I ended her pale imitation, and that you will see whatever comes of this one way or another. But know that I will miss the opportunity to hear you laugh and watch you smile little brother." Arya pulled away from Bran and they shared sincere smiles, the airiness in Bran's personality slipping momentarily. Jon laid his hand on Bran's shoulder.

They spoke quietly but Arya could hear if only barely, "You will never know how much I appreciate what you did to protect the Wall," he paused a moment, "I won't claim to understand all of this, but if this is what you are meant to be then I wish you all the best."

"Thank you Jon, I heard from father's own mouth the truth of your parentage but brother or cousin, I love you all the same." Jon stepped away and Aerion and Daenerys gave their farewells to the young greenseer before they made their way out of the cave and back toward the waiting dragons. The two massive beasts were curled up between the trees, the direwolves lying comfortably underneath the warmth of their wings.

The four silently remounted the dragons and made their way north again, within the hour they were across the Frostfang Mountains. As they passed the mountain range the winds and snow picked up rather significantly. They flew low so they might still be able to see the ground as they drew closer to the Land of Always Winter. Each of them was covered in snow; even Daenerys began to feel a shiver through her unusually warm skin. Then, suddenly it all just stopped. There was no more wind, no more snowfall; instead, they were looking out over a vast tundra of ice and a distant mountain range.

This was the Land of Always Winter, the cold was still extremely penetrating and Arya had a feeling that were she not huddled so close to her brother, atop a dragon, bundled in the warmest clothing she could muster up she would already have frostbite. It was another two hours before they found the city of the Others, built along the side of the northernmost mountain range in all of Westeros.

The city was built of ice jutting out of the ground in great, tall spires. The walls of their city were smooth and high, a seemingly solid expanse of dense ice so thick they lacked any translucence. _Like the people who built it, this city has its own sort of terrible beauty._ The buildings were numerous behind the walls, and yet it appeared nearly empty. _They must have sent nearly everyone in their city to command their army and conqueror the realm. I can't really blame them either, they say no man has ever survived in this place. _

They landed in an open courtyard in front of what could only be described as the Great Hall of this icy city. It was taller than every other building in the city by half, its spire seemingly the most ornate its doors covered in some sort of runes. As the four dismounted again Aerion and Arya huddled together while Jon and Daenerys did the same, they approached the large arched doors slowly and seemingly of their own accord, they opened to reveal a corridor bathed in a blue light emanating from the walls.

They entered warily, each step measured on the smooth icy surface but they noticed rather quickly that despite its similarity in appearance to ice, it wasn't slick. The air was warmer though far from pleasant. The echoes of their footfalls was the only noise in the long corridor as they made their way ever deeper into the building until they reached a set of ornate doors. Unlike the previous doors these did not open of their own accord. Daenerys stepped forward and with a gentle push found the doors gave way to a throne room with six figures inside. Along the walls on either side were two White Walkers, swords on their hips, and translucent armor in place. But it was the pair on the thrones that drew the eye.

On the right sat a man that much at least was apparent and while he had certain features in common with the Others there were distinct differences. His hair was unique, instead of the snow white or pale blue they had come to associate with the enemy, it was dark, black in fact. So black it had the appearance of pulling all other light in the area in. His eyes were looking down on them calculatingly though not maliciously. Part of his iris was the telltale blue of the Others, but inside was a ring of grey that reflected light like polished steel. He wore black armor, his pale skin a stark contrast. Even if the features were intensified she could see the family resemblance. This man was a Stark, she had no doubt in her mind.

On the left sat one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen. There was no terrible beauty to the Lady of Winter, she was merely beautiful. Her white hair, whiter even than Daenerys', blew in a non-existent. Her blue eyes, were large and piercing. Her lips were blood red and her skin a pale white. She wore a blue dress both thin and form fit, which showcased her curvy body, and long slender legs. She was the only person in the room without a weapon clearly visible on her person.

As they entered, weapons were drawn by both sides save the Night's King but the Lady of Winter raised a single, calming hand that saw the Others sheath their cold blades. Jon, Aerion and Arya did the same though their hands never left the hilts. Arya was skeptical about how this conversation could go. _They are thousands of years old, what are the chances that we will even have the ability to communicate with them, let alone negotiate some sort of peace?_

Arya's concerns were immediately put to rest when the woman opened her mouth and the Common Tongue left her lips, even if slightly accented, "I wonder why you are here and how you even knew to come?" She noticed the stunned expressions on her guests' faces so with a slight smirk she continued, "I have seen your kind grow from afar for thousands of years, in my boredom I took to learning your language." Her gaze fell upon Daenerys, "I did not foresee your interference in our plans. Were it not for you my war would have been over years ago and justice achieved."

Daenerys held her head high as she stepped further forward, "What you seek isn't justice but vengeance, vengeance on a people who have long since forgotten the truth of what was wrought upon you and yours."

The Lady's features darkened, "Do you think that excuses anything? This world will become our icy domain from here to the land you call Dorne as way of reprisal."

"Because of the folly of one man who thought he had the right to decide your union was inappropriate?" Jon asked quickly, "Joramun was a fool, who thought his opinions of your union were more important than the fate of a longstanding pact."

The Night's King spoke up then, his voice deep and powerful, "And yet even knowing that it was Joramun who was in the wrong, my own brother fought against us, brought the Children against us and trapped all of the Others in this place."

"He did what he thought was necessary and only after exhausting all other options. Brandon banished Joramun from the realm for his stupidity." Jon paused a moment clearly gathering his thoughts, "I am your kin as well," Jon reasoned as he gestured toward Arya, "so is she, but here we are offering you the hand of peace instead of the blade of a sword."

"You are my kin displaced by thousands of years, our blood shares nothing. I have been here for 8,000 years while the Starks have gone on." He didn't yell but his voice took on a hard edge.

"And for 8,000 years you could do little save plan your vengeance as your numbers grew ever greater." Jon said understandingly. "Though I must say, you are the only female of your kind I have ever seen, so I can't imagine your number grew that greatly." He finished indicating the Lady.

The Lady waved a hand dismissively, "Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they aren't here. Our city stretches deep into the mountain behind this Hall. Our women and children remain there."

"How many are you I wonder?" Daenerys questioned, returning all present to the matter at hand "Between the dead you have raised and your own kind I imagine it is many… but waning."

"Why would we give you that kind of information, you who represent the only chance of our failure?" The Lady stood for the first time. They all noted she was an exceptionally tall woman, just as tall as Aerion at least.

"Because in our experience fighting your people they are far fewer than their thrall, meaning that either you are holding them back in reserve, which seems unlikely considering you believed your conquest would be swift, or, much like the Children, you don't reproduce quickly. You might have hundreds of thousands in your thrall, millions even but dragon's fire burns hot and they fall as quickly as your snows to the heat. They come less and less in every battle and eventually their numbers will reach naught." Daenerys sounded extremely confident in her theory. The Lady faltered for only a moment but everyone noticed it.

"We will fight till the bitter end, whether that means we succeed or fail is irrelevant." The Night's King stood beside his Queen, though he too sounded less confident.

"If that is your decision…" Dany gestured to the three warriors just behind her, who made to draw their swords, "You are the leaders of the army, you command from afar and without you they will falter. No more careful planning that sees us lose thousands before you retreat to another defensible position. No your warriors, your thrall, **will **fight to the bitter end… and it will be their end not ours. And as much as it pains me to say it, my dragons shall burn this place to the ground and seal your women and children in the mountains. " This more than anything seemed to strike a nerve in the pair. _All those brief shows of anger or surprise meant more than I ever would have thought. Seeing them like this gives a whole new perspective._

The Lady of Winter spoke slowly, "What do you propose? This was supposed to be our gloriously return, the story of ice but it seems it will end in fire."

Daenerys smiled slightly, "It need not end in either. The descendants of Joramun are in my realm now beyond what remains of the Wall where they shall remain, the Children have nearly left this world and only a handful of giants remain. This land and all land as far as the Wall shall be yours and only yours. "

The two most revered of the Others looked at each other for a long moment before together they turned to look at their guests, they're response was completely stoic, no smile upon their face no sneer, "We agree… with a specific stipulation."

Daenerys expected as much, considering they weren't in a completely superior position, "And that would be?"

"The Wall will be rebuilt and guarded on our side by my people. I will not suffer from the same mistake my father did 10,000 years ago by leaving it to your people." She started pacing everyone in the room following her movements, "I have no desire to see another man in our lands for as long as I live, and trust me it shall be far longer than any of you."

Daenerys nodded but stepped closer to her pale counterpart, " I have stipulations of my own then. You shall release the dead you hold in thrall and allow them to be burned and this deep winter you have wrought with your magics shall be lifted." The Lady did not look pleased but she nodded all the same, "Do you have any children?" The question seemed slightly odd but they responded anyway.

"A son, he is young for one of the Others." The Night's King answered cautiously.

"Then a daughter of House Targaryen shall be his bride, a true union of ice and fire." Daenerys finished to the sound of complete silence. The Lady of Winter stepped forward, towering over the smaller woman before she extended her hand.

"Under these terms we shall cease hostilities with all southern forces. I expect you to return beyond the Wall within the week at which point I shall send my people to restore the Wall we destroyed." Daenerys reached out her hand, and the cool skin of the Lady of Winter melded with the heat of the dragon's blood and both for the first time in their lives felt the heat of normal skin. When they pulled apart the Lady spoke again.

"Now go, leave this place and return to your army. You will find that my people will have retreated by the time you reach them." She made to turn away but paused, looking once more to Daenerys, "I imagine we shall speak again soon Daenerys Targaryen."

All four of the southerners turned to walk away, the three fighters just behind their Queen. Arya couldn't help but feel mildly useless in this whole thing. She had gone there with the impression she would be fighting her way through the city of the Others until they slew their leaders. _But… but I suppose this is better, thousands more will survive this because of the agreement. _As they exited the building she turned to look back at the mountains and in the sides she could see figures standing at the edges of what she could only assume were cave systems. They were the women and children looking down on them with those pale blue eyes.

They mounted the dragons and took to the air moments later, leaving the kingdom of ice behind. They didn't speak, any of them over the long hours between departing and reaching the southern edge of the Haunted Forest where they found the army. Slightly further north there was a portion of the Haunted Forest up in smokes from where Rhaegal had set it alight, the fires had been put out though. The snow came down slowly and the bitterness of winter had lessened noticeably. _They really did have some hold over the weather of the world. _

As they landed beside Rhaegal, the four dismounted and Ghost and Nymeria exited the claws of the great dragons. Aegon approached in a rush, "What happened, the Others retreated but… it was strange, they did it at the oddest moment and their thrall just… dropped dead in their wake. I tried to follow their retreat but they disappeared in the darkness."

Daenerys gestured for her nephew to calm down, "This war is over, peace terms have been reached. We shall gather the Lords and all shall be explained." She started walking, "I imagine that you are having the dead gathered?"

"Yes," Aegon responded eagerly, "I was shocked to find they abandoned their army."

"Yes I imagine you were," she hesitated a moment, "tell me of the losses."

Aegon faltered in his next step and made it clear to all that he had news that she really wouldn't like, "I am sorry to tell you that among our 3,000 casualties Ser Barristan died in the battle." Daenerys turned to look at him quickly, her eyes wet. Aegon realized she wanted a more detailed explanation, "Ser Loras threw himself between his brother and a killing blow from one of the Others, his blade shattered on contact with its weapon but before the White Walker could finish him Ser Barristan pushed him aside. The old knight killed the bastard with an obsidian dagger but not before the White Walker shoved his blade through Barristan's chest."

Daenerys took a shuddering breath as tears began falling down her cheeks, "He died honorably, defending another. I only wish that I had been able to finish my business sooner. He may not have died at all." Jon stood beside her and put an arm around her waist, a gesture she appreciated, as they continued walking through the makeshift camp.

The thousands upon thousands of dead were gathered and set alight in the stretch of open land between the Wall and the edge of the Haunted Forest. It was then that they finally learned just how many undead remained in the seemingly endless army of the dead remained under the Others command, 600,000.

Hours later, after midnight the Lords and Ladies sat in the Queen's tent once more, "This war is over," Daenerys began, "I reached an agreement with the King and Queen of the Others, the Night's King and the Lady of Winter." There were unhappy grumblings and Melisandre looked downright furious but Daenerys continued unperturbed, "Our agreement was simple, they released their hold on the undead thrall. They are granted the lands north of the Wall, which they shall rebuild. It shall be their realm and their realm alone." The two wildlings in the room looked particularly disgruntled at this, "To secure this new peace, in the future a daughter of House Targaryen shall marry into the ruling family of the Others."

Before anyone else had an opportunity to speak, Melisandre's scathing voice cut across the rest, "You allow the servants of the Great Other to not only survive but thrive here in the North?"

Daenerys scoffed, "I have heard your prophecies, I know of your Azor Ahai, your Prince that was Promised and I call it false. Your Red God is no different than the enemy you claim to fight. Was it not your God that supposedly raised Beric Dondarrion from the dead, or your God that raised Catelyn Stark? I have heard the stories of what that turned them into and it was far worse than the thrall that served the Others.

"Besides," Jon spoke up, "the Last Hero never destroyed the supposed enemy 10,000 years ago, no he treated with them and that peace lasted until men," He looked to the few wildlings in the room, "betrayed that pact."

Daenerys turned her hard, purple gaze on Melisandre, "Return to your home and tell your fellow priests I have no interest in your religion or your zealotry." Melisandre looked to Stannis pleadingly but the man lost faith in her supposed visions the moment he was forced to surrender to Daenerys at the Twins.

The Red Priestess looked back to the Queen, defeat in her eyes but also defiance, "Be glad you are the Mother of Dragons." With that she left the tent at a quick stride.

Davos sighed gaining the Queen's attention, "Beware that woman, she will not take this lightly." Arya couldn't help but agree but Melisandre's parting words made her believe that she wasn't willing to harm the Queen.

Daenerys nodded slightly before returning her attention to those gathered, "The former wildlings shall take up residence in the Gift, they will learn to farm and they will integrate themselves into my realm." She addressed both Toregg and Val, "I don't care if you do not kneel, but I will not have you risks the lives of the millions in Westeros because you are far too prideful for your own good." The Queen's voice was calm but deadly serious. The pair of wildling leaders looked outside where the dragons lay near the tent before nodding reluctantly.

Val was the one to respond, "We are few now, only 20,000, and the most volatile of us died in this war. It will not be hard to convince those who remain this is for the best."

Daenerys seemed contented with that, "If there are no other questions or comments then this meeting is over, we shall return south tomorrow morning. I would ask that each of you join me on the journey to King's Landing as I plan to call a council with the express purpose of discussing the repercussions of the many wars this country has suffered over the past five years." The Lords and Ladies filtered their way out of the tent silently Aegon last of all, until only the four who journeyed into the Land of Always Winter remained and one more. Ser Loras stayed behind staring intently at the Queen. When she stood he walked forward and kneeled before her, head bowed.

"Ser Barristan gave his life to save mine and my brother's." He looked up into her eyes, "I would serve as a member of your Queensguard so that I might protect you with the same level of loyalty as he did in his years of service."

Daenerys laid a hand on his shoulder, "Ser Loras Tyrell, I will gladly take you into my guard. Should you prove half the man Ser Barristan was in that capacity, I shall be a lucky Queen indeed." Her voice quavered slightly as she said Barristan's name.

The Knight of Flowers stood, and took up a position behind his Queen and the man that would likely someday become his King. Arya and Aerion bid farewell to the two Targaryens and made their way to their own tent. Neither could help the smiles on their faces as they entered the tent. This war was over. For better or worse, a peace had been reached with the Others and they could begin the process of healing a kingdom… among other things.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So here we go for the last time with this story.

Angeloux: I'm glad you liked Aerion and can completely understand why you don't usually like OC's. I did everything I could to make him a strong character. Really pleased you liked the bit with the Others and Bran, they were some of the most difficult scenes to write. I personally really like Barristan but I can easily see him putting his life in front of another's.

way of life: I'm glad you liked it :)

Gw82: Thank you!

colorprism: Happy you enjoyed it. The city was fun to describe as I feel their architecture would be quite unique.

dd: Thank you very much, that's quite the compliment. I never had any intention of letting this go unfinished :)

LaurenSelbyHughes: Really glad you liked the way I brought Bran in. It took me a while to think of a good way of doing it.

A Frozen Shadow: I actually considered sending Summer south but I just felt the connection between him and Bran was too strong to separate them.

JP: Thank you. I just couldn't accept that the Others were so black and white when so little in Martin's world is.

Birdy1210: Thank you, glad you liked it. There will certainly be weddings and reunions in this chapter.

Xenolov: Glad you loved it. The backstory for the Others took me a while to come up with.

lordmantis: I never had any intention of leaving this unfinished. Just isn't in my personality.

Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire is the property of George R. R. Martin no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this story.

* * *

The journey back to King's Landing took three months, and winter's cold grasp lessening as each day passed. The army disbanded slowly as they went, the common soldiers returning home with Daenerys' blessing.

They stopped at the Twins, collecting Daario, Grey Worm, Harry Strickland, Olyvar Frey and most importantly in Arya's opinion, Rickon in the process. The boy seemed truly attached to Shireen Baratheon, and though she was closer in age to Arya than Rickon, she seemed fond of him as well. The happiest reunion at the Twins happened between the three direwolves though; Ghost, Nymeria, and Shaggydog played in the yard of the castle for hours as way of reconnecting.

When they reached the Eyrie, Sansa was ecstatic at getting to see her youngest brother again. Arya was quite sure Sansa had placed a kiss on every inch of Rickon's face within seconds of seeing him. Afterward, her older sister embraced Jon with a love she never showed the man in his youth, though Arya knew Jon would never have the heart to hold it against her. To say the least, news of Jon's true parentage shocked Sansa. Her apologies for her childhood treatment of her cousin only doubled after that but he merely smiled and told her to think nothing of it.

From there they traveled into the Riverlands where Daenerys ejected Emmon Frey from Riverrun without a fight before making their way into the Westerlands.

At Casterly Rock, they were met by Daven Lannister. The burly knight bent the knee, surrendering the Rock and recognizing Tyrion's right to rule over the West. _Not that he really had much of a choice in the matter with no men to speak of and three dragons on his doorstep. _From the west they brought with them Edmure.

Her uncle had a tension filled reunion with his wife, but the second he saw his daughter the man lit up. Arya had no doubt that the pair would work past any of their differences, for the sake of their daughter if nothing else. Arya did what she could to help the situation along by telling her Uncle Edmure his wife's reaction to Walder Frey's death.

It was in the Westerlands that many of the men from the Reach and Dorne returned home.

As they approached King's Landing, all that remained of the army was the former slaves, Unsullied, and the Golden Company. All total it was only around 35,000 men. The dragons flew overhead, their shadows on rare occasion blocking out the sun which made itself known nearly every day in the last week of their journey. The snows along the road melted and little of it remained this far south. _I have no doubt that the Citadel will be sending another white raven sometime soon to signal the change in seasons._ The royal family was at the front of the army instead of in the sky with their dragons.

Arya and Aerion were just behind, riding alongside Garlan Tyrell, Asha Greyjoy, and Edric Dayne. The latter two of their three companions had become quite close over the previous three months, something that many were quite aware of.

The last remaining child of Balon Greyjoy responded to a question from Garlan, "I imagine little shall be granted to the people of the Iron Islands considering none save me, and those I commanded when captured, fought in the battle against the Others." Asha proceeded to shrug nonchalantly, "Honestly I hope the Queen gives us little, between raiding the west unsuccessfully and your conquest there," She looked to Arya, Aerion, and Garlan, "the Ironborn are too few to consider leaving the isles."

"Unless of course they were to entirely abandon them," Garlan responded, "They aren't exactly the most fertile lands."

"No they're not," Asha responded curtly, "but they are our lands and none will abandon them. With many of the reavers gone, more than enough food could be acquired either through fishing or farming to provide for those who remain." Asha tilted her head in thought, "I imagine my Uncle Victarion will also take up my Grandfather Quellon's approach to things as well."

Edric actually looked hopeful, "You think he will try and make marriage arrangements with the other Noble Houses to create stronger bonds with the mainland."

Asha laughed, "Yes that is exactly what I mean," she gave her younger lover a lascivious grin, "Not that you need worry, my uncle holds no sway over me, and if you haven't noticed from my nightly visits I am quite happy in your bed." Everyone laughed as Edric blushed red as a cherry. Asha took great joy in teasing him, if for no other reason than he seemed entirely unaccustomed to such treatment.

Garlan righted himself first, a crease forming in his brow as he seemed to contemplate something, "I must say I can't even begin to guess at how things shall be apportioned. The Queen's soldiers from the Bay shall return home as far as I am to understand it. Very few of the Golden Company remain and of those who do maybe five of them are suited to taking up a title."

Arya spoke up then, "Which leaves the families of Westeros. We have the Dornish being the group that fought the longest with the Queen but held back a good portion of their soldiers because of what happened with Quentyn Martell. Then we have the Reach, initially enemies but providing the largest number of fighters in the end. You and Loras most important of all," Arya gave Garlan a brief smile.

"Then there is the Westerlands, who suffered the most loss of nobility in this war and had only a small number actually fight on our side. The Riverlands were much the same, save those few who were still loyal to my mother's family. Then the Stormlanders who followed Stannis; many of those who took up the Lord of Light as their God are still angry with the Queen for her peace negotiation with the Others. And finally the Northerners who have suffered the most thanks to the attempted invasion by the Others and the winter they brought with them." Everyone was looking at her in mild awe. Arya rarely spoke up when discussing politics, having little interest in them. _Of course that doesn't mean I don't know what is going on._

Aerion laughed beside her, "I would say that about sums everything up nicely." He released a hand from the reigns of his horse and gave her own a quick squeeze.

"Hmmm," began Garlan with a mischievous look in his eye, "that covers nearly everything," he gave them a big smile, one that had likely done him quite a bit of good with his wife, "except you two of course. I sincerely doubt anything less than one of the Kingdoms' now vacant castles will be enough repayment for your loyal services, in the Queen's mind at least."

Arya smiled, "You are probably right, and we discussed that very possibility… what seems like years ago now." She went off into her own little world for a moment.

Aerion continued for her, "We will accept whatever Daenerys decides happily. We expect nothing, but know she will do something to show her gratitude."

An hour after midday, they made their way through the King's Gate into the city. Tyrion was awaiting them there along with a lovely woman Arya had only seen when last she was in the capital but knew to be one of Oberyn Martell's daughters, young Missandei, and a man who from description she could only assume was Tyrion's friend, Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. _Though, according to Tyrion he is a former sell-sword who knows when to take an opportunity._

"Your Grace," Tyrion said with a bow, "welcome back. We were glad to hear of your success in the North."

Daenerys, Jon and Aegon all dismounted, "Lord Tyrion, how good to see you. How have things been in the city since my departure?"

"Excellent, with the help of my associates here," He indicated the people at his sides, "the task you set for me before departing has been accomplished."

This was the first Arya was hearing of any such task. _Not surprising really, I'm not her only confidant and it isn't as though there was much I could have done thousands of miles from here to help. _Tyrion continued as they started making their way toward the Red Keep. Thousands of small folk looked out at the retinue as it passed. A cheer went up throughout the city. _Clearly they have been informed what happened in the North._

Arya and Aerion were fortunate enough to be close to the Queen so they could hear the conversation between the royal family and the Lord of Casterly Rock, "Jon Snow, how good to see you again."

Jon smiled at the half-man and extended his hand which was taken in a smaller one, "Jon Targaryen, Lord Tyrion, I am afraid that advice you gave me so long ago was based in… incorrect information; though, I can't really blame you, there was no book from which you would have heard the truth." Jon smirked.

Tyrion looked completely gob-smacked, "Well then… I don't really know what to say."

Daenerys chuckled, "Then perhaps telling me exactly what you've managed to accomplish here would be a good place to start."

"Yes," Tyrion said still looking at Jon, "yes, I think that would be best." He straightened up, "With the help of both Lord Bronn and Lady Nym we have managed to disband the entirety of the Faith's Militant and remove the High Sparrow."

Daenerys was now staring at Tyrion the same way he had been staring at Jon, "That is far more than I hoped for. How did you manage such a thing?"

"Had to kill some of the cunts," Was Bronn's gruff response. Tyrion glared while Daenerys just looked at him inquisitively. Noticing the look, Bronn coughed uncomfortably before continuing, "The most overzealous of the High Sparrow's faithful soldiers attacked the Red Keep after their leader died. They claimed it was foul play by Tyrion."

"Yes," Lady Nym's voice cut in with her Dornish accent, "and Lord Bronn went out with the City Guard, offered them the opportunity to leave peacefully and when they refused, killed them all."

Tyrion nodded, "We had no issues with them after that, as I am sure you can imagine." He said drily, "It is fortunate the Faith Militant movement only really gripped the capital, unlike when Aenys and Maegor were forced to deal with the issue."

"And how exactly was the High Sparrow dealt with?" Aegon asked from his aunt's right.

"Ah well…" Tyrion began but was immediately cut off by the lovely Lady Nym.

"He was poisoned." Arya certainly wasn't surprised, even among the Faceless Men there was respect for Oberyn Martell's knowledge of poisons. Knowledge he gladly passed down to the elder of his daughters.

"We attempted to reason with him on more than one occasion on your behalf but he refused to listen to our arguments. The man could not abide a monarch born of incest. Fortunately, you won over many of the small folk with how you took the city and as news spread of your success in bringing the other kingdoms back together, their love of you only grew." Tyrion informed Daenerys with a sideways glance at Nymeria that screamed he wasn't happy with her.

She ignored it, "So with the small folk caring little for his zealotry, it was only the Faith Militant behind him and even then his numbers waned. In order to put a final end to it, I secreted into his bed chambers in the night." She hummed to herself lightly, "I must say while I might not have liked the man he certainly wasn't a hypocrite." She shook herself, "Anyway I poisoned his water and the next morning he was found dead in his bed chambers."

"How did you get into his chambers unnoticed?" Jon asked curiously.

Missandei spoke up, her quiet voice reaching every ear, "That would be thanks to me, I was able to learn of a secret passage into the Sept of Baelor that the Lady Nym was able to use to great effect.

"Yes," Tyrion interrupted, "and since then a new man has been selected as High Septon, a former commoner much like the last, but this one doesn't have an obsessive desire that every person in the city answer to the seven-pointed star."

"Very good," Daenerys seemed genuinely pleased with the news, though she changed the subject quickly, "Which of the Lord and Ladies arrived ahead of us?"

"Of those not in your retinue," most were with Daenerys, joining as they traveled the country, "Mace Tyrell arrived two months ago with his daughter and my nephew, as did Arianne Martell with her brother Tyrstane and my niece Myrcella; though I assume that is for Prince Aegon's pending nuptials." Aegon surprised Tyrion by smiling at the mention of his wedding; the half-man was uninformed of the changes in the Prince after all.

"Many of the other Dornish Lords arrived along with them, including Lord Yronwood and Lord Uller," Tyrion continued quickly, "Victarion Greyjoy arrived a month ago as the only representative from the Iron Islands. Lord Manderly arrived from White Harbor last week, he needed people to lift him from the boat he has grown so fat." Nym couldn't help the snort that escaped her from the memory, "In truth those are the only nobles of note not in your company already." Tyrion chuckled, "You did enlist every Kingdom's help in your war against the Others, very few aren't with you now." He leaned in closer to Daenerys and whispered though Arya could still hear, "And your personal guests arrived as well just last week."

Daenerys smiled beatifically and nodded, "I was aware most were already with what remains of this army Tyrion, thank you. You have done tremendous work in my absence as usual."

"I am your Hand; I wouldn't fathom doing anything less." Tyrion responded earnestly.

The Red Keep quickly became a bustle of people as the various Lords and Ladies were assigned quarters. Aerion and Arya quickly took up residence in the same room they used when last in King's Landing. _We made some happy memories here._

They couldn't have been there any longer than twenty minutes, only having just finished removing their armor, when there was a series of rapid fire knocks on their door. Aerion looked to her questioningly before going to the door and opening it slowly.

When it was open about halfway, Aerion was pushed back as a dark haired ball of energy pushed into the room. "Nela!" Arya yelled happily. The little girl rocketed over to her and started babbling as she hugged Arya's legs. _So that would be what Tyrion was telling Daenerys about, I am going to have to thank her next I see her. _Arya and Aerion had of course told everyone back in Essos of their victory but hadn't expected this. Rhea, Marik, Eroeh, Daessa and Ashlyn filed into the room behind Nela, though Ashlyn did it with the same lack of decorum as the other girl.

Rhea allowed her usually regal demeanor to dissolve as she embraced her son with a ferocity rivaling that of a dragon. Arya couldn't help the morose thoughts that welled up in her, as she thought of her own parents. They were quickly wiped away though when Rhea and Nela switched places. Rhea gave her a hug she didn't really expect and leaned in whispering, "Thank you, thank you so much for taking care of him."

Arya pulled away, trying to hide the wetness in her eyes, "He took just as much care of me." Rhea smiled and hugged her one more time. Everyone made themselves comfortable in the room, with Nela sitting on Arya's lap and Ashlyn on Aerion's. Before either of them could ask the question on their minds Marik cut them off.

"The Queen invited us to the coming nuptials of her nephew to the Princess of Dorne, and her own upcoming nuptials to your cousin Jon." She indicated Arya. This was news to Arya, as neither Jon nor Daenerys had given any indication that they planned to marry so soon.

Rhea continued unaware that the news she just gave them was any sort of revelation, "Rhona would have come as well but she is heavily pregnant." Aerion and Arya both nodded. They were both well aware of Aerion's eldest sister's pregnancy, and the baby obviously came first. "The rest were simply too busy, thanks in no small part to the successes here. Honestly it would have only been me and Marik if Nela and Ashlyn hadn't been so dead set on coming too."

Aerion smiled widely, "Well whatever the reason you are here, I couldn't be happier to see you." They spent the rest of the night talking in more detail about what had happened since Arya and Aerion left Pentos. _Some things just can't be said in a letter. _The pair had everyone properly enthralled when they spoke of their defense at Winterfell, the story caused the two young girls a small amount of fright but they simply burrowed into Nymeria's fur. The direwolf allowed them to pet her softly. They both giggled uncontrollably when she licked their faces, breaking their fearful moods.

They followed up the desperate battle at Winterfell with the journey into the Far North. Their friends and family found it hard to believe at first but as they continued on they simply stared in wide eyed fascination that such a place existed. They talked through dinner and took their meal there before their guests left for their own quarters late in the night.

"I must thank the Queen for sending for them." Aerion said as he divested himself of his shirt and climbed into their bed.

Arya smirked, "Oh we will certainly thank the Queen… right after I hit Jon very, very hard for not informing me of their plans to marry." Aerion chuckled weakly as she sat in bed next to him.

"I suppose we ought to be upset with them for that, but I imagine they have told no one as of yet otherwise everyone we traveled with would have known." Aerion said thoughtfully.

Arya nodded, "I suppose you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that Jon is going to get an exceedingly hard time from me. I should have heard it from him long before anyone else." Aerion agreed, knowing full well that Arya just wanted the excuse to torment Jon a little bit.

**BEGIN LEMON**

They laid together silently for a while, not talking. Arya rested her head directly over Aerion's heart and smiled to herself softly as she felt it beat evenly against her ear. A small smirk crossed her lips as she reached her hand lower and into the trouser Aerion wore to bed.

She wrapped her hand around his flaccid manhood and smiled triumphantly when she felt his heart rate pick up from her ministrations. Slowly she stroked him, eliciting small groans of pleasure, until his turgid member rested in her hand.

Arya yelped in surprise when she felt his fingers push down the back of her trousers and into her small clothes. He gave her covered ass a firm squeeze, pulling a groan of pleasure from her. It turned into a moan as she felt his nimble fingers approach her flower from behind and lightly probe at her opening. She could already feel a wetness at her center from her own actions but his caused her to heat up considerably.

She started pumping faster as he dipped his middle finger into her core at a deliciously slow speed that had her gasp in a quick breath. He pulled out just as slowly, completely unsheathing the digit before bringing it up and circling her clit. Arya couldn't help but buck her hips up to force more pressure against her sensitive little bud. He repeated this process over and over again, pushing her passions ever higher. It was having such an effect on her that Arya could actually feel her juices leaking out onto her thighs.

Their breathing became labored as the minutes passed by, neither of them allowing the other a moment's respite. Aerion's own arousal was obvious as clear pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock as she twisted her hand up and down his shaft. As he slickened, her hand continued to move faster and faster until his breath was coming out in heavy pants. She knew she was bringing him exceedingly close to his peak, riding that edge right along with him as his fingers continued to move languorously along her lower lips.

Suddenly, he grasped her wrist and pushed it away. She looked at him quizzically even as he continued to focus on her. He pushed her lightly from laying atop his chest so that she was on her back on the bed. Aerion quickly divested them of their remaining clothing, his turgid cock springing up and her pussy glistening with arousal in the candlelight.

Arya couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine as he crawled up the bed and laid himself between her spread legs. He kissed at her inner thigh reverently before moving his way up to her aroused sex. He gave only a one gentle kiss, right to her clit, that caused her to shake slightly before moving up to her hips. He licked at her navel as he moved ever higher before finally reaching her left breast. She moaned as he began lavishing her nipple with delicious attention as he brought his right hand up to explore her depths again.

He steadily sawed two fingers in out of her dripping hole as he switched between each of her sensitive nipples, never allowing one to suffer any less attention than the other. Her hands involuntarily came to rest in his dark hair, lovingly massaging at his scalp as he did everything he could to bring her pleasure. She gave an audible gasp as Aerion curled his fingers inside of her and began rubbing at the tiny bundle of nerves along the top of her tight passage.

A flush began developing all across her chest as she felt her peak approaching. Aerion clearly noticed too as he ran the hand he didn't have currently tortuously pleasuring her body, down along her ribcage until it was resting on her hips. Then suddenly he brought it to her center and applied pressure just above her mound while using his fingers to manipulate her clit. The stimulation proved too much as she called out his name, no doubt loud enough for those nearest them to hear her completion.

She expected him to stop and allow her to do what she could to reciprocate but he continued his ministrations, driving her from one peak to another until words failed her and her mouth was opened in a silent exaltation of her extreme pleasure. He drove her through two more orgasms, during which she thoroughly drenched the bed upon which they made love, before finally she pushed his fingers from her body as she continued to twitch uncontrollably in her joyous rapture.

As Arya worked herself back to some semblance of consciousness, Aerion held himself above her kissing at her neck and cheeks and brow until finally he locked onto her lips. She pounced then, driving her tongue into his mouth and bringing one of her hands up to his neck to keep him there. She gripped his manhood in her slender fingers giving it a few swift tugs before aligning it with her now absolutely flooded sex.

She pulled back to look into his eyes, "Please Aerion, I need you."

He leaned down to kiss her again, as he pushed into her body. She would never be able to describe just how right she felt in these intimate moments. His length stretched her tunnel as it slowly made its way deeper into her body. She found the feeling absolutely exquisite every time. They never broke their kiss, both moaning into it as he bottomed out inside of her.

Arya moaned again as he began a steady rhythm, gliding in and out of her body as she drew nearer to another peak. She brought one of her hands up to her bouncing bosom to tweak her own nipple and the other to brace on Aerion's flexing bicep. His hands dug deeply into the soft but firm flesh of her hips.

"Hunh," Arya struggled to speak through her moans of pleasure, "faster… love. Please… faster."

Aerion began hammering his turgid length in an out of her body as requested, causing a yelp of pleasure to pull from Arya's throat with each inward thrust. He pushed her through another orgasm, the walls of her flower gripping at his shaft trying incessantly to draw his seed from his body. The increased pressure forced him to slow but he refused to stop.

Arya didn't have the strength to push him off and change their position so she decided to just continue reveling in their pleasure. Many minutes later, she could feel him nearing his completion, and knew she was right there with him. He released the grip he had on her hip with his right hand and brought it to her clit yet again forcing her to buck her hips up into his powerful thrusts. She could tell he was preparing to pull out. _No more of that._

Arya brought her ankles up and locked them just above his flexing buttocks. At the same time she pulled his head down next to her own and whispered in his ear, "Inside of me Aerion." He pulled back to look in her eyes. The love they felt as they gazed at one another was palpable and that is when his resolve finally broke. With a final thrust, Aerion pushed his hips forward as Arya used her legs to draw him in just that extra little bit as he flooded her with his seed.

The feeling of his warmth bathing her insides caused her to peak in turn. They both shook uncontrollably as they worked through their orgasm. They rested together, Aerion still holding himself up to keep from crushing Arya, for a long moment, before he finally rolled to the side to lie beside her. Arya could feel the product of their vigorous activities leak from her thoroughly ravaged body. Arya crawled down his body to clean his withered manhood of their fluids. He moaned and his shaft was beginning to harden once again as she finished.

After he calmed once again, Aerion stood, and as was his custom grabbed a cloth and cleaned her of the essence leaking from her body. They kissed lovingly as Arya once again leaned her head against his chest to hear his even heartbeat.

**END LEMON**

Aerion's chest rumbled slightly as he spoke softly, "Arya," she pulled away slightly to look him in the eye.

"Yes Aerion?"

"Will you marry me?" There was no uncertainty in his voice. Just a clear confidence that Arya was the person he wanted most in the world.

Arya didn't even hesitate. _How could that even be a question after everything? _She leaned up to kiss him softly before pulling back. A radiant smile, the one reserved only for him, lit up her face, "Yes Aerion." They made slow passionate love one more time that night before falling asleep.

* * *

Arya and Aerion awoke early the next morning and quickly prepared themselves for the day's event; Daenerys' coronation in front of all the Noble Lords and Ladies. It was the first time in their time together that Arya **had **to wear a dress, and Aerion found the way it annoyed her to no end quite funny. Of course, she hid her wolf's head dagger in a sheath upon her thigh.

"You look beautiful love, and you know I could care less what your wear." Aerion soothed.

Arya looked down at her deep blue dress, something Sansa made for her, before laughing, "I know Aerion. Truthfully, I don't so much mind the dresses anymore. I wore more than one as an assassin. I just don't like having to wear one where there is potential danger." She smirked, "And as for you not caring what I wear, let's be honest you would be happy if I was wearing nothing."

Aerion stood on the other side of the room wearing a purple and black doublet and simple black trousers. In Arya's opinion he looked nearly as uncomfortable as her. Still Aerion smiled lasciviously at her, "I have no problem admitting that, but that might draw a bit too much attention… and I might do something we would both regret."

"Probably true," Arya rubbed her chin, "It would be quite fun to see certain people's faces though." They both laughed at that as they made their way toward the Great Hall where hundreds were already in waiting. _Hmm apparently we took a while longer getting ready than I thought. _They quickly found Aerion's family, sitting just next to Sansa and Rickon, all of whom were talking pleasantly.

Rhea was laughing at something Sansa told her, "I could easily imagine your sister hiding in the dog kennel in hopes of getting away from lessons."

Arya snorted drawing their attention, "It wasn't the lessons I was trying to avoid, well except those on sewing… it was just Septa Mordane I wanted to avoid."

Sansa scoffed, "Septa Mordane was a lovely woman," Arya gave her a look, "most of the time anyway." She finished with slightly less confidence. Arya let it go though, knowing the Septa was killed when their father had been taken captive by Cersei Lannister.

Within the next half-hour the entire room was filled. It went silent when Tyrion, Jon, Aegon and the new High Septon took their places atop the raised dais leading to the Iron Throne. Jon wore a black shirt and grey trousers. His face was cleanly shaven for the first time and Arya had to admit he looked every bit a member of royalty. Aegon wore the red and black of House Targaryen though it was tasteful. Arya very much doubted he would have managed such a thing before realizing just how much he could learn from his aunt.

The doors opened to reveal Daenerys looking every bit as beautiful as men the world over believed. She wore a purple dress that hugged the curves of her lithe body, while maintaining her propriety, which just barely touched the ground. She had a silver chain around her neck with a diamond pendant. Every eye followed her as she walked confidently toward the thrown.

She stopped before the steps leading up to the thrown where both Tyrion and the High Septon approached. The High Septon spoke, his voice strong if slightly raspy, "Do you Daenerys Targaryen swear to uphold the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, protect its people, and safeguard the realm from this day until your dying day?"

"I so swear." Daenerys' voice rang out through the silence.

"Kneel." Daenerys did so as Tyrion was handed her crown, a beautiful band of gold adorned with the depictions of her three dragons. He placed it upon her head and they shared a smile as she stood and took steady steps as she ascended the throne. As she sat, she did not cut herself on its jagged surface. _And I sincerely doubt she ever will._

"All Hail Daenerys Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of the Bay and Mother of Dragons." The High Septon called out. A deafening cheer rang through the Great Hall as every Lord and Lady tried to make it abundantly clear they were happy about the new Queen's reign.

What followed was a two hour stretch of the Seven Kingdoms' elite swearing fealty to Daenerys Targaryen. The most important were obviously the Great Houses: Stark, Tully, Lannister, Baratheon, Tyrell, Martell, and Greyjoy. While they had done it in the past, it was important that their bannerman and the other important houses saw it happen. The other houses present simply swore their fealty as an attempt to win favor, some going so far as offering gifts. Daenerys accepted all with a plastered on smile. _She really is quite good at making that look real, even if any mediocre assassin can tell it's not._

That night there was a large feast. It was here that the many now Extinct Houses were discussed as well as what was to be done with the various vacant castles.

Of course Daenerys sat at the head of the largest table, her nephews at her sides. About an hour in she stood quieting everyone present as she spoke, "This Kingdom has been ravaged by war in recent years, and there has been no small number of losses. Houses have died out, and great castles desolate even now."

She paused, "I officially declare that Harrrenhal shall remain a ruin from this day onward. It has been nothing but a curse upon whichever House happened to hold it. Lordship of the Riverlands shall return to the Tully's as shall control of Riverrun." Edmure raised his glass in thanks, which Daenerys recognized, as many of the Riverlords cheered.

"In the matter of Houses which are now extinct in the male line, I have reached a simple decision. The remaining women in those Houses shall take up their Lordship." There were some murmurs, though none of them were of the darker persuasion. _It's kind of hard to argue with a woman who won her crown, particularly when there are three large dragons outside who would gladly give a demonstration of why she is Queen._

"Those castles which have no living heir to take up the lordship shall be assigned a new one by the Lord Paramount of that region." Daenerys eyes hardened, "though I would warn that nepotism will not be tolerated and should the proceedings be anything less than cordial I will take matters into my own hands." Really that only affected the Reach and the Westerlands. _The only House that went extinct between the other Kingdoms was the Boltons._

"There is one House whose succession I have decided to assign personally." Daenerys' eyes found Arya's in the throng of people and she immediately knew what was coming. "The Dreadfort was attacked by the Others but I have been informed it was not wholly destroyed. The House most affected by the atrocity of the Bolton's is House Stark, as such I have decided control of the Dreadfort and its lands shall pass to Arya Stark, and her descendants." It did not pass anyone's notice that this one act gave the Stark's even greater control of the North, not that they needed it. But when one considered Starks would also likely marry into two of the other Great Houses it was obvious that despite their woes they were still a family to be respected.

"With regards to my position as Queen of the Bay, my army from Essos shall return there along with the Golden Company." Harry Strickland was actually smiling so whatever was decided clearly sat well with what remained of the sell-swords, "Harry Strickland, along with Daario Naharis, and Grey Worm of the Unsullied, will take up positions as my governors in the three major cities of the Bay, reporting to me regularly." With that Daenerys sat and conversation began once again.

Arya leaned into Aerion, "Thank the gods we don't have to sit through another council and talk endlessly about what is going to be done about those extinct houses."

Aerion smirked and brushed his lips against her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I completely agree, my Lady of the Dreadfort." Arya chuckled happily and smacked at his arm lightly before returning her attention to Nela who sat at her side. As the dinner went on, Arya couldn't help but catch little snippets of conversation around them.

"Yes we have decided to marry, I like him well enough after all." She heard Asha Greyjoy proclaim from another table. Edric could be heard affirming that same thing nearby.

"House Thenn shall be replacing House Karstark now, my father made a mistake but even he wouldn't have condoned what Cregan tried to do." Alys Thenn explained to Wyman Manderly who took up twice as much space as anyone else in the area.

"Should I never have issue I may very well name my nephew's children my heirs." Tyrion explained to Lord Tyrell, who still seemed to be grasping at power if he could, "I certainly don't hold Tommen responsible for Cersei's offenses against me." Mace seemed pleased with this information and left Tyrion to continue his meal in peace.

Arya decided at that point she may as well tell her family and Aerion's the good news as well, "We've decided to wed." Arya stated bluntly during a brief lull in the conversation. No one at the table looked surprised, though Nela and Ashlyn both looked positively ecstatic at the news.

Marik grasped Rhea's hand, as Aerion's mother had a distinct wetness in her eyes, before speaking, "We had no doubt we would be hearing such news by the time we left here. I suppose we will just be delayed a while longer now before departing."

Daessa smiled at them, "We truly are happy for you. Do you have any plans for the wedding?"

Arya could see a frightening gleam in both Daessa and Sansa's eyes so decided to nip that in the bud before it could go anywhere, "We will do a small ceremony, in the Godswood here, with only those most important to us in attendance. We certainly don't need a spectacle like Arianne and Aegon. I imagine Jon and Daenerys aren't looking forward to the pomp and circumstance of their own."

"You are absolutely right, but we can't avoid it. But speaking of the upcoming event," Daenerys said form just behind Arya, "Jon and I would like to apologize for not telling you sooner. Things have been hectic to say the least, we will inform everyone once Aegon is wed."

"What will the Prince be doing once he is wed?" Rhea asked evenly.

"He may be Lord of Dragonstone but he has every intention of remaining in the capital." Jon said from just beside Daenerys, hand in hand, "He will be the new Master of Laws, so leaving isn't particularly practical anyway."

"Besides, I think he will spend most of his time in Dorne if not here. Save Jon and I, the rest of his family is from that area anyway." Daenerys commented.

"Excuse me," Aegon interjected walking up with his lovely bride to be, "I don't need anyone speaking for me." Jon made a gesture indicating his half-brother ought to speak then. Aegon smiled widely, a genuine smile Arya never saw prior in the early months of knowing him, "You're absolutely right, I have already discussed things with Lord Velaryon and he understands most of my duties will keep me in the capital. He shall serve as my castellan."

Arianne snorted, "Let's be honest Aegon, you may be Prince but you have no interest in the jagged rocks and rainy weather of your family's ancestral home."

Aegon looked sheepishly at Arianne, "That is true enough, but I would still very much like to visit at some point."

"As would I," Daenerys responded with a smile, "it is where I was born, and a Queen must know her Kingdom."

"The last rulers of the Kingdoms with that opinion were Jahaerys I and Good Queen Alysanne. They are certainly the right sort of people to emulate," commented Arianne. Everyone could only add their agreement to the sentiment.

The royal family moved off to speak with others in the room, Loras serving as their shadow, a position once filled by Ser Barristan. It was once they left that Arya and Aerion were approached by Garlan, his wife Leonette, and their young son.

"Leonette," he pushed his wife forward gently,smiling widely, "I would like to introduce you to Aerion and Arya. I spent more time fighting beside these two than any others since Daenerys arrived and I can honestly say I have never met two finer people." As both expected, Garlan's wife was a beautiful, dainty young woman.

She smiled prettily at them both, "It has only been a day since I had my husband back and already I have heard a great deal about you two. It is a pleasure."

"Likewise," Aerion and Arya both stood and greeted her more formerly, "your husband was welcome company and a welcome sword. Please sit with us." They did and their five year old son, Garret, got along perfectly well with Nela and Ashlyn.

They spent the rest of that evening drinking and eating merrily. And Arya couldn't help but feel comfortable. _Despite the bloody dress. _People came and went greeting them and offering congratulations and condolences where appropriate. They even had a pleasant conversation with both Tommen and Myrcella. The two took the time to visit with Sansa and apologize for her treatment at both their mother and brother's hands. She of course waived them off, seeing it as none of their fault and Myrcella and Sansa quickly found themselves discussing some of the dresses worn by the different ladies. _Sansa may be a different woman but some things never change._

When finally Arya and Aerion stumbled into their room late that night, they stripped down before falling asleep almost instantly, the ordeal nearly as exhausting as battle.

* * *

The next two months flew by in a string of weddings the first of which being Arianne and Aegon's a week after the coronation. Arya had been particularly surprised when Aegon pulled her aside that day to speak with her.

"I would like to thank you." The Prince began earnestly. Arya could easily see the man was still prideful but he no longer had a misplaced sense of superiority.

Arya simply raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What could you possibly have to thank me for?"

"Well not killing me of course," He said with a chuckle. They were standing by the staircase that led down into the dungeon and the dragon skulls of the Targaryen Dynasty. "When I approached you down there when first we were in the capital, you easily could have killed me, and probably should have when you consider the way I approached you. I imagine you would have been able to dispose of me in such a way that no one ever would have been any the wiser."

Arya gave a slightly terrifying smile, which made perfectly clear just how correct his assumptions were before chuckling, causing Aegon to laugh nervously along with her. She had yet to get ready for the midday wedding so was well armed as was her custom. She reached behind her, unclasped the cord holding Blackfyre to her back and swung it around. She presented it to Aegon with a small smile, "I believe this belongs to you. Something tells me Daenerys would no longer be quite so reluctant to give you the blade."

He stared at the blade as he took it in his hands reverently, "Thank you Arya, truly." They parted ways after that and the wedding was quite the joyous affair.

As planned Jon and Daenerys announced their own intention to marry at Aegon's wedding, there were mixed reaction though most accepted it outright. After Aegon and Arianne's wedding came that of Edric Dayne and Asha Greyjoy. Theirs was supposed to be a much smaller affair, but none of the Noble Lords and Ladies left the capital after learning of Daenerys and Jon's wedding.

Next came Sansa and Harry Hardyng's wedding. Arya had been ecstatic for her sister, as Sansa had clearly come to care for both the Vale and its young lord. It wasn't the sort of whirlwind love Sansa had dreamed of as a younger girl but that fantasy had been broken by Joffrey a longtime ago. _No now it is a mature love, a love born of shared experiences and shared pains. _Arya could only imagine how proud their mother would have been that day, as Sansa looked the absolute picture of beauty.

Today though, would be **the **royal wedding. Arya was in the room with Daenerys, neither woman stressing over anything as they talked idly, "I imagine the city will empty considerably once today's events have finished," Arya commented as Daenerys pulled her ornate, red and black dress over her shoulders, covering up the bustier and small clothes underneath. The dress was light silk, clinging tightly to her body, much like her coronation dress, though showing slightly more of her cleavage.

"You're absolutely right, and I imagine you are quite happy about that." Daenerys smiled in the mirror at Arya where she sat behind her.

"You're absolutely right. I was never like Sansa, I never wanted a large wedding." She made a very unladylike noise in the back of her throat, "Gods, I never even thought I would marry to be honest."

"Really I never would have guessed," Daenerys commented sarcastically, though Arya continued as though she didn't hear the Queen which only made her chuckle.

"Aerion and I are husband and wife in all the ways that really matter. We are only going to go about the less than formal practice of the Northerners because I feel it is the right thing to do, and he can't find it in him to deny me something like that."

Daenerys sighed, "Jon and I feel much the same way. If it weren't for the fact that everyone must know who I wed, we would simply slip into the godswood to appease his gods and a sept to appease the people and let it lie."

Arya smirked, "Well, at least we can fulfill part of that desire." It was early in the morning, well before anyone else would be awake. Arya and Daenerys traveled together down to the godswood where they were met by Aerion and Jon. Nymeria and Ghost stood together nearby. Not even Aegon was here, though he had been informed of the proceedings should he have desired to attend. They had done much the same for Sansa and Rickon, but Sansa didn't want to risk her exuberant husband allowing others to know and Rickon was still at that age where he wanted to sleep before anything else.

Arya and Aerion stood witness for the royal pair as they kneeled before the heart tree, said a few quiet words, and then stood and said a simple vow. As they stood there, Arya couldn't help but notice the wind pick up ever so slightly and rustle the leaves of the trees in the wood.

When the pair finished the quiet ceremony they turned to Aerion and Arya, "Thank you for doing this with us. We much prefer this over what will be happening in a couple of hours." Jon said sincerely.

Aerion waved him off, "No need to thank us. We understand better than most."

As the four walked back to the Red Keep they fell into an easy conversation, "So what is the plan for Rickon?"

Jon frowned, slightly displeased, "Lord Stannis would like him to foster at Storm's End until he comes of age, but that isn't really an option considering he is already Lord of Winterfell." He rubbed his temples, "After a rather lengthy conversation with Stannis, it was decided that Rickon and Shireen shall live at Winterfell once it is restored with you, Aerion, and Lord Reed there to ensure his well-being and that of Winterfell. It helps that Shireen is five years his senior and well versed in what it means to rule as she is her father's only heir."

Daenerys cut in then, "The restoration of Winterfell is already underway, I commissioned it myself." Arya smiled happily something the Queen noticed, "I imagine you shall stay there while you await the Dreadfort's restoration."

Arya smiled, "I imagine you are right Dany." She shook her slightly, "The Dreadfort will be getting a new name once Aerion and I take up residence there."

Jon nodded with a grim satisfaction, "Good, one more thing removed that could remind the world of the Boltons."

Arya agreed with her brother but decided to turn the subject away from the morose subject, "Well I am glad to know Rickon will be in the North, he belongs in Winterfell."

Jon smiled, "Agreed."

An hour and a half later, Arya found herself standing beside Aerion inside of the Great Sept of Baelor, surrounded by hundreds of other nobles, wearing yet another dress, waiting for Daenerys to enter so they could get this spectacle over with.

When the doors opened revealing Daenerys, wearing a cloak bearing the sigil of House Targaryen, everyone took in a collective gasp which simply made Arya roll her eyes. _She looks no more beautiful now than at her coronation and all of these people were there. _She caught Garlan's eye across the aisle and they shared a commiserating look.

When Daenerys reached the top of the stairs to stand beside Jon, he pulled the black and red cloak from her shoulders to replace it with one sown by Sansa. It was what would become recognized as his personal sigil, a field of black much like the Targaryen sigil, but with a whit dragon and white wolf bowing to one another.

The High Septon droned on about the bonds of matrimony, until finally Dany and Jon linked hands and invoked the Father, Mother, Maiden, Warrior, Crone, Smith, and Stranger and the ceremony was over. Jon and Dany left the Sept to cries of excitement and even a brief chant of "Fire and Blood".

The wedding reception was beautiful though not quite the extravagant affair held when Joffrey and Margaery married. Instead of seventy-seven dishes, there were to be six of them. Daenerys was well aware of the financial situation for the Kingdoms and had no intention of exacerbating things. She had already settled the debt with Casterly Rock through Tyrion and the Iron Bank was surprisingly less irritable with a proven monarch with three fire-breathing behemoths on her side.

As Jon's relatives, all of the Starks were seated at the high table with Jon and Daenerys, along with Aegon and Arianne. There was music and laughter, and Arya found it hard to believe that only five months prior they were fighting in the North against undead thrall, and creatures everyone thought to be monsters but proved to be infinitely more human than expected. _It all just seems so normal. _Arya couldn't help but thinking as she looked around the courtyard where the celebration was taking place. _It is still going to take some getting used to. _But then she looked to Aerion and realized she would manage easily enough. _I might never be completely normal but neither will he and that is enough. _She knew there would be times she missed the excitement, but there was excitement to be had in other parts of life and she knew full well she tired of the near constant death over the years

Arya was pulled from her musings as Sansa spoke beside her, "This is quite lovely isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." She responded pleasantly as she brought a spoonful of the thick soup to her mouth.

"Hard to believe Jon is… well who he is sometimes."

"I suppose, but there was always a certain nobility about him." Sansa nodded sheepishly, clearly still slightly ashamed of her treatment of him in the past, "Sansa stop with the misplaced guilt, you were a child who allowed mother's distaste at his presence to affect your opinion of Jon. He loves you all the same." Sansa smiled wetly and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you Arya," She turned to her sister more fully, "So I imagine you will wed sometime within the next week."

Surprising her sister, Arya actually beamed at the thought, "Yes, once the city has emptied we plan to have a ceremony in the godswood."

The now oft times silent Loras Tyrell drew closer surreptitiously from where he was standing near Jon and Daenerys to whisper to Arya, "I assume I shall be invited as well?"

Arya chuckled at his antics, "Yes Loras, you and your brother should he choose to remain long enough. Though beyond that it will likely only be our families."

Sansa shook her head slightly as she leaned back, "I never thought to see you wed. Now that you are, it is entirely unsurprising to me that you would want something quiet." She seemed rather disappointed she couldn't plan something for her sister but certainly understood it just wasn't in Arya's personality.

Aerion interjected then from where he was talking with Harry, "She isn't the only one who wants something quiet, and the constant festivities have done nothing to lessen that desire." He laughed softly, "Plus, I certainly wouldn't want some poor fellow to lose his hands when he tries to get to grabby during the bedding ceremony."

Arya looked the picture of innocence when she responded, "You really think it would only be the hands." Every man at the table, Aerion included, cringed at the pain Arya was likely to inflict should something of that nature take place.

"Well there certainly isn't going to a bedding ceremony for me." Daenerys proclaimed loudly enough so everyone could hear before continuing more quietly, "I'm already well aware our marriage has been consummated and this isn't my first marriage. They can live with the mystery of what I look like under my dress." Everyone laughed before Arianne spoke up.

"I'm quite sure most of them will be imagining just that tonight." This only caused the laughter to increase significantly.

* * *

Arya walked down from her room in the Red Keep with Jon at her side. She was wearing a simple yet beautiful grey and white dress, which accentuated her curves and showcased her slender neck. She wore a cloak with a direwolf, which looked eerily like Nymeria embroidered into the material. Though this was really just going to be symbolic, Aerion had agreed to take her name, if for no other reason than it would carry weight in his new homeland. She in turn had insisted that should they have more than one son, the second would take his name. _Rickon will be able to make sure my father's name continues on, no reason to let Ormthair fall into nothing._

"Did you ever think it would be me walking you to your wedding?" Jon asked quietly.

Arya turned to him, staring squarely into his eyes so that he could see the truth of what she was about to tell him, "Jon I never imagined anybody would be walking me to my wedding… well at least not willingly." They shared a brief chuckle at that, "but if father can't be here for this than there is no one else I could see doing it." They stopped for a moment and shared a warm hug before continuing.

Soon Arya found herself in the godswood, where their friends and families were awaiting her. As she walked by she noticed the wetness in Rhea and Daessa's eyes both of whom had one of Marik's arms around their shoulders. Nela was smiling happily beside both Ashlyn and Garlan's son, Garret. Sansa was hugging herself to Harry, smiling happily as fresh tears made their way down her face. Rickon just smiled at her as he stood beside both Shireen and Osha. Aegon gave her a genuine smile when their eyes met. Loras and Garlan stood together with the latter's wife. Both men gave her a brief wave as she looked at them. It was only after taking everyone else in that she focused on Aerion, standing near the heart tree with Daenerys by his side.

Together Arya and Jon approached and Daenerys spoke, "Who brings this woman to be wed?"

"Jon Targaryen, her cousin by birth and her brother in heart." They smiled at each other before Arya stepped forward to stand beside Aerion.

"Declare yourselves before the Old gods." Daenerys stated before standing aside. This was something Arya had always loved about the religion of the North. It was simple there wasn't the necessity for complicated hymns and long, drawn out speeches because the Northerners could see their gods right in front of them. Aerion removed her cloak and replaced it with his own. It was black, and adorned with a purple snake ready to strike.

They turned to one another as they clasped hands, it was he who spoke first, "I, Aerion Ormthair, who stands before the gods, promise to love and honor Arya of House Stark, from this day until my dying day. I shall know her like I know no other, body, mind, and soul."

_Simple word, but simple truths. _Arya smiled at him, "I, Arya of House Stark, who stands before the gods, promise to love and honor Aerion Ormthair, from this day until my dying day. I shall know him like I know no other, body, mind and soul."

They leaned forward and kissed one another, she could feel his hands slide down her body and pull her closer. Arya was vaguely aware of the clapping around them but she didn't care. This moment just felt right in a way she couldn't even describe. The rest of the day was a blur of enjoyable festivities as they went to one of the smaller chambers to celebrate.

The reception went well. She spoke with all of those few had been invited to attend. Garlan had extracted a promise from both her and Aerion that they would visit him at Brightwater Keep once everything was settled in the North. Daenerys had given them both a firm hug and thanked them for their loyal service but more importantly their stalwart friendship. Sansa had cried knowing that soon she would be parted from her family again but calmed when Arya reminded her that they were all alive and whole and that she could visit whenever she desired. Rickon and Shireen admitted their relief at knowing Arya and Aerion would be around at Winterfell to help them.

The most memorable moment for Arya was sitting at the table, with Nela on her knees, while Aerion stood in the center of the room, his flute in hand. He played an original composition meant solely for her. It seemed to speak to the heart of who she was from the hardships she suffered in her younger years, to the difficulty of becoming one of the Faceless, and finally the joy of fulfilling her list and being with Aerion. She cried then, for everyone to see and embraced him more fiercely than ever when he took he seat next to her again.

When she recomposed herself, Arya turned to the little girl on her knee and whispered to her, "So, will you be visiting us once we move to the North?"

Nela looked at her as though she were crazy, "Why wouldn't I visit you?"

"Oh I don't know, you have your own life to live in Braavos. Maybe you won't have time for a couple of your older friends." Arya chuckled out.

Nela shook her head with supreme conviction, "I will be visiting whether you like it or not."

Arya leaned in and kissed the little girl's cheek, "Well that will never be a problem because I guarantee you we will like it."

As the private celebration wound down, Rhea approached Arya and embraced her, "Congratulations, good daughter," They both smiled at that, "I am Aerion's mother, I have seen him at his highest highs, and his lowest lows. Know that I have never seen him happier than he was today, with you in his arms and his family around him."

Arya smiled wetly, "Rhea, sometimes I wonder if this happiness is a dream." She looked around where Sansa and Jon were still milling about, Rickon having been ushered to bed sometime before, "I never thought to see my family again and yet here they are." She paused looking to Aerion, "But knowing he is mine, does more for me than anything else."

Rhea glanced down at Arya's stomach briefly before a small smile tugged at her lips, "Congratulations by the way."

Arya blushed slightly but didn't have it in her to deny the insinuation, "Thank you, I shall tell everyone before we leave for the North."

That night as Aerion and Arya lay together after their final bout of lovemaking. They clasped hands upon her stomach just above the area where she knew a tiny bump would begin to form in the coming months. _This is home._

* * *

AN: So there you have it everybody that is the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who has read this, whether you are one of the people who has been reading it from the beginning, picked it up in the middle or only found it once it was finished. The reviewers for this have never been anything but amazing and I would like to give all of you my gratitude. If you only came to this after it was finished, still feel free to leave a review whether it's just your opinion or if you have some questions as I will still check them.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
